Sinister Chakra
by williams5505
Summary: The night the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, Madara accompanied it, hoping to destroy the village once and for all. However, the Yondaime's jutsu sealed Madara into Naruto as well. Naruto, cursed with a chakra even more sinister than the Kyuubi's itself, must now challenge a rising Akatsuki, and determine what path to justice and peace is the right one.
1. Crimson Glow

A/N: The day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, Madara accompanied it, hoping to destroy the village once and for all. However, the Yondaime's jutsu sealed away Madara into Naruto as well. Now, Naruto is gifted with a chakra even more sinister than the Kyuubi's itself.

Try this story out. If you manage to make it to the end, kudos to you, and please read the authors note there and move on to the next chapter. Note that this chapter is merely the intro to the story, and I'm not too good at intros.

However, this chapter has been edited several times by me, along with the help of my beta Kyuubi123, in order to improve the quality.

If you really want to know whether or not this story worth your time, bear through the first chapter and read the second. If after the second chapter, you still don't like it, by all means find a better story. 50% of the people who read this first chapter leave it, yet 91% of the people who read the second chapter stay with it and keep reading! The second chapter will show my writing style better, and I throw a plot twist that a bunch of people seem to like.

Bear through it! Make it to the second chapter! Good luck.

Sinister Chakra

Book 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: Crimson Glow

_

* * *

Unknown Location_

Deep within the mountains, far north of Konoha, a man sat upon his own throne, pondering on what was soon to come. Tomorrow would mark the day when his dreams would be realized, and he would succeed.

Many years ago, it was his dream to become the Hokage, and use what his brother had been sacrificed for to protect the village, and lead it to prosperity. But Konoha had betrayed him, even worse; the Uchiha, his _own _Clan, had forsaken him. His dream had crumbled, and it was left forgotten when he abandoned Konoha to hone his own powers on the promise that one day, he _would _return to the village, and it would _burn _to the ground in the blackest of flames.

When he had thought he had mastered his gift of the gods, his Eternal Mangekyou, he returned to Konoha, arrogant of his own powers and believing that he alone was strong enough to take over one of the most powerful establishments in the world. However, he had failed, and Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage, had been able to defeat him with his _mokuton_ jutsu.

It was almost ironic, that the descendants of the Sage of Six Paths would be destined to fight each other. Surely that is not what the Sage had intended, but alas, the Uchiha have historically fought against the Senju since the beginning of the Clans…but that would end. The Senju clan had been erased from the earth, with barely _any_ survivors. Konoha was disgusting; to be able to do such a thing...a corrupt system, where the balance between what's right and wrong for the entire village is decided behind closed doors in dark rooms. He would put an end to that. With the death of Konoha, he would give birth to a new village out of the ashes of old.

Konoha would fall.

He had gone great lengths to retrieve the Kyuubi and tame the beast to become his summon, but he had done it. And now, with his own power and the mighty power of the Kyuubi, he would be an unstoppable force that would level the village. Hashirama Senju, the only ninja besides himself capable of controlling other Tailed Beasts, had long since passed away. He had made sure of that, as he had killed the Hokage himself. He had also outlived everyone else his age, most likely due to his Eternal Mangekyou which granted him long life.

Despite that, another Senju had stepped up to become Hokage, and had formed a military unit to keep the Uchiha under control and protect himself at the same time. But the Second Hokage had also passed away. The third had recently retired as well, and a new young man had stepped up to inherit Hashirama's Will of Fire, Minato Namikaze.

This name made the man pause for the first time in indecision, for this ninja was the only wild card in his grand scheme. Everyone in the ninja world knew of this powerful fighter, and he was also claimed to be the most powerful being in the world, but did this Hokage have what it takes to stop him, a near immortal Mangekyou possessor as well as Lord Kyuubi, the strongest of all the split demons?

Only time would tell, and that time was coming very soon.

He chuckled darkly and ignited a black flame on top of his fingertips as he eagerly anticipated his own return to his homeland. And what a glorious return it would be.

"The entire village will burn," Madara softly said to himself as he closed his eyes and envisioned the destroyed remains of the once proud village that had scorned him.

_

* * *

_

_Konoha, The Next Day, Afternoon_

"Hokage-sama!"

Minato's head shot up as a Chunin messenger burst into his meeting room, panting heavily due to exhaustion. It took several moments for the Chunin to regain his composure, and when he did, Minato instantly noticed the strong look of fear that resonated from his eyes.

"It's been confirmed," the Chunin stated, still breathing hard, "The Kyuubi is to arrive at the village in seven hours!"

The Yondaime closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. All of the summoned Jonin, Anbu and Chunin present were standing before him silent as they waited for a response. A meeting as important and large as this one needed a room larger than the Hokage's office, so they gathered in another meeting room. Messenger hawks had been flying in all morning, reporting the sighting of the Kyuubi, charging straight in the direction of Konoha.

Now, everyone was standing, waiting in fear. Fear of the Kyuubi, a demon only heard of in legends, which was surely coming to destroy their village. Even the most arrogant Uchiha present knew that his most powerful attack wouldn't even satisfy an itch of the Kyuubi. All hopeful and worried faces looked upon their leader and only hope as he opened his eyes.

"Everyone!" he spoke, loud enough for all to hear. "The Kyuubi is powerful, we all know this. There will be many fellow ninja who will die protecting the village."

Shuffling proceeded to pass through the room as a nearly physical veil of fear fell upon even the most experienced ninja. Minato was strong; each and every person knew this. He was even hailed to be the greatest ninja in the world! But...if the strongest shinobi in the world was unable to defeat the Kyuubi, then…

Their doubtful thoughts were interrupted as the world's strongest shinobi was not finished speaking.

"But we _cannot _give up hope! Konoha was built upon the everlasting foundation of the Will of Fire! The Kyuubi may kill you, and it may kill me, but there is no foe strong enough or a technique powerful enough that can extinguish our Will of Fire, which will give us the strength for victory! I will fight for my village, and I will die for my village, and there's no force out there that will change that fact. And what separates us from other countries...is that I know each and every one of you will do the same! If we stand as one, nothing can break our foundation! Konoha will survive!" the Hokage shouted, standing up from his chair. There was such confidence and determination in the man's eyes that every ninja couldn't help but feel a strong sense pride over what the he said.

"Konoha is not feared as one of the strongest forces in the world because of the great walls which surround us." the Hokage said, his sharp eyes connecting with the hundreds of ninja in front of him. "We are feared because of all of you! There is no ninja as loyal to their village as us! Our walls may crumble tonight, and this tower may burn, but Konoha will live on."

Minato nodded his head, seeing his own determination mirrored on the many eyes looking back at him. He couldn't be more proud of his village than he was now...he couldn't be more proud of the ninja in front of him, all of whom would lay down their lives for him and their village. His only regret was that he himself only had one life to sacrifice for the village...he would kill himself a thousand times over to make Konoha safe...to allow his child to have a future...

"There is nothing you can do for now," Minato continued, "The burden of the Kyuubi is on my shoulders. For now, go home and enjoy your family and loved ones. Cherish your lives and those who you care about. Inform the village of the Kyuubi, but give them hope! We _will _be victorious! Anbu, immediately begin the evacuation of all of the villagers. Their safety will allow all of us to know that the Will of Fire will be passed down to the next generation. Hiruzen, stay after, we have much to talk about. You are all dismissed!"

Not wasting any time to use the door, all of the present ninja simply teleported away in seconds, leaving behind smoke. When it all cleared, the Sandaime remained in the meeting room, looking upwards to his successor with old and grief filled eyes.

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, dropped his emotional mask and began to weep while he told the Hokage of what he had planned. Tears of joy and tears of happiness fell down from his face, rendering him unable to control his own emotions. Tonight...he would ensure the safety of the village and for his child...but leaving his wife would be the hardest thing he would ever do.

The Hokage's plan was logical and even the Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi, agreed with it. Minato was going to die sealing the Kyuubi within a young, preferably newborn baby. And it just so happened that Minato's wife was going to give birth to a child soon this evening. The plan was bound to work, as the Yondaime had recently mastered a forbidden sealing jutsu, and he was the only one who knew how to use it. The Sandaime, in an effort to save his successor, would be furiously trying to learn the technique over the next hours, but he wouldn't be able to. Minato would have to sacrifice himself in order to save the village from destruction.

_

* * *

_

_That Evening_

"She's dying."

Minato didn't understand why all of this was happening to him so quickly. What had he done to deserve such a cruel fate? One morning, everything was going well. His lovely wife had given birth to their precious first born, and the next, the Kyuubi was coming to destroy the village, and he would have to sacrifice his son and himself to stop the beast. And to put a cherry on top, Fate decided to kill his beautiful wife in the process, robbing his son of either parent.

"I-I…I don't understand!" Minato mumbled out, looking at the nurse with the greatest fear in his eyes. The nurse couldn't bear it anymore and she had to break eye-contact with the ruler of the village. The look of pain she was seeing in Minato's eyes was too much for her to take.

"She successfully gave birth to your son…B-b-but there w-was too much blood. She's already gone through surgery now but t-they said t-that…she has such little time left. She's holding on for her own life now…" The nurse lowered her head, unable to give any more information to the village leader.

Minato quickly brushed by the lady and stormed into the room, anger filling his entire being. However, as quickly as the anger came, all of it vanished in an instant when he saw his wife lying sickly on the bed before him, looking as peaceful as ever and holding their newborn child.

"K-Kushina," the word quietly escaped his lips. The red-haired woman slowly opened up her eyes and looked up at him, the blue orbs instantly brightening upon his arrival.

"Minato-kun, look! He's so wonderful and energetic. And he looks just like you!" Kushina exclaimed happily as he walked over to the side of the bed. She peacefully sighed as she cradled her first-born son against her chest. But suddenly, the will of fire came upon her and her motherly instincts consumed her logic.

"No!" she screamed, holding the baby away from Minato as he reached out to touch it. Despite her loud voice, the baby in her arms seemed to merely laugh and giggle at being moved around so quickly. "I won't let you use him for the sealing! I won't allow it. Not my son! Not _our_ son!" she continued to yell at him, tears swelling up in her eyes.

Minato tried to explain to his now enraged wife what they had discussed earlier that day. "Kushi-chan, you have to understand, I told you before that…"

"I changed my mind!" she yelled again, tears of sadness streaming down her face. "Why does it have to be our family? There is so much happening to us now…why can't you take another young child?" Kushina asked her lover.

Minato sighed. They had been over this before. He looked sadly into the eyes of his lovely wife. The beautiful eyes that were once so full of energy were now almost lifeless and filled with grief, which was all slowly fading away. "How…How can I?" he quietly answered after a moment of silence. "How can I ask another parent to sacrifice their child for the sealing? How can I look into the eyes of a mother and tell her to give me her child for the Kyuubi? How can I tell someone else to do a duty that even I am not able to perform?"

Kushina frowned. He had given her this speech before, though it wasn't nearly as painful to hear as when she was holding her child in her arms. She coughed loudly, feeling her own energy seep out of her with every breath. She could feel death coming upon her as she grew tired.

"Then…please, Minato," she responded to him, looking down at her precious child. "Make sure he grows up happily…let the village know the sacrifice our family had to make, and let our son be a hero to this village!"

Minato now smiled at his wife, brushing her hair lightly. "Of course! Everyone will know him to be the one that saved the world from the Kyuubi! He'll be more famous than me, I'm sure of it!" Kushina smiled back at him, loving the idea of her son being treated well in her absence. Suddenly, she coughed again, this time feeling all of her energy escape her.

"M-Minato…I love you. I always have…" She told her husband, growing quiet.

He placed the sleeping baby aside in his crib, and he leaned in and gently kissed his wife. "I've always loved you too Kushina..." Minato was holding back tears as he looked upon the love of his life. He loved her so much, and he had known her since they were young. When they finally admitted they loved each other, it had been one of the happiest days of his life, second only to their marriage. And now, all of that, all of their happiness would soon come to an end.

Kushina closed her eyes and smiled as she rested her head in her pillow. That night, the man who would sacrifice his son, kill himself in the process and lose everything had to watch his wife slowly die in his arms.

When she finally stopped breathing, his head dropped, tears spilling onto her chest. He let out silent sobs of torment, the grief of the death hitting him hard. However, when he lifted his head back up to look onto the peaceful face of his love, resolve filled his being, accompanied by the determination to save the village.

"Rest in peace, my wife. We'll be together again, soon."

_

* * *

_

_That Night_

Madara laughed maniacally on top of the Kyuubi as it charged forward towards the village, which was now in sight. Finally, the time had come! After all the years of his suffering and plans for revenge, his would bring Konoha to the ground!

Anbu began to appear around him, spitting out various complex jutsu in order to slow down the Kyuubi. He didn't have to worry, for the powerful coating of chakra that surrounded the Kyuubi protected it from any sort of attack that the Anbu could muster. Madara twisted his head to the right allowing a kunai to fly harmlessly by him. This only caused him to laugh louder as the Kyuubi swiped its paw forward, crushing the poor ninja who threw it, along with dozens of others.

The mighty Kyuubi in all his glory and rage began attacking Konoha. With its powerful nine tails swinging around, crushing mountains and uprooting trees, the demon was unstoppable. Its evil chakra swept before the entire village, leaving a sense of horror in the memory of all. Children cried, and the citizens were frozen in fear, gnashing their teeth.

All of the ninja Chunin rank and above were attacking the Kyuubi, doing all they could to hold it back. Anbu elites stood on the tree-tops casting powerful jutsu to the demon that was threatening their village.

Yet nothing was working.

Any hope of defeating this monster was lost the moment his presence was felt in full force. Not only that, but there was the silhouette of a man standing on top of the Kyuubi, casting his own powerful jutsu down upon the land. Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse, black flames began to erupt around the forest, consuming everything it touched. Suiton jutsu were frantically wasted in an effort to disperse the dark flames which were headed towards the village, but nothing was working.

There was only one person that could possibly save them all now…

One Jonin of the village roughly landed against a tree as he was knocked back by the demon. Others who were beside him were clearly affected by fatigue and pain. "Hold the attack and wait for the Fourth Hokage!" he shouted to his comrades. With that, he jumped back into the fight. A ninja covered in black flames flew by him, rolling around the ground in a pointless effort before he became deathly still. It was a nightmare.

"Don't let it get any closer to the village!" another Jonin yelled out, casting a fire jutsu up to the Kyuubi which pawed it away in annoyance.

With that said, and explosion of destruction that rivaled the Kyuubi appeared next to the gathered shinobi. A giant toad with and equally giant sword and smoking pipe appeared on the battle field, with none other than the Fourth Hokage on top of it. To everyone, he was a sight for sore eyes.

_

* * *

_

_Gamabunta_

He came for one purpose; to use one jutsu. He quickly closed his eyes, meditating with the last few moments he had in this life.

"Naruto", he thought. "You deserve so much more than this. You deserve a full family. I'm sorry for what I have to do." Minato smiled as he gathered the chakra needed to perform the sealing jutsu.

Fighting the fox head on would only lead to his death, which the village couldn't afford, or it would lead to him no longer having enough chakra to use the sealing jutsu.

"Looks like this is it, Gamabunta, my old friend." the Hokage sadly called out to his summoning partner. Over the years the two had formed a powerful bond while working together.

"Damn it Minato! Why do you have to be the one to sacrifice yourself?" the giant toad complained. "You're a great ninja, and it was good working with you... I hope that I will meet your son when he learns to summon me. Otherwise I'll be stuck with Jiraiya." the toad chuckled.

"Farewell, Minato…"

_

* * *

_

_Battlefield_

Madara chuckled upon the arrival of the Hokage and his summon. Perhaps he would have some fun after all! Killing lesser ninjas was only amusing for a certain amount of time, but the real fun came in fighting the powerful ones! Last time he was at Konoha, Hashirama had managed to drive him out to the Valley of the End, where they had fought.

Madara, realizing that he would lose, faked his death with a powerful genjutsu, managing to escape the fight. Hashirama was such a powerful ninja; he almost regretted killing the man, only because he wouldn't be able to fight him again. If that man wasn't from the Senju Clan, they might even have ended up being friends! Ha!

The more power he achieved, the less opponents were out there that could face him equally. For a moment, Madara wondered if this would be the last good fight he would ever have in his life. After he killed the Legendary Fourth, who else out there would be able to amuse him? Perhaps Hanzo of the Salamander…he had heard some interesting things about that man. And there were rumors that the Rinnegan had awakened in a boy in Ame as well…he would _certainly _have to check up on that. Child or adult, the Rinnegan was the strongest doujutsu there was, and whoever had it would be a challenge to fight. And, maybe his dreams of having his own Rinnegan, the _ultimate _doujutsu, would finally be able to come true…

Madara's crimson eyes glowed in the night, and he zeroed in on Minato, who was currently closing his eyes in thought. However, when they opened, the man seemed shocked to find out that there was someone on top of the Kyuubi.

"Minato Namikaze, the Legendary Yellow Flash of Konoha and Fourth Hokage," Madara called out to him, enhancing his voice with chakra so that everyone in the village could hear him. He laughed at the worried look he could see on the young man's face.

"Entertain me."

With that, the Kyuubi charged forward at the toad, catching them by surprise. Minato quickly began to fly through several hand-seals which Madara had never seen before, but he was unable to finish them as the Kyuubi was able to knock aside the giant toad first. Taking initiative, Madara jumped into the air, flying toward his opponent. Just as he was about to land, his eyes widened, shocked at what he saw.

Minato was no longer below him, but instead, he was right behind him, rearing his hand back to punch him in the back of the head. What speed!

However, Madara's eyes and body were able to match, and at the last second, he was able to twist his body around and block the Hokage's punch, who seemed surprised at the feat. What happened next could only be described as a blur to the fearful onlookers below. To them, the Fourth had always been much stronger than any possible opponent, so to see their leader equally facing off with another ninja frightened them nearly as much as the Kyuubi, who was knocking Gamabunta around like a play toy.

"Minato!" the giant toad bellowed out after pushing the Kyuubi back with a powerful blast of smoldering hot oil. "Hurry before it's too late!"

Minato quickly nodded and in a flash of yellow light, he returned on top of his summon. Similarly, Madara landed back on the Kyuubi. Going through his seals quickly, Minato zeroed in on Madara and the Kyuubi, the former confused at the seals Minato was putting together. Suddenly, Madara's eyes widened and he shouted down at his summon to charge at them.

As if Madara could sense his own doom, he and the Kyuubi rushed to the toad in hopes of killing Minato before he could summon whatever unbelievably powerful force both the Kyuubi and Madara could sense.

But they were too late.

The Yondaime finished the necessary seals and in a brilliant flash a light, he activated the jutsu. The last thing he saw of his opponents was a screaming Uchiha and a Kyuubi with the faint image of a Sharingan in its eyes.

And then they were no longer among the living.

Minato fell on his knees on top of Gamabunta, smiling at his accomplishment. He had saved the village, and quite possibly, the world. He grinned as he heard the roar of cheering coming from Konoha below him and as he thought about his beautiful wife who he was about to meet and his first born son, until he fell over, dead.

_

* * *

_

_Hospital Room_

Sarutobi's nodded solemnly as he saw a visible chakra enter the room. He wasn't exactly surprised to see a faint red haze enter the seal on young Naruto's stomach, but he was curious as to why the seal didn't glow and twist itself like Minato said would happen.

However, the Sandaime's sharp eyes widened when suddenly a _black _chakra entered the room as well, floating toward Naruto before it entered the seal on his stomach. Then, just as Minato had described, the seal twisted itself several times before it glowed brightly for a second, gaining the attention of every other doctor in the room who apparently didn't notice the floating chakras.

What in the world was the black chakra?

The Sandaime sighed, promising himself to question that later. His biggest fear was that Minato's plan would fail, or that he would be killed before he could cast the jutsu, so he was relieved that at least the village was safe.

"It is finished." he announced to the medic-nins in the room. On cue, the baby who had been giggling moments before began to cry, closing his eyes tight and swinging his arms around.

As the doctors began to attend to the baby and carry him away from the sealing chamber, nobody, not even the Sandaime, noticed that when the baby finally calmed down and opened his eyes, they glowed a deep crimson for the shortest moment before they silently faded back to baby blue.

_

* * *

__End_

A/N: Here's my attempt at a Naruto story where Naruto has the bloodline limit of the Uchiha, or more specifically, Madara. Hopefully, it's never been done before, but regardless, I plan to continue it.

TRUST ME: this is **not **going to be some 'Naruto's as strong as Orochimaru by Chapter 2" story, and it certainly won't be your regular Naruto has a Sharingan story. **This is going to be an awesome one**! Naruto will have the bloodline limit of the Uchiha, but he is going to earn his powers at a believable rate. Eventually, he is gonna be hella strong, but that won't be until it's logical. This one is really going to be interesting. If you are concerned about the length of this chapter, don't worry, **my chapters are going to be long**, and if you don't believe me, check out the next chapter in regards to length.

If you've made it to this point, that means you haven't left this page and you're still reading. Great! I know that there are still a bunch of more chapters to go, but I **still want you to review**. Why? This story is good, yet around 50% of the people who click on the story don't like it and leave. If you can review to me how to make this chapter better, it would really help me out. **All reviews are read, and if you want me to respond via pm, I promise you I will**. Just ask!

There are so many Sharingan fics out there, but don't worry, Naruto's gonna be smart, obviously because his fate has changed, but he's not gonna be mindless and boring to read.

How will this affect Akatsuki's goals? The Uchiha massacre? How much control will Madara have over Naruto? Will the Kyuubi have the same weakness to Sharingan in the seal? How will Madara and Kyuubi coexist? Will Naruto be heroic or negatively react to all of the evil inside of him? Will he inherit Madara's desire to lord over everyone?

A special thanks goes to dbtiger63 for helping me out and encouraging me to proceed with this idea. Another special thanks goes to Kyuubi123 for editing the chapter! Hope you're looking forward to the next chapter,

-williams5505


	2. Guardian Angel

Note: Anything major you notice that is different from canon facts are on purpose, and if you have any concerns make sure you read the author's note at the end of the chapter first.

Sinister Chakra

Book 1: The Beginning

Chapter 2: Guardian Angel

_

* * *

Orphanage of Konoha, Four Years Later_

"Lunch time!"

The children of the orphanage cheered as they ran out of the play room, quickly heading over to the cafeteria. Lunch time was one of the most pleasant times of the day, and then they would all go outside and play afterwards, so it made sense that they would be so happy. All of them had smiles on their faces as they filed out…except one child, who remained waiting in the back of the room.

Naruto Uzumaki had been born a happy child, but that had somewhat changed after spending several years in this hell hole. Ever since he could remember, the adults would treat him worse than trash, and, even worse than that, they would instruct and raise the other children to do the same. His smiles and laughs would be ignored and scorned, almost as if it pained everyone else to see him happy.

He honestly had no idea why everyone treated him so badly. As far as he could remember, he had never done anything to deserve this treatment. Yet he would always end up 'accidently' getting hurt, pushed, and so on. Earlier this morning an adult 'accidently' spilt hot coffee on him when he wasn't looking, which caused him to cry in pain while everyone laughed at him. He always tried his hardest never to cry, but sometimes he couldn't help it; the pain and sadness was too much to bear. As if it wasn't enough not to have any parents, the orphanage itself seemed to hate him.

But despite all of this, he tried his hardest to smile all the time, and keep a positive attitude. It was all he could do at most times, and it proved to everyone else that it didn't matter what they did to him; he would still try to be happy.

Looking left and right carefully, Naruto walked out of the playroom far behind everyone else, but not before strapping on his small bag on his back. He kept all of his belongings, as few as they were, in a bag he had found outside one day, abandoned and forgotten. After several incidents where his toothbrush had 'accidently' fallen into the toilet, or his little plushy doll fox had been thrown away (he luckily saved it in time), he had chosen to carry everything he had with him so no one else could mess with it. He may only four years old, but his mistreatment had made him smart, street-smart at least, the hard way. He knew that he would be safer if he would do things on his own, so for the past few months, he had tried to do everything he could solo.

Poking his head out the hall, he walked to the lunchroom quietly and picked up his own tray when he entered the room. While the other children had the food served to them, he had learned far too many times that if he expected the lunch lady to serve him, he would be rewarded with an empty tray and a scowl.

"Why would _I _serve _you _food?" the lunch lady had said to him before. Naruto had no idea! Why would she serve everyone else _but _him? It didn't matter anyways; getting his own food wasn't that hard.

He was going to go pick out his usual lowly meal when he noticed that there was some extra chicken left from the main pot. Smiling to himself, he was about to grab hold of the spoon and put some on his plate when-

_Smack!_

Naruto pulled his now red hand back the lunch lady appeared behind him and smacked it hard with her large spoon. "That's not for you, _fox_!" she hissed, acting as if he had tried to steal something.

"G-Gomen," Naruto apologized, quickly walking around the lady to the other side of the counter, scooping up some unappetizing mushy and soggy rice that was hailed to be nutritious. Sighing, he carried his tray over to his own separate low and long table, eating quietly to himself. The food was never really enough to fill him up, but he had tried asking for more once, and was rewarded with a slap to the face. For now, this would have to do.

He stood up and walked over to place his dirty tray away, but on the way, someone stuck their foot out and tripped him, causing him to fly forward and land hard on his face, dropping the tray. The room was filled with laughter, and Naruto himself tried to join in, laughing at himself as he tried to put the tray away and leave before he started crying in front of everyone.

Later that day, Naruto sat outside in the orphanage yard under a shady tree with his bag beside him, calmly waiting for the day to pass. He had tried to join the game of soccer the other kids were playing, but they laughed at him and told him to go play somewhere else, as usual. This was an often occurrence, so Naruto decided that he would use up his time by teaching himself things that the teachers would not. There were many different age groups at the orphanage, and for the slightly older children, the teachers here began teaching them how to read and write, and for the even older ones, how to become a ninja. Naruto knew that he would never be allowed to play around with the ninja toys, so one day he snuck out a scroll and tried to teach himself how to read.

While other children would spend about thirty minutes a day being taught how to read, Naruto would spend hours, because he understood that there was no other way. He honestly understood very little of it, but he knew that eventually he would be able to teach himself, and when he did, maybe the adults would respect him more! For some reason or the other, Naruto had actually been making some progress with learning how to read. His eyes…in his own opinion, they were pretty good, as he always noticed things that other children did not with them. His eyes also caught on to picking up symbols and their sounds as well, after studying them for a while, to his surprise.

Sighing again, Naruto pulled out one of the 'borrowed' scrolls and began teaching himself, hoping for the best. It was very boring, but the reward of knowledge would be worth it.

_

* * *

The Next Day, Evening_

Naruto sat to himself outside, slumping against his favorite tree again with his backpack next to him, eating dinner to himself. This was his favorite spot, far enough away from the orphanage that nobody played around him and he was left alone in peace and quiet, though the spot was still between the large walls surrounding the orphanage. Konoha was truly a beautiful village, as far as he could tell, and the weather outside was delightful. He was sure that the rest of Konoha looked just as pretty, though the only time he had ever been outside of the orphanage walls was when…well, when he woke up in the hospital and had to be taken back. But at least then he got to see the village on his walk back, which was amazing!

He took out his meal which he brought out with him, and picked up his chopsticks. Looking down at his small plate, he began picking up small pieces of rice, hoping that it would make him less hungry if he prolonged eating.

Everything had gone normally for him today. He would be occasionally laughed at, but he would bear through it, study by himself, jog around for exercise, and then go to sleep. Each day was the same for him, boring as it was, but he bore through it hoping that it would eventually become more interesting.

When the children of the orphanage reached the age of eight, they were allowed to enter the 'Academy', whatever that was, which Naruto thought was a place where they trained you to be a ninja. Naruto overheard what a ninja was, and how you go around and outside of the village, doing dangerous missions, and he was immediately caught on to the idea that he would become a ninja when he turned eight.

However, he knew that the orphanage wouldn't allow him unless he knew how to read and he trained himself, which he promised himself he would do. No matter how boring it was, he would do whatever it took to become a ninja and escape this orphanage and earn the respect of-

"Hey."

Naruto's head snapped up in defense as he prepared for some mud to be thrown at him or to be insulted. He had really hoped that no one figured out where his 'secret' hang-out place was…he didn't want any kids to come over and make fun of him!

However, to his great surprise, he found a small girl his age with long dark brown hair and a nice dress standing over him, lacking the look of malice that adorned so many faces around in. In fact, she almost looked…curious, as if she was looking down at a beaten puppy, wondering if it would snap at her.

Not only that, but this was _that _girl, the one who everybody treated like a princess! Why would she want to talk with him?

"Are you going to say something, or stare at me all day?" she asked, peering down at him curiously. "I know your smart enough to know how to talk…I think."

Naruto shrugged and went back to his scroll, hoping not to get in trouble. The last time he tried to talk with this girl, he had been in a world of hurt. According to the supervisors, someone as lowly as he should never talk with someone as _precious _as her!

"We'll, you're not very interesting," she pointed out in a matter-of-fact manner, frowning and crossing her arms.

At this, Naruto looked up at her with genuine annoyance written all over his face. He'd had enough mockery for one day, and he really didn't need for this spoiled girl to come over to his spot and ruin it any further. But still, he put on one of his fake smiles and looked back up to her, hoping that she would go away.

"I'm sorry that I don't know any tricks," he stated, causing her eyebrows to go up. "And you should probably go now, or everyone will think I gave you rabies or something."

She frowned at him and turned around; making sure that there was no one around to see her converse with Naruto.

"But that's why I came here," she explained, causing him to look up, curious as to what she meant. "Everyone says that you're a monster, and they tell stories at night about the terrible things that you've done-"

"What?" Naruto said, anger welling up inside of him. "Why would they tell you those stories? I've never done anything wrong…except that one time I threw a tomato at the teacher…but that was once!"

The girl smiled, and sat down in front of him, giggling to herself. "See! I knew that you couldn't have done all that stuff!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands lightly. "You're only as old as me!"

Naruto sighed and leaned back against the tree. Is that why everyone thought he was a monster? Because the adults told them to…and they tell stories about him at night? But why would they do that? Did they know something that he didn't?

His attention turned back to the girl sitting in front of him. He thought that she of all people would make fun of him the most…was she setting up some sort of prank on him?

"So you're saying that you don't think I'm a monster?" Naruto asked her, feigning hope. She nodded happily, causing him to scoff. "Ha! As if! You're just a little hime (A/N: princess) girl who's treated the best! You'll believe everything they tell you!"

Now, this girl surprisingly frowned, her face growing dark. "Oh, so you're saying that just cause I'm treated well that I'm not smart!" she stated, standing up in front of him, placing her hands on her hips, giving him a stern look. "We'll, I guess you're as stupid as everyone says you are!"

Now Naruto stood up, getting angry. How dare this girl call him stupid like that! "Me? I'm smarter than you! And I have to teach myself! I don't have the adults kissing my feet and teaching me everything! You're a hime who doesn't know anything and can't do anything by herself! This is probably the first time you've ever been insulted!"

The girl stepped close to him, becoming extremely angry. After all, this _was _the first time anyone had ever insulted her. No one would dare say anything like that to her!

"Yeah, well you're just a stupid baka!" she retaliated, saying that to his face. He stepped up closer as fell, his face just in front of hers.

"You can't _assume _that! You don't even know me!" he shouted, really getting ticked off.

"We'll you can't assume that I'm a stupid princess! You don't know me either!" she said, puffing her chest out, trying to make herself seem taller.

Naruto snarled, grinding his teeth together. "Well you assumed first!" was the only thing his four-year-old mind could come up with.

The girl snarled as well. "No! You assumed first!" she responded, furious.

"No, you did!" Naruto said.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You and everyone else!"

"No! And I'm not like everyone else!"

"Yeah you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are!"

"No I'm not! You don't even know me!" the girl shouted at his face, her entire head steaming.

By now, their foreheads were literally pushed together, their eyes glaring down at each other with intensity. Finally, getting angry enough, the girl took a step back and pushed Naruto backwards, sending him to the ground.

"Ha! That's what you get!" she said, turning around and dusting her hands off, smiling proudly. That ought to show-

The girl's eyes widened when suddenly she was pushed to the ground with Naruto standing over her, now dusting his own hands off.

"What, you thought I wasn't going to push you back?" Naruto mocked at the girl on the ground, smirking. "You really are in your own world!"

Surprisingly, instead of retaliating, the girl lifted up her nice dress, revealing a small knee that was covered in blood. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, looking down at her in horror. He had pushed her too hard, and now she was bleeding! He had actually _hurt_ someone! If the adults got him in trouble for not doing anything, what would they do now that he had hurt someone, especially _her_!

"Oh no!" Naruto shouted out, diving down next to her to make sure was alright. He fell down all the time, but he never bled! And if he did, it was because it was a _big_ fall, but he would always heal up minutes later!

"Are you alright?" he asked, genuinely concerned. He had never hurt anyone before…what was he supposed to do?

Tears began flowing down the girl's face, who was silently sobbing. Naruto looked down at her with wide eyes, almost as if he had just killed someone. '_Oh no oh no oh no oh no_' Naruto thought, freaking out in panic. What had he done!

"You…_sob_…ruined…_sob_…my…_sob_…dress…_sob_…and you…_sob_…hurt my…_sob…_knee!" she cried out, holding her knee in pain.

At this point Naruto almost considered running away and hiding for the rest of his life. If anyone found out, he was as good as dead!

"T-There, there," Naruto comforted, trying to hold her in his arms, like he saw an adult do to another child who had gotten hurt before. "You're going to be alright."

The girl continued to cry into Naruto for a couple of minutes while he held her in his arms. Eventually, the tears ceased and she was able to talk normally again, though she did breath heavily.

"I-I'm going to h-have to g-go to the h-hospital!" she over exaggerated, looking up at Naruto. "I-I don't want to d-die!" She had never been hurt before, not like this, and she had never seen her own blood either, so she was very worried.

Naruto shook his head, immediately rejecting that idea.

"No no no, you're going to be fine," he panicked, looking around to where he had ate his lunch. He lightly laid the girl down, and dashed over to where he had left his bag, coming back a few seconds later with it.

"Here," he said, putting her leg in his lap. "I-I know how to fix this," he somewhat bluffed examining her knee closely. "Or at least this is what I do when this happens to me."

He poured out the contents of his bag and he took out a bottle of water that he always refilled and poured half of it out on the girl's wound, who gasped and grabbed Naruto in pain. He turned to look at her, really worried.

"Alright, this is probably going to hurt a little bit," he said, seeing how she was already in a lot of pain. "Try your best not to scream!"

With that warning Naruto took one of his napkins and pressed it against her small wound, attempting to stop the current (small as it may be) blood from flowing out, and clean it up a little. The girl grabbed onto him again and closed her eyes tight in pain, her face reddening in concentration. After several seconds, Naruto took the napkin off, and she gasped for breath, deeply inhaling.

Naruto looked down at the cut, and he was pleased to see that it wasn't bleeding anymore. Turning to all of his stuff that he poured on the ground, he picked up a band-aid, relieved that he still had one. Because the adults wouldn't ever give him any, he had chosen to steal a bunch of them one night for himself.

Peeling the band-aid, he placed it on her wound, making her gasp once more. When he was secured it, he sighed deeply and patted her knee, pulling the dress down over it.

"Y-You're going to be alright," he said a little nervously as she sat up across from him. After a minute or two of silence, he sighed again, hoping that she still wasn't mad at him.

"I'm really sorry!" he finally said, looking her deep in her eyes. "I didn't mean to push you…well I did, but I didn't think you'd get hurt!" he claimed, almost begging for her forgiveness.

She sighed too, stifling a giggle at his antics while wiping her face clean of tears. Truthfully, she was embarrassed that she cried so hard in front of him!

"It's alright," she eventually said, looking down. "I pushed you too…so we're even now, okay?" she said, looking at him hopefully.

Naruto's eyes lit up for a moment, but before he did anything, he asked her,

"…Are you going to tell on me for that?"

The girl looked at her dirty dress for a moment and thought about it, causing Naruto to sweat a little, extremely nervous. He stared at her with such a fierce intensity that it felt like his shockingly blue eyes would pierce into her soul

"No, I won't tell on you," she said, having to look away from his gaze, curious at her own nervousness.

With that, Naruto jumped up as high as he could, pumping his fist in the air. "Woohoo!" he shouted, jumping all around her. "I'm not going to get in trouble!" he cheered, dancing in celebration, causing the girl to giggle once more at his antics.

Eventually, when he calmed down, he sat back down in front of her again, in front of his favorite tree.

"You took the pain well," he told her, smiling, causing her to smile back at him. "…for a hime."

At this, the girl's face dropped and she scooted in front of him. "I'm not a princess!" she protested.

Naruto appeared to be thinking for a moment, and when he was finished, he looked her up and down and said,

"Uh…yeah you are."

With that, the girl jumped up and tackled Naruto, completely forgetting about her pretty dress or her previous injury, quickly pinning him down with her arms.

"Who's a princess now?" she said, triumphantly sitting on top of him. Naruto scoffed, trying to get her off, though she wasn't budging.

"You still are!"

"No I'm not! And you're still a baka!"

"No! You're a hime! Why do you think that's a bad thing?" he finally asked, wondering why she got upset that he called her a princess.

At this, the girl visibly calmed down and looked down at Naruto with some sadness in her eyes.

"Because I'm not a princess. If I was, then I would have a family…no king or queen would give up their princess to an orphanage," she admitted quietly.

Naruto still scoffed again, causing her to look annoyed at him.

"What does it matter? So many people want to adopt you! I overheard the adults say that the Council or something hasn't yet voted upon what rich family gets to own you! No one will ever want to own me…apparently not even my parents," he replied sadly at the end, revealing his own secrets to her. "Everyone says I'm a monster and an idiot…and I have no idea why."

The girl frowned at him, realizing that he was having a much harder time at the orphanage than he was, even though she still was sad all the time. Maybe…maybe she should become friends with him. After all, they both related to each other in so many ways.

"People assume I'm stupid and a monster," Naruto continued. "But I know I'm not! I'm normal, just like you!"

"And people assume I'm a spoiled princess!" she said, "But I'm really not!"

Naruto smiled up at the girl, who was still sitting on top of him.

"I don't really think you're a spoiled hime anymore. You took the pain pretty well!"

The girl smiled down at Naruto, agreeing with him.

"And I don't really think you're an idiot anymore!" the girl claimed. "You healed my wounds like a medic-nin!"

_Ding Ding Ding!_

"Children, time to come inside now!" a voice rang out from afar in the orphanage, just loud enough for them to hear. The girl got up off of Naruto and dusted herself off, him likewise. They both knew how strict the adults could be about punctuality and being on time, so they had to hurry back to the main building. Naruto walked over to his bag and began putting his stuff in it, with the girl helping out. She bent over herself and picked up a plushy fox, noticing how nice it felt.

"What's this?" she asked curiously, showing him the fox he was holding. Naruto smiled as he finished putting everything else back into his bag, and he stood up, turning to her.

"Oh him? That's Kitsune, my pet fox friend," Naruto introduced happily. "He's my only friend here! We've been together ever since I remember! The orphanage said some old man or something left it for me when I was born. Strange, huh?" he finished, taking the beanie fox and putting it into his bag.

She didn't respond as his statement really hit her hard. She understood what it felt like to have no parents…everyone in the orphanage did! But to have no friends…she began remembering the way people always made fun of him and did mean things to him, like tripping him or laughing at him. Even the adults treated him really badly. Before now, she had never really thought about what it must feel like to be him, and now that she imagined it…

"What's your name?" she asked quietly, causing him to look at her curiously. He scratched the back of his head, wondering why she would ask him that.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" he said proudly, pointing his thumb at his chest confidently. "Or at least that's what they told me. And you better remember that name because I'm going to be a big and important ninja one day!"

She nodded, trying to will herself to have enough courage to say what she wanted to say next.

"Naruto Uzumaki, do you want to be friends with me?" she asked, looking him deeply in the eyes.

The blonde boy's eyes widened in shock, and he almost dropped his bag, looking at her as if she suddenly grew wings out of her back.

"Really?" he asked, doubt showing on his face. "Do you really mean that?"

The girl nodded, her long dark brown hair swaying in the wind.

"Woohoo!" Naruto shouted for the second time that day, jumping up in the air in excitement. "Yes! My first real friend!" he shouted, cheering loudly and running around the girl who was giggling at his behavior.

As the two quickly walked back to the orphanage together, a question popped up in Naruto's mind that had been bugging him for a while now.

"Er…"he started, gaining her attention. "What's _your _name?" he asked her, needing to know his first friends name. The girl smiled at him, which made Naruto feel strange. He couldn't _ever _remember someone smiling at him who wasn't making fun of him.

"My name is," she said, looking at him and smiling. "Hinata Senju."

_

* * *

Weeks Later, Evening_

Naruto's friendship with Hinata Senju had become quite the dilemma at Konoha's Orphanage. After all, what adult would support Naruto, the _fox_ child, being friends with Hinata Senju, the last living Senju within Konoha? She was one of the most important people in the village, if not the most! Ever since Tsunade had abandoned the village, she was the only hope for keeping the powerful bloodline limit of the Senju alive!

Yet the two seemed inseparable, for reasons nobody could understand! They would eat lunch together, play outside together, and even sit together during story time. Not only that, but the adults couldn't plan to hurt Naruto while he was near the Senju heiress in fear that they might harm her or make her angry! She was treated so well because she might support them when she became the Clan Head, and she would hate them now if they mistreated Naruto in front of her! Everything was going wrong!

The two young friends were currently sitting under their secret tree, far away from the orphanage yet still within its area. Naruto sat against the tree and set his plate of rice mush on the ground while he searched through his bag for his bottle of water.

Hinata sat down in front of him and but her plate down as well, placing Kitsune, Naruto's plushy fox, beside her. She didn't know why, but she really liked the doll and she began carrying it around with her wherever she went for the past couple of weeks.

While Naruto was looking in his bag, Hinata couldn't help but look at his tray and wonder why he ate such food.

"Naruto," she asked, causing him to look at her happily after he found his water bottle. "Why don't you ever take the good food like everyone else?" she asked, voicing her thoughts.

Naruto snorted in amusement, causing Hinata to raise her eyebrows in surprise. "The adults won't let make take the food!" he said, throwing his arms out in expression. "So I just eat this stuff all the time. It's not _really _as bad as it looks…after a couple of weeks of eating it. Well unless they make it taste really, _really _bad or spicy or something on some days."

Hinata shook her head in anger, upset that Naruto had to receive this treatment. And after all these weeks, she thought that he had just _liked _eating that food!

Looking down at her own plate, Hinata picked it up and scooted some of her rice on his plate and some of her meat and vegetables as well. She really didn't want to eat all of her good food in front of him while he was forced to eat leftover old soggy rice.

"Here you go," she said confidently, emptying half of her plate onto his to his great surprise. "You can have some of mine!"

Naruto's eyes widened at the good food that fell on his plate, his salivary glands kicking in.

"B-But, Hinata," he stuttered, looking back at her half-empty plate. "Won't you be hungry?"

Hinata shook her head, smiling at Naruto. "No, silly! I'm fine with this!"

Naruto smiled and after a chorus of Itadakimasu, they both dug in, Naruto much faster than his tiny lady friend.

Hinata looked at Naruto in shock as he demolished all of his food in about thirty seconds, whereas she had merely lifted the chopsticks to her face once.

"From now on," she claimed, thinking the idea out loud, "You can always have my food!" she said, causing Naruto to stare at her like she was crazy.

"But you really won't have enough!" he complained, caring about her health. "We would only have half-meals!"

She nodded, thinking this through. "Tomorrow why don't you try taking some of the good food with me," she said, the idea coming to her. "They usually don't treat you so bad when you're with me!" she exclaimed, thinking it was a great idea.

Naruto frowned and looked back in his memory, squinting hard, as if it was painful. The memories of him trying to take the good food was not pleasant, but now that he thought about it, whenever he was around Hinata, the adults wouldn't physically hurt him or do anything extreme…this was an AMAZING idea!

"You're right!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement, which always caused Hinata to giggle. "You're like my…guardian angel or something! Whenever you're around me, I don't get hurt!"

Hinata smiled, happy that she was able to help her friend. Now that she thought about it, Naruto was one of her only _real_ friends. The adults treated her nice because of her last name, and she was sure the kids did as well. But Naruto liked her on his own accord, and he didn't even know what her last name actually meant. Well…neither did she, but even if they did, she was sure that they would still be friends.

"Hey Naruto," she asked, after having finishing her own meal a little bit later. Naruto, who was currently climbing the tree they always played and sat by, turned around to look at her.

"Yeah?" he asked, wondering what she wanted to talk about.

Hinata sighed, feeling her cheeks heat up for an unknown reason. Why was she afraid to ask this? Did she think that he would say no? Of course he would say yes…she hoped…

"I was thinking," she started in a very general manner, looking to the side. "Are…a-are we best friends? Do you want to be best friends with me?" she finished, looking up at him hopefully.

In his great shock, Naruto slipped and fell out of the tree, landing head first in front of Hinata, who held back a scream.

"Naruto, are you okay?" she asked, dashing to him, picking him up and checking him over.

Naruto had honestly been through much, much worse accidents before. Several times already in his short life he had woke in Konoha's hospital due to the many 'accidents' which happened to him here at the orphanage. To his surprise, even the people _there _were mean to him! Still, he healed fast, so he never had to stay there long. He _hated _the hospital; the place scared him to no end!

It was easy to say that Naruto had been through much worse before, but when he got up and looked up to Hinata's worried face, he really didn't feel any pain. This person really _did _care for him…she wanted to protect him, make sure he wasn't treated bad, she spent all her time with him, and now she said that she wanted to be best friends?

Naruto couldn't stop his eyes from tearing up as he looked up at Hinata's face, which was illuminated by the evening light magnificently. To him, he couldn't help but think that she looked like an angel…_his _guardian angel.

"Y-Yeah, I would l-like that!"

_

* * *

Months Later_

It had been roughly half a year since Naruto had befriended Hinata, and the two had become the best of friends. They were truly inseparable, and nothing the adults could do would convince Hinata to stray away from Naruto, or vice versa. And, just as they had planned, Naruto was rarely ever getting hurt, due to his own personal guardian, Hinata. The adults wouldn't dare touch him under the watchful gaze of the Senju princess, in fear that one day her anger would bring them down.

The two were currently on the roof of the orphanage, listening to the sounds of the other children playing and playing with themselves as well.

"I am sick of this place, Naruto-kun!" Hinata complained to Naruto, not being the first time that he heard her say such a thing. In fact, she complained about it daily nowadays. "I can't _believe _that they _still _won't let you train with kunai, or even take a few scrolls!"

Naruto sighed, lying back and staring up at the sky. "So?" he replied casually, not really caring. "Most kids who join the Academy don't know how to use kunai yet, or at least that's what they are telling us. We don't get to use the kunai until we join the Academy. And why do you want the scrolls anyway? We barely know who to read them!"

Hinata huffed his comment away, not wanting to agree with him. She clutched her favorite plushy fox close to her chest and sat down beside Naruto, looking into his deep blue eyes. Her hair was still a long dark brown, and her eyes were dark brown as well. Her hair gently blew in the wind, and she scrunched her knees to her chest in between Kitsune, day-dreaming.

"I can't wait until we become ninja together," she started, her eyes becoming dreamy. "We get to be on the same team, fighting bad guys together and stuff, and we'll be outside of the orphanage! We'll have our own apartments next to each other, because we'll be considered adults, and-"

Naruto frowned as he interrupted Hinata's dream, bringing her back to reality. "That sounds fun," he said, looking at her, "but we both know that you are going to be adopted by some super rich clan, and _I_ will be stuck in a dirty apartment."

Hinata shook her head, refusing to believe such a cruel fate.

"No! I'm sure that you'll get adopted too! We might even get adopted by the same clan!" she claimed, grabbing onto his arm, trying to convince him. Naruto shook his head, even at a young age understanding that that wasn't possible.

"They hate me, Hinata-chan," he said, causing her eyes to widen. "They wouldn't even want me cleaning the floors you walk on, and they definitely won't let me near you."

Hinata sighed, lying down next to her friend, staring at the sky with him. "Well we can wish for that, can't we?"

Naruto shrugged, trying his best not to care. The thought of him being separated from his only precious person in the world made him rather want perform heart surgery on himself. He wasn't stupid at all; he knew that the world hated him for some reason and that they loved Hinata for another. The two didn't mix; angels and demons can't be together as friends after all.

"All we can do is enjoy the time we have now, because you could be adopted any day now," Naruto commented sadly, holding on to Hinata's hand.

Hinata closed her eyes tight, trying not to cry at the thought herself, and grabbed back on to Naruto's hand with all her might.

"Don't even say that!" she said in a choked voice, grabbing onto his arm as if he could vanish at any second. He was just as precious to her as she was to him.

Naruto only smiled at her in response, turning to look her in the eyes. He laughed a little, causing her to giggle a little as well. He did have that effect on her after all.

"Come on, Hinata-hime, don't be such a baby," he said, trying to act more like a man in front of her. "Besides, I wouldn't even let them come and take you away! They would have to get through me first!"

Hinata smiled silently and snuggled herself into her best friend, appreciating his words and his warmth. If only…if only they could be together forever…it didn't matter where they were, as long as the two of them had each other, she could be happy.

_

* * *

Later That Night_

The Hokage sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as all of the council members filed into the room, sitting in their proper places. The Clan Heads held their respective heads high, waiting anxiously for this meeting to start. It was quite the important meeting, that the aged Kage would admit, but one he was not looking forward to. Even though this was the third time that they'd had the same meeting for the same reasons, the decision was still undecided.

"I see everyone is accounted for," Hiruzen started, glancing around at the faces in the room. "Very well. We will begin what we have come here for; we will decide which Clan shall adopt Miss Hinata Senju until it is time for her to form her own Clan."

Instantly, the room erupted in argument, nearly every clan head shouting about why they should be the ones to adopt the Senju child. Sarutobi honestly couldn't tell the difference between his own council sometimes with an Academy class.

"Silence!" he roared, effectively shutting everybody up. "We will go about this like the respected ninja or leaders that we are! Now, I will first declare that Miss Hinata is a Senju, and as a village, it is our desire to raise her as a ninja in an attempt to create the mighty Senju Clan once more, reviving the great Will of Fire which brought this village from the ground. That being said, I will only allow a prestigious _ninja _Clan to adopt Miss Hinata. There is no debate upon this statement."

There was some grumbling from the Clan Heads who were not ninja, but the majority of the members nodded their heads in agreement.

"I will begin this decision by first hearing out what each Clan member has to say about the matter. Tsume Inuzuka, I will begin with you."

Tsume, head of the Inuzuka Clan, stood up loudly and slammed her hands on the table.

"Hinata Senju should go to _our_ Clan," she began, staring at the Hokage. "The Inuzuka know how to raise others as if they were our own! We would treat her well, and she would bond with the family, and then-"

"She would support your clan and give you money when she is older," Shikaku of the Nara Clan interrupted her, earning himself a strong glare. "All you want, or more likely, all the majority of this Council wants is to use Hinata for her resources to benefit themselves, not the Village. This is more of a fight as to who gets the power of the Senju and their inheritance. It's like a bunch of kids fighting over who gets the last candy bar," he finished, sighing and leaning back in his chair lazily.

The Hokage cleared his throat loudly, and though he completely agreed with his advisor, he had to reprimand him for interrupting. "Please keep your thoughts to yourself while others are speaking," he sternly said, feigning anger. Shikaku shrugged coolly and placed his hands behind his head, closing his eyes in thought.

"Inuzuka, I have heard your main argument and I will continue on with the council," the Hokage said, earning his own furious glare. "Choza," Sarutobi directed to the Head of the Akimichi Clan, "what say you of this?"

Choza stood up with a pained look on his face, almost a look of distaste. "As of now," he started, "I do not believe that a Senju should go to any large Clan. All that would accomplish is making their own heads swell up with selfish motives, and while it is true that they would 'raise her to be their own', like Inuzuka mentioned, they would only try to completely make them of their own Clan, fusing the bloodline of the Senju with theirs. Hinata Senju should either be privately trained until she can form her own Clan, or given to a less prestigious Clan that wouldn't let it got to their heads, like the Nara Clan."

The Hokage nodded thoughtfully as Choza sat down, and moved on to the next member. While he knew that almost every clan member would vote for themselves, this was mostly to convince the non-ninja members of the council who to vote for.

"Shibi, would you care to share your thoughts," Hiruzen asked next, turning everyone's attention to the silent Aburame Clan head.

The bug-user didn't even stand up as he shook his head in disproval, his face unreadable due to his dark shades.

"I…" he began, his voice low and dangerous, "would agree with Choza's statement, though it is illogical to voice my full thoughts. This meeting is not about common sense; it is merely to fill the already overflowing cups of the non-ninja council member's minds with false knowledge. We all know that Hinata will either be given to the Uchiha or the Hyuga, the largest Clans who have the largest support among the members. It would be logical to skip this nonsense and let the two Clans debate themselves."

This statement caused a large amount of murmuring to occur, causing Hiruzen to sigh once more. If only it was _his _decision to decide Hinata's future.

"Very well. Hiashi, tell us why your Clan should adopt Hinata, so that we can decide this matter and stop quarrelling over it," the Hokage commanded, skipping over several members to get to the Hyuga Clan head.

Hiashi stood up elegantly, his long robes swaying lightly. His paled eyes roamed across the entire council, trying to meet each and every member.

"I would agree with Shibi, to some degree," Hiashi started, his face showing no emotion. "The only debate here is whether or not Hinata will go to my Clan, or to the Uchiha," he hissed out the last word with venom in his voice.

"On that matter, it is painfully obvious that a Senju, an _enemy _of the Uchiha, should not fall near the greedy hands of the Uchiha. Since the founding of Konoha the Uchiha and the Senju have been bitter rivals; giving up a Senju to their Clan would be foolish. The Hyuga, however, befriended the Senju immediately when they allowed us to enter their village long before my birth. And to my knowledge, the Clan Heads before me continued to remain on social terms with the Senju up until their…'departure', from the village. I plan to continue this ancient bond, and strengthen the Senju under the guidance of excellent ninja. We would train her to become the powerful heiress that she needs to be in order to establish the Senju Clan once more. Under the all seeing eyes of the Hyuga, we would rekindle the Will of Fire that has been scattered years ago."

When Hiashi sat back down with a smug look on his face, the majority of the Council nodded their heads with approval and some non-ninja council members clapped lightly for the speech.

The Hokage nodded himself, almost agreeing with the sly Hiashi. Unless the Uchiha Clan had another great reason for them to adopt Hinata, the Hyuga had this argument in the bag.

"Fugaku?" Hiruzen motioned with his hand, waiting for the man to stand up and talk.

After a long moment of silence, Fugaku, the honored Head of the Uchiha Clan, stood up and stared directly at the Hokage.

"I agree with Hiashi. The possession of Hinata Senju should go to the Hyuga Clan," he said with a straight and serious face.

The majority of the Council gasped at Fugaku's sudden surrender after days of arguing strategically. Even Hiashi and Shibi paled at the statement, shocked at how easily the Uchiha had given up.

"Are…are you sure you wish to give Hinata to the Hyuga Clan?" the Hokage asked, his mind flying trying to figure out why Fugaku was doing this.

The Uchiha nodded his head, curiously looking satisfied at this decision.

"Yes, I am quite sure."

Sarutobi shook his head confused, but nonetheless stated to the Council,

"Very well; does the Council agree with this decision?"

The majority of the members nodded their heads, showing the Hokage that they were in agreement.

"Then as of now," Hiruzen said, his voice strong, "Hinata Senju will be formally adopted by the Hyuga Clan until it is time for her to form her own Clan." All that was left now was the paperwork.

_

* * *

The Next Morning_

Naruto yawned as he sleepily made his way to the cafeteria, his unruly hair remaining unkempt from last night's sleep. Students filed into the large room next to him, not even sending him a dirty look. After all the time he had spent with Hinata, they knew that they shouldn't make fun of him, lest they be chewed out by the Senju herself.

He grabbed a tray and sat down in the far back of the gloomy room, taking a seat at his own table. He didn't want to go and kept food until-

Just as he was thinking it, a tired looking Hinata Senju walked into the cafeteria with several other females her age, clutching onto Kitsune, her favorite foxie plushy doll. Upon spotting him out, her eyes brightened and she quickened her pace over to his table, immediately losing her previous companions.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun!" she greeted to him, sitting next to him, setting Kitsune down next to her. "Did you eat already?" she asked him, noticing his empty tray.

Naruto grinned at her and shrugged, looking away when he explained why.

"No…I decided to wait for you to come first," he honestly explained.

Hinata smiled at him and her cheeks heated up a little bit. Naruto really was her best friend, and he always did think about her!

The two went to pick out their foods together, and they came back to sit down and eat. When they finished, they put their trays away and thought about what they were going to do next.

"So, what do you wanna do next, Hinata-chan?" he playfully asked her, now that they were done with their meals. Today was Saturday, and the orphanage pretty much let the kids do what they wanted that day, obviously except leave the compound. They weren't allowed to do _that_ until they were eight years old, which was quite some time for these youngsters.

"I don't know," she shrugged, thinking hard about how they could spend the day together. "How about we climb up to the roof and think about it then?" she voted excitedly, loving adventure almost as much as her blonde friend.

She didn't even have to ask, as Naruto was already holding her hand and dragging her outside before she could complete her sentence. The two rushed outside, and when no one was looking, they climbed up a low nearby tree which grew next to the main building. Naruto had found out a while ago that its thick, low and numerous branches allowed them to be able to climb up it, and eventually, Naruto had the idea that they could jump from the tree to the roof, since its branches dangled over the building. It had taken time to convince Hinata to do it, but after promising her safety and that he would catch her if she fell, she finally was able to do it.

Now, every time they could, they traveled up to the roof, seeing as it was probably the most adventurous thing they could do together. Once they were on the roof, they walked to their favorite side, which gave them a view outside of the walls surrounding the compound, showing them part of the village outside.

"This view never gets old," Naruto commented, taking a seat next to Hinata. The Senju nodded, completely agreeing with him.

"Yeah. I can't wait for the day when we get to go outside of here together," she said, her eyes glazed over dreamily. "We'll go to the Academy, and play at the nearby parks, and explore the village together and find hidden places, and…"

Naruto longed to do all those things with Hinata as well, and it pained him to know that the only thing that prevented them from that was four more years and a large brick wall. But what if Hinata was adopted before then? They would never get to experience that together…he really wanted to do all that he could with her while they had the time.

Suddenly, his eyes widened when an extraordinary idea came to him. He nudged Hinata softly in the side, who was still talking, causing her to wake up from her dreaming and look at him curiously.

"Ano?" she asked, wondering what he was wide-eyed about.

Naruto merely pointed to the side, his eyes not leaving the spot. Hinata's eyes followed his finger led, and she was let down when all she saw was a tree, similar to the one they had climbed up with.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" she asked, now really curious as to what he was doing. "It's just a tree!"

Naruto shook his head, understanding that she wasn't getting what he was _really _getting at.

"But look where it leads to!"

Hinata looked back at the tree, and her eyes followed along the thick branches, which led _over _the large brick barrier. She could barely see that there was a house that was just visible beyond the wall…there's no way that he could possibly be thinking-

"It's our way out!" he shouted to her, trying to hide all of the excitement that was flowing through his adventurous body. "We could walk across the tree branch, and jump onto the roof on the other side of the wall!"

Hinata's eyes widened as well, now following his thought process.

"But Naruto, it's against the rules!" she whispered, keeping her voice down almost as if someone would hear them. Everyone in the orphanage knew that it very much against the rules for children under the age of eight to leave the orphanage walls. There was a gate at the front, and there was always an adult keeping guard, making sure that no children ran out.

"We won't get caught!" Naruto argued, keeping his voice down secretly low as well, leaning close to Hinata. "We can explore the village together and be back before anybody knows we're gone!"

Hinata looked back and forth between the outside Village and the tree branch, pushing her fingers together in a recently developed nervous habit.

"I-I don't know, Naruto-kun," she said nervously, not knowing what she could do. "We could really get in big trouble!" A part of her wanted to go out on the adventure with her best friend, while another part of her didn't want to risk getting in trouble. To be honest, she wasn't worried about herself nearly as much as she was worried about Naruto. She knew that they wouldn't do anything more than scold _her _for leaving the compound, but if they found out that Naruto had left…she didn't even want to imagine what they would do to him!

Naruto smiled at her and grabbed her hands, looking her deep in the eyes.

"Trust me, Hina-chan," he said up close to her, causing her little cheeks to heat up to a nice light pink color. "You won't get in trouble! It's Saturday, and they don't check on us until dinner time!"

Hinata turned her face to the side, looking away from his piercing blue gaze.

"I know _I _won't get in trouble," she explained to him. "I'm worried about _you_ getting in trouble!"

Naruto was taken aback at the large amount of caring he felt from her words and her voice, which almost caused him to forget about his previous plans. It didn't matter how much time he spent with Hinata, he was always touched deeply when she expressed her care for him.

"Don't worry about me!" he told her, after smiling even larger at her again. "I'll be just fine as long as we're together, believe it! You're my guardian angel, after all."

Hinata sighed, really not knowing what she should do. Should she risk Naruto's safety just so that they could have fun together? Naruto saw the confliction in her eyes and used one last motive to convince her.

"Remember Hinata, we don't know how much time we have left together, so we need to enjoy whatever we already have!"

At this, Hinata nodded courageously and stood up next to Naruto, ready to go with him.

"Are you with me, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked excitingly, standing up as well.

"Hai!" she responded, almost saluting to him.

Naruto jumped up into the air and cheered silently, a common habit of his which always caused Hinata to giggle.

"Then let's do it!"

The two friends nervously teetered across the thick branch together, reaching the end, over the gate. Luckily, they were covered from view by the many leaves which blossomed from the tree. They were both shocked as well when they noticed that the roof of the house below them wasn't more than a three foot drop.

Naruto was the first to drop down to the roof, and when he did, Hinata came after, landing boldly next to him. Both of them were breathing heavily, extremely excited from what they were actually doing.

"We're out of there," Naruto commented quietly, looking back at the orphanage, able to see the top of the roof from their point. "Woohoo!" he cheered, grabbing Hinata's hand and leading her to the edge of the roof. To their luck again, the drop to the ground wasn't long, because there was a dumpster a couple of feet from the roof. They jumped down to it with her, and from there, they jumped to the ground.

Standing up, they both looked wide-eyed at the alley in front of them which lead to the open village. In front of them lied an entire village filled with secrets, tunnels, open fields, trees, shops, other people, and much, much more! They had no time to lose!

"Let's go!"

_

* * *

Ame_

"Yahiko…kill me."

Fifteen-year-old Yahiko panted heavily through the greatly falling rain as he looked up to his best friend, Nagato, who was looking at him seriously. Yahiko looked back and forth between his red-haired friend and their other friend who was currently being held captive by their enemy, his hands which were clutching a kunai shaking madly.

"Don't do it!"

Yahiko's head snapped back forward to Konan, who was currently on top of the hill in front of them, on her knees, being held forcefully by Hanzo, the Leader of Ame who had betrayed them.

"Don't worry about me! You two get out of here!"

Yahiko was torn with indecision as the fate of his two friends suddenly was placed on his shoulders. Hanzo, thinking that he and his gang were a threat, tricked them at a rendezvous, and with the help of Danzo's Root, he and his gang were currently surrounded, with little chance for escape. The only way to protect the lives of his followers, Yahiko had to kill Nagato, the leader of the gang, and also his best friend.

"Yahiko!" Nagato shouted out at him, causing him to jolt out of his mind. "Do it!"

"NO! Don't do it!" Konan retaliated from on top of the hill, captive.

"You'd better hurry up, unless you want the girl to die!" Hanzo threatened from his position of power, looking down evilly at him.

Yahiko panted heavily, unable to choose whose life he would have to sacrifice. The choice was impossible! How could he do it?

Suddenly, Nagato dashed forward at him, a look of intensity in his eyes. With Yahiko's special eyes, he could tell what Nagato was planning to do…

But his friend was too fast. Appearing in front of him, Nagato grabbed his arm and thrust it forward into his own gut, forcing Yahiko to kill him.

Yahiko's eyes widened as he felt his hand, which was holding the kunai, slam into his best friend in a vital spot which would surely kill him. His breathing stopped as he felt his friend's weak breathing on his neck, tears swelling up in his eyes.

"You and Konan," Nagato told him quietly and calmly, "you've gotta stay alive somehow. _You _are the messiah! I know you are! With your eyes, you can really change this world! You…can…really…"

With that, Nagato's body went limp and he fell lifelessly to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth.

"NAGATO!" Konan shrieked out in tears from the hill, her eyes showing her what she was praying not to see.

Yahiko allowed tears to spill from his spiral eyes, the same ones that had given him and his friends the hope to rid this world from the war which inhabited it. Nagato…Nagato was the one who deserved these eyes, not him! Why? Why did this have to happen? He only wanted to protect his friends!

_If the war is going to continue, then I will become the God of this world!_

The words of his friend echoed in his mind as tears continued to fall from his eyes which were now reflecting pure anger.

Suddenly, hundreds of kunai began to rain down from the hill to them, Hanzo ordering his men as well as Root to execute the entire gang.

_I will become God!_

Right before they could reach him, Yahiko held up his hand, causing a massive and powerful force wave to erupt from it, easily repelling all of the kunai in multiple directions.

"He repelled them?" Hanzo thought out loud in wonder, never before seeing something like that done in that way. "How?"

Hanzo wasn't able to say anymore as Nagato suddenly appeared in front of him, kneeling down to snatch Konan while Hanzo jumped backwards. But before he could do anything else, exploding tags began coming from the ground beneath him, quickly wrapping around their bodies as they began igniting.

_BOOM!_

A colossal explosion filled the air as the entire area was filled with fire, destroying everything within its radius, including a lot of Yahiko's gang and even some of his own men who were unable to escape the blast.

Hanzo's eyes squinted from behind as he tried to find out whether or not the blast had killed them.

"Did I get them?" he wondered, waiting patiently for the smoke to clear.

When the cloud of ash finally did disappear, it revealed a generally safe Yahiko and Konan, who were somehow standing behind from the spot.

"Yahiko!" Konan shouted up to her friend who had saved her, noticing that he was injured.

"Stay here and protect Nagato's body," Yahiko commanded to the whimpering Konan, who nodded weakly. With that, he walked forward slowly to Hanzo, his eyes glaring with intense hatred, enough so to started the powerful leader of the Village Hidden in Rain.

"Not bad, kid!" Hanzo complimented, seeing as how his opponent was still alive. "I'm surprised you managed to escape my exploding attack! Those eyes of yours…the Rinnegan…they truly live up to what the legends tell of them!"

Looking back at all of the Root members and his own forces, he threw his hand down, pointing at Yahiko, Konan, and their remaining gang members.

"Kill them all!"

_

* * *

Konoha, Evening_

Naruto held Hinata's hand as they made their way back to the alley which they had left before, Naruto luckily remembering where it was. They had spent the entire day going about Konoha, exploring the vast village together, doing as much as a four-and-a-half year duo could do. They walked all around, their imagination allowing them to feel the joy of adventure.

One of Naruto's highlights of the day was going to the a…what's the word…? Ramen bar! The two four year olds were hungry and Naruto had followed his nose which lead them to a ramen bar. Whoever was the owner of the bar had sympathy on the two, and had given them two free bowls!

Hinata's favorite part of the day is when they had climbed up to the highest part of the village together. It was like a mountain with faces carved into it! Naruto had found some stairs at the bottom of it, and they had dedicated half an hour to climb it, but it was worth it when they actually go to see the _whole _village together! The entire village under their eyes! Naruto and Hinata were both at a loss for words when they saw the amazing and beautiful view before them. They could see the orphanage, a large building in the center of the village, and the open fields and forest which surrounded the great walls of everything.

After that, they had walked around some more, just enjoying the openness of it all. But when the sun began to fade from the sky, they both made their way back to the orphanage together, never letting go of each other's hands so that they wouldn't get lost in the crowds.

"There's the dumpster!" Naruto pointed out, his finger showing Hinata to the dumpster which they had used to come down. At the end of the alley was the wall blocking the orphanage, so they knew that they were in the right place.

Helping each other out, they climbed up the dumpster, Naruto first pulling himself over and then helping Hinata, who was still holding on to her fox doll. From there, Naruto jumped up against the wall, his hands reaching the top, allowing him to pull himself over after exerting himself. He then leaned over the wall and held out his hand to Hinata, who grabbed it and pulled herself over with his help.

Once they were on top of the roof, they were able to use their same strategy to climb onto the branch, using the wall for boost. From there they walked across the branch, over the wall on then onto the roof of the Academy, just in time to hear,

"_Dinner! Everybody back for dinner!_"

Both Naruto and Hinata breathed heavily when they realized they made it back safely in time, without getting caught. They looked up at each other after they were able to breathe normally, only to start laughing in excitement about what they had just done.

That night, all they could think about was the joy they had experienced together which would forever be in their memories. Together…

_

* * *

The Next Morning_

Naruto woke up smiling after he dreamed of all the adventures he and Hinata would do together each weekend. He literally jumped out of his bed, hastily throwing it together, and jogged at a light pace to the cafeteria, excited to meet Hinata at breakfast and talk to her about their day. Sunday, after all, was just as relaxed as Saturday, so it was possible that they could escape again.

His merry skipping came to a halt when he heard voices in the hallway he was in, causing him to slow to a walk to investigate. Several girls his age were huddled together, talking about something of importance.

"So did you hear?" one of them whispered, just loud enough for Naruto to overhear.

"Yeah, I can't believe _she's_ finally adopted!"

At this, Naruto's blood ran cold and he did all he could to restrain himself from doing something stupid. He needed to hear more than that before he made any conclusions…like what he was thinking right now.

"I know, right? I guess that means that _he'll _be all alone again."

At this, Naruto's heart stopped and he ran away down the hallway, as fast as his small legs could take him. There was no way…there was just no way.

He literally ran into the cafeteria, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at him, but he couldn't care less. His eyes darted around at all the shocked or mad faces, looking for that one face of compassion that he had come to love in his life, a face that he _needed _to see…

But she wasn't there.

Turning around, he full out sprinted through the hallways of the orphanage again, ignoring the yelling that the adults were shouting at him. He dashed all the way down to the excluded girls' dormitories, even though it was forbidden for him to do so. Ignoring the random screams of girls, he made his way to where he knew Hinata's room was, and looked in…

Only to find an empty bed with folded covers. Even worse, he saw Kitsune, Hinata's favorite toy, placed on top of the pillow, which sent even more alarms in Naruto's frantic mind. Hinata would _never _go anywhere without her plushy fox doll…this could only mean…

Wasting no more time, Naruto grabbed the fox doll made a mad dash to the very front doors of the orphanage, doing everything he could to stop the tears that were now streaming down his face.

By the time he made it to the front, and he saw several adult faces whom he had never seen before, who were wearing long white silk robes. They were all crowded around the hallway, talking with the head of the orphanage, whom Naruto had seen on several occasions. Being careful, he crept against the wall, being cautious not to get caught, but eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Do you have the papers?" Naruto heard, still hoping for the best.

"Indeed."

After some ruffling of papers, Naruto strained his ears to hear more, pleading to know who was being adopted.

After several moments of silence, Naruto heard some footsteps, followed by,

"Are you ready?"

"…H-Hai."

At this last word, Naruto's blood froze, as he instantly recognized the familiarity. Forgetting all previous sneakiness, he jumped out into the hallway to see who in fact was getting adopted. His body froze once again when he saw the _one _person who he did not _ever _want to associate the word 'adopted' with.

For that split second, his eyes became in immediate contact with Hinata Senju, who was holding hands with a man in white robes, looking back over her shoulder with fear and tears in her eyes.

"Hinata! No!" he shouted out, tears falling from his own eyes, realizing that his worst nightmares were coming true. All of the adults turned to look at the commotion, and their faces turned to looks of disgust as they saw who it was.

"What is _he _doing here?" Hiashi spat out, who was holding Hinata's hand, looking angrily at Naruto.

The orphanage head looked angrily at Naruto and nervously at Hiashi, hoping not to ruin the deal. "Well, the Hokage forced us to take him, but we were planning on-"

"I don't care," Hiashi coldly interrupted the man, waving his hand. "Get that monstrosity out of my sight! Today is a monumental day for my Clan and I don't want it to be ruined by this abomination."

Hiashi began walking out the door with Hinata, who did her best to turn around to look at Naruto, pleading at him with her eyes. The orphanage leader walked up to Naruto and grabbed him by the arm forcefully, leading him away.

"_You _have been a thorn in my side long enough, you fox!" he whispered violently to Naruto. "Well that ends today. I am personally going to make sure that your stay here is going to be _hell_, until I can legally kick you out of here, which I will make sure I literally do!"

Naruto wasn't even listening; all he could see was the retreating image of a crying Hinata. Thinking quickly, Naruto bit the arm of the adult holding him, not caring about the consequences. The man screamed and let go of Naruto, allowing the boy to quickly run to the retreating group of people, pushing through until he could reach Hinata.

For a split second, Hinata's eyes went wide, and Naruto pressed up against her, giving her a breathless hug.

"I won't forget you," he whispered to her, handing off his fox doll to her, placing it secretly in her hands as he heard the screaming of the adults.

Hinata breathlessly cried more as tears poured out from her eyes and onto Naruto's shoulder.

"I won't forget you either, Naruto-kun!"

With that, Naruto was forcefully removed from Hinata, with two adults pulling him away from her. The last he saw of Hinata was her small smile and her teary eyes, and it was all he could do to smile back.

_I won't forget you…_

_

* * *

Later that Day_

Naruto was literally thrown into his room by the head of the orphanage, rolling until he hit a wall forcefully.

"Pack what little you have, scum!" the man shouted at him, infuriated. "Because you are leaving, today! I don't care what the Hokage told me anymore! You will never set foot in this orphanage again! I'll be back in five minutes!"

Naruto sighed sadly as the door was slammed behind him, wiping his tears away. He picked up his bag which he had with him, and stuffed all of his belongings into it. Today was easily the worst day of his entire life, even though it had only been four and a half years for him. He could honestly say that this day, even though it had just started, was worse than all of his days of suffering he had endured in these dreaded walls before he met Hinata.

He and Hinata were both leaving the orphanage, though this was not how he had planned it. If he and Hinata had been adopted together, he would have loved it. Heck, even if they had been kicked out together he would've of loved it.

But now he was separated from her, and he had no idea what was going to happen to him. He quickly stuffed his bag with all of his belongings, though it was pretty much already stuffed. He tucked his pillow under his arm and sat on his bed, using the last few minutes he had in the orphanage to appreciate the time he had in it with Hinata. It had only been half a year with her, but it had been the best time he could imagine.

Minutes later, the man entered the room again, and grabbed Naruto hard by his arm, dragging him out of the room. In little to no time, he dragged Naruto to the glorious entrance of the orphanage, where Naruto had last seen Hinata moments ago. He walked out of the door with Naruto, and walked along the outside path until they went up to the gates of the orphanage.

When they reached the gates, they were quickly opened, and Naruto was given a view of Konoha from the front of the orphanage which he had never seen before, promptly before the man grabbed him by the back of his shirt, picking him up and throwing him out of the orphanage, making him roll painfully on the dirty street ground.

"Good riddance!" he shouted, spitting on the ground.

With that, the gates of the orphanage began closing, but right before they shut, Naruto looked up in time to see a ghost, a memory of Hinata, wavering on the roof of the orphanage with him, before the gates completely shut, locking him from the outside.

_

* * *

End_

A/N: YES, the switch between Yahiko and Nagato was highly intended. You'll find out why I switched them in later chapters.

This chapter was to show what happened with Naruto early on in his life, so we can understand his background more before we connect with the canon.

Wow, thanks for all the support from the first chapter! I really appreciate all those who take the time to review this story and share their thoughts. It usually takes me longer to update chapters, especially because I have more than one story, but I couldn't help myself with the positive reviews that I was receiving. This chapter almost wrote itself, and it was the reviews that motivated it.

Note that this chapter is just as much as an intro to the story as the last one. I'm not going to connect with the canon for a while now, as I plan to follow Naruto along the years instead of skipping to him at age twelve. I think it's important for us to understand what happened to Naruto early on in his life, because I made huge changes to the story. Here are some changes that you should have taken note of:

-Hinata is a Senju, and for an important reason which won't be explained to much later in the story.

-Yahiko, the Ame ninja with orange hair, has the Rinnegan. I switched the roles up on purpose, merely because I like his character better. This was not a mistake.

-Ages are changed in this story, though they shouldn't be mind-bending. Yahiko was 15 years old while Naruto was 4 years old.

-I love Hinata's shy character, but as you can see, it would be illogical to give her that here. Little of that will remain, such as the light blushing, but let's think this out: she grew up with no pressure, was treated very nicely, and befriended the bold Naruto at a young age. Having her be extremely shy wouldn't be realistic; she has nothing to be shy about. In this story Hinata fans will be pleased with her character, but more importantly those who don't like her shy character will be able to tolerate a different attitude of her.

There isn't much action as of now, as this was an introduction to what has changed in Naruto's early childhood. Next chapter will be about his life on the streets of Konoha, and what happens with him them. I know I haven't really shown Naruto having Madara inside of him being that much of a factor now, but only because it's not. Nobody but Hiruzen knows about Madara being in Naruto, and Madara hasn't contacted Naruto at all, though next chapter I plan to show what's going on with Madara and the Kyuubi.

Also, the conversations may seem dry now, but seriously, the kids are 4 and half years old. I couldn't have them speaking with perfect grammar or anything else, but I also didn't want them to sound very stupid, so I went in between.

Once again, a special thanks to those who review, or favorite this story or put it in your alert/community list. The support really helps, and its reviewers who can help steer the story away from crashing and sucking. If you have any emotions or thoughts while reading this, a simple review to tell me is greatly appreciated. Critiques are accepted, and they do change the story, if they make sense. Here are the responses to last chapter's reviews:

OverLordRevan: Thanks for reviewing! You were my first reviewer of the story so you get a special thanks. As for Naruto getting too powerful, don't worry, that won't happen like you imagine. Naruto's coils can only be so big, so he won't be able to use all of the Kyuubi's chakra and Madara's at the same time. This will be explained more next chapter when I go into a scene with Madara and the Kyuubi.

Naruto Namikaze the Legend: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed the update. If you have any complaints of critiques of this chapter, I would love to hear them.

Kyuubi123: I was psyched to see that you found this story and that you enjoyed the first chapter. After all, I really enjoyed reading your fanfic 'Naruto's True Nindo', and it was great seeing such a great writer himself read my own story. You're really talented and readers love your writing, so if you have anything else you want to say about the story, I would really appreciate hearing from you. Hopefully, I'll be able to satisfy your reading desires and if I don't I want to know where I went off track.

Icey Dragon Flame: It's great to see a reader of my other stories read this one, especially because I'm on your favorite author list which is an honor. Hopefully you'll like where I'm going with this, though I haven't gone far into the plot yet. Thanks!

beast keeper 9: Thanks for leaving a review, and putting this story on your favorites! I haven't got far in the plot yet, but I hope what I've got so far is acceptable. I hope you enjoyed the update and I'm looking forward to what you thought of this chapter!

Tobi274: That was a funny review! And by funny I meant really funny, and by that I meant great! I hope you liked the update.

Chewie Cookies: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed the update!

roshane: There you go! Thanks for reviewing!

litewarior4: Thanks for the review! I haven't got to Madara just yet, as I wanted to show what was going on with Naruto in his early childhood. I understand Madara's influence on the manga, so I did make careful considerations as to how he would affect the world by not being there. I just haven't got to a huge point yet.

Uzumaki Crossover: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked the update and I want to hear what you thought about it.

Ranviel: Thanks! As you know, this chapter was another introduction to Naruto's background, so it didn't have Madara in it. And thanks for reading my other story. I plan to do my best not to make this story stale, and there are going to be some huge changes with it and the canon. Oh and thanks for the typo point out! I had to go back and change it, so thanks a ton for pointing it out. Naruto doesn't have a brother in this story. So what'd you think of the update?

Leaf Ranger: Wow, I'm a fan of your writing, so I was excited to see that you left a review. I hope you liked the update, though I haven't gone far into the plot yet. And about Naruto's skill level, we are going to see more about that next chapter. What you say makes sense, and I'm going to follow along with that. Thanks for the review! And if you liked this update, I would love to hear what you thought or your critiques.

lord Martiya: Thanks! How'd you like this chapter?

animefanbren: I hope you liked the update! Thanks for reviewing before and I want to hear about what you thought about this next chapter!

shinonigga: Yeah, I guess it is a different version of a missealing, though I don't plan on making this like that story at all. I hope you liked the chapter!

hinata fan: I agree with you on that part. Madara and the Kyuubi will be in separate cages, because I really can't imagine them sharing a room without killing each other within the hour. They won't be able to completely control Naruto, so that's a good part. And yes, Madara is unable to control the Kyuubi from inside his own cage. Thanks for the review, especially if it's the longest one you've ever written! And I completely agree with you about harems! I _hate _harems; they ruin the specialness of love and destroy good love stories. You can't say 'I love you with all my heart' to five other women, because that's just a lie. I hope you review again because we have similar views to this story!

Dragon Man 180: That is a cool thought about Madara and the Kyuubi. After all, Madara basically ruined the lives of Minata, Naruto, and the Kyuubi, because he forced him to do the work. I like it, and I'll see if I can incorporate it in the story some time. And I agree with you about an arrogant Naruto; we won't have that in this story, and if I do, it will be logical and not annoying. I hope you enjoyed the update, and thanks for reviewing, and I want to see what you have to say about this one!

dbtiger63: Thanks for helping me with this idea! I hope you like where I go with this and help me along the way with what I need to do!

Crypton89: Thanks for the review! I do have an open mind, and this story won't go where you generally would expect it! Please trust me about the Hinata/Naruto pairing: first of all, it won't happen until _much_ later in the story, if it does at all. Hinata also won't be the shy character that she was portrayed as in the manga, because that would be illogical here. I hope you enjoyed the update, and that you stick with this story and share more of your thoughts.

Firelover92: I hope you enjoyed the update! Thanks for reviewing!

BB: Here's the next update, thanks for taking the time to review!

SilentSinger948: I hope you like where I went with my idea. Again, this is just the beginning of the story, so nothing monumental has gone on yet. I'm looking forward to seeing if you liked this installment! Thanks for reviewing!

I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!

-williams5505


	3. Guardian Demon

If you notice something that has been changed from the canon, such as ages, please read the author's note from the bottom to see if I mention it there. If not, and you truly think it is a mistake, I would greatly appreciate if you left a review notifying me.

Sinister Chakra

Book 1: The Beginning

Chapter 3: Guardian Demon

* * *

_One Month Later_

Naruto peeked out of an alleyway and looked left and right before he stepped out of it, preparing to cross the street quietly. It was early in the morning and all of the shops of Konoha were opening up, which meant that the food would be fresh in the bakeries, and breakfast would be delicious.

That is, if he was able to get away with stealing it.

With no money, no house to live in, no one to guide him, and no food, Naruto had taken to the path of stealing to live, as it was his only option. After all, eating out of the trash cans and dumpsters outside of restaurants was only so good until he either became sick or got caught, both which happened to him far too many times for him to make that same mistake again. It seemed that the owners of the restaurants thought that even their _trash _outside was too good for him, the Demon Thief, as they had begun to call him.

Stealing fresh food had been his only option. However, with that came fame, though it was a type that he didn't want. People began to recognize him on the spot and know that he was a demon thief, and he was occasionally beat up on the spot until he was bloodied up or sometimes unconscious. At times he wondered why they never followed through with their beatings and killed him…perhaps they didn't want to get in trouble. So if his death caused them to get in trouble, then that meant that he had to have some value, right? It meant that at least someone out there cared about his wellbeing! Or…that murder was illegal.

With poverty and the cruelness of life came intelligence for Naruto. Though he was young, he learnt many things the hard way; lessons that kids his age wouldn't learn for years to come. At four-years-old, he knew how to make a fire, as sometimes he would have to hunt down animals such as rabbits and roast them over the flame. He knew how to steal, where to steal from, and what time to steal it at. He knew how to make his way around Konoha and spot out important key points so that he would never be lost. Reading all those books in the Orphanage had really paid off, and he had no doubt that he would've died without the extra knowledge.

Naruto sighed deeply as the memory of the Orphanage came to his mind. While he _hated _the actual place, he loved it at the same time, because that was where he met…_her, _Hinata Senju, his one precious person who he had befriended in the past. He had no idea where she was…but one day he would find her, and he would grow strong, and he would rescue her, and then they would run away together…

Only if _she _still wanted to. The only thing that kept Naruto from jumping off the tops of buildings and ending it all was the precious thought that there was one precious person out there who likes him…Hinata.

He always thought about her, and wondered how she was doing. He also wondered if she did the same. He knew that she didn't know where he lived; though he wasn't sure he wanted her to know. After all, nobody knew where he lived, which was quite important. He had to make sure that he had a place to hide after he stole his food, and he needed a place to shelter him from the harsh weather or Konoha at night while he slept.

Several times he had successfully stolen food, only for him to sit down and eat it somewhere and be discovered shortly after. He understood, only after one month of being out here in this wonderful village they call Konoha, that he needed a place to himself that he could hide and shelter himself in.

That's where he was currently staying at. Inside an alleyway, hidden from the world. This, his new home, was his perfect home place. It wasn't just an alley; it led far back along the side of an abandoned building. At the end of this alley, however, there was a large hole, Naruto had no idea how it came to be, but it was large enough for him to easily walk into by ducking, and it led into a secret space that Naruto had discovered one day.

Upon walking into that hole, he had found that most of the large five-story building was caved in and destroyed, so he didn't have a whole lot of space in the actual building. But it was more than enough for him, and it was like his own personal cavern or cave. And because it was caved in from every other side but his alley hole, no one could enter there, even if they went through the main building entrance. It was incredible! He was protected from the rain and even the cold when he built a fire inside it with collected wood. He had his pillow in there, a stolen blanket, as well as several stolen books and other random objects aside the caved in blocks and fallen rubble.

Naruto was smart. He understood that should anyone follow him into the alleyway that this hole would be seen. So, thinking ahead, he stole a blanket off an outdoor hanger and draped it over the hole so that it didn't stick out as muck. He knew that he would have to do more to hide it, but until then, it would have to do.

Naruto had currently exited his hideout and walked to the end of his alleyway, making sure that no one knew that he was coming out of it. Nodding to himself, he dashed across and down the street, heading over to the bakery to steal some of the morning bread that was made.

"It's him! It's the Demon Thief! He stole my bread!"

Naruto had just made it out of the store by the time the owner called him out, shouting his alias as he dashed out of the door. He silently cursed to himself as he fully sprinted down the sidewalk, his sole purpose to make it to his hideout before anyone caught him. Swiftly evading people, Naruto weaved through the morning crowds of people, turning the corner to the next street successfully.

He could hear the shouts of 'which way did he go?' behind him, which only spurred him to run even faster. Luckily, his alleyway was nearby, and before anyone caught up to him or spotted him, he turned into the alley, running down it in a full sprint.

He reached his blanket on the wall, and checking to make sure no one was looking, he looked back down the alley. Nodding to himself, he ran through the blanket, going through the hidden hole in the wall to his secret hideout.

Breathing heavily, he sighed as he made sure the blanket stayed still. He could hear footsteps coming from outside in the alleyway, causing him to hold his breath, but they passed by without any problem, making him sigh again.

Turning around, he walked across the space of his dimly lit hideout, placing the bread down in front of the fireplace. He walked around, lighting several candles with a box a matches he had. Matches were a quite important item to him, as they helped him tremendously, letting him start fires the easy way. He made sure to steal dozens of boxes, as they were one of his most valuable items.

Noticing the smoke rise up to the air, he frowned, knowing that he needed to air out the place more, so that it wouldn't fill up with smoke. But, that was a job for another day. He went over to where he had placed the bread, and sat down, picking up the modest food of his. Taking a bite out of it, he smiled to himself, satisfied that he had found breakfast.

* * *

_Ame_

Fifteen-year-old Konan walked into the cave of their secret hideout, pleased that she was able to step out of the continuous rain that poured heavily outside. She dispersed her paper-made umbrella, and walked farther into the cave, looking for her only good friend, Yahiko.

It only took her a minute before she ran into her orange-headed friend, sitting on the ground with his legs crossed and his back to the entrance.

"Report."

Konan sighed, putting her hands behind her back and looking aside nervously, even though Yahiko wasn't even facing her. "They…died, all of them. H-Hanzo must have known that they were coming, b-because…"

She stopped speaking, as she suddenly felt the room begin o shake, as if there were an earthquake. However, she knew better, as she could sense the powerful flow of chakra that was radiating from her seated friend.

Yahiko took a deep breath, and the shaking stopped. He stood up slowly, turning around to show Konan his tear-filled orange tinted Rinnegan eyes.

"Then…that's it," he said dryly, walking over to her. "First our families, then our followers, then Nagato, and now everyone who stood with us is dead! Even…even Jiraiya-sensei has abandoned us."

Konan shook her head shakily, hating the look of hopelessness that she was seeing in his pain-filled eyes.

"No!" she shouted at him, grabbing onto his shirt with her hands. "Don't you give up hope on me! You're all I have left now; all we have is each other! We can still…we can still change the world, together, you and I!"

Yahiko couldn't help but smile as he looked down into the deep dark blue eyes of his best friend.

"I…I haven't given up hope. I made a promise to Nagato…that we _would _change the world, and if that means that I have to become a god, then so be it. Someday…someday, we'll break this _curse_ of war that covers the land! If there's such a thing as peace, then I'll find it!"

Konan smiled as well, wiping her tears away on Yahiko as she looked up to him.

"It starts with Hanzo. I'll become stronger…strong enough to kill him! And then I will become the Leader of Rain! And from there, I'll have the village under my hand, and I'll go beyond that! In order to stop wars, I'll create _another_ gang…a smaller one, with stronger and more reliable members. I'll search the nations for them, picking out the strongest people from each village!"

The two teenagers, who had faced such hardships that no one their age should've had to face, sat down and held each other for warmth as they silently stared out the cave together, watching the everlasting heavy rain pour down, setting an eerie mood to the scene.

"I will become God," Yahiko stated in a happier tone, placing his arm around Konan and holding her close. "I'll use my…my _gift_, and I'll be able to do whatever my mind can think of. I'll be able to protect you at all times, see everything at once, I'll be able to be anywhere in the blink of an eye…"

Konan giggled, snuggling into him further.

"Maybe you can do all of that, but will you be able to stop all this rain from falling, if you're God?" she playfully asked, looking up to him with her glowing orbs.

Yahiko smiled as well, looking up into the dark skies as lightning flashed across the horizon.

"Yes…I'll even be able to stop this cursed rain. And when that happens, we'll finally be able to see the glorious red dawn that has forever eluded us…yes, the _daybreak_…I like the sound of that."

* * *

_Konoha – Half a Year Later, Evening_

Hinata sighed quietly to herself as she sat in her room, dusting off her expensive dress as she sat on her bed, staring out the window. Kitsune, her favorite plushy fox doll, sat on the bed next to her, her only companion. Today was the celebration of her 5th birthday; she was now five years old. And, as part of the celebration, the Hyuga Clan was throwing her a fancy dinner part with the entire Clan invited.

Well, not really the entire Clan.

You see, Hinata had learned over the months that the Hyuga was actually divided into two parts, the Main Family, and the Branch Family. It was almost like the Hyuga was actually two different Clans in one!

Upon hearing of this 'division' among the Clan, Hinata immediately decided that she didn't like it. And, when she learned more about the division, she learned that she actually hated it! The Main Branch, which she had been adopted into, was the Head of the Hyuga Clan. They were like the royalty within the Clan; they were given the best of everything. They ate better food, slept in better places, learned better jutsu…

The Branch Family, on the other hand, weren't even middle class. No, they were like the _servants _to the Main Family, which sickened Hinata to her core. They had to cook for their own food, whereas they cooked for the Main Family. They had to sleep in tighter and worse spaces. They cleaned the compound, and they had to do all the dirty work. They weren't even allowed to learn the sacred Hyuga techniques!

But what Hinata hated the most was what was known as the Hyuga Family's Juinjutsu, or the Cursed Mark for short. This curse was placed on all of the Branch member's foreheads, and it supposedly sealed away their Byakugan, the Hyuga kekkei genkai, when they died. But Hinata understood that its _main_ and real purpose was to keep the Branch members slaves to the Main members. These marks could be activated, and when they were…Hinata didn't even want to remember what happened.

Her first encounter of this mark was when she was with Neji Hyuga, a boy a year older than her who had been assigned her 'servant'. While she was originally hesitant with this idea, Neji assured her that it was an honor to be a servant to her, and that he was happy to be assigned to such an important person.

The two of them had become something just short of friends, actually, and Neji was the only person who she would really have fun with within the Clan. He was a generally happy boy, and he would always be nice to her and treat her with respect. He was like her bodyguard as well!

Hinata was in a dojo one day, training in the art of the Hyuga taijutsu, Jyuuken. Because she didn't have the Byakugan, it was very difficult for her to learn their style of fighting, but she wasn't necessarily slowed down yet, because Hyuga children her age usually couldn't use their Byakugan until they were at least six-years-old. But she didn't need the Hyuga's all-seeing eyes to see the cruelty of the Curse Mark.

* * *

_Flashback-Half a Year Ago_

_Young Hinata Senju walked into the training dojo alongside Neji Hyuga, who had accompanied her for the walk. Ever since she had been adopted to this Clan, she had been given a personal protector, Neji. He was a year older than her, and while she didn't understand why someone so young would have to protect her, she was forced to go along with it. Hiashi-sama had said it was Hyuga Clan tradition, after all._

"_Ah, you have finally arrived," Hiashi noted as he saw the young duo walk into his dojo. Hizashi, Neji's father and Hiashi's twin, was sitting on the side of the room, peacefully smiling at the two. This wasn't the first time that Hinata had wished that Hizashi was the head of the Clan…he was so nice to her, and everyone else. In so many ways, she pictured him as the father that she never had…_

_When she talked about Hizashi to Neji, he would always smile and be proud that he had such a father, even though he was in the Branch family. The two really bonded together, especially because Neji didn't have a mother anymore._

_Hinata walked to the center of the dojo, standing in front of Hiashi, looking up to him, trying not to show any fear. She had learned day one that showing fear in front of Hiashi was a _big _mistake; Hiashi hated hesitation in all forms. He even taught his daughter, Hanabi, to be fierce and strong, and she was only two years old, barely learning how to walk yet!_

"_You," Hiashi stated, bringing her attention forward again. "You look just like a Hyuga…if I didn't know you were a Senju, I would assume you were already from my Clan. Your face…your hair is the same, though it is a different color, and your eyes…they share a resemblance with our Clan, except for that they don't have the pale look that adorn all of us."_

_Hinata nodded, not knowing what else to do. Was it somehow ironic that she looked like the Hyuga and was adopted by them? She had no idea…she wondered what Naruto would say…_

"_Very well. I taught you the simple Jyuuken defense and offense forms for the past month, and as I assumed, you were able to learn them well, due to your blood. But now I want to see what you can do in a _real_ fight! Come at me with everything you've learned! Treat this as a real battle!"_

_Hinata nodded, and formed her recently taught stance for a second before she charged at Hiashi, bringing her palm back to her hips. When she neared him, she was surprised that he stood in the same position and didn't move to block anything, so she pulled back her punch a little bit. Thrusting her palm forward, she hit in his stomach, with perfect form in her opinion._

_After several seconds, Hinata looked up to see what Hiashi was doing, and to her surprise, he was looking down at her with anger in his eyes. Had she hit him too hard? Moments later, before she could even move her hand back from her stomach…_

_SMACK!_

_Hiashi's backhand sent Hinata flying across the room, landing painfully on the outer edge of the dojo. Neji had stood up immediately and he was being held firmly by a stern faced Hizashi who was frowning deeply. _

_As she coughed and held her hand to her red and tear-stained face, Hiashi turned with a cold face to Neji, who was trying to go and help Hinata. _

"_Restrain him, brother," he cruelly spoke, his voice low and dangerous, "Or _I _will restrain him for you."_

_Hizashi nodded slowly, forcing an angry Neji to sit down. Moments later, Hinata shakily stood to her feet, looking shocked at Hiashi, openly crying._

"_I instructed you to come at me as if this were a real battle," Hiashi spoke out to her. "What you did was pathetic. Now I will ask you once more; come at me with all you have! And wipe those tears away; Hyuga's don't cry!"_

_Hinata nodded hesitantly and wiped her tears away with the sleeves of her training clothes, returning to fighting stance. Once more, she charged at Hiashi, this time making sure to give it her all. When she reached him, she pulled her hand back again, and unleashed a palm strike to his stomach with as much force as she could._

_However, instead of merely taking the hit again, Hiashi smacked her wrist away and pushed her back._

"_Your attacks should be swift and quick!" he instructed, now walking towards her. "Now, show me what you have learned from a defensive stance!"_

_Hinata nodded and swallowed hard, forming a defensive stance as Hiashi walked toward her. When he reached her range, he spun around and sent his foot as her face, which she avoided by rolling to the side. This earned her a fierce glare in return._

"_Do not dodge; parry. Block my attacks with Jyuuken form!"_

_He came at her again, and this time, he threw a simple punch forward, though she was surprisingly able to block it by throwing her hands up at his wrist at the right time. Hiashi threw another strike and Hinata painfully managed to push the attack away._

_Hiashi continued, throwing pulled-back but painful strikes at Hinata, who barely managed to block them. After a minute of this, she was unable to bring her arms up in time and she was thrown forcefully back, landing on the ground once more._

"_Endure!" he shouted at her. "Stand up and take your stance again!"_

_Hinata slowly stood, her knees buckling from her own wait. Her eyes had trouble staying open, and she wasn't even able to hold her arms up as Hiashi walked over to her. He pulled his hand back, and she closed her eyes and finally threw her arms to protect her face when a loud smacking sound erupted through the room._

_Hinata's eyes widened in shock when she opened them again, only to find Neji standing in front of her, blocking Hiashi's attack in a perfect Jyuuken form which was shocking for her young age, especially because he was in the Branch family. She gasped in horror when Hiashi picked up the boy with one arm and held him in the air, glaring him down with his Byakugan activated._

"_I told you not to interfere," he said in his cold voice, ignoring the struggled attempts Neji was making. "Very well. I see that you have grown rebellious. It is time I introduce you to the Cursed Seal!"_

"_Hiashi, don't!"Hizashi shouted, standing up and running over to them. _

_Hiashi shook his head, still looking at Neji. "This is a tradition that must be held! Hinata, pay close attention as I show you what _really_ separates the Branch Family from the Main Family. You will listen to my orders, either in respect or in fear! __**Activate**__!"_

_Hinata's horror filled eyes widened as Neji let out an ear piercing scream, shouting as loud as he could as he held his head in pain, his legs flying around as Hiashi continued to hold him up in the air. Hinata felt tears fall down her face as she watched hopelessly as Neji continued to scream._

_Suddenly, in the flash of an eye, Hizashi appeared in front of her and he grabbed Neji out of Hiashi's hands, pushing the Headmaster backwards. He fell to the ground as he comforted his screaming son, who was still shouting out as loud as he could, holding his forehead._

"_Why…you!" Hiashi shouted as he glared at his own brother with power in his eyes._

"_**Activate!**__"_

* * *

_End of Flashback_

Hinata shuttered as she relived the memory in her head, holding her own arms. The Curse Mark was probably the cruelest thing she had ever seen in her life! The Branch members were just slaves to the Main house because of the mark on their foreheads! Naruto…Naruto would hate it just like she did, she knew it! She wondered what he friend would do in her case…he would probably-

"_Hinata-sama!_"

Hinata's head shot up as she heard Neji's voice from outside the door.

"_Are you ready? You have to go now!_"

Hinata jumped off her bed, brushing the sheets to make it look nice again. "H-Hai! I'm coming!"

She quickly ran to her bathroom to make sure her hair looked nice, and that nothing was wrong with her appearance, and then she ran out of her room to greet Neji and go to her fancy dinner party, not before saying goodbye to Kitsune. Hiashi-sama…didn't approve of her bringing him to any important meetings, even if it was _her _birthday. For a moment, she wondered how Naruto had celebrated his birthday; after all, he was a little older than her. She wondered where he was…how he was doing…she missed him, and she waited for the day when they would meet again.

* * *

_Naruto's Domain_

"Dinnertime!"

Five-year-old Naruto called out this seemingly happy phrase to no one in particular, dressed in a black t-shirt with an orange spiral in it and tan shorts. Standing up from his mattress, he sighed appreciatively as he looked around his room, inhaling the wonderful aroma of cooking deer on the fireplace.

It had been over half a year since he had been kicked out of the orphanage. He truly had changed, both physically and mentally. Physically, he had longer blonde hair than before, and he had grown a little taller. He had also grown some muscle tone, though it wasn't anything impressive. Believe or not, his food intake was probably better than what he got from the Orphanage. He had to hunt down animals, which was a good intake of protein for muscle, and he stole nutritious foods that he had studied and knew would make him stronger and taller.

Mentally, he had become sharper than the stolen kunai which he had used to skin the deer he killed. In just half a year, he had nearly memorized _every_ route in Konoha; he knew the village like the back of his hand. He knew what foods to steal, and when and where to steal them. He knew how to evade even Chunin ranked ninja when he did steal them. And for that matter, he had studied up on the ninja system. He knew that ranks of ninja, and what there general jobs were and their power levels. The Chunin where the middle-aged and young adults who weren't really that talented, and he was usually able to outrun them, regardless that he was only five. Next up was Jonin, who were the talented ones, and who he wasn't able to outrun. In order to escape them, which he did on several occasions, he would have to trick them with something extremely sneaky, or dash around alleyway places that only he could squeeze through.

Anbu, or in some cases the Uchiha Police Force, were the highest up on the ninja list, aside from the leader of the village. When he did something _really_ bad, or stole something _really_ important, those guys would come after him. They had only chased him down three times, and out of those three, he had actually managed to elude them one time, which for him was incredible. The most recent time they had come after him, which was when he had stolen a large (very large) box of explosive tags and in order to escape the Jonin, he had rigged an alley way with them, detonating all of them and injuring a Jonin as well as several Chunin. By hurting one of the Chunin, they had called for several Anbu backup who were patrolling nearby and the chase had begun again. Naruto had literally gone through the sewers, several buildings, and ended up hiding in some sort of secret room he found _in _the Hokage monument.

That's where he currently was. His previous hideout was abandoned, merely used as an escape route if he ever needed one. On top of the monument, hidden from view, Naruto had found a trap door in a large rock behind a tree which led down secret tunnel, which led Naruto to right behind the Hokage's monument. This place was incredible!

The actual room behind the monument was gigantic! It was a large space, big enough to cover the space of the four faces, which was basically was big as the top of the mountain. Naruto had nearly fallen over in shock when he discovered it. He had an idea that there was some sort of room back here, but he had no idea that it would be so big.

The first time he had been caught by the Chunin, he had been taken to some man titled the Hokage, who lectured Naruto and made him to community service, (which is what he had to do every time he got caught, until he became a Genin, which was the lowest form a ninja, and then he would be sent to prison if he stole a lot again). Naruto was curious as to who the man was, so he snuck into the library and looked up several scrolls of the Hokage, which he found out were the men with the faces carved into the large mountain. From there he studied the history of the monument, and he found out it was carved by a team of _earth _style masters from Konoha. However, the part that interested was that there was one small line that said that they carved behind the mountain as well so that it would be easier to be detailed.

Naruto walked up to the monument, using the stairs that Hinata and he had used so long ago. There he found another more hidden set of stars which led to the side of the mountain, right next to the First Hokage's face. There was a door there, hidden from view of anyone because it was almost behind the Hokage's head, and Naruto attempted to open it, excited. To his disappointment however, it was locked. It wasn't until Naruto was chased by Anbu that he discovered a secret back entrance that led down into the mountain.

Anyways, this was the best place which Naruto could imagine living in outside of an actual house. He had stuffed the place with everything he had stolen and more, and because it was so big it could fit all of his stuff with so much more space to spare. He even had a specific area where he could practice 'taijutsu' from a stolen scroll. Yes, this place even had ventilation so that he could light fires in it and the smoke would funnel out from holes, which even allowed light to fill up the place.

Naruto sighed again, thankful that he had found this hidden place. Another interesting quirk about it was that there were multiple exits from inside the cave that Naruto would have never expected. There were tunnels that led underground and into the sewers, and others that led to the bottom of the mountain, and still others that led outside of Konoha in the woods! He walked over to the deer, as it was finally ready, and he began to prepare to eat it.

Naruto sat on top of the Hokage monument, looking below at the entire village below him. He noticed the children that were being led home by their parents, and the late evening restraints flowing with people…every person was under his watchful eye. Every person possibly, with the exception of Hinata.

No matter how many times he scanned the people below with his sharp eyes, he would never find the one person who he was looking for. Each night he wondered what happened to her; where she had gone, what she was doing, if she even remembered him. Realistically, and he was sharp enough to know this, she had forgotten about in him in the luxurious life of whatever rich Clan had adopted her.

Thinking of that made him angry. He hated the world as it was; full of irrational judgment and hatred and killing. He had little reason to have a smile on his face anymore, and the only times he ever did was when he had done something miraculous, or when he thought of Hinata. She was the only thing; he only precious person which anchored him down to sanity. Deep inside…under his skin, in his heart, he could feel an _evil_, flourishing from within, pushing him to enact justice. He could swear that on several occasions he heard a voice inside his mind whisper to him…telling him to turn right when running away, or check this rock (where he found the monument entrance), and sometimes the voice, not even a voice, but a strong thought that he knew wasn't his, would push him to do the unthinkable and…kill.

But he would never kill…he hoped, unless it was to protect his life…or Hinata's. He was sure that he would kill to protect anyone would was precious to him. He just hoped that one day, he would meet her. He knew that he most likely wouldn't see her again, unless he became a ninja. He and Hinata shared the same dream when they were young; to become a ninja to escape the Orphanage. He was sure that she still wanted to be one, and that would mean that she had to join the Academy, the central training facility for young ninja. And if he joined as well, then he would meet her!

But in order for him to join, he had to become strong. Would they even let him in if he wasn't strong? He wasn't sure, which was why he had been spending all of his extra time to train from whatever scroll he could get his hands on. He would become powerful, whatever it took so that he could become a ninja with his friend.

Chakra was the main element for being a ninja. The stronger the chakra, the stronger the ninja. The general idea of chakra sounded confusing to Naruto, and when he read about it in scrolls, it became even more confusing. Apparently, chakra was energy inside the body that was divided into two parts; spiritual energy and physical energy. He had no idea what that really meant, or what kekkei genkai, a bloodline limit was. Chakra was a source of power, and some people were born with special chakra. And because chakra was divided into two, they either had a special 'boost' in spiritual chakra, which would form a 'doujutsu', an eye technique or something, or they would have a boost in physical chakra, which would give them cool different jutsu and stuff.

Naruto had wondered if he had anything like that, ever since he began to think deeply about himself. He healed faster than most other people for one. When Hinata fell long ago and scraped her knee, it took her days for it to heal, while it took him minutes. When kids in the playground fell the same thing happened and they wouldn't be able to heal for days. Also, he could swear that his eyes were different…special, in a way. He would always catch things that no one else would catch, and see things better than others. He had no idea if this was even a kekkei genkai, and when he researched, the scroll said that it was dependent upon the person's last name. Naruto had looked up Uzumaki, but there were no kekkei genkai listed under that surname.

However, Naruto did remember Hinata's last name; Senju. He was greatly surprised when he looked up that name; it was said to be one of the greatest and most powerful Clans ever! They even founded Konoha, with another Clan! They were said to have the ultimate kekkei genkai in physical chakra, which meant that they had the most powerful chakra of every clan in regards to physical charka. Naruto wondered why Hinata would ever be in an orphanage if they were such a great clan, but he had found out that they were scattered off or killed somehow and left Konoha. No wonder why Hinata was so important!

The Uchiha, however, which was the other clan which founded Konoha, had the greatest spiritual chakra possible, which gave them a doujutsu that was the strongest. The Sharingan was what it was called…it gave them the best vision, and it allowed them to see chakra and track movements of others and copy jutsu in an instant…it was incredible! He wondered how much better his vision would be if he had eyes like that instead.

But for now…he needed to make sure that he had food for breakfast tomorrow. He decided that he would rather steal the food now than in the morning, so he began walking down the mountain stairs, pondering on what shop he would steal from.

* * *

_Hyuga Mansion_

Hinata sat on top of her manor's roof with Kitsune as she watched the sun go down and the moon rise above her. Her birthday had been what she had expected for the most part, which was boring. The food was nice at the dinner, but the Main members preferred to talk about her future and politics more than anything else, and she found the experience much less than fun.

After the 'party', which didn't even have presents, Neji had escorted her to her room for the night, after bidding her goodnight. As soon as she thought that no one was around her, she bravely crawled out her window and climbed up to the roof, something she was sure Naruto would enjoy. She had always been a sucker for beautiful sights, just like he had…

She sighed in a bored manner as she stared at moon above her, the stars now twinkling in the sky. She longed for the adventure that Naruto had provided for her, and the companionship of being with her best friend. She just hoped that they would be able to meet each other again soon, and that he would be able to join the Academy so that they could become ninja together. Only time would tell.

* * *

_The Next Morning, Naruto's Domain_

Naruto woke up with the sun and had his already prepared early breakfast in a fast pace, exited for the day. Each morning for him was like an adventure where he would explore Konoha and find something new, or he would steal something interesting and have a fun chase and then learn something cool. Chakra was always his favorite subject to study as it defined how powerful a ninja could be. With chakra, he didn't have to be physically stronger than his opponent, which made fighting wonderful if he was facing older opponents. He didn't really know any jutsu as of now, because he hadn't perfected any sort of flow of chakra to hand-seals, but he knew enough to activate explosive tags and rig other various traps with chakra.

At times he wondered if he would rather be in Hinata's place and be adopted into a big and fancy Clan, or have adventures of his own every day. In his opinion, he preferred the action.

Inside the monument, he walked to one of the tunnel entrances and entered it, walking along the narrow circular path, not before taking several kunai and shuriken with him in a pouch of course, as well as several exploding tags and ninja wires, along with multiple other weapons. He weekly visited the weapons shop to resupply his ammunition for his various needs. His hideout had many hidden tunnels leading to it that showed up in random spots in Konoha, and he had taken to it to see where each of them would lead. He had marked down above each tunnel where it led so that he would be confused by carving it into the wall with a kunai. The tunnel he had walked into had the kanji _underground_ above it, because it led to the underground water pipes of Konoha.

After walking down the tunnel for several minutes, Naruto reached a circular hole at the end with a ladder leading down to the large sewer like underground water system of Konoha. Regular water was flowing across a large path, and if would split into so many other different directions that went to all the houses and buildings in Konoha. Because Konoha was built on a flat surface, there was a large water system below the ground that could have different pipes and such go up to the buildings which each had water purifying systems. On a different level, farther below the water sewers where Naruto was now, were the actual sewers, which Naruto preferred not to travel through unless he _had _to because of the strong smell.

Walking along the underground sidewalk Naruto whistled happily until he reached a ladder, thinking back to make sure this was the right one. Down here in the water caverns Naruto would take his baths to clean himself every other day, which made him chuckle. He wondered what the villagers would think if they knew _they _were bathing in water that he bathed in first, or that they drank that same water.

Eh, it's not like they would know. The water went through different cleansing and purifying systems afterwards anyways, because there were also storm drains that flooded into here.

Climbing up the ladder took Naruto about twenty seconds, and when he reached the top, he slowly pushed the sewer lid up just enough to see if the alleyway was empty, and it was. Nodding to himself, he pushed it all the way to the side and climbed up out of the hole. He dusted himself off and pushed the lid back in place.

He had arrived in the same alleyway where he had originally had his first hideout. This was extremely convenient as his old hideout was still intact, and if he ever needed to elude someone, he could run past the blanket and into the hidden building.

He walked down the alleyway and out into the street, not worried about being seen. After all, the Chunin and store owners weren't allowed to punish him unless they caught him doing something bad, and even if the citizens did beat him up, he could now fight back confidently with his self taught skills. He brushed his hands together as he walked down to a different alleyway, weaving through the crowd to get there.

Konoha was like his own personal playground. Over the year, he had rigged the entire place with traps and various hideouts, supplying weapons to each hideout. When he said that he knew the place like the back of his hand, he wasn't joking. He didn't know why he could remember every place so well or think of cool ideas, but he could. Maybe it had something to do with his self-claimed good eyesight.

He pulled out his ninja wire, explosive tags, kunai and all his other tools as he prepared to rig this specific alley. One day, he would have every part of Konoha as a trap, so that he could escape anywhere. It also took time to re-rig alleys that he had used to recently evade ninja with. He planned to steal from the library again today, as well as a weapons shop, which the Chunin _hated_, and he needed to have a perfect escape as he knew that it was a large possibility that Jonin would go on the chase as well.

* * *

_Elsewhere, Later_

Shisui Uchiha was talented; one of the most talented Uchiha in the Clan, even at the young age of twelve. He had graduated the Academy at the age of six years old, and he had become a Chunin at the age of ten, two years ago. And now, he had recently become a member of the Konoha Black Ops as well as the Uchiha Military Police. All of this, at the young age of twelve. He would be classified as the top genius of the entire Clan, if there was not one other boy who was just as good as him.

Itachi Uchiha, ironically his best friend, was just as talented as him and they had accomplished the same things together. Itachi, for his general brilliance and skills in genjutsu, and him for his general brilliance and skills in speed and taijutsu. They graduated the Academy at the same age, and they became Chunin at the same age and same Exam. Hell, they had even tied their final battle at Chunin Finals, facing each other. The Clan had high hopes for them, and it was possible that together they would strengthen the bond between Konoha and the Uchiha even further.

They had been admitted into the Anbu just weeks ago, and Shisui had been assigned to his first _real _mission, so to say, which would specialize in his speed and stealth. Well, he had thought it was a real mission, but it turns out the person he was spying on…was just a kid.

Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of Konoha. Why would he need to be spied on?

Shisui had a pretty good idea why, and he didn't have to be told. Everyone old enough in the village knew that Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, ever since the fateful night that the Yondaime had sacrificed himself. However, the Uchiha Clan, with the sharpest of eyes, knew something more than everyone else.

The night of the attack, people recognized that there was a man standing on top of the Kyuubi while he attacked, and then man had even faced the Yondaime equally in battle for a short period of time. Who could possibly tame the Nine-Tailed beast and fight on an equal level with the Yondaime, hailed to be the strongest in the world?

The Uchiha Clan had a strong guess. The only people to ever be known to control the Kyuubi were on a very small list, including the First Hokage, as well as Madara Uchiha, who up to this point was assumed dead. Hashirama controlled the Bijuu with his Senju kekkei genkai, the strongest form of physical chakra, combining chakras together to create advanced elements, such as _wood_. Madara, on the other hand, used the Uchiha kekkei genkai, the strongest form of spiritual chakra, using his doujutsu to control the beast.

This still didn't explain _who _was controlling the Kyuubi that night; no one could recognize the man from afar…unless you take into account the black flames which began to spread to Konoha and didn't extinguish until the man and the Kyuubi vanished. To any other ninja, that could have been any special jutsu, but to the Uchiha, it was much, much more.

It was Amaterasu, one of the abilities of a Mangekyou Sharingan.

Only an Uchiha could use this power, and adding their thoughts together, Fugaku, the Head of the Clan, concluded that it was Madara who led the attack against Konoha once more.

That was the end of the mystery…or was it? Fugaku, after revealing this to the Clan, went over how the Kyuubi had died…it was sealed into Naruto. So then what had happened to Madara?

The only possibly outcome was that Madara was sealed into Naruto as well.

This was a gigantic revelation for the Clan, kept an S-Class secret. There was a ninja in the village that contained both the strongest Bijuu in the world as well as Madara Uchiha inside of him, and that ninja was still young enough to be molded into whatever any Clan wanted from him. The Uchiha had to have him!

Still, Fugaku was cautious, and he wanted to make sure that what he thought was true. That's why he gave Shisui the mission to spy on Naruto for the week and see if his noticed anything…out of the ordinary, even for a Jinchuuriki. Now that he thought about it, Shisui guessed that this was a _very_ important mission after all, as it would determine the future of the Uchiha Clan. Perhaps this child would grow to be as strong as Madara and lead the Uchiha further once more…wow!

That was the reason why Fugaku had originally allowed the Hyuga to take control over Hinata. The Hyuga Clan was the only other prestigious Clan influential enough to equally debate over who gets to adopt an important child. So, should Fugaku's beliefs stand true and Naruto really did hold Madara, the Uchiha would be able to adopt him without question.

Each time a child is adopted into a major Clan, there is a meeting about it with the council who must agree. Had the Hyuga found out about the truth during that meeting and decided they wanted Naruto as well, and the Uchiha had been given possession over Hinata, then they would be given Naruto. Sure, a Senju was important to the Village, and the Uchiha would love to have one, but a child with the Kyuubi _and _Madara was much, much more important. Now that the Hyuga had possession over Hinata, the Uchiha would be given possession over Naruto; it was unfair that one Clan could adopt two powerful children in a row. And, there was no other Clan influential enough to convince the council to give them Naruto. Checkmate.

But that wasn't to say that spying on this 'kid' was going to be an easy job, even for Shisui the Teleporter. It had taken him quite some time to actually find the boy, but eventually he did, though it was only because someone had shouted out:

"_Demon thief!_"

Shisui had immediately arrived at the scene to find his blonde target running out of Konoha's library stuffing several scrolls in his side ninja pouch. Directly behind him, three Chunin level ninja came running out of the library as well, cursing and threatening Naruto. He smiled to himself; he had finally found the kid! Not only that, but apparently he actually _did _steal and cause as much trouble as rumors told of him! That would make his job so much more fun! After all, Shisui was not exactly considered a 'black sheep' to the Clan, like his friend Obito had been, but he had a nearly identical sense of humor, much unlike his best friend Itachi who was exactly the opposite. People did wonder how the two could ever be friends, let alone best friends.

Still smiling, he jumped from roof to roof as he watched Naruto, with his Sharingan catching his every move, weave through the crowd with the Chunin falling shortly behind. Man, this kid was fast! Especially since he wasn't using chakra to run faster! Not only that, but he had the advantage that he couldn't be seen in a crowd and he could run through them faster.

Eventually, Naruto ran down an alley, and the Chunin came shortly after.

_Poof!_

Suddenly, the entire alleyway erupted in a massive cloud of smoke from multiple smoke bombs, enough to cause the entire nearby street of people to look in wonder and for Shisui to momentarily lose vision of Naruto.

Not waiting for the smoke to clear, Shisui shunshined (teleported/high speed movement) to the building, just in time to see Naruto climb on top of the roof with a ladder. Surprisingly, the blonde boy jumped across several rooftops with just enough space for him to make it without using chakra, which impressed Shisui. He could easily assume that the boy had practiced going along this route before.

"_Ninja Art: Camouflage Technique!_" he thought to himself, disappearing from sight so that Naruto wouldn't see him or the other Chunin guards.

Eventually, the Chunin ran up the side of the buildings to get to Naruto but by then it was too late; Naruto had dropped down into another alleyway and disappeared from sight to everyone but Shisui, who saw that he had immersed himself in the crowd once more.

Shisui had to restrain himself from laughing out loud as he dropped his technique and continued to silently follow Naruto, clearly amused with what he saw. This boy was talented! And he was only five! He had no doubt that if he was raised in a major Clan like the Uchiha he would've graduated the Academy by now, a year ahead of him and Itachi! He had even dropped his stolen goods off in some sort of abandoned building in the mix, which made Shisui respect him even more. This was really fun!

After several minutes of his legendary eyes tracking Naruto through the crowd, he noticed that Naruto had walked into a clothing shop. Grinning madly, he waited on the opposite rooftop to see what was going to happen.

Naruto swiftly entered the clothes shop, heading over to the children's section which would have clothes his size. He had two pairs of each required clothing already, but he wanted more. He needed them because if he changed clothing more often, it would be harder for store owners to spot him out so quickly. He had originally been wearing a bright orange shirt, but while he really liked the color, it made him stick out like a demon in a crowd…eh, that was a bad analogy for him. Anyways, he needed a different shirt, a larger ninja pouch, and it probably wouldn't hurt for him to by a beanie hat to cover his identity. Now, if he could only get away with stealing all of this and not getting caught…

Discreetly, he picked up a beanie hat and threw it over his head to cover his revealing blonde hair. Just as he did that, an assistant worker of the store walked by him, saying nothing.

Perfect.

He quickly headed over to the shirt section; picking up a large ninja pouch as he went by…He immediately froze as he stared up into the face of a Jonin ninja with a long toothpick sticking out of his mouth. For a moment, they stared at each other, until Naruto dived under and through his legs, pulling a shirt of the shelf and running as hard as he could out the store.

"Hey, it's you again!" Genma shouted at Naruto, running after him. This wasn't the first time he had met Naruto, and the two weren't on kind terms with each other.

"Get him!"

Shisui's head snapped up as Naruto ran out the side entrance of the shop, closely followed by…was that Genma? Hm…as well as several other Chunin. Boy, this kid sure knew how to pull off some moves! Naruto ran fast and weaved through the crowd, but Genma was able to keep up with him, as well as Shisui from the tops of the roofs, who was chuckling constantly.

"Oh boy, don't go into the alley," he commented happily to himself, watching as the scene played out. "You know what happens when you follow him into an alley!"

_Swish!_

Shisui laughed out loud as there were multiple sounds of kunai and shuriken flying around, some even coming out into the street. Looking in the alley, he was surprised to find one Chunin ninja surprisingly tied up in ninja wire, which caused him to laugh again.

Following Naruto, who now was wearing his new gear in order to run faster, he watched gleefully as Naruto ran into the side of another abandoned building, which was about five stories tall. He waited patiently for about three minutes, and finally he saw Naruto come out the top of the building, running to the edge. Moments later, only Genma came out the top, and he dashed over to grab Naruto, but it was too late; using a zip line that had been previously set up, Naruto zipped down it and onto the street ground, running through the crowd. Genma was able to jump down, using chakra, and he chased after Naruto again, falling behind rapidly.

Naruto, to Shisui's astonishment, ran into a dead-end alley and instead of going through various traps, he dived in a dumpster, closing the lid just in time so that Genma didn't see him do it.

"Oh, don't check the dumpster!" Shisui commented again as he saw Genma walk into the alleyways, looking up and down the walls to see where Naruto could've gone in this dead end. This was just like watching a movie, and for some reason, Shisui wanted to watch Naruto escape and trick the more experienced ninja.

To his disappointment, Genma eventually walked up to the dumpster and threw it open, looking around to see if anyone was in there. Shisui sighed; at least it was fun watching Naruto up to this point.

However, to his great surprise, Genma threw the dumpster shut after looking through it for thirty seconds, shaking his head in disappointment and mouthing out several curse words Shisui could read with his Sharingan.

The little guy had escaped! But how?

From an aerial view, Shisui watched in wonder as he saw movement from the other side of the building, on the parallel alley, and he saw Naruto get out of _another _dumpster, which was on the OTHER side of the building! He had made a hole in the first dumpster and crawled through the abandoned building and got out through a previously made hole in _another _dumpster, on the other side of the large building. This kid was genius!

He continued to laugh as he watched Naruto immerse himself in the crowd again, walking across the street and entering the nearby weapons shop…so this kid had planned that all out all along? He knew that he wouldn't lose Genma until the dumpster which was right by the weapons shop?

He would have to get Itachi to watch Naruto with him when he had the time. This was just too good.

Naruto entered the weapons shop, feeling relieved that his plan had worked and he had escaped Genma in time. If not, he would've had to go into the giant underground water pipe system and have to elude him there, but that would take him farther away from the weapons shop.

Anyways, because he had his hat on as well as new clothes, he was able to walk around the shop without anyone noticing who he was. Looking around, he grabbed a large empty box and began filling it with a lot of extra tools, such as kunai, shuriken, smoke bombs, exploding tags, ninja wire and more. By the time he filled it up to the top, one of the workers behind him, standing behind him, causing him to turn around in surprise.

"Hiya!" she greeted, looking at all the stuff in the box with surprise. "That's a lot of stuff you got there! You must have a lot of money! Are you ready to buy? I can ring up everything for you! My daddy owns this shop and he's teaching me how to run the place!"

Naruto looked at the girl up and down like she was stupid. She looked like she was his age, and she had her hair put into two buns on the top of her head. He had thought he was a goner, but luckily this inexperienced girl had found him!

"Um, my mom's outside with the money," Naruto lied, pretending act like the kid he was supposed to be for his age. "I'll go run there and tell her it's time to come in and pay! Be right back!"

The girl nodded, smiling happily at him. "Great! I'll be waiting at the cash register when you come back!"

Naruto nodded slowly, surprised that his quick plan had worked. Hey, it wasn't his problem this girl was gullible! With that, he turned and walked out the door, leaving the waiting girl behind him. Of course, he wouldn't come back anytime soon, so she would have to wait for a _long _time.

Shisui shook his head in wonder as he saw Naruto walk out of the store after tricking that one girl he was talking to. He had just escaped with a large box of stolen items…this kid was golden. This was going to be one hell of a week watching Naruto. Itachi would definitely have to come and spy with him.

Suddenly, to his surprise, Naruto ran into someone on the street, dropping his box and causing several items to fall out on the ground. Hastily, Naruto scooped up everything and put it back in as quickly as he could. Shisui's eyes widened as he saw who exactly Naruto had run into.

Nineteen-year-old Kakashi Hatake frowned under his mask as he looked down from his book to see the small child in front of him picking up a _lot _of items that had just fallen from the ground. His one eye widened for a split second before returning to its normal lazy glaze when he realized who it was. Funny running into _him_ here…

"That's a lot of stuff you have there," he commented as Naruto stuffed it back into the box. Naruto gave a quick fake average kid smile up for a moment while he continued to pack the box.

"Yeah, there was a sale today and my mommy bought all of this for me so I can grow up to be a big strong ninja like daddy someday," he lied, playing his part perfectly. Man, adults always underestimated him.

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully as he looked back at his book. _He _wasn't going to let Naruto's innocent act get to him; when he was five-years-old he had graduated the Academy and become a Chunin at six. There was no way that he would underestimate a kid.

"Yes, that would make sense, if the store actually _did _have a sale today and you actually _did _have parents," he eye-smiled back at the wide-eyed Naruto, who had just finished packing everything.

Unfortunately for the one-eyed Kakashi, eye-smiling wasn't as easy as it looked; when he closed his one eye, he was temporarily blind. So when Naruto ran up to him and cocked back his foot and nailed him in his 'private' area, he had no idea it was coming.

Shisui toppled over laughing as the renowned Copy-Ninja of Konoha dropped to the ground in shock and blinding pain as Naruto quickly ran by him, carrying his box of stolen goods. Shisui was barely able to catch that Naruto had jumped into one of the alley water sewer systems, disappearing from sight because he was laughing so hard.

Oh boy, did he have a story to tell Itachi when he got back! He was going to have a fun time spying on Naruto for the rest of the week!

* * *

_Several Days Later, Hyuga Manor, Morning_

Hinata sighed as she got out of bed, walking over to her window and staring out of it. It was Saturday, and Hiashi-sama had decided to give her the day off. Ever since she had turned five, he had been training her much, much harder. The fact that she woke up a little sore backed up her idea a lot. Still, she would do her best to enjoy what he had graciously given her.

But she had no idea what she was supposed to do! Hiashi-sama had _strictly_ instructed her not to leave the Hyuga compounds…just like last weekend, and the one before that. And all she did then was either sit around in her room or spend some time in the Hyuga library reading scrolls. There was nothing _fun_ to do in this place…even Neji dedicated his extra time to train! And the only other person close to her age was Hanabi, Hiashi's first-born daughter, and she was only two years old! She followed her father around, now walking, and while Hinata found her cute and spent time with her, it was only so much fun…

She might as well head up to the roof; that was probably the most fun thing she could do in this compound anyway. She left Kitsune behind on the bed, not wanting to drop him or anything outside.

Once she had managed to climb out her window and go on her manor's roof, she found a good spot and sat down, looking at the morning view of Konoha before her, hugging her knees to her chest as she stared at the many people she saw throughout the village. Luckily, her manor was at the edge of the compound so no Hyuga would be able to see her (without the Byakugan at least) and she could see the village.

She couldn't help but instantly wonder what Naruto was doing at the Orphanage. She hoped that he was alright…but by the way the adults had treated him before…and now that he didn't have her to make sure they didn't hurt him…

His life was probably hell! They probably hurt him all the time and gave him crappy food, and the kids probably laughed at him…

If only she could somehow help him, or at least make sure he was alright…

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she stood up straight. There was a way…she could help him! If she could somehow escape the compound, and sneak over to the orphanage, she could climb up the dumpster like before and then on the house, and then climb across the tree branch over the wall…and meet Naruto there on the roof! That was perfect!

She paced around on the roof, pushing her fingers together in excitement. She would be able to see Naruto again! Oh, but how would she get out of the compound? Hm…what would Naruto do?

He eyes wandered to the edge of the roof where she saw that another tree grew next to it, and over the compound wall, just like in the orphanage. She smiled, but took a deep breath as she tried to calm her excitement. This was going to work!

She walked over to the tree which was directly next to the manor, and not thinking twice, she jumped up to it, barely reaching the branch. From there, she pulled herself up and crawled forward on it, until she was actually over the compound wall.

However, when she looked before her, she noticed that there was a pretty long drop to the ground, and there was nothing to cushion her fall! What was she going to do? She started breathing heavily as fear took over her and she clutched tightly to the tree branch, hoping that she wouldn't fall.

Her eyes widened when she suddenly heard cracking, and she turned around to see that the branch she was clinging on to began cracking and buckling under her weight…oh no!

_Crack!_

Before she could move, the branch snapped and she plummeted to the ground, squealing in surprise. Using her trained reflexes, she tried to land on her feet, but she hit the ground hard, rolling around in the dirt painfully.

"Uhhh," she moaned, trying not to be loud and notify anybody. After a minute of waiting for the pain to go away, she got up and brushed herself off. When it finally hit her that she had made it out of the compound successfully, she giggled and pushed her fingers together in a nervous habit. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, and when she did, she jogged down the street, trying to get away from the compound before anybody realized she had escaped.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

Naruto yawned as he popped out of a sewer in an alley way, stepping out into the sunshine, pulling along with him his large box of supplies. Man, they needed to add lights down there; the only source of light that kept it bright was several lanterns and the natural sunlight that seeped through several holes on top. Shaking himself to wake up further, he climbed up a ladder (with difficulty) on the side of the alley until he reached the top. He needed to go through his escape routes again, and fix all of his errors and make sure his traps were alight. After all, one mistake of his could end up to him getting the snot beaten out of him by several angry ninja.

Sighing, he inspected the current roof, and took several smoke bombs and a ninja wire, creating a trip wire that would activate the smoke bombs if others ran by.

After several minutes, he jumped across to the next nearby roof, and continued the process, going from roof to roof and making sure all of the routes were intact.

* * *

_Orphanage, Hour Later_

Hinata finally walked down the correct alley that led to the orphanage walls, the very same one that she and Naruto had climbed down from all those months ago. It seemed like ages since she had last seen the place, and she shivered as a wave of nostalgia passed over her.

However, unlike last time, she noticed that the dumpster that they had used to climb up the side of the house was no longer there! Where was it? How else would she get up on the roof?

She walked around the building, and she knew that there was no other way to get up onto the roof without the dumpster. She huffed angrily, crossing her arms in frustration. All of her plans had been ruined! How else could she-

She stopped as her eyes fell on the dumpster that she needed. Instead of it being in the same alley place, it was on the _other _side of the neighboring house…it had been moved! She wouldn't be able to get on the same house as before, but she could get on the one next to it!

Running over to the dumpster, she didn't waste time and she jumped up to the top of it, pulling herself over it. From there, she looked up, frowning. This house was taller than the last one…so she would have to climb up a little by herself. Determined, she jumped as high as she could, and ended up grabbing onto a window ledge, below the roof. From there she pulled herself higher, and then higher, until she finally was able to jump up and grab hold of the roof edge. With one last effort, she swung her legs up and pulled herself over and onto the roof, breathing heavily.

Standing up, she walked over to the edge of the roof. Because this house was taller than the other, she was on level with the wall of the Orphanage, so she wouldn't need to use the tree to climb all the way over. Still…this was going to be tricky. She needed to jump from the roof and onto the wall, and from there jump to the roof of the Orphanage. Could she even do it?

For Naruto, yes she would. The wall wasn't that far away, but she still needed to have balance. Focusing and taking a deep breath, she dashed to the edge of the roof, using all of her focus to jump across the gap and onto the orphanage wall…

However, instead of getting a clean land, her jump was a little short, making her land on the edge of the wall. Not able to pull herself forward, she swung her arms, falling backwards. For that split second, she closed her eyes and wondered if this was it for her, and if she would really die…

_Clap!_

Moments after she fell off the wall, she felt herself remain in the air. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see a hand holding on to her arm, keeping her in the air. But looking up the arm, her brown eyes came into contact with the bluest pair of eyes she had ever seen, and the widest smile as well.

"N-Naruto!"

When Naruto was jumping from roof to roof, there were many things he was keeping his eyes out for, such as ninja who might try to follow him or sneak up on him to attack, or other things out of place. He was surprised when he landed in front of a building to inspect it, and a store owner had run out, catching him by surprise and kicking him straight in the face. It had hurt, and it bled a little, but he healed pretty fast.

But, when he noticed someone small on the roofs far away later, it was natural instinct for him to inspect. However, when he squinted his eyes and got closer to the person, jumping roof to roof, his eyes widened in shock when he finally recognized who it was.

Hinata!

For some reason his best friend was on the roof of a house in front of the old Orphanage! Excited and astounded, he sprinted on the rooftops over to her, waiting to shout her name out…but right when he had jumped across to her roof, she sprinted off the ledge and jumped over to the wall of the Orphanage! What was she thinking? Somehow, and for some reason, Naruto's eyes were immediately able to recognize that she wouldn't be able to make the jump. Perhaps after having months of experience of jumping from heights, he was able to recognize jumping capacity, and from the way she jumped, he knew that she was done for.

Thinking quickly, he had sprinted over to the edge of the roof, just in time to see her wavering on the wall's edge, about to fall off. So, when she did fall backwards, he was able to dive down and grab her hand, falling off the ledge himself, but hanging on to it with his free hand.

After pulling Hinata up to the roof, along with himself, he dusted himself off, sighing in relief that she was okay. He looked up to her, with concern written on his face.

"Hinata-hime, what-"

He was unable to finish his sentence when she dashed over to him, embracing him in a bone-cracking hug, laughing into his clothes with extreme excitement. He couldn't stop smiling either as he finally was able to see his best friend again, so he hugged her back, now laughing as well.

"What are you doing up here?" Naruto finished his question from before after they separated, still smiling at her. Hinata smiled back, and began pushing her fingers together, hopping up and down in excitement.

"I escaped from my Clan for the day!" she explained, keeping her voice low as if someone would hear her. "I came over here to see you!"

Naruto was slightly taken aback at this, and it took him a second to snap out of his trance. She had really ran out of her Clan to come and see him?

"We…we should probably go somewhere else," he said, looking left and right. If anyone saw him on the roof with her, they would probably send squads of Anbu after him within the minute. "We can talk somewhere else where it's safe. Here, follow me!" he finished, pulling her over to the edge of the house.

* * *

_Hokage Monument_

Naruto had taken Hinata up to the top of the Hokage monument, where they now sat, staring at the grand village before them. There was so much they wanted to tell each other…they just didn't know where to start! For a while they had just stared at each other, taking in the other person, almost drinking the image in to fill their memories up. After only seeing each other in memory, actually seeing each other was delightful. Hinata noticed how Naruto's hair had gotten slightly longer and a little messy, and it covered his forehead and bangs fell down the side of his head. Naruto noticed that Hinata's hair had also grown longer, and it fell perfectly straight down to her back.

"How…how is the Orphanage?" Hinata finally asked him, turning to look at him with concern.

For some reason, this caused Naruto to snort and laugh, making Hinata worried. Had she asked something wrong?

"Ha!" he laughed, looking up into the sky. "I don't know…I haven't been there in like 6 months!"

At this, Hinata's eyes widened, and she gasped. "What? H-How? Did you run away?"

Naruto shook his head, and he thought back into his memories, reliving the scene.

"No…they kicked me out. The day you left, and I tried to talk with you, I think I bit the leader of the Orphanage, and after you left, he threw me into my room, told me to pack everything up…and then, well…he sorta kicked me out of the place and onto the streets…" he finished, slowing down near the end as Hinata's facial expression darkened dramatically.

"What?" she screamed at him, jumping up to her feet and causing him flinch in shock. "How could they do that? That's…that's…that's terrible!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched Hinata scream in front of him, shocked that she would be so upset.

"No, no, it's alright, really!" he tried to convince her to calm down. The fact that she cared about him so much made him feel…warm, inside. "I found my own place to live! I-"

"How did you eat!" she screamed again at him, almost like an angry mother. Naruto scratched the back of his head, trying to find a way to tell her in the best way.

"Well…um, for a while, I just ate out of the dumpsters…it wasn't too bad," he shrugged nonchalantly, trying to make it sound better than it did.

Strange, Hinata's silence was somehow much louder than her shouting. He cringed as she stood still, except for clenching her fist and shaking like a volcano about to erupt.

"But, um," he continued, trying to say something better before she did explode. "I stopped after a couple weeks! I learned how to hunt out in the woods and training grounds, and I started stealing good and healthy food!"

Hinata took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. It was almost midday, and she didn't want to ruin her reunion with Naruto by screaming at him. She was about to ask him more about his life when she noticed something on his face.

"What's this?" she asked, placing a hand on his cheek, brushing the hair that was blocking it from view. When she pushed his wild blonde bangs away, she gasped, noticing a fairly large bruise on his cheek. "W-Where did you get this?" she quietly asked. Did…did the villagers or ninja beat him up? If they did…there's no way that she would allow something like that to happen. She would run away from the Hyuga permanently just to make sure that no one would _ever _do that to him, her best friend!

Naruto cursed silently that she found his bruise. He wanted to enjoy his time with her! He didn't want her to just worry about the things he had to go through!

"Hm…" he thought back. Should he lie to her and say he tripped? No, lying would never do anything good to his best friend…would it? Maybe just one little lie so that she wouldn't get upset…

"I tripped over myself when I…when I was walking up some stairs, and then I hit my face…"

He watched her carefully, hoping that she believed him. He didn't want her to do anything drastic, and he guessed that she might for him. After all, she ran away from the Hyuga for a day to see him!

She sighed, feeling her eyes tear up and she leaned against him. "Be…be careful, silly!" she said, trying to giggle into his shirt and wipe away her tears at the same time. She hated having to cry in front of him! "I…I just don't want you to get hurt, okay?" she said, looking up to his eyes.

Naruto smiled at her confidently. "You don't have to worry about me…I've gotten stronger! I've trained myself, and I work hard every day!"

She nodded into him, sniffing and then sitting up straight again. "Me too," she commented, wanting to seem strong in front of him. "I've been training with my new family everyday!"

At this, it was Naruto's turn to be somewhat worried. "They aren't training you too hard are they…hey, wait a second, what's this?" he asked, holding up her arm to look at it. Upon close inspection, he was easily able to see a faint bruise mark on her arm.

Hinata began to worry as well. She didn't want Naruto to have to worry about her either. If he thought that she was being treated badly…

"Oh this? It's nothing!" she claimed, pulling her arm back. "And no, my training is going just fine…" she fibbed a little. It was going fine by the basis that she was learning a lot, but still, Hiashi's strikes could be a little…harsh.

Naruto sighed and shrugged it off. He didn't want to spend their time together talking about their misfortunes. They had to have all the fun they could have while they had the time!

"Here, let me show you something," Naruto said standing up and helping Hinata up as well. Curious, she followed him back away from the edge and the village until they walked into some of the woods nearby. She was confused, especially when he walked up to a large rock which was surrounded by bushes. However, when they walked through the bushes, and he pulled some covering over the rock, she gasped when she saw an opening leading down a candle tunnel.

"Let me show you where I live," he said, turning back to smile at her before walking down the tunnel.

Hinata had originally been worried about Naruto, and don't get her wrong she still was, but now she couldn't help but feel…jealous. Very much so. While she was staying in a boring compound training every day, Naruto had his own gigantic cavern to live in, which was inside the monument! He got to have adventures every day traveling through Konoha, hidden in underground tunnels, stealing from shops and running away.

She was astounded by the giant cave behind the monument. It was huge, lit by the occasional streams of light which leaked in through holes in the wall and numerous candles on the wall. He had his own mattress thrown in the corner of the room, surrounded by small mountains and hills of scrolls, scattered throughout the entire cave. In the center of everything was some sort of training area if she were to guess, as there were several dummies and logs with kunai embedded in them. There were various shuriken targets held up on the high ceiling and walls, a comfy looking reading chair, a fire pit off to the side, and what seemed like a giant authentic map of Konoha held up on one of the walls, light and legible by candles surrounding it.

It was more like a domain than a home…Naruto's Domain.

Then, he had led her by hand through another dimly lit tunnel that which led farther down into the mountain. When they reached the end of the tunnel, there was a ladder that climbed down into another gigantic area; Konoha's water system. There were long tunnels of water flowing around with sidewalks on the side for traveling. There were also ladders leading up at every water intersection. Naruto could travel throughout Konoha _underneath _it! It was huge! It was almost like a small underground city full of streets.

"How do remember where each waterway leads to, and where the ladders head up to?" she asked, fixing her hat. Naruto had given her one of his beanie hats which covered up the top of her head in hopes to help disguise her to a certain extent. While her hair still flow down her back, it made her look…rougher in a way, and no one would immediately see her as Hinata Senju.

"I used to have a map," Naruto said, beginning to climb up a ladder with her following close behind. "But after you go through these a couple of dozen times, you memorize it, ya know? I go through every day after all! It also helps if you visualize what's in Konoha above you. And because I know most of Konoha like the back of my hand, it's easy to keep track. Right now we're going to head up into an alley way right across from a dango restaurant."

Hinata nodded, amazed as she climbed up the ladder behind him. Her nice looking clothes were getting somewhat dirty, but she honestly couldn't care less. She was having so much fun!

Naruto pushed the sewer head at the top of the ladder aside, and together, he and Hinata climbed up into the alley, into Konoha.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

"Ah, there he is!"

Shisui jumped across several buildings in seconds until he landed on one, standing on the edge. "He's right down there, coming out of the sewer!"

"Is this really going to be worth my break?" twelve-years-old Itachi asked, landing next to his best friend, also looking down. He focused his sharp eyes to see a young boy with a black shirt on and tan shorts climb out of the sewer, but his eyes widened for a split second when another person, a young girl, climbed out behind him.

"Didn't you say that he traveled alone?" he asked to Shisui, who seemed shocked as well.

Shisui shrugged, looking down with curiosity. "Yeah! As far as I know, he's never partnered up with anybody! He's always been alone!"

It took a few moments, but when the young girl lifted her head to look around in wonder, they both instantly recognized who it was.

Hinata Senju! What in the world was she doing with Naruto?

"That's…interesting," Itachi noted to Shisui, whose mouth had dropped open.

After having lunch together at a crowded fast-food place (they both had covered up their faces for the most part), the dynamic duo had traveled throughout Konoha, with Naruto her all of the things which he would do in a day. He showed her cool rooftops, abandoned buildings, rivers and bridges, Naruto's other hideouts, and much more. He had even stolen a candy bar out of the store and run away from the store owner with her, laughing all the way together. However, was getting late in the evening, as the two had spent all of the day together.

Hinata sighed as she continued to hold on to Naruto's hand, as he led her through the city streets. He was taking her to see a cool training ground with a waterfall, and it was going to be their last stop of the day.

"I have to be home by 7:00 for dinner," she had told him after they had finished their last quest. Today had probably been the best day of her entire life so far, and she had spent it all with him.

He understood the time deadline, and he told her that there was one more thing that he wanted to show her; the waterfall at a training ground.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, they finally made it out of the main city area, and into an open field.

"We're almost there," Naruto said, pulling her along with him a quick pace. She nodded, almost not wanting it to be true. She wanted to spend all of her time with him, forever. She didn't want it to end!

"Do you think," she asked, tugging on his hand as they ran through the fields together. "That we'll be able to do this next week?"

Naruto turned and smiled at her, flashing his foxy grin which caused her to fill up with warmth. "Of course! We can meet on the Hokage's Monument every Saturday in the morning!"

She smiled; glad that they would be able to do this each week. If she could, without getting caught, then her time at the Hyuga Compound would be so much better!

Suddenly, Naruto stopped, after they had just reached over the top of the hill. "There it is!" he said, pointing forward to the side of a mountain where a beautiful waterfall was pouring water over it, sparkling in the evening twilight.

"It's…beautiful…"

"So this is all you wanted to show me?" Itachi asked Shisui in a bored manner, hidden from a distance. Shisui sighed, shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

"I'm telling you, you just came on a bad day! Usually he does all these super-funny things and tricks all these ninja…I think this has something to do with that girl that came with him, the Senju. I've never seen her before…do you think they were friends before?"

Itachi shrugged, standing up and about to leave. "Not sure. Maybe they…"

Shisui turned up to Itachi after he had suddenly stopped talking the middle of the sentence, and he was surprised to see that Itachi had his Sharingan activated and he was staring off into the distance with a serious look on his face.

"What is it?" Shisui asked quietly, greatly concerned with the look on Itachi's face.

After a moment of silence, Itachi responded in a whisper,

"I can see someone…no, several ninja, hiding in the trees over there," he said, pointing to where he was looking.

Shisui nodded, and in a second he activated his own Sharingan, now looking where Itachi had pointed. True to his friend's words, he could see the powerful chakra signatures of several ninja, hiding in the trees. With chakra as powerful as them, they had to be at least Jonin level ninja!

"There not from around here," Shisui commented, getting worried. "I've never seen them before!"

Itachi nodded as well, though in a much calmer matter. "They must be here to capture Hinata…or Naruto."

Shisui stood up, pulling out a kunai of his. "Then let's go over there and get them before they can-"

Shisui stopped, surprised when Itachi forcefully pulled him back down to the ground, motioning for him to be quiet.

"What are you doing?" Shisui whispered to him, clearly frustrated. "We have to save them!"

Itachi shook his head, his eyes never leaving the hidden ninja. "No. We need to know why they are here. Foolish villains tend to reveal their plans in monologue before they attack, and these might do the same. We need to know if they are after either Naruto or Hinata…and more importantly…

"We need to know what Naruto will do in defense."

Shisui looked at Itachi like his was crazy, not following his plan. "What do you mean, what Naruto will do in defense?"

Itachi sighed, still not taking his eyes off the ninja. "If I'm not incorrect, I believe that you were on a mission to spy on Naruto not for the fun of it, but to see whether or not Madara lives inside of him. This…this is our chance!"

Shisui's eyes widened as the idea came to him. If the situation called of it, Naruto might draw on Madara's power, and then they would be able to see into Naruto's chakra system and see if Madara's presence was there at all!

"Just wait for now."

Naruto and Hinata sat together in front of the waterfall, spend the last few minutes they had together enjoying the view and ambience of the waterfall. Today probably had been the best day either of them ever had…everything had gone perfectly for them!

Eventually, Naruto stood up, with Hinata after him. "It's probably time for you to go home now," Naruto regretfully said. Hinata sighed, understanding that he was probably right.

"Alright…thank you," she said, looking up to him, causing him to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"For what?" he asked, not catching on.

"Today was amazing…with you," she said, pushing her fingers together in nervous habit. "Thanks for showing me everywhere, it was really wonderful! I can't wait to meet up with you next week!"

Naruto was about to tell her that it was his pleasure, when something caught his attention behind her. A quick motion, but it was enough for his eyes to catch on.

"Ah, how very touching," a voice sounded out from nowhere, causing Hinata to snap around. Suddenly, three ninja jumped into the clearing, staring at them. Naruto understood immediately that they weren't from Konoha, as he was able to catch the strange symbol that they wore on their forehead protectors that he had never seen before.

"Who are you?" Naruto shouted out to them, standing protectively in front of Hinata, pushing her behind him. He didn't even notice that she had fearfully clutched onto his clothing from behind, trying to hide herself.

The main ninja who was standing in front walked further forward, smirking confidently.

"I would have assumed that someone as important as a Senju would be guarded all the time, especially after the destruction of the entire clan…the Raikage sent three of us in order to fight off anyone guarding you, but I see you only have one guardian…and he's a child! Not even old enough to be an Academy student!"

Naruto grinded his together, pulling out a kunai slowly. This was _not _good. They had just said that they had been sent by the Raikage, the leader of Cloud, to fight off anyone guarding Hinata…that meant that they either wanted her dead, or they wanted to capture her!

"What do you want Hinata for?" he shouted back again, his mind spinning at what he could do. These guys were sent on an important mission, and they would be strong enough to fight off anyone guarding Hinata, so he knew that they had to either be Jonin or Anbu. He thought of telling to run off while he held them off, but he guessed that he wouldn't stand a chance and she wouldn't make it past five steps.

The main ninja chuckled, amused for some reason. "That's an obvious one; she's a Senju! With her blood integrated in our Clans, then we would be so much stronger! We could have our own Senju Clan as well, controlled by Cloud!"

Naruto cursed, not knowing what to do. If he waited for them to attack, Hinata was screwed…if he ran away, Hinata wouldn't be able to make it…his only option was to catch one of them off guard! If only he had set traps out here!

Not wasting a second, he pulled out several more kunai in a flash, hurling them at the group as hard as he could.

Unfortunately, they were able to bat them away without even blinking an eye.

"Ah, a feisty one you are!" the ninja commented, happily. Suddenly, his face dropped to a completely serious one, his eyes narrowing. "Don't kid yourself. Take them out!" he shouted, throwing his hand forward.

In a second, the two standing beside him dashed towards Naruto, who was sweating in fear. His sight was restricted to mere tunnel vision as they neared him. This was it; the life or death of him and Hinata was in his hands. He needed…he needed to be strong!

Thinking quickly, he threw several smoke bombs out in front of where they were running. He would have to use what he had correctly!

As soon as the cloud of smoke erupted, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and dashed off to the side, sprinting as fast as their legs would carry them. But, just like he expected, the ninja had jumped up out of the smoke and given chase to them. Having thought ahead, Naruto took out several kunai with explosive tags wrapped around them, and threw them at the attackers. Just like before, a large explosion filled the air, though this one was much more violent.

As they continued to run, Naruto's eyes fell on the image of the village which was off in the distance. There was no way that they would be able to make it back to the village safely…

Suddenly, the main ninja appeared in front of him in a flash and punted Naruto back with a strong kick to the chest, consequently sending Hinata with him due to them holding on to each other.

Naruto gasped for breath as he got up from off the ground. Looking around, he saw that the three ninja had now surrounded them, and were closing in slowly, confident of their success. Quickly, Naruto dug his hand into his ninja pouch, looking for what he had left…

Several shuriken and one more exploding tag. _Damn_! He had used up all of his weapons setting up traps around the village…well what good would they be if he wasn't alive to use them?

Slowly, breathing heavily, he pulled out a kunai and an exploding tag, wrapping the tag around the holder of the short blade. The three oncoming ninja stopped as they saw him pull out the weapon, being cautious just in case.

"Oh, you think that using the same attack will get us this time?" the head ninja mocked, clearly amused at his tactics. "That's the difference between a ninja…and a little brat like yourself; you don't use your brain! Do your worse and hurry up with it so that we can kidnap little Miss Senju, or I'll kill you before you can waste any more of my time!"

Naruto felt his insides turn at the sick look of confidence he saw written on the man's face. Looking back and forth between the man, Hinata, and his exploding tag, he reached his decision. He may not live, but whatever it took to ensure Hinata's survival…

Before any of them could react, he took his explosive kunai and hurled it as high into the air as he possibly could, throwing as hard as his arm would allow. The three attackers looked on in confusion as the kunai soared upwards, harmlessly away from anyone. When the kunai reached the peak of its throw, it exploded, creating a large and visible blast and flare, filling the air with sound.

While the other ninja laughed at Naruto, the main one's eyes hardened as he looked at the smirking Naruto with annoyance.

"We may not be able to defeat you three," Naruto commented with a smirk over the laughter of the other ninja, "but the Anbu who are heading over now to investigate the explosion will!"

The laughter immediately stopped when everyone understood what Naruto had done. It hadn't been an attack; it was a message to village for help!

"Why, you little brat!" the ninja hissed out, his eyes narrowing. "I don't like killing children, but I'll make an exception just for you!" With that, he disappeared from sight, only to reappear in front of Naruto, once more kicking him in the chest, sending him flying back.

However, unlike before, the ninja followed the attack and right when Naruto got up he grabbed him by the neck, lifting him into the air with one powerful hand movement. With his other free hand, he pulled out a kunai, smiling menacingly.

"This is it for you kid," he said, smiling evilly, watching Naruto struggle for breath. "You're going to die for causing us problems!"

Naruto wasn't even paying attention to what the man was saying as his eyes traveled beyond him to and where Hinata was. The two other ninja had advanced on her, and she fought them off for several seconds with strange palm strikes before they forcefully grabbed her, restraining her. She screamed and she tried to bite the hand of one of her captors, gaining her freedom for a split second.

"Naruto! Help-"

Hinata stopped shouting out when one of the ninja chopped her in the back of the neck, causing her to fall limp to the ground, unconscious.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he watch the unconscious Hinata be hauled over the shoulder of the enemy ninja. How could they…what was he going to do…?

Naruto's attention was brought to the man who was choking him, about to strike him dead. He felt a deep and burning…_anger_ come from inside him when he focused on the man's eyes. He had been having a perfect day with Hinata until he threatened it! Now, Hinata was going to be captured, and he…and he…

Suddenly, Naruto's world began to fade from the lack of oxygen. The last thing he saw was the man laughing at him from the outside before his faded to black and he fell unconscious.

* * *

_Naruto's Subconscious_

"Are you going to let him die, just like that?"

A tall man with long, spiky black hair stood in front of a giant cage, speaking powerfully into the dark depths. The man wore red armor over a dark blue outfit, and he carried a large kusarigama on his back.

After a small moment of silence, two giant orbs opened and two crimson fox eyes glared down angrily at the man. An even larger set of fangs revealed themselves as the Kyuubi, the legendary Nine-Tailed Fox, growled out at him.

"**You think I care about the human**?" he snarled down, the mere bass of his voice loud and powerful enough to send ripples throughout the shallow waters on the floor.

Uchiha Madara, the man who fearlessly addressed the Kyuubi, scoffed in front of the massive demon, crossing his arms in impatience.

"You and I both know that if he dies, we die as well. Don't feign ignorance of the matter, oh mighty Lord of the Foxes," he spoke out in annoyance.

The way he said the last part apparently ticked off the Bijuu as it seemingly stood up in its cage, growling dangerously, his aura sending stronger ripples out in the water.

"**Be careful with the way you address me**!" the Kyuubi spat out, his giant fangs moving up and down as he talked. "**You forget the power that I have, the power of the Kyuubi! I am not human like you! I do not bleed like you! My chakra is strong enough to heal wounds other Bijuu have attacked me with...this small wound in his head is nothing to me!**"

Madara sighed, annoyed with the pride of the demon fox. "And _you_, fox, forget who is behind bars, kept within a cage like a misbehaved animal."

_BOOM!_

The Kyuubi roared, sending tidal waves of water out of the cage as well as dangerous crimson chakra, pouring out and soaring past Madara. However, even through the blast of wind, Madara remained completely still, with the exception of his hair, which flew backwards.

Scarlet chakra began to leak out of the cage, circling around Madara, bubbling dangerously like lava.

"**Don't assume that these bars won't stop me from killing you, Uchiha!" **he roared back at Madara, the chakra building up around Madara.

Uchiha Madara closed his eyes, ignoring the bubbling death around him which caused the infinite water on the ground to sizzle and evaporate into steam.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes sharply, and his iris turned into a darker crimson, with a black circular ring with three holes in it, and three black bars stretching out from the circle. The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"You couldn't kill me out in the real world," he said, his voice booming loud with chakra, "and you won't be able to kill me in here either!"

With that, the red chakra bubbling around him burst into black flames, roaring as they burned, causing even the Kyuubi to take a step back in caution. Eventually, the flames died down to a small ring of black fire, and Madara turned around, walking away.

"I see you don't want to cooperate with me. Very well; I will tell you what your job is. This vessel of ours, Namikaze Naruto, is not strong enough to support _both _of our massive chakras. So we will divide our powers among him; I will take control of his conscious, his body, and his eyes, and you protect his body with your chakra from the inside; heal him when he is wounded and protect him from attack. Together, he will become invincible…and so will we."

The Kyuubi snarled, but nonetheless didn't argue with Madara. As much as the beast hated the ninja, he understood that what he had said was logical; trying to flood Naruto with both of their chakras would kill them all. So instead, Madara would take control of Naruto's body and the Kyuubi would use his powers to heal him when needed.

"**Bring…bring me a snack.**"

Madara chuckled evilly, and when reached the end of the walkway, he shimmered out of sight, disappearing from the realm of Naruto's subconscious.

* * *

_Outside_

The head ninja pulled his hand back, preparing to finish off the unconscious boy in his hand when suddenly the boy's eyes shot open. But instead of the sharp blue ones which had been there seconds ago, he stared in surprise into crimson eyes with a strange black pattern in them. Was this…the Sharingan? Was that even possible? He had never seen a Sharingan that looked like this one before him!

Unexpectedly, before he could even bring his hand forward, he felt the eyes in front of him pulse with chakra, and his own world began to fade into red.

He instantly dropped the boy from his grip and he fell to the ground, clutching his head, screaming as loud as he could. The pain…the most pain he had ever imagined before was pulsing through his body and his mind, not ceasing in the least. His mind was blanking out with the incredible pain, but it wouldn't allow him to pass out from the pain. The image of the evil eyes he had seen before burned into his mind, and it glared down at him even when he shut his eyes tight. His hand reached out to the kunai he had dropped as well, and he tried to grab it and end his incredible suffering…

When child's sandal stepped on his forearm, and with incredible force, it completely crushed it, his sandal pushing through the arm and cracking the bones and destroying all of the tissue and muscle. The head ninja continued to scream as even more pain flooded into his body. Why…why wouldn't he die?

Now, it was Naruto's turn to pick up the man with his hand and hold him as high as his small arms would allow, glaring at him with his Mangekyou.

"**You won't die…not just yet. I almost pity you for what you are about to go through**," Naruto commented in a low, powerful and chakra laced voice that certainly didn't belong to him.

Just then, the man's screaming stopped and his eyes rolled back into his head as he fell over, completely still. The two ninja from behind dropped Hinata as they looked in horror and confusion at what was going on in front of them.

The Kyuubi chuckled happily as a man appeared before him _inside _of the cage, looking around in confusion.

"Where am I? What's going on?" The Kyuubi leaned forward, opening up his mouth as he prepared to strip the human of his flesh, and savor each and every drop of blood that he had been deprived of for many years.

"What did you do to him, you brat?" one of them shouted out, shocked as to why their leader had just started screaming and then fell over silent and dead.

Naruto's crimson eyes shot up to the one who spoke out, causing him to freeze in place from the massive killer intent that the ninja had never before even imagined was possible.

"W-W-What a-are you-d-doing t-to-"

The ninja's stuttering stopped when Naruto's eyes suddenly pulsed with chakra, and a barely visible shimmer flew through the air, before the ninja's head was sliced cleanly off, flying far into air behind him, the body falling limp down seconds after.

The last ninja looked on in absolute horror as his companion had just been beheaded by the kid merely _looking _at him, just after their leader had fallen over dead after looking into the boy's eyes.

He fell onto his knees, dropping the kunai out of his hands as he pleaded to the boy for his dear life.

"Please, spare me!" he shouted, instantly recognizing that he was outmatched. If he looked closely, he could swear he could see a faint glow of red covering the boy's body.

Naruto looked at the man curious for a moment, almost as if he was considering the option.

"**Hm…no.**"

A second later, the man suddenly burst into black flames, screaming as he fell over, rolling on the ground, trying to do anything to put out the flames. However, after several moments of his screams, he fell deathly silent, lying still in the grass as the flames continued to burn on him.

Naruto walked up to the scene, watching amusedly as the man continued to burn. He clicked his fingers, and just as quickly, the famed 'inextinguishable' flames of Amaterasu disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. He needed to make sure that the Anbu and Police Force were able to identify all of the bodies, after all.

He sighed as he could sense multiple ninja approaching him from far away, as well as two young ninja who were hiding in the bushes far away. He turned his head to look at the bushes where the two were hiding, and they instantly jumped out into the clearing, holding kunai in their hands.

Upon seeing them, Naruto chuckled, amused. They were Uchiha!

He thought about saying something to them, but he decided against it. He had done enough already. Letting go of control of Naruto's body, he receded back into the boy's subconscious, causing the boys eyes to return to a normal blue. However, just before Naruto fell unconscious, his blue eyes paled out until they were dull, before they rolled to the back of his head when he fell down to the ground.

* * *

_End_

A/N: Sorry to leave the story off on a non-happy note. Anyways, done with Naruto's first awakening of the Sharingan. Please read all of this author's note up until the review responses, though I would recommend skimming through those as well. Treat those like a FAQ, in a way. Out of thousands who might read the chapters, only a small handful will review, so each review asking a question probably represents the questions of hundreds more who don't want to review.

Plot hasn't got that far yet, but it will, very soon, and the tempo will go way up. And I will add more of Madara and Kyuubi next chapter to show what they're really doing inside of Naruto.

Thanks a ton for the support and reviews of the last chapter! That last chapter was my most reviewed chapter ever, though that's unimpressive as I haven't been on this sight too long. Still, I was planning to update my other story's next chapter, but when I received all of the wonderful reviews, I just had to write one more chapter really quickly.

This is one of the real first steps of divergence from the canon, as before Hizashi had been the one to kill Hinata's captor. However, in my world, I thought that the Raikage would be smarter and send three ninja to capture the Senju, as she is more important than in canon. Still, here are some other important notes of the story:

-Ages were changed. Kakashi's age was the same, I believed, but Itachi and Shisui were made older to the age of twelve

-Madara was not in a cage inside the Kyuubi, though this will be explained later when I go into that part more

-Hinata looks just like a Hyuga, though with brown hair and brown eyes

-Survival has made Naruto smarter, along with his eyes

-Madara was able to use all of his powers _through_ Naruto. What are the consequences of that?

-Naruto can travel through the village secretly through the large underwater system

-The Uchiha Clan understood the significance of the black flames the night of the Kyuubi's attack, and they sent Shisui to spy on Naruto

If I forget, (which I know I did cause I just skimmed through this), any other notable changes or something that doesn't make sense, please leave a review! Once again, a special thanks to those who review, or favorite this story or put it in your alert/community list. The support really helps, and it is reviewers who can help steer the story away from crashing and burning. If you have any emotions or thoughts while reading this, a simple review to tell me is greatly appreciated. Critiques are accepted and encouraged, and they do change the story, if they make sense. Here are the responses to last chapter's reviews:

**YOU!** **You **who noticed this was bolded and in caps! Leave a review if you finished the chapter to tell me how it went!

**You!** The person who ignored the last comment and is about to do something else! Leave a review or so help I will find you and…never mind, just leave a review. Pretty please?

Kyuubi123: Thanks for another review! You were correct when you caught on that the Uchiha Clan had some extra info. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, and I would love to hear what you had to say about it. (I'm still psyched that you even read my story)

animefanbren: Thanks! It made sense that Hinata would be more courageous and able to take openly to Naruto. Unfortunately, I had to leave this chapter on another sad like note, because I didn't want to extend it for too long. I hope you liked the chapter and review again!

Leaf Ranger: I glad you reviewed again! The Hyuga will naturally attempt to brainwash Hinata, but it will take more than that for her to forget about Naruto. However, as we will see next chapter, she will subconsciously be taught to hate not him, but the Uchiha. Anyways, thanks a ton for the review and the compliment! I'm pretty sure I ran around the room like an idiot when I read your review. You're like…me trying to make a video game and the guy who made Zelda tells me that I have a lot of talent, and that my style is better. It's huge! I hope you liked the chapter and review again!

raw666: Great question: How is Sarutobi going to explain in keeping Naruto's family a secret since Hinata family is of just as high risk? Well, Hinata's family was never a true secret, for the most part. Her mother was a Senju, and she was pregnant and the father was unknown, but I'll discuss her heritage later in depth. Anyways, people knew that she was a Senju, as the village loved that Clan, and the realized that she and her mother were the last ones since Tsunade left. However, her mother died, she was put into the orphanage. Once again, the village knew her mother was a Senju, where as nobody knew that the Yondaime's wife was the one who gave birth to Naruto. That was hidden, because the Yondaime didn't want people to know that he had a child (this will also be explained in depth later) Great question, and I hope you ask more if anything else comes up.

Anonymous Reviewer: I understand that you didn't like how I started the story off with Naruto's suffering. Well, that's what they did in canon, and that would be realistic here. You ask why would Naruto want to protect the village? I didn't mention that last chapter, and I haven't here. He hasn't come to his dream yet of wanting to protect the village at all, because he hasn't joined the ninja world. While he would like respect, he is more about survival at this young age than wanting to protect the village. He hasn't really met the Hokage yet, so that's not his dream right now. Will it be his dream? I'm not sure, after all the evil which has been done to him. Yes, this chapter was about him on the streets, but why would he want to protect the village that hurt him? Interesting review, but please read the chapter next time so that you know what's going on. This Naruto isn't as happy and go lucky as before, with the exception of when he is around his friend.

VLS: I don't know if I've ever told you this but I love how you review and send me messages when you think of another question you have. It's nice to have an active reader like you. I'm glad you appreciate that I went into detail about Naruto's life and the change in Hinata's character. About the Kyuubi affecting Naruto's future Sharingan, that's a good question and it will be explained in the next few chapters, so you'll find out pretty quickly! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you review again!

El Poeta: Thanks for the review! About Nagato having the Rinnegan…I changed that on purpose, and I mentioned it in the A/N at the end of last chapter. Just make sure you read through the note so you know that it wasn't a mistake for the future! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! What did you think about this chapter?

Third Fang: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and leave what you thought about it!

Tarik: Well…hopefully this chapter isn't as depressing, but I hope you liked it regardless. Thanks for reviewing!

shinonigga: Thanks for leaving a review! About Hiashi, yeah he's a prick, but only because that's canon and nothing about my plot changes that. I mean he told Kurenai in the canon that he didn't care what happened to his daughter during missions! Bastard! Well, I don't think you have no life for reading the review responses, and I really encourage all readers to skim through them, because they are quite helpful. But, this will not be a harem, and those do ruin good love stories. Then, it's not love, but attraction. The Harem bombshell as you put it, which made me laugh btw, does ruin Naruto's love life. I hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think about it!

beast keeper 9: Thanks for complimenting the story! I'm really glad you like it! I'm glad you're thinking ahead about the Uchiha and what they are going to do about Naruto! I hope you enjoyed reading through this update and that you review again!

dbtiger63: I agree that too much angst makes a story hard to read, which is why I made Naruto's life adventurous while he was out. It is easier to write about things going good, but its also necessary to write about his hardships. Yes, Madara and the Kyuubi will be a HUGE factor, especially when Naruto learns to communicate with them! I know the interaction between Madara and the Kyuubi was short this chapter, but it will get better as the story goes on. Thanks for leaving a good review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

OverLordRevan: Thanks for the review! Naruto will get his Sharingan ealier than Sasuke did in the canon, and we'll find out in the next couple of chapters how! I hope you tell me what you think about this update!

macabre-wolf: Gracias. Muy buena crítica. Espero que revisar de nuevo! (I'm not too good at Spanish but I do take a class in school)

ArashiKage Naruto: Thanks for the review! The idea of a Sharingan Naruto isn't original, but where I plan to take that will be! What'd you think about this update?

schnookums: Thanks! And about Hinata's heritage, I won't go over it just yet, but she's not Tsunade's daughter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review again!

Subzero-Wolf: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, Hinata did have a shift in character, but only because it's logical. She's still shy at heart, and now she's going to be but through the hardships of Hiashi and the Hyuga Clan. How much will that change her? We'll find out soon, I guess. She still looks like Hinata though, only with different hair and eye color. Her loving, caring and polite attitude will still remain in the future as well. For Hanabi, I haven't gone over her character yet, but we'll see how it changes as well. I'll have to think about what would make sense for her character for later in the story. So yes, some of the shyness will remain, so you don't have to worry about a total revolution in her personality. I'm glad you reviewed, and you put a lot of thought into the story which is great! I hope you liked this chapter and I hope for you to review it as well!

GaruAlpha: Haha thanks for the funny review. I hope you like this one and review again!

Nailuj: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this one!

Chewie Cookies: Thank you for reviewing! You have a funny pen name by the way; I have to laugh a little when I read it. I hope you review again and you liked this update!

Fluid Desert: Here's the update! I hope you enjoyed it and review on what you thought about it!

SageKyuubi: I'm impressed that you did catch that little part about Naruto's reading. It was just a little adjustment to how Madara is affecting Naruto. We haven't learned much about Hinata and the Hyuga right now, but I hope you liked the chapter and continue to help me out!

Rythimic Hallucination: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you caught the part about her befriending a future Uchiha, as that will come into play big time later on. I hope you right another review on what you think!

lord Martiya: Yes, Sasuke won't be as high and might with Naruto to compete with now. And I wonder what I'm going to do with Mizuki…how can I kill him off…hm…Eh, I guess we'll have to wait until the end of the Academy to see that! If you do suggest a way to kill him and I like it, I might add it in for then or later! Thanks for the review!

Crypton89: Thanks for reviewing! Not much did happen a lot, and unfortunately Naruto hasn't developed too much yet right now either, but don't worry, that's coming up. Also, I didn't go too much with Madara and the Kyuubi but I will starting next chapter! I hope you liked it and review again!

Boby09: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter as well and review again!

Uzumaki Crossover: I hope you liked the chapter and tell me what you think about it! Thanks for taking the time to review! What did you think about how I portrayed Naruto living on his own?

Zamrok: Thanks for reviewing! And I will explain Hinata's looks in later chapters. Hopefully you liked this one and you'll review again!

fanficreader71: I hope you enjoyed this one as well! Thanks for reviewing and I want to hear what you thought about this chapter!

Dragon Man 180: Haha thanks for the review! I'm glad you're exciting to see how Hinata is a Senju, and that you're thinking of ideas for future Hinata! I hope you liked this update and review again!

SilentSinger948: Thanks for liking that one! I hope you liked this one too, especially when Naruto met Hinata, though it was only for a day! Tell me what you think about this one too!

kinky-kitsune: Thanks a ton! How'd you like this chapter?

Tobi274: Wow, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too! Hinata's heritage will be revealed later, and for Naruto's…I'll have to wait to reveal his heritage for the best and most dramatic time…I wonder when that will be?

deadw8 : Great idea: Would Tsunade have taken Hinata with her because they are both Senju? Unfortunately, Tsunade left Konoha before Hinata was born, and when Hinata's mother was still alive. She had no idea that Hinata's mother would die and she doesn't even know of Hinata's existence. And, because she disassociated herself from Konoha completely, she doesn't know what's going on there. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you do it again!

Firelover92: thanks for the review! Now you understand why Fugaku allowed Hinata to go to the Hyuga! Itachi will have a big role in the story early on, and we'll see about that next chapter. I won't follow the canon too closely and I hope to see you review again!

Lady-Silvanas: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked the update!

Wow that took a long time to respond to all the reviews! But, I enjoyed it! Keep up the good work, reviewers!

-williams5505


	4. Accepted

Sinister Chakra

Book 1: The Beginning

Chapter 4: Accepted

A/N: All jutsu will be listed in Japanese, (Romaji), and they will be described in English at the end of the chapter. They will in no way inhibit the general flow of the story; in contrast, they will make it seem more realistic, much like watching the subbed anime. They will also be described in context, so it won't be hard to understand.

* * *

_Konoha's Hospital  
_

When Naruto regained consciousness, he kept his eyes closed and took time take to take in his environment. Apparently, he was lying in a nice and large bed, and by the quiet beeps of machinery, along with the unique smell, he concluded that he had to be in the hospital. He searched his memories, trying to remember why he had in fact ended up here. The many times he had woken up in a hospital, it was when he was young in the orphanage and the adults had injured him, usually knocking him unconscious. But he had left the orphanage…why was he here now?

Hinata! He had sitting with Hinata in front of the waterfall, and then…those strange ninja from Kumo had come to attack them, and then he had stalled them for a minute, and then he had signaled Konoha with an explosion in the air.

Then…that man had choked him…and Hinata had been captured…

His memory ended there, which shocked him greatly. Had Hinata survived the battle? How had _he _survived? It was possible that the enemy ninja thought he was dead and he healed because of his incredible healing ability…but did that mean that they had captured Hinata?

Enough lying down and thinking about this! He had to make sure she was okay!

He sat up quickly in his bed, opening his eyes, preparing to jump out of bed. He was about to go through with his plan, when he realized something vital was missing. Something…very, _very_ vital.

Everything was…dark. He couldn't see anything. Was it late at night? No…that was impossible…he could hear the birds outside and the distant sounds of people outside of the room. Why was his room so dark? What was going on?! Why couldn't he-

"Don't move around so much, kiddo," a strange and deep male voice sounded out from next to him, causing Naruto's head to snap in that direction. Why was someone in this room with him?

"You don't want to hurt yourself," the voice spoke out again, this time sighing at the end of his sentence.

Naruto absentmindedly checked his side for kunai, or any sort of weapons that he had, earning an annoying chuckle from the man to his side. "Who are you? And why is everything so dark?" he asked, scooting away from him.

The man stopped chuckling and sighed again. "Everything isn't dark. Actually, it's a beautiful day outside in Konoha, like most of them. The room is full of light…can't you see that for yourself?" he asked, almost as if he already knew the answer.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief, not wanting to follow the logic the man was telling him. "I…I don't believe you! Just turn on these lights and let me get out of here!" Naruto shouted, scooting off the bed and walking slowly to where he thought the door was. He moved his hands along the wall, feeling for a doorknob or a light switch, and after several moments, he found a switch. Relieved, he switched it on.

But to his dismay, the room remained just as dark as before.

"I'm…blind…" Naruto concluded to himself, earning another sad sigh from the man who was standing at the side of his bed.

"Yep…that's what the doctor's told me, at least," he said, his voice almost regretfully, leaning back in his chair, causing a slight creaking noise.

Naruto choked on his breath in shock when he heard the strange man say this. How…was it possible? Had the foreign ninja taken out his eyes...? No, he still had them! Then why would he lose his vision all of a sudden?

"My dreams…" Naruto said more to himself, realizing the fullness of his situation. "How will I live? How will I steal? I'll never be able to become a ninja and…Hinata…"

The man stood up, seemingly walking over to where Naruto was standing. "That's not completely true, Naruto," he said, surprising Naruto that he knew his name. "You could still-"

He stopped talking as Naruto clenched his fists together tightly, grinding his teeth as he shook in silent anger. "No!" he shouted, slamming his fist into the wall. "I'll never be the same! I'll never be able to be useful to anyone! I'll have to stay in a special place, hated and useless forever!" Everything he had dreamed of…had been harshly thrown away before him. He wondered for a moment if Hinata would still want to be friends with someone like him.

"What…what happened to Hinata? Hinata Senju; she was with me when we were attacked!" Naruto stated, turning to where he thought the man was standing.

"Her? She's fine, physically at least. She won't be able to get any alone time for a long while now, and she seemed pretty upset that she couldn't see you. It's been a day since that night, and she tried seeing you yesterday, though it wasn't allowed."

Naruto sighed, walking back to his bed, sitting on the edge, sighing in relief. At least Hinata was alright. He may be blind, ruined for the rest of his life, but at least he had been blinded saving Hinata.

"Don't be so upset. I'm sure you can still be a ninja," the man continued from before, almost like a counselor to Naruto. Naruto gave him a dirty look, angry that this guy would even tease him like this.

"The only reason they'd ever let me be on a mission is to kill me, and I won't fall for that!" Naruto stated, thinking logically.

The man sighed, seeing that Naruto was doubtful. "Maybe, but only if you let them," he stated right back, causing Naruto to be taken aback. "A real ninja is one who endures, no matter what is thrown at him. He takes his pain and uses it to grow! If you have any sort of chance…then all you need is the guts never to give up. It's all about guts, kid."

Before Naruto could respond, the door of the room opened, and several talking adults walked in, causing Naruto head to turn to them.

"Ah, it appears the subject is awake," one of them pointed out, several adults surrounded him, causing him to squirm uncomfortably, hating to be surrounded by adults when he couldn't even see them.

"Perfect. I'll summon the Hokage immediately," another adult said, before the door opened and closed, notifying Naruto that the man had left.

After several moments, Naruto flinched when somebody touched his face, causing him to snap back, slapping the hand away.

"Oh, that's right!" the man who had touched him declared. "You still must be surprised from your…lack of vision."

Naruto scoffed, shrugging it off. This was old news now. "I already know that I'm blind," he said, trying to remain as calm as possible. "_That _guy told me," he finished, pointing to the side, revealing to the new adults the man who he had been talking with.

After several moments of shuffling and silence, the doctor, or Naruto assumed, cleared his throat awkwardly, almost as if…

"Can you explain…_who_, exactly told you of your condition?" the man asked, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow in equal confusion.

"_That_ guy!" Naruto restated, pointing to where the man's voice had been from before. "He told me that I'm blind, and that Hinata is okay, and that I've been out cold for a day!"

More silence. Naruto could swear that the doctors were looking at him like he was crazy, taking notes on him. "What, is he not there anymore?!" Naruto asked incredulously, wondering what the big deal was. "I was just talking with him before you guys walked in here! Literally _seconds _before you guys came in!"

Damn this silence! Silence was incredibly terrible when you couldn't see as well! "There was never anyone here," the doctor explained to Naruto, who stared at the voice like he was crazy. "While your information is somehow correct, no man was in the room when we entered, and no one has visited you since your arrival."

Naruto slumped in his bed, extremely aggravated. So now he was blind, _and _talking to imaginary people in the room. Maybe _that _was his kekkei genkai.

The door opened again, and the room fell silent as another man walked in the room. Naruto could sense the sheer authority that radiated from this man, causing him to unconsciously sit up straight.

"Hokage-sama!" several adults spoke out in unison, causing Naruto's eyebrows to rise. He had met this Hokage once before, after he had been caught stealing, though that was all.

This Hokage walked up to the side of his bed, apparently looking at Naruto in detail, causing the blonde to squirm in his seat. "What is his condition?" the man asked in an old and tired voice. Wasn't the Hokage supposed to be one of strongest in the village, if not the strongest? Now that he thought about it, how could someone so old be powerful at all?

"Physically, he is completely fine," the doctor from before immediately responded in a voice of respect. "All of his previous wounds have been healed completely, no doubt because of… _Ahem_. However, it has been confirmed by the boy himself that he is indeed blind, though Naruto seems to claim that he heard this from another person moments before we entered the room."

The Hokage nodded and remained silent, causing Naruto to respect him a little more than he did before. At least he hadn't immediately thought that he was crazy for his 'imaginary' conversation like the other doctors had.

"Very well. Escort him with me to my office and summon the council immediately," the Hokage ordered to someone Naruto couldn't see was there. Shortly after though, he was somewhat roughly taken out of the bed and led by hand out the door. He could only hope that this 'council' was a group of adults nicer than all of the others he had met in his life.

* * *

_Naruto's Subconscious_

Madara walked through the great halls of Naruto's subconscious, his footsteps on the wet ground echoing throughout the area. Not for the first time, he shook his head in disgust at the state of mind which he was imprisoned in; it was like a sewer. To think that he of all people would end up in such a disgusting place, and with the Kyuubi as a jail mate nonetheless.

Speaking of the giant fox, he turned into a separate hall, with the giant bars at the end of it. If he listened closely, he could hear the deep breathing of the fox, hidden in darkness behind the seal.

"Kyuubi," Madara called out, enhancing his voice with chakra, causing it to boom with power. "Let us talk. We have much to discuss."

Almost immediately, there was a large rumbling, causing the hall to tremble slightly, as the Kyuubi stood up and neared the bars, revealing its face to Madara.

"Naruto is blind," Madara continued, allowing a pause in-between his sentence. "We…cannot allow this."

The Kyuubi chuckled behind its cage, clearly finding this amusing. "**Oh? And why should I care whether or not my host is blind?**"

Madara chuckled as well, causing the Kyuubi to fall silent. "To extend your lifespan, wise fox! Naruto being blind will likely cause some ninja to be able to kill him easily in the near future. And that means you and I die as well. You already understand that the three of us are tied together by _that_ seal until death, right?"

The Kyuubi hummed lowly, causing a deep vibration to go reverberate through the hall. "**I do understand that it is **_**this **_**seal that holds us in bond**," it responded, its eyes looking down at the seal that held them prisoners, stuck on the front bars of the giant cage. "**So why don't you free us now and rip that piece of paper off?**" it growled down at Madara.

"That seal is much more than a piece of paper," Madara stated, looking at the cursed seal himself with great distaste. "If the Yondaime was famous for only one thing, it was his talent with seals. Only Naruto can remove it; if I were to attempt to touch it either nothing would happen or I would be blown away."

The Kyuubi snarled again, agitated by this reality. Madara continued though, having made his point before.

"You claimed that you could heal a stab wound to the head," Madara said, using the Kyuubi's pride against him. "Impressive that may be, can the great Bijuu of Nine Tails heal blindness? Is that within your power?" he asked, perfectly between truthful asking and mockery.

The Kyuubi roared down at Madara, once more causing water to fly in that direction, as well as causing Madara's long and spiky black hair to fly backwards, showing his power to Madara.

"Blindness…even that can be healed with my power! Nothing is out of my reach! Tell me Madara…why did Naruto become blind in the first place?" the Kyuubi asked in an equally mocking tone, almost as if he knew the answer already.

Madara scoffed with distaste, but he answered nonetheless. "Only the Uchiha can _use_ Sharingan. We have a kekkei genkai in spiritual chakra, the best of them all, which gives us the doujutsu. However, it is possible for those without the Uchiha bloodline limit to _obtain_ the Sharingan, similar to how I obtained the Eternal Mangekyou. A normal person without a doujutsu must replace his or her eyes with that of an Uchiha, while the Sharingan is activated.

"However, because they don't have the advanced spiritual chakra, they will be unable to deactivate the Sharingan, and it will drain the user's chakra significantly while it is in use, because it is not drawing upon the advanced chakra. But, with practice, the Sharingan can evolve into a Mangekyou Sharingan, though using that will cause even more strain on the eye than before.

"While this all is true, a_ Mangekyou_ Sharingan _cannot _be given to a normal person who has not achieved it themselves. The Mangekyou can only be activated by oneself, and if you already have it, then you can take another's to strengthen yours.

"The consequences of someone having the Mangekyou Sharingan when they haven't activated it themselves is simple; blindness. Naruto may be able to merge his chakra with mine, but until he completely merges with mine and somehow obtains a Sharingan, he will be unable to use the Mangekyou without dangerous effects. I was able to activate my Eternal Mangekyou through him, though the consequence was making him go blind."

The Kyuubi nodded, not having known all of this before.

"**But if Naruto somehow activates a Sharingan, he can use it perfectly because he has _your_ chakra.**"

Madara nodded, glad that the Kyuubi understood. "Correct. Unlike a normal person who would take another Uchiha's Sharingan, like Kakashi Hatake from Konoha for example, my chakra mixes with Naruto, enhancing his spiritual chakra. It would drain him slightly, though over the next several years it wouldn't drain him at all because our chakra would have merged so much. This seal of the Yondaime's…it allows the jailor's chakra to merge with the host's, but because there are two of us, it is merging both of our chakras into Naruto, even though he does not know it. He is receiving the strength and healing ability from your chakra, and my kekke genkai of spiritual chakra.

"But, even though he may receive all of my chakra, he will never activate his own Sharingan, because his eyes physically aren't that of an Uchiha. And, even if he absorbs your chakra as well, he will not take on any traits of a fox, because he is physically not a fox. That means that if _you _had taken over his body and used your chakra through him, it would have hurt him. While me taking over him made him go blind, you taking over would most likely peel off his skin."

"**Yet even that can be healed by me,**" the Kyuubi stated, sitting back down in his cage. "**I will heal our host of his blindness, though it may take even me a while. However; I am very interested in what you have planned. I of all creatures know that there is more to your thoughts than meets the _eyes_**."

Madara chuckled evilly, walking away from the Kyuubi. "Only time will tell, Lord of the Foxes. For now, Naruto will have to have vision before I can plan further."

* * *

_Hokage's Meeting Room_

Bang! Bang!

The Hokage flinched as the loud banging noise echoed throughout his private office. One by one, the council members filed into his office room, taking seats at their respective places. It had been around five years since the attack of the Kyuubi and the death of the beloved Yondaime. He had been reelected to assume the role of Hokage, much to the relief of everyone…well, except the Uchiha Clan. They had been more or less expecting one of their members, particularly the Clan Head, to take the role as Leader of the Village, and they were quite upset when their wishes were not granted.

Hiruzen had thought him being reelected had been for the best, though at times like this he truly wondered. It seemed that he would once more have to deal with the bothersome and corrupt council. And not having to do _that _was one of the things he had appreciated most during his oh-so-short retirement.

"Silence!" Sarutobi called out, quieting all of the talking that had been going on before him. Naruto was currently sitting in a different room, being watched by several Anbu, while the meeting would take place.

"We will now begin the meeting of the fate of Uzumaki Naruto. Before the actual choice will be made, I will describe to you the facts we received from the other night about what happened with Naruto, given to us by a reliable source; a ninja who was trailing Naruto for safety reasons.

"Late in the evening, around 6:30, Naruto was seen walking out to one of the training grounds with Hinata Senju." This statement caused some angry and curious murmurs, though Hiruzen continued over them. "The two sat together in front of the waterfall, enjoying the view, until three enemy ninja for Kumo appeared on the scene. Shisui Uchiha, along with Itachi Uchiha, who were present at the scene, decided to stay low and see why the enemy ninja had arrived.

"The Kumo ninja claimed that they wanted Hinata for her bloodline limit, shortly before attacking them. Naruto selflessly defended Hinata, keeping her safety above his own, throwing smoke bombs and kunai at the enemy ninja in order to escape.

"His plans failed, and he was kicked back. With nothing else to do, Naruto surprisingly was smart enough to use his last explosion tag to notify the Police Force and the Anbu of their location." Hiruzen was pleased with the small murmurs he heard now; surely the council was impressed with Naruto's decisions.

"From there, Naruto was overpowered, and the other ninja knocked Hinata Senju unconscious. However, all odds against him, Naruto was able to…defeat the three ninja by himself. The ninja closest to his original position died of symptoms unknown, another ninja was killed by…being beheaded, and the last ninja died, covered in burn marks. Shortly after, Naruto fell unconscious, and the Anbu arrived on the scene, with Itachi and Shisui standing there to make sure Hinata was alright."

After a short moment of silence when he finished, the council erupted in noise, all impossible for the Hokage to decipher.

"Quiet!" he shouted, silencing the council. "I am not finished! Kumo is angry that three of their top ninja were killed, as they didn't plan on killing any of our ninja, or so they claim. And because of that, they are requiring that we send Naruto over to them or risk the next great Shinobi War."

"That's ridiculous!" Shikaku of the Nara Clan actually shouted out, interrupting the Hokage. As the Jonin Commander of Konoha, he held his own respect and people listened to him. "How can they request for us to send them one of our lives, when they had intended to capture our Senju?! Only a fool would agree to those plans!"

Hiruzen nodded, accepting the wisdom of Nara Clan head. "I disagree!" one of the non-ninja Heads declared, standing up from his seat. "This is the perfect opportunity for us to rid ourselves of that _demon_! Clearly he is too dangerous if the _Kyuubi_ was able to take control of him!"

There were more than several murmurs of agreement on that statement, and the council member held a smug grin on his face as he sat back down. Hiruzen resisted the urge to slap his palm to his head. How could any logical member of his council agree to something like that?

"We seem to be forgetting that Naruto is the only reason why we still have possession over Hinata," Shibi of the Aburame Clan wisely mentioned. "Without his protection, Konoha would have lost the Senju bloodline limit, and Kumo would raise it as their own. From a logical standpoint, Naruto deserves praise for his bravery and quick thinking."

While the Hokage agreed with this statement, there were few to none from the council who agreed to it, which caused him to worry.

"I would disagree," Tsume Inuzuka stated. "I blame Naruto, but I also blame the Hyuga Clan as well! Had Hinata Senju been but under _my _Clan, she would have never been able to roam around Konoha freely and vulnerable with _that _scum!"

More people agreed with her, to the point where the meeting almost got out of hand.

"Naruto should be killed!" another non-ninja member shouted above the noise. "He is too dangerous! The Kyuubi had taken over him! And he has no Clan to support him! There's no one to vouch for his survival!"

"Wrong."

The entire council fell silent as Fugaku Uchiha, head of the strongest Clan in Konoha, spoke up for the first time that meeting after silently observing. "Naruto did well to protect Hinata, and he will not be given to Kumo, under direct orders of the Uchiha Clan."

The council was shocked at this statement, and after a moment of silence, one gutsy Clan head spoke out against him.

"You don't have the authority over Naruto, even though you're head of the Uchiha! You can't make that decision!"

"Incorrect again," Fugaku stated coldly, causing the man who spoke out to fall deathly silent. "As of now, I, Head of the Uchiha Clan, with the consent of my own Uchiha council, have decided to hereby adopt Naruto Uzumaki, making him an Uchiha."

At this the entire room fell even more silent than before, if that was even possible, as they stared at Fugaku in shock, the Hokage included.

"Naruto has shown the potential to be an outstanding ninja by protecting Hinata against those three powerful Kumo ninja," Fugaku continued, "And apparently every other Clan is too blind to see his power. The Uchiha have the greatest eyes in the world, and Naruto's power did not go by unnoticed by them."

Just then, the light bulb seemed to click on for some of the ninja council members, who did realize that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki and was able to take out several Kumo Jonin.

"Well…even if Naruto was up for adoption, why should you're Clan receive him?" another ninja-member asked, now wanting Naruto's power.

"Ha! Don't kid yourselves!" Fugaku spoke out with authority, smacking his hands on the table. "The Uchiha have always been keeping an eye out on Naruto; no other Clan has ever shown interest in him! The Uchiha, with the Hyuga, is the most influential Clan in Konoha! The Hyuga will be unable to debate against this matter, as they have already adopted another strong child, Hinata Senju. If any you ninja Clans would like to argue with the _Uchiha_ who should adopt Naruto, then please, speak up now!"

Silence. No one dared to speak up now, not even the Hyuga. Everyone understood that if Fugaku wanted to adopt someone now, then no one would be able to stop him. The Hyuga was the only other Clan with enough influence to debate with them, and they had just adopted Hinata Senju. There was a fairly hidden rule that a major Clan was unable to adopt more than one powerful child or ninja into their clan, but each council member already knew this.

"…Very well," Hiruzen spoke out, breaking the silence. "As of now, the Uchiha Clan has adopted Naruto Uzumaki, who will henceforth be named Naruto Uchiha. Fugaku, after this meeting is over, I will ask you to bring me a consent form of your Clan, agreeing with your idea, so that you can sign Naruto ownership to the Uchiha."

"The consent form of the Uchiha has already been signed by all my Elders," Fugaku stated, grabbing a scroll out of his pocket and placing it on the table. "As I stated before, Naruto's potential was not hidden under our watchful eyes. We as a Clan have been considering this for a long time, and we are prepared."

The council murmured a little, shocked that Fugaku had planned so far ahead. "Now, as the Clan head of Naruto Uchiha, if will not allow him to be sent to Kumo to be executed, and that decision is now within my power. If you would like, remind Kumo of our power and our allies, and let them know what a mistake a war would be. A peace treaty would be the most logical move, as of now."

Hiruzen nodded, agreeing with Fugaku. As owner of Naruto, he was able to decide the fate of Naruto, and whether or not Naruto should be executed. "Very well. This council is over. I will summon you all next when it is time to decide the best role of action regarding Kumo. Also, someone; dismiss Naruto as well for the moment. Dismissed!"

Slowly but surely, all members of the Council left out of the room, with the exception of Fugaku, who sat smirking with a scroll in his hand, pleased with the turn of events.

__________

Fugaku had followed the Sandaime into his office, where the old man went to a large shelf on the side, scrolling through many different papers, before he pulled out a file labeled 'Naruto Uzumaki'. He put it on the desk and opened it, pulling out other correct files that were necessary to have Fugaku sign Naruto to the Uchiha. Fugaku also put his own scroll down with the signatures of consent from his Elders, showing Hiruzen that his Clan agreed with the decision.

Hiruzen sighed before he looked up at Fugaku, who had a serious face on, unlike the smug look he had on his face before. The aged Kage frowned, weary about signing over Naruto to the Uchiha. He originally hadn't wanted to, but even he knew that it would be for the best.

Naruto had lived his entire life in poverty, and the Hokage had kept his hands clean from situation. All he could personally do is issue penalties to those who were caught physically hurting Naruto, though he couldn't even do that if Naruto had stolen from the person.

He had also wanted to give Naruto his own apartment, after hearing how Naruto had been kicked out of the Orphanage. However, he couldn't do that until Naruto turned twelve. He had thought that he would want to adopt Naruto, so that the child could live in the Sarutobi compound, but there are rules against that as well. Despite him being Hokage, the Sarutobi Clan didn't have that much influence on the council. If the child in question of being adopted is a ninja, or has the potential to be one, the council must agree before he or she can be adopted into any specific clan. He knew that if he applied to adopt Naruto, the council wouldn't allow it to happen, because most of them hated Naruto. However, the Uchiha, the most influential Clan, was easily able to adopt Naruto, as their root went far deep into Konoha.

"Why…" Sarutobi asked, looking at Fugaku with true curiosity in his eyes. "Why do you _really_ want to adopt Naruto? Did you really mean what you said back at the council?" he asked, needed to know why. As Hokage, he couldn't revoke the council's decision, but he still needed to understand Fugaku better.

"There are many reasons as to why I decided to adopt Naruto into the Uchiha," Fugaku explained, lacking any malice in his voice or eyes. "Naruto has the potential to be a great ninja, though we of the Uchiha know that better than any other Clan."

At this, Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, curious as to what the man meant.

"Naruto was willing to sacrifice his own life for another reason, which is something the Uchiha admire. Each and every Uchiha ninja would sacrifice their life for the sake of the Clan, which Naruto has the potential to do in the future. Also…Naruto is a Jinchuuriki, which obviously gives him great power. While that alone wasn't enough for any other Clan to adopt him…the Uchiha knew more.

"As I stated before, the Uchiha have the greatest eyes of the world. It didn't take us long to conclude that…the Kyuubi wasn't the only one sealed within Naruto."

At this, the Hokage's eyes widened in disbelief. "Yes," Fugaku continued, "the Uchiha have concluded that Madara Uchiha, our ancestor, was sealed into Naruto as well that fateful night of the attack."

It took several moments for the look of astonishment to disappear off of the Hokage's face. Up until now, he had believed that no one, aside from him, his advisor's and Danzo, knew about Madara's existence inside of Naruto. But Fugaku was implying that all of the Uchiha had figured it out as well.

"How…?" he mumbled out, not able to understand how the Uchiha had known it.

"It was almost easy, actually," Fugaku explained. "We actually guessed it days after the night of the attack, but we didn't want to act out on our thoughts until we knew for sure. The night the Kyuubi attacked Konoha; there was a man on top of the great beast, a man who could fight with the Yondaime on equal levels. Not only that, but there were black flames, undeniably those of Amaterasu, which were headed towards the village. Only an Uchiha could produce those flames and one with a Mangekyou nonetheless. We immediately concluded that it had to be Madara on top of the Kyuubi, and not only that, but that Madara had to be sealed inside of Naruto."

Hiruzen shrunk back into his seat, his mind exhausted. The Uchiha…they weren't wrong when they said that their eyes really were the best.

"So that's it?" the Sandaime spoke quietly, looking hard at Fugaku. "Naruto's _power_ is the only _true_ reason as to why you want to adopt him? Not to save him from Kumo? You _do _know that he is still blind, don't you?"

Fugaku froze up for a split second, though the Hokage was able to catch it. After several moments of silence, the head of the Uchiha walked to the large nearby window, which showed all of Konoha before it, as well as the Hokage's monument to the far side. His eyes particularly fell on the last face of the monument, his normal hardened eyes softening.

"That's…that's not all of it," Fugaku eventually responded in a quiet tone. "It's what…it's what _he_ would want me to do. I don't care that Naruto is blind."

For the third time of the day, Hiruzen was completely shocked at Fugaku. "You…you know of…Naruto's true heritage?" he asked in a weak voice, eyes widened. "H-How is that possible?"

Fugaku chuckled lightly, still looking at the Yondaime's face on the monument. If he squinted closely, he could almost imagine that he saw a person sitting on top of the Fourth's head, almost the Fourth himself!

"As I said before, the Uchiha have the best eyes in the world…but, even without them, I would be able to recognize the son of my best friend from a mile away."

* * *

_Outside_

Naruto sat on top of the Hokage's Monument, looking down below at all of Konoha. Was he actually looking? Maybe, but he wasn't actually _seeing_ anything. Just this morning he had woken up blind…coping with his feelings wasn't easy. More than anything, he just wanted to see Hinata…and see if she was alright.

He wrapped his arms around himself as he inhaled the breeze of the morning air, sniffling to himself. He didn't know how else to say it…but he needed to be hugged right now. He needed someone to talk to. He needed Hinata. He may be much smarter than the other kids his age, and have done many things that others are incapable of doing…but he was still a five-year-old! He wanted a mom and a dad…and he needed someone to come and hug him and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

But of course…he didn't have any of that. He had to live his entire life in solitude, except for the short times when he was with Hinata. When he was alone on the streets and scraped his knee on the ground, or hit his head, or cut himself with a kunai accidently, he had no one to cry to. He just had to suck it up.

"Yo, Naruto."

Naruto's head snapped around as he heard a voice, recognizing it as not an adults, but a kid, probably older than him by a couple of years.

"Who are you?!" he shouted out defensively, pulling out a kunai which he had collected in his domain. "What do you want with me?!"

The newcomer laughed a little bit, at what, Naruto had no idea.

"You know, I've always been impressed by your skills," the figure said, though Naruto didn't put down his kunai in the slightest bit. "You could almost call me your number one fan! And now…even though you can't see, you've made it up to the Hokage's monument while most people would mope in their houses for weeks! Er…not that you have a house…"

Naruto snarled at the person, not having received an answer. He had enough of these mysterious figures for one day…if only he could see! Still, even without eyes, he could tell that this was not the same person who he had talked with earlier that day in the hospital.

"Who are you!?" Naruto demanded again, preparing to throw his kunai. The person, almost as if he read Naruto's mind, held his hands up in defense, though it wasn't like Naruto could see that.

"Whoa, whoa!" he called out, a mischievous tone always present in his voice. "That's no way to treat one of y our family members! Especially since you're new to the Clan!"

Naruto stumbled over himself as the stranger called this out, not believing what he had just heard. "What?!" he shouted back out, not trusting this guy.

"I've been sent to collect you, Naruto. After watching you for a couple of weeks closely, our Clan has finally decided to adopt you. Others may not see it, but we know the potential you possess. How else would you be able to outsmart shop owners, Chunin, and the occasional Chunin and Anbu, dodging them through buildings and underground tunnels?"

Naruto was unable to respond as his pale blue eyes widened, shocked at the news. This person's facts were accurate, as he knew how he escaped his enemies.

"Come with me Naruto; it's time to escort you to your new home. I'm Shisui, by the way, Shisui _Uchiha_."

Naruto's kunai fell helplessly to the ground, and his jaw dropped in shock.

* * *

_Hyuga Clan, One Week Later_

_A beautiful woman with long brown hair smiled down at Hinata, cradling her in her warm embrace. Hinata's vision was fuzzy, but she could perfectly see the love coming down from her mother's face, and she reached her short arms up to play with her mother's nose._

_Just then, another person walked in the room, this one a man, who looked down at Hinata lovingly. After kissing her mom, he picked Hinata up and smiled at her, swinging her around slowly in his safe arms, causing Hinata to giggle excitingly._

_However, as he continued to spin around with her, the world around them began to fade, until eventually…_

Hinata sat up in her bed as she woke up from her dream. On rare occasions, such as this one, she would have realistic dreams about her parents, even though she knew she had to be just a baby. However, just when she woke up, all of the vivid picture in her mind would disappear. She couldn't remember what her father or her mother looked like, even though she had just seen them!

Sighing, she grabbed her plushy fox Kitsune from beside her and jumped out of bed in her night gown. She made her bed and then changed into her regular kimono. She wouldn't need to get into her training outfit until Hiashi decided to train with her, which hopefully wouldn't be until the afternoon.

For now, she hugged her plushy doll close to her as she made her way to the Hyuga compound's kitchen. It was quite large, as it made food for the Clan's dining hall, but she liked it because the chefs, obviously of the Branch family, would play with her nicely and teach her how to cook, something she actually did enjoy.

If she had a choice, she would rather be a cook like them than a ninja. She hated the idea of having to use her hands to jab people painfully with Jyuuken. Perhaps…she could also learn how to be a medic-nin as well. Healing wounded ninja seemed much more enjoyable than having to hurt them…she could even heal Naruto when he got hurt, even though he healed pretty quickly on his own…

Upon thinking of her friend, her face became immediately sad. Naruto had saved her during her fight…and not only that, but he had gotten hurt saving her. Somehow, after she had been knocked unconscious, he had fought off the enemy ninja until the Anbu arrived, protecting her. What hurt her most…more than the bruises of that night…was the fact that Naruto had been blinded in the hospital.

Neji had originally told her all of this the morning after the attack while she was in the hospital. As soon as she was free, she had attempted to visit Naruto, though Hiashi had forbidden it. Still, even after all of these days, she hadn't been able to see Naruto. She prayed that he was alright…

* * *

_Uchiha Compound_

Things were going…surprisingly well for Naruto. Having grown up in a life full of hatred, living with the Uchiha Clan, the most powerful Clan in Konoha was a huge upturn of events.

There were so many benefits he received ever since moving in! The people of the Uchiha all treated him like a normal person! No one scowled at him, or hurt him, or anything! They all smiled at him, waved at him kindly if he walked by, or invited him to dinner! It was unbelievable!

Fugaku-sama, the head of the Uchiha, and also a very nice person, had given Naruto a place to live, in an actual house…yes, a house...next to his own manor! Shisui Uchiha was a thirteen-year-old Uchiha, who was always smiling, and had volunteered to let Naruto live in his large house. Shisui had no parents, just like Naruto, because his had died while fighting the Kyuubi, a beast who Naruto had learned that had tried to destroy the village. The house was build for a family of three, so it had extra rooms for Naruto to stay in, so it was spacious. Living in a house was incredible! Shelter from the rain, protection from outsiders, warmth in the cold, cold in the warmth…it was everything he had ever dreamed of! And to think that he had thought his life had gone down the drain when he had become blind…

Speaking of being blind, the Uchiha still accepted him, despite his disability. And believe it or not, Naruto felt that each day he almost could actually see better! Instead of complete darkness, he was nearly able to pick up light when it was very bright or very dark. He had thought that Fugaku-sama would call him crazy because he was blind, but he believed him, telling Naruto that it was possible that his eyes would heal and he would be able to see again!

Anyways, Naruto lived in his own house with Shisui, and was given a free supply of money, to buy his food independently (money courtesy of Fugaku and the Elders) and do whatever else he wanted to do with it. However, he chose to save it wisely, knowing at a young age the importance of money. When he first received money, he walked into the bakers shop in Konoha, with Shisui of course, and while the baker was about to hit him and yell 'thief', Naruto placed the bread on the counter as well as the money, silencing the owner, which was more payback than Naruto could've ever imagined. The best part of all of this is that none of the villagers would dare hurt Naruto now that he had been announced an Uchiha.

The Uchiha was the greatest Clan he could ever imagine! It was like having one gigantic family, all who loved him, and from growing up without anyone, to Naruto this was incredible. Shisui was almost like a brother to him! Also, for the first time in his life, he had friends to play with, aside from Hinata!

There was a boy, the son of Fugaku-sama, who Naruto had met when he first entered the Uchiha compound. Fugaku had Naruto stay in his own house for two days while others prepared Naruto's new house for him by cleaning it, buying different items like a bed, refrigerator, ect, and Naruto had met him. The boy was called Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto had instantly befriended him.

Sasuke Uchiha was an adventure loving boy just like Naruto, and when Naruto told Sasuke of all the cool things he did, like stealing and running away from ninja through abandoned buildings and water tunnels, Sasuke claimed that he was 'super jealous', shocking Naruto. Naruto was surprised that a boy who had food given to him was jealous of someone who had to steal it every day! Still, the boy had been nice together, and they even shared the same dreams! They both wanted to become powerful ninja one day so that they could go on cool missions!

Naruto carefully hopped out of his nice _real_ bed and quickly made it before going over to kitchen. He was about to look for Shisui when he remembered what he had told him last night.

"Yo, Naruto. Sorry, but I have to go on a mission next morning with Itachi again. There's food in the fridge and the money is in the cabinet, so you can do what you want all day! I promise to train with you this evening when I come back! You better believe that!"

Naruto chuckled as remembered what he had said. Shisui was a powerful ninja, who at the young age of thirteen, was in the Anbu!! Seriously! He told Naruto that he had graduated the Academy at the age of seven, with Itachi, and that he had become a Chunin at the age of ten! Seven! That was…two years older than Naruto!

Because he was so powerful, Naruto had asked him if he could train him, so that one day he could become a ninja as well. Shisui agreed, and in his free time, he would carefully train Naruto, even though that Naruto was currently blind.

Naruto carefully exited his house, and made his way over to Sasuke's house so that he could hopefully play with him during the day.

* * *

_Ame_

Yahiko stood wearily far away from his opponent, tired from the monumental fight which had been going on for a long time. This was the fight that would determine his destiny, no, the destiny of the world! He had to win! But winning wouldn't be easy, especially when his opponent was Hanzo of the Salamander, one of the strongest ninja in the world.

Yahiko had intended to fight Hanzo eventually, but only after several more years of training, when he would have the clear advantage. Apparently, Hanzo had thought ahead, reading his thoughts, and decided to attack first, so that he would be able to kill him before he grew too strong.

However, Hanzo had underestimated the power which Yahiko already had. Even with his Salamander summoning, Yahiko had been fighting against Hanzo with equal strength, which greatly surprised Hanzo, as well as the majority of the Village of Rain which was watching from a distance. The battle had been raging on for thirty minutes, so most of the village was present in the rainfall as they watched the 'election' for the next leader of the village. If only Ame's elections were more like every other village…

"Give up, boy!" Hanzo shouted out, his low and gravelly voice booming with chakra. "There's no way you can beat me now! You have no experience!"

Yahiko panted heavily, and with his perfect eyes he turned around to see Konan in the distance, holding her hands in prayer for the entire fight. He needed to win this…for the world…but more importantly, for her, and for Nagato.

Turning back to Hanzo with determination in his eyes, he slapped his palms together, summoning his chakra. Hanzo chuckled from afar, prepared for whatever Yahiko could throw at him. However, Hanzo flew through his own seals, shouting out for all to hear,

"_Suiton: Bakusui Shoha_!"

Hanzo held out his hands and water burst out in front of his palms onto the ground, creating massive tidal waves headed towards Yahiko, so large and consuming that even his giant summon was lifted up off the ground by the waves.

Yahiko's eyes narrowed as the colossal waves zoomed to him, surely large enough to kill him if he was unprotected. He had learned however from previous experience that Hanzo didn't specialize in killing a person upon contact with his jutsu, no, he specialized with his movement _underwater_, which was second to none. He could move around so fast in the water that it would take him seconds to kill him, if he didn't escape beforehand. His underwater jutsu were also extremely impressive. No, Yahiko couldn't try to block this attack. He had to either avoid it, or destroy it.

Thinking quickly, he summoned his chakra for his personal favorite attack, holding his hands forward.

"_Shinra Tensei_!"

Immediately, a large vertical wave of force erupted from Yahiko's hands, heading towards the wave in front of him at twice the speed, cutting a line into the ground with sheer power. When the two connected, Yahiko's wave of force easily cut through the water, splitting it in half and causing it to flow around Yahiko.

The wave force continued through the water, until it connected with the unsuspecting Hanzo, who was able to jump to the side in time to avoid it, though his salamander summon was hit head on. Hanzo cursed as he landed on his own lake of water, watching his summon disperse.

Thinking quickly, Hanzo jumped down to the center of the ground, where the force wave had split his water in half, and he flew through more seals.

"_Suiton: Dai Suiro no Jutsu_!"

Instantly, the water which was flowing in many different directions began to flow in a massive circle around Yahiko and Hanzo, closing in on both of them.

Yahiko cursed, looking around him as the hundred foot waves of water began to close in around him. Before the waves could get any closer, Yahiko went through more hand-seals, quickly shouting out,

"_Doton: Marui Doryuheki_!"

Placing his hands in the ground, he sent a large underground tremor from each hand which went all the way around the circumference of the incoming water. Then, he forced chakra into the technique, and a massive circle of earth erupted from the ground, completely blocking out the water. The earth grew hundreds of feet high, creating an arena around the two. Small portions of water poured over the wall, but the main attack was stopped, causing Hanzo to narrow his eyes at Yahiko. However, Yahiko didn't stop and continued on the offensive.

"_Doton: Yomi Numa_!"

Instantly, all of the earth in front of him turned into a large muddy swamp, consuming everything. However, Hanzo was able to read the attack, and he managed to jump up into the air in time, though there was nowhere to land. But, he wasn't done with yet.

"_Suiton: Kaisaku Suiben!"_ he fiercely called out. Immediately, water came out from his hand in the form of a long whip, and he lashed it around in a circle. The water whip extended, long enough to reach the walls around him, and it sliced through the earth, causing the great wall to fall over and crumble.

With the destruction of the wall all of the water flowed in towards them, allowing Hanzo to land on it harmlessly. Yahiko on the other hand watched in shock as the water waves poured over his broken wall, coming towards him at immense speeds, going to crush him.

Hanzo smirked as the water closed in on Yahiko, certain that his victory was near. His smirk faded however, as right before the water collapsed together, Yahiko thrust his hands forward, two clear orbs of chakra emanating from them.

Instantly, right before the water hit him, all of the incredible and massive amounts, were absorbed into his hands, rapidly, disappearing into his chakra. Hanzo's eyes widened as the water completely drained into Yahiko, forcing him to jump off of his own lake on the ground before he was absorbed as well. When all of the water was gone, Yahiko stood panting, staring at his opponent with a look determination on his face.

Just when Hanzo thought he had seen it all, Yahiko held his hands together in the snake seal, and large _wooden _pillars erupted from the ground, sending Hanzo flying away, landing hard on the ground a large distance from Yahiko.

The massive crowd gasped in unison as they saw Hanzo fly out of the area, clearly harmed. The majority of the crowd began to cheer for Yahiko, wanting him to win. For the longest time Hanzo had been a malevolent dictator to them, so they wanted someone better to take the position. Even though Yahiko was only fifteen, he was truly showing his maturity on the battle field.

Yahiko appeared a distance in front of Hanzo, who was just beginning to stand up from the ground. It was time…it was time for him to show his power; the power of the Rinnegan!

"_Raiton: Jibashi_!"

Holding his hands out, he sent a wave of electricity towards Hanzo, who was unable to avoid the wide ranged attack. When he was hit, he screamed in pain and fell to his knees as the electricity coursed through his body.

Yahiko panted heavily as he stared at Hanzo, who was struggling to stand. This was it! It was time for him to finish Hanzo off once and for all! Ignoring the distant cheers of the crowd, he clapped his palms together and summoned all of his remaining chakra for his last techniques which would finish off the Leader of Rain. He closed his eyes in concentration, pushing his chakra into his hands.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open powerfully and he threw his hands forward, holding them towards Hanzo.

"_Chibaku Tensei_!"

Hanzo looked up in true fear for the first time in his life as he felt a pressure gather in his chest. He tried to move, to jump away, or shunshin, or anything, but he couldn't even move a finger! He was somehow stuck to the ground, as if there was a tremendous force holding him there!

As Yahiko continued to focus his chakra on Hanzo, the earth around his opponent began to rumble, like an earthquake had stuck the area. He screamed as he pushed all of his chakra into it, making sure the technique would work. If this failed, then Hanzo would be able to easily kill him afterwards. It had to work!

Just then, all of the earth within a 10 meter radius of Hanzo was ripped out of the ground, and went flying towards the immobile Hanzo. Like a bug, Hanzo was crushed in the middle of all of the earth, which had formed a large sphere in the area which he had just been in.

The village fell silent as they watched in awe. Could that be it? Could that be the end of Hanzo? Would he be able to escape?

Almost reading their thoughts, Yahiko flew through more seals, slapping his palms on the earth, shouting out,

"_Doton: Yomi Numa_!"

All of the earth underneath the giant sphere containing Hanzo turned into mud, causing the large orb to sink slowly into the spiraling swamp. Yahiko focused his chakra, and eventually, the giant ball was completely submerged in the mud. After several more seconds of allowing it to sink farther into the earth, Yahiko pulsed his chakra into the ground, and all of it instantly hardened, permanently burying Hanzo deep within the earth.

Silence.

The only sound Yahiko could hear was his own heavy breathing as the adrenaline faded and the realization hit him. He had just defeated Hanzo of the Salamander. He was now…the Leader of Rain, the Amekage!

He began to fall over from exhaustion, but just as he was about to tip, Konan caught him in her arms, tears of joy falling down from her face.

Instantly, the entire Village Hidden in the Rain erupted into deafening cheers, roaring over the endless rain for their new leader. Yahiko smiled up to the crying Konan weakly as the sounds of the cheers hit him.

"You did it!" she shouted to him, having to speak over the roars of the village. "You beat him! The village…their cheering for you!"

With her help, he stood upright again, and the cheering grew even louder. He smiled and waved his hand at the village, using his other arm to balance himself on Konan. He had done it! Jiraiya-sensei would be proud of them…Nagato…what would Nagato say to them?

__________

Shisui and Itachi stared in awe at the battlefield before them, not truly able to understand what had happened. What they had just witnessed was probably the greatest battle they would ever see in either of their lives, without a doubt. The Hokage had heard rumors of a civil war beginning to start in Ame, and they were sent to investigate.

They were successfully able to infiltrate the Village Hidden in Rain, and found out what was going on, and they were just in time to witness the battle between the forces of Hanzo, the leader of Rain, and a young boy with orange hair.

They were both shocked to find out that the guy fighting Hanzo was nearly as young as they were, which was absolutely incredible. Hanzo was strong enough to take out the Sannin all at once…and this one ninja, the one with orange hair, had fought against Hanzo with equal strength. There were several times in the battle where they had thought Hanzo had won with his Salamander, but the boy would always rise and continue to fight.

When the battle had ended, and the entire village erupted into applause, they both began retreating out of the village. They had to report this incredible news to the Hokage; Ame had a new leader and Hanzo was no more.

* * *

_One Year Later_

Naruto was six-years-old, and his life had certainly taken the best turn he could've ever imagined. Not only was he an Uchiha, with a family, but he had friends, and brothers as well! Aside from that, he wasn't even blind anymore! By some sort of unknown miracle, his eyes had healed over the weeks, and he had vision again! Fugaku-sama and Shisui had been so proud of him, and they had even thrown a party in his honor with the entire Clan invited to celebrate that he would be able to become a ninja now!

Speaking of being a ninja, Naruto had no doubt that he would be able to join the Academy, especially since he was an Uchiha. In one more year, when he and Sasuke were seven, they would be able to join. He and Sasuke would then graduate at the very top of the class together, without a doubt. Both he and Sasuke trained together ever since they met, as they had similar dreams. Sasuke's however was somewhat different than his. While Naruto merely wanted to become the best ninja he could be, Sasuke aspired to become the absolute best in the village, and become Hokage. Naruto had to admit that this was an honorable dream, but it was nothing that he would ever truly desire, unless something drastic happened. Why would he ever want to protect the village that had kicked him out on the streets, worse than a dog? No, he only wanted to be Head of the Uchiha, and that was possible, if Sasuke became the Hokage!

However, that was a long way away. Still, it was possible, since Shisui and Itachi would train both of them, together. Today was an important day for Naruto and Sasuke. Over the past weeks, Itachi and Shisui had begun to teach the two the importance of chakra, and chakra flow, and they taught them ninjutsu. The first several jutsu that they taught the two boys were fire jutsu, the specialty of the Uchiha, and they had advanced to the Uchiha's best attack, the Grand Fireball Jutsu. Both Sasuke and Naruto had learned it at the same time, and now, they were going to present it to Fugaku-sama. Learning this technique was like the coming of age for an Uchiha, so obviously, it was huge for the two of them.

"Man, I'm so nervous," Sasuke told Naruto, sitting on the deck of his backyard, before the large lake. Naruto was standing next to him, going over his seals for the jutsu, wanting to get it down perfectly.

"I know!" Naruto said, confident that he had memorized the seals, though he still wanted to practice. "But can you imagine what your dad's face will be like when he sees that we've both mastered the attack?! And then we'll be full time Uchiha! Not only that, but we'll be ahead of Shisui and Itachi! They both were able to use this jutsu after they were six, and we're months ahead of them!"

Sasuke nodded, feeling butterflies in his stomach. His only dream was to become better than Itachi and eventually become the best in the village, but before he met Naruto, he had no idea how that was possible. Itachi never had time to train with him, as he was always out on missions with Shisui! However, since Naruto joined the Uchiha, the Hokage was understanding and gave less missions to Shisui, as well as Itachi. So, now Sasuke could train with Naruto every day, and train with Shisui and his brother more often!

"Yeah! And Itachi told me that he would teach us how to walk up walls and walk on water like real ninja if we mastered this technique! How cool is that?"

Naruto was about to respond when he turned around, sensing that someone was nearing. True to his senses, Fugaku, followed by Shisui and Itachi, exited his house and walked towards the duo, serious looks on their faces, with the exception of Shisui, who was always grinning.

"I hear that you two have finally mastered our _katon_ jutsu," he stated, trying to be serious while he was extremely impressed on the inside. "Show me. If this is true, then you two will prove that you have become men in the Clan, even at your young ages, and you will earn the right to wear the Uchiha Clan symbol on your backs with pride."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded, not evening needing to say their thoughts. They were going to perform the jutsu at the same time, so they would push each other to their limits. Walking to the edge of the dock, they both stood next to each other, summoning their chakra.

Then, the two began to fly through the seals together in perfect unison, both thinking to in their minds,

Horse – Tiger – Ram – Monkey – Boar – Horse – Tiger!

At the same time, they deeply inhaled the air around the, puffing out their chests and pushing chakra into them. Then, they held one of their hands to their mouth in a circular ring, preparing to blow through it.

"_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!_" the shouted out together, exhaling their chakra.

Instantly, their chakra traveled through the ring and was immediately ignited into flame, traveling out a few feet before the flames turned into two giant balls of fire, equal in size.

Fugaku's eyes widened at the performance of the two, watching in silent amazement as the fireballs traveled the entire distance of the lake, until they were extinguished right at the end. The Great Fireball Technique was the coming of age jutsu for the Uchiha for a reason. It required a large amount of chakra, a chakra no Genin should be able to produce, let alone two kids who haven't even entered the Academy! Fugaku wasn't as shocked that Naruto had that much chakra, due to his inside…sources, but Sasuke had made a ball of fire that was equal in size!

Naruto and Sasuke turned around, panting in exhaustion, but smiling at Fugaku, Shisui and Itachi, glad that they had been able to produce the jutsu together. Now that Fugaku looked closer, he noticed that both of the boys had burn marks and bandages on their faces, symbolizing that they had been practicing for a long while.

After several moments of silence, Fugaku finally broke the stillness by clapping slowly, allowing a smile to grace his face.

"Congratulations," he said to the two, walking in front of them. "I'm astounded at your capabilities…with the help of the Clan, you two could even surpass these guys!" he said jokingly, pointing at the two behind him who were both smiling.

"Today, you, Sasuke Uchiha, and you, Naruto Uchiha, have earned the true title of 'Uchiha', as well as the right to wear the symbols of the Uchiha on your backs. You have truly showed your talent and potential, and I hope that you two will continue to grow and bring honor to the Clan…as well as myself."

Naruto and Sasuke surprised Fugaku by running up to him, embracing him in a tight hug, which caused him to chuckle, patting both of them on the back.

_I'm so proud of my son_, Fugaku thought to himself, looking down at the laughing Sasuke. _And I'm proud of Naruto as well…and I'm sure you would be too, Minato._

* * *

_Weeks Later, Morning_

Naruto sighed as he flipped through his scrolls on his bed, finishing the last one early in the morning. He wore a black Uchiha shirt along with tan shorts. His blonde hair was long and wild, reaching down to the top of his back, spiky, almost like an Uchiha's. His shirt had the traditional high collar, along with the Uchiha Fan on the back of it.

With the symbol came freedom, for Naruto. He could now walk into the library and actually rent scrolls without consequence. Before the owner could argue or say no, Naruto would casually show them the Uchiha Clan symbol on his back, and they would immediately be silenced. No owner would dare neglect a person from the mighty Uchiha Clan! They were the top dogs of Konoha; the most prestigious clan…with the exception of the Hyuga.

Naruto scowled as a sour distaste came to his mouth, just by thinking of the Hyuga. The Hyuga were the hated enemies of the Uchiha, and Naruto hated them just as much as any other Uchiha. They would always try to belittle the Uchiha and over power them, even though the Uchiha had clearly been in Konoha longer! They would always claim that their doujutsu was better…

Naruto _hated_ the Hyuga Clan! Perhaps after staying with the Uchiha Clan so long, that idea was ground into him, but he couldn't help but agree with it. Damn those Hyuga!

Shaking his head, he jumped out of bed and headed into the kitchen, where he saw Shisui making a large breakfast.

"What's up, Naruto?" he asked, suddenly appearing behind Naruto in a flash. Naruto surprisingly didn't even flinch at the sudden teleportation of his 'brother', simply because he was so used to it by now. Shisui was by far the fastest person in all of Konoha, probably the _world_, and he didn't hate to show it. He would always appear in front of or behind Naruto just to annoy the kid, though Naruto didn't care as much. It only made him want to learn the shunshin more, though he knew he wouldn't be able to until several years later.

"Why the large breakfast?" Naruto asked, taking a seat at their table, yawning as Shisui appeared in front of the stove again in the blink of an eye.

"Oh yeah!" Shisui responded, flipping the eggs dramatically. He couldn't help but notice the sigh Naruto always let out whenever he used the Shunshin by him. "Sasuke and Itachi are stopping by for breakfast today, so I'm cooking a lot. And Itachi's bringing the orange juice."

Naruto nodded, happy that his friends would be able to come over to breakfast. He was about to get himself a napkin when suddenly…he blinked, and he was standing in front of the stove.

"W-What the hell?!" he shouted out, looking at the now laughing Shisui who was sitting where Naruto had just been. "How…how the hell am I…what just happened?!" Naruto tried to shout out over the roars of laughter Shisui was emitting, falling over in drama.

When Shisui was able to communicate somewhat properly, he told Naruto,

"That…_hahaha_…was the _Kawarimi no Jutsu_, otherwise known as the Substitution Technique! It allows a ninja to be able to switch his body with another object, like a napkin, a log, a kunai, an exploding tag…"

"Or another person!"

Right before Shisui said this last part, he switched with Naruto again, who fell over off of the chair he reappeared in, completely surprised. Shisui roared in laughter again, unable to hold back the joy he received from seeing Naruto freak out.

Naruto was about to shout back at Shisui when-

"I win."

Itachi appeared in the middle of the room, leaning on the counter like he had been there a second ago, holding a container of orange juice in his hand. Once again, Naruto was going to ask Itachi what he meant when he was interrupted by the front door bursting open, and a heavily breathing Sasuke entering the room.

"Hey!" he shouted at Itachi, pointing a finger accusingly at him. "You can't shunshin! You said it was a real race!"

Itachi shrugged nonchalantly, not caring. "That wasn't part of the rules, Sasuke-otouto. I simply arrived before you did, winning the race."

Sasuke slumped his shoulders, but simply sat down next to Naruto, not wanting to fight over this. "Whatever! Let's just eat already!"

* * *

_Hyuga Manor_

Hinata walked briskly to the training dojo, leaving her fox doll behind her in her room. Hiashi had summoned her for more training this afternoon, and obviously, she wasn't looking forward to it. Hiashi always pushed her to become something she really wasn't, but it wasn't like he cared anyways. All he wanted was for her to support his Clan and marry a Hyuga when she became older so that they could merge the two bloodline limits, and become greater than the Uchiha. Even at her young age of six Hinata was able to realize this.

Ha! As if she would ever do something like that! All the Hyuga ever talked about was training, power, and how much they hated the Uchiha. What did the Uchiha really do to them , anyways? Hey, if the Uchiha were anything the cold Hyuga didn't like, then she herself would prefer to be one!

…What a joke. The Hyuga would kill her first before they saw her even being friendly with an Uchiha. They had even gone to the lengths to give their training dummies Uchiha Clan symbols on their chest! Hinata couldn't even imagine how many times she had struck the center of that fan symbol, ending the dummies metaphorical life.

She shook her head, needing to clear her thoughts before she sparred with Hiashi. Her thoughts would always drift to Naruto, who was becoming a blurred image in her memory. It had been over a year since she even seen Naruto…ever since that night where he had _saved _her, the Hyuga hadn't even allowed her to leave the compound, and they made sure she was watched at all times! It was just like the orphanage, though she didn't have Naruto to cheer her up like before!

All she could hope was that he was still alive. Hiashi talked about how the council had planned to have Naruto executed at Kumo for killing three ninja, and that was the last she heard about him. She didn't know if the council was able to do it…or if he had escaped and run away to a different village. She almost knew he was alive though…there was something about Naruto…that was so clever and cunning, like a fox! He would always find a way to live, even if he was kicked out on the streets to starve! He would always survive!

The only time she would have a chance of seeing him was if he somehow made it to the Academy next year with her, though that was doubtful. How could someone without a Clan, Naruto especially, convince the council and the Hokage to let them become a ninja?

But, she promised herself one thing. She would train herself as hard as she could, so that when they did meet up together, she wouldn't be the weakling of the two! When he had fought for her life and protected her that night, all she could do was cower in fear behind him, helpless! Well, not anymore! She would become strong! Already, she was just as strong, if not stronger than Neji, even though he had already activated his Byakugan, and she didn't even have one.

But learning Jyuuken without the Byakugan was as hard as learning how to throw a kunai without arms. She had to spend most of her extra time memorizing where all of chakra points were on a human body, though she had nearly done that. She had read dozens of books on human anatomy, striving to know more about the body than any other Hyuga with their great eyes. She knew what would happen if she hit a certain nerve or charka point, without needing the eyes to know where they are.

In her opinion, the Byakugan was lazy. Everyone should have to memorize the human anatomy like she had to, so that they didn't even need the Byakugan. Neji agreed with her, and he had begun to memorize the chakra points as well, though he was far behind her. They would both memorize what order to hit the chakra points in as well, so that at some point in the future, they would be able to learn the Hyuga's pride and joy attack, and be able to close off each and every chakra point, cutting off the flow of chakra.

She sighed as she reached the training door, preparing to open it. She knew that when she left this room, she would be covered in bruises and tears, but she would endure. For Naruto-kun…she would endure.

* * *

_Uchiha Compound, Months Later_

Naruto and Sasuke stood together Sasuke's backyard, which was fairly large and was right next to the large lake. There were training logs standing up here and there, but other than that, it was mostly plain. Both of them were breathing heavily, having trained with Itachi and Shisui for most of the morning.

_Swish!_

"Watch out!" Naruto shouted, pulling out a kunai from his pouch. Several dulled kunai flew towards them him, being thrown from on top of Sasuke's roof, but Naruto caught their sight in time and he was able to deflect them in time with his own, proudly.

"There, on the lake!" Sasuke pointed out to him, causing Naruto to turn around and prepare himself.

Just as he turned, several balls of water were being thrown towards them, though Sasuke this time took the initiative.

"_Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu_!"

Sasuke held his hand to his mouth, and he spat out several small fireballs, some which sloppily collided with the water, and others which went in random directions, even to the side. Sasuke smirked, proud that he was able to stop the suiton attack, though Naruto frowned, watching where one of the fireballs was headed.

In shock, they both watched as the last fireball connected with Sasuke's house, igniting the wood on the porch in a small flame. When Sasuke saw this, he cursed, running over to try and put it out with his foot, failing miserably.

Suddenly, someone from the roof shouted,

"Shit! Itachi!"

Shisui appeared in front of the porch, flying through several hand-seals, shouting out,

"_Suiton: Suihachi_!"

Not using a lot of chakra, he held out his right hand, and a small stream of water erupted from it, dousing the flames safely…as well as Sasuke.

Sasuke, now drenched and pissed off, turned back to the laughing Shisui, about to chase him when-

"Hey!" everyone, including Itachi who had appeared on the scene, froze as Fugaku came out the back door, looking at the smoke rising from the porch. "What did I say about using fire anywhere except over the lake in my yard?! You could've lit the house on fire!"

Shisui disappeared from sight, not wanting to get in trouble, Naruto right behind him, jumping over the fence. Sasuke followed Naruto after he saw the two had escaped, until only Itachi, scratching the back of his head nervously remained.

"Ano…"

__________

Naruto and Sasuke both started laughing as they walked out of the Uchiha district together, having escaped a pissed-off Fugaku.

"What do you want to do now?"Naruto asked Sasuke, putting his hands over his head in a relaxed manner. Sasuke didn't have to think to tell Naruto what he wanted.

"Let's go prank some people!" he said, wanting to do something fun. After Naruto told him about all the cool chases he had done when he was younger, who wouldn't want to try something like that out?

Naruto laughed, agreeing with Sasuke. "Sure! I have an idea!"

__________

Iruka walked down the streets of Konoha in a quick pace, heading over to the Academy. The years break was almost over, and he was going to be assigned to a new class of students in a month! His old class had just graduated, most of them anyway, and for those who didn't become Genin, they were assigned to a new teacher.

So, he was quite busy getting his schedule ready for the year! Believe it or not, he had just been assigned to possibly the most important class of all time! It seemed that all of the Clan Head's had children the same age, because there were quite a lot of important children coming into his class!

Shikamaru Nara, son of the Jonin Commander of Konoha and head of the Nara Clan, Shino, son of the Head of the Aburame, Ino, daughter of the Head of the Yamanaka, Kiba, son of the Head of Inuzuka, and Chouji, son of the Head of Akimichi!

However, that wasn't even it! He was receiving Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha Clan, Hinata Senju, raised a Hyuga but heir to the Senju Clan, and Naruto Uchiha, part of the Uchiha and Jinchuuriki of Konoha! Wow!

Not only that, but now he was having parent meetings with various students! Right now, he was scheduled to speak with Hiashi Hyuga and Hinata Senju, and talk about her future together. To say he was nervous was an understatement.

Iruka was about to turn the corner to the Academy when he noticed something on the ground. Being a good citizen, he bent over to pick it up…it looked like a scroll of some sort. Now who would leave a scroll on the ground like that?

_BOOM!_

Immediately, the scroll exploded in ink on his face, shocking him, as well as the majority of the street who were there to witness it.

__________

Naruto and Sasuke laughed loudly as they jumped into the water sewers, preparing to prank their next victim, excited for who it would be.

__________

Hinata Hyuga walked out of her compound, alongside Hiashi, traveling with him. Today was the day that he planned to register her to the Academy officially, and have a meeting with the teacher. She tried to maintain a calm and emotionless face, but it was hard for her as she finally exited the Hyuga Compound, walking out to the streets of Konoha.

The last time she had walked around Konoha…was that night, the one where she and Naruto had almost died. The night where he _saved_ her, but was penalized for it. She didn't know for sure, but she could guess that Hiashi was one of the supporters of sending Naruto to Kumo to be executed. She glared at the back of his head shortly, before her eyes returned to the ground in front of her.

Anyways, within the next month, she would be joining the Academy, which was a good thing…or a bad thing. This would be the only chance where she would be able to see Naruto again…but if she didn't, at least she was able to escape the compound for the majority of the day. She would rather clean the streets of Konoha all day than have to stay in the Hyuga Compound.

She sighed as she continued walking with Hiashi to the Academy. Her eyes subconsciously darted from person to person, hoping that she would come in contact with that spiky blonde hair, or his deep blue eyes. She made sure to check each alleyway they walked by as well, knowing that Naruto tended to dash in between alleys to escape. If only

"Thieves!!"

Hinata's head darted to the side where someone had shouted out the calling. Naruto! It had to be him!!

Hiashi turned his head as well when a Chunin ran right by then, running into a nearby alley. However, he lost interest with such lowly business and continued walking forward, dragging the reluctant Hinata with him.

"I saw them come into this alley!" he shouted, still within hearing range of Hiashi and Hinata. There were two other Chunin right behind him, searching through the alley. "Did you see them? I think they had the _Uchiha_ symbol on their backs!"

At this, Hiashi immediately stopped walking, his ears perking up at the words. He silently activated his Byakugan without the need of a hand-seal, turning around.

"Come with me, Hinata," he stated coldly, walking back to the alley. "I will show you how _I _discipline Uchiha thieves!" Now, Hinata was reluctant to go back. Naruto always traveled alone, and he certainly wasn't an Uchiha.

Upon entering the alley, the Chunin stopped searching and saluted Hiashi, who had deactivated his Byakugan.

"Hiashi-sama!" they barked out in unison, though Hiashi couldn't care less. "T-There were two Uchiha who stole something, and then they ran in here…but now they're gone!" one of them stated nervously.

Hiashi scoffed, annoyed with their ignorance. "You fools!" he spat out, walking to the edge of the alley. "The two hopped into _this_ dumpster!"

Smirking to himself, he walked over to the dumpster, Hinata standing back at the entrance of the alley, not wanting to deal with this. Quickly, he threw the dumpster lid open, just when-

_BOOM!_

A large smoke bomb erupted; smoke flying up directly into Hiashi's face, so powerful that it caused the dumpster to jump a little. Hiashi stumbled backwads, closing his eyes tightly and coughing, trying to get the smoke out of his mouth.

Hinata's jaw dropped, as well as the other ninja, as Hiashi, the Head of the Hyuga, fell over in a coughing fit. What had just happened? Someone had rigged the dumpster with a trap? That had to be Naruto!

Seconds later, Hiashi jumped up to the top of the roof in a flash, his Byakugan blazing in his eyes. Hinata gasped fearfully; there was no way Naruto could outrun a Hyuga, let alone Hiashi!

__________

Naruto and Sasuke laughed as they zip-lined down to the street ground, pleased that their prank had worked. While they didn't see it with their eyes, they could hear the explosion and smoke from afar, so they knew their plan had worked.

Their laughing stopped however, just as they were about to get into the sewer, when they heard someone land behind them. Naruto turned around just in time to see the most hateful glare he could imagine, backed up with a powerful Byakugan and angry veins creeping up on the side of the man's face. Naruto knew who this guy was…he was the guy who took Hinata away!

However, even those two factors combine, Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help from bawl over laughing, just looking at the guy. Most of Hiashi's hair was standing up, like a scared cat, and his face was covered in ash, along with most of his upper body.

Hiashi apparently didn't find this amusing, and he accurately threw two kunai, pinning Naruto's and Sasuke's hands to the ground, impaling their shirts.

"You two are in for a world of hurt!" Hiashi growled, walking towards them slowly. Naruto and Sasuke stopped laughing when they could sense the pure killer intent radiating from the man. They looked on as true fear grew up in them, and for a second, Naruto saw some movement behind the man.

His eyes widened dramatically when they came into contact with Hinata Senju, who had just entered the alley.

"Hina-!"

_Swish!_

Hiashi stared in shock as both Naruto and Sasuke disappeared from sight, leaving nothing put the kunai behind them on the ground.

__________

Shisui laughed just as hard as they had laughed as he carried both Naruto and Sasuke in his arms, jumping roof to roof, heading back to the Uchiha Compound.

"You guys sure know how to get in trouble, and _who_ to piss off!" he stated, ignoring to two who were trying to break out of his grip. "I'm sure Fugaku would be mad at you two…but then again, once we tell him just _who_ you pranked, I'm sure he'll be just fine!"

When they entered the Uchiha district, Shisui carried the two delinquents right back to Fugaku's house, to turn them in.

"What's the matter?" Fugaku asked as Shisui opened the main door, throwing Naruto and Sasuke down to the ground. Shisui grinned, preparing to explain himself.

"Naruto and Sasuke have been going around Konoha, pranking various people and stealing from shops!" he claimed, trying to keep a serious face.

Fugaku's face darkened, and he turned to the squirming victims, who sat still immediately. "Oh," he said, turning back to Shisui. "Please, tell me more of what they have done to bring shame to my family."

Shisui nodded. "They tripped people, they blew ink into a Chunin's face…and worst of all, they almost got caught by the last person they pranked, who happened to be a _Jonin_ of Konoha!"

Fugaku's face darkened even more. "They _attacked_ a Jonin?! Do they even know the consequences of doing that! By law they are eligible not to be allowed to enter the Academy and become ninja!!"

Sasuke and Naruto's faces fell, not realizing the seriousness of what they did. Shisui nodded his head, feigning disappointment in his friends.

"I agree, Fugaku-sama. They set off a smoke bomb right in the face of this rather important Jonin, so you can assume that he will file a report!"

Fugaku nodded gravely. "Please, tell me who they set this smoke bomb off on! Perhaps I can reason with them and they won't file a report!"

Shisui nodded as well, preparing to drop his own bomb.

"Very well. Naruto and Sasuke set off a smoke bomb directly in the face of Hiashi Hyuga, Head of the Hyuga Clan."

It was all Shisui could do not to break out laughing at the look on Fugaku's face.

"Yes, Hiashi was quite upset that he was outsmarted by two young Uchiha, especially when his entire hair was standing up and his face and upper body was covered in smoke, for everybody to see."

Fugaku nodded, though a little shakily this time. "I…I-I s-see. Perhaps I will d-deal with this matter later."

With that, his hurriedly exited the room, walking down the hall, entering his own room and closing the door.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in confusion, and shrugged, glad that Fugaku had taken it so well. Shisui however frowned in confusion. He had thought that Fugaku would of reacted…differently than he had.

Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, who was carrying a bin of laundry, walking down the hallway, was then the only one to hear the roars of laughter coming from behind a closed door. She shrugged it off, assuming it was Shisui, and continued on with her business.

* * *

_One Month Later, Night_

Naruto sat on top of his roof, staring at the entirety of the Uchiha District as well as the village before him. The full moon above fully illuminated the night, illustrating the beauty of Konoha alongside the chirps of wildlife and the distant sound of the city night life.

Tomorrow, he and Sasuke would enter the Academy together, which was a large step in Naruto's career of becoming a great ninja. He and Sasuke had it all planned out: they would go to the Academy, graduate after four years, become Genin on the same team, and hopefully receive Shisui or Itachi as Jonin sensei. Then, they would train, become Chunin, then Jonin, and then Sasuke would become the Head of the Uchiha. Then, Sasuke would train more and become Hokage, while Naruto took over position as head of the clan!

And this was the first step! It was so important!

But that wasn't it. Tomorrow would be the day where he would most likely meet Hinata again, after all these years. He hadn't forgotten about her, not in the least! But he didn't know where she was in the village, and he certainly couldn't walk into any and every compound, even as an Uchiha. Tomorrow would be his best bet; children wanting to become ninja had to join the Academy at the age of seven, and he knew Hinata was in the same age group as him.

He sighed, staring up at the full moon above him. The moon…it was so powerful, and it was strong enough to cast an eerie glow upon all below it. One day, he would become the strongest ninja, and he would bring honor to his Clan, the Uchiha, and honor to those who finally accepted him. He would do anything for his precious people, and his entire Clan was precious to him.

…_You will become powerful…the formula is within you…_

Naruto cocked his head, curious as to why this random thought appeared in his mind. Surely he hadn't thought of it…but it was his own mind, so who else would it be?

_The power is within…_

* * *

End

A/N: Not much progression with the grand plot, but a lot did happen in this chapter. I didn't want to just skip to him joining the Academy, or even worse, his last year of the Academy, because I'm just not like Kishimoto. It was necessary to the plot that Naruto was shown joining the Uchiha, and befriending Sasuke. Note that next chapter I will go more into Naruto's relationship with Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke, as I will be spending more time around them. So, let's review what happened.

-Naruto awoke blind in the hospital. Why? He is not an Uchiha, and Madara used the Mangekyou Sharingan through Naruto's eyes. The consequence of this was blindness.

-Naruto was going to be sent to Kumo to be executed, though Fugaku stopped this action, by adopting Naruto into the Uchiha Clan. Then, because he had ownership over Naruto, he was able to lawfully not allow this previous action. Also, he can defend Naruto because Naruto protected the Senju bloodline in the fight. No other Clan could adopt Naruto because there is a law that forbids a Clan from adopting more than one special or powerful ninja from outside the Clan.

-Fugaku was best friends with Minato Namikaze, and knows Naruto's true heritage.

-Naruto adopted in Uchiha, and he lives in Shisui's house. He befriends Sasuke and his vision is restored eventually by the Kyuubi.

-Both Naruto and Sasuke master the Great Fire Ball jutsu, (Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu), which is the coming of age technique for the Uchiha. They received the Fan symbol on the back of their clothing, showing their maturity and acceptance among the clan.

Okay, now here's the jutsu names in English:

__________

**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha** (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave): This is a power water release which sends great waves from the caster.

**Shinra Tensei **(Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God): Manipulation of gravity in the form of a powerful shockwave with the ability to repulse anything away, regardless of mass or size.

**Suiton: Dai Suiro no Jutsu **(Water Release: Great Water Prison Technique): A large scale form of the common water prison attack, forming a massive prison of water around the desired opponent. Unlike its parent jutsu, this attack can be used on a much wider range, depending on the chakra of the caster. Hanzo used this technique to manipulate all of the water around him, forming a giant dome of water around him and Yahiko. This was a good strategy for him because his attacks are the strongest underwater.

**Doton: Marui Doryuheki: (**Earth Release: Circular Giant Earth Wall): The original attack is to use mud to create a large protective or offensive wall. Yahiko used his creativity to make a circular wall (marui) to protect him from the incoming water. This was a massive defensive move to stop a massive offensive move.

**Doton: Yomi Numa** (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld): Originally Jiraiya's favorite technique, Yahiko was taught this move by the Sannin himself. This move creates a giant mud swamp underneath the opponent, its size depending on the chakra of the user. It is capable of sinking people to sinking buildings to sinking villages.

**Suiton: Kaisaku Suiben** (Great Water Whip): A large whip made of water, coming out of the users hand. This version is greater than the original, and is capable of slicing through even metal, depending on the chakra of the user.

**Raiton: Jibashi **(Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder): Attack sends a stream of lightning, branching out from the users fingertips. Capable of merely shocking an opponent, to killing them based on the chakra and affinity of the user. Very effective when used on bodies of water.

**Chibaku Tensei **(Heavenly Star Bursting from the Earth): User creates a dark sphere of gravity which attracts all objects around it, compressing into a giant ball in the earth. In its strongest form, the Sage of Six Paths used it to create the moon. Yahiko, young and inexperienced, couldn't create the dark ball of gravity and was only able to use it to crush one person, Hanzo.

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu): Large fireball released from the mouth, varying in size, based on chakra levels. This is the coming of age jutsu for the Uchiha, as no normal Genin should have the chakra levels to use it. This shows the raw talent both Sasuke and Naruto possess.

**Suiton: Suihachi**: (Water Release: Hand of Waves): Jutsu produces a power jet of water from the hands. Power varies on chakra levels.

**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **(Pheonix Immortal Fire Technique): Produces several small fireballs from the mouth. More commonly used for distractions, rather than forceful attacking.

__________

Well, with that done, I'm finished with this chapter. I'm working on my other story, and I wanted to upload that one first, but this one actually came out much quicker, and I literally wrote the chapter in about two days. I still wanted to work on the other chapter next, but I might as well upload this one now and not make you guys wait any longer.

Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Also, please review and tell me what you think about it or if you just like it! Reviews are the gas of this car; I just steer the thing.

Also, it might be against the rules to respond to reviews in a chapter. So, to be safe, I won't respond to all of the reviews in the chapter, but instead, I'll only but ones in that are important to read, and for the rest I'll send out PMs. If you have time to review, I'll have time to send you a message in response or just thanks! (Obviously I can only send private messages to those who have accounts so…don't expect anything unless you have one)

Still, I can list those who did review, so a huge thanks to the following!

raw666*

Kazuki Shikimori

Chewie Cookies

Kyuubi123*

Thousand Tailed Holy FlashFang

lord Martiya

hhrforeverhhr

animefanbren

Ranko1

SageKyuubi

chaos nutter*

fqb1

cmcwiki*

GaruAlpha

beast keeper 9*

nwspor

roshane

fanficreader71

akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune

Little Hana-Chan

shinonigga

Cobra0000*

Do not have an account

Zamrok

Kiroiisenko

bane13*

Dragon Man 180

Vallavarayan*

Tris

naruhina fan

Crypton89

BloodRed13

Sal-91

Chedving

Kingswriter

Tobi2748

dbtiger63

dwennon

schnookums

crazymexican

SilentSinger948

The Eternal Hippie

Z LOT847

uo-chou

Lord Myst

God of fate

lileyfan123

Nailuj*

Sal-91

kinky-kitsune

OnGuard

Vegeta

narutofan1111

Slayer End

VLS

Faroush

The Dark Side Has Yaoi

Urban Zombie

littlebunny12

Q&A – Please read! (* means I used your review in the Q&A )

-Naruto is _wind _natured - How is he able to use fire jutsu? And how come Sasuke's jutsu is just as strong as Naruto's?

Naruto has a natural affinity towards the element of wind. In my story, ninja are only capable of using jutsu of their affinity, or if they develop a second affinity later on, which is very difficult. Jiraiya, a Sannin, was only able to develop two, _earth _and _fire._ So, why can Naruto even use fire jutsu? Because Madara, who has a _fire_ affinity, is mixing chakras with Naruto. The seal on Naruto automatically drains chakra from the Kyuubi and Madara, adding them to Naruto's own chakra. So, because of Madara's presence, Naruto is able to use Fire Jutsu, though it isn't necessarily as strong as Sasuke's who has a natural affinity to fire.

That begs the question of the Sharingan, and why Uchiha can copy other elements that are not of their own. Well, their case is special, and in my story, they can only copy jutsu that they have an affinity towards. Ever wonder why Kakashi is named the Copy Ninja, and not every other Uchiha? Well, in my story, because Kakashi had a lot of elements, Fire, Lightning, Earth, and Water. So, he could copy more techniques, where as the normal Uchiha could only copy fire jutsu, or whatever affinity they already have.

-Why does Naruto have whisker marks if none of Madara's or the Kyuubi's traits were passed on to him?

That will be explained later, probably next time we see the interesting duo.

**-**Will Naruto's heritage be revealed to the Uchiha?

Well, Fugaku already knew about Naruto's father, and it can be assumed that he told the Uchiha Council. I'm sure though that he kept it a direct secret among the council. It's an S-Class secret, after all. I'm thinking about when it will be revealed to the council and the village…probably not until later.

-Will the Uchiha push Naruto towards a relationship with Hinata?

That's an interesting idea. Originally, they hate the Senju. Now, they hate the Hyuga. Unfortunately, Hinata is a Senju _and _a Hyuga…hm. As of now Fugaku doesn't know about Naruto's relationship with Hinata…but, when he does, will the idea come to him? Let's wait to find out!

-Will the Uchiha try to control the Kyuubi and Madara through Naruto?

As you could tell by this chapter, the Uchiha aren't as evil as the canon made them out to be. By merely training Naruto under their name and having them loyal, they are controlling the Kyuubi and Madara. As of now, they don't need to force anything, though I can see them informing Naruto in the future.

-How will Hinata fight with Jyuuken without the Byakugan?

I'm not sure of what age the Hyuga can use the Byakugan, but I'm assuming its not when their really young. So they must have ways to train the children how to fight without using the Byakugan. Also, I had a brief part in this chapter about how she is merely studying human anatomy much more intensely than any other Hyuga, so that she doesn't need the Byakugan for know where the major points are.

-Will the Mangekyou Sharingan be genetic for Naruto?

As stated in this chapter, Naruto doesn't have a Sharingan because his eyes physically aren't Uchiha. But, if he did have a Sharingan, I'm not sure yet if he would automatically have the Mangekyou…I still think he would have to go through some pain. Though, he wouldn't have to worry about being blind, as I explained in this chapter. The Kyuubi would be constantly healing Naruto's eyes, so he won't have to worry about losing any vision.

-Will the Uchiha be good in this story or evil?

Great question. After thinking hard about this, I decided to give the story an original twist that you guys can't see yet, regarding the Uchiha. Right now, they are good to Naruto…but if they are a good Clan, will the Uchiha massacre even happen? You'll find out soon, and then more details much later in the story which will be really important!

-Naruto gets treated like crap and doesn't destroy the village! What the hell?

I agree. If you're thinking that this is the type of story where Naruto wants to become the Hokage and gain the respect of all the villagers…there's just too many stories out there like that, including canon. I have something…much more interesting in mind, and trust me, you'll like it whether or not you like the peaceful Hokage Naruto or the Evil Naruto.

-When is this story updated?

Whenever I have the time. Remember, I am a student (seven hours a day), and athlete (2-3 hours a day), I have a life (? Hours a day) and another story. How the hell do I even update…? Eh, whatever. Just know that this story won't be abandoned and it will be updated periodically, monthly maybe, or whenever I have writing streaks.

-How can Madara take over Naruto so easily?

He can only do so when Naruto is knocked unconscious, and only for a short while anyways. I'll talk about this a lot more later in the story.

-When's the next chapter of Second Born coming out?

Soon…I'm more than half-way through with it now, and it should be done soon, especially now since its spring break.

-What's up with all this Yahiko? Is he good…or bad?

Yahiko's character is going to a tricky on to portray. If I get it right though, he is going to be both good and bad. From his point of view (and hopefully yours), he's going to be good, but from the world, he's going to be evil. I can't wait to show you all what I have planned for him.

__________

Hell of an A/N. Whatever; hope you all enjoyed the update and **review** and look forward to the next! Also, special thanks goes to SageKyuubi. Peace.

-williams5505


	5. Plans

Sinister Chakra

Book 1: The Beginning

Chapter 5: Plans

* * *

_Uchiha Compound_

"Breakfast time!"

Mikoto smiled to herself as she heard the muffled screams of joy from the backyard, indicating that the boys had received her message. It didn't take long for the sliding back door to open and the sound of pounding footsteps to echo through the house.

"They're so energetic!" she commented more to herself, shaking her head with a smile on her face. She giggled however when she heard a scoff from the other side of the room, where her husband and eldest son were sitting down, drinking hot tea.

"It's Naruto," Fugaku commented, taking a sip of his tea to cool his nerves. "He's a _little_ more than a ball of energy…if you could call the Kyuubi and Madara just a small _ball_ of energy…and somehow he's rubbing off on Sasuke!"

Itachi chuckled as Mikoto put her hands on her hips, giving Fugaku a stern look. "Hey! You watch how you talk about my boys!" she scolded playfully, waving her large spatula at them.

Fugaku was now the one to smile, giving his wife a knowing look. "I see the kid's gotten to you too, hm?" he commented, causing her to blush a little and turn her head. "He's been around us way too much…he called me _dad_ the other day, you know? I didn't really even notice that until later that evening when I was relaxing!"

Mikoto nodded, understanding completely. Naruto basically was a son to them, just as much as little Sasuke and Itachi. He ate an average of two meals a day with them, and sometimes he slept over. He trained and played with Sasuke and Itachi every day, and they were relaxed around him too! He cared about them, and they care about him.

When Naruto and Sasuke ran into the kitchen, they jumped to their seats immediately, preparing to eat, making sure they had their plates on their mats. Mikoto brought her pan over to the dining table, scooping the last of the eggs onto the plate in the center of the table.

"Did you boys wash your hands?" she asked, giving them her motherly look. Sasuke and Naruto sighed at the same time, showing their clean hands to her. "Yes, mom," they said in unison, eager to dig in.

She giggled, placing her pot away and taking her seat across from Fugaku. "Great! Let's say grace, now!" she instructed, clapping her hands together.

Everyone, including Itachi, mimicked her, clapping their hands together.

"Itadakimasu!" they shouted out together, a custom they had always used in the Uchiha house.

Naruto and Sasuke hesitated, instead of immediately diving for the plate of eggs, scooping large amounts onto their plates. There were portions of rice and meat as well, all which were placed in the center of the table, begging to be eaten with their delicious odors filling the kitchen.

"I see you've learned your manners," Fugaku commented, taking his portions first. Such was tradition. He had to repeatedly teach Naruto and Sasuke that they shouldn't grab all the food first…it was proper etiquette! "I'm glad you've taught yourself our ways, rather than Shisui's! Now _that_ boy would have already cleaned off the entire table! God knows how he's so fast when he eats so much!"

Everyone laughed lightly, some harder than others, knowing that Shisui was in fact just as fast an eater as he was a fighter.

"Where is Shisui, by the way?" Mikoto asked no one in particular, as she scooped some rice on her own plate. "He didn't say he was going on any missions today, right?"

"He's…having a meeting with the Hokage this morning," Fugaku replied, after swallowing his food. "Didn't I tell you this already?"

Mikoto shook her head, curious as to why he was there. Naruto and Sasuke smiled knowingly at each other, already understanding what was going on.

"He's…retiring from the Anbu," Itachi explained, helping himself to the food before Naruto and Sasuke could get to it. "He wants to become a full fledged Jonin!"

"Really?" Mikoto asked, not hearing this news before. "Why is he trying to do that? I thought he was going to become an Anbu captain with you, Itachi?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

Itachi shrugged, taking a sip of his tea. "Change of plans. I'm going to be the Captain of the Anbu…there can only be one. And he…well I'm sure Naruto is dying to explain to you," he stated, looking amusedly at Naruto and Sasuke, who were grinning wildly.

Mikoto turned to them, raising her eyebrows in curiosity.

"He's going to be our Jonin sensei!" Naruto spoke out enthusiastically, momentarily forgetting the food. Sasuke continued for him, sharing the same amount of joy. "Yeah! Naruto and I are going to graduate together, and Shisui will be our sensei! He even agreed to it!"

Mikoto nodded her head approvingly, liking the idea. However, she gave a side glance at Itachi. "What about you, Itachi?" she asked, looking at him with concern. "Are you sure you don't want to become a Jonin and have your own team?"

Itachi scoffed, shaking his head. "I don't have the patience to deal with incompetence like Naruto and Sasuke." That earned him several complaints, though he smirked and talked over them. "That's more of Shisui's thing any way. I told you; I'm going to become the head of the Anbu. Think about our family then! Father will be the head of the Uchiha and the Police force; I will be head of the Anbu, Sasuke-otouto dreams of becoming the Hokage…"

Naruto frowned, realizing that he didn't exactly fit into the scenario.

"And Naruto-otouto will probably become Konoha's Head Ninja with his potential," Itachi finished, causing Naruto to smile again. "Who knows, he might even take position as the Head of the Uchiha too, making the Uchiha even stronger!"

Fugaku chuckled, looking at his large family in front of him. "Let's focus on the simpler things right now. Naruto and Sasuke still need to pass the Academy…do you even have any plans for that?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to scoff. "Shisui is going to tell us how to pass easily and be on the same team!"

"Shisui barely passed the Academy himself," Fugaku commented lightly, laughing.

"But he did it in one year!" Sasuke continued, ambition in his eyes. "We could do that to! We could-"

"No, not one year." Sasuke stopped when Itachi spoke out, standing up to put his plate away. "That was our mistake. If we would've stayed in the Academy for the full four years, we would've become even stronger. Once you become a Genin, you have a training schedule with a sensei, and you have to go on stupid D-ranked missions, no matter how talented you are. Even Shisui and I had to do dozens of D-ranks, which I'm sure you'll learn to hate as well. Anyways, you get to train more if you stay in the Academy, so that's what you to should do."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded eagerly, almost to the point of taking notes. Itachi and Shisui were their role models; they would do anything they were told!

"Aren't their three people on a Genin team?" Mikoto asked, not being a ninja herself. "Who's going to be your third teammate? Doesn't it have to be a girl, too?'

Sasuke shrugged, not really knowing and caring, and continued to eat his food. Naruto, however, sighed and placed his cheek on his hand, his mind drifting toward one girl in particular who he knew fit the description.

* * *

_Hyuga Manor_

Seven-years-old Hinata sat down on her bed, sighing as she picked up her fox doll, holding it in her arms. Today was finally the day that she would be entering the Academy…this was huge for her!

As a Senju and a Hyuga, she had a gigantic burden to be talented. Hiashi himself had spent the years training her, and he made himself clear that he would not tolerate her embarrassing him and the 'honor of the Clan' by not being at the top of the class. Anything below first was a failure, to him.

Neji, however, had a different perspective on this. He was a year older than her, and he was now preparing to attend his second year of the Academy. It wasn't surprising at all that he finished the year at the top of his class. He was talented beyond belief…she had no doubt that if he desired he could have graduated in one year if he had desired and become a Genin. He was strong, even stronger than her, something that Hiashi seemed to bring up all the time.

Hiashi was probably the cruelest person she could ever imagine. He trained her hard and cruelly ever day, leaving her bruised and ashamed. He would constantly tell her that her bruises would remind her to honor the clan, but they did the exact opposite. It surprised her that Hizashi, Hiashi's brother and Neji's father, is related to the Head at all. He was nice…much more of a father than Hiashi was to her. In fact, she _did _think of him as a father…whenever she wasn't training with her father or sleeping, she would be spending time with the Branch Family, which was much nicer than the Main Family. He would treat her wounds, teaching her things that would help her form and progress, so that the next time she would train, she would be better. Hizashi was powerful; he certainly knew what he was talking about, which was surprising for a Branch member. She wondered for a moment, who was stronger? Hizashi or Hiashi?

That didn't matter. What she did know was that she liked Hizashi like a father. Which technically made Neji her brother, not that he minded. Ever since she could remember, he would treat her nicely, like she was his sister. Almost…delicately. She treated her like she actually mattered, not because of her last name, or her chakra, but because of who she was. He would always encourage her to do her best so that one day she would become a powerful Clan Head…there was no way she wanted to become a Clan Head, in fact, she wanted nothing to do with being a ninja at all! There were only two motives she even had for attending the Academy:

The hope that one day she could become a medical ninja. Hinata had wonderful chakra; there was no doubt in that. She could do amazing things with her chakra, and Hizashi told her that her chakra was the strongest and purest in the world! But, regardless of power, she would rather but her chakra to the use of healing, rather than hurting. But why even become that?

Because of Naruto. He was basically the only reason she wanted anything. He was the first light in her world; the first one to ever truly care about her. He was so precious to her, and yet he was treated like scum to the rest of the village. They beat him, hurt him, and so much more. She whenever she would find him bloody and beaten in the Academy, she wished to the gods that she would have the power to heal him…

But she never did. No matter how much she had wanted to help him bear through the pain, she didn't have the talent. But she would. She would become the best healer in the world! But…would that be enough for Naruto? Physical pain wasn't the only he had to deal with in his life. There were times, before she had met him, when she would find him hiding behind a tree, crying to himself. She hadn't thought much of it then, but now…

"_Hinata-sama_?"

Hinata turned her head to the door where she could hear Neji's voice on the other side. "Come in!" she responded, placing her doll to the side.

The door opened smoothly, and Neji walked in, wearing loose and comfortable Hyuga Branch member training clothes. She quickly scanned over what she was wearing, comparing it to her 'brother'. She was wearing in a similar style to him, though her fabrics were more expensive and elegant. She was wearing loose robes, fancy though they allowed enough movements to train in.

"You do know that today is the beginning of your ninja career, correct?" he asked in a knowing voice, though there was kindness present. Hinata smiled, jumping off of the bed, brushing off her clothes.

"Of course I know!" she claimed, now placing her hands on her hips, giving him a stern look. Quite proper, actually, for a Main Branch member such as herself.

Neji held up his hands in defense coolly, feigning surprise. "Really? Well I just thought that you would be a little more excited. After all, today should be the day you meet this 'Naruto-kun' you always talk about, right?"

Neji smiled when Hinata's cheeks turned a strange shade of red, causing her to turn her head to the side. Bulls-eye.

"A-Ano," she stumbled, something that was rare for her to do, especially after being around Hiashi so much. "I-I am excited! I'm just…"

Neji side, pulling her out of the room, walking down the hall with her. "W-Wait!" she said, trying to stop from being dragged along. "I didn't bring any of my kunai or other supplies!"

Neji chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "What a joke. Its time you find out how _weak_ other kids your age are…or in better terms, how much better of a childhood they had than you…"

Hinata's eyebrows rose up at the rather dark tone he said the last part in. …Better childhoods?

"Whatever," Neji continued, shaking his head again, clearing himself of the sudden angst that had taken over. "You'll be fine. I finished at the top of the class by a long-shot. No competition…however, father tells me that you have quite the interesting classmates."

Hinata looked up at Neji worriedly now, holding on to his arm nearly for protection.

"Really?" she asked, fearing the worst. What would father think of her if she _wasn't _the top of the class?

"Yeah," Neji continued, "Really interesting. You have a bunch of children of the Clan heads…even the son of the Head Ninja…I think he's a Nara, is in your class. Hm…what else…heir of the Aburame, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka-"

"And _Uchiha_."

Both Neji and Hinata turned around in shock at the voice which emanated from behind them. They immediately straightened in respect when they realized it was Hiashi, standing behind them, with his young daughter, Hanabi, standing beside him. Both Neji and Hinata would laugh at the sight at such a young and cute girl like Hanabi with such a stern look on her face, crossing her arms just like her father.

"I don't care about any of the other clans," Hiashi continued, his voice serious and dangerous. "They aren't competition for the Hyuga. However, the Uchiha are actually talented. There are many who think that they are in fact a _better_ Clan than the Hyuga."

Both Neji and Hinata continued to stand frozen in place at this statement, not knowing what came next. Hiashi may not be one for screaming, but his words were sharper than kunai when they wanted to be.

"That's where you are going to prove them wrong Hinata. Neji did well last year…for a Branch member…to demonstrate the power of the Hyuga. His Byakugan was activated at a young age and his skills towered over all. I hope…I _pray_…that you will do the same. You will _not_ bring shame to the Hyuga, and you will _not_ in _any _way let the Uchiha become superior to our Clan!"

With that, he and Hanabi walked away, leaving Hinata and Neji alone once again, though whatever good mood they had was obviously ruined.

"…Why don't we head over to the kitchen?" Neji asked, looking at how shaken up Hinata was, pushing her fingers together. He knew from experience with her that it was a bad habit she fell into when she was nervous or worried. He needed to make sure that she was more relaxed when she entered the Academy on her first day…and cooking somehow relaxed her.

"Come on," he continued, edging her on. "You can make us both lunch for today!"

Hinata sighed, dropping her arms and turning away. "No…No thanks. We don't have lunch today anyway…I should go in my room and…meditate before I present myself to society today…"

With that, she walked away quietly to her room, leaving a very pissed off Neji behind her.

He _hated_ what Hiashi did to her! What did he expect to get out of physiologically torturing her? Why would he want to ruin her excitement for the day?

He stormed off in the opposite direction. When he got steamed up like this, it was his habit to go and destroy several Uchiha dummies in the training area.

* * *

_Uchiha Compound, Backyard_

Shisui smiled, looking down at his two 'students' before him. Naruto and Sasuke were clearly excited for the Academy, and he was glad for this. The Academy was a fun time for him; always competing against Itachi to see who was better…he was sure that these two would do the same!

"Now…believe me, you two are going to be surprised when you first go there," Shisui stated, immediately gaining the attention of the two. He _loved_ how the two clutched on to ever word he said. "The Academy is meant for those who haven't been trained yet…so a bunch of kids who don't have ninja for parents are going to show up!"

Itachi, who was standing next to Shisui, nodded his head in agreement. "Which is why I can safely say that you two could skip every single day of the Academy and still become Genin."

"Surprising, Itachi has the right idea," Shisui said, grinning at his best friend.

"You two are going to have to plan on how you want to graduate," Itachi continued, smiling as well. At this statement, Naruto and Sasuke were both confused.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, trying to understand.

"Well, when you graduate, you don't pick your own teams," Shisui answered, elaborating the idea. "They pick teams based off of the ability of the students."

"So I'm guessing that the best students get put together, to make the best Genin Teams, and the rest don't become Genin," Naruto concluded thoughtfully. He was quite the reader of everything ninja; when he didn't have a house, all he ever did was eat, train, steal, _read_, and sleep, so he was surprised that he had never heard how they select Genin teams.

"Actually, it's just the opposite," Itachi stated clearly. "They put the best over kid with the worst kid, and because there are three ninja on a squad, they add in the best Academic on the team."

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened, and both looked at each other. "At least, that's the most obvious team that they have to do each year. As I said before," Itachi continued, "they chose the other teams off of the strange abilities. But one team each year is defined: best overall, worst overall, and best Academic."

Sasuke slumped down on the ground, his mind reeling with ideas. What did this even mean?

"So if we want to be on a team together…" Sasuke started, coming to a conclusion.

"One of us has to be the _worst _in the class," Naruto finished, crossing his arms.

Shisui shook his head. "Not exactly," he claimed, holding his hand up. "One of you just has to be the best in Academics. That means one of you is going to have to spend some extra time in the books and purposely do bad on the non-academic stuff!"

Naruto's eyes brightened, now understanding. "Yeah! I get it now! Sasuke could be the best overall, but get a few things wrong on the tests. And I could ace the tests, but pretend to be bad at everything else!"

Itachi and Shisui both nodded, glad that the two boys understood. "Yep, that's the game plan," Shisui stated. "And come time for Genin teams, I can request Sasuke Uchiha or something, because we're both Uchiha. Then, Naruto, you would be on my team automatically!"

All of them understood what had to be done, and it made sense. The Academy was supposed to be some sort of joke, so they would play along, acting out their roles and earning their positions on Shisui's team. This plan could work!

"Also," Itachi stated, concluding their meeting. "There is going to be a Hyuga in your class, and you know how we all feel about that Clan."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded, both not liking the Hyuga in the slightest. What pricks!

"They have a kid attending your class. Dad wanted me to make sure to tell you the importance of _completely_ outclassing her in every way possible…do I have to clarify?"

Naruto and Sasuke both shook their heads, smiling to themselves. They would show the Hyuga Clan who was the best!

* * *

_Konoha_

Naruto and Sasuke walked together, their final destination being the Academy. They had it all planned out; Sasuke would be the over achiever, (though Shisui claimed he wouldn't even have to try hard) and Naruto would be the book worm, due to his already surprising knowledge. And then, they would be on the same team together.

When the Academy finally came into view, both boys could see all of the parents dropping their worried kids off. Fugaku didn't bother with this, which actually made Sasuke and Naruto feel proud of themselves. Fugaku trusted them enough that he already knew that the Academy wouldn't be a challenge, which was refreshing.

"Looks like the parents think this is a day care center," Sasuke commented, placing his hands in the pockets of his shorts, relaxed. Both he and Naruto wore the Uchiha shirts with the emblem on the back, though Naruto's shirt was black, and Sasuke's was dark blue. They also wore tan shorts with ninja pouches on the side.

"What a joke," Naruto continued, just as relaxed as Sasuke. As they neared the crowd, Naruto's used his relaxed body gesture for cover as his blue eyes darted around, searching for a particular Senju that should be showing up. His heart was beating fast…he didn't know what he would do when he saw her!

Sasuke however was able to catch Naruto's nervousness, causing him to smirk knowingly. "Are you looking for that one girl you told me about?" he asked, causing Naruto to nod slowly. "I'm actually excited to meet her. If she's anything like you told me about, then-"

Sasuke suddenly stopped walking, causing Naruto to stop as well, looking at him in confusion. "What's going on?" Naruto asked, noticing a look of fear on Sasuke's eyes.

Immediately, Sasuke pulled Naruto behind a nearby tree with a single swing attacked to one of the taller branches. The thick trunk and shade blocked them from view, though Sasuke continued to look forward in fear.

"It's _him_," Sasuke stated broadly, not cluing Naruto in the least. "It's _that_ guy…you know, the one we blew the dumpster up on, and he chased us, and Shisui saved us at the last second! He's the Head of the Hyuga, our rival Clan!"

Naruto immediately looked around the tree, spotting the man Sasuke was talking about. It was the cold blooded adult who had nearly…

Naruto thoughts came to a complete halt when the man turned, revealing the person who was standing beside him.

Hinata!

"I wonder who that girl is," Sasuke commented, also noticing the girl who was standing beside Hiashi. "Or maybe I don't want to know. If she's related to Hiashi, then she's probably as big as a prick as he is!"

Sasuke laughed to himself, though he turned to Naruto curiously, wondering why Naruto wasn't amused in the slightest.

"Anyway, I guess she's the one who we have to outclass, right?" he asked, now talking more to himself. "Shouldn't be too hard…she doesn't look all that impressive."

Sasuke wondered why Naruto seemed to be in a trance, but he shook off the matter, waiting patiently for the man to drop his daughter off and leave. They may be late to class, but he would rather be late than even have to walk _near_ that man…he shivered slightly, completely hiding behind the trunk, pulling Naruto down with him.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Later, Classroom_

Hinata sat in the back of the classroom, her watchful eyes scanning the students below her. There were a lot of kids in the room, at least thirty…but no Naruto…what was going on?

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She was not to socialize. She was not to distract herself from her studies. She was not to mingle with other Clan heirs. And most importantly, she was _not_ to disgrace the Hyuga.

…Strange, how she wasn't even a Hyuga herself. Hyuga this, Hyuga that…but she wasn't even a Hyuga!

"Settle down, students!" a brown haired man in the front of the room called out. It took a while, but eventually, all of the students quieted down, making the brown haired man smile.

"Great! Now before we start anything, let me look through the list here…everybody checked off their names, correct?"

Iruka, the teacher of the class scanned through the list, nodded here and there, noting that everyone was accounted for. Wait…wait a second, where the two-

Suddenly, the door opened, and none other than Naruto Uchiha walked through it, calmly with his hands in his pockets. Instantly, murmurs went through the class. Apparently, this kid was well known, for several reasons. Originally, he was known as a delinquent, then an Uchiha…what exactly was he?

"_Uchiha_, Naruto," Naruto called out to the sensei, making sure to announce the 'Uchiha' part loud and proud. "Sorry I couldn't come on time…we ran into a little trouble." He smiled at the teacher, preparing to take his seat when the door opened again, though a little more roughly this time.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to walk through the door, though not as smoothly, and it was apparent that he was roughed up. He walked straight up to Naruto, ignoring the class and the teacher, looking angrily at the blonde, who was now smiling and scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Not cool, bro," Sasuke growled, somewhat angry. "Not cool!"

Naruto shrugged, ignoring the matter. "I thought it was pretty cool. I'm sure _they _did too!"

Upon cue, the door opened for a third time and two Chunin walked in, looking roughed up themselves. They were breathing heavily, and waved at Iruka.

"We want to apologize to young Sasuke here," they said a little sheepishly, though Sasuke ignored the thanks. "We were trying to tackle _that _little brat," clearly pointing at Naruto, "but the _gaki_ must've used a kawarimi or something, because we hit Sasuke!"

Sasuke scoffed, crossing his arms while Naruto laughed. Iruka, however, allowed his eyebrows to rise far up on his forehead.

"…I'm sure its fine, and young Sasuke doesn't seem to be injured. You can leave now," he stated slowly, as the Chunin left after. He shook his head, checking off Sasuke on the list. What had he gotten himself into? A class with all these Clan heirs, and now a kid who was famous among the ninja community for tricking elite ninja, who apparently was capable of using the kawarimi?

"You two can take a seat in the back," Iruka continued, after clearing his throat. "We have a full class this year so all the seats are taken.

Naruto and Sasuke both shrugged, walking to the back of the room, taking a seat. Naruto was too busy holding in his laughter to notice that Hinata Senju, _the_ Hinata Senju, was sitting two seats to his right, eyes widened.

"Alright class," Iruka stated again from the front, everything now cleared up. "Let me introduce myself! My name is Iruka, and you all may refer to me as Iruka-sensei. I will be your teacher for the following next four years…if you choose to stay in the program.

"As you all may know, you have joined the Academy to become ninja. Well, you think you want to become a ninja, but you don't really know!"

At this, some of the kids started chattering again, wondering what he meant.

"Right now, I'm sure most of you want to go on fun and cool missions, and only want to be powerful. Well if that's true, then I would like you to seriously reconsider your future profession. Being a ninja isn't about selfish desires and fun…it's a matter of life or death.

"If you become a ninja, I guarantee all of you that eventually you will face death. All of you. Whether it is yourself or your teammate, death will come to a ninja in many different ways. You think that being a ninja is about being cool? Did you think that being a ninja is about choosing whether or not to kill your teammate or fail the mission and cause a war?"

The class was dead silent, even the few who were chattering in the back as Iruka dropped his 'famous' ninja speech on these children.

"Let me explain to you what being a ninja _really_ means…"

Naruto scoffed as Iruka continued to put fear into the majority of the children's eyes. "Wow, this guy is laying it on, hard," he whispered to Sasuke, who was still pissed off.

"Don't change subjects Naruto!" Sasuke whispered as well, elbowing Naruto in the side. "I still can't _believe _that you would use a kawarimi on me!"

Naruto chuckled, still thinking it was funny. "Hey, you know those Chunin wouldn't want to harm _you_, the heir of the Uchiha Clan! The looks on their faces when they realized they had captured _you_!"

Naruto started laughing, causing Iruka to stop his speech.

"Quiet down, Naruto!" Iruka berated, causing everyone to turn to the two boys in the back. "Ahem. _As_ I was saying…"

Naruto brought his laugh down to a muffled chuckle as he tried to calm down. Sasuke couldn't help smirk as well, thinking back on it. The looks on the Chunin faces _were_ pretty funny! They almost seemed like…

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke commented, changing his trail of thought. "That _Hyuga _girl is staring at you like she wants a fight or something!"

Naruto snapped his head around, alarm bells ringing off in his head. In that one second, his eyes fell into contact with the deep brown ones of Hinata Senju, who indeed was staring at him, a small smile on her face.

It took all of Naruto's self control not to jump up and greet her as loud as he could, as Iruka had already berated him for his volume. Instead, he quietly motioned for her to scoot over next to him, which she did carefully.

"Hinata-hime!" his whispered excitingly, grabbing on to her hand once she scooted next to him, almost as if she would vanish in thin air like before. He didn't know what else to say as he looked at his first best friend, his first precious person who had filled hi world with light.

Hinata shared the same excitement as she allowed Naruto to hold on to her hand, lost in his deep blue eyes, which radiated sheer excitement. They were finally together again!

Sasuke however seemed to be the only one a little put off by this…rather affectionate _fight_, and he leaned back in his seat, keeping quiet until he could ask Naruto what the hell was going on after class.

* * *

_Hours Later_

Naruto and Sasuke walked home together after their first half-day of the Academy. Sasuke was rather…put off, to say in the least.

He was an Uchiha, and so was Naruto. They were raised to outclass and hate the Hyuga…not befriend them! After they were out of common sight, Sasuke turned to stare at Naruto, who was in his own world at the moment.

"Care to explain?" Sasuke finally asked, snapping Naruto out of his class. The blonde Uchiha looked at Sasuke curiously for a moment, before he finally realized what he was talking about.

"Oh, you mean her?" he asked, referring to the girl he had been chatting with for the entire class. Sasuke merely raised his eyebrow, waiting for Naruto to continue.

"That was Hinata Senju!" Naruto proclaimed, as if that made everything clear. Sasuke scoffed, not satisfied.

"I already know her name, idiot, I just…wait…did you say Hinata _Senju_?" he asked incredulously, looking at Naruto like he had an extra nose or something. "That girl is a _Senju_ too?"

Why was Sasuke so…against Hinata? Naruto thought this out for a moment before it finally clicked in his mind…the Uchiha hated the Senju's, and the Hyuga's…Hinata was both…that's why Sasuke was so angry!

"Trust me," Naruto started, holding up his hands to calm Sasuke down. "She's nothing like the stupid Hyuga…she's not even a Hyuga, she was just adopted by them!"

That apparently didn't sit well with Sasuke, as he didn't calm down in the least. Naruto swallowed hard, and tried to continue.

"She's the girl I told you about before…we were in the orphanage together, and she was the only one nice to me, before we were adopted!"

Sasuke crossed his arms, now understanding why Naruto was so friendly with the girl. He had been thinking that Naruto just randomly starting talking with her, for no apparent reason.

"Your friend was a Hyuga-Senju?" Sasuke asked in disbelief, shaking his head. "What a bummer…I was actually excited to meet her too!"

Naruto nodded his head enthusiastically, glad that Sasuke said that. "You should still be! She's really nice! And funny too! You'll get along with her once you get to know her…and she likes training just as much as we do!"

Suddenly, something clicked in Naruto's mind, and his eyes widened. "That's it! She can be our other teammate, Sasuke!" he claimed, trying to get Sasuke to agree with him. The dark-eyed Uchiha was not amused, in the least.

"What are you talking about! We have a _plan_, remember? You'd be the smartest, I'd be the strongest! Having her would mess everything up…she's supposed to be strong too!"

Naruto eyes widened again in shock when the realization finally hit him. Their plan would only work…for the two of them. He hadn't thought about where Hinata would come into play…

"She would have to be the worst student!" Sasuke continued. "She's a Senju, _and_ a Hyuga! There's no way in hell she'd be the worst student!"

Naruto's shoulders slumped as he thought about this…it wasn't good. They'd had such a good plan too…

"Maybe we can let her in on the plan," Naruto suggested, thinking logically. "Maybe she could be the worst on purpose, and fit in!"

Sasuke snorted, clearly amused. "I don't even know Hiashi, but just by looking at the guy, what do you think he'd do to Hinata if he found out she was the worst in the class?"

Naruto moaned loudly, shaking his head in aggravation. Hiashi would probably behead Hinata if he found out she was doing so poorly…and he knew that just by looking at the guy once!

"Maybe…maybe he's nicer to her," Naruto reasoned, trying to find a way. "Maybe he'd let her do whatever she wants, because she's a Senju!"

Sasuke shrugged, not really caring. He started to continue to walk forward, heading back to the compound. "Whatever. I still don't like the idea of having her on our team…let's talk with dad about it."

Naruto nodded as well, eager to seek the wisdom from the Head of the Uchiha.

* * *

_Uchiha Compound_

Fugaku's eyes widened upon hearing the news. He had a casual report of the first day…but instead, he found out about _this_!

"You're telling me that when you were in the orphanage, you befriended Hinata Senju, _the_ Hinata Senju, who is now under the care of the Hyuga?" he asked Naruto, wanting to know if he heard correctly. Naruto nodded…albeit a little slowly.

"And this is the girl who you want to be on your future Genin team?" he asked again, his voice nearly comical. Naruto nodded again. Sasuke was giving Naruto the same look his father was, making Naruto a little nervous.

"Out of all the girls in the world…" Fugaku mumbled, massaging his forehead, "you're friends with _her_!"

Mikoto, who was present in the room, thought carefully about the situation. She wasn't even a ninja, but she could clearly see the tension between the Uchiha and the Senju, as well as the Hyuga.

"Well," she commented for the first time in the conversation, causing everyone to look at her, "I don't see such a problem with it!" Naruto's eyes widened, surprised to hear her say this.

"I mean," she continued, thinking hard, "the Uchiha have always been fighting with the Senju…do we even know why?"

Silence. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked up at Fugaku, to see if he even knew the answer to the question.

"…They're our rival Clan," he commented slowly, after some thought. "It's been that way since the beginning of our Clan!"

Mikoto nodded, almost as if she proved her point. "See? And what's the point of continuing this rivalry? What do you benefit out of it?"

Fugaku thought hard, trying to figure out why. His first answer had been 'to prove our superiority', but now, there wasn't any other Senju to even prove that to…not after they had been wiped out…

"I don't see a problem between a little friendliness between the two Clans," Mikoto continued. Itachi and Shisui, at some point during the conversation, had appeared in the room, though they hadn't chosen to spoke yet. "Hinata is going to be the head of the Senju one day…why wouldn't you want her to be friends with Naruto and Sasuke? In the future…our Clans could be friends with each other…that would make us even stronger!"

Fugaku shook his head, not liking the idea at all. "Mikoto-chan," he stated, trying to reason with his wife. "You don't understand…the Senju have always been enemies with us…before this village was created, we fought against each other for money and power! If one country hired the Senju, the enemy country would hire us! We don't fit together…"

Mikoto sighed, somewhat aggravated at the stubbornness of Fugaku. For some reason, this wasn't even an argument between Fugaku and Naruto anymore…she had taken over!

"Don't be stupid!" she said, causing everyone's eyebrows to raise. "We're in the same village now…she's the only Senju left, now that Tsunade has abandoned us! If she were to befriend Naruto, the entire Senju would befriend the Uchiha…us fighting against each other wastes time, effort and money…why not be friendly?"

Fugaku grumbled, muttering something about 'tradition' and 'honor', causing Mikoto to smile, knowing she had the edge.

"You're forgetting that this is Naruto we're talking about…how would you feel if your father wouldn't have allowed you to befriend me, an outside of the Clan?" she asked, causing him to frown and look away.

"Exactly! We haven't even met this girl yet…she could be very nice…how about this?" she stated, smiling down at Fugaku. "How about we invite her over to dinner one of these day, and get to know her a little better?"

The room would have fallen completely silent, were it not for the sound of Fugaku yelping as he fell of his chair, Sasuke gasping in protest as he widened his eyes, Itachi choking on his drink, gasping for air as he was forced to spit it out all over the place, and Shisui, laughing at the scene before him. Naruto looked at Mikoto with wide-eyes, who smiled at him, giving him a quick wink.

When everyone had recovered from the initial shock, Fugaku stood up, looking at his wife like she was crazy.

"You're crazy!" he announced, voicing his thoughts exactly. "You're insane!"

Mikoto frowned at Fugaku, upset that she wasn't getting her way. "Ah, come on, Fugaku-kun," she said, changing her tone of voice completely. She walked over to Fugaku, giving him her pouty eyes and holding her hands in prayer.

"Please?" she asked, fluttering her eyes. "For Naruto…"

Fugaku groaned, hating the situation he was in. If he neglected his wife now…he would regret it for the next month or so.

"…Fine, we'll invite her over to dinner," he concluded. The room erupted in commotion, with Shisui and Naruto cheering, Itachi and Sasuke complaining in disbelief, and Mikoto giving her husband a hug in thanks.

What a conclusion! Naruto smiled to himself as he thought about introducing Hinata to his family…he would have to tell her tomorrow about it!

* * *

_Later that Night_

Fugaku lied down in his bed next to his wife, staring at the ceiling. He was deeply thinking of the things which came up today…he certainly had a lot on his mind!

"What's wrong, honey?" Mikoto asked him rolling around and whispering sleepily.

Fugaku sighed, putting his arms behind his head. "Nothing's wrong…I'm just thinking about Naruto and this Senju girl who he likes…"

She turned completely to the side, placing her head on her hand. "Oh, and what's wrong with that?"

"Again, nothing," he replied, a little slowly though. "It's just…this is a big thing, for our Clan…the Uchiha and Senju have historically been enemies…would this be best for us?"

"For _us_?" Mikoto asked, giggling to herself. "For god's sake Fugaku! He just wants to be her friend! It's not like he's signing a peace treaty or anything…what's wrong with friendship?"

Fugaku sighed once again. "You're right…it's not like they're going to get married or something, right?"

Mikoto shrugged, grinning mischievously at Fugaku. "Maybe…maybe they will!"

Fugaku nearly gagged, causing Mikoto to laugh to herself. What was it with Uchiha's hating the Senju so much? It was almost funny!

"I don't think you've thought about it like this," Mikoto explained, "When Hinata grows up with the Hyuga, what do you think they'll make her do? They're going to marry her to one of their own! That way, they will have control over all of the Senju Clan and merge bloodlines as well…but if _Naruto_ marries Hinata, then the Uchiha get the Senju bloodline limit, and the Uchiha control the Senju while the Hyuga don't!"

Fugaku stopped fake gagging and fell deathly still, thinking about this. Why had he never thought about it like that? The Hyuga would grow powerful, maybe stronger than the Uchiha if they integrated the Senju! They would definitely be more influential! But if the Uchiha controlled the Senju…

"I'm _joking_, Fugaku!" Mikoto said laughing. "They're just kids! And marriage is about love, not control and power!"

Fugaku nodded, though a little slowly. A grin began to creep on his face…perhaps he would support Naruto's relationship with Hinata…the benefits seemed far too tempting…the look on Hiashi's face if Hinata married an Uchiha…

"Yes, dear. I understand completely."

Later, Naruto sat in his room in Shisui's house, thinking about all that had happened in the span of one day. He had gotten to go to the Academy, and he had seen Hinata as well! Not only that, but his dad had agreed to let him invite Hinata over for dinner!

He sighed happily, lying down on his bed heavily, putting his arms behind his head. He could hear Shisui singing to himself in the kitchen, which caused him to smile broadly. Everything was cruising for him, ever since he joined this wonderful clan! He had a gigantic family, more precious people than he could count on one hand! He had three brothers, a dad and a mom, and he had Hinata-hime!

Upon thinking more about Hinata, a frown finally came upon his face. He had a plan…he was supposed to get the highest grades in class, and Sasuke was supposed to be the overall best…but Hinata couldn't be the worst! Hiashi would…he didn't even want to know what he would do.

_There is something else you could do…_

Naruto cocked his head, wondering why he thought that. Was there something else he could do?

_Yes. _You_ could be the worst in the class…and let Hinata be the smartest._

Naruto's eyebrows widened at the random thought. …That could work…would it?

_It would. Fugaku is much more accepting to you…Hiashi would also treat Hinata better should she be the top of the class in at least one thing…and the Uchiha would still be at the top._

Naruto nodded, somewhat agreeing with his thoughts. He would do it…for both Sasuke and Hinata. He would be the dead-last, the dobe. But it would be worth it!

_Indeed. A team of Genin all possessing doujutsu…that would place you ahead of everyone else. _

Naruto shook his head. Why would he even think about that?

'No,' Naruto thought back, confused. 'Hinata doesn't have a doujutsu…she's a Senju!'

_Ah. My mistake. Very well, a team with two doujutsu and_ _a Senju._

Naruto nodded, that made more sense. Wait…wait a second! He didn't have a Sharingan either!

_Ah, that is true as well. Once more, a team with one Sharingan, a Senju, and someone much, much greater. _

Naruto shook his head. He shouldn't be cocky; he wasn't _that_ special.

_You shouldn't be so humble. You have so much more than anyone else…the future is yours to shape. Truly I tell you; indeed you will change the future. But for better or for worse?_

For better! Right? But why would he change the future?

_Sorry, I'm wrong again…you _are_ the future for this world…everything depends on you. _

Why was he thinking this? It was almost as if he was talking to someone else in his head…was he losing his mind?

_No, you're not. You just need patience…your time will come. The time will come when each and every villager who ever disrespected you, no, disrespected _us_, will regret it. When they see us in full power!_

Us? Since when did he have a dual personality…maybe he just needed sleep…yeah, a lot happened today. He definitely needed sleep!

_Rest now, child. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for you, after all._

* * *

_Ame_

Yahiko, eighteen-years-old and Amekage, stood up from his throne, smoothly striding forward across the small room. When he reached the end, he brushed away the curtain that was covering the entry and exit.

When he stepped outside, the powerful wind immediately blew his orange hair to the side, causing him to have to brush it to the side. Ignoring the wind and rain, he walked forward, until he was at the edge of his metal building.

Yahiko's base now was a giant metal tower which indeed towered over all of Ame, and it could be seen from the entire village. And the entire village could be seen from here in front of him. The rain continued to pour heavily down upon the village, dangerous thunder clouds rumbling from above. But even with all of the noise, including the city below them, Yahiko could sense Konan from behind him.

Not needing to say anything, Konan wrapped her arms around Yahiko's waist from behind, embracing herself into him, sighing happily. The two wore identical outfits, dark robes with high collars, and a one piece outfit that had a red line down the middle.

"I'm so close," Yahiko eventually said, his Rinnegan eyes staring up into the storm clouds. "I can feel it…the peace, Konan. I can feel the peace which will fall upon the world! I've already helped this country…Ame is no longer a battleground of slaughter…I am the only leader, and there is no war. There are orphanages and schools…there are no more starving children on the streets, with no food."

Konan nodded, agreeing with Yahiko. "You really did," she said happily, turning him around so that she could stare into his eyes. He smiled at her, noticing that she had put a paper flower in her hair. "You really brought peace to Ame…but the world is so big…how can you imagine to bring peace to all?"

Yahiko looked seriously down at Konan, wanting her to know that he wasn't joking in the least. "My power…the power that was given to me by my parents, it's the strongest in the world! With my eyes…with my chakra, I can bring peace to the world, like the Sage did before me. I will spread my religion, and people will be forced to follow it.

"The world we live in…it's evil, and corrupt. Villages are led by sinister council members who eradicate their own Clans to maintain their own power. I will need to control each and every village, like I control this one. And I will have to do it by force…there will be those against peace, those raised and bathed in blood. I will have to kill them…but for a propose. For soon, the world will cleansed of war, and no more blood will be shed without a purpose.

"I'll need a group." Yahiko continued, "I cannot fully understand each village unless I have a member of each one from in my group."

"You want to take one person from each Village?" Konan asked, curious as to what Yahiko was planning. Of course they would talk about this every day, but this was the first time he mentioned this part.

Yahiko nodded, continuing on. "Yes, basically. One, or two from whatever village I can recruit from. I'll need power…I'll have information on each village then, and I will know what it takes to overpower them. A group of powerful ninja, those who will leave their village by choice…perhaps I will even use those cast away from the village. And with that power, I will be able to take over each village, and become the leader of all, just like with Ame. And then, when all are under my command, the world will truly be in peace."

Konan giggled at the end, causing Yahiko to frown in confusing. "Those are big plans," she explained, causing him to shrug. "You'd have to be a god to have power over all the village and all these powerful people!"

Yahiko nodded, understanding this. "With my power, I _am_ a god…a god among blind fools!"

Konan sighed this time, embracing Yahiko once more for comfort. "Remember all those years ago?" she asked, as he hugged her back. "You said that when you became god, you would have the power to stop all of this rain…can you do that yet?" she playfully joked, knowing that controlling the weather was impossible.

Yahiko let go of Konan, and turned around from her, looking up into the skies. She gasped, not knowing what he planned to do…did he take her seriously when she said that?

Suddenly, he clapped his hands together, pushing all of his chakra into his seal. Such a large amount of chakra was being used, that his hair began to fly upwards, and Konan had to take a step back, shielding herself with her hands from the sheer power that was before her.

Yahiko then raised his hands to the sky, his Rinnegan eyes blazing with power. For several moments, nothing happened…until suddenly, the rain began to weaken. Konan gasped as she held her hand out, feeling the less and less rain fall down upon her hand. Eventually, after ten seconds, the rain ceased completely, leaving her speechless. Continuing the miracle, the clouds began to disperse, until suddenly, a single ray of light escaped from the dark skies, shining down upon Yahiko.

At this point, Konan fell down backwards, staring in wonder at what she was seeing. With the streak of heavenly light which shone down upon him…he really was…he really was a god!

Apparently, the entire village below began to see this as well, as crowds of people had gathered around the base of the building, looking up at their leader in absolute wonder. Most of the people have never seen the rain stop…this was the first time in their lives that it had ever stopped raining…and they could see the light shine upon Yahiko, showing who was stopping the rain.

The village fell quiet in wonder, people running out of their houses and stopping what their were doing to look in shock and wonder that the rain had stopped. When children ran out of their alley ways, they pointed in shock to the streak of light which illuminated the Amekage on top of his tower, with his hands raised to the heavens.

Eventually, the beam of light widened, until all of the clouds dispersed, enveloping the village in light. Immediately, the village erupted in cheering and applause, praising their leader for his accomplishment.

Breathing heavily, Yahiko turned around and walked back to Konan, whose eyes were still wide in amazement. He knelt down in front of her, so that he was eye level with her.

"Yes, Konan. I can even stop the rain, for you."

With that, he pulled her close in a final embracing, pushing his lips against hers. She willingly accepted his approach, and she leaned forward deepening their kiss. The world was perfect for her now…there was peace in the village, the rain had temporarily stopped, and she was with Yahiko, her only remaining precious person in the world, and more than that, her true love.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Naruto sat with Sasuke, eating breakfast at his house. He had walked over with Shisui, so that they could eat together before they left for their first full day of the Academy. The meal was mostly in silence, and Naruto could tell that Sasuke was still somewhat…sour about this whole 'Hinata' business. Still, it gave him some time to think about the strange conversation he'd had with himself last night…and think about what he had to tell to everyone else.

"I…I have a new plan," Naruto stated, causing everyone, including Shisui and Itachi to look at him in curiosity. "One team has to have the overall best, the smartest, and the weakest. Hinata can't be the weakest…Hiashi wouldn't allow it; he's too mean! But, she can still be the smartest."

They all looked at him in mild shock at this statement. "Sasuke, you can still be the strongest too…I'll be the weakest. Hinata will be the smartest, and I'll be the weakest! That way we can still all be on the same team!"

Fugaku's eyes widened at this statement. Naruto wasn't his real son…but still, he wanted what was best for Naruto.

"Naruto, think about this carefully!" he warned, though for some reason he could see a stone solid resolve in Naruto's eyes. "Would you really be the worst…for this one girl?"

Naruto nodded his head without hesitation. "Yes, I would. Dad…"he said, causing Fugaku's eyes to soften. "This girl is special! She was the first one to be nice to me, when everyone else would always hurt me and make me cry…she was the only one to show me kindness…I would do anything for her!"

Silence once more. No one else could possibly say no to Naruto after him saying something like that.

"…Very well," Fugaku said, after a long sigh. He glanced over at Mikoto, and she was smiling at him. He looked at Itachi as well, who shrugged in indifference. Then, he turned to Shisui, who was grinning as well. "I'll support you…being dead-last in the class. But you still have to graduate!"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically! "Great!" he shouted, jumping up from the table and running over to give his dad a hug. "Trust me, guys! You'll really like her! She's awesome!"

Fugaku chuckled at the boys enthusiasm…Naruto sure was like his _real_ father; in so many ways….he just hoped that this decision was for the best.

_You played them like a pro, kiddo_

Naruto flinched when the thoughts returned to his mind. He didn't play them at all! He had just told them his true thoughts!

_Sure…but either way, you got the job done. Well done_.

Naruto shrugged, smiling at his family. Well done!

* * *

_Later, Training Grounds_

Shisui and Itachi were currently in the woods, where they had set up their own individual training area. The two were practicing together, also discussing what was on their minds. They were best friends all their lives, after all.

"This is so cool!" Shisui stated, punching systematically into the wooden dummy. Itachi turned to look at him curiously, lowering his shuriken, assuming that the dummy wasn't what Shisui was talking about.

"What?" he finally asked, after Shisui refused to continue.

"Naruto and Sasuke's plan!" he responded, appearing behind the dummy in a flash, continuing to punch it. "It's their first year, and yet they already have plans to beat the 'system'! I'm so proud of them!" he finished, faking a tear down his eyes.

Itachi chuckled, somewhat agreeing with him. "Yeah, I guess they are. This girl…this is the one that he went out on the walk with when we were spying on Naruto, remember?" he asked.

Shisui nodded. "How could I forget? That's when Naruto first revealed Madara's powers…interesting how Madara revealed himself at that time…do you ever wonder what Madara's doing inside of Naruto anyway? Or the Kyuubi, for that matter? I mean, do they talk to each other or something?"

Itachi shrugged, not really knowing. "I don't focus on things like that…I have more important things to worry about."

Shisui scoffed. "Yeah right! You're still just an Anbu! I'm going to be a full Jonin soon! I'll get all the ladies!"

Now it was Itachi's turn to scoff, finding that statement clearly amusing. Shisui immediately went on edge, angered at Itachi's reaction.

"You couldn't get a girl to like you even with genjutsu," Itachi stated, hitting Shisui's buttons. "Not that you're looking for any girls…you've had your eyes on that one peasant girl ever since you were like five."

Shisui's cheeks turned unusually red, matching his activating Sharingan quite nicely, actually.

"_Don't_ bring that up! You're one to talk…you haven't even _talked_ with that one Uchiha girl who you have your eyes set on!"

Itachi shrugged again, turning his head to the side, trying to control his emotions. "I could if I wanted to. Most of the time I'm turning down all the other girls who are clinging on to my feet."

With that, Itachi began to walk away, causing Shisui to stare at him in curiosity.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked, not knowing what Itachi was planning.

Itachi turned around non-chillingly. "Oh, I'm just going to stop by a certain ramen bar, and perhaps I'll use my charms to sway a certain _peasant_ girl who works there."

With that, he winked at Shisui and disappeared in a blur of wind. It didn't take but a second for Shisui to disappear as well, rushing to the ramen bar.

* * *

_Academy_

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata all sat in the back of the classroom once more, just like the previous day. Regardless of Sasuke knowing that Hinata was 'special', he still had to sigh and role his eyes in annoyance when Naruto turned around to talk with her.

"I can' believe you're an Uchiha!" Hinata claimed, shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm so happy that you were finally adopted! I was always worried that you would never be adopted…and that…"

Naruto had to pick up where she stopped, because he could tell that she was choking on her words. "Yeah, the Uchiha are awesome! They're really nice, and they're like my giant family now! I met Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, and I basically have a mom and dad now too!"

Hinata nodded, smiling while on the inside she couldn't help a little spark of jealousy ignite. She wanted the best for Naruto…but why couldn't she have been adopted into the Uchiha as well?

"Well, how are the Hyuga?" Naruto asked, wondering how she was doing. He immediately noticed her obvious hesitation, which caused him to furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

"Well…they're…okay," Hinata lied. Well, it wasn't a lie! Neji and Hizashi were nice, and the Branch Family was nice too!

Naruto frowned, looking at Hinata with worry. Was she really alright?

_Yeah right_. _The Main Branch for the Hyuga is known to be cold and cruel…I wouldn't be surprised if she had bruises all over!_

Naruto immediately grabbed Hinata arms, causing her to gasp in mild surprise. She was wearing a long sleeve dress, so he had to pull up the sleeves to examine her arms. His eyes widened in shock when they immediately fell on to sight of several bruises on each of her arms, symbolizing she had been hit hard there.

"What are these from?" he asked carefully, looking deep into her eyes, to make sure she wasn't lying. She turned away from his piercing glaze, stuttering on her words.

"A-Ano, t-they're just…bruises from when I train! I hit the wooden dummies to hard, that's all!"

_Ha! Jyuuken doesn't use forearms! They jab at chakra points, closing chakra painfully. If the opponent hits you hard enough, it would probably leave a bruise…just the size she has, too!_

"These are Jyuuken bruises!" Naruto whispered to her, causing her to widen her eyes in shock. How had he known so easily!

_I've always hated the Hyuga. I would never train any Uchiha by cruelly hurting them in training. I care more about their growth, so that one day they could benefit my Clan, and not hate it! I would never divide the Clan into two parts either…it's just not my thing._

Naruto nodded, agreeing with his thoughts. He cursed, aggravated with how the Hyuga treated Hinata. He wished…he wished that she could spend more time with him, with the Uchiha! That way, Hiashi wouldn't be able to hurt her when he wasn't looking…

"Hinata-hime," he whispered, looking at Hinata again. He noticed a faint red glow on her cheeks, but thought nothing of it. "If the Hyuga are ever training you too hard…you know that you can always run away to the Uchiha…to _me_! Promise me you won't let them hurt you!"

Hinata was shocked at the amount of caring and kindness she heard in such a quiet and short whisper, and the words really hit her deeply. Naruto…he really cared about her!

"A-Alright, Naruto-kun," she responded, though a little slowly.

Naruto sighed, turning back around to face the front, like he was supposed to be doing. He glanced at Sasuke, who was leaning back in his chair, clearly bored out of his minds. His ears tuned in to what Iruka, the teacher, was saying, to understand what was going on.

"So, basically, to sum up what I've been saying, we won't be learning any tough ninjutsu or anything, but the necessities of what every ninja needs to know," Iruka concluded, hoping that everyone was paying attention. "But, before I can do that, I need to assess the current talent level of the class…and to do that, we'll have to go outside. Follow me, class!"

Naruto, with Sasuke and Hinata standing next to him, stood outside, having followed Iruka into a training area behind the school.

"Alright, to start us off, can anyone tell the class what a jutsu is?"

Naruto's eyes widened, realizing what was going on. This was the first step…it was time to activate his plan…Hinata had to be recognized as the smartest in the class!

Hinata held her hands politely in front of her, looking down at the ground to avoid contact with the teacher. She didn't want to speak out now…if she were to stutter or to misspeak; she would bring such shame to the Hyuga! She was put off, however, when Naruto elbowed her lightly in the side, motioning with his head for her to answer. Confused, but not wanting to disappoint Naruto, she raised her hand.

"Yes, Hinata, do you know the answer?" Iruka called on her, glad that someone raised their hand. Well, several kids did, including a strange pink-haired girl who was bouncing up and down in front of him.

"Hai!" Hinata responded, trying to project her weak sounding voice. "Jutsu is an art that ninja use, either to battle or for other reasons. Jutsu utilizes chakra, and a certain and specific amount is used to manifest the correct jutsu, often assisted by hand-seals. Jutsu can be classified into three basic forms; ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, though there are many other forms that it can be put under, like hiden jutsu, or kenjutsu."

Iruka nodded, clearly impressed. He hadn't expected such a textbook answer from a young student…this girl was smart! He ignored the jealous and whiny looks of the pink-haired girl in front of him who clearly had wanted to answer, and moved on.

"Very good, Hinata!" Iruka complimented, causing Naruto to smile at her proudly and a faint pink hue to cover her cheeks. "You got it perfectly! Jutsu requires chakra, an energy that comes from within us. It's classified under many different forms, the most basic being ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu! I don't really expect any of you to know this…but there are several major clans in the class…does anyone here know any type of ninjutsu?"

Naruto nodded, closing his eyes. This was where his plan started. He wouldn't raise his hand, because he needed to be considered the _worst_ in class!

"Great! How about some examples from you guys…" he stated, looking around at the scarce amount of people raising hands. "Shikamaru! What ninjutsu do you know?"

Shikamaru sighed, already regretting raising his hand. Why did he raise it again? He didn't think that the guy would call for examples…he just thought that maybe he could skip out on some future lessons if the teacher knew he already knew some jutsu…

"How troublesome," he commented, walking slowly to the front of the group. When he had everyone's attention, he spoke up again. "I'll need a volunteer…Ino," he called out, smirking to himself. Ino was a childhood friend of his, so this was a good way to get back at her.

The blonde girl nervously walked to the front of the group. "You better not try anything stupid with me, you hear!" she warned, knowing that Shikamaru was smarter than he looked. The lazy boy shrugged, not really caring what she thought.

When she was in front, he sighed, focusing his chakra. Forming a rat seal, he pushed his chakra into the seal, performing the basic level of his family's hiden jutsu, the _Kagemane no Jutsu_.

Suddenly, his shadow from underneath him began to extend out on the ground, causing the students to gasp in shock. Ino yelped, trying to jump over it, but he wasn't even aiming for her. She landed on the shadow, and to the disappointment of the students…nothing happened.

"Shadow technique successful," Shikamaru commented, sighing. Iruka nodded his head in approval, knowing all about the technique. The students however where not impressed, seeing that Ino was still standing on the ground, unharmed. They were about to pass him off as a joke when Ino cried out in annoyance.

"Hey, let me go, meanie!" she screamed, trying to move her body, though to no affect. Shikamaru grinned, happy to annoy her. He waved his right hand, and Ino waved hers at the exact same moment, finally revealing to the class what the jutsu did.

Suddenly, Shikamaru started dancing around, and to Ino's horror, she was forced to as well, causing the majority of the class to erupt in laughter. He danced around, making weird arm jesters, making Ino copy him.

"That's enough, now," Iruka chided, trying to calm the class down. Regretfully, Shikamaru let his shadow return to him, and he strolled back to the group, getting several high-fives from the guys.

When the class was quiet, Iruka cleared his throat. "Ahem. Well, how about another example…Sasuke, can you show the class any jutsu you know?"

Sasuke nodded, confident that he would prove himself to be the best. Without waiting for approval, he flew through his favorite hand-seals, shouting out,

"_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_**!**"

Holding his hand up to his mouth, he blew a large ball of fire out, which speeded parallel to the ground. It eventually came into contact with a wooden dummy, causing it to burst into flames. Likewise, the class burst into applause and cheer, extremely impressed with the jutsu.

Iruka was impressed as well…that was a C-ranked jutsu, and a kid his age shouldn't have the chakra capabilities to even perform it…but then again, he was an Uchiha, who had powerful chakra and excelled in _fire_ techniques. Also, Sasuke wore the Uchiha symbol on his back, which was a sign that he had mastered the jutsu…

But then again, so did Naruto, and Naruto hadn't raised his hand when Iruka asked if he knew any ninjutsu…wait a second!

"Naruto!" Iruka called out, his eyes falling on the smug looking blonde, who was in his own thoughts. Sasuke had impressed the class, and now everyone was thinking he was the best! The plan was working! However, when he heard Iruka call out his name, his head snapped to him, awakened from his thoughts.

"You used a kawarimi before…the Chunin told us! Would you care to perform that one more time for the class?" he asked, wanting some examples. Naruto had to be able to perform ninjutsu…he wore the seal, after all!

Naruto frowned, as the class looked at him with mixed looks. Some, who saw the Uchiha symbol on his back, were expecting a lot, while others were murmuring about his past…he couldn't lie; Iruka already knew that he could perform a kawarimi…kuso!

"I'd rather not," Naruto eventually said, trying to play around this. Iruka raised his eyebrow at Naruto, becoming annoyed. "Besides, I think we've seen enough examples of ninjutsu…"

Iruka sighed, but didn't want to pressure a student into doing something he didn't want to. "Very well. Class, lets return to the room now and begin our studies!"

Naruto sighed as well, relieved that he wouldn't have to impress the class. He noticed that Hinata gave him a worried look, but he shrugged it off. He had to explain to her his plan…he would probably do it during lunch time.

The trio sat together on a table for lunch, each one of them…a little _put off _by Iruka's starting lesson. All he did was talk about simple stuff…like who the Hokage was, ninja ranks, kunai and all that…something all of them knew about already. In fact, Naruto was surprised that many of the children didn't know some of this stuff. How was he supposed to be the worst student when there were some who didn't even know what a kunai was? It was going to be a challenge…

Speaking of that, he turned to Hinata, who was quietly eating on his right, occasionally glancing at him. Sasuke was sitting across from them, with a sour look on his face. He sighed; he knew that it was a pain in the next for Sasuke to accept Hinata…it probably wouldn't happen for a while.

"Hinata-hime," Naruto called to her, making her turn to look at him. At one time in the past, she had been annoyed at Naruto calling her a princess…but now, she oddly liked it. "I have to tell you about our plan; the plan Sasuke and I have."

She cocked her head in a confused manner, wondering what 'plan' Naruto and the Uchiha boy could have together…was it some sort of prank?

"When we graduate from the Academy, we'll be put onto a Genin team. You know that, right?" Naruto asked, making Hinata nod her head.

"Hai," she responded, having studied this before. "A Genin team consists of two boys and a girl, with an assigned Jonin sensei, and-"

"Right," Naruto interrupted, skipping all of that part. "Well, Sasuke and I were planning to be on the same Genin team when we graduated…and I want you to be on that team as well!"

Hinata felt a small rush of heat return to her cheeks…something annoying that had begun happening whenever she was around Naruto nowadays. It hadn't happened before when she was really young…so why was it happening now? Was it because his thoughtfulness was more appreciated after spending time with the Hyuga?

"I-I," she stuttered a little bit, "I would like that a lot, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto nodded, glad that she liked it. However, it seemed that he was the only one. Sasuke, on the other side of the table, was clearly not amused.

"_I like that Naruto-kun!_" he said in a mocking girly voice, causing a vein of annoyance to appear on Hinata's forehead. "How old are you, three?" Sasuke asked her in an annoyed voice.

All shyness from before disappeared when Hinata turned to her rival Uchiha. "How dare you talk to be like that!" she claimed, earning herself an eye-role from the heir of Uchiha. "I am-"

"-A baby," Sasuke finished for her, yawning. "Naruto, are you sure this girl even has potential? I mean, she seems to have difficulty finishing a sentence without stutters!"

Naruto sighed, hoping that Sasuke and Hinata wouldn't continue to fight with each other. Why couldn't they just all be friends?

"I'm positive I can beat you!" Hinata claimed, a sentence without stuttering. "Your fireball was impressive…but could you make those hand-seals when you can't even move your arms?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the noisy Senju. "Was that a challenge?" he nearly threatened, amused. "You fail to understand that you aren't in the same _league _as me and Naruto."

Hinata stood up from the table, her face becoming red, though this time in anger. "What you mouth, _Uchiha_!" she spat out, really becoming angry.

Sasuke stood up as well, not going to be outdone by this girl. "Or what, _Senju_?" he hissed out, his eyes glaring at Hinata.

Naruto could swear that there was a bolt of electricity coming in between the eyes of Hinata and Sasuke, and he sweat dropped, afraid that they would start fighting.

"Relax, relax!" he said, pulling Hinata down again next to him. Sasuke however, collected his things and refused to sit.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I refuse to sit at the same table as an arrogant Senju like her!"

With that, he walked away, throwing this trash away, returning to the building. Naruto sighed, shaking his head. How where they supposed to form a team together if they couldn't even eat lunch?

"Uh!" Hinata complained, angry. "That _boy_!"

"Relax, Hinata," Naruto chided again. "Sasuke's just…has to get used to the fact that you're a Senju…and a Hyuga. We don't really like each other, you know that right?"

Hinata nodded, leaning on her arms. "I certainly don't like him!" she stated, having made up her mind already.

"But you have to!" Naruto said, trying to explain this to Hinata. "He's going to be our teammate…you have to listen to our plan!"

She turned to look at him, waiting for him to explain. He cleared his throat, ready to give away his top secret idea.

"Alright," he whispered, so as others wouldn't hear him. Hinata leaned forward, catching on the importance. "So, each year, when the students graduate to become Genin, the teams that are made are usually made based off of each student's specific talents, so it always changes. However, there is always one team that stays the same…

"They always put the best student, the worst student, and the smartest student together on the same team!" Hinata's eyes widened when he stated this, having not known it before. "Sasuke and I were originally going to be the strongest and smartest…"

"No!" Hinata stated, fear in her eyes. She unconsciously grabbed onto Naruto's arm in worry. "You can't…I can't be the worst! Hiashi would…Hiashi would…"

"I know," Naruto said, trying to calm her down again. "I thought about that…so I've changed up the plans…Sasuke is going to be the overall best, and I'm going to be the worst."

Hinata's eyes widened again. "That means…"

"Yeah. You're going to have to be the smartest."

Hinata thought about, and a look of concern covered her face, thinking about the future. "What if I can't be the smartest…you could be, but I don't know if I can! I've seen all the books you've read in your old domain, but what if-"

Naruto grabbed onto her hand, smiling at her, efficiently silencing her as well. "You can do it, Hinata-hime! I know you can! And if you ever needed help on anything, I could teach you!"

Hinata took a deep breath, losing herself in the deep blue eyes Naruto. She couldn't help but feel…safe, and secure, while she was looking up at him.

"Alright," she finally stated, gaining confidence. "I can do it! I'll be the smartest!"

Naruto smiled, giving her a hug, widening her eyes for the third time. "Awesome! You rock, Hinata!"

Hinata lost herself in Naruto's hug as her mind drifted to faraway places. She couldn't remember…she couldn't even begin to remember the last time she had been hugged. It felt so good…so _right_, that she held onto him as long as she could, extending the peaceful moment. Naruto smiled, letting her cling on to him.

_It brings a tear to my eyes to see an Uchiha and a Senju so peaceful together... Disgusting._

Naruto mentally shook his head, disagreeing with his thoughts. 'No, it feels right!" he thought back, liking the feeling.

_Your choice for now. Just make sure your feelings don't get in the way of your real plan._

Naruto didn't understand what that even meant. What _real_ plan?

_You may not know it yet, but soon…_

"…But soon, all will be revealed to you," Madara stated within Naruto's subconscious, chuckling evilly while he played with a black flame on top of his finger-tips.

"**You're arrogant,**" the Kyuubi stated from the background, causing Madara to scoff in annoyance.

"Perhaps you can tolerate a weak vessel, but not me! I failed to destroy Konoha while I was among the mortal…I thought having _you_ would be enough power to destroy Konoha…but it was not. Somehow, each time I attacked Konoha, there would always be some way that it survived…by the slightest margins…but it would survive once again."

"**So the strongest man alive couldn't destroy a village, even with the strongest Bijuu**," the Kyuubi mocked. Madara shrugged, smirking to himself.

"That was all in the past. But, I am still alive! And I haven't yet failed…I can still destroy Konoha!"

"**You forget the seal,**" the Kyuubi stated, snarling out what he meant. "**There is no escape for us; there is no way for you to destroy Konoha.** **We will be contained within Naruto until death.**"

Madara laughed, now turning to face the Kyuubi. "You're right…there is no escape, for now. But that doesn't mean I can't destroy Konoha…I can, and I will! Through Naruto…

"Naruto has what I never did…his chakra is merging with the Kyuubi's and mine! He has all the power inside of him…I will destroy through Naruto! It will be so easy!"

Now it was the Kyuubi's turn to chuckle, finding this amusing. "**I know little of humans ways...but I know that our host will not willingly destroy the village that he seems to care for.**"

Madara nodded, agreeing with the Kyuubi. "That is true, and I wouldn't want that any other way. The Uchiha have long since destroyed themselves…it is far too late for them. They are an extinct people; their time is over. It is only a matter of time before Konoha destroys them.

"They were fools to ignore my warnings! I could see how corrupt Konoha had become…the council was evil, and they were self-centered bastards! They saw the potential of the Uchiha, and they saw our true power! They knew that we would eventually be in charge…and because of that, they pushed us farther and farther away from power; they isolated us. No one saw this…no one, but me! I tried to tell the Uchiha what the council was planning to do to us, but they didn't believe me! I had to run away before it was too late; I tried to destroy Konoha and save the Uchiha…

"I even tried saving the Senju, but they didn't listen to my warnings either. After I left Konoha, the Uchiha became dormant, and the Senju began to rise in power…too much for the council's comfort. The council began to do the same things to the Senju…they pushed them farther away from power, and the Hokage was too blind to see it coming. And then…_it_ happened.

"It was too late for the Senju, and now they aren't alive to tell the tale. I'm almost certain the council will try to pull the same thing with the Uchiha as well…I can see a massacre. But I can save Naruto from it…and when he sees all of the blood, and when he sees his dead family before him, then he will willingly help me destroy Konoha!"

"**Mankind is corrupt and disgusting**," the Kyuubi commented after listening to Madara's plans. "**They plot against each other and kill each other without hesitation…no other creature would do this but a human.**"

Madara nodded, agreeing with the Kyuubi. "Perhaps…perhaps that will change, when Naruto…when _I_…stand at the top of the world!"

That night, Naruto couldn't help but have the strangest dreams…dreams of success, dreams of failure…dreams of death. He tossed and turned countless times in his bed, unable to sleep peacefully.

Little did he know that inside his own body, without his control, an evil…a sinister chakra, was merging with his own, making him stronger each night…making him powerful. The only thing which kept him asleep at times was the thought of his plans coming into fruition…he couldn't wait for the day when all of his plans came together, and he would finally be truly happy.

* * *

_End_

A/N: This chapter came out quick, and I literally wrote it in a day or two. I want to update my other story, but this one came out so quickly…I could literally see each and every scene before I wrote it. It was fun, actually, writing this chapter.

Anyways, for those who just skip the chapter and read the author's note (that'd be funny) let's recap what happened in this one.

-Shisui is **planning** to become Jonin, to be the sensei of Naruto's and Sasuke's team. The two **plan** to stay in the Academy for only one year so they can train more. They plan to 'beat' the system by Naruto being the weakest student, Sasuke being the strongest, and Hinata being the smartest

-Naruto encounters Hinata for the first time in years at the Academy. They are ecstatic. Sasuke…not so much

-Naruto **plans** to invite Hinata over to dinner to meet his family and prove that she is a good girl

-Yahiko stopped all wars in Ame, and created peace for the village. He **plans** to create a group of powerful ninja, so that he has enough power to take over each village, and create peace for all. He also stops the rain for the first time in Ame, creating their first true _daybreak_.

-Madara has been communicating secretly to Naruto through a mental connection. He **plans** to use Naruto to destroy Naruto, by using his grief against him.

Hopefully by know you can understand why the chapter was called 'Plans'…this was an important chapter to set up the plot for the future. Also, note that Sasuke doesn't hate Hinata, he hates her last name. So, after he gets to know her, he'll start liking her so don't worry about that.

Also, it's an important note that I didn't mix up Yahiko and Nagato. I did that on purpose! But, if you're reading this note, than that means you read my other author's notes, and you would already know that…

Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Also, please **review** and tell me what you think about it or if you just like it! Reviews really help the story out, and I make sure to respond to each one!

A special thanks goes to those who reviewed last chapter! So, thank you! Also, a thanks goes to those who but this story on their favs list or put me as their favorite author! It's an honor! Still, if you did, you should review the story…I can't imagine having favorite story and never reviewing to the author why I like it or that I like it at all. (I do check each person who favorites this story – I scan over their profile page) So, I would appreciate if you review a chapter and tell me how I'm doing!

uberjjk

poloport

Vallavarayan*

Kyuubi123*

narutofan1111

lord Martiya

raw666

fanficreader71

DrTempo

Astronomical Apparatus11

Chewie Cookies

Rodz

shinonigga

Leaf Ranger

OverLordRevan

Sonofsparda

Slayer End

the DragonBard

Glasvenster

Ulquiorra4163

ZaBuchar

beast keeper 9

Sal-91

Boby09

Jimbobob5536

roshane

animefanbren

Kai Dragoon

Legend of the Kyuubi

bane13

UseYourImagination

Subzero-Wolf

Dragon Man 180*

VLS

dbtiger63

akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune

SilentSinger948

barryc10*

rags007

azure-flame-sky

TheRedDragoon

blue shadow koda

yeah1014

fallacies

Kingswriter

Pryde Kitty

Rorschach test

Hiei-Uchiha

Rom Nom Nom

(* means I used your review question for the Q&A)

Q&A for last chapter:

When did Naruto gain his vision back?

-Naruto regained his vision months after his arrival at the Uchiha. The Kyuubi's healing powers were strong enough to cure blindness, a theme that will occur later in the story as well.

Without Madara or Nagato, will Akatsuki be playing a role in the story?

-Yes they will, though the idea will be different. Madara instructed Nagato to capture all of the Bijuu. Yahiko however hadn't thought of this. He merely wants to overpower each major village, and take control over them all, becoming the leader of each one so that there is peace in the world. World domination isn't really what he wants though…he wants peace.

How come there isn't more mention of Mikoto?

-Yeah, I didn't have enough space to add her in last chapter, though I probably should have. She's a really important character because she is the only mom like person Naruto has ever met. I made sure to have a lot more of her this chapter…so thanks for pointing it out Dragon Man 180.

Note that I'm not talking about Naruto and the Sharingan just yet because that's coming up soon!

Thanks again for reading the chapter, and I would appreciate if you reviewed on what you thought about it!

-williams5505


	6. The Power to Change the World

Before you begin the chapter, I'd like you to read my thanks to **shinonigga**, a talented artist, writer and author of **Legend of the Blond Aburame**, who graciously drew two awesome pictures, one of Shisui and Naruto, and another of Hinata. The links to the two pictures are on my profile page, so please go check it out! Check out shinonigga's profile page too and his stories as well! That link is also on my profile.

Note - If there are any other artists out there who want to draw anything for my story, please do! You can send me a message anytime you want through private messaging (obviously you'll need an account here). I understand that not much has happened so far, and I'm only 6 chapters in, but eventually, much more 'drawable' scenes will start happening.

Sinister Chakra

Book 1: The Beginning

Chapter 6: The Power to Change the World

* * *

_One Week Later_

Naruto sighed, staying behind as Sasuke walked back to the Uchiha compound. Class was over, and he had told Sasuke that he would have to stay over to talk with Hinata. A while ago, his parents had agreed to allow him to invite Hinata over for dinner…but that was surprisingly hard to do. He knew that it would be hard on her…which made it hard for him to ask.

He took a deep breath, gaining his nerves once more. He needed to be straight forward and ask her, and hope that she even considered it. He could only imagine what Hiashi would do…

_No, you already know what he is going to do. _

…There's still a chance! Perhaps Hinata could convince him to-

_Quit dreaming and ask her already. It's time for you to train with Shisui. _

Naruto shrugged, agreeing with his inner thoughts. He needed to just ask her before it was too late. He scanned around, and he spotted her, waiting patiently by a nearby tree, the one with the single swing on it. He already knew that Neji, basically her body guard, had to come and pick her up before they could return to the Hyuga Manor.

He shookhis head, placing a smile on his face. Regardless of his own nervousness, he had to make sure that Hinata thought that he was confident, after all! He walked over there, immediately gaining her attention and causing her to stand up straight for some reason.

"Hey, Hinata-hime!" he called out, waving happily at her. She smiled at him and relaxed a little, after feeling his aura fall over him. "Do you have a second?"

She nodded enthusiastically when he finally reached her. "Sure, Naruto-kun!" she responded, smiling back at him. Naruto nodded, glad that she was ready to hear. There wasn't really an easy way to bring this up…perhaps he might as well be as blunt as possible.

"Hinata, I was wondering," he started, his confidence faltering in the slightest amount. Little that may be, Hinata was able to catch it, and he smile faded away. "Would you like to…come over to my house for dinner, tonight?" Naruto stopped when Hinata's face dropped, horror in her eyes.

"My parents are okay with it," he quickly continued. "And they invited you as well! We really would enjoy for you come over! My dad is the Clan head after all, and he would be pleased to get to know you, my future teammate, more!"

Hinata hesitated with her answer, her eyes fluttering, trying to imagine the possible future…no, the certain future! Of course she would love to go over to dinner with Naruto…Sasuke, not so much, but Naruto! But Hiashi would rather role over and die than let her go to dinner with Naruto!

"N-Naruto," she stumbled out, trying to find a way to tell him that the idea was impossible. "I-I would love to, but-"

"Great!" Naruto interrupted, smiling brightly at her! "I knew you would want to! This is going to be sweet! You can meet Shisui, and Itachi, and you can-"

"N-Naruto," Hinata now interrupted, causing him to stop. "I know that this is a good time to introduce me to your parents…but I don't think that-"

"I'm sorry," Naruto spoke out, creating a pattern. "I didn't fully explain myself. My parents would like you to come…but more importantly, _I_ would like you to come, Hinata-hime. I know that it's going to be hard to ask Hiashi to do this…but can you try! I know you can!"

Hinata didn't know how to refuse to Naruto's pleading face. She would…she would have to try, for Naruto-kun! No matter how hard it would be, she would…_force_ Hiashi to let her go!

"Alright, Naruto-kun," she eventually said. "I'll ask Hiashi-sama…but I don't know if he will-"

"Woohoo!" Naruto cheered out loud, pumping his fist into the air. "That's awesome! I really did know you would do it!"

Hinata smiled at Naruto, a colorful red brightening on her cheeks. The way he smiled at her when he was happy…it was such a relief from the gray Hyuga Compound that she had been confined to for so long!

Both of the two were too enwrapped in the moment to notice the arrival of a third member, who slipped right behind Naruto.

"What's this excitement about?"

Naruto flinched and turned around rapidly, surprised at the appearance of Neji Hyuga, who had just spoken out. Neji…surprisingly wasn't like the other Hyuga Naruto had come to know. He wasn't as happy as the Uchiha were, like Shisui, but he wasn't cold like Hiashi either. However, something seemed a little…dangerous about the boy. Naruto was exceptionally talented for his age. He knew multiple _fire _jutsu, had a decent kawarimi, he was skilled in taijutsu, and he topped all of that by his intellect. However, with all of that, he felt somewhat _threatened _by Neji, almost like he knew the Hyuga child was most definitely stronger than him.

"Nothing really," Naruto replied for Hinata. "I just wanted to talk with Hinata-hime for a little bit. But, I'm done now, so I guess I'm gonna head back home…seeya, Hinata-hime!"

Naruto didn't miss the way Neji flinched whenever Naruto annunciated 'hime', but he ignored it, and left after Hinata quietly said goodbye.

After Naruto was out of sight, Neji turned toward Hinata with a questioning but significantly softer look. She sighed; she might as well tell Neji…after all, telling him would be much easier than Hiashi.

_

* * *

Later, Uchiha Compound_

By the time Naruto made it back to the compound, it was nearing dinner time. Still, Shisui had told him to meet him at his house when he was done, so Naruto headed straight over to his home. Somewhat to his surprise, Shisui appeared in front of Naruto before he could even reach the door, startling Naruto.

"Yo, Naruto-otouto!" Shisui happily called out, leaning back on the door. "You finished with the Academy already? Great! Cause its time I get to training you!"

Naruto smiled, loving the idea of training with his older brother. He was going to become so strong…but did he really need it right now?

"I'm not sure, nii-chan," he faked, placing his hands coolly behind his head. "I'm supposed to be dead last in my class…"

"Trust me," Shisui insisted, "it's going to be cool!"

Naruto still seemed unconvinced. "I don't know…you're kinda lame, after all. Maybe I should get Itachi to train me…"

Shisui face planted at the mention of his rival, though he recovered in record speed. "Trust me, Naruto, I'm much, MUCH cooler than Itachi! In fact…I'm faster, and I can use hypnosis better than he can!"

Naruto's eyebrows rose, never having heard the second part before. "Hypnosis…don't you mean Genjutsu?"

"No," Shisui stated, glad he had Naruto hooked. "There's a difference. Genjutsu is a type of hypnosis…but I can do plain hypnosis much better than anyone else! I can make people do whatever I want to!"

Naruto crossed his arms, not falling for the bait. That was impossible! "I don't believe you!" Naruto claimed, laughing at the idea. If he could use hypnosis, then he could…I don't know, become Hokage! He could hypnotize the council and the village! He could get whatever he wanted to free…the list was endless!

Shisui smiled, grabbing Naruto's arm. Instantly, the two disappeared from sight, leaving nothing behind but a gust of wind.

Neji shook his head in disbelief, after hearing about Hinata's 'plan' to go to dinner with Naruto. Was she crazy? He didn't know much about Naruto, but he knew that he was hated by most adults, and that he was an Uchiha! Did she think that Hiashi would take this well?

He had to take a deep breath to calm down. He just didn't want to see her…get hurt. Hiashi wouldn't take this well, and he would probably punish her for it too!

"Are you sure you don't want to rethink this?" Neji asked, turning to look at Hinata, who was walking up straight. For some reason, he could feel a strange…confidence about her, something that he definitely hadn't noticed before.

"Hai," she responded, not stuttering or hesitating in the least. "I _will_ convince Hiashi to allow me to do this! I need to stand up for myself! Naruto would do the same!"

Neji shook his head, trying to convince her otherwise. "Naruto doesn't know Hiashi-sama! He might put the _Curse Mark _on you over something like this!"

At this statement, Hinata stopped in her tracks, turning to Neji with an intensity in her eyes. "I think _you _don't know _me_! Everyone seems to forget that I am _not_ a Hyuga! I'm a Senju! I only live with the Hyuga, and train with you! I'm not actually a Hyuga! He can't control me like he owns me!"

Neji's eyebrows rose up, as Hinata stormed off in the direction of the Hyuga compound. Why was she all determined, all of a sudden! What had Naruto said to her? Whatever he said, she must have…

All of Neji's thoughts stopped when suddenly a grown man, crawling on all fours, came trotting by, barking like a dog…what the hell?

He rubbed his eyes, making sure he was actually seeing what he thought he was seeing. Sure enough, the man continued to make distance, running along on the ground with his arms and legs, barking like a dog. That was so…weird…

Naruto and Shisui both fell over laughing on the rooftop, not able to control themselves. Naruto clutched his stomach, gasping for air. Finally, after a minute or two, Shisui was able to calm himself, and he stood upright, smiling at Naruto.

"See, I _told_ you that I can make someone do anything I want them to!" he stated, while Naruto still was having trouble breathing. "Though I must admit…I really never would've thought of making a man run like that and mark like a dog, through the middle of the streets! That was genius!"

Naruto was eventually able to stand up, and he wiped a tear away from his eyes. "Wow!" he exclaimed, showing his excitement. "I can't believe you can actually control other people's minds! That's so cool!"

Shisui nodded, completely agreeing. It was very cool.

"Can you teach me that technique?" Naruto pleaded, wanting very badly to be able to use that power. "Please, nii-chan! I really want to learn that!"

At this, Shisui frowned, patting Naruto on the head. "Sorry, bro. It's a technique only someone with the Sharingan can learn…and not even that! Itachi doesn't know how to use it either, and he's had his Sharingan since your age!"

Naruto's face fell, even though Shisui rubbed his hair affectionately. "Ah, come on, Naruto!" he tried to cheer. "You can still use the kawarimi! And until you learn how to use the shunshin like me, you should master that technique…no one ever thought that someone could be famous for the shunshin, but I did it! Maybe you could make the kawarimi famous one day…like Naruto no Kawarimi!"

Naruto smiled again, liking the sound of that. Shisui was his older brother and role model, and Shisui was famous for his speed and ability to use the shunshin. Obviously, Naruto wanted to learn his brother's technique as well, and be just as cool as him, but he wasn't old enough and didn't have the capability to use it yet. So, until then, he had been training with the kawarimi…Naruto just liked the idea of being able to travel really fast, and the kawarimi was almost like teleporting! For now, he would do whatever it took to master the technique!

"Ya! Let's go practice!" Naruto cheered out, pumping his fist into the air. Shisui laughed, though he shook his head.

"How 'bout after lunch?" he argued, looking at his watch. "We have to make it over to Itachi's house now for lunch…but we can train afterwards! Besides, you have to tell Mikoto-san to prepare for Hinata coming over!"

_

* * *

Later that Evening, Hyuga Manor_

Hinata paced back and forth in her room, holding on to her plushy fox doll closely. She had thought confronting Hiashi would be easy at first…but now, she wasn't even sure if she had the guts to do it! There's no way…there is just no way that he would allow her to do something like this…but she had to do it! It was time she showed him that she didn't have to listen to whatever he told her to do! It was time he realized that she _wasn't _a Hyuga!

Placing the doll on her bed, she stormed out of her room, gaining emotional momentum along the way. She would do this…for Naruto!

Upon reaching his office, she took a deep breath. Regardless of fury, she would have to knock before entering his domain. That much was necessary.

"Come in," he called out, before she could even knock the door. Hinata's eyes widened momentarily before she was able to calm. Hiashi did have the Byakugan after all…it wasn't surprising that he would know when someone was standing outside his door.

She carefully opened the door, and took smooth strides in front of his desk, where he was sitting calmly. "Hinata," he stated, giving her a cold look of curiosity. "I did not summon you. Why have you arrived in my office?"

Hinata took another deep breath before she looked him in the eyes, just as fierce a look as he was giving her, which put him off in the slightest amount.

"Hiashi-sama, I have a request," she began, doing her best not to stumble over any words to show weakness. He raised his eyebrow at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Tonight, I have been invited over for a formal dinner by one of the students in my class. I wish to attend."

Hiashi's eyes darkened, thoughtfully, considering the idea. "Formal dinners are beneficially to Clan alliances…such has been tradition. Tell me…what Clan has invited you over? Surely, had they wanted to ally with the Hyuga, they would have consulted _me_, and not you."

Hinata nodded, understanding his logic. "This isn't about Clan alliances…this is more for enjoyment. Normally I would have declined this invitation…but I realized that it would be a good opportunity to find out more about this student."

Hiashi's eyebrow rose in curiosity. "There is a talented student in your class that you wish to analyze?"

Hinata nodded, hoping that Hiashi would just say yes. She wanted to get out of this room…badly. She was slowly losing her cool in front of Hiashi, and she didn't know how long she would be able to maintain her composure.

"You are avoiding my previous question," Hiashi continued. "Who was it that invited you?"

Hinata swallowed. This was it. There was no avoidance.

"Uchiha Naruto."

Silence. Hinata could've sworn that Hiashi had frozen solid, as he did not move an inch. He continued to stare at her with such a fierce gaze that she was having difficulty maintaining eye contact. Somehow, his Byakugan had activated, and his glare was almost hurting her physically.

"Leave my office immediately," Hiashi finally stated coldly. "Do not attend _our_ dinner tonight, as I think you need time to consider your foolish ways. To even bring such a matter into my office…"

Hinata remained standing still, not moving an inch. She wouldn't budge. She had made up her mind…she was going to do this!

"No…Hiashi-sama," she stated, remaining rooted to the ground. Hiashi seemed to have flinched at the word. "I _will_ be attending this dinner at the Uchiha's!"

Hiashi stood up abruptly from his desk, slamming his hands down on the surface. "You…will…_not!_" he shouted, raising his voice. However, to his great surprise, Hinata rose her voice as well, not backing down in the least.

"This is _my _choice!" she shouted back at him, stepping forward. "You are _not_ my father! You can't tell me everything I have to do! You are forgetting that _my_ blood is Senju, not Hyuga!"

With that, Hinata spun around and walked out the office, closing the door loudly behind her. Hiashi briskly sat back down on his desk, glaring at the slammed door, hard enough almost to bore a hole into it. He was so angry in fact, that he didn't seem to notice a small plant which seemed to have grown up through the wooden floor, on the edge of the room and out of sight.

_

* * *

Uchiha Compound, Training Grounds_

Naruto stood still, listening to his surroundings. He was currently training with Shisui, waiting for dinner. Mikoto had been ecstatic to hear that Hinata was coming over…and surprisingly, Fugaku didn't seem upset about it either. Itachi was stoic, not to anyone's surprise, and Sasuke was put off at a Hyuga coming over to his house. Naruto wondered how long it would take for Sasuke to befriend Hinata, and vice versa. The only thing that kept them apart was their last names, which in his opinion, was no reason to-

_Swish!_

Naruto jumped to the side as a dull kunai passed by his head. He landed lightly, his sharp eyes quickly landing on the figure in the trees who had thrown it. Just as quickly, Naruto used chakra in his feet to jump up to Shisui in the trees, engaging him in combat. But, before he could land on the branch, Shisui disappeared, causing Naruto to frown thoughtfully.

Suddenly, several dull kunai hit him in the back, causing him to fall to the ground painfully. Shisui, who had appeared in a different tree, laughed at his success, only to find that Naruto had erupted into a cloud of smoke, only a log his place.

Now, it was Shisui's turn to dodge the kunai that had been thrown. However, he simply cocked his head to the side, and allowed the kunai to harmlessly impale the tree behind him. He smiled down at Naruto, who had thrown it, called out to him.

"Getting better, Naruto-chan!" he mocked, though Naruto merely smirked in his place. Suddenly, Naruto was gone from sight, making Shisui's eyes go wide. Naruto couldn't shunshin…what had he done?

Suddenly, Shisui's Sharingan eyes widened, and he ducked, allowing Naruto's fist to fly above him. He turned in surprise to Naruto, who was standing behind him on the branch. But, before he could pull his fist back, Shisui disappeared again, appearing down on the ground.

"How did you do that?" Shisui questioned to the smiling Naruto, who was panting from the long going training. "You can't shunshin!"

Naruto nodded, admitting that fact. "But I can substitute! I used the kawarimi to substitute myself with the kunai in the tree behind you!"

Shisui smiled slowly, understanding Naruto's plan. "So the kunai weren't meant to hit me…you expected me to dodge them, so then you could substitute with them afterwards!"

He looked to the side, were Naruto had been standing before, and truly enough, a kunai that Naruto had thrown in the tree was on the ground, having been substituted with Naruto.

"That's awesome, Naruto!" Shisui complemented. "That technique almost reminds me of…the Yondaime's jutsu!"

Naruto nodded. He wasn't afraid to admit that he was a bookworm, and he spent much of his free time in the library. The Yondaime, the previous Hokage, and the most famous, had used a technique to teleport between kunai instantaneously, being able to kill hundreds in the matter of a second! Naruto had used that idea to formulate his own strategy. But, while Naruto could only substitute with one kunai, and not hundreds, he still thought it was a cool idea!

"Still…that's not enough!"

Shisui held up his hand to his mouth and quickly breathed out a small fireball at Naruto, who jumped in the air to avoid it. While he was in the air, he hurled down several blunt kunai at Shisui, who this time jumped far to the side. However, before the kunai even hit the ground, Naruto substituted with one, and landed lightly. Grabbing the two other's that he had thrown mid-air, he chucked them at Shisui again, who was in the air already.

He had thought that he would finally hit Shisui, but even though the Uchiha was mid flight, he was able to shunshin and disappear from sight.

Naruto frowned, looking around the area for any disturbance that would clue him in to his brother's location. Realizing he had time, he took out more kunai and hurled them in random directions, so that in the future, he would be able to substitute with them. They would provide landmarks for him, so that he would-

_Smack!_

Shisui appeared behind Naruto, smacking the boy in the back of his blonde head, laughing. However, his laughter ended quickly when Naruto disappeared and a log appeared in his place. However, this log was embedded with explosive tags, causing Shisui to curse.

_Boom!_

Naruto smiled in satisfaction, having substituted again with one of his previously thrown kunai, watching the explosion from a safe distance. He knew that it wasn't enough to get Shisui, but it still made him laugh to watch Shisui run away.

Shisui came into his view, laughing as well. "That was a cool move!" he complimented, not hurt in the least. "Substituting with an explosive log…awesome! You almost got me! You really are taking that kawarimi to a new level…I'm sure that one day you'll be famous for that technique! "

"If you two buffoons are done destroying our training grounds, then it's time to return to our house."

Naruto and Shisui both turned to look in surprise at Itachi, who was leaning coolly on a nearby tree trunk, crossing his arms.

"I believe a certain Hyuga is trying to enter our compound now, as well."

Naruto's face immediately brightened and he cheered, pumping his fist into the air. "It's Hinata-hime!" he shouted out, quickly running in the direction of the front of the compound. In a matter of seconds, he was out of sight, sprinting as fast as he could through the woods.

Itachi took a second to look at Shisui, and they both started laughing upon eye contact.

"Hime?" Itachi questioned, trying to cease his laughing. "He just called her princess!"

* * *

At the pace Naruto was running, he expected to be out of breath when he reached the front gates, but he was surprisingly just fine. He came just in time to see the front guard arguing with a small girl, which caused a smile to come to his face.

"…I'm telling you for the last time, I'm not going to let a little Hyuga girl into the compound, _you_ especially! Listen, I personally have nothing against you, but Clan tradition! I don't think Fugaku-sama would appreciate if-"

"Hinata!" Naruto called out, waving to her when she was in sight. She waved back, breathing a sigh of relief. The guard who had been restricting entry to Naruto turned around in surprise.

"Naruto-san!" he called out in confusing when Naruto arrived at the scene. "You…know this Hyuga?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah! She has been invited over for dinner! Dad allowed it too!"

The Uchiha's eyes widened. "Fugaku-sama…allowed this?" he asked carefully, wondering if this was a joke or not. Naruto nodded, smiling happily. The guard ninja shrugged nonchalantly, sighing to himself.

"I never thought I would be the one to let a Hyuga enter here…but sure kid, you can come in here if you Naruto says it's alright."

Hinata smiled as well, walking through the entrance when the man stepped aside. She looked around at the compound in wonder, absorbing everything she could. To, the walking through the Uchiha compound was like walking through the sacred Garden…this was so cool!

"Let's go, Hinata-hime!" Naruto said, grabbing a hold of her hand and pulling her forward, chuckling. "Dinner's ready! It's time for you to meet my family!"

Sasuke sat down in his seat in a tired manner. He had been training with Itachi today, which was really a treat for him. Itachi, believe it or not, was lazy beyond belief, and he rarely trained him. So, whenever Itachi would say yes, Sasuke would take full advantage of the training. He had gone through some hard training today, so it made sense that he was so tired now.

Also, he was upset that tonight he would be sharing his dinner with Hinata, a Hyuga Senju. He and Naruto had a plan, a plan that would work! But then this one girl had to come into the picture and change everything! Now Naruto would have to pretend to be the worst and humiliate himself and the Uchiha. Ugh!

"You seem to dislike our appointed dinner," Itachi stated, taking his usual seat next to Sasuke. Dinner was almost ready, and any second now, Naruto would return with Shisui and Mikoto would be just about finished.

Sasuke scoffed, placing his face on his hands. "And you seem to be fine that there is a Hyuga walking through our compound, and is about to eat dinner with us!"

Itachi shrugged, leaning back coolly. Shisui came and pulled up his own chair, sitting down at the larger-than-normal table. "Yeah, but you have to remember that this girl means a lot to Naruto…I'm pretty sure that she was his first friend!"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, that's the only reason why I haven't left yet. I'm doing this for Naruto." Shisui smiled, clapping his hands together. "Great! Then there's no reason why we can't have run, right?"

The sliding front door of the house opened, indicating the arrival of Naruto and his guest. But as if that wasn't enough, Naruto called out loudly. "We're here!"

Mikoto clapped her hands excitingly, happily setting things up. She put all of her things down, and walked over to the front area to greet Hinata. When she met her, she was about to say something when Hinata bowed lowly in front of her, holding her hands together in great respect.

"I am honored that you allow me to attend this meal with you," Hinata stated, well versed. Mikoto, on the other hand, laughed, causing Hinata to look up in worry as if she had said something wrong.

"You don't have to bow," Mikoto stated, smiling down at Hinata, "This isn't a formal dinner! It's just fun, alright?"

Hinata didn't have time to respond, as just then Fugaku walked down the hallway, waving at her. "Ah, so you must be Hinata, correct?" he asked, earning himself a head-nod from both Naruto and Hinata. "Great! Why don't we sit down together and have dinner already, alright!"

Mikoto agreed, and ran over to bring everything together. Naruto, Hinata and Fugaku all walked together to enter the kitchen. Fugaku sat down at the head of the table, and Naruto sat next to a quiet Sasuke, with Hinata sitting on his other side. When Mikoto came and sat at the table as well, with the last plate of food, the dinner was ready. It was time to socialize.

_

* * *

Kiri, Three Months Later, Night_

Yahiko, robed in a dark high-collared cloak adorned with red clouds on it, stood on top of the hill, watching the scene below him with his all seeing Rinnegan eyes. The spiral orange tint in his eyes seemed to glow with sorrow, a terrible scene being portrayed below him, fully illuminated by the eerie moonlight.

Down below in the valley of mist, fire was ablaze as a large battle, no, a war, raged on. People screamed into the night in horror as blood was shed. This was the war…the very war which Yahiko would one day cease from existing. His power, his eyes, would cause peace, and all of this would end!

Yahiko was traveling across the map in search of members of his new organization. He had secured peace and leadership in Ame, and he needed to do the same with the rest of the world. Only under a single ruler would the ninja land be united as one, and when that happened, there would be an end to war. But to become the leader; he first needed his own strong and elite force. Having all of Ame under him wasn't enough to defeat every other village…he needed strength, he and was out to find it. He would assemble members from each different village, so that he would be able to know each village inside and out, as well as-

Yahiko's Rinnegan widened for a split second, and in the blink of an eye, he pulled out a black blade from his long sleeve and held it up to his side.

_Cling!_

The second his blade was in place, another weapon clashed with it, though it had been stopped by Yahiko. Yahiko's eyes carefully examined the weapon which was pushing against his, and he was surprised to find out that it was…bone?

Yahiko disappeared from his current position, reappearing safely away his sudden...young attacker. The attacker couldn't be older than eight! However, before he could say anything, the person who had been holding the strange weapon held out his hand, shouting out,

"_Teshi Sendan!"_

Strangely enough, Yahiko was surprised to see this strange boy's entire finger tips shoot out at him at high speeds, surely quick enough to penetrate him. However, Yahiko's eyes were able to catch every movement and nearly see into the future, so he had more than enough time to hold up his hand in defense.

Meters before the bullets of bone hit him, they stopped in mid air, frozen in place. Yahiko dropped his hand, and the bullets all harmlessly fell to the ground. The kid charged again, wielding his strange sword of bone, but before he could reach Yahiko, he froze in place as well, Yahiko's Rinnegan glaring into him.

"You must be late to the battle below," Yahiko commented, his eyes glaring into the mind of his opponent. The white-haired boy growled, trying to move, though his attempts weren't rewarded in the slightest. "I am not your enemy;" Yahiko continued, "I am not from Kiri. I am merely observing the battle."

The white haired boy, who was also shirtless for some reason, visibly relaxed. When Yahiko saw this, he released his technique, allowing the kid some movement again.

"I…I apologize for attacking," the boy politely said, causing Yahiko to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "I am indeed late for this battle…my master thought I wasn't ready to fight, though I escaped anyways. …I must be going now."

With that, the young child jumped backwards, heading down to the battle below. Yahiko walked slowly to where he had been standing before, looking down at the battle below. Why had this boy been held back from the battle…and why was he so polite?

Yahiko's eyes trailed this man as he entered the battle. He had shown quite an interesting ability…to be able to have some sort of control over his bones. Perhaps…perhaps this could…he would have to wait and see.

* * *

Kimimaro sat down nearby a pond, looking sadly at his reflection. The battle of last night had been lost…and he was the only survivor of the Kaguya clan. He had arrived too late; more than half of his Clan had died by the time he had arrived.

He was the prodigy of his Clan without a doubt. He was the only one to have full control over his bones in over a century, and he was pretty damn good with them too. It was a shame that he was too peaceful to ever fulfill the needs of his war bound clan. But, last night would be the last he would ever see of his clan again…he had lost his purpose. He was a useless tool now. He…he might as well…

He quickly stood up and pulled out a dagger or bone when he sensed someone behind him. Sure enough, not too far behind him was a man with orange hair in a dark robe leaning against a tree in a relaxed manor. It took him a second, be eventually he recognized this man from the night before…right before his battle, he had fought shortly with a man with the strangest eyes…

"You're not a useless tool," Yahiko stated, surprising Kimimaro that he had basically read his mind. "Yes, the Kaguya may be dead, and they may no longer have a use for you, but you truly have talent. I watched your battle last night, and I was impressed."

"It wasn't enough to save my people," Kimimaro stated. "It wasn't enough to-"

"You fought against Kiri, one of the strongest villages in the world," Yahiko counter-stated. "Even _I_ do not yet have the strength to take over an entire nation…yet, or at least not enough strength to do it and have the village standing afterwards. But soon, I will have the manpower to do whatever I please. I am…recruiting my own army. An army with around 10 captains, ten S-ranked ninja without loyalties, loyal only to me. And I believe that you, Kimimaro, would be a perfect addition to my ranks. You are a ninja from Kiri; one who understands this village and the land around it. If I am correct, you were raised in Kiri with the Kaguya before they abandoned the village, correct?"

Kimimaro was unable to respond, shocked that this stranger knew so much about him. Who was this guy?

"Join me, Kimimaro, and you will never lose your purpose again," the guy said, walking toward him. This man…he couldn't be over eighteen years old…yet he seemed to radiate with power and confidence! "Join me and you will help bring peace to the world."

Kimimaro lowered his weapon, imagining the future ahead of him. His whole life, all eight years of it, had been to serve the Kaguya. Now, he had no purpose, and therefore, no life. This man was offering him another purpose…something he desperately needed!

"I…I accept. But…I have one question," he stated, causing the orange-haired man to look at him curiously. "What is your name?"

Yahiko smirked turning around, looking up into the sky. "You may refer to me as…Leader."

_

* * *

Konoha_

It had been three months since Naruto had joined the Academy and formulated his plans, and in every way he had been fulfilling his role. He was a notorious slack off in class, even more so than Shikamaru, a kid who slept throughout all of it. Iruka, the head of the class, was constantly on him, telling him that he _knew _that he had more talent than he showed…well, he was right, but Naruto would never show him that side. He had to do whatever it took to insure that he would be on the same team as his two friends, Hinata and Sasuke.

Thinking of them, they had been doing their roles perfectly as well. Sasuke had no problem maintaining his lead as the best, and Hinata was right behind him, though she was studying as well. Whenever Naruto had the free time, he would help her study, either by actually giving her lessons, which she greatly appreciated, or by giving her an important book or a scroll and telling her to read it by the end of week. She has yet to disappoint him, and he knew so when he would quiz her occasionally on what was in the books. She had to be the smartest, and that wasn't as easy as it seemed, especially with the competition in their class.

Naruto was definitely surprised with the level of talent present in the room. Sure, the majority of the class was new at this stuff and was at the actual level of an Academy student, but there were certain individuals who were above the expected level. There were more than a couple of Clan heirs present in the class, some with evident talent, and other with hidden talent. One boy…Shino was his name, was a quiet boy who always sat in the back near Naruto's group, and he wore a dark pair of sunglasses. He may never show that he had talent, but for some reason, Naruto was weary of him the most. Likewise, Naruto knew for a fact that the boy who slept during class, Shikamaru, was much smarter and stronger than he looked. Apparently, by analyzing himself, Shino and Shikamaru, he wasn't the only one who was holding back talent for a reason. But why?

Who knew? All he knew now was that he had to step into a nearby alley or he was in for it.

Smiling, he side-stepped into the nearest alleyway, walking calmly into it. Outside in the street, he heard several voices over the crowd, searching for him. Class had already started, actually, it had started about an hour ago, and Naruto was planning on taking a detour to a sweet ramen bar Shisui had shown him a while back. Still, Iruka wasn't a fan of him ditching class, and he made sure that Naruto would attend, by force. He would send out Chunin to go and literally drag him back to class if he didn't show up, but Naruto didn't care. After all, he was a pro a dithing these guys.

"_Check the alleys!_"

Naruto sighed, and he pulled out a kunai lazily from his pocket. This kunai was special, and had a long ninja wire attached to it. Ninja wire was extremely useful, and on Naruto's hip, he had an entire _reel _of ninja wire, courtesy of Konoha's weapon shop, with at least 50 meters of the stuff. This wire was special, because if he pushed chakra into it, it would become invisible, which was extremely useful. Looking up, he tossed the wired blade onto the roof, and activated his chakra, turning the wire invisible.

Just then, two Chunin walked into the alley, quickly scanning for any dumpsters or any sign of Naruto. After several seconds, they figured the only thing in the alley was a regular kunai on the ground, but nothing else. Shrugging, they went to search elsewhere.

Naruto chuckled, now on the roof, having substituted with his thrown kunai. Using the wire, he quickly reeled the kunai back to his hand, using an extremely useful D-ranked ninja technique, which made the wire instantly zip the kunai to his hand.

Smiling, he turned around, placing the kunai pack in his pouch, the wire automatically disconnecting and reeling pack into his reel, when he froze in place.

"Thought you could skip class, huh?"

Iruka crossed his arms and looked down on Naruto with anger on his face. "Not today, you won't. You're coming with me!"

With that, he grabbed onto Naruto's black Uchiha shirt, and dragged him back to the Academy, ignoring the complaints along the way.

When Naruto was thrown into class, everyone became silent, staring at the blonde boy who had just entered. Mizuki, a secondary teacher to the class, had been substituting in Iruka's place while the Chunin went to look for Naruto.

"Take a seat, Naruto!" Iruka shouted out behind him, entering the class. "How can you ever expect to become a Genin if you don't show up to class?"

Naruto shrugged, indifferent, as he headed up to the back of class, ignoring the snickering of his other classmates. With his sharp eyes, he was able to spot out Shikamaru, who had just silently mouthed the word 'troublesome' in a slouched over position. Next, his eyes shifted to the dark glasses of Shino, who was staring at him, silent, not allowing Naruto to read any of his emotions. Like he predicted, the entire class and the teachers thought he was a zero, but Shikamaru and this other boy in glasses. He had spent some time to research the Aburame clan, and he knew that they were generally smart, so he knew there was more to the guy than met the eye.

Shino merely shifted his glasses, and returned his attention to the teacher as Naruto walked by. The blonde student took his seat in between Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke verbally greeted him, smirking at Naruto with a knowing look, causing Naruto to smirk back. Hinata on the other hand…mumbled something inaudible to Naruto, causing him to give her a questioning look which she avoided.

Hinata had been acting…differently, recently. Now that he thought about it, ever since he invited her over to dinner, she had been quieter and soft spoken. Why, though? Everything at the dinner had gone perfectly! His entire family, including Fugaku and even Sasuke had begun to warm up to her. Why then would she-

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted out for the third time, snapping Naruto out of his reverie. He looked up at the annoyed teacher, who was waiting patiently. "Answer the question, please!"

Naruto's eyes darted to the board, were there were questions and notes on Konoha's history. The last question, which didn't have an answer on it, asked:

_The Sannin are composed of what three ninja?_

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru, of course! What type of question was that? Still, Naruto had to make sure he didn't sound educated…he returned his gaze to Iruka and shrugged his shoulders.

"Um, I don't know," he started, pretending to think hard. "Wasn't the Sannin a restaurant or something?"

The class immediately broke out into laughter, and Iruka smacked his head in annoyance. It took half a minute, but eventually the class was able to fall silent again.

"No, they weren't a _restaurant_!" he stated fiercely. "Perhaps if you came to class on time and did your homework you would know! Hinata, would you care to answer the question for your clueless friend?"

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed a little at the 'clueless' part, but Naruto quickly nudged her under the table. "Hai," she responded, though a little slowly and with a quiet voice. "The Sannin were three legendary ninja from Konoha, consisting of Jiraiya-sama, the Toad Sage, Tsunade-sama, the Slug Princess, and Orochimaru-sama, the Serpent Master. They all have disbanded from Konoha, though Jiraiya remains loyal to this day."

Iruka nodded and wrote her basic statements on the board, smiling. "Great job! You nailed it! If only some of your smarts would rub off on Naruto…"

Hinata frowned again, though no one was able to see it, and they chuckled at Iruka's jab. Naruto shrugged again, leaning back and smiling to himself. Four more years of this class, and then he could drop his façade and be a real ninja! If didn't matter what they all thought of him…as long as he was on the same team as Hinata and Sasuke, then everything was alright!

The class thought he was a zero, and they would call him that ever since his first test returned and that was his score. But who cared? He liked the name…zero…it didn't matter to him. They had no idea what he was actually capable of. _Zero_…

_

* * *

Ame, Weeks Later_

…_Zero_.

Yahiko stared down at his silver ring with a crimson center, with the kanji 'zero' written on it. He had formed his group, and with it, created cloaks and rings for himself, Konan, Kimimaro, and whoever else he would soon recruit. He had spent some time wondering what he would name this group…but eventually he fell to one idea that he really liked…Akatsuki, which meant dawn. He had promised Konan that he would show her a new dawn; one without rain and misery, so it was extremely appropriate that the organization was called dawn. They would be the daybreak for the world, starting a new dynasty of peace.

Yahiko sat down in his throne, eyes closed in concentration. His organization was now forming, and everything was going as planned. Kimimaro had proven to be a significantly beneficial addition; the young man of twenty years had extreme talent. His taijutsu was flawless, and his use of _Shikotsumyaku_, or Dead Bone Pulse, was incredible. In the battle of Kiri, Kimimaro had been the sole survivor, killing ninja with ease until his own clan had been defeated. And now that Yahiko was personally training Kimimaro, he was becoming even more talented than before. In fact…

Yahiko stopped thinking when he felt a presence appear in the room. Opening his eyes, he found Konan standing before him, robed in the official outfit of Akatsuki, with a ring on her own finger, which had the kanji '_one'_ inscribed on it.

"I have interesting news to report," she began, once he made eye contact with him. He smiled at her, and allowed her to continue.

"Please tell," he responded, waiting for her to go on. She nodded, and went on with her report.

"Just yesterday, the tyrant Raikage had been assassinated, by an unnamed ninja from Kumo itself."

Yahiko's eyebrows rose in curiosity. "Really? _The_ Raikage of Kumo was killed…and by a ninja from his own village.? And this was confirmed?"

Konan nodded. "Hai. They will be trialing him within this week to determine his fate, and I don't doubt that they'll most likely kill-"

"Trial?" Yahiko questioned, finding this extremely confusing. "A ninja strong enough to kill the Raikage, the legendary Kage on par with Hanzo, was caught afterwards?"

This time Konan shook her head. "No…he turned himself in afterwards…I know it's strange, but that is what I have heard."

Yahiko leaned back, deep in thought. A ninja powerful enough to kill the Raikage, who was from Kumo, who was disloyal to the village…_perfect_.

"Konan," he stated, standing up from the throne. "I think we've just found our newest member. I will prepare to offer an invitation immediately."

_

* * *

Konoha, Early Morning_

Itachi, with an Anbu mask covering his face, walked quickly up the stairs to the Hokage's office. He was dressed in his full Anbu armor, including a robe covering it all, symbolizing his new status. Recently, in the past month, Shisui had become a full-fledged Jonin, passing the Jonin test with flying colors. Itachi couldn't let Shisui outclass him in any way, so he had to do something more impressive than that.

He was now fifteen-years-old, and he was Captain of the Anbu Black Ops. _The_ head of the Anbu! He was in charge of every division; the torture squad, seek and destroy, document recovery, research, assassination, everything! Fugaku was extremely proud of him, and he was proud as well.

So now, he had a lot more responsibility on his shoulders, which he actually liked. Everyone in the Anbu reported to him, and then it was his job to report to the Hokage. Being Captain of the Anbu meant that he was only outranked by the Head Ninja of Konoha, Captain of the Police Force (his father) and the Hokage himself.

That's why early this morning his breakfast was interrupted when his Anbu tattoo went off, signaling that he was summoned. Apparently, one of his spies in other Villages discovered something important, and sent him a messenger hawk. He had just read the letter, and he quickly dashed over to the Hokage's office, which was where he was now.

It only took two polite knocks before Hiruzen allowed him to enter. When he did, he gracefully strode into the room, stopping before the large desk.

"Report, Itachi," Hiruzen stated, his face gravening. This was not an expected meeting, and usually, the Head of Anbu didn't report to him like this unless something big just happened.

Itachi nodded, politely removing his mask. Funny how the mask was meant to conceal his identity, though most of his comrades immediately knew it was him.

"I have received a letter from one of my contacts," Itachi stated. "The Raikage has been assassinated, and they will appoint a new leader within the week."

The Hokage's eyes widened, and he had to stop himself from standing up in surprise. This was great news! Konoha and Kumo had been in a very tense situation for the past years…especially after they tried to kidnap Hinata. They were literally on the brink of war! The Raikage was a terrible tyrant, and Hiruzen didn't know whether or not he would attack Konoha…

But if that man had somehow been assassinated, which alone was impressive; he was legendary for being extremely skilled…he was just as strong and cruel as Hanzo had been…then this meant that there was a chance for peace! The old Raikage would never accept a peace treaty from Konoha, but perhaps Hiruzen could get the new Raikage to sign a treaty with Konoha!

"Summon the council immediately!" Sarutobi barked out. "And you will attend as well; I think I have a special mission planned for you!"

"Hai!"

_

* * *

Elsewhere_

"Itadakimasu!"

Naruto smiled as he quickly dove into his bowl of ramen after saying grace. Shisui, who was sitting beside him, laughed at his antics, though he dove in just as quickly afterwards.

"Are you two ever going to learn any manners?" a caring female voice stated from in front of them, leaning over the counter and resting her head on her palms. She smiled and giggled when Shisui pulled his head up to breathe. He rolled his eyes at her in an exasperated motion.

"Sorry, _mom_, I'll try to be neater next time," he stated in a light sarcastic voice. He put a napkin under his neck just to make his point even more clear. However, that only caused the girl to laugh more.

Ayame, the fifteen-year-old daughter of Ichiraku, the owner of popular ramen bar, had been serving Shisui ramen ever since she was five. When she was younger, she adored cooking, and always dreamed out taking over the ramen bar from her father, and possibly create a bigger restaurant. So, her father had taught her all the secrets of cooking ever since she could walk, and when she was five, she became his personal assistant at the ramen bar. Her first bowl of ramen that she ever made and served was a special day for her, and it was a special day for Shisui as well.

Shisui loved ramen, though he had first discovered it when he was five as well. After training, he stopped by the nearest food source, which was the ramen bar, and he asked for a bowl of pork ramen. Ichiraku took one look at the tired and starving boy, and he recognized that he could take food out of the trash and Shisui would eat it up. So, he figured that it was good practice for Ayame to make her first bowl for a costumer. Well, Ayame did make it, and she presented it to Shisui, who ate it all within the minute. He loved it, and he came back every day, requested ramen specifically from Ayame, the shy little girl who had to use a stool to reach her head above the counter.

Shisui could find an easier time counting the stars at night than counting the many times he has come to the ramen bar since. And he figured since he and Naruto had similar tastes, he would enjoy ramen as well. Naruto, according to the blonde, liked it even more than he did, which was a shock. They would stop by here frequently, having eating contests and even more! Shisui swore; more than half of his income went into this ramen…especially now that Naruto liked the stuff.

"Shouldn't you be in class, Naruto-chan?" Ayame asked Naruto, who had devoured his bowl already. The blonde boy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Maybe…I might have a couple of minutes or two…" Ayame laughed lightly, finding Naruto's 'plans' quite funny. He planned to be dead last…how wasn't that funny?

Shisui shook his head, looking at an imaginary watch on his wrist. "Naruto, as your future sensei, I cannot stress how important punctuality can be for a mission! You're going to class right now, mister!"

Naruto groaned, slumping his head on the counter. "Ahhh! You're not my sensei yet, Shisui! And you're not my dad either! Can't I wait a little while longer? Ayame…can you make me another bowl? Please?"

Ayame thought carefully for a moment, posing in a perfect thinking pose. "Hm…"she thought out loud, pretending to care. "I don't know…well your 'father' said that you should go to class. I think you should too!"

Naruto shook his head. "Shisui is not my dad! He's my brother! He can't tell me to go to class!"

Shisui laughed, ruffling Naruto hair. "Come on, son," he said in a deep voice, pretending to sound like Fugaku. "Listen to your mother now!"

Naruto banged his head on the counter, annoyed with this parent game Shisui and Ayame were now playing.

"Well, dear, I'm off to drop our little pumpkin at school!" Shisui winked at Ayame, causing her to giggle. "I'll come and pick you up later…we can do mom and dad stuff together!"

Naruto groaned louder as Ayame's cheeks grew rosy red, banging his head even louder. Shisui laughed again, loving the look on Ayame's face.

"Haha! I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Alright Naruto, let's go now! Say goodbye to your mother!" Naruto unsurprisingly shook his head and stood up, dusting himself off. "Bye, 'mom'."

Shisui leaned in towards Ayame, pointing towards his cheek. "Come on, honey, don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Ayame once again rose several degrees in body temperature, though she giggled. She quickly leaned forward and gave Shisui a quick peck on the cheek. Shisui pumped his fist in the air and cheered afterwards.

"Sweet!" he cheered, walking over to Naruto. "Let's go!"

With that, he grabbed a hold onto Naruto's jacket and quickly disappeared from sight, using a shunshin to travel quickly to the Academy. Ayame was left alone, blushing while she picked up two empty bowls of ramen.

_

* * *

Later that Day_

Naruto woke up suddenly, wiping his eyes. Wearily, he glanced at the test that was in front of him. He was smart…incredibly so. This stuff…this material, was just so beneath him! He quickly glanced around, and to his amusement, most of the class seemed to be struggling with the test. Kids were sweating with nervous looks on their faces, showing that they actually thought this test was hard. He glanced to the side, and he noted that Hinata was zooming through this test, circling answers quickly with ease, which caused him to smirk.

Looking back at the test, his vision refocused to the first question:

_What was the name of the First Hokage?_

_a. Sarutobi_

_b. Madara Uchiha_

_c. Hashirama Senju_

_ d. None of the above_

He sighed, and he wondered which one he should fill in. Clearly, the correct answer was Hashirama Senju…who didn't know that? Still, he needed to score at least a 51 percent to pass the test, and the test had 35 questions on it, so he needed to answer at least 18 answers correct. He loved pushing Iruka's rules to the limits…he scored as close to 51 percent every test he took.

_You should circle in 'b'_

Yeah, Naruto guessed he could get this one wrong and move on quickly. He had 18 other questions anyways…

_No, you should circle 'b' because that is what _should've _been the right answer._

Um…no. Hashirama is the right answer…what was he even thinking?

_Hashirama didn't deserve it._

Yeah he did! He unified clans together to create Konoha, using his _mokuton_ jutsu to actually make Konoha! He was an incredible leader who was strong enough to control Bijuu!

_So could Madara. Also, look what happened with Hashirama; he died and so did all of his clan! How good of a leader is that?_

That's not…entirely true. Hinata was still alive!

_She and her mother were the only ones to live. Actually, that's not even true. There was one more who managed to avoid death…and then there was also that slug who had deserted Konoha before this even happened. I guess that means that only four Senju survived the massacre...Hinata, her mother, Tsunade, and _him_... _

What is he thinking? He doesn't even know this stuff? He didn't even know how the Senju died!

_It was brutal. And I had even warned them it would happen! I told them what they didn't want to hear, and they called me a fool! They deserved what came to them…Hinata was lucky her mother survived. Perhaps her father was to thank for that…_

He really needed to drink some more water or something. He was thinking such weird thoughts in his head…what was going on? Wait a second…his inner voice had said that Hashirama had died…well so had Madara!

_Maybe…but maybe not._

What did that mean? Madara was confirmed dead!

_Oh boy kiddo. You're in for a _big _surprise later on. And by the way… thirty five seconds…_

What?

_Thirty three seconds…_

What does that mean? Thirty three second to what?

"Thirty seconds!"

Naruto's head shot up when Iruka called out to the class. "Finish up now! You have thirty seconds to finish and turn in the papers!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. How long had he been asleep? How long had he been talking to himself? Quickly, he zoomed through the test, circling the right answers. All he needed to do was answer 18 questions to get a 51%...

"Alright, hand in your tests now!"

Naruto circled in the eighteenth question with a sigh, and stood up to turn in his paper. He might as well not answer any of the other questions…he would still get a 51%! Still…he needed to stop thinking such weird thoughts to himself. Why the hell was he thinking like that, anyways?

_

* * *

Later that Night_

Itachi stood in front of the gates of Konoha, his face concealed with his Anbu mask, adorned in full Anbu armor. He had discarded his Captain's robe for this missions, because he didn't want it to get in the way. He had the Anbu vest on, with a katana on his back, as well as everything else.

Turning behind him, he looked at the crew that he had assembled. Kakashi Hatake was present, the lazy 21-year-old elite who was planning on dropping out of the Anbu and becoming a Jonin soon. Tenzo, the strong twenty-year-old who possessed the power of _mokuton_, as well an Anbu Aburame, the only Aburame who was a part of the organization. Lastly, he had brought Shisui along as well. Shisui by far was the most important member of the team. With his ability of hypnosis, he would be able to convince the Raikage to sign the treaty should he not agree with it at first.

With this team, he would travel to Kumo, and present the Raikage with the peace treaty. Of course, they had sent a messenger hawk to notify him of this earlier, so he wouldn't be surprised by their appearance. The council and the Hokage decided that it was appropriate to send Itachi on this mission as well as Shisui, do to their talent, and they had accepted it. Delievering something as important as a peace treaty was done in person, by a ninja of status as well, so Itachi was immediately chosen. Perhaps the journey would be fun…if they made it on time, then they would also be able to attend the trial of the ninja who had killed the previous Raikage. Apparently, the assassin had turned himself in, to Itachi's confusion and surprise.

"Alright team," Itachi stated, everyone in the eye. They all were wearing their Anbu masks; even Shisui was wearing his retired one. "We will begin to travel now in shunshin bursts. If we maintain a correct speed, we should arrive at Kumo by daybreak, just in time for the important trial and the formal inauguration of the new Raikage. Follow me carefully, and watch for any enemies along the way. Let's go!"

"Hai!"

Immediately, all five of the elite ninja disappeared in the wind, heading quickly to Kumo.

_

* * *

Hyuga Compound_

Hinata fell over, hitting the ground hard in exhaustion. Ever since she had spoken against him and gone to eat dinner with Naruto, her life had turned into hell at the Hyuga compound. Hiashi was colder than ever, and he would brutally train her each day, to the point where she could no longer stand, just like now.

"I'm disappointed in your skill level," Hiashi commented dryly, looking down at her with distaste. "Neji is showing more talent than you right now, and he is of the Branch family!"

Hinata coughed painfully, slowly standing to her feet. "G-Gomen, Hiashi-sama," she choked out, barely able to think straight. The thought of her bed…the nice soft bed that was waiting for her wouldn't leave her mind. How much longer would this training continue…when would it end…?

Neji, who was sitting at the side of the dojo, frowned darkly at the scene before him. He hated Hiashi's guts for what he was doing to Hinata, but he could do so little to help her.

"Hiashi-sama," he spoke out, causing the man to turn and glare at him with equal intensity. "I believe that Hinata would benefit more from a good night's rest now. She should retire for the night."

_Smack!_

Neji's head was thrown sideways as Hiashi appeared before him, backslapping him hard. "You will_ not_ tell _me_ what to do, Branch member!" he shouted down at Neji, who turned back to glare at Hiashi. "What I do with Hinata is my decision only! The next time you _instruct _me like that will be your last, and I will activate your seal so hard that you'll remember that day for the rest of your life!"

With that, Hiashi turned and walked away, exiting the dojo. "You are dismissed, Hinata," he stated, right before he left. "You seem pathetic today, and training you anymore tonight would be a waste of my time."

Hinata was unable to respond, as it took all of her current energy to remain standing. By the time he had stormed away, she collapsed once more, though this time, Neji was there to catch her before she hit the ground.

"A-Arigatou, Neji-niisan," she quietly said, smiling up at him. Before he could say anything back, she passed out, falling quickly to sleep.

Neji frowned, picking her up and carrying her bridal style. He didn't know how long Hinata would be able to withstand Hiashi's brutal training. He knew that Hiashi would be upset with Hinata's friendship with Naruto, but he didn't know that he would take his anger out on her within the months to follow.

He continued frowning as he carried her to her room, lying her down on her bed, hoping the best for her.

_

* * *

The Next Morning, Kumo_

He sighed, looking down at the shackles on his hands, adorned with chakra suppressive seals. Was there even a point of a trial? He had turned himself in, after all. Perhaps this was just a way to humiliate him in front of the Village, so those who missed their Raikage could see his killer…not that anyone would miss that bastard. He couldn't help but feel so…complete after killing him. His life was basically over; now that the man was dead, he had no more reason to live. He wouldn't kill himself, so why not let Kumo do it for him?

She would hate him for doing it…but it didn't matter. At least he would be able to see her again.

He sat alone in a small dimly lit prison, with only a slit in the wall to allow a small beam of sunshine to leak in. His rough and unkempt black hair fell down over his face, giving him a crazy look. He was covered in blood and dirt, which was smeared against his already naturally dark skin, a rare trait only found in some ninja in Kumo. Seals were placed all over the walls, and chains anchored into the wall were connected to his shackles. Had he wanted to escape, it would certainly be difficult. Why would they take so much time to contain someone who turned themselves in, anyways?

The force was always around him. It didn't matter how many seals were there to disrupt it; he could connect to the force. That was one thing he had taught himself to do years ago…damn, that made him sound old. He was only twenty-years-old, for kami's sake! But, life had been long enough for him as it was.

He glanced down at a pebble which was in front of him. Upon his mere will, the small rock slowly rose in the air, levitating upon eye level with the man. Seconds later, other rocks from all around the room floated up next to the rock, remaining perfectly still in the air. He didn't need his hands to control his element; he was too talented for that. As long as he had enough chakra to keep his heart beating, he could bend reality around him to his will.

He had come a long way from a simple street magician, to the number one wanted criminal in the village. He wondered what everyone who knew him thought now; those who had scorned him and called him nothing…they probably wouldn't be able to even look at him now. In fact…

A disturbance. Little, but enough to disrupt the natural waves of chakra in the building.

He looked up, squinting his eyes to adjust to the low lighting. True to his senses, a mysterious man stepped out of the shadows in front of his cell, only the lower half of his body illuminated by the light. He could tell that the man was wearing a long dark robe…it also had a strange red patter on it…clouds?

"Raizo."

Ah, so this man knew him as well. He still didn't understand how he had entered the prison so quickly…all of Kumo's ninja were currently surrounding the place, and seals were everywhere. An ordinary shunshin wouldn't work at all…

"Born a peasant, the son of a carpenter. You were unable to join the ninja Academy because you needed to make money for you and your father. You were special, ever since young. Most ninja here naturally have _lightning_ as a base chakra, yet you had something different…something much stronger, and rarer. _Force_…I have yet to see another ninja with that power. The chance of having _force_, the six and rarest element, as your main affinity, is the same chance of being born with a Sharingan and not be related to the Uchiha at all. You discovered your power yourself, and used it for common street magic. Eventually, your father died, and you had to use that as a full time job to support yourself after your father died when you were five. Surprisingly, you managed to befriend the daughter of the Raikage himself, and she taught you the basics of ninja art as you mesmerized her with your 'magic'. Apparently, your relationship was too close for the Raikage, and he had forbidden you from ever seeing her again. You left Kumo for several years, honing your skills. Eventually, you returned, reuniting with the Raikage's daughter once more. One night, the Raikage found you two and ended up killing her. In return, you killed him.

"An honorable story in my opinion," the mysterious man stated. At some point in the retelling of his life, Raizo had dropped the levitating stones in slight shock, surprised that this stranger knew so much about him.

"Who are you?" Raizo finally asked, his smooth voice not cracking in the slightest. Finally, the man stepped forward, so that the light covered his entire body, revealing his appearance. The man seemed to be just as young as he was, if not younger. He had strange orange colored hair…but the most interesting aspect about him was his spiraling eyes which seemed to stare into his soul. Raizo knew a little of those eyes…the Rinnegan. This guy wasn't a joke.

"Names aren't needed just yet." Raizo was put off a little when the voice came from behind him. Somehow, Yahiko had appeared behind him, passing through the many seals which covered his prison, which should be impossible.

"Your mind is well guarded," Yahiko said, causing Raizo to frown deeper. What did he mean by that? "I understand your past…yet I do not know this…why turn yourself in?"

Raizo chuckled quietly to himself. He would turn around but the chains restricted his movement.

"Because there was no reason for escape…where would I escape to? Why would I escape? What would I do…it's too troublesome for me. I've lived my life and fulfilled my god-given purpose…everything else is just extra."

Yahiko nodded, smirking to himself. "Perhaps you haven't yet fulfilled your goals," Yahiko stated. "Perhaps…perhaps you actually haven't found your purpose yet. What if I told you that I could give you a purpose?"

"At best I would laugh in your face and if you persisted I would attack you. But, as you can tell, I'm in no mood for laughing and I can't really move."

"You could, if you wanted to," Yahiko stated, appearing once more outside of the prison. "I don't have time; people are coming. But consider my offer. You can use your powers to help bring peace to the world. You would be able to prevent hundreds of others from going through what you had to go through. Think…thin

k what _she _would do in your place."

At this point, Raizo was getting annoyed with the person. "Don't act like you know her! You don't! You may be able to read my mind somehow, but you don't know anything about…!"

Raizo stopped shouting when he realized that there was no one to shout at. Seconds later, a ninja entered his line of vision, laughing at him.

"It seems our prisoner is losing his mind!" the ninja said. Shortly after, several more ninja appeared, all smirking down at him. "Be careful guys…this one is crazy! Don't take your eyes off of him for a second! He was able to actually kill Raikage-sama!"

One of the other ninja laughed, turning to the one who said it. "There's no need to refer to that bastard as 'sama' anymore; he's dead. I personally think that the guy deserved to die…I can't blame Raizo. Still, he killed our Raikage, and by law, we have to trial you and then execute you. Otherwise we'd have dictatorship in Kumo."

Raizo tuned out to their conversation as the words of the strange man echoed in his head over and over again. _A new purpose…peace to the world…what would she do…_

Damn. Just when he thought he had been sure about dying, this guy shows up and makes everything complicated.

_

* * *

Kumo, Outside_

Itachi and his group waiting patiently amongst the giant crowd, all spread out among the crowd hidden from any potential enemies. Kumo was certainly an interesting village; sub-sections of the village were literally built into the sides of mountains. Another interesting point was that there were a lot of people here that had dark skin…something Itachi had never seen outside of Kumo. They were currently on one of the largest areas, were most of the village was waiting in front of the Kage Tower, and others were watching from other mountains. Every inhabitant of Kumo was literally watching the trial of the murderer, as well as the inauguration of the next Raikage.

After waiting patiently for about fifteen minutes, the door on the balcony of the tower finally opened, causing all chatter within the audience to immediately cease. Suddenly, ninja dressed in Jonin vests began to file out of the door, at least ten of them. Then, three Anbu-looking ninja came out as well. Finally, a dark skinned man with dark hair and a dark outfit walked slowly out of the doors, his hands chained together with chains and seals. Itachi had his Sharingan activated, but he didn't need to have it to recognize the amount of chakra suppressors that were present.

Immediately, the crowd began to murmur loudly. This guy had to be the assassin. After he came out, several other Anbu followed him. Soon, the trial had begun.

Itachi, as the trial went on, couldn't wrap him mind about how the man had actually turned himself in. As the trial progressed, he would continually admit to the crime, making it go along easily. Surely he knew that the penalty of assassinating a Kage was death!

"May I ask why Konoha's Anbu Captain is present for the inauguration?"

Itachi turned his head to the right to find a man dressed in…strange robes with orange hair, the one who had asked the question.

"That would be classified information," Itachi answered, as protocol. This man…he seemed familiar, though Itachi knew he had never met him. But then…how had he known that he was the captain of the Anbu? He wasn't wearing his mask to draw attention to himself…

The man nodded his head. He was taller than Itachi was, but then again, Itachi was only fifteen.

"You seem to be quite young…I wouldn't expect the leader of the Anbu to be as young as you," the man continued, though his eyes were focused on the prisoner who was standing before the village.

Itachi didn't respond. Strange…it seemed like the man had almost read his thoughts. But then, he wasn't that old himself either. "Age means little in the ninja world. Powerful Kage's can be both old and young."

The man nodded again. "That is very true. The Yondaime of your village was quite young, though your Kage now seems aged. I would also reference that the Tsuchikage is very old, while the Amekage is young as well." This guy knew way too much for his own good. Who was he?

"You have potential, kid," the young man stated again. "But so does Raizo. I'm very interested in finding out just how he killed the Raikage.

Itachi shook his head. "I doubt they'll tell us here at the trial how he died." However, the man shook his head as well.

"No, I will merely ask him when this is done." Itachi looked at the guy to see if he was joking, but the robed man seemed to be completely serious. Strange…

Eventually, the trial was over. Raizo was convicted a dead man, and he was escorted back into the building. He would die a non-public death later today. Shortly after, a large equally dark skinned man with bulging muscles walked out of the doors, passing by Raizo. The two exchanged words for a moment, and then they continued their paths. Itachi was sure that this new person was going to be the next Raikage.

He turned to ask the knowledgably man how much he knew of this new Kage, though when he looked…the man was gone. He had vanished, without Itachi having the slightest idea that he had gone. That frightened him…extremely. Itachi could sense when people used shunshin to arrive and leave…what had just happened?

Suddenly, he sensed a flash of chakra next to him, and to prove his point, he _sensed_ Shisui appear next to him.

"What's up, Itachi?" Shisui asked. Itachi shrugged, his mind still elsewhere. "I saw that guy who you were talking with…now that I think about it, doesn't he remind you of the Amekage who fought Hanzo years ago?"

Itachi's eyes widened and his breathing stopped suddenly. There's no way…

"Shisui…I'm almost positive that that man _is _the Amekage…"

_

* * *

Elsewhere_

Raizo was quickly led to another containment room, and he was roughly thrown in just before the door was slammed shut behind him. This was it…he would die soon. Everything in his life was coming to an end…but surprisingly, he didn't feel as satisfied as he thought he would. Rejoining _her_ in the afterlife had been what he had been looking forward to, but ever since that strange orange-haired man talked to him…

Kuso. Just as he was thinking about the guy…

"It would a shame to waste a talent such as yours," Yahiko spoke, leaning against the wall of the room. "The world needs you."

"I don't need the world," Raizo replied, not even looking at the man. "I've had enough…perhaps you haven't experienced what I have yet. Only when you've gone through real pain will you experience what I feel."

The room darkened as Yahiko's Rinnegan eyes glared at the man. "You and I are on the same level. We both have experienced pain, and it is what makes us strong.

Raizo shook his head, disagreeing completely. "Until you have lost the one person you care most in the world about…your words don't mean shit."

Yahiko nodded slightly, understanding what this man meant. "I still live for the one I love. I protect her, and we protect our ideals together. You may have lost the one you love…but you can still protect her ideals. You can still shape the world!"

Raizo shook his head, not wanting to think about this. Suddenly, the chains on his hands and wrists snapped in half, allowing his freedom. That was impossible…unless…

"I have interesting chakra, just like yours," Yahiko commented coolly, "though mine is much stronger. You are undoubtedly powerful, but I can train you. Join me, and I…"

Yahiko stopped talking as he was thrown back into the wall, without Raizo moving an inch. As Yahiko recovered, Raizo stood up and loosened his shoulders. Turning his head, he looked at Yahiko with annoyance.

"I'm not interested," he stated. "And you're overconfident. I doubt you're even stronger than-"

Now, it was Raizo's turn to be interrupted as he was violently thrown against the wall, an invisible force holding him up by neck. He gasped for breath, and to his surprise, all he could see was the glowing spiral eyes of the man's Rinnegan, staring at him.

"I have no doubt that I am stronger than you," Yahiko stated. "You are but a mere man; I am a god! If you will not listen to me now, then I will force you to come and you'll have a while to think about it later."

The last thing Raizo saw before he blacked out was the spirals of the man's eyes, pulling him into unconsciousness.

Itachi stood before the new Raikage's desk, sighing as he signed the piece of paper. The treaty was accepted; there would be no war between Konoha and Kumo. His mission had been a success.

"I'm glad that have decided to sign the treaty," Itachi stated. "Our Hokage will be pleased to find out that-"

"Raikage-sama!"

Itachi turned in annoyance as a man ran into the office, interrupting a very important meeting. What could he possibly say that would be significant enough for him to barge into the signing of a peace treaty?

"Raizo has escaped!"

_

* * *

About Two Years Later_

Naruto was concerned with his…inner thoughts. Over the years, the 'voice' inside his head had changed from being a mere idea floating around, to an actual voice, speaking to him. What surprised him even more, was that the voice was that of a man, and not his own. That had certainly been decided over the past year, when the voice became stronger and stronger. Now, Naruto knew that it definitely wasn't his own thoughts he was thinking back to; it couldn't be. The voice had shown knowledge that he had never learned on multiple occasions.

Now, he certainly wouldn't go over to the hospital and say that he had voices in his head. That would take him out of the ninja career and into a room with padded walls in less than a day.

"_Yes. Sadly, this village would shun any potential for true power."_

'And having a voice in my head is true power?' Naruto thought back, disagreeing with the voice. He shook his head in annoyance, looking down from the building he was sitting on. In the crowded streets, he could spot Sasuke and Hinata walking to class together, which caused him to smile. It had taken a while, but he was glad that Hinata and Sasuke had eventually befriended each other. It made everything so much simpler for their plan!

"Yo, Naruto."

Naruto turned his head around and was surprised to find his friend Shikamaru standing behind him with his hands behind his head. "Are you going to class today? It starts in three minutes."

Naruto smiled and shrugged, turning back to look below him at the crowded streets. "Maybe. But first I thought I'd stop by the ramen stand, and then maybe stop by the library or something."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in amusement. He knew that Naruto was much, much smarter than he appeared to be in class. Still…a library?

"Iruka will never look for me there," Naruto explained, "and I'll be able to get ahead on whatever we're learning in class."

Shikamaru shook his head, clearly amused. "Troublesome," he commented.

Naruto smiled, shrugging again. "Maybe. Wanna join?"

Finally, Shikamaru smiled and nodded his head. Together, the two walked in the opposite direction of the Academy, heading over to the ramen stands.

* * *

"Yes, this village truly does scorn the potential for power," Madara stated out loud, inside of Naruto's subconscious. "But, this seal is slowly draining our power…soon they won't be able to ignore us. Soon, his power will become too great, that-"

"**Why." ** The Kyuubi's voice boomed from inside his prison, glaring down at the man who was in front of his cage in the hall. While Madara wasn't directly in front, both of their voices echoed loudly throughout Naruto's subconscious, so they didn't need to actually see each other.

"**Why do you wish for our host to be powerful?**"

Madara chuckled. "It's his power which will cause Konoha to hate him, and it will cause him to hate Konoha! A massacre is coming…the Uchiha's days are over. Their days on the earth are counting down so quickly…I'm hoping sooner than later. That way, Naruto will be more affected by the death of all of his family, and he will likely listen to me and detest the village."

"**Fool! He won't detest the village!" **the Kyuubi stated. "**As the last Uchiha, the Village is what will keep him sane!**"

Madara shook his head in disagreement. "Not at all. The Uchiha is the only reason why the village hasn't killed the boy yet. They hate him…but they cannot touch the child while he wears the crest of the Uchiha. But when the Uchiha are no more, the crest will have no meaning to them; Naruto has not the bloodline or power of my Clan. They will do all they can to hurt the child…in so many ways, they are helping me achieve what I want! Konoha, ever time it pushes Naruto away, is one step closer to him destroying all of it!

"His power will be their main excuse…I'm sure of it. Village's don't like having S-ranked ninja. As soon as they reach S-rank status, they become a threat to the safety of the village. In most cases, I would agree with them. It is very hard to reach the level of S-rank with a…sane mind. Most who reach such a powerful status are psychologically damaged. Smaller villages like Kusa automatically kick any ninja S-ranked out of their village, because they don't have the military force to control them.

"When Konoha recognizes Naruto's power, they will try and push him away from the village, especially after the Uchiha are massacred. It will control Naruto's hatred from then…I will make him want to leave the village. I will make him want to destroy it! Its time…its time that we rid the world of corrupt systems. The council…a council that's willing to wipe out an entire clan, a clan with innocent people and children…that type of council needs to be destroyed. This village needs to be burnt down in the darkest of flames, where it can be reborn of the ashes!"

"**I see,"** the Kyuubi said. "**You wish for Naruto to become the leader of the village so that you can control him.**

Madara smirked, chuckling darkly to himself. "Absolutely not. Not until Naruto has the power to destroy the village…a special power that he will have to steal…will my plans fit into place. Only when he takes that power will my plans truly begin to even start!"

"**That power…**" the Kyuubi growled out, "**You can't possibly think that**-"

Madara nodded. "Yes. Only with _that_ power can the world be changed…and only with _that_ power can my destiny be fulfilled! Naruto will gain that power!"

* * *

"You can't change the world!"

Raizo shouted out at Yahiko with his hands tied behind his back, a special black metal that he knew Yahiko could send his chakra into. He was currently in a large open space on a field outside of Ame, on his knees, where Yahiko had taken him to. Konan, wearing her robes and her ring with the kanji '_one'_ on it was observing from the side, as well as the ten-years-old Kimimaro, in the same outfit and ring, though his ring had _'two'_ inscribed on it.

"You cannot believe me now," Yahiko stated in a monotone voice, "because you do not understand _my_ power. With this power, I am no longer human, but something stronger. I am a god!"

Suddenly, the chains holding Raizo broke off, falling to the ground. He stood slowly, reaching into his own prison outfit and pulling out a pair of dark shades which he lifted up to his face, concealing his eyes. He would fight…with all he had.

"Yes, Raizo," Yahiko spoke. "Come and fight! Fight with all you have and I will show you my power; the power that can change the world!"

_

* * *

End_

A/N: Hey, sorry this chapter took a while to come out. Still, track season gives me about two meets a week, practices daily, and school is finally winding down. Also, AP Econ exams…not fun. If you've ever taken the class or have already taken it this year, you'll know what I mean.

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading it. I know that the plot has yet to move along quickly yet, but that will come in time. Pretty soon, everything will come together and click into place and it will be much more fun to read. I really, really want to fast forward to better parts but there's just a lot of key events that have to happen first. Sorry if the pace is too slow right now…trust me, it'll get better. That fast paced action packed stuff is coming soon, and it makes even me, the author, excited to read it! I really have so many awesome ideas that are going to come in later in the story, and it pains me to have to take my time to get to them. Trust me! You gotta stick with the story!

**Notice: **It's important to note that I wrote about how Yahiko added two new members to the new organization of Akatsuki. Kimimaro isn't in Akatsuki in canon, and Raizo is an OC. You may be worried that Akatsuki will be composed of random characters, but these two are the only non-canon members that will be joining Akatsuki. Also, if you think that one paragraph is all I'm going to write about Raizo's past, you're wrong. I will write an entire chapter eventually on his past, though it will be Kishimoto style, meaning not until he confronts Naruto. Same goes for each Akatsuki member. Raizo had to join because Yahiko's plan was to have a member from _every_ Village, Kumo included.

Also note that for the sake of moving on with the plot, I haven't showed a lot of Naruto interacting with the class. Characters like Ino and Sakura haven't been mentioned yet, though they will eventually.

I'm sure most of you were excited about reading the dinner scene with Hinata and Naruto, and that you thought it would be a good thing and further their relationship. Wrong. I didn't even write the scene in detail! While you were expecting it to be a good thing, I used it as the opposite. Because Hinata had the backbone to disrespect Hiashi, his treatment of her worsened dramatically. As of this chapter, he will begin to psychologically abuse her, which may even result to making her the shy and nervous Hinata we see in canon. He will try and hold her back from Naruto as much as he can, and make her life a hell if she disobeys. Yeah…going to dinner was actually a terrible choice for Hinata.

Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please **review**! It's funny to note that with Chapter 5, this story has surpassed the amount of joy people received out of 15 chapters of my other story, the Second Born. That means 5 chapter of this story have received more reviews and favorites than 15 chapters of the other one. Thanks!

Here's a list of thanks for those who have reviewed and helped this story! (*** means your review question was used in Q&A)

* * *

animefanbren

Kyuubi123***

raw666

Chewie Cookies

yeah1014***

akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune

Inuyonas

Ulquiorra4163

Astronomical Apparatus11

hhrforeverhhr

gazz uzumaki

DeCkLaRatioN

DanielHimura

Zamrok

Leaf Ranger

fanficreader71

Pryde Kitty

Legend of the Kyuubi

lpride21

Fury074

roshane

bleh

shinonigga

MonCappy

icedragon54***

rags007

Urban Zombie***

Sal-91

VLS (I've been trying to respond to you but it says that you disabled private messaging…)

lord Martiya

poloport

no. 1 fan

Kingswriter

beast keeper 9

Judeu***

dbtiger63

Jimbobob5536

Nemrut

.lover

Boby09

kyuubi27

Dragon Man 180

Sargent Mehoff

Crypton89

Tobi274

littlebunny12

DarkFox2

schnookums

Cain Raiser

Makito Namikaze

SilentSinger948

cbadgr

Dawning Wisdom

Rikudou Sennin 312

thyrokio

Drakedruid***

kinky-kitsune

Discordia19

Akira Stridder

crazyazian

The Darkest wizard

JNottle

BemmyBean

FLaTone

AiOmi96

Xdeath-godX

ChaosKid0

COolJ***

Silentwhistle

Kitsune No Sennin

Dragon Soul Weaver

Thousand Tailed Holy FlashFang

EDelta88

naruhina chick 87

RinnaS

BloodFox64

Naruhinarox

Anonymous Reviewer

tedlay

* * *

Q&A:

As Itachi has yet to kill the clan, will he still be the member of Konoha to join the Akatsuki or will it be someone else? Also, Kyuubi seems content to allow Madara to manipulate Naruto. Does the fox have his own agenda or does he simply not care enough to get involved?

_Good question. I don't really have to answer the question directly right now, as I'm pretty sure it will be answered in the next few chapters. Even though I choose not to answer it, I added it in the Q&A cause it's a good thought to keep in mind. About the Kyuubi, as of now, he realized that laying low and observing Madara would be the smartest thing to do. Madara is evil, and powerful enough to control the Kyuubi, so he knew that there was more to the man than his original plan. Believe me, the Kyuubi may seem to not care at this point, but he is definitely plotting something of his own at this point._

Great chapter but I am confused. In the story Hiashi says that Hinata's eyes look like theirs but lavender. And also he said in this chapter that he expects her to activate the Byakugan as well. Then in the academy you said that Naruto looks at the brown eyes of Hinata. So I am a little confused here. Are her eyes brown, lavender, and does she have the Byakugan as well?

_I think there some confusion about the color part. Hinata's eyes are brown, and after word searching the five chapters, I didn't find a place where I said they were lavender. However, her eyes were mentioned brown several times including last chapter. About Hiashi, I think you misinterpreted what I wrote. I said, "_His Byakugan was activated at a young age and his skills towered over all. I hope…I _pray_…that you will do the same." _When Hiashi said I pray you do the same, he was referring to the part where Neji's skills towered over all. He was saying he hoped her skills towered over all. Sorry for the confusion, and I know that reads in a funny way._

The one thing i see as not being plausible would be the way Naruto talks. He's what, 7? Shouldn't he talk more like someone his age?

_Haha I couldn't agree more. While I want to make the story seem more realistic…I'm almost positive reader's would mistake that for a lack of my writing talent instead of doing it on purpose. I'm trying to restrict his actual thoughts to that of the age of seven…but don't blame me, blame Kishimoto. The guy had Kakashi's graduate the Academy at the age of six. I have a younger brother near that age…and yeah…no. I don't see that happening._

Is this turning into an "Evil Naruto" story?

_Naruto isn't evil. But then again, Yahiko isn't evil either. What is evil defined by?…sure, destroying the village can be considered evil…but a council destroying a clan is evil as well. Would killing that evil council be evil? I'm trying to play around with ideals here and allow readers to sympathize with the bad guys. That always makes character deaths interesting. _

Well in the story you said that Naruto was once captured by a Chunin and led to the Hokage. Well Sarutobi would know that he was homeless and why he was stealing. This would lead to same thing that in canon, an apartment and an allowance.

_Normally that would make sense, but I can't imagine the Hokage giving a five-year-old his own apartment…that's just too much of a safety hazard. I would say that he wouldn't give Naruto an apartment and allowance until he was seven, the age of joining the Academy. However, I haven't mentioned that yet in context, so it's obviously not your fault! I'm going to have to have Sarutobi mention that to himself or something in the future, because reader's need to know this. Thanks!_

How is the Hyuuga Clan (or rather Hiashi) going to act over the way Hinata interacts with Naruto?

_I tried to write about that a little in this chapter. Hiashi was disrespected by a Hinata with a backbone. The consequences? Severe. He abuses her now, mentally and physically, and he is trying his best to separate her from Naruto. Also, I will describe in future chapters how he will teach her to hate the Uchiha. _

So what is Kyuubi? it or he? You keep changing it in the story?

_The Kyuubi is a male demon…but because the Kyuubi is a demon, and not a human, it would be referred to as an 'it'. Still, its male, so sometimes I'll probably mix it up. Eh…try not to worry about it._

So Naruto has to 'pretend to be dead last but he's actually not cause he's real strong'!... Wow... How... original...

_This is another example of how I represent that Naruto is seven years old, and his brothers are still teenagers. This plan obviously isn't the best one out there, but to a kid who's that young, it sounds good. He wants to be on the same team as Sasuke and Hinata…this is the easiest way. _(Btw COolJ, you seem angry with some of my chapters, especially of the dialogue of the Kyuubi. While I don't approve of swearing and I kindly ask you not to curse me out, I realize that as an imperfect teenage author I'm bound to be full of mistakes. So, I'm early on in the story, and if you could write another review of what I can do to make the Kyuubi's dialogue better, I would really appreciate the help. I'm sure it would make the story better. Btw, I already changed it a little, so tell me how else I could change it to make it more realistic. After all, you claim to be well versed on the subject.)

* * *

So, thanks again for reading! To those who read my other story, Second Born, I'm 23 pages into it and it shouldn't take too much longer. I have so much stuff going on right now…and this story is so much easier to write right now. Eh…it'll get done eventually. And I didn't want to make the readers of this story wait longer when they didn't have to.

Please review! See ya,

-williams5505


	7. Unfortunate Courage

Once more, the talented artist and author **shinonigga **has drawn another incredible picture for the story. Links aren't allowed on stories, so please check out my profile page and look at his artwork from my story, his own stories, and the rest of his artwork.

I requested that he draw a picture for the new OC, Raizo, and he drew it better than had even hoped for. He also drew a change in Akatsuki's outfit, so it actually _is_ necessary that you check out the link in my profile page. I'll explain in the chapter what change was made for the outfits, but please look at his picture of Raizo and Kimimaro so that you can see the change, as well as the OC. Imagery can really help an author, so now you know what Raizo really looks like every time he's mentioned.

Also, I'd like to thank the artist and author **Tobi247** for responding to my last author's note, in which I stated that any artists are allowed and encouraged to draw art for this story. He drew a cool picture of Shisui and Ayame together, so please check out the link on my profile page as well so you can see it.

Any artists out there are encouraged to draw. Thanks.

Sinister Chakra

Book 1: The Beginning

Chapter 7: Unfortunate Courage

_

* * *

Hyuga Compound_

Neji sat still on the ground on the side of the dojo as he watched Hinata train. She had just gotten back from the Academy, as had he, and Hiashi had insisted on training her further. Most of the other kids her age were sure to be out playing somewhere and enjoying their childhoods…but not Hinata. Neji wondered for a moment if he would rather have his Byakugan or have a regular childhood…to his surprise, it wasn't that easy of a question.

Over the past years that Hinata had been staying here, Hiashi hadn't been the ideal father to her…but Neji couldn't say that his methods didn't work. Hinata was now in her third year of the Academy, and Neji was positive that she would be the second strongest kid in _his_ class. Hell, she was probably stronger than a number of Genin right now!

Her attacks were fluid; that much Hiashi had forced her to learn. Rather than being stuck down by his merciless Jyuuken, she would find a way to flow around his attacks, sometimes even amazing him! Because she did not have the Byakugan, her Jyuuken was inefficient. She had to rely on memory only…and even that wasn't enough. So, instead of hitting the hundreds of chakra points, she would aim for the largest ones on Hiashi…chakra points which were also referred to as pressure points. While she would never be able to shut someone's chakra system off entirely, she would have the ability to send them to the ground, unable to move any limbs. Neji himself had had to sit out of training with her several times before because his arm had fallen limp or his leg had, because Hinata had stuck the correct pressure points.

Whenever he watched Hinata practice, he always felt on edge. It was increasingly hard for him to keep his cool. Hinata had become something of a sister to him, and he knew every training session with Hiashi would most likely end with her getting beaten to the point where they can train no longer. Hinata was only ten years old…he didn't know how long she would be able to take this kind of training.

He flinched as Hinata's attack was slapped aside and she was kicked away from Hiashi.

"Very good," Hiashi said stoically, maintaining his perfect form. "Come at me again!"

Hinata nodded and stood up painfully, rubbing her arms. Without hesitation, she ran toward Hiashi, with determination in her eyes. When she was within range of his attack, she smoothly spun around his straight kick, striking at his chest. When Hiashi slapped her hand away again, this time, she merely spun again, maintaining her momentum and striking again at his chest from another opening.

Hiashi continued to dodge Hinata's pressure point strikes and was slowly pushed back, on the defensive. Neji was impressed; Hinata's attack was nearly flawless for what it was, and it had improved so much!

However, Neji's eyes widened as Hinata's next attack seemed to go in slow motion for his enhanced eyes. As she attempted to strike Hiashi's shoulder, Hiashi made no extra move to dodge it again. Instead, with lightning speed, he held his own two fingers together and struck Hinata's wrist, hitting an important chakra point.

Hinata flinched and her hand flew back as she held it in pain, tears brimming in her eyes. Chakra points being closed weren't the most enjoyable experience, especially major ones…Neji knew this more than anyone. Hinata was in too much pain, and now that she couldn't use her right hand anymore…

Hiashi held back his hand, and Neji, with his Byakugan activated, could sense the focused chakra which was being pumped into it. Hiashi was ready to finish the battle…he was going to strike Hinata with Jyuuken! He couldn't let that happen…that would hurt too much! That would…

Neji stood up and was about to intervene when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, widening his eyes. Looking behind him, he saw the smiling face of Hizashi, his father, who had held him back.

"Relax, Neji," Hizashi said, his voice kind. "Do not interfere."

Neji's eyes turned back to Hinata, and to his great relief, she had managed to avoid Hiashi's first and strongest strike to his chest. However, she was unable to dodge all of them, and eventually, more and more of Hiashi's Jyuuken blows began to land, until she became nothing more than a doll, getting her points closed on the spot.

Hiashi finally stopped hitting Hinata, and he returned to a regular stance again, exhaling.

"Practice is over," he stated, looking down at the panting Hinata. "Your offense is commendable, but your defense is only relying on your ability of speed to maneuver around my attacks. From now on, we will work on how you must block the attacks."

With that, Hiashi turned around and left the room, not acknowledging his brother's appearance at all. As soon as Hiashi closed the sliding door behind him, Neji ran over to help Hinata, whose legs were wobbling, showing signs of eminent collapse.

"Arigatou, Neji-niisan," Hinata quietly whispered to him as she would always do when he caught her. Neji couldn't help but curse, just like he always did, as Hinata immediately fell asleep in his arms, exhausted. Kuso!

_Later_

Hinata quietly lied down in her garden outside, several hours after her training session with Hiashi. She had just showered and cleaned herself, and she still had most of the evening before her, hours before dinner. She found herself more and more attracted to her garden, which she herself had created and has been maintaining for years, and she would daily spend most of her free time just…relaxing out here.

She didn't know how to explain how she felt. When she lied on her back and spread out her body on the grass around the trees and flowers like she was doing now, it felt more than peaceful! It felt…rejuvenating, like drinking water when she was thirsty. It felt like she was being filled with-

"Hello, Hinata-sama!"

Hinata sat up and looked at the entrance to the garden where Hizashi, Neji's father, had walked into the garden with a tray with tea in his hands.

"K-Konnichiwa, Hizashi-sama!" Hinata replied, standing up immediately. However, to her surprise, Hizashi laughed and motioned for her to sit down on the ground again, which she did. When he arrived next to her, he sat on the ground with her as well, setting the tray of tea in front of them.

"C'mon, Hinata," he said, frowning at her in a friendly manner. "You don't have to refer to me as 'sama'…how many times do I have to tell you?"

Hinata looked down, somewhat embarrassed that she forgot. "Gomen, Hizashi-s-san."

He smiled at her, pouring her some tea. "Haha! That's much better!"

Hizashi may be Hiashi's brother, but the only thing that made them similar was their looks. He was so nice to her…he was more of a father to her than Hiashi could ever be. In her opinion, Hiashi didn't even look like Hizashi! She could take one look in Hizashi's eyes and see the kindness in them, and know that she was not Hiashi. Whenever he was free, he would occasionally spend time with her, just to show her that he actually cared about her.

"Here you go," he said, handing her the cup of tea which he had poured. She thanked him, and began to drink it in silence, appreciated the evening air. After a while, Hizashi sighed, looking up in the sky and leaning back.

"You know, Hiashi didn't always used to be cold," he stated, causing Hinata's eyes to widen. "He used to be really nice! He had a beautiful wife who was even nicer, and back then, the Clan used to be a much better place to live in. However…ever since his wife died, he really changed. I can't really blame him for changing…he really, really loved his wife. But still…

"That doesn't give him the right to treat you badly! I just want you to know…that we still care about you Hinata. Neji and I…you've really become like family to us. You're really kind and caring, and you don't let the fact that you're in the Main Branch go to your head. We appreciate that. Especially Neji…even though it's his born duty to protect you, he really does it because he hates seeing you get hurt."

Hinata didn't know how to respond. She was so touched that both Hizashi and Neji cared for her that much! They really were her family…Naruto may have gotten an actual family at the Uchiha, but Hizashi and Neji were her family here. She really felt it…she really felt accepted by them.

_

* * *

Ame_

Yahiko sat on his throne as he stared at the people before him, the ring inscribed with _Zero _on his finger. Akatsuki…the new dawn…was growing, but it was still small. His group, including himself, had only five members, as of now. He had decided at the start of this organization to give each member a number upon entrance, logically, and he gave them a special ring which had their numbers inscribed in kanji on it. The rings meant much more than that, but he didn't need to inform each member until his organization was complete.

If his plans went accordingly, he would become the leader of all the villages. In order to do that, he would need a strong military force, but just that wasn't the basis of his creation of Akatsuki. After he became the leader of all, despite all the power he would have, he still didn't have omnipotence. He couldn't be in each village at once. So instead, he would assign Akatsuki members to be sub-leaders of different villages, the five main ones, and smaller ones such as Kusa. Not only that, but he wanted to have the entire ninja military under his wings. He wanted every single ninja on the country under his control, and for that, he needed the Akatsuki members once more. He would be the ultimate leader, and they would be his captains. Ninjas such as Jonin and Chunin would report to their designed Akatsuki Taichou (captain), who would in turn report to him.

He cared little about individual villages. No, he only cared about combining their power as a whole, and to do that, he would need captains. There were too many talented ninja out there and there is no way that he would be able to oversee all of them. Akatsuki couldn't grow large all under him; it needed sub leaders, which his captains would be. That way…that way, his peace wouldn't only be stopped by Japan.

Perhaps…perhaps if he managed to create peace here, he could create peace in the entire world!

There had to be a reason why he was chosen to have the Rinnegan! The last Sage of Six Paths created peace for Japan…what if he created peace for the whole world? He knew of the wars which were going on elsewhere in the world. Japan wasn't the only country who had skilled fighters. He knew for a fact that China had martial artists who could actually 'bend' elements to their will, without the need of hand-seals. He knew that there were those even farther west in Europe who used sorcery and 'magic', basically a special form of chakra, not through seals but through wands. He knew on the other side of the world there were warriors who used special materials that could fire projectiles faster than the blink of an eye. There were assassins in the Middle East who could kill silently in the flash of an eye.

No, Japan wasn't the only nation with talented warriors. And it wasn't the only nation with inner wars, either. Perhaps, if he could bring peace to all of Japan and represent his country as its leader…perhaps…

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. That would come later. For now, he had to make sure that he could bring peace to his own country, which wasn't easy as it seemed. He was still in his first faze, which was collected members for Akatsuki to be his future captains. He already had five in the organization. Himself, Konan, Kimimaro, Raizo, and most recently, a ninja from Suna who he had found named Sasori Akasuna.

Sasori, with the kanji of '_four'_ on his new ring, had been a great addition to Akatsuki. He had deserted Suna, betraying his village. Yahiko had searched through his mind and found that Sasori had actually been the one to be betrayed. His parents had died at a young age, and Sasori had taken the ninja job as a puppeteer, though extremely more ambitious than all the others in Suna. He had spent years, most of his teenage years in fact, not only training but inventing new puppeteer techniques. His most ambitious project had actually been to revive the dead through puppetry. While others had thought he was crazy, all Sasori wanted was to find a way to revive his dead parents.

Suna had rejected this idea. They had forbidden his research in reviving the dead through human puppets, and had banished him from Suna. But, Sasori had gone out with a bang. Using his skills, he had killed the Sandaime Kazekage, known to be the strongest Kazekage in their history, and left the village, all silently without Suna knowing what had happened to the Kage.

Sasori certainly was interesting. So immersed in puppetry, he had actually turned himself into a puppet, though no one besides him, Yahiko, had discovered this. Why others might think of the man as a freak, Yahiko found his dedication impressive, and he knew that Sasori would be a perfect addition.

Yahiko cleared his mind once more as he stared at the members before him, all sitting down in seats.

"It is time," Yahiko stated powerfully and surely, "for us to recruit more members. For the past two years I have focused more on bringing out the talent of Kimimaro, who is only ten but has reached the rank of an S-class ninja, as well as training Raizo and finding Sasori."

Each member nodded, knowing this was true. They were all adorned in Akatsuki robes and rings, though there was one new change that Yahiko had changed upon the entrance of Sasori. On the back of their robes was the large black kanji of the number of the ring they wore, surrounded by a pure red diamond so the black could be read. On the back of Yahiko's robe was _Zero_, like his ring, and each person had their own kanji of a number.

"I do not think my time was wasted. But, it is time to increase our numbers. We still need members from Iwa and Konoha, as well as other minor villages that produce S-Class ninja. I will personally recruit each member with the assistance of you all, though if you have any information on possible recruits, please inform me."

Yahiko waited, and to his surprise, it was Raizo who spoke first.

"Yeah, I've heard of a powerful guy," he stated coolly, while the others turned to look at him. Raizo was tall, had dark skin as a special trait from Kumo, wore black sunglasses that completely shielded his eyes, and had his long black hair pulled back into a pony tail, though it was curled in the style of dreadlocks. The kanji number _Three _was inscribed on his ring and on the back out his outfit.

"The Raikage would always compare himself to other Kage, even those from the past. One time when he was talking about the First Hokage, he described a man who had attacked the Hokage but failed to kill him. I guess this guy was banished from his main village, Taki I think, because he failed to assassinate the Hokage. I have no idea where this guy is now…but if he was strong enough to fight the legendary First Hokage and live, and still is alive today, I think he might be worth the search."

Yahiko nodded, agreeing with Raizo. "That's a good idea. Raizo, I trust you and your skills to find this man and _convince_ him to join the organization. Will you find him?"

Raizo shrugged nonchalantly, his dark shades revealing no emotion. "Sure. I don't know how long it will take to find him, but I will."

Yahiko nodded again, pleased to hear this. "Very well. As a precaution, I will send Kimimaro along with you. You two are dismissed. Pack whatever you need and begin your search immediately."

Without further notice, both Raizo and Kimimaro disappeared from sight, following Yahiko's orders. Once he was gone, Sasori, the red haired puppeteer, spoke up.

"I also know of a suitable recruit," he stated, causing Konan's and Yahiko's attention to shift to him. "I'm sure you know of the Sannin Orochimaru…why not recruit him? After all, he is from Konoha, one of the main villages, and his power and knowledge of the village combined would be a great benefit to Akatsuki. I have worked with him in the past…and I truly believe he would make a fine addition to Akatsuki."

Yahiko nodded, agreeing with Sasori. "Yes…I remember him now. Leave now and search for his whereabouts. I'm sure with all of your sources, it shouldn't take you long. However…Orochimaru certainly is powerful, but more importantly, he is known to be cunning. Do not fight him head on…instead, use your chemical skills and win the battle before it even begins."

Sasori nodded, his facial expression not once changing. Without any further notice, he too disappeared, leaving Yahiko and Konan alone.

The blue haired ninja sighed and stood up from her chair, walking over to Yahiko. Without any hesitation, she sat down in Yahiko's lap, hugging on to him caringly.

"I guess that just leaves you and me to find someone together," she said happily, sighing into his chest. Yahiko looked down at her with amusement.

"Yes…and I'm sure with your _paper_ abilities, it shouldn't take us long to find one," he responded. They had already searched Ame for any possible people with hidden talents, though there was none.

"Also," he continued, "I haven't heard of any possible recruits from Iwa at all. That leaves some of the smaller villages. Taki is already being researched by Raizo…perhaps we could look at Yukigakure (Village Hidden in the Snow)?"

Konan groaned into his chest, shaking her head against the cloth. "No!" she moaned. "It's way too cold there!"

Yahiko gave her a blank stare. "That's beyond the point…"

Konan gave him a resolved stare in return. "I don't want to go anywhere cold or wet! We have to go to someplace warm…warm and exotic instead! It could be like a vacation from our job here at the rainy village!"

Despite Yahiko's previous statement, he couldn't help but want to get out of the rainy village as well. "Alright…how about Kusa? I believe it's warm there, and it's certainly exotic with all of the plants and forests surrounding it."

Konan squealed into Yahiko, loving the idea of someplace warm with trees. She couldn't even remember the last time she saw a tree!

Yahiko chuckled, clearly amused by her reaction. "I see. Kusa it is."

_

* * *

Konoha: Academy, Morning_

Naruto yawned as he walked into the classroom, coincidently just as the bell rung for class to begin. However much Mizuki or Iruka wanted for Naruto to be late, he had arrived just on time, to their obvious annoyance.

"Thank you for attending, Naruto," Iruka stated sarcastically, though there was no hate behind his words. "You may take a seat."

Naruto nodded, walking to the back of the room as routine for the past years. He was nine-years-old now, and he had been attending the Academy for two years. That meant that in two years, he would become a ninja! Time had flown by so quickly…to his surprise, he actually enjoyed class, regardless of the fact that his current grades showed that he was nearly flunking.

Iruka had caught onto his plan…Naruto was sure of it. While others thought he was actually as stupid as his test scores showed, Iruka knew that it was all an act. It didn't take a genius to know that Naruto was…well, a genius. For kami's sake; the kid had survived on his own for almost a year of so! There was no way an idiot can survive in a world where everyone was hoping for his death!

No, Iruka shook his head as he saw Naruto take his usual seat next to the soft-spoken Senju and the brilliant Uchiha. The blonde haired Jinchuuriki…he was a genius, and Iruka was sure of it. There was no way that it was merely coincidence that Naruto had the mere minimum grade in the class that he needed to be able to take the Genin Exams.

"Quiet down, everyone," Mizuki, the assistant teacher stated, once Naruto took his seat. "Class has begun! I hope you all studied for your practical's, because today's test is going to be hard!"

Most of the class groaned as both Iruka and Mizuki grinned at all of them, expecting such a reaction.

"Don't be upset," Iruka said, "we've been studying the material for several weeks now. I'm sure you'll all do fine! Everybody, come to the front!"

The class stood up, shuffling down to line up in front of the classroom. Naruto scratched the back of his head curiously as he stood up next to Sasuke, giving his brother a quick glance.

"Yo, Sasuke," Naruto asked quietly as they walked to the center aisle. "What's this practical on?"

Sasuke groaned, shaking his head in both amusement and annoyance. "God, you really are an idiot Naruto! We've been reviewing all week! You of all people should know!"

Naruto gave him a blank stare, causing Sasuke roll his eyes. "It's on the kawarimi!"

Naruto's eyes widened momentarily as a grin grew across his face. If there was anything Naruto was really good at, it was the kawarimi! But then…he wasn't _supposed_ to be good at the kawarimi. And this was a big practical…if he actually performed well, it would boost his grade up and there was a chance he would pass Shikamaru or Kiba, two other slackers in the class. Kuso!

The class lined up horizontally in front of Mizuki and Iruka, all waiting for further instructions. Naruto found himself waiting in the middle of Sasuke, and some pink haired girl who always sat in the front.

"Alright! Here's how this is gonna work," Mizuki started. "Iruka over there is going to place a log on the ground, which is going to be the object which you are going to replace yourself with."

"Yeah, and the logs pretty big too," Iruka said, placing the log on the far right side of the class, "so it should be easy to find during the actual substituting."

The class all watched as Iruka placed the log down, some of them nervous that they wouldn't be able to substitute that far. "Alright, here's the fun part!" Mizuki continued. "Because this is a practical of the third year, it's going to be tricky! I'm not just going to have you substitute normally under no pressure, I'm going to bop you in the head, which is when the substitution should be automatically activated!"

The class murmured somewhat fearfully to each other while Naruto rolled his eyes. The pink haired girl next to him, however, placed her hands on her hips somewhat confidently.

"I can do it, easy!" she claimed to no one in particular, earning Naruto's attention.

"Shut up, Sakura!" a blonde haired girl shouted at her, who was standing on the other side of 'Sakura'. "You're just trying to impress Sasuke!"

Naruto's eyebrow rose up slowly, a grin spreading across his face. He had to admit…the pink haired girl was pretty cute in his opinion…did Sasuke have a fangirl? He glanced over at the Uchiha who seemed to be in the middle of a conversation with Shikamaru, oblivious to the girls talking about him.

"N-No!" Sakura shouted in her defense, not wanting anyone to hear the conversation anymore, especially since Sasuke was two people away from her. "No I'm not!"

Ino smirked, glad she hit a weak spot on the formerly shy girl. "Well, you're going to need to impress him with this test 'cause you're definitely not going to impress him with that giant forehead of yours!"

Naruto cocked his head as Sakura cringed, curious as to why the girl seemed to be self-conscious about her clearly normal forehead. He sighed…he hated when people were picked on.

"W-W-Well, I-I" Sakura stuttered out, trying to defend herself. She had been shy for the first two years of the Academy, and she had just started to come out of her shell. Still…she was really subconscious about her 'large' forehead…she even wore her hair down over her forehead to try and cover it up.

"Why are you stuttering?" Ino continued the onslaught. "You'd think with such a big forehead you'd be smarter! If only your big brain would make your ninja skills better…maybe then you'd be able to impress Sasuke!"

"Both of you are going to have to step up your game if you think you can win Sasuke over with an E-rank jutsu…" Naruto commented, taking the spotlight off of Sakura, who was clearly losing the battle, onto him. He smiled playfully at them when they both stared at him.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Ino then said to him, crossing her arms and turning away. "It's not like you'll _ever_ be able to even perform a jutsu…I'm surprised you know what a jutsu is, anyway!"

Naruto shrugged and returned to his own mindset, not caring in the least what Ino had to say. She was just an annoying, peppy, and most of all, 'troublesome' girl, as Shikamaru had warned him about.

"_You shouldn't take that from a weakling_," the familiar voice in his head sounded out. Naruto was a little surprised, not at the fact that there was a strange voice in his head, but at the fact that he didn't even flinch anymore when he heard it.

'I won't waste my time,' Naruto thought back nonchalantly.

"_That girl is just like all the other ignorant fools in this village who cannot see raw power in its purest form!_"

Naruto shrugged modestly. 'Hey, I'm not _that_ talented…you make me seem like some sort of Kage!'

The voice chuckled in his head. "_But you have me…and that makes you stronger than any Kage._"

This time Naruto snorted out loud, earning a few curious looks from those around him. 'The only thing you help me with is test answers, which I already know."

"_One day you'll learn to appreciate my knowledge_. _One day, the time will come when you'll have to-"_

"Do you know how to do the kawarimi?"

Naruto raised his eyebrow in curiosity, the voice to his side jolting his mind out of his thoughts. That one girl from before…he forgot her name…with pink hair had just said something to him.

"Hm?" he responded, not having heard what she said.

"Do you…know how to use the kawarimi?" the girl asked again, looking somewhat nervously at him. Her pink hair covered her forehead, giving her a sadly depressed look. She seemed pretty cute…but still…what a weirdo…

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" Naruto responded, rather than giving the girl a straight answer. She seemed somewhat surprised, though she didn't turn away like Naruto had tried to make her do.

"I don't know…you have the worst grades in the class. I…I could teach you…really quickly, if you…"

The girl stopped talking to Naruto when a popping sound sounded through the room, making everyone's attention go to the front of the room, where apparently Shino had successfully used the substitution.

Shino said nothing and did nothing aside from push his dark glasses further up his face, next to Iruka, who was smiling while nodding his head. Iruka walked over to retrieve the log in front of Mizuki which Kiba had replaced himself, and he brought it back to where it was before.

The pink haired girl turned back to look at Naruto, who didn't seemed impressed at all at the completion.

"Well…do you want me to teach you?"

Naruto shook his head, not needing help at all. "No, I think I'll be fine. It doesn't look too hard."

Sakura sighed. Naruto, though he was an oddball, was an Uchiha, whether or not her parents told her that he wasn't a born Uchiha, but he was merely adopted into the clan. That meant that he was like a brother to Sasuke. She didn't understand how any Uchiha, adopted or not, could be as bad as Naruto was at…well…everything! And yet…and yet, he didn't seem worried at all about his skill level, or the fact that others made fun of him for it. He almost seemed…confident!

Eventually, Ino managed to actually use the kawarimi successfully, and it was Sakura's turn to stand up in front of the class and perform the jutsu. Naruto watched with interest as Iruka and Mizuki both prepared for test, along with Sakura, who seemed to be nervous. Sakura was holding her hands up in a simple tiger-seal, to focus her chakra and execute the technique. This caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow in slight annoyance. Why was using hand-seals allowed? The point of the kawarimi was to the surprise the enemy and make him think that you are the real one…not by holding up a seal and waiting for it to come! But then again, he hadn't seen anyone actually use the correct way anyways, so he guessed it didn't matter.

"Ready, Sakura?" Mizuki questioned, pulling his fist back, signaling he was about to bop her in the head. The girl nodded and took a deep breath, holding it in with anxiety. Mizuki finally extended his arm and hit her in the middle of her forehead in the type of punch that would barely leave a bruise, but it was more than enough. Sakura, though it looked like she had actually been hit, exploded into a cloud of smoke, revealing the wooden log in her place.

"Very good!" Iruka congratulated the smiling girl on the other side of the room. "You can return to your seat now, Sakura."

The girl nodded, and walked back to her seat in the front, smiling all the way with a new confidence. Naruto sighed; it was his turn. He actually hated the snickers which sounded throughout the room when he stepped up in front of Mizuki. He hated how he had to look like an idiot…but what did it matter what these weaklings thought about him, anyways?

"_That's more like it!_" the voice sounded in his head. Naruto mentally cursed…now he was actually starting to sound like his inner voice sounded like…that wasn't good…

"_You _are_ correct though_," the voice continued, "_you shouldn't care what these weaklings think about you. They are only condemning themselves further._"

'Whatever,' Naruto thought back, not in the mood to argue with his thoughts. 'You're too arrogant for your own good.'

"_Hn," _the voice said back to him,_ "you have no idea how powerful…you should watch out…"_

'Watch out for what?'

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a fist nearing his head, at high speeds. Out of sheer instinct, developed through years of training with the fastest ninja in Konoha, he moved his head slightly to the left, avoiding the attack and allowing the fist to sail by his head.

His thoughts returned to him when laughter began to suddenly envelope his hearing. Wait a second…what was going on again? He hated how sometimes he became distracted while talking to his inner thoughts and forgot about what was going on in the _real_ world.

"Damn it Naruto!" Mizuki swore at him over the laughter of the class, a vein bulging in his head. "You're not supposed to _dodge_ the attack! You're supposed to use a substitution!"

Ah. That's right; he was in the middle of a ninja practical.

"Well, what's the point of learning how to substitute if I can avoid the attack by moving my head?" Naruto retorted, causing the class to laugh again, further irritating Mizuki, leading his teacher into his own demise.

Mizuki took the bait, and angered, he reared his fist back again, and he punched forward as hard as he could. However, this time, Naruto didn't dodge the attack, and Mizuki's fist connected directly in the center of his face, knocking him back hard, and into the desk. Naruto's flight landed with this head hitting the desk hard, and his body falling lifelessly to the ground.

The class fell silent. Mizuki's eyes stared forward in horror as he stared at the crimson liquid which decorated both the front row desk which Naruto's head had slammed against, as well as his own hand, which was covered in it.

"_Ahh_!" a girl in the front row screamed, pointing at her desk. "There's blood all over the desk!" she shouted.

The class remained deathly silent as Mizuki stuttered to himself, staring down in shock at the pool of blood which began to surround Naruto's unconscious body on the floor. This was…this was bad! He had lost control of himself and punched too hard! Naruto hadn't been ready to prepare for the kawarimi…he had seriously injured Naruto. This was really bad…if Fugaku were to here that an Uchiha was knocked out in class by him…

This silence was finally broken when Sasuke, of all people, snorted in amusement, causing several to turn to look at him. Suddenly, the body of Naruto on the ground erupted into a cloud of smoke, revealing a dented kunai in its place.

The classed gasped, and Iruka looked down in shock at the kunai, and then at the log which was still in his possession. Naruto had substituted…but it wasn't with the log! Where had the blonde boy gone? How could the kid have used a substitution with an object that wasn't even visible or in the room…that was advanced! Not only that, but this body had stayed behind for a longer period of time, which showed mastery of the technique.

Mizuki shook his head in disbelief. That brat…he had actually tricked him! He had thought he had caught Naruto off guard, but Naruto had used the kawarimi…this was the perfect purpose of the kawarimi in the first place; to make the enemy think that he had actually gotten you. Not only that, but Naruto had used it without seals! He quickly looked down at his bloody fist which had punched Naruto…it was perfectly clean.

"Where did he go?" Sasuke quietly whispered to Hinata, who was standing next to him, breathing hard. The class had erupted into chatter again, discussing what had happened, and Sasuke had taken the opportunity to ask his friend where Naruto had gone to.

Hinata closed her eyes in focus as she tried to search for any hint of Naruto's chakra. Suddenly, she felt a spike of energy above her, which caused her to point upwards.

"He's…on the roof…"

_

* * *

Elsewhere_

Naruto laughed quietly to himself as he heard the scream of the girl who had thought his blood was actually on her desk. He had actually substituted himself with a kunai he had planted on the roof. Wherever he stayed, he would always plant kunai, courtesy of Konoha's weapon shop, so that should a bad situation come, he would always be able to substitute. His range of how far he could substitute had been gradually increasing…Shisui had even been impressed with Naruto's progress.

Naruto hopped up to his feet and smiled, inhaling the fresh air. Hearing the gasps of the people below him, he was assuming that his substitution had just completed and they realized that there was a kunai in his place. That was his cue to leave! He had a perfect excuse now to skip the rest of class…he could tell Iruka tomorrow that his substitution had faltered and he had become disoriented and sick or something.

"_I suggest you go to the library and study history_," the voice in his head suggested. Naruto shrugged…he didn't really want to study right now…he could go to the ramen bar instead!

"_No. You must manage your time efficiently. Study history._"

'Why history?' Naruto thought back, disagreeing. 'I already know a lot about history!'

"_Ah…so you know a lot about history? Very well; name the 3rd Mizukage._"

Naruto mind went blank. The third Mizukage?

'I don't know the history of the other villages that well,' he responded, shrugging it off. 'Why do I have to?'

The voice inside of his head scoffed, causing Naruto to cross his arms. "_Those who do not know history are doomed to repeat it. Treat all knowledge like gold and silver and you will surely benefit from it._"

Naruto groaned, but agreed with his inner voice nonetheless. This would usually happen to him; his voice would ask a question, and if Naruto didn't answer it correctly, then he had to spend all of his free time in the library studying all about the subject until he could write his _own_ book about it.

It was a shame that Naruto would study for many hours that day, and he would be able to memorize all of the Mizukage's names, powers, and accomplishments, the government of Kiri, the Daimyo, and much more, but he wouldn't learn a single fact about the Third Mizukage, who according to Konoha's library, didn't even exist.

_

* * *

Land of the Waterfall_

Raizo shifted his dark shades further up his face when he began walking through a beam of light, beautifully illuminating the pathway…how annoying. He and his companion, Kimimaro, were currently on the pathway to Takigakure, the Village Hidden in the Waterfall, both robed in Akatsuki outfits with their kanji number's inscribed on their backs and rings. They wore no hats, as they knew there would be little need for them on the journey. They were currently on a single path, surrounding by trees which covered all around them, barely letting in beams of light which beautifully lit up the path. The air was clean and beautiful, something he personally had been missing after staying in Ame for so long.

Still…this mission was just a pain. He was supposed to find some dangerous S-ranked killer…that meant a serious fight was going to have to happen. He hated fighting…but at least he had Kimimaro with him. The kid may only be ten, and Raizo was personally much stronger than the kid would probably ever be, but Kimimaro was still S-ranked and deadly himself. He could only imagine how deadly Kimimaro would become when he was fully grown.

The white-haired boy put his hands behind his head, looking around him in wonder.

"This sure is beautiful, isn't it?" he asked aloud, deeply inhaling the scents around him. Raizo didn't acknowledge the statement in any way, accept for a mere grunt to conserve his energy.

"How do you know we'll even find the place?" Kimimaro started again, trying to start a conversation with his partner. So far, the trip had been awfully silent, and he thought it wouldn't hurt to get to know another Akatsuki member besides Konan nee-chan.

"I mean, the place is famous for basically being the only hidden village that's still…well…hidden! The place has never been infiltrated before!"

Raizo shrugged, not worried at all by that fact. "Perhaps we'll be the first."

Kimimaro nodded. He was getting somewhere; that time Raizo had actually spoken. "And why do you think we're even looking here? I mean…Kakuzu was basically banished from this place…do you think he's back visiting again or what?"

Raizo sighed, and he shifted his heads so that his dark glasses were staring directly into Kimimaro's eyes. "Probably not. We're just here to find some info on the guy, that's it."

Kimimaro nodded. End of conversation. He had to start something new again before it grew deadly silent again. He subconsciously grew out his knuckle bones repeatedly, causing long claws made of bone to exit and enter his skin smoothly. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind.

"So, uh, what are your powers again?" he asked, trying to know more about Raizo. "Wasn't it something like…like, force-"

Kimimaro stopped talking as suddenly he was lifted into the air, almost as if there was a hand pulling him up by the back of his shirt. He flailed his arms around, trying to return to the ground, though his attempts were effortless.

"_Force_," Raizo responded. "_Force_ and _lightning_ are my two affinities."

Kimimaro nodded thoughtfully, amazed that he was still behind held in the air though Raizo was walking normally and hadn't even looked in his direction.

"So can you lift up anything?" Kimimaro asked, floating besides Raizo. "How do you do it without hand-seals?"

Raizo yawned, and Kimimaro was dropped to the ground, though he landed lightly. "There are two basic force style moves that I use best. The original one which I learned first was using my hands and chakra to control the force around me."

This time, Raizo, while he was walking, pointed his hand sideways at Kimimaro, and suddenly, Kimimaro felt all of his weight disappear until he began to float in the air lightly, unlike before, where it felt like a hand was holding him up.

"Using my chakra, I can control the gravitational force around a specific area, range dependent. This technique is quite difficult and it requires the use of one or both of my hands."

Kimimaro was lightly dropped to the ground this time, and he couldn't help but smile. "That was really cool!" he said, expressing his opinion. He was basically flying! "You can control gravity? That basically makes you…invincible!"

Raizo smirked for the first time, causing Kimimaro to smile widely. "Here…check this out. You're gonna love this…"

Raizo stopped walking and turned toward Kimimaro, who stopped and stared at him in confusion. Suddenly, Raizo held out his hand, and with two fingers held together, he poked Kimimaro in the forehead, greatly confusing the boy.

However, to his utter amazement, instead of his head merely moving back, his entire body began to move back. Suddenly, he began floating backwards in the air, his feet hovering above the ground. He flailed his arms around again, and suddenly, he began spinning in a circle, hovering above the ground.

At this Raizo began to laugh at Kimimaro's dispense, finding the boy's reaction hilarious. "I've used my technique to alter the gravity around your body," Raizo commented to Kimimaro, who looked like he was swimming in the air. "You basically weigh nearly nothing right now. Try jumping."

Kimimaro extended his feet out to the ground, and when he pushed off, he was quickly propelled high into the air like a missile, not slowing down in the least. He flew up in the air, past the trees hovering above them, until he could see all of the area around him. He was flying!

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his ankle, and he was forcefully pulled back down to the ground, next to Raizo. The Kumo-nin poked Kimimaro in the forehead again, though this time, Kimimaro immediately fell on the ground, his face pressed against the dirt like he was trying to eat it.

This caused Raizo to laugh out loud again. He continued laughing as Kimimaro tried to stand, although he couldn't get past getting up to his knees. If one was observing him, it would seem as though he was carrying a giant boulder on his back, though he clearly wasn't.

"I can also make the gravitational force around you much greater," Raizo commented. He poked Kimimaro again, in the back, and the boy was finally able to stand up again, his gravity returning to normal, though he was breathing heavily.

"That was…_pant_…weird…" he breathed out heavily.

Raizo nodded. "My second main ability in force is an invention I created myself. Instead of using my hands to control the force around a person, I create my own hands."

Kimimaro stared at him blankly. "What?"

Raizo sighed. "I create my own hands…out of force. There are invisible arms and hands that I can propel through the air and use to my will."

Kimimaro's eyes widened. So that's why it felt like a hand was lifting him up before, though Raizo wasn't even paying attention!

"I can use my 'arms' to do whatever I choose, and I've mastered them to the point where I can create them without hand-seals."

Kimimaro gasped in astonishment. "Really? That's amazing! How many can you make? And how far can you reach with them?"

Raizo nodded, knowing that that was a good question. "I can make a total of _seven _arms at one period of time, and I can extend them to around 50 meters. Any more than seven arms at once, I will lose my focus and they disperse. Likewise, if I reach any longer than around 50 meters, then my chakra strength will weaken and I will be unable to solidify and control the arms."

"Sugoi…" Kimimaro breathed out, clearly amazed. "But…what do you mean, solidify?"

Raizo nodded again. "My arms of force are naturally intangible, but I can solidify them at will, within my range and arm count."

"Show me."

Raizo pointed to the ground, and Kimimaro's arms followed to where he was pointing. Suddenly, two hand prints, five fingers on each, appeared in the ground, as if Raizo had pressed his own hands into them.

"And you can extend them to fifty meters?" Kimimaro asked, shocked. "Wait a second…could you use your arms to push yourself off of the ground, or like…walk on them?"

Raizo nodded his head. Once more, hand prints appeared in the ground, though this time, Raizo slowly began to levitate into the air.

"Here…I'm gonna push a lot of chakra into the arms, and you might be able to see them," he stated from in the air.

Suddenly, a blue energy began to appear in the air, until Kimimaro could clearly see two long tubes of chakra, leading up to an area in Raizo's back. On the ground, he could the arms attached to two hands made of chakra, holding Raizo up.

Raizo returned to the ground, and began walking again, with Kimimaro following. Apparently, he had made a new fan.

"Wow! That's really, really cool!" Kimimaro shouted out. "How strong are they?"

Kimimaro's question was answer when suddenly a tree in front of them was ripped out of the ground and thrown into the air behind them, flying back as if it were thrown by Bijuu. Kimimaro was speechless.

"That's too cool. Do it again! Rip out another-"

Kimimaro stopped as Raizo held out his _real_ arm, motioning for silence. As both stopped walking, a sound began to echo through the path. The sound was…

"A waterfall," Raizo spoke out. "I can hear a waterfall. That means were close. Be quiet and follow me."

_

* * *

Konoha, Morning_

"Ohayo!"

Shisui smiled as he called out greetings to the ramen bar as he sat down on his usual stool. It didn't take over a couple of seconds for the brown haired teenage waitress to step out from behind the curtains, ready to take the orders. When she saw that it was Shisui, Ayame smiled and walked over to the counter top, leaning over with her head in her hands, propped up by her elbows.

"Hey, Shisui-kun!" she responded, happy to see him there. She looked around for a moment, noticing an absence of…blonde.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" she asked, wondering where his little brother was. After all, he would usually come to eat here in the mornings with Shisui.

The jokester Uchiha shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing the answer. "Not sure," he responded, "I guess he actually went to school on time this morning…"

"Yo."

Shisui turned his head to the side as Itachi appeared next to him, fully dressed in his Anbu Captain attire, minus the mask.

"Itachi-chan!" Shisui shouted out excitingly, surprised at the appearance of his best friend. "I thought you had work to do? Being captain and all…"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders and picked up a nearby menu, his dark eyes scanning through it. "I get a day off. Sarutobi knew that I've been doing a lot of work recently, so he's given me the day off."

Shisui nodded, understanding. Ever since Itachi had become the Head of the Anbu, or the top Captain, his workload had increased dramatically. He had been promoted when the previous Captain of the Anbu, Hatake Kakashi, retired, becoming a normal Jonin several years ago. There were many different Captains in the Anbu; there was the Captain of the Torture and Interrogation Squad, the Captain of the Search and Retrieve Squad, Defense Squad, the Cryptology Squad, the Assassination Squad, and so on. Itachi wasn't Captain of a particular squad now, but instead, he was Captain of all of them. Each Captain of individual squads had to report to him. Basically, that put Itachi as one of the most influential positions in the village.

Sure, the Anbu were created to protect the Hokage and the village, but the Anbu only swore loyalty to the Head Captain, which was now Itachi. This was identical to Root, another form of Anbu, that swore loyalty to its Head Captain, Danzo. That meant that if Itachi ordered the Anbu to actually attack Konoha…they would listen to him.

That's why the Hokage had to make sure that Itachi himself was completely loyal to Konoha, and why the position of the Head of Anbu was so hard to get. If the Hokage had the Head of Anbu on his side, then he had all of the Anbu on his side. Itachi always had to report to the Hokage, but the Hokage had to make sure that Itachi would always be loyal to him. This was also similar to Fugaku and the Military Police.

This entire job put a lot of stress on Itachi. Because each squad had to report to him, he had to have a great understanding of each squad, so that he could report to the Hokage. Each night he would come home later and he would have less time to spend with his family.

"That's great!" Shisui continued, "'cause there's something I really wanna show you!"

Itachi nodded, agreeing with Shisui. He also had something he wanted to show him. It had been a while since they had trained together after all.

"Ayame, can I have some green tea, please?" Itachi asked the girl, who nodded and jotted that down on a note pat she pulled out of somewhere. "And can I have…uh…how about some sushi?" Shisui asked, wondering if she would make some for it.

She rolled her eyes, but wrote down the order anyways. "Alright, all get your food in just a moment guys!" With that, she walked behind to curtain, ready to begin cooking.

Shisui and Itachi sat next to each other in silence, the two teenagers not saying anything. Eventually, it was Itachi who broke the ice.

"So, how's everything with Ayame going?" he asked, earning him a confused stare. He returned the stare with a knowing glance. "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

Shisui shook his head. "I really don't! She's fine…I mean, she does the same thing every day. She cooks food, goes on breaks…you know…"

Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Have you made a move on her yet?" he asked blatantly, causing Shisui to nearly fall off his stool. "I mean…how long have you liked her? And you haven't even told her?"

Shisui shook his arms in front of Itachi, waving them around as if they would make Itachi forget everything.

"You got it all wrong!" he stated, making Itachi roll his eyes again.

"Whatever," the lazy Uchiha stated, not wanting to make a scene, which Shisui was bound to make. "Let's just finish this meal so that you can show me what you want to show me."

_

* * *

Oto_

Cauldrons sizzled and test tubes bubbled under an eerie light which illuminated a dark laboratory in which an even more sinister scientist was working. The man was robed in white and he had a pale light face contrasting with his jet black long hair, which fell down to his back. His eyes were narrow like that of a snake; a word that perfectly described them man.

"Hmm," he hummed out in a frightening voice, "I don't think this will quite work."

He held out his arm, and out of his long white sleeve, a snake spun out of it, extending across the room through the air, until it closed its mouth around another tube. Retracting, the snake held the tube in its mouth carefully until the man grabbed it in his hand. Without hesitation, the man poured some of the liquid into the cauldron in front of him, causing the liquid inside to begin to smoke and completely change colors.

"Perfect!" the man exclaimed. Precisely and carefully, he took some prongs and held out an empty tube, and filled the tube with the newly created liquid, before placing a cork on the top. He walked over to the other side of the laboratory and carefully stored the tube in one of the cabinets, smiling to himself.

Suddenly, his eyes widened momentarily, before they narrowed in a dangerous manner. "Kabuto," he called out to his apprentice, "there has been an intrusion in the base. Please send out whatever forces are necessary and kill this person immediately."

A silver haired teenager emerged from the shadows, a hooded cloak concealing his face.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

With that, the boy disappeared, leaving Orochimaru to think carefully to himself. Who could've possibly found his hideout? And why would anyone be searching for his hideout in the first place? Could it be Konoha…perhaps Jiraiya had finally found him?

His long and snake-like tongue slithered out of his mouth, and he used it to taste the air. With his heightened senses, he could taste the chakra of the infiltrator…what a powerful chakra! This had to be Jiraiya…perhaps Kabuto will run away once he sees who it is.

Orochimaru sighed. His hideout had been discovered, and by a powerful ninja, most likely Jiraiya. That meant that his safest option would be to run away and destroy all of his evidence at this hideout, and seek out one of his other ones. No matter…he had memorized his newly discovered formula anyways. Collecting some of his personal belongings, he began walking calmly out through a back entrance of the laboratory.

_

* * *

Later_

A wall opened up on a rock, and Orochimaru walked through the hidden tunnel, into the forest surrounding his hideout. He would detonate the entire place as soon as he was clearly out of reach of the gigantic blast. If Kabuto was smart enough, he would've met him outside this secret exit already…where was he?

Suddenly, there was ruffling from the trees above, and just like Orochimaru had wished, Kabuto had dropped onto the forest floor. Though, to his surprise, the boy was already knocked unconscious.

"I see that you've taken my spy as your own," a voice commented, hidden by the trees. Orochimaru visibly tensed, mentally cursing. This wasn't Jiraiya who had found him…this was much worse. This was…Sasori of the Red Sand.

Out of the forest trees, a tall young man with red hair walked forward, with a confident smile on his face. While he looked to be no older than around twenty years old, Orochimaru knew that he was probably double that age.

"But don't worry; I don't care about that spy anymore," Sasori said nonchalantly, completely relaxed even around a ninja like Orochimaru.

"Why have you tracked me without warning?" Orochimaru responded, preparing for any sort of attack. "And where is your battle puppet?"

Sasori managed to smile at the Sannin. "I'm not here to fight at all, Orochimaru," Sasori stated. "I have come here upon a request from my leader."

Orochimaru's thoughts immediately stopped. Leader?

"I have joined an organization called Akatsuki. Why else would I be wearing such a robe? This organization is in need of Captains, specifically S-ranked ninja such as you and me. The world is changing, Orochimaru…the largest of all Shinobi Wars is bound to occur, and it's time to question which side you are allied with. The Shinobi Villages, or our Leader."

"A war?" Orochimaru asked, confused. Who was this Leader that Sasori had referred to?

"Our Leader wishes to bring peace to the land…but the land will not accept his peace unless he takes it by force. That is why he needs us."

Orochimaru snorted. "I'm not going to work under someone again…I'm on my own now."

Sasori shook his head. "You don't understand. You and I have worked together in the past…you know how I work! Together, you and I discovered the first steps to immortality! Our leader has promised us the right to be able to research again…he will give us power! We'll have the resources to continue our research where we left off! But…just like myself…you will have to see his power for yourself before you can truly understand what I mean. The power of a god."

Orochimaru smirked, laughing at how foolishness of Sasori. "The power of a god? That's unlikely…I'll take my chances of working on my own."

Suddenly, a large snake erupted out of the ground underneath Sasori, quickly enwrapping him in a bone crushing embrace. Once the snake slithered up, it bit down on Sasori's neck, injecting venom into him.

"A special breed of snake, which I have created," Orochimaru commented, chuckling to himself. "Its poison will knock you unconscious in a matter of several seconds, and you will die within the minute."

Something was…off, and it was frightening Orochimaru greatly. He couldn't figure out what it was…until suddenly, it came to him. Sasori hadn't changed any facial expressions from when he was talking to him and from when he had been bitten by the snake. The crushing of the snake combined with the poison should be excruciating, from what Orochimaru discovered from his test subjects, but Sasori was showing no signs of pain!

Suddenly, the snake hissing around Sasori went ridged, before it fell down to the ground around him, dead, causing Orochimaru's eyes to widen.

"Hm…turns out my poison worked much faster than your snakes," Sasori commented. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed at the bite mark which was on Sasori's neck…_purple_ liquid was oozing out of it…his snakes venom was _clear_, not purple! How…how did Sasori have poison in his neck? Was his blood…no, that was impossible!

"So…you actually went through with it?" Orochimaru mumbled out. His frown turned into a smile, until he began laughing. "You really did it! Ha! That explains why you look like you haven't aged since we last met!"

Orochimaru was about to retaliate when suddenly, his vision became blurry, and his hearing began to fade. The last image he saw was that of Sasori walking towards him, chuckling to himself.

_

* * *

Weeks Later, Afternoon_

_Ring!_

Students around the room all stood up in excitement as the bell rang, symbolizing the end of school, as well as the end of the week. Everyone was happy to go home and play, or train, or study. Naruto's watchful eyes quickly scanned the familiar faces of his classmates, absorbing all of the information that he could. Sasuke was busy waiting for him so that they could go home together. Shikamaru and Chouji were discussing whether or not they should watch clouds or go to a barbecue restaurant. Ino was talking with a bunch of girls about stopping by her parents flower shop to buy some pretty flowers. Shino was currently slipping out of the classroom quietly. Kiba was inviting kids over to his house. That pink haired girl…he forgot her name…was shyly observing Ino's group talking together, though she wasn't invited to go along.

All was normal, until Naruto's eyes noticed an absence of something…Hinata was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, you guys want to come over to my house?"

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when Kiba stood in front of him and Sasuke, asking them over. Sasuke shrugged coolly, liking the idea.

"Sure, I'll go," he stated, looking over at Naruto to see if his brother would come as well.

Naruto's eyes darted all over the room, not finding Hinata anywhere. "Um…sorry, I have something I gotta do," Naruto replied, backing away quickly.

Kiba shrugged, and went to go as Shikamaru. Sasuke gave his brother a confusing glance as Naruto dashed out of the classroom, quickly leaving sight.

When Naruto sprinted outside, he passed Shino, and continued to run down the street. Eventually, he spotted a girl with long brown hair which had to be Hinata, walking down a crowded street. Quickly, he sped up to her, until he pulled her aside, causing her brown eyes to widen in surprise.

"Hey, Hinata-hime," he greeted. He noticed that she seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him, as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie car. "What's going on? Not enough time to say goodbye to me anymore?"

Hinata stuttered with her words for a moment, trying to find an excuse for something. Naruto sighed with a smile on his face, and he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her out of her stupor.

"Hinata…we're best friends, remember?"

Hinata now sighed, visibly calming down. "Gomen, Naruto-kun," she replied, now looking up at him. He smiled, glad that she had collected herself.

"Its fine!" he replied, taking his hands off of her. "Why did you leave so early? Do you want to hang out with me? We can go to the library, or go up to the monument! We haven't been to my old hideout in a while!"

Hinata smiled, but shook her head sadly. "I have to go home…sorry." Naruto's face saddened, upset that he wouldn't be able to spend time with his special friend.

"Really?" he asked her, not wanting to take 'no' for an answer. "Remember when we had been separated for so long? You used to love to walk through Konoha with me, and I used to love it too! Back then you were excited for a chance to leave the Hyuga compound…"

Hinata nodded, remembering that as well. She looked up almost eagerly into Naruto's blue eyes.

"I still do! I just…can't. Hiashi-sama wants me home early…so we can train a little…"

Naruto thought for a moment, before he smiled at her. "Come on, Hinata-chan! We haven't spent time together in a while! You're always training with Hiashi-baka, why can't you train with me today?"

Hinata visibly flinched at Naruto's use of the term 'baka', though she didn't seem happy at the idea. "Ano…I don't think he would appreciate if I just left without telling him…"

Naruto shrugged; that wasn't a hard problem to fix. "That's fine," he stated, "we can just go tell him now, together!"

"No!"

Naruto was but aback at how quickly Hinata had fiercely answered his question, and it took her a moment to realize that as well. She turned her head away, slightly blushing, embarrassed at how she had yelled at him.

"G-Gomen, Naruto-kun," she mumbled out quietly, hating the shocked look on Naruto's face. "It's just…I don't think Hiashi-sama would like for you…for us to…"

Naruto thought hard for a moment. Why had she been so quick to answer? "What's wrong?" he asked, not knowing the problem like she did. "We can just ask him nicely, and I think he'll let us go. If not, you can just sneak out through your window again and we can meet outside your compound!"

"No," Hinata said, though this time much more calmly than before. "You c-can't talk to Hiashi-sama…"

"Why?" Naruto asked, trying to understand what was the problem. He had vague memories of when he had first met the man at the Orphanage…he had originally hated him for taking Hinata, but it didn't matter as much now that he was able to see her at school every day. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure that he had pranked the man before as well…it wasn't like Hiashi would remember that, right?

"He doesn't like…Uchiha," she stated quietly, trying to convince Naruto that it wasn't a good idea. Naruto shrugged it off, almost like it didn't matter.

"I'm not Uchiha by blood, so I think it'll be fine."

Hinata sighed. "No…he really, _really_, doesn't like Uchiha…or…y-you."

Naruto stopped, finally getting at what she was hinting at. Ah, so Hiashi apparently did remember his prank, which must be the reason why he didn't like him. So…then…

"How 'bout you just don't tell him?" Naruto suggested, being one to love the adventure. "How about we just leave now, and check out the monument together?"

Hinata hesitated for a moment. She would _love_ to spend time with Naruto right now…but would it be the right thing to do? Would it be worth Hiashi's anger when she returned?

"I…I don't know…" she truthfully said, not knowing what she should choose.

"Come on!" Naruto said, staring deep into her brown eyes. "It'll be fun!"

Hinata sighed, but she nodded, causing Naruto to cheer. She would have fun with Naruto now, and face the consequences of it later.

_

* * *

Same Day, Unknown Location_

Raizo and Kimimaro appeared in front of small house in the middle of a forest clearing, standing next to each other. Raizo's long dreadlocks blew with the wind along with Kimimaro's white hair, as both of them narrowed their eyes down on the house.

"This is it," Raizo stated, the sunlight reflecting off of his dark shades. "I can feel his chakra. This guy has to be Kakuzu."

For the past few weeks, they had been searching for this man, Kakuzu. Their search had started off at Taki, where the man had originated from, and there, they had learned about Kakuzu's rather…interesting history. Apparently, many years ago, the elders of the village had imprisoned Kakuzu for betrayal after he had failed to kill the First Hokage. Enraged at his own village treating like that, Kakuzu escaped from the prison, killing the leader of the village, stealing some sort of forbidden jutsu which the current elders would not discuss, and killing all of the other elders…by ripping their hearts out.

This guy was violent. Raizo could assume that much. He had also learned that the man had an interest in money, so they had tracked his movements through exchange points, until they had found out Kakuzu's current location.

"Let's go," Raizo said, beginning to walk forward. It was now or never. With Kimimaro beside him, it didn't take them long before they reached the front door of the house.

"How old do you think this guy is?" Kimimaro asked as they neared the door. "I mean…shouldn't he be dead by now? Unless he fought the first Hokage when he was like 3, he should definitely be dead!"

"Don't underestimate him in the least. For many ninja, strength continues to grow with time. He's probably sensed us by now, and our chakra levels. Expect the worse," Raizo instructed. And with that, he knocked the door.

_Knock, knock_.

Silence. Kimimaro couldn't help but shake as they waited for an S-ranked killer to answer the door. He glanced up to look at Raizo, who in his shades, almost looked…bored! How could he possibly be so relaxed? Kimimaro was on the verge of sprinting away! But then again…if he had the ability to rip trees out of the ground by merely looking at them, he would be much more relaxed as well.

Raizo raised his hand to knock again, when suddenly, the door opened, revealing a middle aged man who was slightly taller than Raizo, staring down at them with strange, and pupil-less green eyes. Even stranger, the color of his eyes around the green iris was burgundy red, as opposed to the natural white. He had medium dark brown hair which fell down to his shoulders. The man wore a simple sleeveless shirt and relaxed pants, sandals, as well as a mask which covered his face below his eyes. Perhaps, even stranger than his eyes, the weirdest part about the man was that he seemed to have deep stitches circling his arms at the same place in each arm, on his forearms.

"What is it?" Kakuzu asked in a deep voice, noticing the two strange people in front of his door wearing strange outfits that matched. He could sense that both of them had large chakra signatures, surprisingly enough, even the small boy who couldn't be older than ten.

"I presume that your name is Kakuzu?" Raizo asked, almost politely. The man nodded slowly. He was nowhere _near_ the age that Raizo or Kimimaro had imagined him to be, which was why Raizo had to make sure.

"Nice. We are from an organization called Akatsuki," Raizo explained, calmly, placing his hands in pockets in the side of his Akatsuki robe. "We have heard about your power, and your past, and our leader is interested in you."

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow in confusion. This man knew about him…that meant he knew of his power. What type of ninja would then knowingly confront him, so relaxed?

"Hm," Kakuzu thought aloud. He assumed that the man in front of him was either very powerful or very stupid. "Tell me more about this organization."

Raizo nodded, glad that Kakuzu was interested. "Alright. So, Akatsuki is a small organization in Ame, founded by our leader. Right now, our leader is recruiting members, such as myself, to become future captains of Akatsuki. Only, the cool part is that each of these captains must be S-ranked or higher, and they must leave their village behind them."

Kakuzu's eyebrows rose up again, his curiosity growing. "A group of S-ranked ninja together…for what purpose?"

"Our leader wishes for peace. He is going to stop the wars of the land, and for that, he needs an army underneath him. Ame itself doesn't have that much talent…so I think he's going to be recruiting all sorts of members to his village. From there, he is going to take over each of the Five Great Villages, and station us Captains there to be in charge and maintain his power over the land."

Kakuzu chuckled at the plan, though to his surprise, Raizo smiled with him.

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy. I didn't think that our leader would be able to bring peace…until I fought him. Now, surprisingly enough, I have no doubt that he will be able to rule over all of the villages."

Kakuzu stopped chuckling, causing Raizo to smile even wider. "This is a chance…it's a chance for us powerful ninja, who either don't wish to ally with their village anymore or have been kicked out of their village, to finally be able to come out of hiding and seek what we truly want. All of your dreams will be able to come true through this organization."

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes down at Raizo. All of his dreams? After he was kicked out of Taki, he realized that he needed money to survive in the real world. The world revolved around money…if he had enough of it, then he would surely be able to survive. His dream…his dream was that he would one day be rich enough to never again have to use his ninja skills to kill again…rich enough so that he could purchase his own mansion and live in it peacefully to himself. But if he joined this organization…he would have an entire _village_ underneath him…think of the money!

"Will I be paid?" Kakuzu asked, seriously considering the option.

Raizo shrugged. "I don't know. Our leader told me that before we could actually take over any village, Ame needed to actually become its _own_ great village. In order to do that, he was going to send all of the captains on missions throughout the world, collecting a large enough money for Ame to become one of the great villages, equal with any other village. That's a lot of money…and he does let us pocket whatever money we need. Right now, we have all of Ame's reserves feeding Akatsuki, though he wants to let that grow."

Kakuzu nodded. This actually didn't sound like a bad idea…he would be able to join an organization, giving him a full-time job with a high pay. He would give the organization his skill and knowledge, and they would give him protection…he would have a village again…

"So these captains are members of different villages and have defected?" Kakuzu asked slowly. Raizo nodded. "I see…I'm judging by the color of your skin that you have come from Kumo…what is your name?"

"My name is Raizo," he responded. This was going much easier than he had planned! Before, when Yahiko had told them how to recruit members, the first option was asking them and telling them, so that hopefully they would naturally agree. The second option was to knock them out and bring them to him, where he himself would either persuade them or kill them.

Kakuzu's eyes flashed momentarily upon hearing the man's name…this was Raizo, the most wanted man in all of Kumo…most likely in all of the ninja villages! The bounty on Raizo was over 50 million dollars…if he were to capture him and return him to Kumo…He quickly glanced at the smaller boy, who seemed to be much more on edge than Raizo. If he attacked by surprise, he would definitely be able to kill them both…and that kid probably had a bounty on his head too!

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed down at Raizo, who didn't seem to realize that Kakuzu's intentions had completely changed. In the blink of an eye, a kunai appeared in Kakuzu's hand and he thrust forward at Raizo's chest, intending to impale the 'off-guard' ninja.

_Cling!_

Kakuzu's eyes widened when his blade was stopped, though not by Raizo. The white-haired boy standing next to Raizo had quickly held out his arm, and a _bone_ was protruding from his forearm, blocking the attack. What the _hell_?

"Damn," Raizo said, not even flinching at the sudden action in front of him. "Now we have to fight, and everything's gonna be awkward when _he_ makes you join the organization and we have to see each other again. Ah, well…"

Both Raizo and Kimimaro jumped back, away from Kakuzu's house, and into the open field of grass behind them, avoiding any further attack from Kakuzu. The brown haired man walked forward slowly, chuckling to himself. He had hit the jackpot…not even! The jackpot of 50 million dollars had come to him! Today was his lucky day!

Kimimaro and Raizo nodded at each other, already knowing what to do. Eventually, when they had been walking along the path, they had devised their own fighting plan just in case Kakuzu had attacked them. While it didn't involve much action, they both knew that they needed to capture Kakuzu alive, and this was the easiest way.

Raizo held up his right hand at Kakuzu, his glasses revealing no emotion on his face.

"_Narashi Toukai_."

Suddenly, reality itself seemed to ripple like a puddle around Raizo's hand, until suddenly, a circular shimmer of force erupted from his hand.

Kakuzu's eyes widened when the entire world around him turned to black and white as the wave of force hit him. He immediately fell to his knees on the ground, cursing out as it felt like he had just been spun around a hundred times at high speeds. His hands clutched the earth as the colorless world spun around him, almost as if he would fly off into the air if he wasn't holding on.

He tried to hold his head up, and he watched as Raizo walked slowly toward him. His mind was almost shaking, and his eyes were unable to focus on the image of Raizo. Instead, it looked like there were two to ten Raizo's walking toward him, the images always changing. What was going on with his mind? He couldn't even stand up…he couldn't control himself!

"I'm surprised you didn't immediately pass out," Raizo stated, as he stood up the fallen Kakuzu, who was clutching his head. In Kakuzu's world, everything was colorless, and the voice of Raizo reverberated through his head as if it were amplified.

"I used more chakra then necessary…yet you're still conscious. You must have a shitload of chakra, more so than I can sense right now."

Kakuzu started cursing as he tried his hardest to stand up, though he couldn't. Finally, after struggling with all of his effort, he collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

Kimimaro stared at Raizo in shock, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Raizo," he asked him, walking next to his partner, "What did you do? Did you use your force arms? What's _Narashi Toukai_?"

Raizo shrugged the matter off, and sending his invisible arms down to Kakuzu, he lifted the man up, though it appeared to Kimimaro as if he were floating by himself.

"I sent out a force wave which entered his mind through his ears and destroyed his equilibrium. He lost control of his body and the force waves disrupted his concentration. Normally, it knocks people and ninja unconscious the second it reaches them, unless they either cover their body with chakra, which disrupts my waves, or they just naturally have a lot of chakra, like this guy had. Then, they just lose control of their body, how much depending on their chakra level."

Kimimaro nodded. He found that over the course of his journey with Raizo, he respected the guy more each time he talked. This guy…he was amazing!

"Alright then…we've got Kakuzu. Let's report back to the Leader."

Kimimaro nodded. "Hai!"

The two Akatsuki and the floating unconscious Kakuzu immediately disappeared from sight, heading directly back to Ame's hideout.

_

* * *

Konoha, Evening_

"Where's Hinata?"

Neji cocked his head in confusion when his father quickly pulled him aside when he walked through the halls of the Hyuga Manor.

"What do you mean, where's Hinata?" he asked back, not understanding the question fully. "She should be training with Hiashi-sama by now…right?"

Hizashi gave Neji a tired stare, sighing as he slouched his shoulders. "She's not here. He's been waiting for her arrival, but for some reason, she just hasn't shown up! When did you last see her? Don't you usually walk with her after school?"

Neji cursed to himself. He didn't need his father to explain what this meant. Hiashi-sama didn't appreciate it when others tested his patience…Hinata knew this more than anyone. What on earth would cause her to deliberately ditch her training? _Who_ would cause her to do this…?

"Naruto!" Neji hissed out, cursing to the side. "This is definitely Naruto's doing. He's the only one who would be able to convince Hinata to leave her daily training. He's the only one she would listen to…Kuso! Doesn't he know what Hiashi is going to do to her when she comes home late? Doesn't he care?"

Hizashi sighed again, though he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Be at peace, my son," he said, trying to calm down his son's anger. "Adding even more anger on to this situation cannot do anything but hurt us."

Neji calmed down, though he was still internally furious. "Doesn't he know? Now Hinata's going to have to get hurt! Now Hiashi is going to take his anger out on her!"

"Neji-sama, Hizashi-sama!"

Both father and son turned their heads to the voice which called out to them, and to their surprise, it was Tokuma, a member of the Branch Family.

"Hiashi-sama has summoned all of the clan to the dojo!"

Hizashi's eyes widened in shock. "The entire clan? To the main dojo?"

Tokuma nodded, motioning with his hand for them to follow him. "Hurry!" Neji and Hizashi looked at each other for a moment, before they both followed Tokuma to the main dojo of the Hyuga Compound.

"Neji, look at me for a second," Hizashi stated as they began walking at a fast pace. Neji turned, and he could tell that his face was pinched in anger.

"Neji, promise me this…"

Neji finally did stop and turned to look at his father, who was staring at him with grief in his eyes and caution in his voice.

"What, father?" Neji responded, his mind thinking to rapidly to focus on this small conversation. What were they going to do with Hinata in front of the whole Clan?

"Neji, my son, promise me…promise me that whatever happens tonight, that you will not interfere!"

Neji looked up at his father for a moment, though he didn't respond right away. What was going on?

_

* * *

Later_

Hinata walked by herself that late evening to the Hyuga compound, hoping that she would get away with sneaking out. She understood completely that Hiashi would be furious with her and that she would most likely be brutally trained until late this night…but it was worth it. Of course it was! She had spent her free time with Naruto-kun, her best friend, and she would give up anything just to do that. Just to see his bright and warm smile…something that she was denied in the Hyuga compound. Just to hear his reassuring laugh…

Her eyes widened when she saw the two guards at the front entrance who were both staring at her gravely. Why…were they upset? Why would they care if she came late?

"Hinata-sama," one of them spoke to her when she finally neared the entrance. "Please follow us."

That was all he said, before turning around with his partner and walking into the compound. Hinata was forced to follow, though her mind began to fly and her heart began to race. What was going on? Why did they want her to follow them?

"W-Where are you taking me?" she asked, trying to sound braver that she actually did.

This time, the other Hyuga turned to look at her, and it was apparent that sadness had covered his face. "…Hiashi-sama has summoned you to the main training dojo, and he wished for you to be escorted there immediately upon your return…you, and the whole Clan."

Hinata stopped walking for a moment, fear pulsing through her heart. The main training dojo? And the whole Clan? "W-Why?" she asked, catching up to them again. She no longer attempted to hide her fear anymore; that was pointless. By now it was obvious to her and to the guards; she was afraid. She was very, very afraid!

"He is quite upset with your expedition with…the Uchiha," the first responded without turning around. Hinata's blood turned to ice. How did he know? Had Hiashi guessed that she had escaped with Naruto? No…this was terrible!

Hinata wished that she could've walked forever, but eventually, they arrived at the entrance of the main and large center dojo, which was grand and big enough to fit the entire clan. When they pushed the doors open, Hinata gasped as she found the entire Hyuga Clan staring at her, all of them seated around the center dojo. But much, much worse than the stares of over sixty Hyuga was the glare of her father, who was sitting down on the center of the dojo.

"Come, Hinata."

Silence had filled the night. Not a sound was made in the entire compound, though Hinata could swear that her own racing heart beat was audible to everyone. She nervously swallowed and slowly walked into the dojo, and onto the wooden center. The entire enormous room was lit by candle lights, which were hanging from the ceiling, illuminating the room with an eerie glow.

Hinata could hear her small footsteps echo throughout the room as walked across the wooden center in front of Hiashi. She couldn't stand it…she couldn't take the stares of the entire Clan on her!

"Hinata," Hiashi coldly stated, standing up and towering over her. "Would you like to explain to me and the Clan what you were doing when you decided to ignore my direct orders and leave the compound unattended?"

Hinata usually had a difficult time maintaining eye-contact with people for an unknown reason, but she was unable to move her eyes away from Hiashi's piercing glare. She felt everything around him begin to fade away, until she could only see his face and hear his voice.

"I…I…"

No. She couldn't stand here and stutter to herself. She wasn't a babbling idiot…she was Naruto's friend, and she was proud of it! Would he even hesitate in a second to back her up and speak highly of her? No, he was her best friend and he didn't care about what everyone else thought about their friendship. And neither should she.

"I was with my friend, Naruto Uchiha."

If she could see the rest of the clan, she would've been able to see the completely shocked faces of those who didn't know what this was about and the cringing faces of those who didn't believe she came out so honestly about it.

Hiashi was not amused with her sudden act of courage. "Why, Hinata? Why do you feel that you can so easily proclaim friendship with an Uchiha, _him_ most of all? Why can you forsake the Hyuga so easily?"

Hinata shook her head. She would never understand why the Hyuga hated the Uchiha so much, most of all Naruto.

"Because he's my friend!" Hinata shouted out back at him, earning the gasps of most of the clan. "He was my best friend before I met the Hyuga, and he still is more of a friend to me than anyone in this clan! He's treated me better than all of this clan, and he's not even my family! He's more of a family to me than the Hyuga…that's why I don't hesitate to support him when you ask me! That's why I _do_ hesitate to support the _Hyuga_ when he asks me!"

Hinata could've punched Hiashi in the face, and he wouldn't have been angrier than his expression showed now.

"Are you certain of your beliefs?" he asked her, much colder and quieter than her previous statement. "Are you certain that you think your loyalties lies with that _Uchiha_?"

This ticked Hinata off even more than before. "I've been in this clan for years, and I haven't been told what the Uchiha has done to earn such hatred! If it's just because of some sort of Clan rivalry, then it's time we grew up! The Uchiha have treated me nicer than the Hyuga, Naruto especially! I'm _not_ a Hyuga; I don't have the Byakugan and I never will! So why, Hiashi-sama, why would I respect the Clan that abuses me instead of the Clan that actually treats me nicely?"

"Do you remember the last time you left with Naruto unattended?" Hiashi reminded her. "That's when the assassins had tried to capture you! If it wasn't for his ignorance, and if you had followed my orders, that would've never happened! It's a shame that they hadn't managed to kill him; perhaps then I would've forgiven you."

Hinata was enraged. "Do you remember how I managed to live that night?" she shouted back at him. "It wasn't because of my weak Jyuuken that I can't even use, it was because he saved me! He risked his life for _me_, not for my last name, but for _me_!"

Hiashi stared at her for the longest time while the entire Clan remained silent. Hinata's breathing was loud, and it was the only thing that could be heard in the entire room. Eventually, Hiashi put his weight into his back foot as he formed a perfect Jyuuken stance.

"Form your stance," he commanded to the surprised Hinata. "If you think that your loyalties lie in the Uchiha, then I have failed as a leader to _destroy_ every single one of those false thoughts! This night…this night will be the last night that you ever think about the Uchiha again! You will fight in front of the clan until you beg for forgiveness for your wrongdoings! You will fight for your honor!"

With that, he charged at her, and he began to strike her with full powered Jyuuken blows. It was all Hinata could do to avoid the attacks or expertly block them. She had no time to attack, and she knew that if she faltered just once, the entire fight would be over.

"Strike me back!" Hiashi shouted at her as she continued to avoid his frontward attacks. "Show me all of your feelings of the Uchiha right now so that I can destroy them!"

Hinata jumped back, away from Hiashi's onslaught, her breath hard and her shoulders heavy. She took a second to look around at the people watching her. What a disgusting clan. Not any of the faces she saw showed any emotion. No one seemed to care that a nine-year-old was about to be knocked unconscious by the Clan leader in front of them. She finally understood how Naruto felt when he was at the Academy; all the faces who looked at him and not one cared that he was getting beat up everyday…but unlike then, she could not escape the Hyuga. They legally owned her, and if she betrayed her Clan and ran away, she betrayed Konoha, and the Hokage would forbid her from becoming a ninja. That was fine for her…but she knew that it was Naruto's dream to become a ninja with her…she wasn't going to abandon her clan for herself and destroy Naruto's dream just because she wasn't being treated properly. After all, he didn't run away from the Orphanage to leave her behind.

Finally, after her eyes went across each and every face, they fell upon Neji. Neji…he was different. He was very different from all of the other Hyuga. While he tried to act cold and cool all the time, she knew that he actually had a heartbeat. She knew that he actually cared whether or not she was being treated properly; she knew that her last name wasn't the only reason that he even talked to her, the Hyuga without a Byakugan. She could tell that he was extremely stressed watching the fight, and that he seemed like he would gladly switch places with her. That's why she gave him a week smile of appreciation before she dove back into the fight, giving her all.

Each one of Hinata's strikes were aimed at a major nerve or a pressure point. She didn't need the Byakugan to know where to strike to immobilize or kill a person. Hiashi understood this too, which is why he didn't allow one blow of hers to land. Attacking him was useless; he knew where every one of her hits was landing before she did.

That's why she wasn't surprised when he grabbed her wrist out of the air, giving it a painful twist, causing her to scream out in agony before he threw her on the ground in front of him. She was only nine…and he was the head of the Clan. While some ninja she knew had become Chunin or Anbu at this age, she was nowhere near that level. What did he expect?

"Good," Hiashi stated. "Stand once more and give it your all. It is time that I destroyed all of your Uchiha confidence."

Hinata once again charged at Hiashi, though this time, Hiashi didn't waste time with theatrics and instead of blocking anything he merely smacked her first attack to the side and punched her in the gut without any Jyuuken, causing her to exhale all of her air and fall to the ground again, breathless.

"Stand."

Hinata obliged, and charged again. Same as before, she didn't land a single attack as Hiashi smacked her wrist away again, this time kicking her in the chest, causing her to fly backward. She understood what he was doing. Using Jyuuken would end the fight too quickly. He wanted to actually beat her until she physically couldn't stand, and he wanted to do it the normal way.

"Stand."

Hinata allowed herself to smile as she stood up again, her legs shaking and her arms heavy. Naruto wouldn't give up now, and neither would she. Naruto had saved her life the day the assassins tried to kill her. He had the option of handing her over and leaving safely, but he ignored what they offered and fought for her life. And she would do the same for him. She would definitely not forsake his name in front of the Hyuga when he didn't do it in front of Kumo.

It was a pointless battle, but it was important for Hinata. Because she would finally be able to show Hiashi, and all of the clan, that it didn't matter that her last name was Senju, or Hyuga, and that Naruto's was Uchiha, but that she would fight for Naruto until she was knocked out.

She ran at him again, but this time, he didn't even wait for her to attack. He merely grabbed her shirt and threw her back onto the ground, hard. However, his eyes narrowed down when he saw the smile that adorned her face, even as she struggled to stand.

"I know…" Hinata spoke out loudly, for all of the clan to hear. "I know that you are trying to make me beg for forgiveness…you're trying to make me forsake Naruto in front of everyone…but it won't happen. I won't ever beg for forgiveness! Not when I know that being friends with Naruto is the right thing to do!"

Hiashi shook his head. "That's a shame then. It's a shame…that you lie to yourself in such a way. There is a limit…and you will reach that limit…the limit that pain will take control of your senses and you will beg! You will beg for my forgiveness! You will fight for you honor!"

Hiashi ran forward at her and he punched her in the face, causing her to fall to the ground again.

"Stand!"

Hinata tried once more to stand, only to be kicked on the ground before she could even straighten herself.

"Stand!"

This time, Hiashi didn't wait for her, and instead, he pulled her up by her shirt, forcing her on her feet. However, she didn't stay standing for long as he punched her in the stomach, causing her to fly forward into the ground.

However, all of this didn't stop Hinata from smiling. Not even the blood which came out of her mouth and trailed down her forehead. She had made her decision and she was going to stick with it until death.

Hiashi shook his head as he neared her. "It's truly a shame that you have finally discovered your inner courage this night."

Hinata made it to her knees by the time Hiashi made it over to her. He brought his merciless hand to the air, and she didn't need a Byakugan to tell that it was covered in powerful chakra. She smiled to herself. She had really done it. She had really defended Naruto until the end, in front of the entire Hyuga Clan. He would be so proud of her…She closed her eyes as she waited to the final blow to knock her out. With this blow, she would prove to the entire Hyuga that it didn't matter how hard they tried to make her hate Naruto, she would never give in!

_SMACK!_

Hinata's squinted her eyes tight as she waited for the blow to land, but to her surprise, it never did. Opening her eyes and looking up in surprise, Neji was standing up above her, blocking Hiashi's strike with his own hands. The look of rage in Hiashi's eyes was shocking, but Hinata was even more surprised with the look of rage in Neji's eyes. To her great surprise, he actually threw him backwards, away from both of them.

The entire clan began to murmur amongst themselves, but Neji couldn't care less. "Why isn't anyone doing anything about this?" he shouted out, silencing everyone immediately. "Am I the only one who is finding it difficult watching this man nearly _kill_ Hinata? Am I the only one with a heart?"

"No." All attention was once again turned to Hiashi, who had recovered from initial shock. "But you are the only one here out of place, and you will be punished for it...severally. This Clan has apparently forgotten the punishment of such misbehaviors. Today, I will remind them!"

Hiashi held a seal up to his face, and instantly, everyone in the room knew what it meant. But, before anyone could say anything, Hiashi's eyes opened and he shouted out,

"You _will _learn respect...and suffering shall be your teacher! _**Activate**__!_"

Hinata's horror filled eyes widened as Neji let out an ear piercing scream, shouting as loud as he could as he held his head in pain, causing him to immediately fall on the floor. As his hair brushed away from his face, a large and glowing red 'X' appeared on his forehead. Hinata felt tears fall down her bloodied face as she watched hopelessly as Neji continued to scream, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Listen, everyone!" Hiashi cried out over Neji's screams. "_This_ is what happens when you disobey the rules! Learn from his pain! Learn from his pain and-"

_SMACK!_

Suddenly, Hizashi appeared before Hiashi in the center of the dojo, and back-slapped him with all of his strength, sending him flying into the front doors of the room. Neji's screaming instantly stopped as the curse mark was deactivated and the entire Clan gasped in horror.

"I don't care about the rules!" Hizashi screamed, enraged at his brother, who was struggling to stand, after being slammed into the wooden doors. "If you _ever_ use the mark on my son in front of me again…I'll _kill_ you!"

The Clan all sat fearfully now as Hizashi let out a deadly chakra, all of his killer intent aimed at his own brother, who had now managed to stand to his feet.

"Such treachery," Hiashi whispered, though his voice heard by everyone in the room. "I feel ashamed to be a Hyuga today."

Hizashi chuckled. "As do I. Our Clan seems to think so highly of our vision, and yet we are blind to see the enormity of your own ignorance! Do you honestly think that when Hinata forms her own Senju Clan again that she'll want _anything_ to do with the Hyuga after all that you've done to her, brother? I wouldn't be surprised if her first act of independence was to ally with the Uchiha, who apparently understand that abusing Hinata won't make her like us. You are a _fool_, Hizashi, and if our father were alive, he would've spat upon you!"

Hiashi had had enough of this. "Very well. Today, brother, you have forsaken the Hyuga Clan, and I will not allow _you_ to beg for forgiveness! _**Activate**_**!"**

Once again, Hiashi held up his seal, though this time he pushed all of his chakra into it, activating the mark on his brother's forehead. Hizashi, like Neji had before him, fell to the ground screaming, his howls of agony reverberating through the entire room.

By now, Neji had stood up once more, and he had looked around, wondering why his seal had been deactivated. However, when he saw his father fall to the ground screaming, he dove next to him, screaming as well.

"No!" he shouted, watching his own father scream in pain before him. "Stop it! Please, Hiashi-sama, stop it! STOP IT!"

Hiashi shook his head cruelly as he continued to push more chakra into the seal. Hizashi's screams grew louder, until suddenly, his screams stopped completely, and he lay silently and motionlessly on the ground in front of Neji.

Neji's eyes widened in terror as he stared at his silent father in front of him. The curse mark was still activated…that meant…

Suddenly, the 'X' on Hizashi's forehead disappeared. Neji shook his head in horror as tears spilled down from his eyes. No…no…

Hiashi's hardened eyes momentarily softened as his the image of his dead brother finally penetrated all of the anger and pride that had been stored up inside of him. He had…killed his own brother.

"This meeting is over!" he shouted, and with that, he stormed out of the meeting hall, leaving the entire clan behind him.

Neji still stared in horror at his father's dead body, not wanting to believe it. Why? Why was this happening to him? Why did his father have to die? He had already lost his mother…why?

Neji let out a quiet cry of agony as tears continued to fall down his eyes and onto his father's dead body. Slowly but surely, the Main Branch members of the Clan stood up from around the dojo and left the room silently, one by one.

"Why are you leaving?" Neji shouted at all of them, not caring for a second that it was out of his place to. His tear-filled eyes looked at both of the Branch Family and the Main Family.

"Why are you leaving him? That…that man killed my father! Help me! That man killed my father! Please, do something!"

However, Neji's shouts of pain were ignored as all of the Hyuuga Clan began to file out of the room, including the branch members. Eventually, two of the Branch Members walked up to the body and picked it up, carrying it out of the room and away from Neji.

The twelve-year-old boy continued to weep on the floor, screaming out in terror and disbelief at what had just happened. The entire scene played out in the center of the brown eyes of Hinata Senju, who was silently crying just as hard, horrified.

_

* * *

Later That Night_

Neji stormed into the Branch Family manor's main room, where all of the Branch members were sitting together, silently contemplating what they had just seen. They all looked up sadly at Neji, who had walked into the room, knowing that the boy must be feeling ten times worse than all of them combined.

However, instead of sadness in Neji's eyes, they found an absence of anything. The only emotion present was hatred. Pure, unfiltered hatred, which caused everyone Neji looked at to flinch.

"I've had it."

Everyone turned to the front of the room to stare at Neji, who was speaking loud enough for all to hear. His eyes were stained red with all of the tears of mourning which had come from them, though there were no longer any tears for him to release.

"I've had it with this Clan and its _bullshit _ideals!" he shouted out, causing everyone to flinch. "My father was just murdered! My father was just murdered in the most painful way possible in front of my eyes…in front of all of our eyes! How can we let this day go on forgotten? Are we going to continue on with our Branch lives, pretending this never happened?

"I won't! I'm not going to forget what Hiashi did to my family! I'm not going to forget what the Main Branch has done to hurt me!" he shouted out at everyone.

Neji's voice was loud, and his words were like swords which pierced everyone listening. "Neji," one of the older Branch members spoke out to him, "No one will ever forget what happened to Hizashi this night. He was very close and special to all of us."

Neji nodded his head. "Good. Because it's time that we end this tyranny. It's time that we don't allow innocent men be killed in our family!"

"What do you mean, Neji?" another member asked out, not following the young boys thoughts. Neji smiled, though his smile showed no happiness whatsoever. It only showed pure hatred.

"It's time…that the Hyuga Clan is no longer split into two Families! It's time…that the Branch Family became the _only_ family!"

The entire room gasped, shocked at what Neji was inferring to. "That Family killed my father! They have enslaved us for too long! Who here doesn't hate the way that the Hyuga Clan works? This Clan is a disgrace to Konoha! It's time we started anew with the Hyuga!"

"Neji, watch what you say!" another member shouted out at him. "If they hear you talk about such things…"

"That's exactly my point!" Neji responded. "Why do we have to live in fear and obedience of the Main Family? We shouldn't; it's wrong! Join me…as a Branch Family, we can destroy the Main Family and create peace for the Hyuga!"

The Branch Members all looked at each other, fearing what Neji was talking about. "There is no peace in destruction, my boy," one of the elder Branch Members spoke out to him. "I know that you are upset about the death of Hizashi, but what you are saying will lead to the death of us all."

"No it won't!" Neji shouted back. "We have more than double the amount of ninja they have! They may have the seal…but if we strike them when they don't know it…"

"Neji, calm yourself!" one of the members shouted at him. "You're just angry at your father's death! Think about what you're saying!"

"I KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING!" Neji roared at all of them. "Stop being cowards! The Main Branch is evil and they need to be destroyed! We've tolerated them for too long! Please…help me…help me avenge my father!"

Silence. Neji looked at each and every member before him hopefully. Most of them avoided eye contact, and others shook their heads back and forth, disagreeing with him.

"Please!" he said, his voice now no louder than a whisper. "Please, help me! Please, I'm begging all of you!"

Silence. Not one Branch Member stood up for Neji. Not one would support him and his insane idea of destroying the Main Branch.

That's when it happened. That's when Neji's eyes hardened as he glared down at all of the cowards before him. That's when he realized…that he was on his own, and no one would help him. His eyes were filled with permanent hatred, not just for the Main Family, but for the Branch Family as well.

"Very well," he said, his voice nothing like it had been a moment ago. "You…my family…you have all betrayed me. You have betrayed Hizashi…and I will never forgive you for it. The day will come…that each of you will regret not joining me. I swear on my life…that day will come."

_

* * *

End_

Jutsu:

**Narashi Toukai**: (Equilibrium Destroyer). Using force, he can send out a unique force wave that completely destroys the opponent's equilibrium, if they don't block it with chakra. This wave can be widespread or accurate. The effects are the person falling to the ground, and their vision is distorted. Depending on the power of the user, they either pass out, are unable to stand, or see multiple images of Raizo. Though it is highly destructive, all the enemy has to do is cover his head with chakra during the attack and the chakra waves will merely bounce off of them.

A/N: Sorry for the angst. I know that Hizashi was a nice guy, but his death is necessary for the plot. Hizashi and Neji were all Hinata had in the Hyuga Clan, but now, Hizashi is dead, and Neji has sworn revenge on all of the Clan now. How will this affect Hinata?

Once again, I'd like everyone to check out my profile for the link to **shinonigga**'s picture of Raizo in the new Akatsuki outfit. It's really necessary that you understand the change. Raizo's character was inspired off of Tousen's looks, a character from Bleach, so don't be surprised if you catch the similarity.

Alright, so there was a lot more I wanted to put into this chapter, and I wanted to move the plot further, but it turned out too long. I was barely able to add Hizashi's death scene, because it was coming out too long. Still, I hope it didn't make the chapter unbearably long.

Still, I moved the plot along enough for what was needed. Orochimaru, Sasori, and Kakuzu were recruited to Akatsuki, and I bet you can guess who Yahiko is going to recruit from Kusa. Also, I showed interaction between Naruto and the class more, and I want to do more of that next chapter, which will probably take place in his final year of Academy. Yep, he's growing up really fast, and his age will finally be the same age of that as when he was introduced in the manga and anime.

Oh, and I finally showed Sakura too! Because this is the third year in the Academy, I represented her character in the stage where she is still shy and coming out of her shell, and not the…well…bitchy stage that she is in the anime and manga. GOD I HATE SAKURA. But in my story, she's not going to be SUCH A BITCH. AHHH WHAT A SKANK! Alright, sorry, I had to let that out sometime. I really, really hate her character in the anime and manga. She's so abusive and annoying, and she can't stop obsessing over Sasuke. She's weak and helpless too. All she has is strength, which every ninja can have too.

Anyways, because she's actually interacting with Naruto earlier on, she won't turn out the same way. She's actually going to be cool. Trust me, you'll like her. (still, in the future, expect an Omake where I brutally kill her anime character after she smacks Naruto or something.)

Yeah, so this chapter ended in a sad way. Still, it's necessary. It will also make the Chunin Exams…interesting (plot spoiler). Oh, and I plan for Naruto to find out about this Hyuga crap sometime soon, so I wonder how he's going to react? (No, I don't know, I haven't imagined it yet. I write off of on-the-spot imagination to make it realistic).

If you have any complaints or comments, please **review**. That's right, I bolded it. And I'll bold it again. **Review**. Did you notice that it was bolded? That's because it's important. They really help the story. I don't care if you're pissed or happy, tell me about it so I can know how my writing is turning out. I wrote this entire chapter. That was difficult. All you have to do is write _about_ it. That's not difficult.

**Hey you, person that's not going to review this chapter even though you read my note. SCREW YOU! **Just kidding. But not really.

I'm happy cause its summer now. I was originally going to go to Korea to teach English at a church, but I decided not to so that I can relax and study, exercise, work on hurdles, and of course, write fanfiction.

Here's a list of people who actually give a crap about this story and care about what I just wrote.

_

* * *

(*** means that your question is in the Q&A. Lucky you!)_

Commedia

Dhaem17

P5yCH0

Antioch XX

poloport

Chewie Cookies

IfOnlyIf

animefanbren

akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune

demon-fox321

organzation me***

Kyuubi123***

beast keeper 9

Blade4564

DarkFox2

Slayer End

Leaf Ranger

darmangoron

Kitsune No Sennin

AspergianStoryteller

Vallavarayan

The Konoha's Booze Hound

Inuyonas

RickyBobby3892***

Ulquiorra4163

roboguy45

Sword2009

Kingswriter

Sal-91

bakapervert***

sonofafluffymuffin

Astronomical Apparatus11

The Darkest wizard

FairoNeko

VLS

Akira Stridder

kami no ryu

shinonigga

Celeste***

Marc

RasenShuriken92

Nemrut

Uzumaki-Ricky

SilentSinger948

Kokuhi

Dragon Man 180

Silentwhistle

EDelta88

Urban Zombie

Soma

Anonymous Reviewer

Ima

Anonymous Reviewer

fanficreader71

Anonymous Reviewer

Salamander Hanzo

Crypton89

Yo

loveless-forever

Aeroshadowclone

NARUHINA CHICK 87

The judge

kitsunegamer375

Tobi274

Kai Dragoon

cyber viper42

* * *

Q: _looks like somebody liked ninja assassin_

A: Hell ya! (sorry felt like you all should know. But Raizo's name was chosen not just because of Ninja Assassin, but because Rai is like thunder or lightning in Japanese, and seeing how he's from Kumo, I thought it fit well.)

Q: _You say that Hiashi will try and turn Hinata against the Uchiha. Will she become cold to Naruto or will their friendship and eventual love keep her strong. Also, since Yahiko is seeking strong but also worthy members to become a part of the Akatsuki is it possible that he will meet some of the canon members but decide that they are not worthy and fight them instead. Take Hidan and Kakuzu. Neither have the qualities that he is looking for. I could see him fighting one of both of them to eliminate the threat they represent. I am just curious._

A: I'm curious as well to find out Hinata's reaction. I mean, her decision to defend Naruto has just killed Hizashi and caused Neji to hate her to death. Listening to Naruto when he asked her to follow him caused the death of her father-like figure. How will she respond to this now? Will Hiashi get the reaction that he was hoping for? Next chapter will elaborate. Also, characters like Kakuzu and Hidan are perfect for Akatsuki. Kakuzu failed a mission for his Village and they imprisoned him for it. It's natural that he would want to escape. Yahiko will find this out and he'll realize that someone who has been betrayed by his Village is perfect for Akatsuki, which wishes to rid Villages of corruptness.

Q: _I think that Hinata should leave the Hyuga clan as soon as possible. Just because it doesn't make sense for her to keep living there since she is a Senju_

A: I'm sure everyone is thinking about why the hell she hasn't left yet. Well, I tried to explain that this chapter. She is legally owned by the Hyuga right now, and the Hokage agreed to this and signed it himself. If she were to leave the Hyuga, she would be betraying the form Hiashi and the Hokage signed as well as the council, and she would be betraying Konoha. And because of this, the Hokage wouldn't allow her to become a ninja. She's personally fine with that, but she knows that Naruto wants to be a ninja so badly, so she endures. I'll explain more about this next chapter.

Q: _About the kawarimi with kunai, you make it seems like Naruto does it easily. If it so easy why no one do it?_

A: Because no one wants too. It's an E-ranked technique that every ninja knows…but most people don't even think about using it like the way Naruto does. It's just like Shisui and the shunshin…everyone can shunshin, but Shisui decided to make the most of it. It's just Naruto's originality. Everyone can do it, but they choose to learn other jutsu while Naruto and Shisui master the ones they have.

Q1: _Why do they have to be in the academy for four more years- they would have been more likely to be on the same team if they graduated early and left their classmates behind. But no, I'm guessing this would be too much work for you so you took the easy way out. _

A1: I explained several chapters ago why they have to be in the Academy for 4 years. Naruto and Sasuke were discussing with Shisui and Itachi how they wanted to graduate early, but both of them told them that they would be able to train more if they stayed in the Academy. After Shisui and Itachi became Chunin and Anbu, their workload tripled, and they had little free time to train. They are telling Naruto and Sasuke that if they stay in the Academy, they will be able to train freely more with them.

Q2: _I think you misunderstand exactly what an ANBU captain is. There is MORE THAN ONE captain and there's no way Itachi would be higher ranked than people like Kakashi in the black-ops._

A2: I did not. And I tried to explain it better this chapter. Itachi is the Head of the Anbu. I don't even think that they have this position in canon, but I made it. There are still captains of individual squads, but they all have to report to him. I made this structure like Root and Danzo, where there are individual squads, but they have to report to Danzo. Kakashi had more experience than Itachi, but Kakashi retired. Think about it; remember when Iruka looked at the Hokage's book and he was surprised to find so many teams which Kakashi had failed? Well, that means that Kakashi had had to quit the Anbu earlier in order to fail those teams. That's why Itachi was promoted; Kakashi retired to become a Jonin, where he is failing all these Genin teams.

Q3: _There's no such thing as the Amekage since Ame isn't one of the five great villages their leader will never be acknowledged as such. Despite Hanzo being as strong as any Kage except perhaps Hiruzen in his prime, even he was not recognized as a Kage- only as Ame's leader._

A3: This is true, and I already know this. I meant to explain this in this chapter, but I ran out of room. Yahiko technically isn't the Amekage, though he thinks himself as one, as do others, though politically he is not because Ame is not a village yet. However, Yahiko is greatly increasing his military force through Akatsuki, and eventually, he will make a lot more money by having other villages hire him, and that is when he will make Ame one of the Great Villages. I haven't explained that yet, so this is a good point.

Any readers of Second Born, don't worry, I'm still writing, though at a slower pace. Anyways, I skimmed through my Ideas document on Word for Second Born and I was surprised at all the stuff I had forgotten about…there's a lot of cool ideas in that story too. Still, it will be updated eventually but until then enjoy this story!

Thanks for reading the story, and for reading the author's note as well. Thanks for those who review/favorite/alert as well! Don't forget to check out my profile for the art links!

Peace,

-williams5505


	8. Change in Character

To those of you who read last chapter just as it came out and noticed the Byakugan error…that was really my bad. I guess I was half awake when I wrote that part. That's what happens when you jump stories early in the morning without thinking. When I read the first review on my iPod mentioning it (mugen23) I literally dropped my sandwich, almost fell out of my chair, and sprinted to the computer to fix the error. Thanks for those who pointed it out so I could fix it!

Sinister Chakra

Book 1: The Beginning

Chapter 8: Change in Character

_

* * *

Uchiha Compound_

"Yo, Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes rapidly blinked as he awoke from sleep, adjusting to the new light. He sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes, taking his time in being fully adjusted to waking up.

"Hurry up! Breakfast is almost ready!"

Naruto yawned as he hopped out of bed, Shisui's voice sounding from the kitchen. He groggily changed into his Uchiha tunic and shorts, preparing for his day ahead of him. Last night had been really fun! He had spend the entire afternoon and evening with Hinata after the Academy, doing all sorts of cool things together. They went to his old home in the Hokage Monument, they traveled through the underground water system again, they pulled pranks on different people throughout the village…it was all fun, and Naruto had really enjoyed spending time with his best friend since young. He had noticed that Hinata was becoming more and more distant since they had first met…she used to be just like him! They used to be troublemakers together, ignoring the rules and doing whatever was fun. But for a while, she had begun to slowly and slowly become less fun, and shyer. He-

"_Can you stop thinking and hurry up and eat breakfast?_" the voice in his head asked him, clearly annoyed. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. There was no point in arguing with his inner-voice; it was like a separate entity from him. They didn't think alike at all, so sometimes it was even fun talking with the voice.

"Well, what do you think about Hinata's change in behavior?" Naruto asked his voice aloud, while he finished making his bed.

The voice surprisingly chuckled. "_You don't even understand what a change in behavior means yet! You should wait until you see her today!_"

Naruto was confused. "Why?" he asked aloud again. "What's going to be different about her today?" Now that he thought about it, Hinata had become more relaxed and confident with him as the day progressed last night. Would she be completely back to her old and fun self again?

Now the voice fully laughed at his thoughts. "_Fun self again? You're an idiot. What is your last name, Naruto?_"

Oh boy. This was the time when his voice would begin asking him questions, making Naruto feel like an idiot and making the voice seem so much smarter.

"Uchiha," Naruto responded. "My name is obviously Uchiha Naruto."

"_Correct_," the voice continued. "_And what is Hinata's last name?_"

"Senju," Naruto responded again. "Though now that she's part of the Hyuga Clan it's technically 'Hyuga' until she starts her own clan…"

"_Correct_," the voice continued again. "_Now, tell me the history of the relationship between the Uchiha and Senju_, _and the Uchiha and Hyuga_."

Now was the part where the questions wouldn't be so obvious, and Naruto would have to explain more and more to the voice, until he discovered what the voice was trying to tell him.

"The Uchiha and Senju were always enemies," Naruto started out, being very knowledgeable in history. "They were rivals, though they ended up forming Konoha through an alliance. Still, even though they were allied, they were always competing with each other still in Konoha and they still hated each other, or at least that's what _you_ told me. And then I guess the Hyuga just replaced the Senju after the Senju Clan disappeared from Konoha."

"_Correct_. _Summarize what you just stated_."

Naruto sighed. He wasn't getting it yet. "Well, in summary, the Uchiha and Senju hated each other and now the Uchiha and Hyuga hate each other."

"_Good,_" the voice said. "_Do you hate Hinata, because she is a Hyuga and a Senju_?"

Naruto shook his head. "Of course not! She's my best friend!"

"_Right. Does your father support your friendship?_"

Naruto now nodded his head. "Yeah, he's fine with it!"

"_Does her father support your friendship?_"

Naruto stopped his thought process for a second. This was probably the beginning of what the voice was trying to teach him. "Well…she told me before that he doesn't like me…he probably doesn't like me, because I'm an Uchiha."

"_Correct. Keep these thoughts in mind for later when you see Hinata. You should probably hurry up now before you miss breakfast._"

Damn. Naruto didn't learn the lesson yet. Ah, well, he would have to wait until later until the voice revealed it to him.

"Oh, and by the way," Naruto asked aloud again to his inner companion. "Should I train after school, or should I study?"

The voice chuckled at him. "_Can you name the assassin who killed the past Raikage?_" the voice asked, questioning his current event knowledge.

Naruto nodded. "Some guy named Raizo."

"_Can you create clones?_"

Naruto was about to answer yes when he realized something…he actually didn't know how to create clones. Well, at least he had his answer for what he should do after school!

_

* * *

Academy_

_Ring!_

Naruto frowned to himself as he heard the bell ring aloud, symbolizing the beginning of class. Usually, he frowned when hearing the bell because he hadn't made it to class on time and Iruka would be pissed at him, but today, he was frowning at the bell because while he had showed up to class on time, Hinata hadn't. Hinata was never late…so where was she?

"Any idea where Hinata is?" Naruto asked Sasuke, who was leaning next to him in the back row. The Uchiha shrugged his shoulders, having no idea. Naruto sighed, wondering where the Senju could be.

Naruto's question was answered a minute later when the door to the classroom opened again, and Hinata walked in, earning her the attention of the entire class as well as the teacher. Naruto's frown deepened as she humbly apologized to Iruka for being late, though the teacher wasn't angry at all. However, his frown became a scowl when Hinata sat down in the front row next to that pink haired girl whose name slipped Naruto's memory. Hinata _never_ sat in the front row…she always sat with them in the back!

"Alright class," Iruka said, he himself a little put off at Hinata's presence in the front. "Your third year of the Academy is finally winding down to the end. Everyone in here is ten or turning eleven soon, so that means you only have one more year before you become ninja and take the Genin Exams!"

Some kids in the classroom chattered to themselves nervously. Their four years in the Academy finally led up to this one test…it was huge! However, not all of the kids had that nervous reaction.

"Shikamaru, wake the hell up!" Iruka shouted at the sleeping boy in the second to last row in front of Naruto and Sasuke. The lazy boy immediately sat up, rubbing his head and looking around in a sleepy stupor.

"Next year will be spent on Genin Exam preparations, so that you are all ready to take the exams and become ninja," Iruka continued. He went on talking about the importance of next year's exams, but Naruto's mind was not focused on anything he was saying.

His sharp eyes were instead focused on the brown haired Senju sitting quietly by herself in the front row. Hinata was certainly paying attention; her eyes were perfectly focused on Iruka. But…at the same time, her eyes seemed tired and empty, as if her own mind was somewhere else.

"_And you had thought that she would have returned to her normal self. Fool._"

"I don't understand though!" Naruto thought back to his thoughts. "We had so much fun yesterday! She wasn't upset at all! Why would she be so sad today and avoid me and Sasuke?"

"_Because both of you are Uchiha._"

"But she doesn't care! She hung out with me yesterday, and she didn't care that I am an Uchiha!"

The voice continued to chuckle at Naruto. Clearly his thoughts knew something that he didn't…did that sentence make any sense at all? Naruto had to shake his head for a moment. Wasn't it weird that _his_ thoughts actually thought differently than he did? The only logical explanation would be that they weren't his thoughts…but they were in his head, so logically they were! But why did they think so differently? Did he just have an extreme split personality?

"_Hinata may not care about your last name. And that was her mistake,_" the voice continued in his head.

"What do you mean?" Naruto hated the fact that his own thoughts seemed to be some much more knowledgeable than he was.

"_Think back to what we discussed this morning. She may not care that you are an Uchiha…but who does?_"

Naruto nodded, thinking back. "Hiashi doesn't like me! He cares that I'm an Uchiha!"

The voice continued. "_Yes. Do you remember the night you invited her over to your house for dinner?_" Naruto nodded his head, not even needing to respond.

"_Everything went well that night. But was Hinata her 'normal' self afterwards?_"

Now Naruto had to think back hard, trying to remember what Hinata was like after the dinner. He did remember that everything in the dinner went well…but after that, Hinata had become even shyer than she usually was!

"_Yes. She became even shyer. Even though everything went well at _your_ house, she became worse. And even though you had a good time last night, the same thing happened. Why?_"

Naruto still didn't have a clue. It just didn't make sense; Hinata had a good time with him, and then she became shy. That made no sense at all!

"_Perhaps it's because you are blaming yourself for her shyness. Perhaps it's not all your fault. I'm wasting my time talking to you, though I don't blame myself; there's not much else to do…for now. I cannot wait until you actually become a ninja and things become _much_ more interesting…more interesting than whether or not your friend is shy._"

Naruto recognized by now what was going to happen. He was going to temporarily lose connection with his voice. But he still needed to know why Hinata was like this!

"_Why don't you ask her? Have you ever tried asking her why she's shy?_"

No…no he hadn't. Alright…he would ask her during lunch break. He would just have to bear through the lessons until he had an opportunity to talk with Hinata.

_

* * *

Later_

The Academy bell had just rung, signaling that class was over. Naruto was supposed to have met with Hinata during lunch like they usually did…but she was surprisingly nowhere to be found. How had she alluded him? But now that class was over, he could still talk with her, so everything was fine. He quickly glanced to the front row of the class, and to his surprise again…she was gone.

Naruto vaulted out of his chair and passed his noisy classmates, running to the open door of the classroom. Sticking his head out, he looked left and right, and to his disappointment, she wasn't in sight. Not wasting any more time, he ran through the halls and outside, his last attempt to see if she was there…

But she wasn't. She had just…disappeared. She had completely avoided him that day, without saying anything…what the hell? What was going on with her?

"_Tough. How about you change diapers and head out to the Uchiha training field and get an early start?_"

Naruto sighed to himself and nodded his head, and began slowly walking back to his house, though his eyes were still watching Hinata.

_

* * *

Uchiha Compound_

"_You're trying too hard_."

Today was just not his day. Honestly? Why couldn't he create a damn bunshin? And what did the voice mean he was trying too hard?

Naruto cursed again as he performed the hand-seals and activated the jutsu again, though just like every other time, instead of a perfect clone of himself appearing, a mere ragdoll like figure slumped to the ground instead. He had nearly perfected the grand fireball jutsu…but he couldn't even produce a clone?

"'Sup, Naruto!"

Naruto turned his head to the side as Shisui suddenly appeared next to him, smiling as usual. However, the smile somewhat faded when he saw Naruto in a state of distress

"What's going on?" he asked Naruto, wondering why his little brother was training by himself and swearing at himself.

Naruto just sighed and pointed to the hopeless clone next to him, hoping that it would explain everything. Shisui looked at it curiously, not connecting that it was a clone.

"Um…did you buy this from the store or something?" he asked, not knowing what it was.

Naruto scoffed, clearly offended. "No! That's my clone!"

Shisui stared at the clone, and Naruto again. "Oh." He looked back and forth between the two once more, before he fell over in a fit of laughter, not to Naruto's surprise. Naruto sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose while Shisui continued to roar with laughter on the ground, making a fool of himself.

"I can't create a good bunshin!" Naruto shouted over Shisui, sobering him up. "I don't know why! Sasuke can already make one easily, and so can people in my class! But I can't!"

Shisui finally stood up, and when he did, Naruto noticed that his eyes had turned crimson with the three black tomoes in it; he had activated his Sharingan.

"Alright, alright," Shisui said, now that he had recovered. "Do the jutsu again, and I'll watch your chakra flow and tell you if there's any problem."

Naruto nodded, and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He performed his hand-seals once again, and he forced an extra amount of chakra into the seals trying to get the jutsu right in front of his brother.

_Poof!_

However, to Naruto's great disappointment, after the annoying cloud of smoke disappeared, a doll like before appeared next to Naruto, falling on top of the first one, clearly showing Shisui that it was even worse than before. Naruto cursed again, and he kicked both of the utterly terrible clones away, causing them to disperse into more smoke, sending him into a coughing fit.

All throughout this display of ignorance, Shisui rubbed his chin thoughtfully, thinking about what he had just seen. He was seventeen-years-old now and a full time Jonin of Konoha for a reason, but he had never seen something like this. Normally, when performing a complex jutsu, the seal would absorb the chakra and transform it into energy, but in Naruto's case, all of the massive amounts of chakra he put into it merely spilled out of the seal, resulting in extreme inefficiency.

"Hold on," Shisui said to Naruto, who was still gasping for air. "I think I may know what your problem is! Let me try something out."

Shisui held up a hand lazily to perform the bunshin jutsu, but instead of the usual chakra he used to make it, he tried pushing an extreme amount of excess chakra into the seal, seeing what would happen.

_Poof!_

A large cloud of smoke appeared, and when it faded away, another doll was left in its place, though it _poorly_ resembled Shisui instead. Shisui frowned. He frowned not because that his theory was proven correct because of the pitiful clone in front of him, but because he had actually put a _lot_ of chakra into his seal, and it hadn't turned out as bad as Naruto's had. That meant…

"You have a shitload of chakra," Shisui commented, throwing Naruto off a little as the clone dispersed. "That's why you can't make a good clone! You have too much chakra for such a weak technique…which makes me wonder why you can perform the kawarimi so well…"

Naruto ignored the rest of Shisui's sentence as the first part had thrown him off so much. "What do you mean I have a lot of chakra? If I have a lot of chakra, how come I can't make a clone?"

Shisui laughed, patting his brother on the head.

"It's just 'cause you're trying too hard, that's all!" he said. Naruto resisted the urge to face-palm as he listened to both the laughter of Shisui as well as the voice in his head.

"_Told you so,_" the voice said, causing Naruto to scoff.

"You just need to use less chakra in the jutsu," Shisui explained. "It's not that complicated. Try using the jutsu again, but this time, use as little chakra as you can!"

Naruto shrugged in confusion but listened anyways. He performed his hand-seals, and instead of pushing a lot of chakra into them like before, he barely pushed any of his chakra into it, like Shisui had instructed.

_Poof!_

The cloud of smoke appeared next to Naruto again, and once more a doll that resembled Naruto fell down next to him, causing Naruto face-palm again. The doll certainly was better than the other clones Naruto had made, though they still weren't anything like Naruto.

"I said don't use that much chakra!" Shisui instructed. Naruto nodded, and he did the hand-seals again, this time using the smallest amount of chakra that he could possibly use. He used so little that he wasn't even sure that the jutsu would activate, but to his surprise, the cloud of smoke appeared once more next to him, and also to his surprise, another doll fell to the ground.

Naruto cursed and kicked the doll away, earning himself another cloud of smoke to his face, causing him to start another coughing fit. Shisui, on the other hand, rubbed his chin once more in curiosity, trying to piece together what he just saw. Naruto, like he had instructed, had actually used very little chakra…and Shisui saw this with his Sharingan…but it was still too much for the jutsu. That could only mean…

"Naruto, I take back what I said before," Shisui commented, causing Naruto to stop coughing and look up at him. "Not only do you have boatloads of chakra, but your chakra is pretty fricken powerful too!"

Naruto wanted to feel good about the compliment, but he still couldn't create a damn clone!

"I don't think you'll be able to actually make a regular clone," Shisui commented. "And we're lucky we found this out now! I'm pretty sure that making a clone is on the Genin Exams, and if you couldn't make a clone…"

Naruto swallowed. All of his plans wouldn't have meant anything if he had taken the Exams and not known how to make a clone!

"I'll talk with Itachi and think up something for you," Shisui continued. "Don't worry! If you can't make a regular clone, we'll find something cooler for you to make! I think I already have something in mind…"

Naruto clapped his hands together in excitement. "Cool! Go ask Itachi now!"

Shisui was about to leave when he remembered something. "Oh yeah…we can't. Itachi left on some sort of mission yesterday, so I'll have to ask him about it when he comes back. He'll probably be back by tomorrow though!"

Naruto groaned in annoyance, taking a seat on the grassy ground. "Well, can you at least teach me the shunshin…you know, because we can't learn the bunshin right now!"

Shisui rolled his eyes. Naruto _always _asked him to teach him the shunshin. Personally…he actually feared what the blonde would do with such a technique.

"I'll never have to walk again!" Naruto exclaimed, stars appearing in his eyes. "It'll be like flying!"

Shisui shook his head and rubbed Naruto's hair, earning himself a growl, which caused him to laugh.

"Sorry, otouto," he said, smiling down at Naruto. "I told you already, you can't learn the shunshin until you become a genin!"

Naruto groaned again. "But I'm not like other kids!" he exclaimed. "My body can handle moving at high speeds! I can kawarimi, and that's basically going as fast!"

Shisui nodded; that was true. But still…Naruto would have to wait until he became a genin!

_

* * *

Kawa no Kuni: The Land of Rivers, Night_

_This man is criminal and he needs to be put to an end. Oto no Kuni's (Land of Sound's) daimyo has paid us to find this ninja and end him. The daimyo reported that the man had stolen a sacred scroll and read the information off of it, and he cannot be left alive. This man was said to be somewhere in the Land of River, hiding. Itachi, this mission is important, which is why I am sending you and putting you in charge. Also, the man's wife was said to be a threat as well, as she could have read the scroll. Finish her off as well, as orders from the daimyo. Do not fail this mission. Go!_

Itachi nodded to himself as he slipped out of the shadows, standing on top of a hill, with a forest behind him. His cold Sharingan eyes were staring down at a small house at the bottom of the hill in a small valley. His sharp eyes could spot out the man's chakra system…he was definitely in the house. It was time for this mission to end.

"Assemble."

Immediately, two shadows appeared next to him. "The target has been found," Itachi stated, as protocol. "You two stay here outside in case anyone attacks from the outside and I will enter the house and finish the mission. Aburame, do you have me tagged?"

The man with dark shades nodded. Itachi nodded back.

"Very well. I'm leaving now." With that, Itachi vanished from sight, preparing to infiltrate the house in front of him.

Itachi was a supporter of the silent kill. If he could kill the man before he even knew he was there, then that would be a perfect kill for him. But he wasn't given that much information on this man he was supposed to kill…he was a ninja, that was for sure, but how strong was he?

But that didn't matter. All the man needed to do was make eye contact with Itachi and it would be over.

Repositioning his Anbu mask on his face, Itachi walked up to the front door of the house. As he reached the door and stepped onto the wooden porch of the humble house, he took a deep breath and sigh to try and calm his nerves. Being in the Anbu was something completely different than any other profession in Konoha. He could easily understand why Shisui became a regular Jonin instead. At any second, this man could attack Itachi, so he had to be ready.

Slowly and cautiously, he raised his hand to the door, preparing to knock. As soon as he saw the man, he would immediately kill him with his katana or genjutsu, no questions asked. This man was said to be from the Land of Sound, which was reported to be a dangerous place to live in, which meant that he was probably talented and strong with chakra. Itachi himself then had to be swift in victory. That is what the mission required. That is what-

_BAM!_

Itachi looked down in mild surprise as a long sword had just broke through the wooden door he was about to knock on, piercing through the door and into the center of his chest. The sword had flashed in an instant, and there had been no way for Itachi to dodge it, even with his Sharingan. Whoever this guy was, he sure didn't trust anybody who knocked at his now-bloodstained-door.

The sword was pulled back through the door, and the door was quickly opened, revealing a middle-aged man standing behind it, holding the bloody weapon. Seeing Itachi still standing, he stabbed Itachi in the chest again, driving the blade all the way through up to the hilt.

"I see you were prepared for an attack," Itachi commented dryly, surprising the man with how calm his voice sounded. Surely someone who would die in seconds to come wouldn't be so calm! The man stared at Itachi's cold eyes through his mask as he waited for him to die.

"So was I."

The man didn't know what scared him more…the fact that the voice came from behind him and there was now a katana which had just shot through his chest, or the fact that he hadn't seen any sort of movement, and that the figure he had stabbed earlier wasn't even there.

The katana was pulled out of the man's chest, just like he had done with Itachi, and he staggered forward, turning around to stare at the ninja who had appeared behind him.

"I only wanted to be left alone!" he shouted at Itachi, whose masked face showed no emotion. "I don't want to fight anymore! I don't understand why I want to be killed anymore!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. He was talking to another shadow clone. This man really _was _prepared for an attack. Itachi turned around and stared behind him, where sure enough, the man was standing, holding his sword up.

"How can I raise a family when assassins keep showing up at my doorstep?" he shouted out at Itachi, continuing from before. "How many times do I have to change locations? Why can't I be left alone!"

All of this was shouted at Itachi, but the man hadn't looked him in the eyes once. Apparently, he had realized that Itachi's clone had put his clone in a genjutsu when he was stabbed through the chest just by looking at him. This man was very precautious.

He charged at Itachi now, swinging his katana in the closed environment with expertise, making Itachi rely strongly on his Sharingan to read movements in order to keep up. Still, it was going to take much more than kenjutsu to take down Itachi, who was Captain of the Anbu at age seventeen.

Itachi kicked the man back after ducking under a swing, sending him flying into a wall. He then swung his arm, sending a clone running toward the man at a near shunshin pace, its own katana drawn. The clone thrust the katana forward at the man's neck, though he also ducked, crouching down and stabbing the clone in the chest.

_BOOM!_

To his great surprise, the clone exploded in front of him, destroying the entire wall, sending him flying back further. Itachi wasn't finished. Flying through hand-seals, he shouted out,

"_Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!_"

Holding his hand to his mouth, Itachi spat out multiple balls of fire at the man who was covered in rubble, destroying more of the house as the fire spread out. The man jumped to the side, now in his own kitchen, avoiding the fire, but looking in anger as part of the wall ignited, allowing the fire to spread quickly.

"Ah!" he screamed, throwing several kunai at destructive speeds towards Itachi, who swiped them out of the air with his katana. Itachi then disappeared from sight, reappearing in front of the man, slashing his katana across his chest, causing blood to fly out, and kicking him hard in the chest, sending him once more through the wall.

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he began to walk forward, stepping through the large hole in the wall. This was it. It was time to end the mission. It was time to-

"Daddy!"

Itachi's eyes momentarily widened as he entered the new room, which was a bedroom. The man had been knocked against the wall, bleeding from his chest. However, there was a little girl, no older than nine, who had run up the man, clinging on to him. He had…a daughter?

"Daddy!" she shouted again, tears streaming down her face. However, another woman, the man's wife, quickly grabbed the little girl away from the man, running back to the side.

"Run!" the man said to his family, holding out his hand to them in pain. "You have to-"

The man stopped talking as Itachi appeared in front of him, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up into the air. He choked and tried to release Itachi's grip from him, though it did not work. Itachi held his hand up and threw off his mask, causing it to explode into smoke. Then, with his Sharingan fully revealed, he stared into the fear filled eyes of his target, preparing to kill him with genjutsu.

"NO!" the little girl from before screamed, breaking out of her mother's grasp and running up to Itachi, ignoring her mother's screams. "Let go of my dad!" she screamed again. She began punching Itachi in the side as hard as she could, though with her little arms, it didn't cause any reaction of pain in him besides the turning of his head in annoyance.

With a quick slap to the face with his free arm, Itachi sent the girl flying back to her mother. He turned back to look at the man, ready to kill him.

"P-P-Please," he choked out, his words barely making any sound. "D-Don't hurt my family! Kill me, but leave them alone!"

Itachi said nothing, until he replied in a low voice void of any emotion.

"Stare into my eyes and it will all be over."

The man's fearful eyes couldn't help but connect with Itachi, and he continued struggling in the air. However, seconds later, the man fell still in Itachi's hands, his previously flailing limbs lying motionless at his sides. Itachi let him drop to the ground, as lifeless as a rag doll.

"No!" the girl shouted again, screaming as loud as she could as she stood up again. "You…you…"

Itachi began walking forward to the girl and her mother, with only one look on his eyes. The look of death. Immediately, the mother grabbed the girl and placed her behind her, trying to protect her with her life.

"Please," she whispered to Itachi as he continued to walk towards her. "Kill me…but don't kill my daughter! Please!"

Itachi finally reached the woman and stared at her with her Sharingan, saying nothing. Within seconds, she fell over, like her husband, lifeless.

The little girl stared in horror as her own mother fell dead in front of her. She felt sadness and grief pass over her momentarily, but that was quickly replaced with anger as she turned to look up at the murderer in front of her, not afraid to look into his crimson eyes.

Itachi looked at the girl with small curiosity. The girl was definitely around nine, as he had predicted earlier, and she had dark blue hair. Itachi was definitely impressed by her courage; any normal little girl would be on the ground, either crying for him to spare her or over the death of her parents. But this girl actually looked like she wanted to kill him.

Surprisingly enough, the girl ran up to Itachi and began punching him as hard as her little arms could again, though Itachi didn't even flinch. The blows didn't hurt him in the least…but, he felt as if he owed the girl that much. He had just killed her parents…the least he could do is allow her to let her anger out on him.

After half a minute of the girl giving it her all, she stepped back. While Itachi had thought she was done, she formed a chakra seal. So, this girl knew ninjutsu. Itachi wasn't surprised nor worried; after all, when he was nine, he had already graduated the Academy and he was ready to take the Chunin Exams. However, when his Sharingan suddenly picked up a chakra element inside of her that he had never seen before…

The girl suddenly grew a crystal from her arm, and she charged at Itachi once more. Crystal…was that even a possible element? Itachi didn't take his chances with defending the attack, and he merely smacked her arm aside when she tried to stab him, and he kicked her away from him, her crystal shattering. Satisfied, he turned around, preparing to leave. His mission was done. He had killed who he had to kill.

"You're…not going to kill me?" she asked in disbelief, looking up at him and assuming the worst.

Itachi stopped walking, and suddenly, he appeared in front of the girl. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and held her up, just like he had with her father. She stared into his eyes, the image of the crimson Sharingan burning into her memory permanently as true fear finally appeared on her face and deep in her dark eyes.

However, while she was expecting her death, she was merely dropped back on the ground on her butt painfully as Itachi began to walk away again. Snapping his fingers, his mask appeared in his hands and he put it on his face once more, concealing his identity.

"No," he stated as he reached the hole in the wall. "My eyes have seen enough death today. You may live your life as you see fit. Cling onto life, the life that I give you, as you now understand how quickly it can go away…cling on to life and live."

With that, he disappeared, leaving the girl alone. The girl's own mask finally broke as she began sobbing, her face in her hands, over the death of her family.

_

* * *

Days Later, Ame_

Raizo and Kimimaro walked next to each other as they walked the streets of Ame. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't raining hard today, which was a rarity, so it was a perfect day to take a walk outside of the Akatsuki Tower.

Raizo sighed peacefully and looked up to the sky through his dark shades as they continued walking to their destination, which was some sort of restaurant. He and Kimimaro had pretty much by now become what would be referred to as friends. Most of the Akatsuki members were dark and frightening with destructive pasts…and he wasn't Yahiko, so he didn't feel all that chill around S-ranked killers. But Kimimaro was actually a soft-hearted kid who was only eleven. Being so young in Akatsuki naturally made the other members look down on him, but Raizo thought the kid was pretty chill.

"Man, this is a good lifestyle," Raizo commented, appreciating Ame as well as the Akatsuki. "We're pretty much _royalty_ in this village…everybody knows us and loves us!"

Kimimaro nodded, smiling as usual. "Yeah!" he responded. "We're famous! And everything's free!"

Raizo nodded, looking to the side. He swore; he saw at least five teens running around with a pair of shades that looked identical to his. Akatsuki and its members pretty much had all of Ame as a fan club…it wasn't unusual to see kids and adults 'cosplaying' certain members. He looked on the other side of the street where there were little Academy girls whispering frantically and pointing at Kimimaro as well as boys who wore fake snakes around their necks or masks and spiky hair just like Sasori or Kakuzu. Again he saw a man wearing shades that looked very similar to his making a move on a girl.

Raizo and Kimimaro headed over to a dango shop, looking for some lunch. Raizo noticed a sign on the window that had a picture of several cloaked silhouettes with red clouds in front of two spiral pattern eyes, the Rinnegan, and above all that it said "_The_ Dango Shop for Akatsuki!"

Hm…they were bragging about how Akatsuki members ate here…damn that was cool. If only _she_ were there to share his joy with him…just thinking about her made him want to kill the Raikage again.

Surprisingly enough, they were correct in saying that it was a popular spot for Akatsuki members. Raizo and Kimimaro headed here all the time, and believe it or not, they could see a robed Akatsuki member sitting at the front bar, drinking by himself. Looking at the kanji on the back of his robe which read _five, _both of them knew that it had to be Kakuzu. Ignoring the whispers that began to sound throughout the bar at their entrance, Raizo and Kimimaro walked forward and sat next to hooded man.

"Sup, Kakuzu?" Raizo greeted as he and Kimimaro sat down on both sides of him.

"Hey, Kakuzu nii-san!" Kimimaro greeted, friendly as usual.

The secluded man grunted in his low voice, his mask removed as he lifted the drink to his mouth once again.

"So, have you finally accepted that coming to Akatsuki was a good decision?" Raizo asked, a smirk on his face. Kakuzu put his glass down and sighed, rolling his eyes in defeat.

"Surprisingly…yes," he responded deeply. "Everything is free…I don't need to spend my money, so I can save all the income we receive from Yahiko…!"

"And people actually like us here!" Kimimaro added on, finishing the sentence for him. Raizo nodded his head, still trying to get used to that as well. In other villages they would be attacked on sight, but in Ame, they were treated like kings!

"Welcome, A-A-Akatsuki-sama," a female bartender greeted as she walked up to the counter. "C-C-Can I take your order?" The girl was blushing and she was clearly nervous serving Raizo and Kimimaro.

Raizo ignored her stuttering and looked up at the menu. "Me and Kimimaro are gonna share a super-sized mega order of dango," Raizo said. Man that little kid ate so much.

The bartender nodded and quickly jogged away, preparing to get the order. Raizo smirked; he couldn't get enough of Ame.

"So, Kakuzu," Kimimaro asked, from the other side of Kakuzu. The man who looked to be in his twenties turned to look at Kimimaro, his usual bold and scary green eyes having no affect on the kid. He was excited to ask something that he had been wondering for a while now. "Can you really make black threads appear out of your body?"

Kakuzu said nothing, but instead, several black threads indeed came out of his Akatsuki robe, grabbing his glass and bringing it up to his mouth for him to drink. Kimimaro was ecstatic.

"That's awesome!" he stated, making it hard for Kakuzu not to smile. "I can make stuff come out of my body too! Watch!"

Kimimaro held out his palm and almost immediately, a long bone began protruding from it like a sword. Kakuzu nodded, impressed with the ability. While nobody in Akatsuki really was social or got along all too well, Kimimaro was becoming the mutual friend of everybody. At first they really looked down on him because of his young age, but over time, as Kimimaro revealed his skill on missions, his friendly attitude made him the little brother of Akatsuki. Raizo and Kimimaro were actually friends, but other members were beginning to warm up to the kid. Orochimaru and Sasori were fascinated with his ability and in many instances tried to make him their apprentice, Konan pretty much was his older sister, Yahiko was like a distant older brother, and even Zetsu would talk with him.

Eventually, the bartender came rushing back with a gigantic plate with an extreme amount of dango on it. She was definitely walking too fast, and just like Raizo mentally predicted, she fell over herself, throwing the plate up in the air as she tripped. Almost in slow motion, she looked in horror as her food sailed through the air and over to the Akatsuki members, about to hit them and dishonor her forever, when suddenly, they froze in midair.

She recovered from her clumsy fall, and sure enough, she stood up to find that the dango were all floating in the air. Slowly but surely, they all floated together again, until they were placed on top of the plate, which floated over into shaking hands once more.

She looked over at Raizo who was holding his hand in the air, manipulating the dango, who was smiling at her. A large blush immediately appeared on her face. She quickly set the dango down in front of them, and ran away, her face as red as the clouds on Raizo's robe.

Kimimaro laughed at the scene and Kakuzu knowingly smirked at Raizo, who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah?" he said, looking at Kakuzu and Kimimaro who were both now chuckling at him. "So what? Now let's eat! You can have some too Kakuzu."

Raizo reached out his right hand toward the dango and picked it up. However, just as his hand was about to reach the food, the ring on his finger with the kanji of _three_ inscribed on it began glowing. Raizo quickly looked at Kimimaro and Kakuzu, who were both holding up their glowing rings as well.

Suddenly, noise appeared in their minds, and a voice that sounded like it was being spoken through an old transceiver sounded through their heads.

"_Assemble._"

Raizo mentally cursed to himself. Kuso! And he was just about to eat, too!

_

* * *

Akatsuki Tower_

"Assemble."

Yahiko blinked as suddenly the room was instantly filled with people, all robed in Akatsuki outfits. He looked at the rings of each person as well as the kanji on their backs…the highest number ended as _seven_. Akatsuki, including himself as _zero_, now had eight people. He had ninja from Kumo, Kiri, Kusa, Konoha, Taki and Suna. Akatsuki was strong…and because of Akatsuki, so was Ame. While he considered himself the Amekage, and while everyone in the village referred to him as such, Ame technically wasn't one of the five great ninja villages, and therefore, he technically wasn't a Kage at all.

But that would soon change. As soon as Akatsuki had all of its captains, he would begin to recruit ninja from other smaller villages as well as the main ones to join Ame in Akatsuki. Orochimaru was a perfect example of how he would do this. Because the renegade Sannin had technically previously started his own village in Oto, in the Land of Sound, he had many ninja under him. Those many ninja would be perfect for Akatsuki.

There was a reason why each member was labeled with a number; that number would represent their squad when they began recruiting regular ninja into Akatsuki.

After Orochimaru chose his second-in-command, he would merely chose around fifteen people to join his squad, squad six. Because Orochimaru was previously in charge of Oto, which had many ninja in it, Yahiko would be able to recruit everyone from Oto into Akatsuki. Each of his Taichou, his Akatsuki Captain, would recruit fifteen of whatever ninja they chose. Then, Yahiko would conquer smaller villages like Kusa, and the Village Hidden in the Snow, and Taki, recruiting all of their ninja into Ame and Akatsuki. He would even recruit all of the ninja who were already from Ame. Ame would eventually become a combination of all of the smaller villages. Eventually, the Five Great Villages would be unable to ignore the power of Ame, which had Akatsuki. Akatsuki would be the ninja system of Ame, as opposed to the regular ninja system. His rankings would be him, as Amekage, his Captains, or Taichou, their Lieutenants, and from there, each Captain would rank his own members of his squad.

Once Ame had power, Yahiko would summon the other Kage's to declare his village an actual major village. And from there…that is when Ame would grow even more. That is when he would completely take over the bigger villages as well. Once Ame was officially a village, then Ame would be used much more for missions, and Akatsuki would be hired more frequently. And when he would collect the money, he would be able to support more people to come into Ame. And from there, once he had more people, he would be able to take over the Great Villages.

But Ame was only so big…that's where the captains would come into play. They would be stationed in the other villages. Akatsuki would become the _only_ village in the ninja world…and when that finally happened, there would be peace. Everyone in Ame loved Akatsuki and how Akatsuki had changed their village from a cruel dictatorship to what was actually a village. Now that they had Akatsuki, Ame wouldn't be used as a common battle ground for other ninja wars…Ame wouldn't suffer anymore. He was the one who protected Akatsuki and all of Ame…and for that, they thought of him as a god. No more endless suffering in Ame…no, they were protected. He was a wonderful god to the village.

And if they loved him and his ways that much here, then so would the rest of the world. He would have to take them by force before they realized that his reign would actually be beneficial to them.

"It is time," Yahiko began when he had collected his thoughts, "It is time to recruit our final members. We have eight already. We only need several more. I have knowledge right now of all of the great villages…Orochimaru from Konoha, Sasori from Suna, Raizo from Kumo, Kimimaro from Kiri…with this knowledge, taking them over in the future will not be a problem. However, there is one great village who we do not have a member from yet…Iwa.

"Luckily, I have heard news of something akin to…a terrorist, from Iwa. He is a powerful ninja…who is also an artist."

This statement raised the eyebrows of many members before him. However, Yahiko continued, finishing his description.

"He is an artist who wanted more than he had. He stole a secret kinjutsu of Iwa, which gave him the ability to knead chakra into objects, and he ran away from Iwa. I have heard that he has joined some sort of terrorist group…they specialize in explosions. That should not be too hard to track. Zetsu, I want you to lead his pursuit. I want Raizo, Kakuzu, and Sasori to travel with you. While I doubt all of your skills will be needed, this man is…destructive, and I don't want him getting a lucky shot. It's a shame we don't have any powerful genjutsu specialist…that would be the easiest way to take someone like him down. No matter…know that he won't go down without a fight. Leave when you are all able."

The four mentioned members nodded and disappeared from the room in an instant.

_

* * *

Konoha, One Week Later_

Naruto was agitated. There were many recent things that he was unsure of, but there was one thing that he was positive of. Every time he tried to approach Hinata and ask her about her change in behavior, she would find some way to avoid him.

Kuso! Maybe this is how all the ninja and shop owners felt when he used to steal from them and evade them. It had been an entire week since he had spent the evening with Hinata, and he hadn't spoken to her once! And Sasuke wasn't all that happy recently as well; apparently, his brother was becoming distant from him. Sasuke told him that now, whenever he asked Itachi to train with him, Itachi would just poke him in the head instead of actually doing it.

Why was everyone changing? How would he ever find out why Hinata was shy now…the voice in his head knew, he was sure of that, but the 'he' wouldn't tell him. Who else would know? Hiashi…Naruto doubted that Hiashi would tell him…Neji! Neji had to know! Neji always spent time with Hinata in the compound!

School had just ended, and Hinata had managed to evade Naruto yet again, but what about Neji? He was still probably just about to leave class! Naruto ran back into the Academy doors, and he headed over to where the fourth year's classes were. He didn't know which classroom Neji would be in…suddenly, Naruto's run slowed down to a walk as he saw a bunch of fourth year students run into a classroom ahead of him. Curious, he headed into the room as well, wondering if Neji could be in there.

The room was very crowded, and Naruto had to weave through a bunch of excited kids until he finally reached the edge of a ring of kids, who were all circled around the center of the room. All the while, kids were murmuring about something like a "dead-last", and "number-one-rookie". It wasn't until Naruto got a good view of what was going on that he realized what that meant. What he did see caused him to widen his eyes in surprise.

Neji was currently in the center of the room, standing in a fighting stance, across another kid his age with long black hair, a white traditional outfit, and very large and bushy eyebrows. Naruto didn't have to think twice about what was going on now. Clearly, Neji was in a fight. But why?

"I will beat you, Neji!" his challenger called out over everyone. "I will prove to everyone here that natural genius can be overcome by hard work!"

Neji shook his head, his eyes narrowed down at the boy. Naruto could see that Neji didn't even have his Byakugan formed, which meant that he clearly didn't take the fight seriously. So then why did the other boy seem so confident in his victory?

"Enough talk!" the other boy shouted out. "Prepare yourself for defeat!"

With that said, the boy ran forward, sloppily in Naruto's opinion, toward Neji. Naruto himself didn't need a Byakugan to already know how this fight was going to end.

The boy pulled back his fist, and he launched it forward at Neji's head at full force. What happened next didn't take longer than a blink, but Naruto was able to catch it with his naturally sharp eyes. While most of the children present had thought that the attacker's attack would connect, Neji's right hand was currently holding on to the boy's attacking fist, while his other hand was poking the boy's forearm.

Most people in the room didn't know how Neji was suddenly holding the boy's arm, or why he was now poking him. Naruto, on the other hand, with experience of training a little with Hinata, knew that the boy wouldn't be able to use his forearm anymore. Naruto was impressed; not just at how fast Neji had grabbed the boy's arm and attacked, but how Neji had clearly struck at a major chakra point without the need of the Byakugan.

The boy ripped his hand back out of Neji's grasp, and he delicately held it with his other arm, wondering why it was hurting so much.

"Is that all you got?" Neji mocked. That…wasn't like Neji at all. Neji was definitely nicer than that, or at least that's how Naruto remembered him to be. "What's wrong? Attack again!"

The boy, angered at Neji's words, ignored his painful arm and went to attack Neji once more. This time, however, Neji did move, and as soon as the boy was in his range, pulling back his arm to punch, Neji's own arm suddenly shot forward like a bullet. His two fingers held together ended up connecting with the shoulder of the arm the boy had pulled back.

Lee recoiled in pain, quickly retreating again. Most of the audience wondered why Neji was poking Lee instead of punching him, and why Lee seemed so hurt because of it. Naruto on the other hand was wondering when Neji would stop the fight. Clearly he was more talented and he had already won the battle; the other boy couldn't even move his arm now!

"I now regret being the Rookie of the Year," Neji commented dryly. "If it means I have to get paired with you, the dead-last, being 'naturally genius' means nothing to me."

This clearly angered the boy. Ignoring the fact that he couldn't move his right arm, he charged at Neji again, with much more energy than before. However, Neji seemed just as ready to finish the fight as the boy did. Neji actually charged forward, intercepting Lee before he could reach him with blinding speed. Before Lee could even react, Neji had jabbed him in the stomach over ten times.

Neji exhaled deeply, and he stood up straight, observing his own art. His opponent was frozen in place, unable to move anything. Neji merely pushed his forehead, causing the boy to tumble to the ground, before he turned around and walked away.

The 'audience' erupted into applause, though Neji's scowl just grew in size. By this time, Naruto had had enough. He busted through the ring of kids until he was in front of Neji.

"What's going on, Neji?" Naruto asked, though it was hard for him to communicate over the talking of the crowd. "Why did you hurt that kid so badly?"

To his surprise, Neji didn't even acknowledge his presence, and continued walking, disappearing in the crowd. Naruto cursed; what the hell was up with this change in character out of everyone?

_

* * *

Outside_

Naruto finally caught up to Neji when he chased him outside the Academy, on the trail that led to the village streets.

"Neji!" Naruto called out, running up to him and waving his hand. "Neji hold on!"

Fortunately, Neji did turn around this time, acknowledging Naruto's presence. However, Naruto almost wished that he hadn't. The pure look of hatred that was present in Neji's eyes was enough to stop Naruto in his tracks, as well as want to make him walk farther away. Regardless, he swallowed hard and spoke out what he had come there to say.

"Neji," Naruto said, "I need to talk to you about Hinata!"

Neji's scowl deepened upon the mention of the girl. "It would be wise for you to never talk to Hinata, or me, again Naruto. The Hyuga is not your business…you have only been misery for my life as well as hers. She would truly benefit if you left her alone."

Naruto was shocked. "W-What do you mean?"

Instead of responding, Neji merely turned around and began walking away. Naruto stared in silence and confusion as he walked away. Leaves in the trees around them were falling down, filling the air and giving Neji an eerie look.

"_I suggest you leave him alone_," the voice in his head finally spoke out. "_He's still stronger than you._"

Naruto shook his head. He was too persistent. He didn't want to fight Neji; he just wanted to talk to him about Hinata!

Naruto walked forward and caught up to Neji. He reached his hand forward to grab Neji's shoulder, and what happened next was merely a flash. Suddenly, Neji was fully turned around, and his palm had connected with Naruto's chest.

Naruto exhaled and he was suddenly vaulted backwards, sent flying in the air and tumbling on the ground.

"I told you to stay away!" Neji fiercely spoke out as Naruto struggled to his feet.

Naruto chuckled, standing up fully and staring back at Neji.

"Now I _really_ need to know what's going on," Naruto stated, his eyes narrowing down at Neji. He didn't understand why _Neji_ was now going through a change in behavior. "Because Hinata is shy, and now you're an asshole!"

Neji had contained himself enough. Now he was really angry. Without a second thought, he sprinted forward at Naruto, faster than Naruto could ever hope to avoid, and he struck his palm forward, connecting it painfully with Naruto's stomach.

Naruto was sent flying back into the air…until he exploded into a burst of leaves. Neji's eyes widened in surprise and he turned around, where sure enough, Naruto was standing, unharmed.

"I don't want to fight you," Naruto spoke out, before Neji could retaliate. "I just want your help!"

Neji smiled coldly at Naruto, clearly finding that funny. "My help?" he responded. "Why would I help _you_, someone who ruined my life!"

Naruto was taken aback. How…how had he ruined Neji's life?

"You couldn't have just let her go home, could you?" he asked, his voice reaching a point of hysteria. "No, you had to be selfish and play with Hinata! You couldn't have just listened to her and let her go home! No, you had to take advantage of how she thinks of you and convince her to do what you want!"

Naruto's brain was currently thinking faster than a shunshin. What could Neji have meant by that? How was Neji affected by him spending time with Hinata? Neji didn't even go with them! That could only mean…

Finally it clicked.

Hinata wasn't shy, and Neji wasn't angry, because of what Naruto had actually done with Hinata…they had changed because of what apparently happened _after_ he spent time with Hinata! What…what were the consequences of playing with Hinata? Apparently, they were enough to cause Hinata to become shy and Neji to become angry enough to attack him. He had to know!

"Neji," Naruto asked, after thinking over the question carefully, "What happened in the Hyuga Clan the night Hinata spent time with me?"

Neji's eyes widened momentarily before they narrowed down with obvious hatred toward Naruto. It didn't help that veins began to appear next to his eyes. Apparently, Neji wasn't finished with the fight.

"Ah, so now you finally care what happens _after_ you have fun!" Neji proclaimed, infuriated. "Well, it's too late! You've already caused the damage!"

Neji charged forward at Naruto again, who this time had formed his own defensive stance.

"_Don't block his attacks!_" the voice in his head quickly warned him. "_He doesn't fight like Hinata…he doesn't just aim for pressure points, he can hit any chakra points! Even if you block him, he'll end up hitting a chakra point! And don't attack him unless you are positive you can land a hit! If he blocks you, then he'll hit a chakra point as well!_"

Damn, that was strong taijutsu! You can't block their attacks, and you can't let them block yours!

"_Jyuuken is the purest and strongest form of taijutsu. It's what made the Hyuga such a powerful Clan, as strong as the Senju and Uchiha. The Uchiha Clan was always the strongest in genjutsu, the Senju were always the strongest in ninjutsu, and when the Hyuga Clan grew in Konoha, they quickly became the strongest in taijutsu."_

Naruto ignored the fact that the voice knew more about Jyuuken and the history of the Clans than he did, but he nodded his head gratefully as Neji neared him. As soon as the boy was in range, Naruto could already see the change in his attacks. Neji no longer was striking him with palm attacks, but instead, he was using his fingers, just like when he fought with that bushy haired kid.

Listening to the voice, Naruto began to dodge Neji's attacks as the Hyuga continued to strike at him. That was easier said than done; Neji struck at Naruto with speed and precision, and Naruto's eyes were having a hard time keeping up.

"_Quick! Prepare a kawarimi!_"

Naruto didn't think twice and his automatically performed a seal-less kawarimi with the falling leaves behind Neji, connecting his chakra with the leaves. Substitution successful.

Suddenly, Neji doubled his speed and quickly surpassed Naruto's defensive skills. Hits began landing here and there, until eventually; Naruto grew slower and was unable to dodge any of the hits. Each of Neji's strikes landed, and he began systematically closing down Naruto's chakra points, when suddenly:

_Poof!_

Naruto exploded into a cloud of smoke, revealing only falling leaves in his place. Neji's eyes widened in surprise, and his Byakugan picked out Naruto behind him, preparing to kick. Neji, without needing to turn around to see Naruto, back flipped in the air.

As soon as Neji was airborne, Naruto's foot passed through where his back was a moment before. Naruto cursed as Neji flipped above him, avoiding his attack. Thinking quickly, Naruto pulled his foot back, grabbed a kunai from his pouch, and hurled it with ferocity at Neji, who had just begun to land.

Even though Neji just got to his feet, he was fast enough to move his head to the side and avoid the kunai. However, his eyes widened when Naruto disappeared from in front of him again, though this time, a kunai fell down on the ground, clattering on the ground. He…he had substituted with the kunai he had just thrown! Knowing already where Naruto was, Neji turned around, raising his hands in his chest in defense…

Just as he turned around with his arms raised, Naruto's foot connected with them painfully in a perfect kick, propelling Neji skidding backwards on the ground, though he remained standing on his feet. Even though Neji had blocked the attack and was merely pushed back, he cursed in pure hatred, his arms now sore.

Naruto let out a breath in tension as he looked at the result of his attack. Even though he had appeared behind Neji in an instant, Neji had still seen him because of his Byakugan. The Byakugan was just too good!

"_You need to retreat for now. Allow Neji some time to calm down before this fight becomes too serious. He's going to attack you for real next time. Go! Fall back!_"

Naruto nodded, and before Neji could do anything else, he jumped backwards, high in the air and onto the Academy roof. From there, he continued jumping on the rooftops until he was out of sight.

Neji cursed to himself. Kuso! Naruto had gotten away! He…he knew that there was no real reason for him to fight…but somehow, it just helped him take the anger out on someone…someone besides himself.

Suddenly, after his Byakugan faded, he looked forward to the Academy entrance, where the entire student crowd from before, and now more from Naruto's year, were standing, watching the fight with wide eyes. Most of the kids erupted in applause, though that caused Neji to grow even more agitated. They didn't know anything about his pain!

Murmurs passed through the kids as they talked about the short fight they had just seen. "Who is that blonde kid?" some of the older kids would ask to the younger kids. "Is he your year's best?" To surprise, they would be responded with, "No, he's our dead-last!" With all of the chatter going on, no one noticed when Neji slipped out of sight, unnoticed by anyone.

_

* * *

The Next Day, Afternoon at the Academy_

_Ring!_

Sasuke frowned to himself as the Academy bell rang, telling the class that it was time for lunch. Normally, Sasuke would eat lunch with Naruto and guys, but recently, Naruto was having a change in character, just like everyone else it seemed like. Instead of being his usual funny self, and talking out loud like usual, he was thinking to himself more often. Not only that, but he would be solely focused on the fact that Hinata was going through a shy faze.

But he wasn't the only one to notice a…change in character out of Naruto. The entire morning, students throughout the room were mentioning an incident that apparently happened yesterday where Naruto had fought against Neji, next year's top Rookie. While he wasn't surprised that Naruto could compete with the top of the higher class, other students in his class were surprised that Naruto wasn't as big as a loser as he grades showed.

He sighed as he noticed that both Hinata and Naruto had disappeared from sight, the latter probably hunting down the former. He didn't mind eating lunch with his other friends…he just missed the usual chemistry between his two best friends.

Sasuke stood up, and he walked out of the classroom with the other kids, heading over to the lunch room. While students in the third and fouth years were given the option of returning home to eat, he always brought his own lunch. That way he could-

Sasuke's thoughts were put on hold when he noticed a girl walking up to him from behind. Turning his head to the side, he recognized the pink-haired girl from his class nervously following him. Upon eye contact, he could tell she had to hold a scream back in, but instead of running away, she continued walking up to him.

"H-Hey, Sasuke," she muttered out to him once she was standing in front of him. Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance; he'd had enough of this shy girl thing around him with Hinata…he didn't want another nervous wreck talking to him.

"Hey Sakura," he responded, trying his best not to be mean to her. From his understanding, Sakura wasn't exactly popular with the girls…with Ino as the ringleader, they made fun of her because of her forehead, even though it probably wasn't bigger than normal. Not that Sasuke cared anyways.

He was about to turn and continue walking to lunch when surprisingly, she continued the conversation with him.

"S-Sasuke," she stumbled again, causing him to scoff in irritation. He waited for her to continue, though for an unknown reason, she just stared at the ground between them in for a while, remaining silent. What a weird girl. Again, he was about to leave when she finally spoke up, this time looking into his eyes.

"Can I eat lunch with you today?" she spoke out quietly, though without a stutter.

At this, Sasuke's eye's momentarily widened, put off by the sudden courageousness of the normally shy pink-haired girl. He thought about her request for a moment…usually, Hinata was the only girl who was permitted to sit with him at the guys table. After all, she was probably the only girl in the class who didn't fawn over him excessively. Also, she was the only girl who the other guys accepted to sit with. Still…

Hinata had disappeared and Naruto was off hunting her down. Why not have someone else sit down with him and fill their spots for a while? The other guys probably wouldn't mind…

Sasuke shrugged at her and turned around, which was why he wasn't able to see her face drop into sadness. However, he also wasn't able to see it turn into curiosity when he waved his hand his way, saying,

"Sure, why not."

Sakura's face lit up with joy, and she quickly followed behind Sasuke as he continued walking to the lunch room, ready to sit at the guy's table.

_

* * *

Elsewhere_

"_Sorry, I can't. Maybe some other time._"

Shisui sighed again as Itachi's words repeated through his head as he headed out the Uchiha compound. This had been one of the many recent times when his best friend Itachi had refused his invitation to hang out with him. Itachi and him used to be inseparable…but ever since Shisui left the Anbu and Itachi became the Head Captain, Itachi was becoming more and more distant, not only from him, but from everything. The reason wasn't unknown; being Head Captain of the Anbu meant that Itachi was given the toughest missions, and he had probably seen a lot of blood on his own hands by now.

But that left Shisui alone. His Jonin missions certainly were a step down from Anbu, and he rarely had missions anyways. He was taking required missions that he had to complete in order to be deemed fit to lead his own squad of genin, but that wasn't hard at all. He would often have a lot of free time. He found himself actually having to go to the Hokage Tower and ask for missions nowadays, instead of the other way around. There was no one with him to pull pranks…and Naruto was gone at the Academy for most of the day. He needed someone…something…and he was pretty sure he knew what he needed.

A girlfriend.

He and Itachi had avoided ever getting a girlfriend before not because they couldn't, but because Anbu requirements were harsh, and he would rarely be able to see her anyways. But now that he had a lot of free time and no one to spend it with…Hell, everyone seemed to be having a change in personality, so it was time he changed as well!

Now the big question: who? It didn't take him more than a second to pick out his first candidate. It also didn't take him any longer to realize that he only had _one_ candidate. While he was a rich, good looking Uchiha Jonin who could get any girl he wanted (obviously aside from a Hyuga), there was only one girl who he had eyes for.

Ayame Ichiraku.

Honestly, he couldn't say that it was a surprise. He had 'secretly' held a crush on the ramen cooker ever since she had made him his first ramen bowl when they had both been only five. When he had been five years old, he had decided to begin training hard with Itachi, so that by the time he joined the Academy, he would already be at a genin level. One day, after difficult training, he had stumbled over to the nearest restaurant to silence his starving stomach.

That restaurant had been Ichiraku's. Apparently, old man Ichiraku thought that the time would be a great experience for Ayame to cook and serve her first bowl of ramen. Shisui was a little surprised when he first saw a small cute brown-haired girl stand on a stool so that her body was visible over the counter, handing him a bowl of ramen that she had cooked. Though he had been a little hesitant when she told him that it was her first time cooking ramen for a customer and for him to be careful, he threw away any hesitations to satisfy his hunger.

The ramen had been the greatest food in his entire life, and he had immediately bonded with the girl. He practically saw her every day after that one chanced meeting, and they had become friends. He immediately harbored a crush on her for her cute looks, her caring personality, and her ability to cook his favorite food in the world just the way he liked it. She would always worry about his bruises after training, and she would always listen to his stories and dreams…

But now was the time to act. He had no idea whether or not she liked him back, but what was the harm in trying? He would just walk up to her and ask her out on a date to spend time with her! But where would he take her…his first thought was Ichiraku's, but he had to smack his head upon thinking that. She _worked_ at Ichiraku's! Why would she want to eat there on a date? They ate there together anyways!

As Shisui walked over to the ramen bar, his mind was thinking so hard that he almost missed the blond speedball that was running toward him.

"Yo, Naruto!" he called out to his brother, who was apparently in his own thoughts just as much as he was. Naruto was snapped out of his own mind, and he stopped running, looking up at his brother with a defeated look on his face.

"What's going on?" Shisui asked him. "Why were you running?"

Naruto sighed, his shoulders sloping down again. Upon seeing Naruto's crestfallen face, Shisui didn't even need a response for him to know what Naruto was doing.

"Is this about Hinata again?" Shisui answered for himself. Naruto nodding was just a confirmation to him. "Just forget about it for now. You'll get a chance to talk to her eventually…are you guys on lunch break now?"

Naruto nodded again. "Yeah…I was trying to find her, but I lost her!"

"I told you, just forget about it for now," Shisui continued. He thought about it for a moment, and he waved Naruto over to him. "Come on, Naruto, come with me. I was about to stop for lunch anyway."

Naruto's eyes momentarily brightened, knowing where Shisui was headed without him needed to tell. "Ichiraku's?" he asked, just for confirmation.

Shisui nodded, though his smile held more in it than usual. "Yep! And that's not all! After we eat there, I'm going to ask Ayame out on a date!"

"Cool!" Naruto responded. Shisui's bright face was enough to make Naruto smile, though eventually, the blonde Uchiha frowned in confusion. After walking for another minute or so, Naruto looked up at his happy-go-lucky brother and asked the question that had been bugging him.

"Um, Shisui?" he asked. The smiling shunshin master turned down toward his brother, asking him what he wanted. "What's a date?"

Shisui started laughing at Naruto, causing Naruto to cross his arms in anger. Eventually, Shisui calmed down, realizing that it made sense for Naruto to ask him a question like that. Why would Naruto know what a date was anyways? But now was the time for him to have a brother to brother talk and teach Naruto all that he needed to know.

"Naruto, oh Naruto," he started out, sounding far superior. "A date is the beginning of a romantic relationship for a girl and a guy! The guy asks the girl out, or maybe even the other way around, to spend time together in a romantic way!"

Naruto nodded his head carefully, processing the know information. "Hm," he started out. Eventually however, his face fell into shock.

"Wait a second!" Naruto stated as he stopped walking in a halt. "_Romantic_? Doesn't that mean…do you…_like_ Ayame? You know…_like_, like?"

Shisui chuckled lightly, though he patted Naruto on his small blonde head. "Yep! I like Ayame! And hopefully she likes me too!"

Naruto had a difficult time lowering his eyebrows. Shisui _liked_ a girl? And Ayame? Since when?

"Well," Naruto asked, "what are you going to do on this 'date'?"

Shisui gave Naruto a mischievous wink, which confused the boy even more. "Oh, you know…romantic stuff!"

Naruto was not satisfied by this answer. "Like what?" he asked, now that they were walking again.

Shisui dug into his back pocket and pulled out a rather small orange book, handing it to Naruto.

"I'm going to try all of the cool stuff I learned from this book!"

Naruto took the book, looking at the front and back carefully, as if it were a treasury of information. The title was…Icha Icha_…Paradise_? Written by the 'Legendary' Jiraiya…

"The author of that book is a respectable man from Konoha, who spent years of his life discovering the secrets of women and sharing it with other men!" Shisui claimed. "That guy is my hero! If you want to learn more about women and how to treat them, you should read through that book sometime…I think you're old enough! Maybe you'll learn a thing or two about Hinata!"

Naruto nodded, throwing the book into his back pocket, planning to read it when he had the free time. Eventually, the two Uchiha brothers made their way over to ramen bar, where sure enough, Ayame was leaning over on the counter, watching people pass by. When she saw Shisui and Naruto, her face lit up, and she called them over, hoping for them to stop by and eat.

"Hey, Ayame!"

Shisui waved at Ayame as he sat down to eat in front of the counter, alongside Naruto. She smiled and greeted back, though Naruto couldn't care less about their 'romantic' conversation. As his brother and his potential girlfriend conversed and ordered, he fell back into his thoughts, which were obviously about Hinata.

"So at least I figured out something," Naruto thought to himself or his voice. He was having a hard time figuring out when he was merely thinking to himself or when he was thinking to the voice in his head. "I figured out that Hinata isn't shy because of what goes on while we play around, but what happens after in the Hyuga compound!"

"_That could've been assumed for how obvious it is,_" the voice mocked him, though Naruto was used to it by now. "_And you still don't understand what goes on in the Hyuga Clan either…you're no smarter than you were_."

"But at least I know that I have to ask Hinata about the Hyuga clan!"

"_Do you know how you're going to ask her? She seems to have eluded you so far just as easily as you used to elude shop owners._"

Naruto nodded. This was true. But…he had thought up of a plan in order to catch Hinata. He knew how he would do it!

"That's no longer a problem!" Naruto thought back. "I know how I'm going to catch her!"

Naruto visualized the 'voice' nodding, while it looked through his thoughts. His plan would work; he knew it! He knew just what he had to do to catch Hinata!

"_That plan is not half bad_," the voice said back to Naruto. It somewhat scary to Naruto that he didn't have to think _to_ the voice for it to be able to read his thoughts. "_But you can still figure out on your own what is wrong with the Hyuga clan, without the help of Hinata._"

Naruto was confused. "What do you mean?" How was he supposed to know? Something secret was probably going on, like Hiashi trying to tell Hinata to be quiet in class and avoid him, or something else!

"_You already know that Hinata becomes shy because of the Hyuga Clan…think carefully! Why is this?_"

Naruto hadn't really thought about _that _part before. He was planning to ask Hinata after all…what did happen in the Hyuga Clan? Why would Hinata become shy the next day…?

As he was thinking to himself, Ayame brought two bowls of ramen, and placed one in front of Naruto before she continued talking with Shisui. Naruto held the bowl in his hands, not really caring about the food, but rather about the Hyuga Clan.

"_Let me help you…_"

Suddenly, Naruto's mind was filled with perfect scenes and memories of his past, the vividness and clarity of the memories shocking him. He saw images of when he first met Hinata, her smiling face, her offering her friendship to him…the clarity of these memories were almost as if he was watching them on a movie screen.

His mind was taken to the terrible memory when Hiashi had grabbed Hinata and taken her away from the orphanage. His memories then jumped from voices between Hinata, and voices of Hiashi, and voices of his own thoughts.

_"I don't care," Hiashi coldly interrupted the man, waving his hand. "Get that monstrosity out of my sight! Today is a monumental day for my Clan and I don't want it to be ruined by this abomination."_

Then, his mind jumped to when he had next met with Hinata on top of a roof near the orphanage.

_"I escaped from my Clan for the day!" she explained, keeping her voice low as if someone would hear her. "I came over here to see you!"_

Then, his mind jumped to later that same day.

_"They aren't training you too hard are they…hey, wait a second, what's this?" he asked, holding up her arm to look at it. Upon close inspection, he was easily able to see a faint bruise mark on her arm.  
"Oh this? It's nothing!" she claimed, pulling her arm back. "And no, my training is going just fine…"_

His memories then jumped to when he had pulled a prank on Hiashi with Sasuke.

_"You two are in for a world of hurt!" Hiashi growled, walking towards them slowly. Naruto and Sasuke stopped laughing when they could sense the pure killer intent radiating from the man._

Hiashi had really had true killer intent in his eyes… his memories then jumped to when he had seen Hinata at the Academy.

_"I wonder who that girl is," Sasuke commented, also noticing the girl who was standing beside Hiashi. "Or maybe I don't want to know. If she's related to Hiashi, then she's probably as big as a prick as he is!"_

His memories then pulled him to when he had asked Hinata about Hiashi.

_"I still do! I just…can't. Hiashi-sama wants me home early…so we can train a little…"__  
"Ano…I don't think he would appreciate if I just left without telling him…"__  
"It's just…I don't think Hiashi-sama would like for you…for us to…"  
"No…he really, __really__, doesn't like Uchiha…or…y-you."_

All these hints…finally, his memories took him to earlier when he had fought with Neji.

"_My help?" he responded. "Why would I help you, someone who ruined my life!"_

"_You couldn't have just let her go home, could you?" he asked, his voice reaching a point of hysteria. "No, you had to be selfish and play with Hinata! You couldn't have just listened to her and let her go home! No, you had to take advantage of how she thinks of you and convince her to do what you want!"_

"_Ah, so now you finally care what happens after you have fun!"_

All these hints…they were leading to only one final conclusion…

Naruto gasped when his mind was jolted out of his memories. Looking down, he noticed that he had spilled his bowl of ramen all over the ground, wasting all of it. Ayame took the bowl away and was preparing to given Naruto another one, but his mind was one thing.

The Hyuga Clan…Hiashi was a bastard, Neji was now a bastard…she claimed to have _escaped_ from her Clan…she had a bruise on her arm which had to be from training there…Hiashi had a very short temper…she had been very afraid not to listen to Hiashi and play with him…Hiashi hated the Uchiha, which meant that he would hate for Hinata to spend time with him…and even Neji was affected by what happened that night. Only one conclusion filled Naruto's mind as his eyes stared down at the ground below him.

The Hyuga sucks…the Hyuga Clan sucks more than spilt ramen. Much more.

_

* * *

Hyuga Compound, Later that Night_

Hinata took a deep breath of anxiety as she closed the door of her room behind her. She immediately slumped against the door, falling on the ground with her hands on her head. Everything… everything was going downhill for her. She would much rather go back to the cruel training she used to do with Hiashi then what was happening now. Now…now Hiashi wouldn't even look at her without hatred in his eyes. Hiashi or Neji hadn't spoken to her since that night…no one would speak to her unless they absolutely had to. It was silent in the Hyuga compound…there was absolutely no sense of joy.

And it was all her fault.

It was all her fault! It was her fault that Neji's father had died! She shouldn't have stood up to Hiashi like she had! She should've just apologized for her actions! Why…why did she have to be so stupid!

Never again…she would never again do something like that again. Bravery and courage…what did those even mean to her if the result was so terrible? She would gladly never be brave and courageous again! She couldn't help it…every time a courageous thought entered her mind, her memories would bring her back to when her bravery resulted in a screaming Neji and a dead Hizashi.

No, she wouldn't be brave again. The safe thing to do was to be silent; then at least nothing worse could happen to her. She couldn't stand the pain of hearing Hizashi's and Neji's screams in her head…the nightmares were enough for her.

Naruto…Naruto…She hated avoiding him, but it was absolutely necessary. Every time she saw him, a smile would almost grow on her face…but then, the screams of Hizashi would ring through her mind. No; bravery was Naruto's specialty, not hers.

She couldn't be anywhere near Naruto! The pain aside, if he somehow found out that Hizashi had died because of her…he would hate her! She could picture it perfectly; Naruto would ask her what happened, and she would tell him it was because she stood up for herself…and then, he would hate her! He would scream at her for her not telling him how serious it would be to disobey Hiashi! First of all, she should've told him that playing with him and leaving Hiashi would be extremely bad, and second of all…

If he asked her why she hadn't apologized, and she said it was because she was thinking about what he would do in her place…he would hate her forever! He would tell her that he wouldn't have done that, if it meant the death of Hizashi and the pain of Neji!

And she couldn't risk that. If Naruto hated her…then life just wasn't worth living. She knew that sounded a little obsessive…but she couldn't help it. She and Naruto had been best friends ever since they were in the orphanage. When the cold life of the Hyuga hit her, he was there to help her! She had thought the Hyuga Clan as cold before…but now, the old Hyuga Clan seemed joyful and wonderful compared to the new atmosphere. Naruto…Naruto was all she really had. But she couldn't risk him finding out that she had killed Hizashi. If…if he found out…

A painful sob escaped from her throat as tears began to spill from her eyes. Eventually, the tears could no longer be contained as she erupted in sobbing, breaking down at the spot. The guilt of her killing Hiashi…the guilt of her ruining Neji's life…and the thought of losing Naruto if he found out what she had done…she held all of these emotions inside. She felt too guilty to be around such a pure person as Naruto…she was a murderer. Every time she thought about his smile…screams would fill her head.

Around ten minutes later, her tears ran out. She stood up slowly and made her way over to her bed, falling on it with mental and spiritual exhaustion. She closed her eyes with shame and guilt, preparing herself for a sleep full of nightmares.

Why had her life become like this? What had she done? What had she done to deserve this…?

_

* * *

The Next Day, Academy_

Naruto leaned coolly against the hallway wall directly across from the entrance to the classroom, throwing a rock up and down in his hand. It was around ten minutes before class began, and kids began filing into the room. This was the beginning of his plan of how he would catch Hinata. Whether or not she avoided him outside of class, one thing was certain; she had to enter the class first. That is where his plan began.

"_You're making this so much more dramatic than it has to be,_" the voice inside his head said. At this point in their 'relationship' Naruto was actually comfortable speaking to the voice. He didn't find it strange, and they got along pretty well, most of the time.

"Because this is really important to me!" Naruto fiercely thought back. "I need to catch Hinata!"

The voice scoffed. "_Honestly…can you grow up already so we can deal with bigger things? I've already waited so long…I had to remain dormant in your mind when you were a baby growing up. It was just by luck that you 'awakened' me, in a way, that night you fought the three Kumo ninja_."

Naruto's mind was temporarily taken away from his current task at hand. He actually never remembered _when_ his voice had begun talking to him…but now that he thought about it, he had never heard of the voice until after that night.

"How were you activated?" Naruto thought back, wanting to know more about his voice.

"_Hn,_" the voice replied. "_I wasn't activated…I've been inside of your mind since birth! But that night…I was finally able to communicate with you when the barriers around your mind shattered. I'm just curious…have you ever thought about the night you fought off the ninja?_"

Naruto sighed. "Of course I've thought about it!" he thought back. "After I passed out, the ninja were taken out by the Anbu who arrived at the scene, since I threw my signal into the air."

Naruto was a little put off when the voice began laughing hysterically in his mind. This laughter was different than the laughter he usually heard out of Shisui or Sasuke…it was a mocking laugh, something that screamed out at Naruto that he was stupid.

"_Ah, so naïve!_" the voice continued. "_A lot more than _that_ went on when you were unconscious, child. There are so many details that you skipped over…did you ever wonder how you regained your vision after being blind? That's a good question…But I don't want to spoil anything now…it might risk me revealing the big surprise that you're in for in the future._"

What surprise?

"_The surprise is the answer_."

Answer…? But to what question?

"_Hahaha…it's really good question that you should probably start thinking about sooner or later..._"

Well, what?

"_Why do you have a voice in your head?_"

Naruto was a little taken aback by that question. Of course that question had skimmed his mind every now and then…but he never really thought about it in depth, nor did he mention it to anyone.

"_I'll tell you this: there is a reason as to why you are mistreated, or at least why you were, before you entered the Uchiha Clan. _I _don't belong in here. _We_ don't belong in here_."

This completely threw Naruto off. _In there_…was his voice actually _inside_ his mind? Was that actually possible? Why did the voice say 'we'? Was there more than one voice in his head? Was it possible that-

Naruto's mind was suddenly brought back to reality when he saw Hinata walking through the hallway silently, crowded with other people surrounding her. His eyes narrowed down on her…she hadn't recognized that he was here yet…good.

The Hyuga Clan sucked…or at least, that's what he had concluded to himself yesterday, with the help of his voice. And when he came to that conclusion, the voice hadn't disagreed with him…and to this point in his life, the voice had never been wrong before. Never.

So, he knew that the Hyuga Clan sucked, but he didn't know what they did to Hinata. The thought of Hinata being mistreated made his blood boil…and while his first instinct was to march into the compound right now and kick Hiashi's ass warning everyone never to mistreat Hinata again, he needed to know all of the facts first, or at least that's what the voice told him. Then, if Hinata told him that she was being mistreated enough to destroy her confidence…

He rolled his neck around to loosen up. He would think about that later. Right now, he needed to able to confront Hinata.

Catching the rock in his hand, he pushed off the wall and merged with the crowd of kids, blending in perfectly. Walking through the current, he went in a direct path toward Hinata. It would take him about three seconds to reach her…two seconds…one second…

For a split instant, Naruto walked directly by Hinata, who still didn't recognize that he was in the hallway. During that split second, Naruto's eyes narrowed in on his target. Hinata didn't recognize him because her eyes were down, looking into her small back pack that she carried with her. She was currently closing it, which is when Naruto's eyes widened, recognizing his opportunity. Smoothly and carefully, he took the rock from his hand and tossed it at her while she wasn't looking anymore. Milliseconds before she zipped her bag up again, the rock sailed perfectly into it. Just as it entered the bag, she zipped it tight, without noticing the new object in it.

The one second this all occurred in passed, and Naruto passed Hinata, continuing to walk with the flow of students, while Hinata walked in the opposite direction. He smirked to himself. The first part of his plan was successful. On to part two.

_

* * *

Later that Day_

Naruto's eyes focused on the classroom clock as the last minute of the painfully long day passed by. This would be part two of his plan. The stone he had placed into Hinata's bag wasn't just an ordinary stone…he had spent at least several minutes pushing a lot of his chakra into it. That was how he was going to detect Hinata. That is how he would finally corner her.

Five seconds…it pained Naruto that he had to sit in the back of the room while Hinata chose to sit in the front…it gave her an unfair head-start to the race which was just about to ensue. Normally, it was a race of who can get to the Hyuga compound first…if Hinata beat him, then he couldn't follow her in. And somehow, she always beat him. And it wasn't like Naruto could find his own short-cut to the Hyuga Clan…if he tried waiting for her at the front gate; the guards there would definitely kick him out…that's why he had to catch her first.

_RING!_

Without a moment's hesitation, Naruto vaulted out of his seat, flying down to the front of the room. Hinata had already disappeared, but not to Naruto! He knew exactly where she was! As he darted out of the classroom, he didn't notice the strange looks everyone was giving him, but then again, he didn't care anyways.

Once he was out of the school, he continued sprinting in the direction in which the stone led him. He wasn't even close to a chakra sensor type ninja, but because he had put so much of his own chakra into the stone, he could partially sense it because of the familiarity of the chakra.

He ran out into the streets, which is usually where he lost Hinata. But not today! This particular street intersection went three ways; left, straight, or right. He could sense his own chakra force in the stone heading forward, and he was about to head straight when suddenly, he stopped.

He should be able to see Hinata if she was going forward…the stone with his chakra in it wasn't that far ahead…and if he concentrated carefully, he noticed that it was moving ahead nearly at a walking pace.

Why couldn't he see her?

He sighed, rolling his shoulders. This is where part three of his plan came into place. His original plan only consisted of the first two parts, but with the help of the voice, he had come up with this third part. Naruto sat down on the ground cross legged, closing his eyes in concentration. His hands formed the basic tiger seal; he was preparing for his 'signature' jutsu. Kawarimi.

In order to perform the kawarimi, the user must be able to connect the jutsu to another object. Once connected, they could hold the jutsu until it was needed. Normally, the object which the user substituted with had to be somewhat close by, so that the user could locate it quickly. The farther away the object, the much harder it was to locate and substitute it with.

That's why Naruto had really placed so much of his own chakra into the stone; so that he could locate it easier when he was trying to use the kawarimi. With his eyes closed, and the jutsu in preparation, he searched out to connect with the stone…after several more seconds, he connected with the stone, which was pulsing with his chakra in it.

Naruto smiled to himself, opening his eyes. The substitution was successful.

_Poof!_

At this point, the other students of the class had just walked out to this point. Some of them had thought they had just seen Naruto sitting down, but it must have just been in their imaginations, as he wasn't there now. All of them walked through the streets, not one taking care to notice the strange stone that was sitting in the middle of the ground, rolling around until it sat still.

_

* * *

Elsewhere_

"Ahh!"

Hinata screamed as an explosion of smoke erupted behind her, causing her to fall on the ground in shock. She quickly turned around, to afraid to get up, looking forward in fear as the smoke began to clear.

To her great surprise, she began to see an outline of a figure in front of her…no way…that's impossible! It…it was…

Naruto took a second to absorb in his surroundings before he continued with his mission. The kawarimi was successful, and he had substituted with the stone in Hinata's bag. But while she was greatly surprised by the substitution, he was surprised as well. He had suspected to appear somewhere like a alleyway, or a rooftop…but _this_…

He let out a chuckle…he should've guessed that Hinata would run here.

He was currently standing inside the underground water system of Konoha…approximately thirty or so yards _under_ Konoha. No wonder he wasn't able to catch Hinata…no wonder she always lost him! She was using _his_ tactics; she was going underground! To his left there was a large stream of clear water flowing down the nearly endless large tunnel, and he was standing on the side of it, elevated slightly.

"_This isn't a surprise to me,_" the voice inside his head told him. Obviously it wasn't a surprise to the voice…the voice in his head knew just about everything about everything! "_There was a reason that I mentioned that she eluded you…just like you used to elude the shopkeepers_."

Naruto shook his head in irritation. He thought that was just a way to express the idea…he didn't think that Hinata actually used the same exact _method_…by traveling underground! But…that didn't really matter to him. As long as he had cornered her now…

His attention was finally brought to the small girl in front of him with long, smooth brown hair and dark brown eyes, who was shaking like a leaf in what seemed to be pure terror.

"N-N-N-Na-Naruto!" she stuttered out painfully, causing Naruto to slightly wince at how hard it was for her to say his name.

He sighed, noticing that she was still trying to crawl backwards, away from him. Her mind was seriously warped…he really needed to know what was going on in the Hyuga Clan when he wasn't around to see it.

"Please…Hinata-chan," he said quietly, trying to reassure her. To his surprise, the gentle approach actually worked and she stopped trying to crawl away.

He hated the way that she was looking up at him. He couldn't stand the fear in her eyes. Hiashi had done something terrible to her…he just knew it! Just thinking about it made his blood boil…but he took a deep breath to calm himself. He didn't need to make Hinata any more scared than she already was. He walked forward slowly to her, and he was about to help her up, when he thought better of it. Instead, he sat down on the dusty ground in front of her, giving her one of his trademark smiles.

Hinata was terrified. Naruto had finally gotten to her…he had discovered her secret way of escaping him. Now…there was no way to avoid Naruto anymore…he would always be able to catch her. And that meant…that eventually, he was going to find out that she…that she…

His smile caught her off guard. Big-time. She hadn't seen his smile in so long…she allowed herself to become enveloped by it; so much that she didn't try to run away when he sat down in front of her. His warming smile and his caring eyes caught her off guard so much that she didn't _want_ to run away anymore! A smile…_his_ smile…was something that she had been missing for so long. It was something that was so important in her life…

"Hinata-hime," Naruto started again, using his old nickname for her. She wouldn't appreciate anyone else calling her a princess…but he knew that Naruto really meant it for her, not for her last name, but for her character.

"I know that you think I'm really smart and all, because I used to teach you all of the subjects we learn in class," he continued. His voice was especially calm and gentle; he needed to be very careful. "But I don't know everything. There are a lot of things that still don't know! But in this case, there are a lot of things that I don't have a clue about…but you do."

Hinata's eyes widened as Naruto's voice suddenly became much more serious.

"Hinata-hime…we need to switch roles this time. I need you to be the teacher, and I promise I'll be a good student. Hinata…please, tell me everything you know about the Hyuga Clan."

Hinata didn't respond immediately, as she had still lost herself in Naruto's eyes. While his voice was completely serious and strict, his eyes were a whole different story. While they were also strict…she saw something so something so strong it began to bring tears to her own eyes. She was used to being demanded of something by Hiashi and Neji…and while Naruto's voice was strict, his eyes held something that they didn't have…

His eyes were so…_caring_…she couldn't say no. While it was forbidden for her to discus all of her clan secrets to an outsider, especially an Uchiha, Hinata felt a flame of confidence ignite from inside her…it was something she hadn't felt in a while. Recently, any sparks of confidence would immediately be extinguished by the memories of pain and guilt, but this spark was powered not by her, but by Naruto. This spark of confidence turned into a blazing fire, which was lit as long as she stared into Naruto's caring eyes.

And so she began to speak. Over the next several hours, she began to tell Naruto absolutely everything she knew about Hyuga Clan, no longer caring about what his reaction would be.

_

* * *

End_

Jutsu: **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu** (Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)

A/N: I agree with Madara. There's so much drama going on…I can't wait until the more interesting parts come along. As soon as Naruto becomes a Genin, things will become much, much more interesting.

If for some reason you didn't go to my profile page after last chapter and check out my link to **shinonigga**'s picture of Raizo and Kimimaro…you should. Fanfiction allows me to know who many people read the chapter, and how many people then go to my profile page. You really need to check out the picture…it has Akatsuki's new outfit design on it, as well as a picture of the OC Raizo.

You may think that not a lot happened in this chapter, but no section was wasted. There truly is a lot of change in character going on. Naruto was becoming desperate, Hinata was shy, Neji was cruel, and maybe most importantly Itachi is becoming distant. I showed this through the many missions that he's going through as the head of the Anbu. Having to kill the parents in front of their daughter…that's hard stuff, and Itachi is still only a teenager. Seeing the misery and sorrow in her eyes, and the pain and death in the eyes of the parents really does something to his mind. And yes, that girl who used crystals is definitely who you think it was, though obviously her age was changed. You'll see her later in the future.

What else…well, Naruto is becoming more in sync with the voice in his head. And Akatsuki is almost complete. Yahiko's plan is really different from canon, so it is necessary to actually read those parts. I KNOW that he is not actually the Amekage…yet, and so does he. Once he has recruited all of his Akatsuki Captains, he is going to recruit many more members from smaller villages, like Oto and Kusa, as well as his own city, Ame. Notice that Akatsuki will become the ninja system…as opposed to the other villages which systems include ninja rankings like Genin, Chunin, Jonin, ect, Ame's system will be Akatsuki. The ranks will be something like this…Akatsuki Student (yes, Akatsuki will even make an Academy), Akatsuki Squad Member, Akatsuki Lieutenant, Akatsuki Captain, then Amekage, or Akatsuki Leader.

I'm loving the Akatsuki right now. Instead of being hated like they were made in canon, all of Ame loves the Akatsuki. They have rescued their village from tyranny and they continue to protect it. And the system is so cool. Once Yahiko recruits ninja from all the other villages, he will have a Kage meeting and make Ame a Great Village. Then, he will be able to send Akatsuki on all these missions, making a lot of money to support all of the new people in Ame, and he'll be able to expand. Then, World Peace.

Hey, **you**, yes **you**, I'm talking directly to you. If you've actually read all of the story as well as the note up to here, please **review** the story. You'll get recognition, you'll make the next chapter come out faster, you might mention an error of mine, the story will become better, and if you get lucky and ask a good question, I'll answer it in the FAQ. So please review!

Here's the list of cool people who are the reason this next chapter came out. If these people hadn't of reviewed, then I most likely wouldn't have wrote this chapter. So you can thank these people greatly.

_

* * *

(*** means that your question is in the Q&A.)_

Mugen23

JNottle

poloport

The Konoha's Booze Hound

beast keeper 9

bane13

Slayer End

kami no ryu

Judeu

Kokuhi

Saric23

shinonigga

animefanbren

DarkFox2

lord Martiya***

P5yCH0

roshane

So***

Thousand Tailed Holy FlashFang

VLS

cmcwiki

Evan

Drakedruid***

chippermovie

JJTH

Kyuubi123***

ArashiKage Naruto

Rom Nom Nom

roboguy45

RandomPerson205

Akira Stridder

Subzero-Wolf

EDelta88

Riku Uzumaki

Cervani

Marc

SilentSinger948

FLaTone

Narutofan401

Kitsune No Sennin

Wigglewigglewiggle

Ulquiorra4163

HitmanReiji

fox tamer 113

Vallavarayan

NarutoFanBoy4Life

Dragon Man 180

Shizumu

Sal-91

saiyan prince1

Tobi274

Silentwhistle

The Darkest wizard

Willez

Camo 005

darkchain zangetsu

Leaf Ranger

Uzumaki-Ricky

Scarlet Firest

fanficreader71

XblackshadowX

raw666

Colonel Commissar

Crypton89

reven228

Reader-Rabbit93

Hyokage

Some guy

Pryde Kitty

Kai Wolfy

Shadow Zeranion

MMMchocolate Read b4 u delete

No- I'm not on facebook.

Brady

Narutopokefan

Scyth3

rags007

asheranaiel

omally-dood

MAX

KaOn KaI

Phoenix550

naruhina chick 87

God of Stories

mackjav

Upon a Pale Horse

lisettesakura

sk

Hanzo of the Salamander

Heiryuu

* * *

FAQ

Q: will the Hyuga Clan be massacred in their sleep by Neji some night?

A: _Neji has certainly changed, and a massacre like that is no longer out of his league. That's something to keep in mind as you continue reading…I won't answer it now, but it'll come up eventually!_

Q: Why the hell isn't the Hokage doing something about Hiashi? I don't care if she's legally 'owned' by the Hyuuga, she's NOT related by blood, never WILLFULLY went with them, and will become the Clan head of ANOTHER clan.

A: _Great question. First of all, the Hokage doesn't know. Also, I explained it a little bit in the last chapter. Hinata is legally owned, whether that is liked or not, so Hiashi has power over her. Now, if the Hokage were to find out that Hinata, a future benefit to the village, was in danger of becoming the Head of the Senju because her life was threatened by the Hiashi's assholness, then perhaps he would find a way to avoid Clan laws. That will be explained next chapter._

Q: You've showed us in the last two chapters that he's aware that there is a presence in his mind... With the amount of reading that he did, Why isn't he trying to meditate to get in to his subconscious or is it that there are no books about it in the library?

A: _Well, that is soon to change. Before, he didn't really have an interest…but as Madara reveals himself more to Naruto, Naruto will want to find out more about why there is a voice in his head, especially now that Madara mentioned it._

Q: Raizo seems a bit overpowered to me. His force abilities are on par, if not exceeding Yahiko's own. Will there be some sort of double edged sword effect for what he is doing that will balance him out right now?

A: Raizo is supposed to seem strong, and he's the most powerful member of Akatsuki, aside from Yahiko. He does have a weakness though, which is doujutsu or chakra sensors. Because Yahiko was able to see all of his force vectors with his chakra, he was easily able to avoid all of Raizo's force attacks.

* * *

I'll put more FAQ up when I get back to my computer later…I'm busy right now but I want to upload the chapter sooner.

Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

-williams5505


	9. The Rise of the Sun

A special thanks goes to Kyuubi123 for becoming my beta and editing this chapter!

Sinister Chakra

Book 1: The Beginning

Chapter 9: The Rise of the Sun

* * *

_Tsuchi no Kuni: Land of Earth_

It was a sunny and hot afternoon hours away from the great village of Iwa. The sun was glaring down fiercely on a dull rocky path, contrasting sharply with the sharp dark robes of three travelers walking upon it. Unlike Konoha, the Land of Earth wasn't at all flat, but it was mountainous much like Kumo. However, unlike Kumo, the land was usually hot, hot enough to make weary travelers miserable.

The hot and sunny weather didn't do anything to help the travelers as they continued to walk. One of the travelers was trailing the group by around ten yards lazily, causing the other two to have to stop walking to allow him to catch up.

"Will you hurry up," Sasori grunted out in a deep and powerful voice, his tone altered by Hiruko, his battle puppet which he was staying in. "I don't want to be late."

Raizo, the tall dark skinned ex-Kumo ninja, and the one who was lagging, shrugged his shoulders, his hands behind his head. His Akatsuki robe was currently unzipped, exposing his body in hopes that he might catch a cool breeze, he was wearing the traditional Akatsuki straw hat, and he was also wearing his dark shades as usual to avoid the glaring sun. There were two katana strapped to his back, parallel with each other and facing diagonally to the right, against his right shoulder.

"Man, calm down," Raizo said as he continued walking at his normal pace. "I'm not used to hot weather like this…it's always cooler in Kumo, and at least its cloudy in Ame! Not everyone is from the desert!"

Sasori responded with a grunt as he continued waiting for Raizo to catch up. Kakuzu, the other Akatsuki member who was sent with the group, merely waited in silence as he observed the scene before him.

"Besides…aren't you hot at all in there?" Raizo stated when he finally reached Sasori. He gave Hiruko a good tap, patting Sasori's battle puppet for emphasis. "You're all scrunched up in a tight space…are you sure you're alright?"

Just like before, Sasori grunted in a deep voice in response. "This body of mine is perfect…I can no longer feel such detriments as heat, or pain. I do not need to eat, nor do I need to sleep to maintain energy. This body is immortal. I only need chakra to survive, as well as a host for my soul."

Raizo's eyes widened, and even Kakuzu's eyebrows lifted a little. Damn…that was pretty cool. Sasori couldn't feel pain, and he didn't feel heat either! No wonder he had no problem staying inside of a small space all of the time!

Suddenly, the ground in front of them began to rumble, causing everyone's attention to turn forward. Several seconds later, a large green person began to climb out of the surface, his body surrounded by a venus fly trap.

"We've spotted his location," Zetsu began, once all of the attention was on him, "**so follow us**." Zetsu was unique…very unique in the fact that he seemed to be a single entity consisting of two personalities. He even had half of his body spilt down in color to make the point even clearer.

"Finally," Kakuzu commented, removing his straw hat and throwing it away, causing it to disperse into a cloud of smoke. "I agree with Raizo…it's too hot out here. The sooner we finish this, the better."

"Then hurry up."

The three Akatsuki members trailed behind Zetsu for several minutes, allowing the Kusa-nin to lead them. Zetsu was a very competent tracker, and along with the ability to somehow travel underground faster than humanly possible, he was able to pinpoint locations and spot people instantly. He was the perfect tracker. Eventually, Zetsu led them to the small valley, where they could see a house and a modest dojo built next a small river.

"Deidara should be in that dojo," Zetsu stated, pointing down the valley. "**You guys do your thing. We're heading back to Ame now.**"

With that, Zetsu sunk back into the ground in front of the three, disappearing and heading back to Ame. All eyes were narrowed down at the dojo, the three preparing to recruit the newest member.

* * *

_Deidara's Dojo_

"Akatsuki? Why would I care? You'd just be interfering with my affinity for art."

The three Akatsuki were somewhat surprised when they entered the dojo and confronted Deidara. First of all, the dojo itself wasn't like any dojo they had ever seen before. The entire place was full of strange clay or metal sculptures, as well as paintings. Second, Deidara himself wasn't what they had expected either.

The ninja before them was probably around sixteen-years-old. If Akatsuki already didn't have Kimimaro, they wouldn't believe that a young guy like Deidara would be a famous S-ranked ninja, exiled from Iwa.

"So, this is the kid that we have to recruit?" Sasori grunted in his low and rough voice. "He looks like he has a lot of fight in him…but he seems like the type of guy that dies young."

Raizo and Kakuzu nodded, both assessing the ninja. Kakuzu, however, wasn't surprised at the boy's age at all. Being one to have memorized the bingo book and an expert on current news, he had already known about the Iwa exile, as well as the price on his head.

"This was an order from our leader," Kakuzu commented, "So we have to make use of his abilities regardless of his life expectancy. Though I suppose if he were to die young, I could turn his body in for a bounty…"

Raizo rolled his eyes. "We can't kill him either, Kakuzu," he mentioned, catching on to Kakuzu's hint. "The leader would have to talk to him personally if we can't recruit him."

Deidara looked back and forth between the strange intruders with a small amount of fear creeping into his body. He may be young, but he could already tell that each one of these guys was just as strong as he was, if not stronger. However, the fact that they already knew of his abilities _and_ they were sent to recruit him…

"You know of my abilities?" he questioned, earning the attention back on him. "Who…are you?"

Raizo took a step forward, nominating himself to be the one to describe the situation. "We are Akatsuki. We are a group of S-ranked elite ninja who have been banished from our own villages, and have been selected by our leader to help build a better world."

Deidara snorted, clearly amused by that description. "I thought you actually knew something about me! I'm not much of a builder…I'm better at destroying!"

"We know," Kakuzu stated, his low voice and dark eyes causing Deidara to be immediately wary of him. "You're a bomb terrorist who's involved with anti-government organizations in multiple countries, even outside of our elemental nation. But…what purpose does that hold for someone talented like you?"

Deidara laughed again, clearly finding that statement amusing as well. "Purpose? There is no purpose! I just blow stuff up when people ask me to, using my creations, hm!"

"Creations?" Sasori questioned, not knowing much about the boy.

Deidara's face lit up, clearly excited about what he was about to say. It didn't take a genius to recognize that this guy loved what he did. The blonde ninja stuck his right hand into his pocket, and held it there for a second, confusing everyone. Suddenly, he pulled it out, revealing to Akatsuki that he had a…mouth on his hand, which was chewing up something. When the mouth opened, a perfectly detailed clay sculpture of a bird came out onto his palm, widening the eyes of everyone.

"That's right!" Deidara responded, showing off the bird which he created with pride in his eyes. "Look! There's so much detail in the lines that it exceeds a two dimensional form. Still, that's not all there is to my art…my creations come to life!"

With that said, the bird of clay actually flew out of his hand and around the room, very much like a real bird. After several moments, it returned to Deidara's hand as the young ninja continued staring at it with glee.

"As a shape, it's nothing more than clay. But it explodes! And when it explodes, it changes, and it becomes my art's true form for the first time! The only time you can see my _true_ art is when it undergoes that change, hm! _Geijutsu wa Bakuhatsu da!_"

Deidara's speech evoked mixed emotions from the group of S-ranked criminals.

"Annoying," Sasori commented, not at all amused by the speech about his 'art'.

"Is he done yet?" Kakuzu questioned, also bored from the demonstration.

"Who knows?" Raizo said, rolling his shoulders. "It doesn't matter. We need to come to a resolution. Our leader did say that Deidara wouldn't come without a fight…so I guess we can't avoid it. Let's make a deal."

Deidara raised his eyebrows, curious as what Raizo would propose. "Fight one of us," Raizo continued, "If whoever you chose beats you, then you'll join Akatsuki, and if you win, we'll leave you alone."

Deidara smiled, liking the deal a lot. "I get to choose?" he asked, looking at Raizo just in case he had heard it wrong. Raizo nodded.

Deidara smiled even wider, looking at his selection. It had been a while since he had fought a good battle with someone his level. He looked at his choices. He saw a very tall man wearing a mask, who had a low voice and red and green eyes which made him look plain sinister, and next to him was a hunched over man who had a mask over his face and looked like he already wanted to kill him, and then he saw a regular sized and shaped dark skinned man, who looked laid back and like he didn't want to fight at all. The man had two katana on his back, but it didn't matter; Deidara was a long range specialist anyways. The choice was simple.

* * *

_Outside_

Damn. How did he know that Deidara would choose to fight against him? He should've changed the deal and offered him to fight Kakuzu…no, Kakuzu would probably 'accidently' kill him and turn his body in for money…and Sasori would probably 'accidently' kill him and turn his body into a puppet. Damn.

"Don't underestimate my abilities," Deidara shouted out to him. "My ninjutsu is nothing short of true art, hm! Experience my art!"

Raizo didn't move a muscle and merely looked on with a bored expression on his face as Deidara opened his hands, causing a dozen of clay birds to fly out of them, heading towards Raizo. However, to Deidara's surprise, the birds merely bounced off of Raizo, as if there was some sort of shield in front of him. He narrowed his eyes anyways, and held up a seal to his face.

"Katsu!"

The bombs around Raizo immediately lit up for a split second, before all of them exploded, covering him in a cloud of fire. Deidara's eyes lit up as well, laughing to himself as he admired his own art.

Deidara's eyes suddenly widened, and he ducked, just as Raizo's foot passed over his head, nearly hitting him. He was fast! However, just as fast as Raizo had moved, Deidara's hand chucked a small bomb behind him, directly at Raizo.

"Katsu!"

Both Kakuzu and Sasori watched with interest as both Raizo and Deidara were enveloped in the new explosion. Regardless of what they had previously thought, they both did hold some appreciation for Deidara's fighting style; a battle consisting only of explosions was certainly fun to watch. Neither of them was surprised when both Deidara and Raizo appeared away from the blast, unharmed.

Deidara smiled. This was going to be fun. Laughing to himself, he held up the snake seal, calling forth his previously created art. Raizo looked down in mild surprise as suddenly a large snake began to enwrap itself around his legs, giving him only one option. Placing chakra into his legs, Raizo jumped high in the air, to avoid the explosion of the snake below him.

Perfect. Just what Deidara had planned on! Spinning around, Deidara threw out his hands, causing an entire flock of birds to fly into the air toward Raizo. He wasn't surprised when Raizo began to knock the explosions away with his katana. Honestly, he wasn't even focused on Raizo. Spinning back once more, using his previous momentum, Deidara threw his hands out again, though this time, at the ground. Countless number of circular bombs flew out of his hands, completely covering the ground, giving Raizo no place to land.

Raizo's eyes momentarily widened as he dealt with the last bird, and he realized that the ground was covered in bombs. However, as he was falling, he sent out two of his invisible vectors which connected with the ground, thus holding him up in the air.

Now it was Deidara's turn to widen his eyes in surprise as he looked up at the levitating ninja. He wasn't…falling! How…how was he doing that? Was that even possible?

Deidara's time to gawk in amazement ended when he felt as force grip his neck, almost as if a strong hand was gripping onto him. Slowly but surely, he was lifted up into the air, unable to breath due to the strong grip of the invisible force. Eventually, Deidara was hoisted up to eye level with Raizo, where the dark-skinned ninja stared him down with a look of boredom on his face.

Deidara tried using a substitution, but for some reason, he couldn't! It almost felt like…no, it definitely felt like his chakra was being drained down, the pace quickening. What was happening? How was any of this possible? Could it be genjutsu?

Suddenly, all was revealed to Deidara. His eyes sharpened, and all of Raizo became visible. He saw two arms completely made of chakra reaching down to the ground, holding Raizo up…it looked like they were coming out of his back! He saw another chakra hand gripping onto his neck, and even another one going straight into his chest, draining his chakra.

Just as quickly as it came, Deidara's vision left, and the arms were invisible once more. Magnificent. This…this was art! This was true art!

Deidara was thrown down to the ground, landing painfully below where his bombs used to lay, which had long since dispersed themselves. He coughed painfully on his knees as the deprived air once again entered his lungs. He continued coughing as Raizo lowered himself in front of him. Deidara looked up in fear, wondering if he was about to be attacked…but to his great surprise, he saw Raizo offering him a hand.

_'Kuso! I was marveling at someone else's abilities! That's art? Impossible! I'll never accept that!'_

"You've lost," Raizo commented, still offering his hand. "But you've got potential. Maybe after some time with Akatsuki, you'll be able to beat me!"

"Don't fuck with me, you freak!" Deidara yelled, crawling away from Raizo warily. However, to his surprise, both Kakuzu and Sasori had appeared behind him, blocking his way.

"You lost," Sasori grunted out to the shivering teenager. "Run away and I will kill you."

Deidara's shaking eyes went back and forth between the two Akatsuki behind him and in front of him.

Kuso!

* * *

_Konoha_

It had been hours since Hinata had started talking, and Naruto felt like his brain was throbbing with all of the new information he had learned. No matter; it didn't hurt half as much as Hiashi's head would hurt after Naruto was done with him.

Not all of the things Naruto had learned made him want to unleash hell on the Hyuga Clan. Hinata had actually described some of the rather interesting parts of the Hyuga Clan as well. Naruto had never actually been in the compound, and he was surprised to find out how large Hinata described it to be. The Hyuga Clan also occasionally had formal tea ceremonies with important people, such as the land's daimyo, which Hinata had to sit through. Hinata described how dinner would occur in a large dining hall, where all of the main branch would sit together.

As descriptive as she was, it was the parts that _weren't _there that worried Naruto. If he were to describe the Uchiha Clan, he would probably mention all of the fun that he had with Shisui, Sasuke and Itachi first. He would tell her of Fugaku's humor and Mikoto's kindness and how he always spent time playing around. Hinata's background had none of that. Because she was an orphan adopted into the Hyuga, she had no real family, and unlike Naruto, she hadn't made any.

Well, besides Hizashi and Neji. Naruto had been relieved when Hinata finally mentioned how someone had been nice to her. However, she avoided that subject really quickly and moved on to something else, which confused Naruto.

When she was done with her own description, it was time for Naruto to ask questions. His first question was easy; why did Neji seem to hate him so much. That was a great question, and it required Hinata to take a deep breath and go back on all of the parts that she had skipped over before. It took some convincing for Naruto to get her to tell the _real _story of the Hyuga, but after Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and told her that it would be alright, she told him.

Everything.

When Hinata was around four and a half years old, she had been adopted into the Hyuga clan. Hiashi had taken the adoption seriously and allowed her to go through the regular Hyuga ceremony for someone of the main branch. She was given a _servant_ from the branch family…Neji. Naruto was a little surprised when he heard that, but he did remember when Neji would usually escort her home. Well, before he turned into an asshole. Naruto _really_ wanted to ask her why he changed, but he held his tongue, allowing her to continue.

She told him that Neji had been happy to become her servant. He told her that he always wanted a younger sibling, but because his mom died, he could never have one. He told her that he would always protect her, and that he would care for her. He had only been around six at the time, but he had really meant it. Neji was then branded with a special seal…a seal that would forever keep him a servant to the main branch. A seal that when activated, would cause him unbearable pain, almost to the point of death.

Since she had joined the Hyuga, Hiashi had begun to train her very hard, far too hard for her age. He would brutally train her daily, and these training sessions would usually end with her collapsing with fatigue.

At some point during this story, Naruto had somehow managed to find a kunai in his hand, but it definitely felt…right. Hinata noticed his anger, and she tried to move around that part. She told him that even though she trained hard, Neji and Hizashi, his father, would always help her out and they became a family to her.

She told him that when she was young, she would spend whatever time she wasn't training either in her garden, cooking in the kitchen, or researching topics in the Hyuga library, such as easy medic techniques. She told him that those were the only times where she felt like herself…she hated fighting, and she hated training as well.

Eventually, her time for freedom would shrink, and Hiashi began to train her more and more. She wouldn't be able to go to the kitchen and cook with the Branch members daily anymore, and she would have less and less time to tend to her garden. At this point, Naruto had asked her why she kept mentioning her garden, and why she spent so much time in it. She didn't know how to explain it…she told him that she could spend hours just laying down in her garden, almost as if she…was connected to it. Naruto didn't understand, but he just assumed she really liked plants. Before she began again, he asked her about how the Branch family treated her. From what he got so far, the Main Family was a bunch of snobs, but he didn't know how the branch family was. Hinata told him that in general, they were a lot nicer than the Main Family, which was relieving to him. However, he didn't miss how she said they _were_ a lot nicer to her. Before he interrupted her again, he held that question for later and let her go on.

She told him that as the seasons passed, her experience in the Hyuga Clan worsened. Some days, her free time would only be when she passed out in the garden, so tired from her grueling training. She told him that she thought about him every day, wondering how he was and what he was doing. She told him that she would always fall asleep with Kitsune, the plushy fox that he gave her in the orphanage, and that she would always carry him with her, thinking of him. Naruto couldn't help but scratch the back of his head and chuckle nervously when she told him this. He really felt touched that she thought of him that much…he thought about her too!

One day, she had decided that enough was enough and that she would escape the Hyuga compound for the day and seek Naruto out at the orphanage. Naruto remembered that day…that was the first time he had seen Hinata in so long! She told him that she was devastated to learn that he had been kicked out, but that day she spent with him had been one of the best days in her life…just spending time with him after so long…

But that day hadn't turned out to be good after all. They had been attacked by Kumo ninja, and she had almost died. She passed out while Naruto was still fighting one of the guys, and the next morning she had woken up in the hospital. She had no idea whether or not Naruto was alive, and she had sprinted to the nearest doctor, demanding that she be told what had happened. She was more than shocked to have found out that somehow, all the other ninja had died, and Naruto had been seriously injured. She had wanted to see him in the hospital, but before she could reach him, Hiashi had taken her home.

He hadn't been happy that she had run away…especially with him. He rebuked her for what she had done, telling her that it had almost cost her life. Her freedom was taken away from her…a year had then passed before she even heard of Naruto, something which was unbearable to her. The difficulty in her training increased, as well as Hiashi's cruelness. But she was strong. His training had made her strong, physically and mentally. She wouldn't crack under his cruelness; she had endured, for him. She was almost seven, the year she would join the Academy, and she knew that there was a chance she would see Naruto in the Academy…so she would endure.

Around a month before she went to the Academy, Hiashi and her had a scheduled meeting with Iruka to discuss her abilities before she joined. However, to her great surprise, Hiashi had been pranked by two Uchiha boys, and he had given chase to them. Hinata had been shocked to find out that one of the Uchiha's…was Naruto! Naruto had been adopted into the Uchiha! She was so happy for him…but at the same time, she couldn't help but wish it had been with a different clan. Hiashi, ever since she had stayed with the Hyuga, had been telling her about how much he hated the Uchiha, and how they were rival clans. He already hated Naruto…and now that Naruto was an Uchiha…

From there, Hinata described her life through the Academy as a time of hard training, though Hinata was happy through most of it, because she was able to see Naruto every day. She had also made another friend, even though he was an Uchiha, Sasuke. Things seemed to have been getting better for her…

Until the day she had decided to eat dinner at Naruto's house. While she told him she had personally loved the experience, Hiashi had seriously rebuked her for disobeying his rules and eating dinner with Uchiha. He had trained her so hard that day that the training ended when she passed out. She continued training like that, nearly every day, which was doing a number on her. She became emotionally unsure of whether or not spending time with Naruto was a good thing, or as it appeared to Naruto, her sudden shyness.

Life continued for her, until the next fateful day that Naruto had convinced her to leave the compound and spend the day with him. Naruto almost wanted her to tell him that she didn't leave, but he already knew that she had. Now that he knew that Hiashi had brutally trained her the last time she disobeyed him, he hated himself for convincing her to leave again. But as the story told, she agreed with him, and left and spent the day with him.

Naruto intently listened to this part of the story when she arrived home that night. This was it, the part of her life that had changed her so dramatically. He really needed to know what happened that night…and he was greatly shocked.

Apparently, Hiashi wasn't pleased that he had been disrespected twice. He had summoned the entire clan to the main dojo, and Hinata was forced to fight him. As she continued to tell him this part, her voice became quiet and she began to stutter more and more. Naruto also found himself extremely nervous at this point, almost not wanting to know what happened next.

Hiashi had brutally struck her down, in front of everyone. But…for some reason, she had stood up again. He had yelled at her to beg for forgiveness for spending time with Naruto and disobeying him, but she wouldn't. He knocked her down again and told her to repent, but she wouldn't. Naruto bit his lip in nervousness, fearful of what Hiashi would do to her. She told him, that Hiashi was preparing for the final blow, and it was about to come, but Neji had appeared in front of her.

Neji had blocked the blow for her, and pushed Hiashi away. He told everyone that it was wrong to brutally attack her like this…Hiashi didn't respond well to this. He had activated his curse seal, causing Neji to fall down in unbelievable pain.

What happened next was even worse. Neji's father had appeared and knocked Hiashi away, into the door, telling him that he would kill him if he hurt Neji again. Hiashi responded to this even worse. He had activated Hizashi's curse seal…until…

Hizashi had been viciously murdered, in front of Neji, in front of Hinata…in front of everyone. Neji was infuriated. Hinata was worse. Her spirit had been shattered.

And now…Naruto understood. Hinata had just finished telling him what had happened…and he understood. Neji blamed him and Hinata for the death of his father, along with Hiashi. Naruto, however, didn't blame Hinata at all. He looked down at his best friend, who was now in tears after spilling her heart out.

"I-I'm…" Hinata stammered out, tears spilling from her eyes. "I'm so sorry! I…It was my fault Hizashi died! I shouldn't have stood up to Hiashi! And now…Hiashi hates me…Neji hates me…the branch family hates me…"

She stopped speaking and looked up fearfully at Naruto, a look of such dread on her face that Naruto couldn't even form his own words.

"P-please…please don't hate me," Hinata stuttered again. "I didn't want you to f-find out what I did…I…you must h-hate me now…I'm so s-sorry…please Naruto…if you h-hate me…I d-don't know what I'll do…"

She reached out to grab onto him, but stopped herself, trying not to ruin everything. She couldn't stand the thought of Naruto hating her…she couldn't imagine what her life would be like if _no one_ liked her…

"I'm…" Naruto began, looking down at her. "I'm sorry."

Hinata froze in fear, trying to hold in her sobs. It…it was happening. She was going to lose everything. She shouldn't have told him! She was losing everything!

"Hinata, I'm so sorry for what I've caused you," Naruto continued. Hinata froze again, not understanding what he meant. "I shouldn't have asked you to spend time with me, without knowing what I was doing…I'm sorry that I had to put you in this situation…but most of all, I'm sorry that I've let your suffering go on for so long. I should've confronted you a long time ago. Forgive me, Hinata-hime."

Naruto reached forward and grabbed Hinata's shaking body, pulling her into him. He wrapped his arms around, her, keeping her close after they had been separated for so long. Hinata's sobs, which she had been holding in for the entire time, all escaped and she began sobbing into Naruto, hugging him back with ferocity. Naruto wanted to tell her not to cry…he hated seeing her cry…but he knew that she needed to let this all out. She had been holding all of her suffering in to herself since that night…she needed a friend to let out all of her pent up emotions. She needed him.

Hinata cried onto Naruto for several minutes, though he would've held her all day if she needed it. When the sobs stopped, she began breathing normally again, and Naruto gave her another minute to calm down. Eventually, he reluctantly pulled her apart, so that he could look her into the eyes once more.

"Hinata," he spoke quietly to her, "please, promise me something."

She quickly nodded her head, at this point willing to promise him anything.

"Promise me," he continued, "that you'll never hide something like this from me again. Ever. I don't want you to have to hold all of these emotions to yourself. That's what best friends are for, right?"

This time, it was Hinata who lunged forward at Naruto, grabbing onto him strongly again, burying her face into his shoulder. Naruto's eyes widened, but he allowed her to hold onto him as she released even more tears into him, though these were tears of happiness, flowing out as she shouted in response "I promise!" This Hyuga business was a mess, and for some reason he felt that it would be difficult to clean up. But for now, he needed Hinata to return to her normal self.

"I'll always be with you, Hinata-hime," he said to her, unsure of whether or not she could hear him over her own sobs of joy. "I won't let something like this happened to you, ever again. I'll always protect you. That's _my_ promise to you. And I don't go back on my word."

Hinata couldn't express her joy upon hearing these words come from Naruto. Knowing that…he cared, so much for her…and that he would always be with her…she couldn't have asked for anything better.

That's…when she realized something. As Naruto continued to hold her, as she let her weeks of emotions loose on him, she realized something that she hadn't noticed before. For that one moment when she thought that Naruto was going to leave her…she felt worse than she had ever felt in her life. She had felt that life just wasn't worth living anymore. But when he told her he would always be with her…she felt such joy flow through her body. That's when she realized…the joy she was feeling now, it had all left her when she thought Naruto was going to leave. And it enveloped her when he said he would always protect her.

Naruto was more to her than just a best friend…she realized that Naruto was the only true joy she had in her life…he was her only courage, and strength, and protection. Naruto…was much more than a friend and she would never lose him. She would never let him go. She realized…that she would rather die, like she had felt before, than have him hate her or have him taken away.

That surprised her…to have such strong feelings…but these feelings that she felt while being enwrapped in Naruto's arms…she wouldn't trade the world for it.

So she made her own promise to herself. That she would never let Naruto leave her, and she would never let anything bad happen to Naruto if she could prevent it. That was her promise. And she had no intentions of ever forgetting it.

* * *

_Later_

Naruto exited the sewer alone, allowing Hinata to return to the Hyuga compound, of course, after she reassured him that she wouldn't be in trouble for being late. When Naruto realized that he had held her back again, he almost had a heart attack, wondering if Hiashi would be just as mad as last time. However, she told him that Hiashi cared little of her for the moment, and he had ignored her for some time. Naruto felt somewhat relieved, though at the same time upset.

Ah! All of this Hyuga stuff was such a headache. But for some reason, he felt as if his headache had just begun. He thought his mind would be at rest after he confronted Hinata…but it was just the opposite…

How the _hell_ could Hiashi get away with killing Hizashi? That was murder! All those 'clan rules' were _bullshit._ He tried his best to avoid the Hokage, mostly because whenever he saw the old man it was when he had been caught stealing, but this time, he found himself walking straight to the office, without having been caught for anything. He was going to barge right in there and give that man a piece of his mind. He was…

_"Heads up."_

Naruto's mind momentarily froze up for a second when the voice warned him, causing him to look up. To his surprise, he saw Neji walking in the street, coming directly toward him on an opposite path. He immediately tensed at looked straight forward, making no eye contact. Almost naturally, he readied a kunai in his hand, either for attack or substitution. He couldn't sense any nearby kunai that he would usually place on the rooftops for substitution, so he would be out of luck if he needed to get away fast. He noticed Neji was wearing a type of backpack…he wondered what could be in it?

Seconds passed, and Naruto eventually came into a strides length of Neji. Time seemed to slow down as they passed each other, neither one looking at the other, and Naruto could hear his heartbeat in his brain, pumping loudly. The moment of uncertainty came, and Naruto walked directly next to Neji…

Naruto passed Neji and continued walking, allowing him to exhale in a sigh of relief. Nothing had happened. Neji hadn't attacked him. That was…relieving. After hearing Hinata's story, Neji pretty much had a right to attack him. Yes, it was Hiashi who dealt the final blow to Hizashi, but if Naruto had listened to Hinata and allowed her to return home on time, Hizashi would still be alive, and Neji wouldn't be alone and brokenhearted.

"_Haha, this is the type of excitement I was talking about!_" the dark and deep voice in his head proclaimed…wait…_deep_…since when could he place an adjective on the voice in his head? He remembered when he first started recognizing the voice. He actually believed it was his own thoughts. Then he was able to recognize that it was another entities thoughts…and then the thoughts turned into an actual voice…and now, he could describe the voice as masculine and deep…almost dark sounding. That was…strange.

"_How exhilarating was that?_" the voice continued. "_Not knowing if he was going to pull out a kunai and attack you! Ha! That's the type excitement that I promised you! You're life has changed…now you're constantly at risk! And it only gets better from here!_"

Naruto didn't like the sound of that. "I don't want a life filled with danger!" he thought back to the voice. "I just want to settle everything so there can be peace again!"

"_You are just beginning to discover that there can be no perfect peace for a ninja. Only under a perfect leader can there be peace, and even then, only perfect people can follow a perfect leader. Perfection is a certainly a problem…but I assure you, I am working on a solution._"

What? That didn't make any sense. Naruto shook his head to refresh his thoughts as he continued walking forward, his destination the Hokage Tower.

* * *

_Hyuga Compound_

_"You will learn respect…and suffering shall be your teacher! __**Activate!**__"_

Neji winced as the painful memories entered his mind once again. He would forever be scarred from the night his father was killed and his own curse mark was activated. And his hatred would forever burn for the Hyuga, Hiashi, Naruto and Hinata for causing him this misery.

He scowled, trying not to let his anger disperse his focus. Sitting down on the wooden floor of his private dojo, he threw his backpack on the ground, allowing the contents of it to fall out. Multiple scrolls came out of the back, all rolling around on the wooden floor. Each one of these scrolls was on one subject;

Water. More specifically, water release: _suiton_.

He was very talented, even on the terms of the Hyuga, a clan of prodigies. He had the Jyuuken skill of an average Jonin in the Hyuga. He didn't need to spend more time learning one style of fighting. Sure, he didn't know many of the advanced techniques, such as _kaiten_, but he could learn that when he wanted to.

No, if he truly wanted to become powerful, powerful enough to become the strongest Hyuga, he needed to know skills aside from Jyuuken. Jyuuken was very powerful, but if he encountered an enemy like an Uchiha, who was able to read all of his movements and avoid his strikes, then he would be rendered useless. Likewise, if he were to fight a talented long range fighter like his new teammate, Tenten, Jyuuken would mean little unless he brought the fight to close range.

Also, if he were to encounter _Hiashi_, the man would be able to easily defeat him in a Jyuuken death match.

Hiashi certainly wasn't going to teach him any water techniques…he didn't even know he himself was water natured until he had purchased a chakra sensing piece of paper. He was generally unsurprised that the small piece of paper became damp, dripping with water. Just as the Uchiha had a general affinity towards fire, Neji knew that the Hyuga had a general affinity towards water…not that they would take advantage of using the superior element. No, the Hyuga were too prideful, and they would only use Jyuuken. Disgusting.

Neji sighed, clearing his mind as he opened the first scroll on water. It began with the description of the element itself and what he needed to do to master it. It had detailed pictures of hand-seals and body motions necessary for jutsu…this was good. Let the learning begin.

* * *

_Hokage Tower_

Naruto marched up the Hokage tower, his anger growing with each step he took. He couldn't believe that the Hokage was allowing all of this to happen, that was terrible! Naruto didn't care that the old man allowed him to get beat up as a child and live on the streets. That was fine, that was a part of who Naruto was and it made him strong. But he wouldn't stand by and let the Hokage allow Hinata to be abused in the way that she was.

He eventually made his way to the top hallway where the Hokage's office rested, his anger at a peak. Thinking of all the suffering Hinata had to go through…even the suffering that Neji had to go through! Naruto found himself in front of two Chunin guards, who began to ask him if he had a scheduled meeting, but Naruto didn't waste a thought on them. Brushing through them, he slammed the doors open in front of him before slamming them shut again in the faces of the Chunin behind him.

Breathing heavily, he stared at Hokage, who was currently facing the other way, staring out of the large window which showed the entire village before it. He was fully robed in the traditional Hokage outfit, and he was smoking on his pipe, or Naruto assumed, judging by the smoke coming up from him.

"Please, take a seat, Naruto. I've been expecting you…I had some tea specially prepared for this occasion."

Naruto compressed all of his surprise upon finding out that the Hokage had been expecting him, even making him tea, in order to maintain his burning anger. Striding forward, he took a seat in a chair in front of the Hokage's desk.

"If you've been expecting me, then I'm assuming you know why I'm here…how could you let this happen?" Naruto shouted out at the Hokage, not wasting a moment before he began speaking of why he was here. The Hokage visibly sighed, his shoulders shrinking, and he extinguished his pipe, turning around to look Naruto straight in the eyes. Naruto's eyes temporarily widened in surprise – it had been years since he last saw the Hokage, and he guessed that was why he was surprised at the look on the Hokage's face. He imagined the old man to be powerful and energetic…but the look on his face as he looked back at Naruto just made him seem…old.

"Please, Naruto, have some tea," he offered for the second time, now smiling at the blond boy while pointing to the cup on the desk in front of Naruto. "I don't want my assistant to be crestfallen when she sees that your tea was left untouched."

Setting an example, the Hokage took his own cup of tea in front of him, and brought it up to his face, lightly sipping it.

"Ah!" he exampled with a smile on his face. "Sitting down and sharing hot tea with a friend is one of life's greatest pleasures!"

Naruto scoffed, though he reached for his own cup, not wanting to disrespect the Hokage so blatantly. He took a sip of the tea, causing his eyes to widen once again. It was delicious! Naruto couldn't help but feel the calming tea douse the fires of his roaring anger inside. Regardless, he brought up his statement again while there was still heated hatred within him.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto began again, though this time in a much calmer voice, earning himself a knowing smile from the old man. Naruto couldn't help but think the tea was just a way for the Hokage to calm him down. "You know I don't like coming to your office…but I have to. I need to help a friend."

"That was a much more appropriate beginning," the Hokage commented, still smiling, "And you'll find that people will be much more obliged to help you when you ask on a calm spirit. Please, Naruto, tell me what is on your mind."

Naruto nodded, continuing from before. "Hinata Senju, my friend, needs your help," he said, "They're really abusing her in the Hyuga Clan! Hiashi trains her cruelly, and he hurts her so much! You have to take her out of that Clan!"

The Hokage's friendly smile disappeared with a tired sigh, as he lowered his head. He lifted the cup of tea to his face once more, taking a long sip from it, allowing the conversation to sit in the air, allowing time to pass before he responded.

"I know of the Hyuga Clan's cruelty," Sarutobi responded after setting the cup of tea down, "Nothing goes unknown. Unfortunately…there is little I can do of the situation now. I-"

"You don't understand!" Naruto interrupted. "They're _hurting _her…mentally and physically! You're the Hokage…there has to be something you can do! They have to listen to what you say, right?"

The Hokage sadly shook his head. "It pains me to tell you that I have such little power over the situation. The entire council agreed to the Hyuga Clan owning Hinata…and now that she's a part of the Hyuga, their own Clan rules prohibit my interference of how they treat their members."

"But…" Naruto stated, trying to find a way around it. "How far do their rules go? Hiashi…_murdered_ Hizashi! He murdered him in cold blood, just because of disrespect! Hizashi is a ninja of the Leaf, which is under your rule! Can't you do something about that!"

"I know of Hizashi's death," the Hokage said, "And it saddens me greatly. Hizashi was a wonderful asset to the Leaf, and he was a dear friend of mine as well. Hiashi was punished for killing one of my ninja, but because of the Hyuga rules, it was not enough to take Hinata away from him. And because he has such influence over the council, we cannot override his contract and take Hinata away from him."

Naruto slouched back in the chair, depression creeping in. So, there was nothing he could do. Hiashi _owned _Hinata, and even the Hokage couldn't change that. Hinata would forever be within Hiashi's cold grasps…

"Do not lose hope," the Hokage suddenly said, causing Naruto to look up at him in curiosity. "Tell me, what is it that you truly want to happen?"

"I just want Hinata to leave the Hyuga Clan forever, and for her to stay away from all of their cruelty!" Naruto said without a moment's hesitation. The Hokage nodded, smiling almost proudly at Naruto.

"I'm glad that Hinata made such a good friend. Do not worry, Naruto. Hinata is owned by the Hyuga now, but even though she is owned by them, that does not change her true blood. Hinata is a Senju, a valued bloodline to Konoha, and it is our ultimate goal for the Senju to be reborn in this village. In order for that to happen, Hinata, as the sole survivor, will have to start her own Clan, in the Senju Compound, in hopes to rebuild the bloodline."

Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped out of the seat in surprise. "You mean she'll get to leave the Hyuga and form her own clan, in her own compound?" That…that was incredible news!

The Hokage nodded. "Indeed."

"When?"

"When Hinata becomes a legal adult in the eyes of the village, she will be given the responsibility of reviving the Senju," the Hokage answered. "In other words; when she becomes a Genin, a ninja of Konoha."

This…this was unbelievable! It's incredible! Hinata would leave the Hyuga in a year when she became a legal adult!

"Thanks, old man!" Naruto said, downing the rest of the tea in one go, before he dashed out of the office. The Hokage smiled, happy seeing the child happy. Naruto and Hinata had both seen enough misery in their life for a grown adult, and it was time that some happiness finally came unto them.

* * *

_Yugakure: Village Hidden in Hot Water; Forest Trail_

"Akatsuki? Fuck that! You're probably just a group of ass wipe pagan hypocrites who know nothing about religion."

Yahiko flinched at the foul words of his target. He was currently somewhere outside of Yugakure on a forest trail, where he had cornered a ninja named Hidan, who had run away from the former ninja village after slaughtering several people. Akatsuki wasn't just a group for any powerful ninja…Hidan would have a lot of learning to do. But his skills were certainly needed, and Yahiko would merely have to work around his…vivid personality.

"You don't seem to strike me as the…religious type," Yahiko coolly noted, trying to get to know more about this man. They were currently in the middle of a forest path, where Yahiko had intercepted Hidan, who was clearly noticeable with a giant three-bladed scythe on his back.

"Take that back, you pagan fuckface!" Hidan yelled back at Yahiko, clearly offended. "I'm _very_ fucking religious…maybe I'll give you an example! Jashin! Give me a good kill!"

Yahiko's Rinnegan eyes widened at _Jashin_. So…that's who this guy was. Well versed in information, Yahiko knew that Jashin was 'god' of war and violence, and its followers were experts of exactly that. Yahiko's reports told him that Hidan was merely an _immortal _S-ranked ninja around the age of twenty who was fed up that his village resigned as a ninja…now he could see why. Hidan…merely wanted to kill.

"I don't want to fight you," Yahiko said, his eyes narrowing down at his target, who began laughing maniacally. "I only want to-"

"It's time to feel the pain!" Hidan shouted out, his voice reaching the edge of insanity. "Hahahaha! I'm gonna curse you! You're fucking done!"

Time immediately slowed down. Instant by instant, Yahiko's powerful eyes observed as Hidan leaned forward, his hands reaching backwards to pull out his weapon. This man was the perfect definition of a follower of Jashin…insane and blood crazy. Yahiko didn't expect anything less. Well, he had to measure out Hidan's general ability at some point, and he might as well get started now.

Yahiko threw out his arms widespread, his palms facing outward, while Hidan hadn't even managed to reach his weapon yet. Reaching out his chakra, Yahiko connected it with the two objects he desired, and completed the jutsu.

"_Bansho Tenin!_"

Yahiko clapped his hands back together, just as Hidan reached his sword. Instantly, two trees on the sides of the path, on their left and right side, uprooted out of the ground and slammed into the surprised Hidan, squishing him in between.

"_Shinra Tensei!_

Throwing his palms forward, Yahiko blasted Hidan and the trees along the path, sending the gray haired ninja flying backwards. Connecting with the ground painfully and rolling around for several yards, Hidan flipped up to his feet, skidding to a stop.

Yahiko's sharp eyes waited for Hidan to make an attack, but he didn't see anything coming. He quickly scanned the hesitant opponent…what was he waiting for? Looking down at his feet, Yahiko caught something that threw him a little off…Hidan didn't have a shadow! How…was that possible?

Suddenly, Yahiko contracted as if someone behind him was wrapped around his body, holding him tightly. What was happening to him? There's no way that Hidan could use force jutsu…wait! Yahiko quickly looked down, and sure enough, he saw what he had expected.

Hidan's shadow form was currently holding his own shadow, maintaining a strong hold on him. Interesting…whatever Hidan's shadow did to his shadow actually hurt him…that reminded him a lot of a certain clan from Konoha…

"Using your shadow as a weapon," Yahiko spoke out to him, his voice calm and clear. "You couldn't be a Nara, could you?"

Hidan snorted, before spitting to the side as he walked slowly toward Yahiko, twirling his scythe around.

"Ha! Are you kidding? Don't even think about comparing that stupid clan to my power! The Nara's are a clan of pagan morons who have abused Jashin's powers! The powers of shadow…they use it, but they don't use it the way it's supposed to be used! There isn't one of them how has mastered the Shadow Arts and gained immortality like I have!"

Yahiko nodded, assessing all of the information. He didn't know much about the shadow arts, but apparently they are used by both the Nara and followers of Jashin. That made this battle tricky…he had to watch for both Hidan and his shadow. This was harder than usual because Hidan's shadow seemed to have departed itself from Hidan himself, moving around freely. That was certainly something he had never heard a Nara capable of doing.

Yahiko took a deep breath, preparing his next move. He focused his chakra in a point in front of him, and activated a jutsu without the need of hand-seals. Immediately, two shadow clones appeared in front of him, rushing toward the surprised Hidan. Black blades erupted from their sleeves, and they were about to reach Hidan, when suddenly, something incredible happened.

Hidan's shadow let go of Yahiko, and caught up with his clones in less than a second, using incredible speeds. The shadow then stabbed his clones' shadows through their hearts, causing them to disperse into smoke. Hidan, after seeing this, started laughing, clearly amused at what had happened.

"Haha! You think you're shadow clones can compare to mine?" he mocked. Suddenly, Hidan's shadow began to crawl out of the ground, until it stood standing next to Hidan, the exact image of the user. However, unlike a normal shadow clone, Hidan's shadow still looked like a shadow…it was completely black; a silhouette of Hidan. The silhouette even had its own three bladed scythe, and was standing in the same pose as Hidan.

"Let's do it!" Hidan shouted out, running forward with his shadow clone. However, before they reached Yahiko, they threw their scythes out, controlling them with long ropes from their sleeves.

Yahiko nodded his head, pleased with how this was going. Hidan was certainly talented. And Yahiko would definitely recruit him into Akatsuki. Now, he merely had to convince him. He was done sizing up Hidan's abilities; this battle was going to end.

Yahiko held out his palms, facing the ground, and immediately, again without the need of hand-seals, water began to pump out of them at incredible rates. Before the scythes could reach him, he raised him palms up, and the water flew upwards, forming a shield.

Hidan laughed at this, and just as he expected, his blades began to pass through the water without a problem. However, to his great surprise, his orange haired opponent waved his hands again, and the water froze solid, capturing the blades in them. Hidan's eyes widened, and in slight panic, he and his shadow pulled their ropes, trying to yank back the blades, but they wouldn't budge.

"Fuck you!" he yelled out Yahiko, trying to yank back his scythe. "Give me my scythe back! You suck man!"

Yahiko ignored the man's ranting, and he crossed his arms across his chest. His body completely straight, he fell backward, his body absorbing into the earth. Not even a second passing from when he fell backward, Yahiko exited the ground in the same way behind Hidan, his eyes narrowing down on his target.

While Hidan was pulling on his scythe, still thinking that Yahiko was on the other side of the opaque shield of ice, Yahiko widened his stance before slamming his fist in the ground. His fist completely in the earth, he twisted it, sending a trail of earth toward the cussing Hidan.

Hidan screamed as suddenly, the earth around his feet twisted and he was sent spinning into the ground. His body finally stopped spinning when only his head was above the ground, now facing Yahiko. All was quiet as both Hidan and Yahiko stared at each other for several seconds.

"You know what?" Hidan said, his voice not at all worried. "Eat a dick!"

Hidan's dark shadow began to run forward at Yahiko, leaving its scythe stuck in the ice. Yahiko responded to the attack by clapping his hands together, pushing two chakras into them. Suddenly, two wooden branches from the sides of the path erupted out of the ground, both slamming into the shadow in a split second, squishing him in between.

However, to Yahiko's surprise, the shadow merely fell back into the ground below the wood, before it climbed back out again, completely unharmed and silent. Yahiko nodded, accepting this fact. Hidan's shadow was just as invincible as he was, even more so. Summoning two more chakras through his body, clapping his hands together in a tiger seal, he took a deep breath in, preparing his attack while the shadow charged again.

Yahiko exhaled, and a thin stream of pure steam shot out of his mouth, as fast a lightening, heading in a straight line toward the shadow. Unable to move in time, the steam directly connected with the shadow, piercing through its chest. The beam continued passing through the shadow, even connecting with the shield of ice for behind it, causing it to explode into a thousand pieces.

Yahiko cut of his stream of air, and closed his mouth, observing the affect on the shadow Hidan. To his surprise again, the hole in the center of the shadows chest merely closed up, leaving it unharmed again, allowing it to continue charging forward. This shadow was tough. It was time to change strategies.

He immediately spun back in a circle while taking steps back, and held a seal up to his mouth again, though this time, pouring different chakra into it. Taking a deep breath, Yahiko exhaled once more, though this time, a stream of frost and ice came out of his mouth like a cold wind.  
The shadow was hit with the ice head on, and instead of merely dispersing and reforming like before, the actual shadow was frozen in place, ice forming around its body like a giant crystal. It was frozen successfully.

Yahiko ran by the shadow, ready to fight the actual Hidan, who by now, had actually gotten out of the ground and retrieved his scythe.

"You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?" Hidan commented, rolling his neck around. "But I'm ready to go all out – what about you?"

Yahiko shook his head. "I've seen enough," he said, his voice void of emotion. "You will be recruited into Ame – but before you argue more, let me share something with you."

Hidan lowered his scythe for a moment, preparing to listen. For a moment, Yahiko stared into his eyes, and Hidan couldn't help but twitch nervously under the glare. It felt…like the orange guy was staring into his very soul!

"I see," Yahiko commented randomly, as if he had just discovered something. "You ran away from your village because you couldn't stand their peaceful ways. In order for you to maintain your Jashin ways, you need blood. The village wouldn't allow this. So, you killed all of your neighbors and ran away, trying to follow Jashin. Akatsuki is where you should go. If you accept, I will allow you to return to the world of missions, where you will be allowed to kill again and not get in trouble. I'll send you specifically on missions where I need someone dead. You'll be able to kill again in Akatsuki, as opposed to running away from village Anbu and bounty hunters with a price on your head."

Hidan's reflex urged him to tell the guy to fuck off…but he actually stopped and thought for a moment. His religion…he didn't know how this guy knew about it, but he was right. He _needed _to kill – and this guy was offering him a job as a killer! What more could he ask for?

"I will pay you, and you will live freely in my village," Yahiko continued, seeing Hidan actually think about it. "The village will view you as a hero, just like the other Akatsuki Captains. You will be the last member to join. With your arrival, Akatsuki will truly begin. You will be the captain of a squad of ninja who will follow your ways. You'll have dangerous missions to complete…while Akatsuki's true goal is peace, blood must be shed in order to obtain and secure this peace. You can be used for that."

Hidan looked down, thinking hard. He would be able to kill again…and he wouldn't be penalized for it. He needed this…he _wanted _this…

Hidan looked up into Yahiko's eyes, his decision made. He would join Akatsuki…for Jashin.

* * *

_Konoha, Weeks Later_

Naruto woke up in his bed around seven in the morning, and after making it and dressing himself, he walked to the kitchen to make himself some morning breakfast as routine. Summer was ending, and pretty soon, the fourth year of the Academy would begin. They only had around two months for a break in between the years, and their first month was coming to an end.

Personally, Naruto couldn't wait until the Academy started again…this was going to be his last year! And after he graduated, he would become a genin on a team with Sasuke, the rookie of the year, and Hinata, the smartest of the class! And Hinata would be able to leave the Hyuga! Everything was going to be great – it was going to be just like he imagined it would be years ago when he came up with this plan. Well…except…

He hoped Hinata would return to her normal self. What happened that fateful night in the Hyuga compound had scarred her, and Naruto could tell she was really hurt from it. She had blamed herself for the cruel death of her father figure, and Neji blamed her as well, making her life in the compound a cold and frozen hell. Hiashi didn't bother training her anymore, and Naruto didn't understand what that guy was trying to do. Still, his cold treatment didn't do anything to help Hinata regain her courage.

He didn't really know how to explain it…but after that afternoon he had confronted Hinata and found out about the Hyuga, she really _had _changed…but not how he had expected. He had wanted Hinata to become the fearless troublemaker that she had been in the Orphanage, not caring about any rules, but instead…

She didn't avoid him anymore, and she wasn't as shy…but…ah, how could he put it. She was…attached to him, in a way. She clung onto him at times like her life depended on it. Naruto didn't mind it – no, he would just wait happily until she returned to her normal self, however long that took. But…

Eh, whatever. It was a little weird, and at times Naruto could be a little uncomfortable, but he got used to it quickly. She just needed a friend, and like he promised, he would be there for her.

"Yo, Naruto."

Naruto turned around at the usual greeting as his older brother walked through the entryway to the kitchen, still in his pajamas. He waved at the sleepy ninja who sat down across from Naruto at the table, yawning while he put his hands behind his head.

"Remember a while ago when we figured out why you couldn't make a bunshin," Shisui asked, causing Naruto to turn his head away in embarrassment. "Well, Itachi and I talked about it, and we came up with a solution. Today, I'm going to teach you a new technique, kage bunshin!"

Shisui expected Naruto to explode into happiness, but then he realized that his little brother didn't know what that was yet. Oh well, he would get excited when he figured out what was going on.

* * *

_Hyuga Compound_

_It was raining. Hinata looked up to the sky with worry written on her face. It rarely rained in Konoha…but she hated it when it happened. She glanced around, wanting to go inside, but before that, she needed to know where she was. She walked along the grass until she reached an edge. Looking over, she immediately recognized that she was on top of the Hokage monument…why would she be here during a rainstorm?_

_Lightning flashed across the sky, followed quickly by the roaring boom of thunder. Hinata fell to the ground in surprise, now worried for her own safety. What was she doing out here? _

_Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the side, and she turned to look at the edge of the monument cliff, squinting her eyes through the rain. It was hard to identify it at first, but she began to recognize a person walking toward her. It wasn't until that person was in close proximity until she recognized who it was – Naruto!_

_She stood up and was about to run up to him when something stopped her in her tracks. Naruto's eyes…they were…_

_Looking into his eyes, she expected to find a caring blue looking back at her, but instead, she saw a full crimson Sharingan glaring at her. And that wasn't what even scared her – the eyes were so cold, void of any emotion. That…couldn't be Naruto…that couldn't be Naruto!_

_"Hm, so you found out that it was me who killed her," Naruto stated, his face not showing any emotion. "I thought you would…no matter, you can't stop me now."_

_Hinata was horribly confused. Naruto…killed someone? What was he saying?_

_"I-I don't know what you m-mean, Naruto-k-kun!"_

_Naruto chuckled darkly, which really worried Hinata. It sounded nothing like his usual light-hearted laugh. It sounded murderous!_

_"Don't act stupid. You know what I'm talking about. I'm leaving Konoha for good, and when I return, it'll be to burn this place to the ground, in the __**blackest**__** of flames**__!"_

_Hinata's eyes widened in shock. How could he say that? Konoha may have mistreated Naruto when he was a kid, but he would never betray his village like that! _

_"You…you can't leave Konoha!" she said, the tears spilling out of her eyes disguised by the falling rain._

_"I can't stay here," Naruto responded, looking down at the village to the side. "Especially after killing her. I…I have no other choice. I'm finally leaving this sickening place. And I'm leaving you too."_

_Hinata's eyes widened again in horror. No…he couldn't leave her…he couldn't! If he left her…she…she…she couldn't live without him!_

_"No!" she shouted out at him, more tears spilling from her eyes. "I don't know what's going on…but don't leave me! Please don't leave me Naruto! You promised me!"_

_Naruto shook his head, his face still showing no emotion. "I can't stay here Hinata. I already told you that. I have to leave. Haku was right…without a purpose, living life is meaningless. But I have a purpose now. He helped me find it."_

_Hinata stared down at her own hands, her world crumbling before her. Naruto was going to leave her…unless…_

_"Take me with you," she whispered out to him, looking up into his crimson eyes. She didn't know what was going on…she didn't know who Haku was, or why Naruto even had a Sharingan, but she didn't care. "I'll go with you. I can't let you leave me!"_

_For the first time since the conversation began, Naruto's mask of ice suddenly cracked, his face showing shock for a split moment. _

_"You…you would leave all of Konoha behind…for me? You'll leave everything behind?"_

_Hinata nodded, smiling at him while the tears fell. "Of course Naruto! You mean…too much to me. You've been my best friend since we were in the orphanage, and nothing can change that! I'll leave everything to be with you!"_

_Naruto's emotionless mask completely shattered, and he looked down at himself, now staring at his hands. His head kept shaking back and forth, and his lips moved silently…almost as if he was talking to someone. What was he thinking about? For twenty seconds…he continued to stare down, as if he was having an inner conversation._

_Finally, he looked back up at Hinata, sorrow in his blood red eyes. "I'm…sorry, Hinata. You can't… You can't come with me on this journey. This is something I have to do alone."_

_Hinata's heart shattered along with the rest of her world. She felt as if her own heart had actually been ripped from her chest. Breathing was nearly impossible; the pressure was too much. This…couldn't be happening. She couldn't lose him. She…_

_Hinata stared deep into Naruto's eyes, and for some reason, she found herself being…lost by them. They continued spinning slowly, and her mind became rapidly hazy. She was losing consciousness. Eventually, the only thing she was able to see was his face, with the crimson eyes putting her to sleep. She was being hypnotized, and there was nothing she could do about it._

_"Close your eyes Hinata. Close your eyes, and when you open them, I'll be gone forever."_

_She continued crying, closing her eyes like he told her, slowly. She didn't want to close her eyes; she wanted to stay awake and run away with him! But…she didn't have a choice…his voice was laced with chakra, and his eyes were so hypnotic. The last she saw of Naruto before her eyes completely shut was him disappearing. _

_"Be strong, Hinata."_

_The voice came from behind her…she could even feel his breath on her neck. This was it. He was going to knock her out. She knew it…but she couldn't do anything about it; her body wouldn't move._

_She continued squinting her overflowing eyes shut, holding her breath, trying to hold back in her sobs. Trying to be strong, like he said. _

_And suddenly…darkness._

* * *

Hinata sat up in her bed, panting heavily. She looked around her surroundings. She was in her room. Her sheets and pillows were all over the floor, and her mattress was wet from tears and sweat. Kitsune, her plushy fox doll that Naruto had given to her in the orphanage, was lying next to her. She clutched it and brought it to her chest, squeezing it tightly while she tried to calm down her breathing. Was it a nightmare… or had Naruto really knocked her out and left the village?

She had to check. She'd periodically been having nightmares of losing Naruto ever since that afternoon…the afternoon that she realized how much she needed him. He was her courage, her strength, her hope…she needed him to live. She knew that this had become nothing short of an…_obsession_, really, and that it was unhealthy for her…but she couldn't help it. He was the light in her world.

Quickly getting dressed, she ran out of her room and through the hallways, not caring what the others thought of her, including Hiashi. It's not like Hiashi had to train her anymore, so he wouldn't care if she was gone. She had to know if Naruto was alright…she had to know.

* * *

_Later, Uchiha Compound_

Naruto had finished breakfast, and he was ready to leave his house and train with Shisui. Maybe Sasuke could come, too! He wasn't sure – Itachi, like usual, was gone off on Anbu missions, so that left Sasuke alone. Naruto knew that Sasuke was upset his brother wasn't home a lot anymore, so he tried to hang out with him as much as he could, as best friends.

The front door opened and Shisui walked through; he had left to run some errands after breakfast and had quickly left the compound.

"You ready to go, Naruto?" he asked the eager blond, who nodded his head and jumped in front of him. "Then let's go pick up Sasuke and train. You're gonna love this jutsu."

Shisui and Naruto left their house together, intending on heading out to training grounds on the outer edge of the Uchiha compound. However, before they even could walk ten feet out of their house, a Chunin Uchiha ran up to them, waving for their attention.

"Shisui-san, Naruto-san!" he yelled, catching their attention until he stood in front of them. "There is a girl out in front who wants to come in…she's not from our clan, but she says she knows you and Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes widened. Why would Hinata come to the Uchiha compound this early in the morning? That was strange…

"I'll go check it out," Naruto said, beginning to walk in that direction. "Shisui, go get Sasuke and I'll meet you guys by the training area."

Shisui shrugged but continued walking on his original path, as Naruto walked to the front entrance. Sure, Hinata had been a little 'attached' to him lately, but it's not like she would leave the Hyuga compound and come over to the Uchiha…she's never done that before!

"_Obsessed is a better word to describe her,_" the voice in his head commented. "_That Senju is messed up. I would personally stay away from her before it becomes too late…it will only hurt her later on._"

Naruto shook his head while he continued to walk, disagreeing with the voice. "No, Hinata is my best friend! We're always going to be together no matter what! I promised her that!"

The voice laughed, clearly amused. "_That was the promise of a child. Eventually, the truth will be revealed to you and you will realize that you cannot attach yourself to anything worldly. You'll have to let go of everything and everyone, and leave them all behind. That is the duty of a deity._"

"Sometimes I wonder if I should get help," Naruto sarcastically responded to the voice. "I'm fine with having a voice in my head that helps me in school, training in battle, but not one that tells me that I'm going to have to give everything else up…I'm going to be a ninja, and then I'm going to become the Uchiha Clan Head! Maybe even the Head Ninja of Konoha!"

"_Perhaps, if your destiny was that of a normal child. However, you were chosen to be my host, and that changed your destiny forever. Your destiny is far different from anyone around you…perhaps even the fate of the world rests on you._"

Naruto rolled his eyes, used to ignoring the voice when it began prophesying stupid things like that. "Sure thing. Whatever you say. I hope you know that you're crazy."

"_It is not my job to convince you. The village will take care of that. I'll have to do is guide you in the right way._"

"I think I can do better sometimes _without_ your crazy guidance," Naruto stated, almost at the front gate.

"_When the truth is revealed, you will seek my wisdom, my power, in order to exact revenge. That is when you will leave all childish things behind you, and that is when I will guide you. Just know that your perfect life, and your perfect plan, won't last long. I can already see everything coming into fruition. But who would've known…Itachi was the wild card after all! I was wondering who it was going to be, and for a while, I didn't know a single person who was capable of doing it. I even thought they might ask you to do it! Ha! But I can see the true reason as to why Itachi has been promoted to the Head of the Anbu. A natural pacifist, I can see what the affects of blood and death do to him. The council is smart! He is becoming distant…they are going to use him._"

Naruto allowed the voice to amuse him, and he remained silent instead of questioning like usual. Why not?

"_He's becoming distant,_" the voice continued, "_and at an increasing pace. I wonder how long it will take before they can convince him to do the deed! Though, I wonder how he is going to do it. Is he going to have the guts to kill both his younger brother and you?_"

This caused Naruto to stop in his tracks, mentally double-taking what he just heard.

"Wait, did you just say that Itachi was going to kill me and Sasuke?" he asked, finding that absolutely ridiculous.

"_Perhaps…but does he have it in him? Can he complete the job, or will he be unable to bring his own hand upon his closest ones? Not only that, but is he powerful enough to do it...When the Senju were wiped out, he was much stronger than Itachi is now…I don't think Itachi will be able to do it without help._"

"You're crazy," Naruto concluded, starting to walk again. "You know that, right? Most of the time I don't have any idea what the hell you're talking about."

"_All in due time, Naruto Uzumaki._"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. He hadn't heard his given name since he had been in the orphanage…that was strange. No matter. He was an Uchiha now, through and through.

Eventually, Naruto made it to the front of the Uchiha Compound, where he expected to confront Hinata. However, to his surprise, it wasn't Hinata who was waiting for him at the front gate…it was someone…pinker.

"Ah…" Naruto stumbled out, not remembering the girl's name. Kuso! He was bad with names!

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura Haruno from his class waved at him. "Sasuke said that I could come over today and hang out with you guys…"

Naruto smiled at her while his mind went back to the last couple of months. While Naruto had spent weeks dealing with Hinata's dilemma, Sasuke had apparently made a new friend. This girl…her name was probably Sakura or something…was a shy girl who sat in the front of the classroom, and was pretty smart too. She wasn't all that popular with the other girls though, but Naruto didn't like to get into that business. Most of the girls in the class had a crush on Sasuke. Naruto was dense at 'people' topics, but he was smart enough to know that. And because all of the girls went for Sasuke, they weren't friends with each other, because of competition. To him, Sakura was just another one of Sasuke's fan girls…though one of the less…extreme ones. In fact, near the end of last year, when Naruto had ate lunch with Sasuke and his guy friends again, he was surprised that they all were fine with Sakura eating lunch with them, weird.

Eh, as long as she wasn't annoying like the other fan girls, Naruto was fine with it. She was pretty cute, too, in his opinion.

"Sure," Naruto said, motioning her to come with him. "Sasuke and I are about to train, so you can come watch us for a while if you want until we're done."

Sakura nodded and smiled back at him, glad to be accepted into the compound. Her hair was short, unlike most girls in the class, and bright pink as well. Strange combo. He turned around and began walking back in Shisui's direction with Sakura, heading over to training grounds.

* * *

_Later_

"Sheesh, I feel like I'm teaching a class now!" Shisui commented nervously, looking at the entire audience before him with his Sharingan activated. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all sat down on the clean grass in the training forest by the Uchiha compound, waiting for Shisui to begin the training. "But, I guess this is what it's going to be like when I get my own genin team…the Old Man already said that I'm eligible to become a Jonin sensei! Pretty cool, huh?"

Naruto and Sasuke both nodded, and, after glancing at her two peers nervously, Sakura quickly nodded as well, unfortunately late in action.

"Um…" Shisui began, looking at the pink-haired girl in front of him with slight curiosity. "You're not Hinata…" was all he said, as if he had just realized that for the first time.

"Yeah," Sasuke spoke out for Shisui, a smirk on his face. "This is Sakura…she's another girl from our class. She's pretty smart, too."

Shisui nodded while Sakura's cheeks visibly reddened, something which none of the three boys caught on to.

"She's one of Sasuke's fan-girls," Naruto commented, trying to explain the situation more while being a smart-ass at the same time. Shisui snickered mockingly while Sasuke gave Naruto a patented death stare. Sakura, all the while, reddened up even further, nervous at being exposed in such a way.

"But I guess she's not as…rabid as the others," Naruto continued, trying to make up for her discomfort. Shisui shrugged, and clapped his hands, gaining the attention of the three Academy students before him.

"Alright," he began, once everyone was looking at him. "Without further interruption, let's begin our training! Let's start with a demonstration…Naruto, can you please attempt to create a bunshin for us?"

Naruto grumbled something under his breath, but he stood up nonetheless, forming a chakra seal in order to create the desired clone. Throwing barely any chakra into the technique, he activated the jutsu, resulting immediately with a large and unnecessary cloud of smoke which appeared next to him.

The result was pathetic, but not unexpected.

The smoke cleared, revealing a lifeless doll, which would only distract an enemy due to its own stupidity. It fell to the ground, useless, dispersing almost as loud as Sasuke's mocking laughs.

Naruto sat down, embarrassed and angered, though he didn't say anything. Whatever, he already knew that he couldn't make a clone, and so did Sasuke!

"Thanks, Naruto," Shisui said, stifling his own laughter at the stupid looking clone. The smoke cleared, and after the laughs were suppressed, all attention was once again on Shisui. "Now, err…Sakura, do you think you can explain why Naruto cannot make a clone?"

Sakura visibly shrank under all the attention, though she began to mumble a response regardless of her poor posture.

"Well…it's probably because N-Naruto doesn't have enough chakra," she responded, earning the head-nod of Shisui.

"You're correct…" Shisui stated, causing Naruto to give him a sharp look, "…by saying that lack of chakra would cause a similar affect. However, I don't think that's the case. Naruto, would you like to perform the Uchiha's signature jutsu?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, standing up once again, though much quicker. This time, Naruto flew through several memorized seals, landing on the tiger seal. Bringing his hand up to his mouth, he deeply inhaled, turning his body away from the group.

"_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_!"

Upon exhaling, a large stream of fire exited Naruto's mouth, creating a large ball of fire which traveled harmlessly away from them. This performance evoked no reaction out of Sasuke or Shisui, though Sakura's eyes shot wide open immediately. She didn't really know Naruto, well, aside from what she saw in class, and from what she saw in class she merely assumed that Naruto wasn't very talented as a ninja. That's why she immediately assumed he couldn't make a bunshin because of his lack of chakra and focus. However, performing this c-ranked ninjutsu was certainly something she wasn't capable of doing, and she thought that Sasuke was the only one below genin level that knew how to do it.

"Well, we can see now that Naruto doesn't exactly have an issue with chakra," Shisui started, noticing the change of temperature in the air as a side effect. "Unless of course you consider having boatloads of chakra a problem."

Hearing this made Sasuke's eyebrows go up in minor confusion. "Wait, that doesn't make sense," he stated, causing Shisui to look at him. "I can make a fireball just as big as Naruto's…doesn't that mean we have similar sized chakra? But I can also make a bunshin!"

Shisui smiled, glad that Sasuke had struck the main point head on. "Excatly! That's what was causing me and Itachi so much trouble as well! How come Sasuke can create a fireball as big as Naruto's, but also make a bunshin? That doesn't make much sense…but we finally found an answer!"

Naruto leaned forward unconsciously, anxious upon hearing the answer.

"Here's the deal," Shisui continued, "As a ninja with chakra flowing through our bodies, we naturally have an affinity toward a specific _elemental chakra_. That's usually what most ninjutsu is based upon, elemental techniques. There are five basic elements…water, earth, fire, lightning, and air. Each person's chakra will naturally have an _affinity_ toward one of these's elements…and only one. That's why you don't see ninja spitting out different elemental techniques during a battle."

"But Itachi can use both fire _and _water techniques!" Sasuke interrupted, finding a loophole in this idea.

Shisui only nodded. "Yep. Itachi, as an Uchiha, has an _affinity_ toward fire jutsu. That means busting out large fire jutsu isn't that hard for him, and it was pretty easy to learn. However, that doesn't mean that ninja can't use other elemental jutsu. Remember that I said affinity! That means it's much easier for a ninja to use jutsu in their chakra's affinity.

"However, ninja can learn jutsu outside their affinity. In essence, a single ninja can master all of the elements…but it's extremely difficult. In fact, I don't think any ninja has ever even done that. Kakashi, the former Head of the Anbu, is the one of the few that's capable of using four elements…fire, water, earth and lightning. But no matter how hard he tries, he can't manipulate his chakra to learn wind jutsu. His affinity was lightning, but through hard training he learned how to use other elements. I can only use two, just like Itachi; fire and water.

"Nearly all Uchiha have a natural affinity toward fire, and a powerful one too. That's why Sasuke is able to even produce a powerful fire jutsu at his age…most kids his age aren't even capable of using ninjutsu. When Naruto came into the Uchiha, we naturally trained him using our regular training methods, not even thinking whether or not his chakra was fire or not. However, we soon discovered that he was also able to produce a fire jutsu along with Sasuke. No kids his age are able to produce elemental ninjutsu at that level unless they have a strong affinity toward it…so we naturally assumed Naruto had affinity toward fire. Case solved.

"But…Itachi finally thought about it in a different way! What if Naruto _didn't _have an affinity toward fire? What if he just had such a powerful chakra that it was capable of using multiple elements, even at his young age? Naruto's chakra is stronger than yours, Sasuke, which is why you can produce a bunshin and he can't…Naruto's chakra is so powerful that he can't even produce a bunshin! That's unheard of! That means Naruto's chakra is even stronger than mine…a lot, too!

"So, because Naruto's chakra is so strong, I figured out that he'd be able to use fire jutsu even though it's not his affinity. That's why he's around the same level as you, Sasuke, who has a natural affinity in fire; because his element isn't fire! And to prove all of this…take this Naruto."

Shisui ended his speech by handing Naruto a small piece of plain paper, to the boy's confusion.

"Press some of your chakra into that paper," Shisui continued. "That will show you what affinity your chakra has."

Naruto shrugged, but he did it anyways. Pushing his inner energy into the piece of paper, he expected nothing to happen. His hand glowed a light blue for a moment, and after a second of nothing happening, the paper suddenly was cut in half as if it had been sliced perfectly with scissors.

Naruto's eyes widened with excitement, even though he didn't know what it meant.

"What does that mean?" he asked happily, watching the two pieces of paper fall to the ground after letting them go. "It split! Look!"

Shisui nodded, his own eyebrows raised up. "That's…impressive! That means that your chakra is wind, Naruto!"

Naruto frowned instantly. "But…I want it to be fire…I want to make things explode like a true Uchiha!"

Shisui was about to laugh in response, but Naruto's face was completely serious. Wind was an extremely rare element, the rarest of the main five! Naruto should be happy to have it…but he understood why Naruto was upset. Naruto had wanted to be just like an Uchiha, and that meant even having fire chakra like one. He guessed that-

"It's burning!"

Shisui turned to look at Sakura with confusion, who had just shouted out that randomly. What was burning?

"The paper is burning!" she shouting, pointing down at Naruto's feet. Shisui's eyes followed her train and landed at Naruto's feet…what the hell?

Sure enough, just like she had claimed, the two halves of paper that had been cut in half with wind chakra were now burning with a small flame, turning into ashes. What…the…_hell_?

Sasuke ran to the side of Naruto, who had taken a step back in caution. "Wait…does that mean that he really has an affinity toward fire, too?" Sasuke asked. Naruto immediately smiled, pumping his fist in the air.

"Yes! I knew I was really fire natured!" he cheered, giving Sasuke an eager high-five. Naruto was about to high-five Shisui as well, when he realized that Shisui's widened eyes hadn't left the ashes of the burnt paper…he looked shocked!

"Um…does that usually happen?" Naruto asked, not sure as to why Shisui was just shocked. Hadn't he just said that he was still able to use fire jutsu?

"Well…" Shisui said, clearly in a daze. "I…don't know…"

Naruto shrugged, indifferent. As long as the paper showed him that he had fire jutsu, he was happy with it. It took another thirty seconds for Shisui to return to his normal self and resume the lesson again, once everyone was staring at him.

"Hm…" he hummed, shaking his head to clear his mind."Well…uh, moving on…let's talk about how to fix Naruto's problem. You're chakra is special…_ahem_…and, well, you won't be able to make a normal bunshin. So, Itachi and I came up with an alternative. You're gonna love this, trust me. It's a super jutsu that only the best of ninja know! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Once again, Shisui expected the kids to be in awe, but their facial expressions didn't change like he thought they would. He would just have to demonstrate to them how awesome this jutsu really was. But first, he would have to explain it to them first.

"Let me explain," he began, in a matter-of-fact tone. "The shadow clone jutsu is-"

"Naruto!"

Everyone looked behind in surprise when a serious voice shouted out Naruto's name. Naruto turned in surprise, and adding on to his shock, he saw a distant Hinata…running toward him!

"Oh, hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out happily. He was glad that she could come to this training session – maybe they could even train together! Wait…why was she running at him? It was almost as if she was dead sprinting…she wasn't slowing down…wait, hold on-

"Humph!" Naruto grunted out in pain as Hinata literally tackled him to the forest floor in front of everyone, surprising all of them. He shook his head clear as he was lying on the ground, with Hinata on top of him.

"Um…hi," he said, curious as to what was going on. He frowned when he finally made eye contact with Hinata in front of him. Her face…her eyes…she was crying! Why would she be crying?

"Oh, Naruto!" she said, her voice clearly on the edge of breaking. She buried her head into his chest, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace, almost as if he would disappear if she let go. "I thought I'd lost you!"

Naruto was confused. "W-What do you mean? You know where I always am!"

She shook her head and continued sobbing into his chest relentlessly. Naruto looked quickly at both Sasuke and Shisui, his eyes pleading for help or an explanation. Both of the boys shrugged, just as clueless as Naruto was about the situation.

"I-It was raining..._sob_…and were on the Hokage monument…_sob_…and…and…"

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto interrupted, sitting her up so that she was in front of him on the ground. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders, trying to square her and make eye-contact. "Slow down! Just tell me what happened clearly!"

She nodded, looking him straight in the eyes and taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Last night, I had a nightmare where I was with you on top of the Hokage monument," she started, though Naruto didn't let her continue.

"See? It was just a nightmare!" Naruto said, hoping that it would help. Hinata wasn't convinced.

"But it was so clear!" she added, almost as if that changed everything. "And I remember everything clearly! You…left me."

Naruto smiled at her and shook her head. "But it was still a dream, Hinata-chan! I'm right here! And I'm not leaving you!"

Hinata still didn't seem entirely convinced. "It was so clear…you were leaving me! And…you had a Sharingan!"

Shisui's eyes immediately widened. Naruto didn't have a Sharingan…but that one night when the Kumo ninja attacked…Madara had taken control over Naruto's body, and Shisui saw the Sharingan portrayed in the boy's eyes…

"That's just silly," Shisui interjected, walking over to them with a calm voice, helping the two up to their feet. "Naruto doesn't have the Uchiha bloodline…which means that he can't have a Sharingan. Why don't we just relax for a moment and you can tell us what you saw in this nightmare that made you so upset."

Hinata nodded her head, and she smiled to thank Shisui for helping her up.

"I wish I had a Sharingan," Naruto commented calmly, trying to lighten up the mood. "Then I'd be able to hypnotize people like Shisui!"

Hinata immediately froze. Did he just say…hypnotize?

"Just cause you have the Sharingan doesn't mean that you can hypnotize people," Sasuke commented, walking over to them as well with Sakura close behind him. "Shisui's the only one who can actually hypnotize someone with his Sharingan."

Naruto scoffed and started arguing with Sasuke about how if he had a Sharingan, it would be even stronger than Itachi's and Shisui's combined, but Hinata couldn't even hear them. Her mind was in shock; she had just made eye contact with Shisui's activated Sharingan, and her heart nearly flipped over.

"That's…the Sharingan…" she mumbled out, backing away from Shisui slowly. Everyone stopped arguing and turned to look at her again.

"What Sharingan?" Naruto asked, thinking that he missed a part.

"That's the Sharingan I saw in my dream!"

Naruto was at a loss. Didn't all Sharingan look the similar?

"Don't worry about it, Hinata," Shisui waved off, thinking along the same lines as Naruto. "All fully activated Sharingan look the same…there's barely any difference in each individuals!"

Hinata shook her head, still backing away. "No," she said breathlessly. "_That's_ the Sharingan that I saw…and Naruto…he hypnotized me…he told me to be still and close my eyes, and I had no control over my body!"

Shisui was silenced. As far as he knew, he was the only Uchiha with those unique powers of hypnotism. Hinata seemed convinced that his eyes were the ones she saw…but why would she see them through Naruto?"

"Why don't we all just sit down," Shisui recommended, his arm behind his head nervously. "Hinata, I think you need to tell us about this dream of yours that you had."

* * *

_Ame_

"Summon the village. The time has finally come."

Konan's eyes widened in surprise. She had walked into Yahiko's bedroom that morning, and she had expected to kindly awaken her boyfriend, the Leader of Ame. However, he was already sitting on the side of his bed, fully dressed in an Akatsuki robe, staring down in his hands, which were holding a small framed picture.

"It's really that time, isn't it," Konan said, sitting down next to him on the bed. She looked down at the picture, and she wasn't surprised what the picture was of. The picture had been taken years ago in Ame, in front of a humble cabin. Yahiko was kneeling down on one knee, trying to look important, Konan was quietly sitting next to him giggling, Nagato was sitting on the other side of Yahiko a small smile on his face, all while Jiraiya was crouching behind them, smiling at the camera as well.

"Yes," Yahiko responded, his Rinnegan eyes locked on the red-haired Nagato. "Back then, no matter that the time was short, we all felt on top of the world. We had each other…as well as Jiraiya sensei…but things went bad. He abandoned us, and because of that, Nagato was killed. I will never forget that pain…but it made us grow strong. And now, soon, you and I will actually stand on top of the world. And there will finally be peace...just like Nagato had wanted."

Yahiko turned his eyes toward Konan next to him, and to her surprise, his Rinnegan was deactivated, and she found herself lost in his natural blue eyes, full of love and caring, unlike the hardened and cold spirals of the Rinnegan.

"I love you," Yahiko said, placing a hand on her cheek, holding her blushing face. He did not smile, nor did he laugh. He looked her in the eyes completely serious. They were both in their early twenties, but they had gone through a lifetime of misery and hardship together, and survived. "I love you so much…you can't understand how much you mean to me."

Konan smiled, and closed the distance between them, pressing her lips lightly against his. When they parted, Yahiko continued to lean his head against hers, so his forehead was pressing against hers. His eyes were closed, and he smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We've come so far," he continued, his eyes still closed. "We've grown so much…Nagato would be proud. We're finally going to change the world, and today is going to be the official start of that change. Now go; summon the village to the front of the Akatsuki tower. I'll gather my Captains. The time has finally come!"

Konan nodded, excitement and pure happiness showing on her beaming face. She jumped off of the bed, and quickly ran out of the room, preparing to summon the village. Yahiko smiled after her, and he stood up, preparing to leave his room as well. However, before he left, he placed the precious picture carefully on the stand next to his bed.

"It's time, Nagato," he said, looking down at the picture, specifically on the smiling face of his red-headed best friend. "I've found the answer. I've kept my promise. It's time for the world to change."

* * *

_Outside_

Children ran around outside in the streets of Ame, each and every one taking full advantage of the lack of rain in the sky. Ninja young and old were honing their skills on various training grounds, and household wives strung up the laundry on lines outside, using the sun to dry them. Romantics had taken their girlfriends to the top of high sky scrapers. Everything was normal in the village; even sporadic crowds of fangirls would squeal in awe at the occasional passing Akatsuki Captain.

However, all of the daily activity seemed to stop when people began pointing high above at the sky. In the view of an outsider, one might speculate that there was an eagle or another large bird of some sort soaring high in the air above them. However, to all the inhabitants of Ame, they immediately recognized the figure as the Angel of Ame.

Word passed through the busy city quickly, and soon nearly the entire village was outside of the buildings, looking up in the air in either wonder or curiosity. In the past, the public appearance of the angel was a sign that their god, the Leader of Ame, wished to talk to the village. However, they waited patiently, looking for any sort of sign from the flying goddess.

Suddenly, to the surprise of all, a sheet of white began to fall from the sky, almost as if snow was falling. The citizens knew different. Sheets of paper began to envelop the entire city, covering the entire place like snow. Children laughed as they tried to catch as many sheets of paper as they could, while adults merely snatched one out of the air. Looking on it, they were surprised to see one image on each piece of paper; a red cloud; the symbol of Akatsuki.

And this symbol meant only one thing; their god had summoned them to the Akatsuki Tower.

The entire city erupted into life again. People ran back to their homes to tell others, or to merely gather their things, and some merely headed straight for the Akatsuki Tower, the tallest tower in all of Ame, which was located in the center of the city. The paper would soon disperse and disappear, but the message had been delivered.

Within half the hour, hundreds and hundreds of people were all crowded in front of the Akatsuki Tower, or in the buildings in front of it, peering out the window.

* * *

_Akatsuki Tower_

Before him stood the nine members of Akatsuki, standing in numerical order, beginning with _One_, Konan, the first Captain, and ending with _Nine_, Hidan, the newest Captain. Each ninja before him was classified as S-ranked, and they were quite possibly the most powerful ninja of each of their individual villages. However, they had been cast aside, rejected from their homes, forced to live a life on the run…until he had given them a purpose.

Now, these deadly killers were loved by their village, respected by all. And he, the Leader of Akatsuki, was a god to its people, and a hero to the Captains.

"I have summoned you all here this morning, because today marks the true beginning of Akatsuki." Yahiko began, standing in front of them, wearing his Akatsuki robe with the kanji _Zero _written on the back. "And therefore, today marks the true beginning of bringing peace to the world."

"Akatsuki has one final goal that is to be achieved, and that is peace for the world," he continued. "However, each of you has a different goal. All of you have different reasons for joining Akatsuki, and all of you have different goals you want to achieve through Akatsuki. All of you are S-ranked criminals who were deemed too powerful and too dangerous to remain in the village."

"However, all of you, each with a different past, are standing next to each other to achieve the same future. Separate, we are criminals, but together…we are a family." Yahiko's Rinnegan eyes landed on Konan as he finished the last part, who was smiling at him proudly.

"Now, come with me, and I will anoint all of you in front of the village. The first layer of Akatsuki has been completed; we have acquired all of the necessary Captains. Each of you will be recognized in front of Ame, your new village, and I will announce the tasks of this organization.

"May the sun rise with us, Akatsuki, and may it set on a peaceful world, rid of war and torment."

* * *

_Outside_

The entire village murmured in anticipation as they waited beneath the lower balcony of the Akatsuki tower. However, all chattering immediately ceased when they spotted an orange-haired man come into view, standing against the balcony rail, followed by nine other ninja dressed in Akatsuki robes, all who lined up against the rail as well.

Just as quickly as the silence appeared, it vanished, and soon the entire population burst into cheers and applause upon seeing their god and their heroes in public.

The cheering continued for a minute or so, until the Leader of Ame raised his hands for silence, which came quickly back to him. He then casted a seal-less jutsu on himself, amplifying his voice through chakra so that he could be heard by everyone.

"A long time ago Ame was used as a battleground by the Great Nations," Yahiko began. His voice was powerful and amplified, and it could be heard perfectly through every inch of the city. "A long time ago, Hanzo ruled this city with an iron fist, leading it into famine and misery. A long time ago, I sat by and watched my parents be slaughtered by Konoha ninja in front of me."

Silence covered the crowd. Those old enough to remember these harsh times lowered their heads in memory.

"But I survived!" Yahiko shouted, gripping the rail tightly. "And so did all of you! And I grew from the experience; I became strong. And so have you! Separately, each and every one of us has been hurt by the past, and we struggle to see a better future. But together, we are a strong nation! We can achieve that better future!

"The time has come where Ame joined the ranks of Great Nations! I have searched all of the nations and gathered with me nine ninja who's power is legendary. They have abandoned their villages, and they are now loyal to us, Ame. With these ninja, we can construct a nation even greater than the other five!

"Today marks the true birth of Akatsuki. Akatsuki is not only made of these nine ninja behind me. Akatsuki will soon be made of any ninja who is deemed fit to join it. These nine ninja: Konan, Kimimaro, Raizo, Sasori, Kakuzu, Orochimaru, Zetsu, Deidara and Hidan; these will be the Captains of individual squads. In around a month's time, there will be 'auditions' for spots under these Captains. The strongest among you will become the Lieutenants of the Captains, and the next 50 or so will be ranked under.

"However, this invitation to join Akatsuki is not just for Ame. Konan will be sending invitations to all of the great villages, to ninja who wish to leave and join a better nation. Ame alone is too small to be near the same military strength of the other nations – powerful captains are not enough. We need more of a military force, and we will need to recruit other ninja from other villages.

"Akatsuki will grow in size, and from there, we can spread our peace to the rest of the nations. Akatsuki will soon be the _only _ninja system in the world…and only then can there be true peace. We will also integrate the forces of Oto to our nation, as they are already loyal to Orochimaru.

"Until that time comes, I will establish the Akatsuki Academy within Ame, were those who wish to become ninja and join Akatsuki can go. Once you pass the Academy, you will be assigned to a squad. Within the squad, which will grow over time, the top ten ninja will be ranked, and all must follow the orders of the Lieutenant and the Captain.

"If this system is established, the other nations will be unable to ignore our growing power. That is when I will globally declare this nation a Great Village, and have the other Kage's acknowledge this. From there, Akatsuki will be hired more, and we will gain more money, which is needed if we are to integrate more people. We will gather and collect money until we have more than enough to support us.

"That is when Akatsuki will spread throughout the world. There will be war and death at first, but once we take over the ninja villages, there will be peace! There will never be any wars and deaths again! We can protect the next generation from the same wars which destroyed ours!

"Yes…Akatsuki has truly begun. The sun has finally risen to illuminate the world with the glorious daybreak. _Akatsuki_…Akatsuki is the answer!"

* * *

_Kiri – Weeks Later_

Packing the last few things into his small traveling bag, he sighed, looking around his room for the last time. Ever since he had been a small boy, he had been treated differently from others because of the who he was. Instead of going to the Academy, he had been trained by a master to hone his skills in ninjutsu. His entire life, he never had any friends, nor did he have a family. The only person he had…was his master.

Who had just tried to kill him.

The boy took a deep breath to stop the tears from falling from his eyes. He had nothing, anymore. He was thirteen years old…his entire purpose had been to serve his master and fight for Kiri…but everything he had held dear in his life had crumbled down before him. His master had tried to kill him…only for the power that was inside of him.

He hated being different. He had enough; this was the final straw. No one trusted him, apparently not even his master. He was going to leave Kiri for good.

Pulling out a unique object, he stepped over to the side of his room, where he opened the window. He wore only humble robes, and he took with him only his money and a bag with his personal belongings in it. He was leaving everything behind…Kiri just wouldn't work for him.

He jumped out of the window and scaled the building until he reached the roof. Once he was on top of the building, he slowly pulled out something from his pocket – a piece of paper, which he unfolded, looking at it once more.

On the front of the paper was a strange symbol of a red cloud…he didn't really get that part, but on the back of the paper was a simple message:

_Akatsuki – The Red Dawn – Ame. A place where you are given a second chance. A system bound to change the world. Any ninja who wishes to leave their village is welcome to join this organization, with the promise of a new beginning, no matter your past, and a chance to help with the dawn of a new world._

He had nowhere to go…but he had found this message, and he knew. He usually traveled alone…but he was smart enough to know that eventually he would run out of money and food. A new chance…for a new beginning…he would go to Ame, and see what this Akatsuki was really about.

Bringing his weapon up to his face, he blew a bubble around himself, and promptly floated up to the air, flying in the direction of Ame.

* * *

_Land of Rice_

_Akatsuki – The Red Dawn – Ame. A place where you are given a second chance. A system bound to change the world. Any ninja who wishes to leave their village is welcome to join this organization, with the promise of a new beginning, no matter your past, and a chance to help with the dawn of a new world._

She sighed as she flipped the paper over, looking at the strange red cloud. Ever since that man with the crimson eyes had killed her family, her life had gone to hell. She was still eleven, almost turning twelve, and the world didn't seem to hold a place for her. She was unique; she had the power of crystals, but no way to use it.

The entire land around her, including Oto, had been offered to join this organization called Akatsuki. Oto's leader, Orochimaru, was even said to be a Captain there.

She had nowhere else to go…she would have to go to Ame. It didn't sound too bad either…this would be her chance to grow strong, in hopes that one day, she would be able to confront the man with crimson eyes, and avenge her family.

* * *

_Konoha_

Naruto frowned as he looked at the piece of paper with the red cloud on it. He shrugged and curled it up, promptly tossing it away in the garbage can in the kitchen.

"_This can't be Hanzo's doing,"_ the voice inside his head commented. "_So then the rumors must be true. Ame must have a new leader._"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, Shisui mentioned something about that before."

"_This leader would have to be extremely powerful in order to have defeated Hanzo…wait…is there a chance…?_"

Naruto frowned at the unclear thoughts in his head. "A chance that what?"

"_There were also rumors that I heard, a long time ago, that the Rinnegan had awakened within a boy in Ame. If anyone was strong enough to defeat Hanzo, it would be someone with a Rinnegan!_"

"So?"

"_Hahaha…I would keep an eye on Akatsuki for now. I have little doubts that this new Leader of Ame isn't lying when he says that he is going to do something revolutionary. If anyone has the power to change the world…it's someone with a Rinnegan._"

Naruto shrugged again, not really focusing on the crazy thoughts in his head. After all, the final year of the Academy would begin in merely several days!

"_Yes…then, the adventure will truly begin._"

* * *

_End_

(A/N 1): If you want to see how long until the next chapter comes out, check my profile, where I have a Current Incoming Chapter Progress, and every time I write, I update it, and you'll know how much longer.

(A/N 2): I haven't had the space to add in any recent Fugaku, Mikoto, and Hanabi, and I'll be working on that.

* * *

Real A/N: Sorry this one took a while to come out. Unfortunately I was recently overcome by the phenomenon of Modern Warfare Two. If you've ever played it, then you'll understand how hard it was for me to get off the xbox and onto this computer to write.

Anywho…the real story's almost here. Yeah, we all love the beginning of Naruto's story, but Kishimoto basically wrote that, not me. After the Genin Exams is when the fun starts, but after the Chunin Exams is when the real fun begins. That's when you truly won't know what's gonna happen next, and hopefully you'll like that.

Btw, if you're wondering why Hinata hasn't unleashed any mokuton hell yet, think about it for a moment; she's been raised in the Hyuga since she was like four. The Hyuga don't teach any ninjutsu…only Jyuuken. They don't even know _how _to teach her Jyuuken. She'll have to figure that out on her own.

Well, Akatsuki is truly beginning. This is one of the reasons why I switched Nagato and Yahiko…you can tell the different of Yahiko's leadership as opposed to Nagato's. He's basically forming his own ninja system from scratch. If you were a little confused, here is going to be Ame's ninja system:

**Akatsuki Student** (kids are taught what it means to be a ninja, Akatsuki's goals, history of Akatsuki and its members, and stuff you learn in normal school.)

**Akatsuki Apprentice** (ninja are paired up in groups of three and go on missions with higher level ninja, such as Lieutenants or high ranked squad members, to gain experience in the real world.)

**Akatsuki Squad Member**: (ninja are assigned to a squad, under a captain.)

**Akatsuki High Ranking Squad Member **(because there will be 50+ ninja per squad and growing, the top ten are ranked. These high ranked ninja are powerful, and experienced enough to tutor Akatsuki Apprentices

**Akatsuki Lieutenant **(the second command of a individual squad, and therefore, the second strongest, handpicked by the Captain. A captain, and example being Orochimaru, will look at all the ninja he wishes to recruit, and he will choose whoever he thinks is the overall strongest. (He's gonna end up choosing Kabuto, just cause he had previous experience with him.))

**Akatsuki Captain** (There are nine Akatsuki Captains, all head of their squads. The captains are rarely sent on missions, aside from dangerous assassinations, espionage, ect. **Important**: this will be explained later, but each Captain is also a part of Squad Zero, which is Yahiko's Squad.)

**Akatsuki Leader **(Yahiko, the leader of Akatsuki, Ame, and Squad Zero. Protecter of Akatsuki and its goals. Should there be a dangerous Jinchuuriki or something that needs to be captured or eliminated, he will send ninja from his Squad Zero (other Captains) to retrieve or kill them.

Note that all of this will be explained in detail in later chapters, and it shouldn't be too confusing. If you know anything about Bleach, this should be second nature. Also note that each squad will be chosen for particular skills. There will be powerhouse squads (i.e. Hidan), search and destroy squads (i.e. Zetsu) and healing squads (i.e. Konan).

Well…on to the list of the awesome people who are the reason this chapter came out! I assure you, if none of these people reviewed, then you wouldn't have read this chapter at all! If you find your name on the following list, it can only mean one thing…you rock!

_

* * *

List of Awesomeness _

Akira Stridder

beast keeper 9

ArashiKage Naruto

Vallavarayan

animefanbren

Gladiis

Kyuubi123***

Slayer End

Sebine

poloport

Reader-Rabbit93

Rom Nom Nom

roboguy45

Narutopokefan

fanficreader71

Ulquiorra4163

Tobi274

lord Martiya

shinonigga

Kokuhi

OverLordRevan

Kitsune No Sennin

Leaf Ranger

Sal-91***

angeredblackman

OnGuard

honeywitch

reven228

Astronomical Apparatus11

Riku Uzumaki

hhrforeverhhr

No- I'm not on facebook.

FLaTone

Sonofsparda

Hanzo of the Salamander

KaOn KaI

cmcwiki

Junky

Dragon Man 180

Subzero-Wolf

The Darkest wizard

Pokethat

SlayerX86

Learn Patience

Sword2010

sleepingdragon504

sabbath9997

Shikakitsune

Upon a Pale Horse

ILiveADaydream

Kaiser Bloodlust

Yeah1014

SilentSinger948

fox tamer 113

Thousand Tailed Holy FlashFang

Muffinzz

Dan***

Bruuz

Chewie Cookies

VegetaPrinceofDarkness

Some guy

The real leghendary supersayji

mackjav

andrewTHATSME

Brady

nuit*nothing

Morthasa

Savaris

raw666

GenoBeast

Drakedruid***

Me Yeah. Me

FamousFox89 aka the black Crow

Carlos

Ppsh

Animus of Masada

FANATIC1229

uzumaki181

Anonymous Reviewer

_

* * *

FAQ_

Q: Orochimaru is now a part of the Akatsuki but is he like his canon self and will betray the village soon enough to fuel his ambition to be immortal? He seemed pretty chill this chapter and I was wondering whether or not he had changed and is truthfully loyal to the Akatsuki.

A: _He's gonna be like his canon self in every way – and hopefully every character will react in that manner. However, Nagato is not the leader of Akatsuki…will Yahiko have reached to Orochimaru unlike Nagato? Does Orochimaru have more of a reason to stay? You'll find out soon enough._

Q: Are you going include the recent revelations (the uzumaki's special 'body') in this fic ?

A: _I'm gonna try to include what I can, and what makes sense. I'm kinda annoyed though that Kishimoto keeps dropping these random ass powers for little reason. _

Q: WTF is with this fixation with describing Hinata as 'shy'? FACT: She's been friends with Naruto for a long time. Their friendship is pretty open and quite well known to everyone based on previous chapters. There's a lot of weakness in your dialogue, many things just seem unnatural. You have a very weak understanding of human behavior and your writing suffers for it. There's a lot of transparent contrived bullshit as well, you're just pulling this out of your ass as you go along and the horrid lack of planning is glaring.

A: _First off, I'm not the one who thinks Hinata is shy. This is coming from an 11-year-old who has had minimal experience in friendship and other social experience. Perhaps you, as a teenager or adult, have a large enough vocabulary and life experience that you can accurately analyze her behavior and place a better description on it, but Naruto, who is classified as a moron in canon, is unable to think of another description aside from shy. Perhaps I could've used another word with different reasoning, but I think 'shy' is more realistic for Naruto. I wish you would give different examples of my erred dialogue, so that I can actually make use of your review and make the story better. However, quite little aside from dialogue is made up on the go. I have a 30 page and growing document on word labeled 'Ideas' where I have constructed an outline for the entire story. I already know where to go from here, and how it's all gonna end. Thanks for the…vivid review, and I hope my dialogue continues to improve as the story continues. Perhaps I don't have a good view on human behavior, but I'll try my best with what little experience I have in hopes that the story will suffer less. Review again if you feel like helping me out and telling me how to make the dialogue better._

Q: While you showed and said in the (last) chapter that Naruto is getting more synchronized with the line's of thought of Madara, does this have something to do with the merging of their chakra's or is it just because of the amount of time Madara has spent in the meanwhile talking to Naruto and "helping" him with his education?

A: _I would say that it is a little combination of both. You can tell that Madara's chakra is slowly leaking into Naruto's, as the chakra paper burst into fire, though not until a little after it was cut in half. That means that there is an undeniable hint of fire chakra in Naruto, which is Madara. However, Naruto is synchronizing more with Madara because he is becoming more familiar with him. He is no longer surprised to hear the voice in his head, and they talk together all the time. Naruto is slowly trusting the voice; after all, the voice has yet to be wrong when helping him._

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and look forward to further updates! Please review what you thought about this chapter if you want to be on the list of awesomeness, and if you ask a good question, I'll answer it in the FAQ. Peace,

-williams5505


	10. The Calm Before the Storm

Hey everyone! *_Author quickly ducks as readers throw hundreds of shuriken at him_*

…Okay, I deserve that. This was a long wait, and I hate that too. This chapter was unbelievably hard to write. When I think about this story at night, I think about the awesome parts that haven't happened yet, not chapters leading up to them, so it was hard to actually finish this.

But bear with me! The action, plot twists, and everything else comes sooner than you think! Naruto becomes a genin next chapter, and like Madara warns, let's assume that not everything will remain happy and perfect for him.

Let's not waste any more time; here's the chapter. Enjoy it and **read the A/N at the end!** That's right. I even bolded that part.

Sinister Chakra

Book 1: The Beginning

Chapter 10: The Calm before the Storm

_

* * *

Uchiha Compound – Early Morning_

"Good morning, Naruto!" Mikoto greeted smiling as Naruto walked through the front sliding door after knocking politely. She motioned him over to the table where Sasuke, Fugaku, and surprisingly Itachi were sitting down to eat, breakfast about to be served. "You're just in time for breakfast! Sit down while I go make an extra plate for you!"

"Arigato, ka-san," Naruto said while bowing politely. He walked over to the table and took a seat next to Sasuke. It didn't take more than a second of introductions for Mikoto to return to the table, placing a plate full of delicious looking food in front of Naruto.

"Alright now," Mikoto said happily once she was seated. "Everybody say grace!"

"Itadakimasu!" everyone said in unison, clapping their hands together. Immediately after, they began eating the food, everyone enjoying it immensely.

"So, are you boys excited for the first day of the Academy?" Mikoto asked, looking over to Sasuke and Naruto. "This is your last year! After this, you get to go out into the real ninja world!"

Sasuke scoffed. "I'm more excited for the last day of school, not the first. We're gonna have a lot of homework and tests…that's nothing to look forward to. But at graduation…_then_ we get to become real ninjas!"

Naruto couldn't help but nod and agree. "And Hinata will finally be free."

Everyone sort of was put off by the unusual wording of Naruto's sentence, but no one seemed to want to comment on why he said it like that. An awkward silence seemed to fill the air, until Itachi decided to break it.

"Enough. There are more important things to discuss," he stated calmly, as if that wasn't rude at all. "Surely the current news on the ninja world's dilemma is more important than whether or not Naruto can play 'ninja' with Hinata each day."

Mikoto gave her eldest son a scowl and a fierce glare, both of which he chose to ignore. "Don't be rude, Itachi-kun," she chided, patting her mouth clean with her napkin. "You know how important Naruto's friendship with Hinata is to him!"

Itachi continued, seemingly oblivious to her request. "The ninja world is changing as we know it," he stated, his voice once again perfectly level and void of emotion. "Perhaps when they graduate, they won't even be able to become ninja for Konoha."

This time, it was Fugaku who intervened, curious as to what Itachi meant by that. "You don't really believe that this "Akatsuki" business is really going to make that big of a deal, do you?" he asked Itachi, wanting to hear the opinion of his eldest son.

Itachi set his face into a deep frown. "I've seen the Leader of Ame with my own eyes. I've witnessed his power! If any ninja was strong enough to destroy the world, it would be that man…the man capable of defeating the legendary Hanzo when he was my age!"

No one interrupted Itachi, as he seemed intent on continuing. "He declared Akatsuki a nation! He boldly informed the entire ninja world that anyone is welcome to abandon their village to join his! Ame already by far is the largest growing ninja village, and by far the most advanced…they have _skyscrapers _in their village! They manufacture their own weapons by the _thousands_!"

"So what if Ame grows," Fugaku commented. "Their growth has nothing to do about whether or not Sasuke and Naruto become Konoha ninja."

Itachi shook his head. "I have an important mission to go on today. As Captain of the Anbu, I am personally escorting the Hokage to a meeting of all the land's Kage's…a meeting summoned by the Leader of Ame himself. The Hokage told me that he wishes to declare Ame a Great Village! _That's _how much he's already changing the ninja system!"

"And what's the matter with that," Mikoto questioned, still eating her meal whereas Itachi's was left forgotten. She wasn't a ninja herself, but she knew more about the ninja world than nearly any civilian, being wife of the Uchiha Clan Head. "Ame being a great village has nothing to do with us!"

Itachi shook his head again, clearly becoming agitated. "No one gets it but me and Shisui! There's a reason behind everything! Why would the Leader of Ame want to become a Great Village? What would a village which already has the ninja force of a Great Village gain from actually becoming one?"

"Money," Fugaku and Mikoto stated in unison after a moment of thought.

"Exactly!" Itachi quickly resumed. "And when Ame amasses more money to their already booming _city_, they'll be able to support even _more _ninja who want to join forces with them…there are reports that all of Oto, the majority of Kusa, Yuki, and so many other minor villages have immigrated with Ame! Ame will become a national power, with a ninja force stronger than all of the Great Villages combined and the money to support its foundation!"

Both Fugaku and Mikoto were slightly put off by this. Sasuke merely listened with slight interest while Naruto seemed to daze off into his food.

"I suppose…if Ame had the desires to take over the world," Fugaku said, somewhat jokingly.

"I don't know what the Leader of Ame desires," Itachi said, standing up from the table. "I don't know if he's some tyrant who wants to take over the world…that's not what scares me. What scares me is that _if_ he wanted to take over the ninja villages, eventually, he'll be able to. I have to prepare to leave now."

With that, Itachi dismissed himself from breakfast, striding quickly out of the room. Mikoto gave Fugaku an over exaggerated eye role, while the man merely pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing to himself.

"Oh, don't mind him," Mikoto said to everyone, particularly Naruto and Sasuke. "Itachi's…a pacifist…yeah, that's a good way to put it. Unfortunately, he was alive to witness some of the terror of the Third Great Ninja War…and ever since then, he's tried his hardest to prepare for the next war, almost being paranoid of when it would happen."

Sasuke shrugged, indifferent. Naruto on the other hand, stared into his food, his thoughts someplace else.

"_Itachi is quite clever_," the voice commented in his head. "_He seems to be one of the few who takes Akatsuki seriously."_

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, indifferent. "Nothing's going to stop me, Sasuke and Hinata from becoming ninja here at Konoha," he thought back to the voice. "It's our dream. This 'Akatsuki' can't take that away."

"_Dreams of peace can only last so long before they are replaced with dreams of hatred and revenge._"

"Hn. Whatever."

"_You don't believe me now, but in time, you will learn that the only voice of truth and reason in your life in the one you are listening to right now. You can only trust yourself and what is a part of you. You can only _dream _for yourself and what's a part of you._"

"Naruto, are you okay?" Mikoto asked the boy who was strangely staring down at his food and not moving. Naruto shook his head for a moment, and then smiled up to his mother figure.

"_Only alone can you truly succeed. You can't betray yourself, after all._"

* * *

_Ame _

Utakata swallowed hard as sat down in a waiting room before two large wooden doors, trying to crush any anxiety that was inside of him while he waited for his cue. This was is. This would decide whether or not leaving Kiri would be a good decision. Akatsuki…this strange ninja system…required that he present his skills in front of the Captains, as well as the Leader himself.

He had been staying in Ame for about a week. He was surprised…for such a gloomy area, the people were filled with energy! Akatsuki…every person he asked about talked about it with such praise! Regardless…he learned what he needed to know in order for him to join. Apparently, there were nine Captains, who were S-ranked criminals of each major village, along with other villages. He had asked who the S-ranked criminal of Kiri was…he had been expecting someone famous like Kisame, or even Zabuza…but he didn't even know the person that they had mentioned.

He was to present his talents…and then the Captains would decide what 'squad' he would be put on, and how high of a ranking he would have. He was modest of his abilities…but not enough that he wouldn't admit that he wasn't strong. He hoped that he impressed the Captains enough to ensure a high rank of any squad…he already knew how much members of Akatsuki were loved in this village. He found himself envious; S-ranked criminals were treated like heroes! Perhaps this was where he would finally be accepted, and-

"I wish they would just hurry up this process already!" a voice sounded next to him, interrupting his thoughts. "I'm starting to get bored."

Utakata turned his head to the side to observe the seemingly annoying girl who was sitting next to him. To his general surprise, she was around his age, though obviously younger, and had strange…_blue_ hair? If he were to guess, he would say that she probably belonged in the Academy program of Akatsuki.

"Why don't you just shut up," Utakata stated, not looking at the girl, but his voice clearly loud enough for her to hear. He was starting to get a headache and he was in no mood to be dealing with this annoyance before he was to be tested.

The girl immediately swiveled until she was facing him, and Utakata could see her fist clench and feel her chakra flare.

"You want to say that to my face?" she loudly threatened, earning her the attention of everyone else who was sitting nearby. "I don't think you have the guts!"

Utakata lazily looked up so that he made eye contact with her. "Learn you're place, _kid_. Some people are trying to focus here, and you have the nerves to open your mouth and talk like the arrogant brat you are."

Utakata could see a flame of anger flare in the girl's eyes, causing him to smile before he dropped his head again, looking at the floor once more.

"Well, unlike _you_," the girl continued, not dropping the loud conversation, "I don't need any preparation for this. I'm confident in my skills!"

"A usual trait in pathetic and incompetent ninja," Utakata calmly pointed out, not even turning his head to look at her. "If you were competent in your skills you'd still probably be in whatever ninja village you came from!"

The girl was infuriated. "You know _nothing _about me!"

Utakata was unmoved. "As soon as I start caring I'll let you know."

"They're ready," a voice sounded to his side, causing Utakata to turn his head to where a guard was standing there silently. "Utakata. You may enter. Do not forget to bow when the Leader presents himself."

* * *

_Akatsuki Main Training Dojo_

Raizo repositioned himself in his seat when the Leader mentioned that he had called for the next person to enter. For the past several weeks, he had been sitting with the other Captains while they tested the abilities of those who wished to enter Akatsuki. The majority of Ame, Oto, and a large amount of ninja from around the nations had already presented themselves…most Captains had chosen their second-hand-man already, their Lieutenants…but he just hadn't found someone who fit his style. Sure, he had recruited many ninja into his squad, Squad Three, but he hadn't found the right person to be his Lieutenant.

He sighed. This was certainly a long process. He was seated next to all the other Captains on a high balcony, which was above the large dojo, giving them a good view of the people below.

"You'll have to choose a Lieutenant eventually," Kimimaro noted who was sitting next to him in their number-ordered seats. Raizo merely rolled his eyes behind his dark glasses.

"You're one to talk," he retorted, not turning his head, but instead keeping a still and bored expression on his face. "You haven't chose a Lieutenant either. That makes us the only two who haven't."

Kimimaro shrugged it off, not really caring. "I guess…but I feel like all the good candidates were already chosen! I mean…I really wanted that puppet guy! He was so cool, and he was around my age too! But…I mean…obviously Sasori had to choose him."

"I wouldn't want a Lieutenant like that," Raizo responded. "I want someone who seems…calm. Collected. Not some kid bent on power and revenge. This next guy might be my last hope…the Leader says that he's a Jinchuuriki, but he isn't crazy. Hopefully-"

Raizo stopped talking as the doors to the dojo opened, and the next person walked in. A teenager, around Kimimaro's age, walked in, dressed in casual blue robes. He had medium length dark hair which fell over his face.

Yahiko stood up from the middle of the group, and he went over to the rail of the upper balcony, looking down at the ninja.

Utakata dropped to his knees, placing his forehead on the ground, not forgetting to bow before the grand Leader of Akatsuki.

"Rise," Yahiko ordered, his voice booming throughout the gigantic room. When Utakata stood up, he first observed the room around him. The dojo was gigantic! Not only that, but there were multiple levels…the entire _tower_ was a dojo, and he just happened to be on the first floor. The second floor was merely a balcony to observe the first floor…but there had to be another fifty floors above him, all training dojos!

Looking up to the second floor above him, Utakata couldn't help but feel intimidated after seeing the nine Akatsuki Captains sitting and looking down at him. Each one of those Captains were S-ranked…that just put him on edge. But what put him off the most…was the fact that the Leader of Akatsuki looked like he was no older than 25. This man was supposed to be like a god to Ame…both in power and in status! How could he be so young? How could someone so young command nine famous criminals…and an entire nation?

"Utakata of Kiri," the Leader stated, his voice low and powerful in and of itself. "You have chosen to demonstrate your skills in hope that you could become a part of Akatsuki. Today, your skills will indeed be tested, and your results will determine what squad you need to be placed on, or whether or not it would benefit us for you to first attend the Akatsuki Academy."

Utakata swallowed and nodded his head. How exactly would he be tested?

"Sasori, one of our Captains," Yahiko continued, motioning behind him toward Sasori, "will be the one testing your abilities. We will begin immediately."

Utakata resisted the urge to shout in protest. He would be tested against the power of an S-ranked ninja? Of course that would make his skills look pathetic! However, instead of voicing his opinions, he gave a quick bow, forming his fighting stance already.

However, while Utakata had expected the Captain to jump down to the dojo, a masked ninja appeared several yards in front of him out of thin air, dressed in training clothes with red clouds on them.

"First assessment. Defend yourself without attacking."

Without further warning, the ninja ran forward, clearly about to attack him. So, they were jumping right into things. Utakata didn't mind; he was ready to show the Captains just how talented he actually was.

Utakata was able to easily dodge all of the blows the ninja threw at him, without even breaking a sweat. It was almost…too easy. No, it definitely was too easy! He could see the punches coming from the ninja a mile away! He was able to duck and bend around the various attacks, occasionally blocking and parrying them. This was second nature to him, and it didn't take over a minute for the Leader to recognize this.

Suddenly, the ninja stopped attacking him, and back-flipped until he was in his original position.

"Test passed. Difficulty increased."

Utakata was about to ask what that meant when two other ninja, identical to the first, appeared in front of him, not wasting any time in attacking him. Utakata had to focus as he began to dodge the attacks of all three ninja…while it was clear that none of them had true talent, but their numbers made their attacks tricky to avoid without him attacking as well. However, just like the last time, Utakata managed to avoid all of the blows without a single one hitting him. He evaded around them like water around rocks, effortlessly weaving around the punches and kicks, flipping and jumping when needed to. And just like last time, Yahiko realized after a minute of observation that Utakata had proven himself once again.

"Test passed. Difficulty increased."

Unlike waiting like last time, Utakata immediately jumped backward, expecting two more ninja to appear. Instead, the two that had appeared last time disappeared, leaving only one masked ninja in front in him. However, unlike before, a sword suddenly appeared in the hands of the ninja, and he began to twirl it around with obvious expertise. Utakata nodded and pulled out a kunai.

The ninja charged forward, his sword held loosely at his side. His first attack was a quick thrust at Utakata's chest, boldly showing Utakata that he was aiming to kill. Utakata was able to quickly lean to the side, allowing the blade to harmlessly pass by. The ninja responded by twisting his body the other way, hoping to catch Utakata in the back with a spinning kick, though this time, Utakata dropped to a low crouch, letting the foot fly over him.

Still spinning, the ninja lowered his foot, so that the second time around, it was low enough to catch Utakata's feet. The Kiri Jinchuuriki was impressed by the strange increase in the ninja's talent, though it still wasn't strong enough to hurt him.

The ninja's spinning kick missed its target again, though this time because Utakata was no longer in front of him.

Safely behind the ninja, having used a shunshin, Utakata expected some time to pass before the ninja realized where he had gone. However, to his great surprise, without even fully turning around, the ninja threw several kunai out of his sleeve directly behind him at Utakata, who barely managed to knock them out of the air in time with his own kunai.

"Test passed. Difficulty increased. You may begin to attack the ninja."

Utakata didn't take time to look up at the Leader. Instead, he immediately threw his own kunai at the masked ninja before he had time to turn around. However, just like before, the ninja seemed to have eyes in the back of his head, and was able to dodge the attack by jumping to the side, still not having turned around.

However, by the time he did turn around, Utakata was right in front of him, another kunai in his hand, poised to strike. The ninja, however, smacked Utakata's hand away with insane speed, and proceeded to kick Utakata square in the chest, though the Kiri ninja managed to jump back just in time.

Using his momentum, Utakata continued to flip backwards, until he was a safe distance away from his opponent. Once he was far enough, Utakata put his kunai away, and instead, brought out his real weapon…

The Akatsuki Captains above him watched with interest as the Kiri Jinchuuriki seemed to pull out some sort of…pipe from his robes. Wasting no time, Utakata brought it to his mouth and blew into it, surprising causing dozens of bubbles to flow out of it at quick speeds.

The bubbles reached the masked ninja in no time, and they began to seemingly float around the confused ninja harmlessly.

However, Utakata brought up a hand-seal, and immediately, the bubbles around the ninja began to explode in flashes of bright lights, blinding everyone watching above.

Eventually, the light died down to reveal that the ninja had flown backwards, sailing into wall outside of the dojo ring, landing on the ground motionlessly.

"Test passed."

Utakata nodded, and he waited for the Leader to increase the difficulty, or have more ninja come out from somewhere. However, several moments passed, causing Utakata to look up with confusion.

"The final part of your first test…kill the ninja."

Utakata's eyes widened for a split second. This was just a sparring match so that the Captains could see his abilities! Why would the ninja have to die over this? Did an Ame ninja have to die every time someone tried to join Akatsuki?

Utakata was about to refuse, when he reminded himself how much he needed to join Akatsuki. This was just another test…to see if he would carry out the deeds of the Leader, no matter what it was. He swallowed, regaining his nerves.

He walked slowly over to where the ninja laid without moving, though Utakata could see a steady rise of his chest, symbolizing that he was still alive. For a moment, he stared into the eyes of the man he was about to kill…but all he found was emptiness.

Utakata brought his weapon up to his face once more, thought this time he only blew out a single bubble, which flew slowly over to the man's face. The bubble quickly covered the man's entire head, and it quickly began to fill with water. Within a second, the man's head was completely submerged in water, and no matter what he did, the bubble wouldn't pop, and he couldn't breathe. Utakata turned away, and within thirty seconds, the ninja fell deathly still.

"…Test passed."

Utakata turned to face the orange-haired leader, and he bowed once again.

"You completely aced the first test," the Leader continued. "You're skills are commendable, and it is clear that you will not be needing further training at the Academy. You are now going to move on to more difficult tests, and further prove your skill and-"

"That won't be necessary."

Utakata's eyes widened, as well as all of the Captains. The Leader stopped talking and turned to the side, where one of the Captains had stood out of his chair and walked up to the railing, next to the Leader. Utakata swallowed hard. Why wouldn't he be tested further? Did this man not think he was good enough? The Captain was strangely dark skinned, something Utakata knew was a trait of ninja in Kumo, had dreadlocks tied into a pony-tail, and he wore dark shades which concealed his eyes.

"Explain yourself," the Leader stated, surprisingly not angered at being interrupted.

"I've seen enough," the Captain stated in a calm voice. "I request this ninja to be in my squad…as my Lieutenant, my second-in-command."

This time, it was the Leader's eyes which widened, as well as Utakata's.

"Are you sure, Raizo?" the Leader asked. Utakata looked back and forth between the Leader and this strange Captain.

"Positive."

Yahiko nodded his head. "Very well then. Raizo, you know what to do."

Raizo nodded back at the Leader before disappearing, only to reappear in front of Utakata. He motioned over to the back door, and he turned around, preparing to walk away. However, Utakata didn't follow, and instead he turned to look at the body of the fallen ninja.

"Shouldn't we…at least bury the body somewhere?" he asked hesitantly, causing the Captain to turn around and look at him.

"If you remember correctly, the Leader stated that you would be fighting Sasori. He didn't lie."

Utakata turned around to look at the dark-skinned man, confused. "What?"

"You _were _fighting Sasori."

Utakata still didn't understand. He turned around to look at the body, trying to grasp a better idea of what was going on, when to his great surprise, the ninja that had died was standing on his feet again, before dispersing in a cloud of smoke.

"Sasori is a puppet master. You were merely fighting his puppets. That last test was to see whether or not you would follow the Leader's orders, especially since you thought the ninja was real. Follow me."

Utakata's eyes widened momentarily before he nodded his head. He turned again, and like instructed, he followed his new Captain out to the back of the room.

"Send in the next ninja."

* * *

_Thirty Minutes Later_

Utakata looked at himself in the mirror. He was currently wearing the Akatsuki Lieutenant outfit, which in his humble opinion looked rather good on him. It was quite different than the robes that the Akatsuki Captains were wearing; his was a loose black robe with the red clouds on it, tied together by a sash. His robe only traveled to his waste, and he wore black pants with high red socks. That was the custom outfit for all who joined Akatsuki. However, because he was of a higher rank, he wore a hori, another special light robe, on top of his.

All in all, he liked the way he looked. He still had trouble believing what had just happened; he had been accepted into Akatsuki, as the Second-in-Command to the Captain of Squad Three! He wouldn't have even imagined that he could've gotten such a high ranking! It was incredible!

"You ready?"

Utakata turned around and he saw that his Captain was standing behind him in the candle-lit room, leaning coolly next to the door. Utakata had had a moment of fear where he imagined his Captain could be a cold-blooded killer and a maniac, seeing how he was an S-ranked criminal, but "Raizo" seemed to be a cool and collected character…much like himself.

"Hai."

"Good," Raizo continued. "I have interesting news…surprisingly enough; the ninja who presented their skills to Akatsuki directly after you also achieved the rank of Lieutenant. You two are the last Lieutenants in Akatsuki, and it's strange that you were chosen directly after each other…perhaps Kimimaro just wanted to get it over with….

Raizo shrugged to himself and turned around, walking out the door and motioning for Utakata to follow.

"Either way, today, all of the Lieutenants have been chosen for Akatsuki, and the Leader has requested a meeting for all of the Captains and their Lieutenants. I think he wants all of you guys to take some sort of learning course for a couple months, so that _he _can make sure you guys have what it takes to be Akatsuki. Also, he wants this meeting to be quick. He has a very important meeting to attend to later today."

"Let's go. It's time to introduce you to all the Lieutenants."

* * *

_Konoha_

Hanabi calmly strode through the hallways of the Hyuga compound that morning, her posture and steps clearly resembling that of a confident heiress. She _was_ the heiress of the Hyuga Clan after all; one day, she would be in charge of everything here.

…but that was a long way to come. There were still a lot of things that confused her, but perhaps that was because she was only in the second year of the Academy.

One of the things that confused her the most was her step-sister, Hinata. Father told her that she wasn't part of their Clan in any way…but she certainly looked like she did! Aside from her dark brown hair, whereas most Hyuga's like her had black hair, and her dark brown eyes, Hinata looked exactly like a Hyuga! They even _looked _like sisters! Was she the only one who noticed this?

But for as much as they looked alike, they certainly didn't act alike. She herself was an upstanding Hyuga, the pride and joy of her father and the elders, bound to be a powerful leader one day. Hinata, on the other hand…wasn't. She seemed to always get into trouble with her father or the Clan, and she deliberately disobeyed common Hyuga rules. She even was friends with a boy from the _Uchiha _Clan, for kami's sake!

Hanabi stopped walking, taking a moment to silently shudder. What didn't this girl get? Hyuga's and Uchiha's aren't supposed to mix!

Hinata was supposed to be the pride of the Hyuga. Apparently, she contained some awesome bloodline, and her blood was more important than gold to Konoha. Hanabi had watched her train before…she was fairly good at Jyuuken, for someone who didn't have a Byakugan, but she never saw anything…amazing.

Hanabi found herself walking into the Hyuga's dining hall. It was breakfast time, after all, and she would need a good breakfast for the start of Academy today. She went into the cafeteria, and she was about to choose something to eat, when none other than Hinata greeted her from _behind _the counters.

"Ohayo, Hanabi nee-chan!" Hinata happily called out, adorned in a cooking apron and various foods and powders which covered it. What a mess!

"I finished making breakfast for myself, but I made extra," Hinata continued. "Would you like some?"

Hanabi wanted to ask Hinata what on earth she was doing cooking, when she had Branch Members who could cook for her, but she kept that thought dormant in her mind. Hanabi wasn't a fool; she knew firsthand how good of a cook Hinata was, and she wasn't going to pass up this opportunity, strange as it was.

"Sure," she replied, handing her tray to Hinata, who happily began filling it with all sorts of food.

Hanabi ended up sitting next to her "sister" in the dining room, despite not really wanting to. It took a lot of her self control not to dig into her tasty food like an Uchiha slob…it was really good!

"You know," Hanabi broke the silence after a minute or two of eating. "If you have enough free time to be cooking, you should be training to regain your honor. Like Neji."

She noticed Hinata flinch a little bit, but Hinata smiled at her nonetheless.

"I guess I should…but I really like to cook!" she replied, hugging her strange fox doll (which she _always _carried around) as she talked. "And I like to spend time in the garden, too. I guess there are too many fun things to be done instead of training!"

Hanabi disagreed, but decided not to mention it. "I suppose you're right. I doubt father would like you again anyways, even if you did become a competent Hyuga."

Hinata's face fell, and Hanabi almost felt a twinge of regret for saying that, but she immediately extinguished that feeling. It was Hinata's fault after all for befriending the Uchiha and dishonoring her father! She knew the consequences, and she wouldn't even beg for forgiveness!

"Well," Hinata said after a moment of silence, clearing her throat. "Are you excited for your first day of school today, nee-chan?" she asked, trying to sound happy again.

Hanabi shrugged in indifference. "Not really. There's a boy in my class…the grandson of the Hokage-sama…he's really annoying! He doesn't act like he should!"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked her.

"Somebody who comes from a prestigious clan should act like they do! He just goofs around all day! And he shouldn't!"

"Why should someone from a prestigious clan not have fun in class?" Hinata questioned again.

Hanabi was about to respond when she realized she had to think for a moment. "Well…because…that's the rules."

"Oh."

Hanabi tried to think of something better to say, but she couldn't. Those were the rules! Someone from an important clan should act proper!

"I'm done eating. I'm going to go check on Neji," Hanabi ended the conversation, standing up from her plate and walking away from Hinata. Hinata merely sighed, turning back to her own meal and finishing it in silence.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

Neji took a deep breath to calm his nerves and to prepare himself for his training. He sat in the middle of a private dojo on the wooden floor, his legs crossed and his eyes closed. Beside him sat two large pots filled only with water, and several yards in front of him stood a wooden dummy.

"_Mizu Soujuu_," he muttered quietly to himself, his hands forming a simple ram seal.

Immediately, the pots beside him began to shake for a moment, before the water that was inside them was slowly lifted into the air, forming two balls of water, hovering beside Neji's head. Neji released the seal and stood up, the spheres of water still hovering next to him. All of his senses stimulated, Neji noticed the door slide open the slightest amount, telling him that someone was observing, but that didn't stop his motions in the slightest.

Weaving his arms around the air, the balls of water turned into streams and followed along the paths of his hands, as if he were waving them around. The water moved around smoothly, and it almost seemed alive, dancing around Neji, bending to his will.

Neji's form quickly changed, and he spun in a circle, thrusting his arms toward the dummy in a perfect Jyuuken strike. However, even though his arms weren't even close to the dummy, the water he was previously controlling instantly whipped forward without hesitation, cleanly decapitating the dummy, allowing its head to roll around on the ground.

Neji spun back in a circle again, though this time, the streams of water returned to their resting places in the pots beside him. Slowly exhaling, Neji's eyes turned to look at the one intruding his training session.

"Shouldn't you be out training with your new Genin team?" Hanabi asked, now leaning against the wall of the training dojo near the sliding entrance. Having never before seen _anyone _train with something other than Jyuuken, Hanabi tried to maintain a calm face and act like she wasn't impressed with Neji's display of elemental talent, though she wasn't very convincing.

Neji's eyes narrowed down at the small girl several yards in front of her.

"What I should or shouldn't be doing has nothing to do with you, little girl," he coldly responded, his hatred for the Main Branch heiress clearly evident.

"You'd better watch the way you respond to me, _Branch _member," Hanabi responded just as coolly, hoping to demonstrate her authority in front of Neji. "Or I just might activate the Curse Seal on you! Just like Uncle!"

Hanabi could've sworn the temperature in the room dropped around thirty degrees or so, as Neji continued to stare at her with hatred.

"I'd be surprised if you could activate _any_ jutsu," Neji retaliated, his voice low and dangerous. "Your current skills in ninjutsu are comparable to that training of a dummy. A _decapitated_ training dummy."

Hanabi stiffened, clearly offended. She was the _heiress _of the Hyuga Clan! She was not to be talked to in such a way! She opened her mouth in preparation to yell at him, but to her surprise, Neji began to walk toward her.

"Get out of my way, _Hyuga_," he stated, walking by her. "I can only wish that I'm no longer a part of this Clan by the time _you_ become its leader."

This time, it was Hanabi who was left behind, steaming in anger, though there was nothing she could do.

* * *

_Hours Later, Academy_

Everything seemed to be the same as usual. Naruto yawned as he gave a quick assessment of his current situation, clearly relaxed. It was the first day of their last year at the Academy, and he was sitting in the back row with his two best friends Hinata and Sasuke. Iruka, not surprisingly, had handed them out a gigantic test, to assess where everyone in the classroom was academically after the summer break. Naruto of course, had stopped filling in the correct answers after finishing exactly half of the problems. He was still sticking with the plan he had made years ago.

If he was the worst student in the class, Hinata was the smartest, and Sasuke was the overall best, then they should be paired together on the same team as Genin in order to balance out their skills.

It made sense, and the plan would work. However, things had gotten complicated along the way, and it only made Naruto wish for graduation quicker than it was supposed to come. The Hyuga Clan mistreated Hinata, and the moment she graduated, she would be able to leave them in order to begin forming her own Senju Clan. Naruto had thought of having them all take the Genin Exam early…but then they wouldn't be on the same team. Graduating early meant that each one of them would be classified as "genius", and thus they would be paired with older students who had failed the last Genin test to balance out skills. Hinata had decided that she would rather just wait another year than graduate early…but it didn't take a genius to recognize that the Hyuga's hold on her was painful.

But that was old news. On a different note, he had pretty much perfected the kawarimi jutsu, though Shisui _still _wouldn't teach him the shunshin just yet. Naruto was also becoming friendly with a bunch of other kids in the class…while during the first year, everyone generally avoided Naruto, but now students and teachers alike were beginning to accept him. In fact –

"Alright, times up; pencils down!" Iruka shouted out from the front of the class. "Everyone pass your tests forward to the front row here!"

Naruto was awoken from his daze by his teacher's booming voice. He passed his incomplete test forward to Shikamaru in front of him, ignoring the knowing look Shikamaru gave him when the lazy boy noticed that half of the test was left blank.

"I just might go rogue if this is how every day of class is going to be this year," Sasuke muttered next to Naruto, leaning back coolly in his chair. Naruto chuckled in agreement, and he turned to Hinata, wondering what she thought about the situation. However, he was surprised to see that she was furiously scanning over her test, making sure every answer was correct.

Hinata flipped to the back of the test and her eyes quickly scanned the rest of her problems, probably for the fifth time. Sasuke was a natural ninja genius, and so was Naruto, but she wasn't a natural academic genius. Her part of the deal was to be the smartest one in class, and that certainly wasn't as easy as it sounded! She had to make sure that she never got a single question wrong, or else she might not be on the same team as her two best friends! It didn't help that Sakura seemed to be a genius as well, or that –

"Um, Hinata, you have to pass your test forward now," Chouji, who sat in front of her said, one hand reaching forward waiting for her test, and the other deep within the contents of a potatoes chip bag.

Hinata nodded nervously and finally passed a shaking test over to Chouji, before leaning back in her chair and taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. If the question seemed too easy, which many did, that meant that she had to recheck them because it could've been a trick question. If the question had more than one good answer, than she had to make sure that the one she choose was the absolute –

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said for the third time, this time jabbing his female friend in the side. Hinata yelped and turned to her madly grinning companion, whose smile was contagious. "You can relax now, Hinata! I'm sure you did your best!"

Hinata sighed again, this time a smile growing on her face. Oh Naruto. She didn't know what she would do without him and his encouragement. Most of her life was full of her failures. Within the Hyuga, she was never good enough for anything, and for a certain period of time, she trained each day and gave it her all just so that she could be accepted by someone, anyone!

Acceptance is what she needed, and in a cold place such as the Hyuga Compound, where acceptance was just shy of impossible, Naruto provided her with the warm embrace of friendship, where he accepted him no matter what she did. Now, she found herself striving each day to continue to gain the acceptance and friendship of both Naruto and Sasuke, who both accepted her. They were the most important things to her in the entire world, and she had to make sure that they could be together as long as they could!

"So, class, how do you think that test went?" Iruka spoke out loud to the class as he was collecting the last tests from the front row. A unified response of moaning earned the class a chuckle from the tough teacher. "Haha…well, this is your final year before you guys will be sent out into the real ninja world, so you're gonna have to be prepared! And if that means going back to review topics we learned last year, you'd better do it!"

After he nearly placed the papers on his desk, he waved the class away. "Alright now, you guys can start your lunch break! Be back in you seats in an hour!"

The class immediately broke into cheer and chatter as the students began file out of the classroom. Iruka sighed as he watched the last student leave. Even though it was lunch time for them, it didn't mean that it was _his _lunch time. He wanted to get an early start on grading the tests, so that he wouldn't have to do them later that night.

__Later_

Lunch break was nearly over, but Iruka was making record time grading these tests. As he suspected, the summer break had done a number on his students, and so far the average grade for the class was a low B, taking into account slackers like Kiba who averaged a C and geniuses like Hinata, who had just aced the test.

Iruka smiled, happily writing 'A+' on the top of Hinata's paper, before circling it and putting a smiley face beside it for good measure. Hinata was generally a shy girl in his class, and as a teacher, he wanted the best for his students. He was really proud that Hinata continuously did well in class.

His smile disappeared when his eyes came into contact with the name of the next student's test. Naruto Uchiha.

Iruka really didn't understand this kid. From what he heard from rumors and from fellow Chunin, this boy was more talented than he let on, seeing how he gave most of his colleagues quite a chase whenever he used to steal things in Konoha. While most ninja would be immediately arrested on sight after stealing multiple times, the Hokage insisted that Naruto be left uncharged unless he was directly caught right after the act, as the boy at those times didn't have a home and he needed everything he could get.

Not only that, but the Hokage insisted that by stealing Naruto was actually training himself to be a ninja, increasing his stealth. Iruka didn't really believe that a boy stealing food and running away was training for stealth until he had actually been tricked by the boy himself.

Well, whatever opinion Iruka had held of the Uchiha before the Academy was immediately destroyed when Naruto came into his class. The boy was a first class idiot! If he had any knowledge in ninjutsu, he had never shown anyone, and every test Naruto took averaged a little over 50%, which meant that he was just _barely _passing the class! No doubt, Naruto had the worst overall grades of his entire class; ninjutsu, genjutsu, academics, taijutsu, _everything_.

Iruka didn't expect much when he began grading this test. His answer key beside Naruto's, his eyes scanned Naruto's first page, and then his. Back and forth, Iruka checked for errors, but to his general surprise, Naruto had completely aced the first page. That was…strange.

Iruka flipped the page, and began grading the next page. However, while expecting many errors, it was also 100% correct, just like the first page! Amazing! Could it be? Could Naruto have actually studied over the summer break to catch up on his poor academics?

Iruka flipped to the next page, almost excited to grade Naruto. This test wasn't the easiest test, and if Naruto had managed to ace the _entire _test, then that meant that he had caught up from all of last year and…

Iruka's face fell when he saw the third page of Naruto's test. Everything was…blank. Naruto hadn't answered a single question! Iruka quickly turned to the last page, and similar to the third, it was blank!

The confused teacher shook his head as he turned to the front of the test and wrote down the usual 'F' on Naruto's test. The boy had scored a 50%, which is what he usually got on all of his tests. What a shame.

Iruka was about to flip to the next test when he realized something…strange. He could understand why Naruto would generally score around a 50, but why would Naruto have answered the entire first part of the test correct and not even go on to the second? Iruka assumed that the boy had time management problems and that he spent too much time on each question and didn't have time to finish, but now that he thought back, he remembered seeing Naruto stare up at the ceiling for the majority of the test, lost in thought.

That meant one of two things. Either Naruto had failed to realize that the test was 4 pages long, or he deliberately decided to skip the second half of the test. He ruled out the first option. Naruto may not be his brightest student, but he wasn't _that _much of an idiot. The first half of the test proved that, where he even got the tricky questions right.

So that meant…but why would Naruto deliberately want to fail a test?

Iruka stood up and went over to a cabinet where he pulled out a drawer with many folders in it. Eventually, his fingers pulled out a single folder, titled with Naruto's name. He brought the folder back to his test, and he opened it, placing Naruto's newest test on top. In this folder was every test Naruto had ever taken for him. Iruka skimmed through it.

He hadn't really noticed it before, but Naruto didn't just _average _around 50%. Naruto, for the most part, got nearly _exactly_ 50% on every test he had taken, without fail. Iruka pulled out a random test from Naruto's second year of the Academy, and scanned through it.

Naruto had answered every other question right. After close inspection, Iruka realized that Naruto had answered some extremely tricky and difficult questions correct, while another question, he answered that Orochimaru was the fourth Hokage.

That didn't add up. It only led to one conclusion: Naruto was purposely scoring around 50% on every test he took. He actually _wasn't _as stupid as Iruka had thought he was. As dumbfounded as he was, Iruka chuckled, finding the situation funny. He had always wondered why someone as smart as Hinata, who had never gotten a single question wrong last year on any test, would be friends with the most stupid student in class.

Now, he was left with a simple but difficult question. Why?

Generally, the worst student in the class never got along well with the smartest students. He remembered last year where a fight had broken out with Rock Lee, the worst student in class, who had been paired with Neji, the overall best in the class. He laughed again. That wouldn't be the case with Naruto. If Naruto would be paired with the best overall in class, he would probably be paired with Sasuke, and the two of them were best friends!

Iruka immediately stopped chuckling. Wait a second…he was right! It was tradition for the worst student to be paired with the overall best in class and the academic best in class. Normally, that team had an extremely difficult time bonding, as the rookie of the year always looked down on the dead last, and grudges were formed. But in this year's case…

Naruto would be paired with Hinata, the academic best, and Sasuke, the overall best. The three best friends.

Iruka leaned back in his chair with a hand on his head. There's no way…could they know…how would they…how _could _they even know about that tradition, something which only teachers or Jonin knew about! Could they have thought that far ahead?

He laughed. After all this time…everything was a façade. A joke. Naruto was actually a genius for being able to think that far ahead, and he sacrificed his pride so that he would be paired with his two best friends.

* * *

_Land of Iron: Kage Meeting_

Itachi's crimson eyes continuously darted around the room, unable to remain calm for even the slightest second. He was currently sitting among some of the most powerful men and women of the ninja world, and if something were to suddenly go wrong, he needed to be able to insure the safety of Konoha's Hokage, and even lay down his life is need be.

Of course, this meeting wasn't intended for battle. He was currently sitting in one of the seats, next to Hiruzen, of the legendary round table where the five great nations were originally declared. Among him were the Kage's of each of the five nations, and a secondhand ninja of the Kage's choice. At the head of the table sat the leader of the Samurai, of the Land of Iron, in which this meeting was taking place. However, at the other side of the table, two chairs remained empty. The meeting had yet to begin; everyone was currently waiting for the Leader of Ame to enter and commence what he had summoned the Villages for. Tensions were high; not a public word had been spoken, aside from the occasional whispering between the seated individuals.

"Lighten up, Itachi," Hiruzen Sarutobi whispered next to the young man, breaking him out of his focus. Itachi was surprised to see that the Hokage was happily smiling, something that shocked him. "You are lucky enough to be seated at a table of great history! Many years ago, in these very two seats, Hashirama and his brother Tobirama declared Konoha a great ninja village, along with the four other Kage!"

"Not only that," Hiruzen continued, since Itachi hadn't responded after a moment, "but you are about to be witness to a new change of history! One that will remain in the history books of our ninja world for all time, a lesson that will be taught throughout the ninja academies!"

Itachi was going to respond, when suddenly, all side chattering had immediately ceased. The doors leading to the room had opened, drawing all the attention to the new arrivals. Yahiko, Leader of Ame, strode into the meeting room, adorned in an Akatsuki robe, and a ninja headband with the strange Akatsuki cloud symbol on the front, alongside a blue haired woman who wore a matching outfit. Without any words, they sat down at their designated seats. However, it wasn't either of the two newcomers to break the uncomfortable silence; Itachi's head immediately turned the other direction when a loud and booming voice spoke out in the room.

"First impressions are important, and my first impression is that this _kid _is a brat!" Onoki, the Tsuchikage, boldly proclaimed. "You're not even a Kage yet and you act like you run the place! Hmph! You youngsters need to learn some respect!"

Itachi's eyes now darted back and forth between the Leader of Ame and the Tsuchikage. Of all the possibilities, Itachi had not expected a meeting and monumental as this one to begin with a direct insult to the man who singlehandedly defeated Hanzo.

However, the Leader of Ame's reaction was just as surprising. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, a strange ripple pattern seemed to emerge in his eyes as he stared at the Tsuchikage with an emotionless face.

After a moment, the man finally opened his mouth to speak.

"My apologies, Onoki. I hope your time waiting wasn't unpleasant."

Previous accusation completely forgotten, the Tsuchikage's eyes widened when he recognized the undeniable pattern in Yahiko's eyes. "The Rinnegan! Hah! I can finally understand why a punk like you stood a chance against Hanzo!"

Yahiko ignored the comment and turned his focus to the rest of the group, his powerful eyes connecting with each and every single person at the table. When the spiral of the Rinnegan connected with the crimson Sharingan, the Leader of Ame paused.

Itachi blinked twice as the Leader stared into his eyes for a second. He felt…strange. He couldn't place a word on the feeling.

The moment passed, after two seconds, and the Leader turned his attention to the group as a whole.

"I have summoned you all here today for an important reason," he began, standing up from his chair. "While the rest of the ninja world has been focused within their own business, Ame has been the battleground of the continuous war of the great nations, smaller villages, and gangs. Hanzo has ruled our village with a cold iron fist, caring nothing about even the orphaned children, starving on our streets; about the families destroyed, or the ninja murdered! But Hanzo's tyranny has come to an end! With my very two hands, I have destroyed Hanzo, and with the same hands, I have built a city out of the bloodied grounds of Ame!

"The time has come for the acknowledgement of our now great village! Ame in size is just as big as any other great village, and our competence in ninja is equal as well! Allow Ame to become the sixth great nation of the ninja world! Give us the right that many of us have died to achieve!"

Yahiko sat down and leaned back coolly in his chair, allowing his opening statement to rest with the room of Kage's.

Mumbling began to commence with the representatives of the great villages, until Hiruzen, the Hokage of the Leaf, cleared his throat and spoke up. The respected legend was immediately granted the silence he deserved, as everyone quietly listened to what he said.

"I understand that Ame has grown as a village, and recovered from war," he began, looking at Yahiko. "And I'm proud of you for accomplishing that! I personally didn't like the way that Hanzo ran Ame, and I'm glad that you rose up to challenge him. But is Ame truly ready to become a great ninja village? No one here doubts your power, but it is undeniable that ninja from Ame have always been weaker than the great villages, and not a single genin from your village has made it to the final round of a Chunin Exam in many years! If people go to your village and request serious missions, will you be able to provide talented ninja?"

Yahiko nodded, expecting this question. "Not only have I rebuilt Ame as a city, but I have rebuilt the ninja system. Akatsuki, as you may know, is the ninja system within my village. I have created an academy from nothing, and I have been training ninja with expertise. Hundreds of orphaned children have come into the protection of Ame, and are being trained as what you would call Genin, along with teenagers and men who also wish to become ninja but never had the chance under Ame. Aside from that, we already have numerous competent ninja who have come from many other smaller villages who wish to seek a new beginning with us. They find Akatsuki…forgiving."

"Hold on for a minute," A, the dark skinned muscular Raikage of Kumo intervened. "You said that ninja are being trained as "what we would call Genin". How exactly does your ninja system work? If you plan on becoming a ninja village, we have a right to know just exactly how your system works!"

Yahiko nodded again. "Very well. I have created a more…custom style of ninja systems. While you have academy students, Ame has Akatsuki Students, where those who wish to become ninja can be taught and trained what it takes to be a ninja, as well as what it takes to be a squad member."

The phrase squad member raised a few eyebrows, but Yahiko continued before anyone interrupted him.

"After the Akatsuki Student has been educated and trained enough, he or she will become an Akatsuki Apprentice, or a "genin", where they are paired in groups of three and privately trained under a high ranking squad member. Whether or not they pass the Chunin Exams means little to us, as Akatsuki has no ranking of Chunin. When the apprentices seem talented enough, their sensei will test them to decide whether or not they can become an official part of Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki consists of nine squads. When an apprentice graduates, their sensei will assign them to a certain squad. Within that squad, the top then ninja are ranked. The squad is run by a Lieutenant, the second in command of the squad, as well as the Captain, the strongest ninja in the squad. And I am in charge of the Captains."

"Well how many ninja are in each squad?" Mei Terumi, the Mizukage, questioned.

"As of now…around 100 and growing."

Gasps were sounding throughout the meeting. "You're telling us that Ame, or "Akatsuki", already has 900 ninja?" Onoki shouted out, surprised. "That's nearly greater than _our _village!"

Yahiko smirked. "Yes. Right now, the main focus of the ninja is to continue to rebuild and create our city which has always been war torn, but I believe that we are more than ready to begin accepting missions on the scale of a great village."

Chattering began to commence once more between the powerful ninja. Yahiko closed his eyes in patience, waiting for the decision to be made.

"Well, you've shown us plenty of incentive your _Ame _to become a great nation," Onoki pointed out loudly. "But why would any of _us _want Ame to become a great nation?"

A valid question. But Yahiko was prepared.

"I'm not exactly certain what reasons you all could come up with for why Ame should become a great nation," Yahiko said. "But I can tell you this. As ninja, we can expect there to be another – perhaps multiple – Great Shinobi war in the future. The outcome of these wars are always uncertain, but I'm sure with an alliance with a nation that can provide nearly 1000 ninja can only be beneficial. Not only can our ninja force be useful, but our industrialization would prove quite useful in both everyday life and a Shinobi War as well."

Silence. Clearly not a single Great Nation had thought of how useful an alliance with Ame could be. Yahiko smirked. Checkmate.

* * *

_Weeks Later, Konoha Training Grounds, Afternoon_

"I'm ready to learn the shunshin."

"Hmm…no."

Naruto groaned and fell on his back, landing on the forest floor with a loud thump, his hands behind his head. The afternoon sun was hot above them, but the tall forest trees created a cooling shade that made the area ideal for training. Still, sweat covered Naruto's face as he recovered from yet another grueling training session with his older brother.

"Why are you waiting to teach me?" Naruto complained, an ever common argument he had with Shisui. "I'm ready to learn it!"

Shisui, who was leaning on a nearby tree, wiped some sweat off of his own forehead as well.

"There's _tons_ of other jutsu that you haven't mastered yet," Shisui pointed out. "You haven't learned more than the most _basic _wind jutsu, you don't know how to control wind chakra, and for kami's sake, you haven't even mastered the kawarimi! And how can I forget? I've been teaching you how to use an A-ranked_ kinjutsu _that you still have a long way to go before mastering it! And yet you're ready to learn a new jutsu!"

Naruto immediately jumped up to his feet, previous exhaustion forgotten. "You take that back!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at his brother. "If there's _any_ jutsu that I've mastered, it's the kawarimi!"

To prove his point, Naruto, without any hand-seals, immediately exploded into a cloud of smoke. In his place as bird, that after a moment of chirping flew into the air.

"There's nothing more I can learn from this jutsu." Shisui turned around and looked up to find Naruto lying down on a tree branch. Shisui nodded, impressed, but he wasn't convinced.

"Well, in my opinion, the most obvious way that I can you haven't mastered the technique is the giant cloud of obnoxious smoke that comes up during the jutsu. That shows that you didn't know how much chakra to use for the technique," Shisui pointed out.

Naruto dropped down from the tree, confused. "Why would that even matter? Doesn't the smoke distract the enemy?"

"That depends," Shisui responded. "Over the next week or so, I want you to be able to use the kawarimi _without _that cloud of smoke afterwards, which means that you'll have to work on your chakra control. In the mean time, let's get back to that boring old _kinjutsu_ that you feel you have already mastered!"

Naruto rolled his eyes but prepared for the training. He formed the special seal, and instantly, two shadow clones appeared next to him in a cloud of smoke.

"There's that cloud of smoke again," Shisui said, after shaking his finger at Naruto. With a flick of his wrist, both of the clones dispersed, kunai flying into their chests. "Before we even _begin _this training, try to focus on _exactly _how much chakra you need to create for your clones. That way, you'll avoid that noisy and obnoxious smoke!"

"I'm still not sure why that even matters," Naruto muttered again, but he listened nonetheless. Forming the same seal, he focused harder on forming the right amount of chakra into his hands. When he first used this technique, both he and Shisui were surprised when around a hundred clones appeared in the forest around them. Naruto had gone crazy with how awesome that technique was, but since then, Shisui had told him that he could no longer summon more than twenty clones at a time. Naruto was disappointed at the idea of _not_ having an army of his _solid_ clones, but he became even more disappointed when he realized that creating a fewer number of clones was actually more difficult for him.

Just like when he tried to create regular clones, Naruto had to deal with his massive amount of chakra. When he formed the seal, it was easy to let the opened chakra gates pour charka into the hand seal, but it was harder to limit the amount of chakra that got into it. While this was nearly impossible to do for a regular bunshin, it was still rather difficult to do for a single kage bunshin, though very much possible.

Over the past many weeks, Naruto had been training on being able to summon an exact amount of clones. Shisui would call out a number, and Naruto would have to evenly distribute his chakra into that number of clones, whether it is three or fifteen. He had gotten that part down, but now he had to focus his chakra even more to eliminate the smoke!

"Okay, here it goes!"

Naruto activated the jutsu after trying to find the right amount of chakra, and instantly, two clones appeared next to him in a cloud of smoke…though Shisui had to admit it was a much smaller cloud.

"Alright, you're getting there," Shisui praised, nodding his head. "Now, starting now, you're going to have to work on using your chakra to create the exact _number _of clones, how much chakra to limit the _smoke_, and now you have you also begin working on the _location _of where your clones appear!"

Naruto was confused. He had never really thought about location. Usually, he just activated the jutsu and the clones would appear beside him.

Shisui jumped backwards and a kunai into the ground between himself and Naruto. "There you go!" he called out to Naruto. "Try and create a clone exactly on the kunai!"

Naruto nodded, excited to test himself out. He formed the seal, focused his chakra on the kunai, made sure he had just barely enough chakra for one clone, and he activated the jutsu.

Instantly, a cloud of smoke appeared about five feet in front of the kunai, revealing a clone who looked at his feet, disappointed that he wasn't directly above the kunai.

"Haha, good!" Shisui called out again, smiling at Naruto. "You were pretty close for your first time! Now you just have to work on the smoke, a more accurate location…"

Shisui then threw three more kunai out randomly in between him and Naruto.

"…and numbers."

Naruto groaned, already knowing that this was going to consume weeks of practice, _further_ postponing his learning of the shunshin.

* * *

_Late in the Evening_

Shisui sat down at the familiar stools of the finest eating establishment of all of Konoha, which at the current time was actually empty, to his pleasure. That meant he got to spend time with his friend!

"Ayame-chan!" Shisui playfully called out to the curtain behind the bar. It didn't take more than a couple of seconds for the curtain to be pushed aside to reveal a beautiful young woman wearing a cooking apron, equipped with a large spoon, walking out with a smile on her face.

"We have the service bell for a reason you know!" she responded, giggling when Shisui took her hand and kissed it.

Shisui feigned offense and he gasped, his eyes widening. "Is _this_ how you treat your most valuable customer?" he responded, smiling himself and on the verge of laughter. Ayame rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"Did you come here to order something or just to annoy me?" she asked trying to give him a stern look.

"Do I _have _to be hungry to have an excuse to see one of my best friends?" he asked, sitting back down at the stool and spinning around so his back was facing her. "But I guess if you don't want me to come here all the time…"

Ayame giggled with a faint blush on her cheek and shook her head at his goofy antics. She walked around the counter to the front and sat on a stool next to Shisui and spun his stool around so that he was facing her.

"So where's Naruto," she asked, wondering where the boy was. "Usually you two come here all beaten up after training!"

Shisui sighed, turning to look at the streets. "Realistically, he's probably passed out on the ground somewhere unconscious," he responded. A normal person might gasp at this, but Ayame knew Naruto long enough to where this response didn't surprise her.

"He didn't come with you after training?" she asked.

"Nope. He _really_ wants to get this new technique down, and he didn't leave even after I told him I was going here!" Shisui explained, a little surprised himself.

Ayame sighed, looking back in her memories. "I remember when you two used to come here all those years ago, when he was barely tall enough to see over the counter," she giggled at the end, finding that image funny. "He's grown so much!"

"I remember when _you_ were small enough that you couldn't see over the counter," Shisui replied, turning to look at her with a smile. "Now _that _seemed so long ago! But I can still remember the taste of the first bowl of ramen you ever made for me…I had thought that you were the greatest chef in the whole world! And I still do!"

Ayame smiled at the compliment. "And that's why you've been coming here ever since."

Shisui smiled as well, but shook his head. "Well, that's not the _only_ reason that I come here," he said in a softer voice. Ayame's face turned red and she quickly turned away so that he couldn't see her face.

"You know, with me being a Jonin and all, I haven't had as much free time anymore," Shisui stated, smiling at her shyness. "How about _I _treat you out to dinner tonight. I can come back and pick you up in an hour or so when the shop closes…what do you think, Ayame-chan?"

Ayame took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and she mustered enough strength to look Shisui in the eyes. "I-I'd really like that, Shisui-kun!"

Shisui stood up off of his stool and pumped his fist into the air, sending Ayame into a fit of laughter. "Great! It's a date then!"

* * *

_Weeks Later, Uchiha Compound, Night_

Itachi slowly walked through the front gate of the Uchiha compound, adorned in a full Anbu outfit aside from his mask. Dirty, tired, and bloody, all he could do was nod at the two guards who bowed to him as he made his way to his house. Obviously, being the head Captain of the Anbu, Itachi wasn't required to partake on all of these missions...but Itachi found that it was a good way to pass time and refresh his skills. Regardless, the result was he had significantly less free time to himself, his family, and to his clan.

When he entered his house, he was surprised to find the kitchen lights on. After a moment of confusion, Itachi remembered that it was Saturday, which meant that Sasuke was staying over at Naruto's house, so that that Fugaku could conduct a meeting with the Clan's Elders in private at their house.

"Welcome home, son!" Fugaku greeted as Itachi silently entered the room, causing all heads to turn to him. All of the elders politely bowed to his presence; not only was Itachi son of Fugaku and heir to the Uchiha Clan, but he was a prodigy, most likely the strongest ninja of the Clan, certain to bring the Uchiha to greatness one day.

"I know you are tired and wish to freshen up," Fugaku knowingly stated, "but you need to sit down with us here to discuss some important matters."

Itachi nodded, and he strode over to the table where an open seat and a cup of tea, no doubt courtesy of his mother, were waiting for him. For the past few years, Fugaku had been inviting him to attend the Clan meetings, as one day he would be conducting the meetings, and Fugaku wanted him to have early experience. These meetings weren't the same as the larger and more important meetings, which were located in a different building, but they were more private, with Fugaku's most trusted Elders.

"I'll continue where I started, so that Itachi can catch up with us," Fugaku started again, once Itachi had sat down. "Today, I discussed with Village Council about several matters which the Uchiha Clan wished to settle. Unfortunately, the Council denied our Clan again of what we wished."

Itachi's curiosity arouse, wondering where this would lead.

"The Council denied the moving of our Clan compound closer to the center of the Village, which we have been requesting for years. We have always questioned why the Uchiha Compound had to be far away, secluded from the Village, which hurts us economically as well as politically, and the Council has refused the construction of a new compound as well as our moving into it.

"Furthermore, the Council has also denied the Uchiha Clan the right to have total and complete control over the Military Police. The income tax over us is still large and goes to the village, as opposed to the Uchiha reserves, and the Council still has a large amount of power over how our police force operates. When I confronted the council, and stated that this was merely a way to limit and control our Clans power, they refused to change their decision, and they continued limiting us."

All of the Uchiha elders present at the table shook their heads in disappointment, causing Itachi's curiosity to increase even further. How would his father deal with these problems?

"Our fears of the Konoha Council can only be further confirmed. The Council is doing everything it can to limit the growth of Uchiha Clan, in power, size, and influence. Though why they are doing this, we have yet to find the reason. We can reason that there is only so much time before the Uchiha Clan will have to…intervene."

"What do you mean by 'intervene'?" Itachi questioned, turning Fugaku's attention to the boy, who asked the question in a dangerous tone.

Fugaku sighed, and another elder of the Uchiha Clan answered his question. "You needn't worry about Uchiha intervention just yet, Itachi. First, we need to acquire more information about the Council's intentions. And for that…we need you."

Itachi's eyebrows rose up on his forehead. "How so?"

"With your status as the Head of the Anbu," yet another elder responded. "You've already gained the trust of the Council, which means that you'll be able to act as a spy for our Clan, and gain information on what the Council is planning. Figure out _why_ they're limiting the Uchiha Clan the way they are!"

Itachi leaned back in his chair, his facial expression unreadable.

"You need to do this, Itachi. For the Uchiha!"

_

* * *

Hyuga Compound, Night_

"Hiashi-sama, please, come and sit down."

Hiashi frowned as he walked into the Hyuga meeting room, where around a large table the Clan Elders sat, who were motioning for him to sit at the head of the table. He strode across the room, sat down in his seat, and leaned back with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Why have you summoned me here?" he asked, his pale eyes, passing over the Elders. After a moment, one Elder cleared his throat, earning him the attention of Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama," he muttered in a deep and gravelly voice. "It is time we decide on the fate of young Hinata."

Hiashi lifted an eyebrow. "Explain."

The Elder shifted in his seat. "As you know, Hinata is soon to graduate the Academy, and when she does, she will surely make it to genin rank. And then…she'll be assigned the task to begin the Senju Clan once again."

"Do not play with me," Hiashi stated, his voice cold and powerful. "I know all of this. Tell me now, why have you summoned me here tonight?"

This time, it was another Elder who spoke up, after an uncomfortable silence. "Hiashi-sama," he began, "We fear that when Hinata graduates, she will stray far away from the grasps of the Hyuga Clan…or even work against us."

"Therefore," another Elder stepped in, "we believe that it would be very beneficial to the Hyuga Clan to…stop this from happening."

Hiashi chuckled. "Oh? And how to you suppose we do that?"

Yet another Elder answered for the group. "Well, we figured that if Hinata were never to become a genin…or a ninja for Konoha…then she would remain in the Hyuga Clan, and we would be able to mix her bloodline with ours, making the Hyuga far greater than even the Uchiha!"

"Yes," the first Elder continued, "if we were to…_ensure_ that Hinata is no longer fit to be a ninja…then all of this would be possible. We wouldn't have to worry about future politics…the Senju _would _become the Hyuga!"

All of the Elders nodded in agreement. Hiashi chuckled again and dropped his head.

"I…see," he finally murmured out, causing there to be silence in the room. "When Hinata was first adopted into our Clan, we created a plan to destroy all of her self-confidence. We would train her hard, and make sure that she could never live up to our standards…after all, how can one master Jyuuken without the Byakugan?"

The Elders nodded, not knowing where he was going with this.

"And that we did," Hiashi continued, his voice still dark. "We destroyed her from the inside. Just a child, she was forced to continually fail to meet our expectations and instead watch Hanabi succeed in everything she didn't. She was desperate for acceptance…desperate for love…and she felt like the only way she could be accepted into our family was if she trained harder. And for a time…that worked.

"If our plan continued, she would continue to want acceptance into the Hyuga Clan, and she would have no self confidence. When she would become a genin, she would basically give us the Senju Clan, as an act of good faith, hoping to finally be accepted. Instead of us having a good relationship with the Senju, we would practically _run _the Senju, as she would have no confidence in herself.

"But then a wildcard entered our plan. She met Naruto Uchiha, a past friend of hers, who offered her the acceptance that she fought so hard to earn here. She gradually found herself wanting his acceptance more than ours, realizing that he actually cared about her. And _now_, when she graduates, she'll abandon our Clan, realizing that we were nothing but cruel to her, and she'll go straight into the arms of Naruto and the Uchiha, who she has found acceptance with."

Hiashi chuckled, and the Elders of the Clan became extremely nervous. "I can't help feel like we set up the Uchiha for success, no? Had we treated Hinata with care and, god-forbid, _love_, then perhaps she would be friends with the Uchiha, but much of her loyalty would lie with us. But instead of that, we decided to go for it all and try to control her.

"And we almost did. But now, she's nearly out of our grasps. We've practically destroyed her childhood, physically and mentally abused her, and taken away most of her confidence. And, now that we realize how much that failed, you're asking me if we secretly break her leg or poison her or something, so that she _can't_ even become a ninja. You're asking me to take away everything else that she has…all of her hope. Her dreams."

The Elders remained silent. Hiashi shook his head and looked down into the palm of his hands.

"The Hyuga Clan knows no boundaries. _I _know no boundaries…what have I done to my proud Clan? And to think that I originally agreed to our plan because I thought it would bring honor to the Hyuga! What would Hizashi say if he were alive? What would my wife say?"

"Hiashi-sama," one of the Elders tried to cut in, "you're thinking about this too hard. Prohibiting her from becoming a ninja will provide –"

"Enough!" Hiashi shouted out, standing up from his chair and slamming his fists on the table. "Enough already! I've destroyed myself trying to uphold the honor of the Hyuga Clan, my family! What honor? What family? I've killed my own brother!"

Silence. No one dared interrupt again. Finally Hiashi began to walk around the table, heading toward the door. Before he left, he turned to face the Elders, a single tear in his right eye.

"Do absolutely _nothing _to harm that child," he muttered. "I've destroyed the life of an innocent girl. I'd rather die than do anything more to her. Or have we died already…? The only way I can possibly begin to make up for my sins is by letting her leave this Clan as soon as she becomes a genin."

And with that, he strode out of the room.

_

* * *

Ame, Akatsuki District_

Utakata strode through the halls of the Academy building, within the Akatsuki district, proudly adorned in his Lieutenant robes, which, opposed to humble like nature, caused the people around him to bow their heads as he walked by. He sighed, running his hand through his loose hair as he turned the corner of the hallway. He wasn't used to this type of celebrity; nothing in Kiri prepared him for this. There, he was isolated with his one and only sensei, and he worked for Kiri outside of the general public. Here…well, he was about to learn what his role was now.

Today was the first day of his classes which were supposed to train him to know what it meant to be a Lieutenant. The Leader of Akatsuki had briefly talked about this the last time he had summoned them, but he merely told him the date of when the classes would start. The past few weeks for him consisted of people treating him like royalty; he was given a large and lavish apartment in a separate building with the rest of the Captains and Lieutenants, he was shown where he could eat, he was given tours of Ame, he was given a weekly paycheck, to his surprise, which made his eyes grow wide every time he looked at it, and, best of all, he was given private dojos to train and nearly infinite resources to help him train.

Saying that he scored big by joining Akatsuki would be an understatement.

But apparently all good things had to come to an end. He'd never had to go to school before in his life; he had always been privately trained by his master. That was one of the few things he enjoyed about his past. But now, he was apparently going to experience what it felt like to become a student, as opposed to an apprentice.

When he neared the door he saw a guy his age with a white pony tail leaning against the opposite wall. Utakata didn't know much about what it meant to have a social life, and it was easy to say that he wasn't exactly good with people, but he might as well start here. He knew practically no one here, aside from his Captain Raizo who he had occasionally been meeting with, so he needed to get to know some people.

"Hey," he nonchalantly said to the guy, causing him to turn and look his way. He wasn't wearing the same Lieutenant robes as Utakata was…but it wasn't absolutely necessary to wear them. "Are you here for the first class for Lieutenants?"

The guy kicked off the wall and shrugged with a smile on his face. "Yeah, sure."

Utakata was a little put off by the strange answer, but he shrugged as well. "Let's go then."

Together, the two guys entered the room, Utakata not having any idea what to expect when he walked through the door. When they entered, the first thing Utakata noticed was the large size of the room. In front of the room was a large area and a desk in front of a chalk board, and the rest of the room was full of inclined rows of long tables. It was a regular classroom, but Utakata had never seen one before, so he was the only one who saw it as new.

"Let's sit in the back," the boy from before said, a hint of humor always present with his voice. Utakata nodded, not really paying attention. The second thing he noticed about the room was the ten or so ninja who were in it, which gave Utakata an obvious revelation, which he had apparently failed to notice before. He, and the guy with a white pony tail, were probably the only guys his age in the room. Everyone else was at least twenty or above, which slightly intimidated him. Even though everyone was wearing the same Akatsuki headband, he already knew that everyone present was a powerful ninja from a variety of countries.

"Ahh," the guy next to him yawned as he leaned back in his seat in the back row, placing his feet up on the desk. Utakata sat next to him, and couldn't help but feel more relaxed. If this guy next to him was relaxed, then he might as well be to.

"So what's your name?" the guy asked Utakata after a moment or two passed by. "Where are you from?"

Utakata turned his head to look at strange kid. "My name is Utakata, and I come from Kiri." He decided to leave out the fact that he was a Jinchuuriki, and that he ran away after he had killed his master. His past was behind him; Akatsuki was a new beginning.

"Really?" the guy asked backed. "That's cool; I'm from Kiri too! My name's Kimimaro."

Utakata nodded, and he thought for a moment about that name. He could've sworn he'd heard it somewhere before…and now that he thought about it, Kimimaro did look somewhat familiar…

"You!"

Utakata was snapped out of his trance when _another _familiar voice sounded from his left. He turned his head and immediately frowned when his eyes came in contact with one person who he wished he would've never met again.

"How did _you _get to be a Lieutenant too?" Utakata groaned, looking at the blue-haired girl who he had met weeks ago just before he had been tested. She had been the annoying and arrogant one who had interrupted his peaceful meditation…kind of what she did just now.

The girl crossed her arms across her identical Lieutenant outfit, the only difference being that she wore a skirt instead of pants. That could only mean that she had made the Lieutenant rank as well. Kuso! That also meant that he would be stuck in the same class as this annoying girl for the next several weeks.

"_I _got to be a Lieutenant because of my obvious skills," she responded, he hands on her hips. Whether or not she wanted to start a fight was beyond Utakata. But would he provoke her? Absolutely.

"Hm. I'm assuming that you must know of an awesome genjutsu that fooled everyone into thinking you have talent," Utakata coolly responded. "That, or the Captain that chose you is both blind and deaf."

"Guren!"

Both Utakata and the girl, Guren, turned to look at Kimimaro, the one who had shouted out her name. Utakata held a confused look on his face.

"You _know _this girl?" he asked, wondering if she was the type of person to annoy everyone she met. Kimimaro nodded, a smile on his face. Guren, on the other hand, gasped and fell down into the seat behind her.

"W-Why are _you _here?" she whispered in surprise, causing Utakata's growing confusion to climax. Kimimaro, on the other hand, merely winked at her and held his hand up to his face, motioning for her to be quiet.

"This is Raizo's homeroom," he stated, as if that explained everything. "I was going to meet him outside to talk with him for a bit, but going to his class seemed like a fun idea!"

Before Utakata could further inquire, the front door of the classroom opened again, and all of the chatter in the classroom immediately stopped. Raizo, adorned in his Akatsuki Captain robe, wearing his dark shades, strode into the classroom and up to his desk, where he sat on top of his desk and stared at the silent class in front of him.

Finally, after a good five seconds of pure silence, he sighed and dropped his head, shaking it back and forth. He had thought this would be a noisy classroom, but it was the exact opposite. Whatever. The silence would probably wear off over time as people got to know each other.

"Welcome to homeroom," he exclaimed in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "My name is Raizo, Captain of the Third Squad of Akatsuki."

Several gasps went out through the surprised class. An Akatsuki Captain was going to be their homeroom teacher?

"I know you're surprised now," Raizo stated, causing the class to fall silent again, "but let me explain how this is going to work first. This is your homeroom class, and you're going to report here five days a week, at the same time. This class only lasts about 20 minutes, and it's to mark attendance, give you guys news about what's going on, and basically to relax before your real classes begin.

"Classes. Right. So, the Leader decided that instead of cramming all the information into a single class, he's going to split everything up into multiple periods. All of you are going to have to review basic materials, academic as well as ninja related stuff, so you'll have a bunch of classes where the teachers make sure you have a basic knowledge of those fields. Homeroom's first, as I said before, but then you guys move to history with Kakuzu I think, and then he'll tell you where to go next."

Raizo stared at the blank faces of everyone in the class. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. The Leader hired the Akatsuki Captains, or most of them, to be your teachers. I got the easy end by being homeroom teacher, I guess. Anyways, you guys are a small class of…ten, so this should be a great opportunity to get to know some of the Captains…why are there _ten _of you here? We only have nine Captains…"

Raizo quickly scanned the ninja scattered throughout the room. Some of them were as young as Kimimaro, and others seemed older than he was…and one of them actually _was_ Kimimaro. Ah.

"Kimimaro, what the hell are you doing in this class?" Raizo asked his troublemaking friend, who was snickering in the back. The entire class then turned to the back to look at the three kids who were sitting back there, one of whom was a Captain. "Don't you have your own class to teach?"

Kimimaro shook his head and smiled as he leaned back in his chair. "Nope! The Leader didn't trust me to teach a class…obviously…so I decided that I'm gonna be a student instead!"

Raizo, instead of forcefully kicking the boy out of class, merely sighed and lowered his head.

"You know what? Go for it," he eventually said, with a nonchalant shrug. "I'd love to see how Deidara or Orochimaru deal with you. Have fun. For the rest of you guys…this is basically gonna be like going back to the Academy, if you ever went, but this time, you're getting professionals to teach you important stuff. Everyone else who made Akatsuki are doing similar things…and this shouldn't last more than several weeks. But when you guys graduate and become official Akatsuki…well, that's gonna be the true start of Ame, the Sixth Great Nation. Good luck."

* * *

_Konoha – Afternoon _

Shisui stood in the middle of a forest clearing, surrounding by tall trees which provided a satisfying shade. He leaned against a single wooden post, beaten up by years of training, but standing nonetheless. Shisui yawned. It was a Saturday, and Naruto and his friends didn't have school, yet the kids still wanted to train with Shisui. That was beyond him. Now that he thought about it, if he had a second chance, he would rather spend his childhood playing around with other friends instead of training, but then again, if he-

Shisui quickly leaned his head to the right, allowing a blunt kunai to fly right where his head used to be.

"I'm alarmed," Shisui shouted out to no one in particular. "My senses have heightened, as I presume that at least one ninja is trying to kill me."

Suddenly, Sasuke jumped out of the trees and twenty yards in front of Shisui, his hands forming a seal. Without another moment passing, he breathed a large fireball which sped toward the smiling Shisui.

"I'm surprised!" Shisui shouted out loud, even while the fireball was speeding toward him. "I'm assuming there's only one ninja attacking!"

Shisui avoided the fireball by jumping high into the air above it, only to be greeted with a dozen shuriken speeding at him. However, before the shuriken could connect, Shisui disappeared from sight.

A second later, he reappeared five feet in front of Sasuke, a smirk on his face. "I reveal myself to be a skilled opponent."

However, to his surprise, Sasuke back-flipped high into the air, and in his place came a glowing palm, flying toward Shisui's chest. Shisui jumped backward to avoid the palm attack, but Hinata was right with him, and she began to strike at his pressure points with deadly accuracy and speed.

Shisui's smile grew wider as he made it an effort to avoid all of Hinata's blows. "I'm surprised and caught off guard that there are multiple attackers," he commented to the brown haired Hyuga, who relentlessly drove him back.

Suddenly, two hands broke out of the ground and grabbed onto Shisui's shins. At the same time, Hinata struck him with both her palms, and, no longer able to dodge, Shisui was forced to grab both of her hands.

Suddenly completely immobile, Shisui swore. Looking down, a katana had cleanly pierced through his chest. He turned his head around, only to see a smirking Naruto, holding the katana.

The shadow clone of Shisui exploded into a cloud of smoke, as did Naruto's shadow clone that was holding him from underground. Meanwhile, the real Shisui appeared in the clearing, his hand on his chin, holding a thoughtful position.

"Hmm…let's see. That took you about thirty seconds! Wow! That's a new record!"

Shisui smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair as well as Hinata's, much to both of their protests. "Well, considering that this was the tenth time in a row doing the same exercise, that is," he pointed out. "Why don't we call it quits for the day and everyone head home? I have to go and prepare for some silly Jonin meeting anyway. Sasuke, you should come with me…I think your brother wanted to talk to you about something."

Sasuke shrugged and followed Shisui as he began to walk away, and Naruto gave a quick glance to Hinata. Her face was crestfallen…he had an idea why. "Are you guys coming?" Sasuke asked to his two other friends who were staying behind.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I'm gonna relax out here for a while. Hinata, do you want to stay with me?"

To Naruto's relief, Hinata's face lit up again, revealing to him that he had solved her silent but obvious problem. While family and fun awaited Naruto at the Uchiha Clan, Hinata going home to the Hyuga Clan wasn't even close to that. So instead, he had decided to do anything possible to prolong Hinata's return to her own compound.

Sasuke nodded after a second and turned around, jogging to catch up with Shisui.

"_Oh boy. I'd get away from this girl if you can. I don't see anything but trouble when it comes to this."_

Naruto mentally shook his head. _"I can't do that. She's my best friend, and you know that."_

"_Then you'd better be prepared for the many consequences of attachments."_

"_I don't like the way you said that," _Naruto thought back.

"_Never mind me for now then. Just assume that life is perfect and that you, Hinata and Sasuke will grow old together in Konoha. Just don't come crying to me when everything comes crashing down."_

"Um, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts. Sometimes, engaging in a conversation with his "dark side" caused him to space out in the real world. He immediately smiled at Hinata while he dropped down to the ground, lying down on the cool forest floor, motioning for Hinata to follow suit.

"I love moments like these," he said, looking up to the streaks of sunlight that broke through the treetops. "Carefree, not having a worry in the world. And it doesn't hurt that we get to be together."

Hinata laid down next to Naruto, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, a small smile growing on her face. Something about being outside in nature felt…right. Like a bird being let out of its cage! She could almost feel replenished, as if the forest was filling her up with energy. That, and the fact that she was lying next to her best friend Naruto, which made her feel secure, and free.

"Moments like these are probably going to be the only thing I miss when we become Genin," Naruto said. "We'll have a lot of missions to complete, and most of them will be boring…but I'm sure that we'll have free time to spend to, somehow. And can you believe that you get to start your own Clan?"

Hinata smiled and opened her eyes, turning to look at Naruto. "It'll be great! They'll give me my own house somewhere nice! Hopefully I'll have a garden too…and a nice kitchen…and –"

Hinata was cut off by Naruto's laughter at her daydreaming, causing her to lightly punch him in the side. "Will I at least be invited to your house every now and then?" Naruto asked after he lightly punched her back. "Or will you ban me from your house like Hiashi-baka?"

Hinata's smile disappeared and a look of seriousness appeared on her face. "Of course!" she said, sitting up and looking Naruto in the eyes. "That'll be my _first_ law of the new Senju Clan! That Naruto Uchiha is welcome whenever he wants to come and anyone who doesn't like him isn't!"

Naruto smiled and sat up with her. "I like that law! Have a law that bans Hiashi and Neji too!"

At this, Hinata's face fell, and Naruto mentally cursed for forgetting about the sensitivity about the subject.

"I-It's not Neji's fault that he's mad at me," she quietly said, looking down at her own hands. "I…I…"

"And it's not _your_ fault either," Naruto said, putting an arm around her for comfort. "Hinata-hime, if anyone's to blame, it's me. But we talked about this already! Let's just be happy that we're friends now and that you won't have to worry about the Hyuga Clan as soon as we graduate!"

Hinata took a deep breath to release her stress, and allowed a faint blush to cover her cheeks as he purposely leaned into Naruto.

"I don't care about the Hyuga Clan, or if I have to stay in that Clan forever," she quietly told him. "As long as you don't leave me, I'll be happy."

Naruto sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not leaving you Hinata. I never will."

"_That's touchy. Do you really mean that?"_

Naruto, despite the voice's constant negative outtake on life, managed to keep a smile on his face. _"Of course I do_._"_

"_I see you're persistent. Well, such is youth, I suppose. Hopefully your views will change as times grow harder."_

"_Times aren't changing,"_ Naruto responded, not truly focusing on that conversation. For a moment, he could swear he could hear the voice sigh.

"_For now, I suppose. But I can't help feel a coming war, so brutal that it will change the face of the ninja world. Right now is nothing but the calm before the storm, and you can do only so much to prepare for the oncoming war. Akatsuki. Ha. Not the way I would run the organization, but that Rinnegan boy seems to know a thing or two about what he's doing."_

Naruto completely tuned out the voice and instead chose to focus on the present moment with his best friend. While he didn't believe in any sort of oncoming war, graduation was nearing sooner than he had imagined, and his years as a ninja would finally begin.

* * *

_End_

**Hey you!** Chapter's not over yet: read the A/N!

A/N: Wait what? Hiashi's not some sick demon bastard like I wrote him to be? Apparently he has his limit too…if he didn't, let's just say that Hinata wouldn't find graduation as great as she thought it would be.

Before I comment any more, I'd like to point out that **shinonigga**, the awesome guy who drew art for me before, has also drawn some pictures for what the **Akatsuki outfits look like**. Head over to my profile where I have the links up…it will really help you picture the story and outfits better! And while you're doing that, you might as well read and review all of his stories too!

Also, I'd like to thank **Kyuubi123** for being my studly Beta and editing this chapter! Check out his profile, and read/review his stories!

So, Ame is a Great Nation now! That means that Yahiko will have the money to support all of the ninja who come to Ame! And pretty soon, Akatsuki's true plans will begin! Also, if for some reason you didn't catch it, Guren is about a year younger than Naruto in this story, and back a chapter or two ago, Itachi had killed her family.

About Hinata's reaction to last chapters vision, a main point of the vision was when Naruto said "close your eyes and when you open them I'll be gone". Well, she opened them in her bed, and, she's never had such a realistic dream, so she had to make sure.

Not much else to comment on. This chapter was a painful filler, because I couldn't skip automatically to graduation, and hopefully you know why. Also…I feel like I should say this too: this stories about to hit the main plot line, and that means side sections like about Shisui and Ayame or Hanabi are about to disappear. So, if you'd like to see something that I haven't wrote about, write a review like "Could you add a part about Kimimaro's daily life in Akatsuki and the type of trouble he always gets into?" and I'll see if I can add it to the next chapter.

Well, here's the list of pure awesome people who motivated this painful chapter to get out. If these people hadn't reviewed, well, you probably wouldn't be reading this right now.

* * *

(*** means that your review was chosen for FAQ)

Hanzo of the Salamander

Gladiis

FLaTone

Kyuubi123***

The Epitome of Eccentricity

raw666***

lord Martiya***

Vallavarayan

Narutopokefan

XblackshadowX

Drakedruid

sleepingdragon504

Chewie Cookies

ArashiKage Naruto

Dragonjek***

Slayer End***

roboguy45

roshane

Leaf Ranger***

VLS**

Wigglewigglewiggle

No- I'm not on facebook.***

FamousFox89 aka the black Crow

hhrforeverhhr

Riku Uzumaki

beast keeper 9

RE-jects666

reven228

God of Stories

Hideyoshi 26

Upon a Pale Horse***

Kitsune No Sennin***

Uzumaki Ricky

Dragon Man 180

Pryde Kitty

Rom Nom Nom

Inuyonas

shinonigga

Twins-of-the-bloody-World***

animefanbren

apimpnamedKyuubi***

Jyuubi6

TaiyoukaiMars

Blizzard of love

pkp033

Tobi274

poloport

Masterking***

The Darkest wizard

Crypton89

Shinobi of life

narutogokufan

SilentSinger948

KaOn KaI

Dan

greywizard-dumblemort

The real leghendary supersayji

Darkside8548

Mayhem296

fanficreader71

Yondaime72

twilightfan0101

Jerex

FF-loverHP1

Sword2010

ice-phoenix-94

Brady

beloveddaughteroftheking

1412 karasu

Andreasfr

AzureNemesis

Obsessive Child

Kur0Kishi

mauralucky7

hiNAru Aburame

Crowfether

Makito Namikaze***

Deadzepplin

_

* * *

FAQ_

Before I start, I'd just like to mention how painful it is to read amazing questions…that can't be answered now. Example being: Will Itachi slaughter his Clan, or will Naruto receive the hypnotizing eye? Amazing questions…but if I answered them they would spoil the plot. So…if you want your question answered, try to broaden it I guess. But just know that even if I don't respond to your question, I read each and every review at least twice, once when you first write them, and once again when I go back to make an FAQ.

Also, because the wait was longer, and for holiday spirits, I'm answering _a lot_ more reviews than usual.

Q: Just how powerful can we expect the different squads to be? By that I mean, are there going to be vice captains that are key players like the main captains and everyone else will be little better than cannon fodder?

A: _You got to see a little of that this chapter. Vice Captains will be key players like the Captains, and several of them will be really important to the story. As for everyone else…well, they'll be like the many Chunin and Jonin of Konoha._

Q: What is Madara doing to Naruto?

A: _Madara's few interactions shown with Madara are used to show us that he is continuously allowing Naruto to trust him. He is telling Naruto of terrible things that are going to happen, and, should he be correct, Naruto would immediately trust everything he says. _

Q: Can Hinata see possible futures?

A: _Yes. She has had both dreams of the future as well as the past. 100%. Not entirely. Will I explain why now? Unfortunately no.._

Q: (Akatsuki) definitely seems less villainous than the canon organization... but even so, the more insane, murderous, and psychotic members of the group are still there. Is Akatsuki here the 'designated villain' of the story?

A: _Nice wording and great question. Who's the real villain of the story? The corrupt society, or the force trying to change it? Either way, Akatsuki is just the first 'designated villain'. They won't always be…plot twists will occur and suddenly the true villain will appear just when we thought everything was going good. Damnit I wish I could tell you more._

Q: Orochimaru was a twisted man. If the wielder of the Rinnegan, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and Jiraiya of the Sannin couldn't reach him... how could Yahiko?

A: _Yahiko didn't necessarily reach him. I changed that part up a while ago…but Sasori was the one who found Orochimaru. You'll find out a lot about this later, but Sasori and Orochimaru used to work together before Akatsuki was formed. Sasori knew just where Orochimaru would be, and he could also track him through Kabuto._

Q: Will Naruto and Hinata be together in the end of the story?

A: _Very important question. There's gonna be a lot of tough stuff that goes on in this story, and a lot of Naru-Hina fans will definitely want to kill me later on in the story, but I give you this: Naruto and Hinata will be together at the end of the story. Btw I laughed when I read your review. WTF-o-meter lol._

Q: Hmmm... I wonder who destroyed the senju clan.

A: _I'm glad you're wondering that, and I want all the readers to be wondering that as well. THAT is going to be a big "holy crap" later on in the story!_

Q: (Was Hinata's dream) a prophecy of certainty, or a glimpse of a possible future?

A: _A glimpse of the possible future. You'll find out that she'll have a lot more of those later, which are very important._

Q: Because Madara is not involved, will Akatsuki still be collecting Jinchuuriki?

A:_ No, that idea was only Madara's, as he wanted to use them to recreate the Juubi. But…perhaps in the future the Jinchuuriki will have to watch their backs for Akatsuki._

Q: Will naruto try to help itachi and will it change the massacare in any way?

A: _Naruto will always remain loyal to the Uchiha. But you're close._

Q: Will the Kyuubi have any form of communication with Naruto in the future while keeping Madara unaware of it?

A: _Yes, the Kyuubi will. Communications between Kyuubi in Naruto will be extremely important later on in the story._

Q: Why do Itachi and Shisui have water for their second element?

A: _Eh, there's no real reason for this. You have a good point by saying that water is opposite of their primary elements…but…eh, they rarely use it anyway. _

* * *

That's all for now. Happy/Merry Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years…Alright, well, I still have a couple of days left of break, so I'll make sure to get a good start on the next chapter so the wait won't be as long. We have finals soon though, so that will be tough. Damn.

Cya,

-williams5505


	11. Preparations

It's been quite a while! Nearly a fricken year. As you can guess, my life's been very busy, but fear not; unless I manage to get myself killed, I'm going to finish this story. The ending is way too awesome for me not to finish it.

It pains me to say it, but this chapter isn't action packed like I wished it was. That's part of the reason it took so long for me to finish it. Every time I motivated myself to sit down and start writing I got bored and went to do something else. But, filler-ish as it may be, this chapter is necessary. But it's done! Finally!

Enough for now. Bear through this chapter and read my notes at the end. You can do it. The plot which made me start this story in the first place almost upon us!

Special thanks goes to Kyuubi123 for beta(ing) this chapter!

Sinister Chakra

Book 1: The Beginning

Chapter 11: Preparations

* * *

_Hyuga Compound, Months Later _

_It was raining. Hinata looked up to the sky with worry written on her face. It rarely rained in Konoha…but she hated it when it happened. She glanced around, wanting to go inside, but before that, she needed to know where she was. She walked along the grass until she reached an edge. Looking over, she immediately recognized that she was on top of the Hokage monument…why would she be here during a rainstorm?_

_Lightning flashed across the sky, followed quickly by the roaring boom of thunder. Hinata fell to the ground in surprise, now worried for her own safety. What was she doing out here? _

_Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the side, and she turned to look at the edge of the monument cliff, squinting her eyes through the rain. It was hard to identify it at first, but she began to recognize a person walking toward her. It wasn't until that person was in close proximity that she recognized who it was – Naruto!_

_She stood up and was about to run up to him when something stopped her in her tracks. Naruto's eyes…they were…_

_Her eyes widened as suddenly she began to remember. No…it couldn't be…this was the dream again…the vision…Naruto was going to leave her! She had to stop him!_

_"Hm, so you found out that it was me who killed her," Naruto stated, his face not showing any emotion. "I thought you would…no matter, you can't stop me now."_

"_Naruto, please!" she shouted out to him over the rainfall. "You can't leave the village!"_

_Naruto chuckled darkly. "Don't play stupid. I'm leaving Konoha for good, and when I return, it'll be to burn this place to the ground, in the __**blackest of flames**__!"_

_"I can't stay here," Naruto continued, looking down at the village to the side. "Especially after killing her. I…I have no other choice. I'm finally leaving this sickening place. And I'm leaving you too."_

_Hinata's eyes widened again in horror. _

"_Naruto-kun…" she cried out, "You promised me! You promised me that you would never leave me!"_

_Naruto shook his head, his face still showing no emotion. "I can't stay here Hinata. I already told you that. I have to leave. Haku was right…without a purpose, living life is meaningless. But I have a purpose now. _He_ helped me find it."_

_Hinata stared down at her own hands, her world crumbling before her. Nothing she said worked! She could never convince him!_

_"Take me with you," she spoke out to him, looking up into his crimson eyes. "I'll leave everything behind for you, Naruto! I'll leave Konoha to be with you!_

_For the first time since the conversation began, Naruto's mask of ice suddenly cracked, his face showing shock for a split moment. _

_"You…you would leave all of Konoha behind…for me? You'll leave everything behind?"_

_Hinata nodded, smiling at him while the tears fell. "Of course, Naruto! You're my best friend, the greatest friend I could ever have! You've helped me more than I can imagine…I'll do anything to stay with you!"_

_Naruto's emotionless mask completely shattered, and he looked down at himself, now staring at his hands. His head kept shaking back and forth, and his lips moved silently…almost as if he was talking to someone. _

_Hinata remembered this moment…she almost convinced Naruto to let her come with him, but then it seemed as if he was having a conversation with someone…someone who convinced him that he should leave her. _

_Not waiting for that moment to happen, Hinata ran forward and hugged Naruto, enwrapping her arms around him. _

"_Please, Naruto-kun," she shouted, tears falling from her eyes. "You promised! I don't care where you're going, and I don't care what you're doing!"_

_Naruto stared down at Hinata, a tear forming in his eyes. "Hinata-chan…I…"_

"_You mean too much to me!" she continued. "Don't leave me!"_

_Naruto remained silent for a moment, not moving, not even hugging Hinata back, while she cried into his chest. Hinata looked up into his cold eyes, and to her surprise, his Sharingan was gone. Instead, she was staring into a pair of his natural blue ones. He was crying…_

"_I'm sorry, Hinata-chan," he finally said. "You mean too much to me too…that's why you can't come with me." _

_Hinata's heart shattered along with the rest of her world, all over again. She felt as if her own heart had actually been ripped from her chest. Breathing was nearly impossible; the pressure was too much. This…couldn't be happening. She couldn't lose him. She…_

_Suddenly, Naruto was gone, and she stumbled forward having nothing to hold on to._

_"Close your eyes Hinata." The voice came from behind her. "And when you wake up, I'll be gone."_

_She continued crying, closing her eyes like he told her, slowly. She didn't want to close her eyes; she wanted to stay awake and run away with him! But…she didn't have a choice… _

_"I'll…I'll come back for you. That's my new promise."_

"_How can I trust you?" she whispered back. "You broke your promise."_

_Silence. Hinata could feel his breath on her neck._

"_You…can't. Be strong, Hinata."_

_She continued squinting her overflowing eyes shut, holding her breath, trying to hold back in her sobs. Trying to be strong, like he said. _

_And suddenly…darkness._

Hinata sat up in her bed, covered in sweat and tears. After a couple moments of heavy breathing, she lowered her head, grabbing onto her fox doll beside her, letting out a few silent tears. This was the third time she'd had this dream…and no matter what she did, she could never convince Naruto to stay, or take her with him. But why? Why did he want to leave in the first place? Who did he kill? What did Konoha do to him? Who gave him a purpose? And _why_ did he have the Sharingan?

She fell back down to her pillow, staring up at the ceiling. There were so many questions without answers. She was so afraid that Naruto would leave her…she knew that she was far too attached to him, and that it was unhealthy, but she had to be! She had to make sure that her vision never came true. She had to make sure that Naruto wouldn't leave her behind!

But then again…Naruto didn't have a Sharingan! He wasn't an Uchiha…he would never get one! Even though the Naruto in her vision looked to be around the same age as he was now, as long as _her_ Naruto never got Sharingan, then the vision couldn't come true, right?

Hinata closed her eyes and sighed, trying to relax, but found that she couldn't. She looked at the clock next to her bed, and was annoyed to find out that it was 5:30 in the morning. Unable to sleep, she decided to get up and get an early start on the day. She would probably spend some time outside in the garden, and enjoy the early sun before she went to the Academy.

* * *

_Ame_

With all the rain falling heavily from the sky, Yahiko was forced to squint as he looked up into the stormy clouds. He was on top of the Ame tower, standing outside the opening at the top, the highest point in all of Ame, giving him the view of the entire village below him. When he looked down, his ripple patterned eyes caught the smiles of children, playing together in a park despite the rain, the blush of lovers, holding hands in the street, the sweat of ninja, training together outside of the city. Ame was a beautiful village, and the people here were happy, and he would do whatever it took to keep it that way. Akatsuki was the power that kept his villagers safe, but right now, Akatsuki was vulnerable.

Changes were to be made.

Ame still needed more money, and he would open up the village and allow it to become a trading capitol of the ninja world. After all, the industries of Ame were second to none, and villages already were wishing to buy from him. But ever since the rule of Hanzo, Ame has been an off limits zone, as to avoid any spies from other villages coming in. Especially now that he had nine rogue wanted ninjas working for him…he couldn't afford for the villages to discover that just yet.

And so he would seclude Akatsuki. Akatsuki would be like another small city area inside of Ame, surrounded by walls and impossible to penetrate. That way, he could allow the rest of Ame to become a trading capitol, earning money for Akatsuki. This change would be drastic…but he had to ensure the safety of his organization. He had already gone to the lengths of searching through the minds of everyone who tested before him to join Akatsuki, and he had already had to kill off two ninja who were spies.

But that didn't mean that Akatsuki was still safe. Having his nine captains, along with a regular ninja force, already made Ame more powerful than any individual village…but should Ame attack now, the villages would ally together and overcome Akatsuki…

Well, technically speaking. Of course he knew of jutsu that could completely decimate an entire village, but there can be no leader if he has no followers. Killing everyone wasn't an option. The culture of the ninja world had to be maintained to a certain degree, so he needed to take out others with minimal casualties.

And that time is soon to come. Today would mark the graduation day for Akatsuki's Lieutenants, as the regular Akatsuki had already graduated and were assigned to certain squads. He would assemble his Captains later today to discuss his new plans and begin building this Akatsuki domain.

* * *

"**A separate district, huh**," Zetsu stated with a serious look on his face, or half of it. "I can see how that might bring more money into Ame, but how would we actually go about doing it? And how would the citizens feel?"

"It doesn't matter how they feel," Kakuzu input. "The less Akatsuki has to do with citizens the better. We are an elite ninja force, and we'll need to have the money to support our own army."

"I don't like it," Deidara put in, shifting in his seat. "Right now, no outsiders are allowed to even come near Ame, and it's working out well. If we suddenly open up Ame for commerce we'll have enemy ninja inside our own village with a much better chance of infiltration."

Sasori snorted, his voice deep from within his Hiruko puppet. "I don't think the other villages would consider our "general alliance" if we continued to keep our doors shut. They don't want us to continue producing as much as we do unless they get some of the benefits. Part of being a Great Village is playing by their rules, which means we'll need to trade, and we'll have to participate in silly events like the Chunin Exams. Ame is already the largest industrial capital in all the nations, and that's most likely the only reason we were even allowed to become a great nation in the first place."

"But what about our true goals?" Deidara spat back. "Why are we worrying so much about what the other nations think of us? And if enemy spies come into contact with Ame civilians, there is a chance that they'll get someone to tell them about _our _identities…and if the other villages find out that Akatsuki has nine S-ranked villains as Captains the 4th Great Shinobi War could break out for all we know! The less Ame has to do with the rest of the nations until our time comes the better."

"Deidara's right, for the most part," Raizo commented, causing everyone's attention to go to him. "If other nations discover our identities, the Captains, they will have an incentive to ally together to take us down, so the less they know about us the better. However, while right now we are a great nation and we are receiving many missions, we don't know long this will take in order for us to have enough money to pay for war. If we open Ame for trading, we may put ourselves at risk, but it we'll definitely amass enough money quicker than if we simply relied on missions and bounties. Not only that, but it'll be easier to fortify a smaller Akatsuki district rather than all of Ame."

"Enough."

All talking stopped as everyone turned their attention to the Leader. "You may not like it, but this is something that has to be done, and something that will be done. Starting today, Akatsuki will be isolated, and we'll soon begin preparations in order to get this accomplished. Kakuzu, you'll be in charge of this. But until then…I believe you have some students who will be graduating today, so leave now and prepare for your final classes.

"Kimimaro, stay behind."

With that, all the Captains disappeared from of the room, aside from Konan and Raizo. Raizo merely stayed behind because he didn't bother to shunshin. Instead, he simply stood up and walked to the door, earning him a nearly inaudible giggle from Konan, who was starting to smile more now that the other Captains were gone.

"I heard that," he muttered quietly before shutting the door behind him. Konan stuck her tongue out at him.

"So what's up?" Kimimaro asked in a relaxed manner, leaning back in his seat with his hands behind his head. He didn't like to talk much during important meetings such as the one he had just been in, but he had been one of the first members of Akatsuki and had known Yahiko for a while so he was pretty relaxed around him unlike anyone else. After all, Yahiko and Konan were like family to him, having raised him when he was left for nothing.

"Two things," Yahiko said, leaning back himself and suppressing a smile when Konan walked over to him and began massaging his shoulders. "The first one is pretty simple, and you'll like it. Because you're not a teacher, and because Kakuzu is going to be in charge of the construction of this Akatsuki District, you're going to be in charge of bounties for a while."

Kimimaro sprung out of his seat and pumped his fist in the air. "Hell yes!" he shouted, grinning like crazy. Because all of the Captains were busy with classes, Yahiko hadn't been giving out any serious missions, and Kimimaro had been filling his time either with being a training dummy for the other captains or attending their classes for the hell of it. He didn't mind training with them, because it made him much stronger. Because of his unique abilities…none of the Captains ever really needed to hold back that much.

Kimimaro's _Shikotsumyaku _kekkei genkai was truly incredible. Not only did he have control over his own bones, but as he was a Kaguya, his body possessed incredible healing abilities. Healing regeneration powers was his clan's natural kekkei genkai, though it led to their barbaric and careless behavior and eventually their overconfidence and downfall. He could grow new bones, his skin would heal within seconds after using bone jutsu, and he could heal from nearly any injury. In order to kill him he would have to die instantly, or with some strange illness. That, along with the fact that he had a thick layer of bone directly underneath his skin which acted as an inner shield of armor as strong as steel meant that kunai and regular swords couldn't penetrate him, so people like Hidan had little concern for holding back their blows when sparring. Either way, because his bone layer was so thick and it was merely skin on top, he didn't feel any intense pain anyways. And in the rare case that he was injured during practice, he would simply heal from it minutes later.

Quite simply, Kimimaro had the perfect body for taijutsu. It was safe to say that if one were fighting him with taijutsu alone, it would be nearly impossible to beat him, regardless of their talent level. He was also the perfect sparring partner, because whoever was sparring with him barely had to hold back.

But if he were to go on a bounty mission, _he_ wouldn't have to hold back, and he would actually be able to test out how strong he was against people who weren't S-ranked geniuses. He always felt like an inferior ninja because he usually lost in his spars, but that was simply because the other Captains were older and more experienced than he was. But if it was simply some regular A-ranked shinobi…

"But you can't just go and kill him," Yahiko continued, reading Kimimaro's mind, who was now for the most part, slightly disappointed. "But you'll like why. The ninja I want you to find actually has some talent, more so than the average runaway ninja, so I want you to see if you can first convince him to join Akatsuki."

"And if he declines?" Kimimaro asked, a small grin growing on his face.

Yahiko sighed. "Then, you can test out your Bone Pulse jutsu on an A-ranked ninja."

Kimimaro cheered again, causing Konan to giggle silently once more. "Oh, don't get too excited just yet, Kimimaro-chan!" she said with in a knowing matter that caused Kimimaro to remember that Yahiko had _two _things to tell him.

"Why?" he asked. "What's the second thing you want to tell me?"

Yahiko sighed again and stood up, holding Konan's hand and walking over to the balcony-door of the room, where he could see part of the city around him. "Ame's a Great Nation now," he simply started, warming Kimimaro up to what he was going to say. "And that's certainly something that we've wanted. These other Captains may not understand as well as Konan and you, but Ame hasn't always been a thriving city, and it's always been a war zone for other countries, never able to stabilize itself economically, especially under Hanzo. But now that we're a great village, we don't have to go to war unless we choose! And I'm the first official Amekage now, who decides these things!

"But…as we discussed today, being a great village means we have to play by majority rules. Trading with the other villages is one example. The Chunin Exams is another good one."

Kimimaro stared at Yahiko blankly, not knowing where the Amekage was going with this.

"We're going to have to compete in these upcoming Chunin Exams," Yahiko finally said, turning around to face Kimimaro. "Ame has competed in the past, but once I had taken over, I decided to make sure that none of our ninja compete to hold our secrecy…now that's not an option. Orochimaru's opted to send in a team to represent Otogakure, which is still technically its own minor nation. But the other villages are going to want to see whether or not Ame truly deserves to be its own great nation. That…and for other reasons that you don't need to know just yet…you're going to compete in these upcoming Chunin Exams."

Yahiko waited in silence for several seconds before Kimimaro gave his initial reaction.

"What?" he nearly shouted. "No! That's ridiculous! Why would _I_ need to compete in the fricken _Chunin _exams?"

Yahiko sighed for what felt like the millionth time. "I need to get into the finals. As Amekage, I'm not allowed to attend unless a ninja from Ame makes it to the finals. You're the right age…and more importantly nobody knows who you are. So you need to go in order to insure this."

Kimimaro wasn't convinced. "That's stupid," he responded. "You don't need me to go…that's just overkill! Send in…Utakata, or Guren…or Sasori's apprentice! All of them are well above Chunin level, so they should be able to make it to the finals without a problem! I don't have two months to waste playing patty-cake with some wet-behind-the-ears genin!"

Yahiko was starting to become annoyed. As the Amekage and Leader of Akatsuki, he wasn't used to having to _convince _someone to do what he wanted. Not verbally, at least. "I'm sending you for a reason, Kimimaro. There are several wild cards going into these exams. Orochimaru, for one reason, is going to be sending in three powerful ninja, and Sasori's apprentice just happens to be one of them!"

At this, Kimimaro's eyes widened in surprise. "But…why would he send someone like Masahiro to the Chunin Exams? What's he trying to prove? Can he even do that?"

"He's not trying to prove anything," Yahiko explained. "Like me, he's just ensuring that he has at least one person who makes it into the finals."

Kimimaro still wasn't happy. "But…if Masahiro's going, then that just means that I'll have to face him in the finals! He's a Lieutenant! And I hear he's the best! I don't know if I'll be able to beat him without using my…newer abilities."

"That may be," Yahiko stated, "and at first I wasn't going to allow Orochimaru to let Masahiro go, but he has a…good reason. Something strange is going on with Sunagakure, but you don't need to know about that just yet."

Kimimaro looked defeated. It didn't look like he would be able to convince Yahiko to choose someone else. Masahiro, who was the same age as himself, Kimimaro, would have been the next best choice, but apparently Orochimaru was thinking the same thing as Yahiko was.

"So, let me get this straight," Kimimaro said, using one final argument he could think of. "Something strange is going on with Sunagakure, so you want to make sure that you're there during to finals to monitor everything. But what about Orochimaru? Isn't he enough for that?"

This time, Yahiko didn't sigh, but instead his faced turned into a dark scowl. "Orochimaru can't be trusted. And what's worse is that the bastard knows more about fuinjutsu than I do and I couldn't read his mind. For all I know, he could be planning something with the Kazekage. Unlikely as that may be, I need to be there to make sure nothing goes down. Orochimaru has always had a vendetta against Konoha…and maybe it's just coincidence, but these Chunin Exams are being held there and he's shown unusual interest in attendance. I can't have him doing something stupid there that might allow people to know his affiliation with Ame, and cause Ame to be demoted from "Great Nation" status, or even worse, start a war."

"And in order to make sure I'm there, I need _you_ to be there. The reason he might be sending Masahiro is because Masahiro is the strongest Lieutenant, and he would be able to personally make sure that none of the people I sent made it to the finals. But Orochimaru wouldn't expect me to send you."

Kimimaro slouched, a defeated look on his face.

"Don't worry," Yahiko said, his face lightening a little. "Even without Masahiro, from what I hear your competition won't be all that disappointing. And I'll let you pick out your team, as well as your "sensei". But this won't be for a long while, so you don't even have to worry about it now. Right now I want you to contact Zetsu and see if you can get him to find this rogue ninja for you."

"Hn." Kimimaro said, before disappearing from sight with nothing but a shimmer of wind.

* * *

_Ame – Evening - Restaurant_

Utakata nodded his head and replied "Arigato" for what felt like the millionth time that night as a random person walked by his table. He was wearing his official Akatsuki Lieutenant robes, proudly showing that he was one of the nine that graduated and became official Akatsuki Lieutenants earlier that day. There had been a large ceremony in front of the entire village, and Yahiko had given them the rest of the day off to celebrate. Utakata had chosen to spend the day with his Captain friend Kimimaro, who had actually sat through most of the school with him.

"How do you get used to all of this stardom?" Utakata asked his white haired smiling friend next to him, even though Kimimaro seemed busy winking at some nearby pack of girls. "I mean, I wasn't exactly loved back in Kiri so all of this is still new to me."

Kimimaro seemed unworried. "Eh, you get used to it with time," he replied, turning to Utakata. "Or…actually you probably won't."

Utakata gave him a curious glance.

"Well," Kimimaro continued, "Yahiko is planning on separating an Akatsuki district from the rest of the already security tight Ame to allow for trading and such. So that means you and I won't be allowed to roam the city anymore…unless we do in incognito. And even then Yahiko told me that we'd only be allowed the weekends off."

Utakata's eyes widened a little at the news. "A completely separate district? That sounds insane! Why would the Amekage do that?"

Kimimaro shrugged, not really wanting to have to go through a similar debate he had gone through earlier that same day with the rest of the Captains. "Akatsuki needs to be shrouded in secrecy – if any of the other villages find out that we are harboring S-ranked criminals they are bound to ally together to attack us, ruining our true goal. Now that we are a great village, we want to be able to make a lot more money by selling what we manufacture, so enemy ninja will constantly be around us."

Before Utakata could start firing out the many questions that he had about this radical change, ringing bells could be heard over the noisy chatter of the restaurant, signaling someone had entered. Kimimaro raised his hand and waved the person over to their circular table, pushing out a chair for her as well.

Utakata resisted the urge to smack his forehead when he saw a familiar blue-haired pony-tailed girl walking over to them. He had been hoping to relax this evening with his friend, but relaxation was impossible when this girl was involved. Guren was Kimimaro's Lieutenant, so of course she was nice to him, but to everyone else she acted like a bitch, especially him.

"Hn," she said, noticeably scooting the chair away from Utakata before she sat down in it. "Kimimaro-sama, what is it that you've called me here for?" she asked, sitting up straight and completely ignoring Utakata.

Kimimaro smiled warmly at her despite the fact that he was her Captain, and scouted a menu in her direction. "Come on, why don't you order something to eat first?" he nicely asked. "I'll treat you. I just wanted to spend some time with you two, that's all!"

Guren pushed the menu away from herself. "I'm not hungry." She continued to sit perfectly straight up in the presence of a Captain, which caused Utakata to audibly sigh. Inevitably, an argument broke out between the two. Even though they had spent the past few weeks in the same classes together, they seemed almost predestined to hate each other.

"She's definitely not hungry," Utakata told Kimimaro, even though his eyes were boring into Guren's. "She has to maintain that _womanly figure _of hers!" he sarcastically stated, often poking at her physical features, or lack thereof.

"Shut it, bubble-boy!" she spat back, her face slightly reddening. "I just don't wear…womanly clothing, that's all!" She motioned down to her genderless tunic, as if Utakata already didn't know that. "What do little kids who blow bubbles care about womanly figures anyways?"

Kimimaro rolled his eyes. Every day in class with these two there would be an argument involving how un-womanly Guren's figure was and how un-manly Utakata's bubbles were.

"You can't make fun of my _ninjutsu_ if I can kick your ass with them!" he confidently stated.

"What? We've never even had a _real _fight before where I could use my full attacks! And if we did, I'm sure I could manage to make a crystal that's sharp enough to pop one of your bubbles…of wait, _anything _is sharp enough to do that!" she replied.

"Oh really?" Utakata coolly stated. "Then why do I have a better sparring record than you? I believe the scoreboard is Utakata: 44 wins, 6 losses; Guren: 39, 11!"

Guren's face further reddened. "That's only because I had to face Masahiro more than you did!"

Utakata wasn't fazed. "It's not like you use anything made of _metal _anyway! All you use are –"

"Aright guys, I didn't bring you two here so that you could confess your love to each other," Kimimaro intervened with a mischievous smirk on his face. But before either of them could express their mutual hatred further, he waved them off with this hand.

"Anyways, it's interesting that you brought up Masahiro to this conversation, cause he's somewhat related to what I have to tell you guys." Both Guren and Utakata shut their mouths, wondering what they had to do with Sasori's apprentice.

"You two are going to be competing in the upcoming Chunin Exams. I'm going to be your partner. Konan nee-chan is going to be our 'Jonin' sensei."

* * *

_Suna_

Arms crossed, face emotionless, his eyes narrowed down on the scroll as it flew through the air toward him, almost as if in slow motion. However, even as it neared his face, his arms remained calmly crossed across his chest, in their usual position, making no attempt to grab the airborne scroll. However, at the last second, before the scroll was a foot away from his face, sand shot out seemingly from nowhere and interrupted the scrolls path, holding onto it in front of the stoic boy.

"_Another_ earth scroll?"

The Kazekage smirked as his hand reclined from throwing the scroll at his youngest child, Sabaku no Gaara. "Yes, but this one was specially shipped from Iwa as a gift. It's harder, to say the least, and it should take you longer to master it than the last one."

Gaara's arms finally broke their usual position as he held one hand out in the air. Instantly, the sand floating in the air released its grip on the thrown scroll, allowing it to drop onto the outstretched arm. Gaara gave it a quick glance before he tucked it into his tunic, his arms immediately crossing afterwards.

"You are dismissed."

However, instead of Gaara leaving like usual, he stood in the same position, his eyes boring into his father's. After a moment of silence, his father leaned back in his chair, an amused look on his face. "Question, Gaara?"

The red-headed boy nodded. "What are your motives? Why am I learning new jutsu?"

The Kazekage nodded in turn, with his small smirk gone. His son was always brutally to the point. If he wanted to know something, there was no point in hiding it from him. "Very well, I suppose now is a good time to tell you," the Kazekage began, leaning forward again, his elbows resting on his desk. "I wish to prepare you for this upcoming Chunin Exam."

Gaara stared blankly at his father, clearly not satisfied with that answer, though his face showed no change in emotion. "I will kill every single shinobi with my sand. I have no need for other ninjutsu."

The Kazekage chuckled this time. "I don't doubt that you have long since passed the level of a Chunin. But I am only sending one squad into these exams, and it is_ very _important that you make it to the final rounds."

"You doubt my power? Surely at least one of your many assassins was above a genin level."

The Kazekage grimly nodded. "I sent some of the best. But that's beside the point. Normally I wouldn't interfere with your training, but this year's Chunin Exam calls for my intervention. The competition will most definitely be stronger. Ame, as a new nation, is sure to send some of their strongest in order to prove themselves, and Konoha is a wild card. This year, it is likely that many clan heirs will become genin, including a genius from the Uchiha Clan, the last survivor of the legendary Senju Clan, and, perhaps most importantly, a Jinchuuriki, trained by the Uchiha nonetheless."

Gaara's face remained unreadable up until his father mentioned the word 'Jinchuuriki'. "They have…someone like me? A weapon?"

The Kazekage confirmed. "Yes. I don't know if they've trained him to use his Bijuu, but knowing the Uchiha Clan, I'm sure he won't be a pushover. Your sand may be enough, but I think learning some jutsu of your natural element shouldn't hurt."

"What is his name?"

"Naruto Uchiha, though he is really an Uzumaki."

Gaara nodded, a smile nearly growing on his face. "Naruto Uchiha…Very well. I will train with earth…but in the end, it will be my sand that is stained with his blood."

"Obviously," the Kazekage put in before Gaara shunshined out of the room. "I am sending you to these exams for more than simply bragging rights for our Village. I have something special planned with a certain Sanin, and you are a very important part of that plan. However, you don't need to know about it just yet…we still have quite some time before these Exams start. Either way…Orochimaru told me that he's sending his best, including a certain _magnetic _ninja about your age. I'm sure you remember him?"

Gaara stared at his father with a blank and unreadable face.

"Either way, I'm sure he'll remember you," the Kazekage finished. "And I don't think he'll want to meet up with you for a cup of tea when he finds out you're in the Exams. Orochimaru has complete faith in him, so it means he's only gotten stronger. Watch your back. I can't have you dying before you get to the finals."

* * *

_Kiri_

"Wake up, boy."

The girl slightly pouted, a little put off at being called a boy, something her sensei did to annoy her for reasons unknown. Regardless, she sat up in bed and stretched her arms out, taking a few seconds to let out a large yawn.

"Why'd you wake me up so early?" she asked, suddenly looking very alert when she noticed it was only five in the morning. "Is someone on to us?"

The large, muscular man leaning against the doorway shook his head. "No."

The girl rolled her eyes before lazily falling back down on her bed. She wasn't used to being awake this early, and she definitely hadn't ever been woken at this time unless it was because they had to move, and quick.

Suddenly, the man at the doorway disappeared, the girl suddenly felt the familiar presence of a metal kunai being pressed against her neck.

"Dead."

She rolled her eyes again, not at all alarmed in this deadly situation. "That doesn't count…I'm in bed."

"Killing a ninja who's sleeping is significantly easier than killing one who's awake," the man responded in his low and gravelly voice, leaning over her. "I can't tell you how many times I've killed a ninja that way…I've lost count. And none of them had time to complain about the 'fairness' of it when they didn't have a neck to speak through."

The man finally moved his kunai away from his student's neck and walked away from the bed and toward the door. The girl sighed in relief, closing her eyes and rolling over, thinking that her sensei was leaving. However, not a second later after rolling over, something small but hard smacked her in the face, causing her to sit up in confusion. On her lap was a strange scroll, and she picked it up, looking at it while rubbing the forming bump on her head.

"A scroll I picked up some time back in that last port we visited," the man commented. "You'll be training from it every day from now on, around this time in the morning. Your _hyoton _techniques are deadly, but few in number. Its time you increased your repertoire of jutsu."

The girl immediately opened the scroll, and was surprised to find various techniques of her style drawn throughout, with detailed pictures and hand-seals. How had he gotten these? And why the sudden need to train harder than they already were?

"Times have changed," the man answered, reading her thoughts. "Ame is growing too powerful too quickly, and I fear that unless we get out the ninja world quickly, we'll be caught in whatever Ame and their Akatsuki plans to do."

The girl nodded. This wasn't news to her. "But what does that have to do with me training harder?" she questioned. "Gato is giving us steady employment, and with the two of us, none of the work is ever too challenging."

The man nodded again. "I fear Hunter-nin aren't the only ones after us now," he began slowly, his face emotionless. "Late last night…I received an interesting visit from a boy your age of the Kaguya Clan."

"But they were wiped out!" the girl interrupted. The man nodded knowingly.

"The sole survivor. And he lives up to his Clan's reputation…it seems that he mastered the art of _Bone Pulse_ jutsu at a young age, and it earned him the title of Captain in Akatsuki, representing Kiri."

The girls eyes immediately shot open. "An _Akatsuki Captain_ visited you last night?" she nearly shouted out, jumping out of her bed. She was very up-to-date with the current ninja world, having memorized the bingo book from front to cover, and she knew just how powerful the Captains were famed to be. No one knew who they were or where they came from, but supposedly they were all S-ranked. Not everyone believed that…but she knew better than to doubt.

"What did he want to say?"

"He said the Amekage personally sent him to find me so that he could recruit me to Akatsuki."

The girl's eyes widened even further. "Did you…accept?"

"No."

She sighed, leaning back down against her pillow, relief washing over her. Her sensei had promised her that as soon as they had earned enough money from Gato, they would run away from the ninja world forever, living a life of peace. She didn't know as well as he did, but the ninja world was corrupt, and he always told her that the sooner they got out of it the better. Joining Akatsuki would simply be more bloodshed, something her peaceful nature hated.

"But that's what I'm worried about," he continued. "You of all people should know about the bingo book ninja who suddenly disappeared without explanation…and almost every time there was an Akatsuki invitation letter found in their hideouts or on their person. People who reject Akatsuki…don't tend to live long."

She nodded, understanding the severity of the issue. She needed to train harder than ever, so that the next time Akatsuki paid them a visit, she would be prepared to fight.

"Get ready, Haku," the man finally said, leaving the room. "We begin in ten minutes."

* * *

_Konoha_

"You summoned me, Danzo-sama?"

The elderly looking man with bandages wrapped around his face turned around to the ninja who had appeared silently behind him in one of the Root's training dojos. The boy before him was quite pale, not unlike many who trained secretly in Roots underground facilities. There was no emotion on his face whatsoever, something which caused Danzo to smugly grin on the inside. The greatest type of ninja was the ninja who would obey you without hesitation, without emotions to stand in his or her way, and Sai was exactly that type of ninja.

But that wasn't the reason he had summoned him. Everyone in Root had the same lack of emotions like Sai, but none of them were the correct age…near the age of Naruto Uchiha.

"Because of your natural skills and talents in ninjutsu," Danzo began, "you were going to be assigned to assassin certain threats to Konoha. But the plans have changed. From now on, you will be personally training with me in preparation of a new assignment."

Sai was silent for a moment before he uttered a single-word response. "Hai."

However, Danzo continued by throwing a scroll in front of Sai. The boy was certainly special, and he was almost excited to see how powerful he would become. He was already the top of his generation in Root, but he would need to be even stronger if one day he was to monitor Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata. Luckily for him, Sai had a certain bloodline limit and history that would help in making him even stronger than he was now.

"This is a scroll from Iwagakure," Danzo continue, before Sai had managed to fully open it. "It holds many jutsu which utilize explosive chakra techniques, as well as a kinjutsu. It was left by the ninja who dropped you off at Konoha, though to this point it has served us no purpose as no Konoha ninja has the bloodline limit that it pertains to."

At this, Sai nearly dropped the scroll in surprise. He had never heard about his actual heritage before, only knowing up until now that he was a simple orphan that Danzo had picked up.

"Then…I'm from Iwagakure?" he asked quietly.

Danzo nodded. "It's why only you will be able to actually use the jutsu in these scrolls, which is why your brother felt confident in leaving such an important Iwa scroll with you."

Sai nearly gasped, though years of training under Root allowed him to maintain his composure. "I have…a real brother?" he asked again, his lack of emotions noticeably fading.

Danzo nodded grimly. "Yes. And an affinity for art seems to have run in the family. Or rather, using art in a deadly way."

Sai didn't necessarily understand what that meant, but he looked down at the scroll nonetheless, scanning through it. The primary purpose of whatever jutsu this was seemed to be to be able to knead your chakra into certain objects, kind of like he already did with his ink, but this seemed to be much more complex.

When he reached the bottom of the scroll he was surprised to find a strange hand-written message that seemed to be directed towards the reader.

-_Geijutsu no Bakuhatsu da!_

* * *

_Uchiha Compound_

In nothing but a shimmer of wind, ten clones appeared around Naruto, all wearing his identical Uchiha outfit, all with satisfied smiles on their faces. "There!" the real Naruto shouted out, pointed his finger at the on looking Shisui, who was leaning against a nearby tree nonchalantly. "I made ten clones without a single one appearing in a cloud of smoke!"

Shisui nodded with a smile on his face as well, stepping away from the tree. "Great! You really made great progress today Naruto! Are you ready to head back home now? It's getting pretty late."

All of the clones disappeared in clouds of smoke to reveal the real Naruto with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"No!" he shouted back. "You _still _haven't explained to me why I've been working on this in the first place! So what if my clones make a cloud of smoke or not? They make one anyway when they disappear, and even if-"

Naruto was interrupted when Shisui promptly pulled out a kunai from his pouch and lodged it into his own chest, leaving Naruto speechless. However, to his surprise, Shisui exploded into a cloud of smoke, leaving Naruto even more confused. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to turn around. To his greater surprise, he yelped when he saw Shisui standing behind him with a smirk on his face.

"And I thought you were creative!" Shisui laughed at seeing the shock on Naruto's face. "You've pretty much mastered the kawarimi, and yet you've never thought that you could substitute with your own clone?"

Naruto crossed his arms and regained his previous composure, slightly offended. "Well…wait a second, that wasn't a shunshin?"

Shisui resisted the urge to laugh again at the new expression on Naruto's face. "Nope," he responded. "I created a clone behind you without hand-seals, and I used a kawarimi with him. Because he was made in my exact image, it was nearly impossible for you to see us switch places. And _because I made sure that he appeared silently without a cloud of smoke…_you had no idea that he was there, even though he appeared only a couple of feet behind you! Now do you see how the lack of a smoke cloud can be so effective?"

Naruto didn't respond, and instead he immediately formed a shadow clone sign, getting ready to try the new move out himself.

* * *

_Konoha – Weeks Later_

"Naruto Uchiha."

Naruto, adorned in his usual black Uchiha shirt with the Clan's fan on the back, stood with his hands in his shorts pockets in front of a large desk. Iruka and Mizuki, his two Academy teachers, sat at that desk with piles of papers in front of them in an otherwise empty room.

"This is the final test today to see whether or not you qualify to be assigned to a Genin squad," Iruka stated, shuffling through some files until he came up with Naruto's name. "You've passed the written test, the taijutsu test, and the general skills test! So all you need to do is pass this ninjutsu section, and come tomorrow morning you'll be assigned to a Genin team!"

Mizuki scoffed, leaning back unimpressed. "Worry about that later, Iruka," he smugly stated, looking at Naruto with clear distaste. "It just so happens, Naruto, that this test is going to be on something we've never actually seen you do…the _bunshin_!"

Both Iruka and Mizuki seemed slightly put off when Naruto's expression didn't change in the slightest. It was well known that every time Naruto tried to create a bunshin, it failed incredibly.

"Well, to be more specific," Iruka stated, "for this test, we would like for you to create at least _two _other bunshin that look _exactly _like you, understand? So you can take a second to relax, collect your nerves, and – "

Before Iruka could finish speaking, Naruto held up one hand in a half-seal, and without so much as muttering a word, two clones appeared in front of him in a shimmer of wind, no smoke cloud to accompany their appearance.

Mizuki actually slammed his hands on his desk and stood up with an incredulous look on his face. "W-What?" he shouted out, looking back and forth to see if this had actually happened. Naruto had never managed to make a single clone appear even related to him, but now he had just made two without even a full hand-seal!

As surprised as Iruka was, he couldn't help but smile. Naruto had to be the most interesting student he had ever taught.

"Naruto…you passed!" he said, almost surprised at the way it sounded coming from his mouth. "You can show up to class tomorrow at 8 and receive your official ninja headband and be assigned to a genin team!"

But before Iruka or Mizuki could say anything else, both the clones in front of Naruto disappeared in a small cloud of smoke, along with Naruto himself, leaving the two Chunin confused. Far away at the Uchiha compound, the real Naruto smiled as the memories of his three Kage Bunshin came rushing into his head.

"Hey guess what?" he asked, causing his two best friends and his older brother Shisui to look at him in curiosity at the lunch table, interrupting Sasuke who was bragging about how he had won Rookie of the Year. "I just passed!"

* * *

_Later that Night_

Shisui shuffled anxiously in place, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. The Hokage had summoned a select number of eligible Jonin to this annual meeting; the meeting where each Jonin would be assigned to a Genin squad. Itachi leaned coolly against the wall beside him at the back of the room.

"Why are you worried?" Itachi asked, glancing over at his best and oldest friend with his crimson eyes. Shisui turned to look at him, still a little put off that Itachi had his Sharingan activated. For a while now, Itachi seemed to _always _have his Sharingan activated. He claimed it built up his endurance, which was true. The average Uchiha could probably keep their eyes activated for a few hours at most, less during battle, but Itachi could almost make it through an entire day now.

"Cause this is gigantic!" Shisui exclaimed in a hushed voice. Other Jonin nearby chatted lightly about rumors and stats they had heard about the potential Genin, and who they would prefer to be with. But Shisui already had a plan long established for his choice of Genin. "If the Hokage suspects something, maybe he won't let us all be on the same squad!"

Itachi shrugged in indifference. He wasn't really worried or anxious at all; he was the head Captain of the Anbu and obviously wasn't here to be assigned a team, Shisui had just asked him to come.

Eventually, the Hokage called for silence and began his speech. He talked about the importance of Genin to the village, and the responsibility that each potential sensei would have over them. Finally, he got to the part that every Jonin was anxiously waiting for.

"Now," the Hokage announced, his voice clearly carrying over all of the room. "It is time to announce the teams, and then which of you will be assigned to test each of them." Almost immediately, Jonin began to raise their hands or shout out which Genin should be on the same team and which Jonin should be assigned sensei, forcing the Hokage to call for silence once more.

"But," he said, slapping his hand on his desk, "before I hear your comments on my choice of Genin teams, I will say the one team that is non-negotiable." Shisui's eyes widened. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for!

"It has been tradition for Konoha that every year, one Genin team remains the same," the Hokage continued. "As I'm sure you know, this team consists of the Rookie of the Year, the academic best, and the Genin who has the lowest scores. This formula is known to produce a balanced Genin team and has shown great results. It was the Shodaime himself who created this team, and since then great ninja have served Konoha through it, including the Sannin."

Murmurs passed through the crowd of Jonin; some of the newer ones hadn't known about this tradition or that the Sannin were a part of it.

"This year," the Hokage finally stated, "the Genin team of tradition will be Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Senju…and Naruto Uchiha."

Sarutobi sighed as instantly an uproar broke out among the Jonin. He had known that this would be the case; he himself had been quite shocked when he saw the stats that Iruka had handed him. He had asked Iruka if this could even be possible and the Academy teacher had explained that most likely the three friends had known of the tradition and exploited it.

"Two Uchiha's on the same team? And a Senju?"

"Two major bloodlines and a Jinchuuriki?"

"That's ridiculous! Who could handle a team like that?"

"Uchiha and Senju have never been on a Genin team together…is that even allowed?"

"Plus the girl's a Hyuga! Are you trying to start a Clan war?"

"Enough!" the Hokage interrupted in a booming voice. "This team is tradition, and it's nonnegotiable! We now have to decide on the Jonin who we think is fit to be the sensei of this team."

The room fell silent. Who could possibly want to be the sensei of such a troubling team?

"I have a recommendation."

The room turned around and gasped when they discovered the source of the voice. Itachi Uchiha, the Captain of the Anbu…why would he even be at this meeting?

"Go on," the Sarutobi said after everyone's attention was on the Uchiha prodigy.

"This year's traditional Genin team is certainly a trivial one," Itachi started, his voice not loud but clear enough to be heard throughout the room. "Normally, an experienced Jonin would be required to take the role as sensei. After all, this is the only team not chosen because of similar or complimenting abilities, and teamwork has always been an issue at first. That's why the renowned "bell" test had been used in the past…while many teams fail this test and don't become a Genin team, those who do prove to be extraordinary. But in this case, that's not the only requirement. Sasuke will surely awaken his bloodline limit, the Sharingan. I believe that it would be beneficial to him to have a sensei with his same bloodline limit in order to teach him well. Also, Naruto is a Jinchuuriki and therefore has an insane amount of potential."

Most of the crowd gasped at this statement. To many of them, Naruto was seen as a monster that held an incontrollable power waiting to be released to destroy them at any moment, not a potential weapon for the village. Many didn't agree with the Uchiha Clan housing such a person.

"But because of his burden, he had been isolated during his early childhood. He would need a sensei who doesn't look at him like a monster, but instead an ally to village. The Uchiha have seen Naruto in this light since we welcomed him into our Clan years ago. And finally, Hinata is a Senju, who is bound to revive her Clan one day. Perhaps if she were to become close teammates with the Uchiha and learn to see them in a better light, we could destroy the same rivalry that plagued the two Clans since their origins."

Murmurs passed through the crowd. Who did Itachi have in mind for this?

"I already know of someone who could fits all of the requirements of such a Jonin, and not only that, has already worked with these three many times in past. I recommend Shisui Uchiha to be their sensei."

* * *

_The Next Day_

Naruto didn't need an alarm clock to jump out of bed this morning. Today he was officially going to become a Genin and be assigned to his Genin team! Well, there was still going to be a test of their abilities after…but he was confident in his two friends and his own talent! Nothing could stop them!

That's right…no more pretending to be an idiot or having to get beaten in training spars! He could go all out all the time! Not only that, but he would be spending so much more time with his older brother and his two best friends! And Hinata would be able to leave the Hyuga and start living in her own compound! This was just all too amazing!

"_Wouldn't it be humorous if Sasuke and Hinata were on the same team and you were assigned to a different one?_"

Naruto sighed as the familiar pessimistic voice sounded in his head. He had determined this; there was no way that what he was hearing was his own thoughts. No, it was something else.

"You and I already know that that's not true," Naruto replied while he put his Uchiha tunic on. "Shisui came home yesterday with a smile on his face, and even though he didn't tell me anything, he _definitely _would've told me if things didn't work out!"

Was he crazy? For having a voice in his head…he didn't think he was crazy, but if someone walked in the room and heard him talking to himself, they would probably think of him as crazy.

"_You're definitely not normal. You're fated to do great things, I'm sure of it! You'll be a part in changing this pitiful world and destroying the corrupt fools who think they can run it._"

Naruto sighed. He had finished preparing and he was just about ready to head over to Sasuke's before they went to the Academy together. "You see its things like that which make me really worry. I thought for a while that maybe I have a split personality or something…and that I hear voices in my head. But that can't just be it…you know way to many things that there's no way I could know myself…you can't be a part of my mind!"

"_I never said that I was_."

Naruto immediately stopped. Then he was right…the voice was something separate! But what? A bloodline limit?

"_No, you fool! I am no kekkei genkai! I am the true heir of the Uchiha! The true heir to the Sage! The one who will-_"

"Yo, Naruto!" Shisui poked his head in the room and waved at Naruto to come out of the room. "If you don't hurry up, you're gonna miss your big day!"

Shisui frowned at Naruto who seemed to be deep in thought. He would've expected his younger brother to be a little happier, or livelier to say the least! "You alright there, Naruto?" he asked, causing Naruto to look up at him with a worried face.

"Hey…Shisui," he asked slowly, wondering how to word this to his older brother without completely sounding like a nut case. "Is it normal…or, is it bad…that I have a voice in my head?"

Shisui's eyes widened in shock for the slightest moment, though he tried to play it off as he walked in the room. "Well, everyone has a 'voice' in their heads, baka! It's called our inner thoughts!" He laughed it off, even though Naruto still had a somber look on his face.

"Yeah, that's what I thought at first too," Naruto replied, sitting back on his bed. "It seemed as though the thoughts were my own, too…but for a while now, I've realized that there's just no way! For example, the 'voice' just claimed to be the 'true heir to the Uchiha' or something like that!"

Shisui's eyes widened again, and this time, he didn't make an effort to conceal his surprise. The true heir? That could only mean…it could only be Madara! But how was it possible that Madara could communicate with Naruto? He was supposed to be sealed away, or at least that's what he was told! Who could he go to for this? Only a select few knew about Madara's existence in Naruto, but the Hokage had made it painstakingly clear that it was a forbidden secret.

Itachi would know what to do. Even though he had been a little distant lately, his eyes were incredibly powerful, and they just might be strong enough to peer into Naruto's subconscious and see if there is anything wrong!

"Um, well don't worry about it for now," Shisui reassured, patting Naruto on his head despite his annoyance. "I'll have a talk with Itachi about it later today and we'll see what he thinks about it…but first, you have more important things to be worrying about!"

Naruto nodded, smiling once more as he got about out of his bed and sped around Shisui and out the door. This was it!

* * *

_Later _

"Oh Itachi? He's out in training in the woods where he usually is I think."

Shisui nodded and bowed respectfully to Mikoto as he turned around to leave Itachi's house, his search in vain. "He's been out there a lot recently," she added before he left. "And normally he comes back bruised or burned up when he's out training or with the Anbu, but nowadays he looks completely fine! I wonder what he's doing…?" She turned to look up at Shisui, but the speedy ninja had already left, closing the sliding door behind him.

Shisui sighed as he jumped toward the Uchiha training grounds, thinking about how his best friend had been acting lately. He was certainly becoming more distant, but that was to be expected if he was the Captain of the Anbu and had gruesome missions all the time. Either way, Itachi's behavior didn't really matter. What mattered was Madara was starting to communicate with Naruto, and Itachi had to know about this. He and Itachi had seen what could happen if Madara got control…long ago, before Naruto had even joined their Clan, they had seen Naruto attack three Cloud Jonin with Madara in control of him. It was gruesome, to say the least, and Naruto didn't even remember any of it!

When he finally did find Itachi, he was surprised to find the prodigy sitting crossed-legged in the middle of a clearing, his back straight and his hands on his lap. What the hell could he be doing? Since when did Itachi meditate?

"Yo, Itachi!" he called out, landing quietly next to him, causing the stoic ninja to turn and look up with his crimson eyes. "First of all…why are you out here in the middle of the woods meditating?"

Itachi sighed before standing up and turning to face his friend. He raised a hand to rub his eyes, as if they were tiring him. "I'm training my Sharingan," he responded. "My eyes need to be stronger."

Shisui chuckled at this. "But everyone knows you already have the strongest eyes in the entire Clan! Why would _you _of all people need to be training them?"

"Because they're not strong enough," Itachi replied with a dark tone in his voice, causing Shisui to frown with concern. "Not for what I've been assigned to do…not for…"

He stopped, realizing that he had already said too much. He shrugged it off and put a hand behind his head, rolling his stiff neck around. "So what's the deal…why did you come looking for me?"

Shisui felt a little bit relieved when Itachi turned back to his regular self again. "It's Naruto!" he said, his own face becoming worried. "I think…I think that Madara is communicating with him through the Fourths seal!"

At this, Itachi's eyes widened with genuine surprise. "What? I thought the seal kept Madara and the Kyuubi dormant inside of him! Does that mean that it weakened?"

Shisui shrugged, but motioned for Itachi to come back to the village with him. "I'm not sure, but before we tell your dad or the Hokage, I thought that you could check Naruto out with your Sharingan…my eyes aren't strong enough to look into his mind, but I know yours are! We need to make sure that the seal is safe before we tell anyone else!"

Itachi nodded, and the two jumped away, heading straight back Konoha. If Madara was someone awake in Naruto's subconscious…then there's a chance he could help…

Itachi had to find out for sure.

* * *

_The Academy_

"_Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Senju, and Naruto Uchiha. You three will make up the seventh Genin squad, with Shisui Uchiha as your sensei."_

The words still rang fresh in his mind, and by all means, today was probably going to be the happiest day of his life…but…

"How could Shisui _possibly _forget?" Naruto shouted out, standing on the ceiling, chakra covering his feet. He bounced around the room some more, a bundle of nerves, while Sasuke sat coolly back in his original seat and Hinata stood anxiously by the door.

"Seriously, today is like the biggest day of our lives, and he doesn't even show up?"

The three soon-to-be-teammates sat alone in their Academy homeroom, waiting for their sensei to arrive. About 15 minutes ago, Iruka had told the entire class the genin squads, and the multiple Jonin sensei came to pick up their students to further test them. Well, except _their _sensei!

"I swear, if Shisui's at home sleeping on the couch again…" Naruto starting saying, dropping down to the floor, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm s-sure Shisui-sensei has a reason for being late," Hinata hesitantly put in, unsure herself. "He'll be here any minute!"

Sasuke merely sighed, laying his head on his desk in boredom. Another five minutes passed until the door actually did open, causing all three of them to look at the intruder in excitement. But, instead of the expected Shisui, it was Itachi who walked into the room, his Sharingan activated.

"I-Itachi?" Sasuke asked, confused as to why his brother had just shown up instead of their sensei. "Where's Shisui? And why is he late?"

Instead of having to answer himself, Shisui walked in behind Itachi, an apologetic smile on his face with his hand behind his head. "Yo, what's up guys? I'm Shisui, and I'm going to be your Jonin sensei!"

He was greeted with three silent and angry stares. "Um," he nervously laughed off, "Sorry for being a little late! I had to go and grab Itachi real quick for something important…Naruto, could you come here for second?"

Confused as he was, Naruto stood up and walked over to his older brother and Itachi, arms crossed, hoping for a good explanation.

"This will be real quick, Naruto." Itachi stated, his voice very serious. "It's very important. I want you to look into my eyes."

Naruto was further confused with why this had anything to do with Shisui being late, but inevitably ended up looking into Itachi's eyes anyways. He was instantly surprised when his own blue eyes connected with the sharp and glaring red ones of Itachi's Sharingan. He wasn't surprised that Itachi's Sharingan was activated, after all, it usually was, but for some reason it felt like his eyes were now drawing him in…or better yet, it felt like his eyes were…peering into…

* * *

_Naruto's Subconscious_

Itachi looked around with a surprised look on his face. He had practiced going into the minds of other people before, but no subconscious in the past had looked anything like…this. The ground was wet, and he was surrounded by towering walls…it was almost as if he was in some sort of gigantic sewer.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a low rumbling coming from one of the massive hallways that was in front of him. Slowly and cautiously, he walked forward, hoping to find what he had come here for. While Shisui expected him to find out whether or not the seal had weakened, Itachi was there for a different purpose. He had questions without answers, and he needed help from a certain someone.

When he reached the end, he turned into the hallway where the rumble had come from, and immediately gasped in shock when he saw what had to be the most massive gates he had ever seen in his life. No…they weren't just gates, it was like a prison. That could only mean…

Suddenly, two massive red eyes opened up behind the bars and peered at Itachi, releasing such a strong and evil chakra that Itachi inadvertently took a step back in fear. This chakra…he had felt it before…it had to be the Kyuubi! His memories immediately took him back to when he had last felt such a foul and evil chakra, the night the Kyuubi attacked his village. He had been a young boy then, but the experience of death and fear was still fresh in his mind. This feeling…the memories of war…made him want to puke. He was a pacifist, after having seen part of a Great Shinobi War and the Kyuubi massacre…he had devoted his life to becoming strong so that he could make sure wars like that would never take place again!

"Lord Kyuubi, forcing your chakra upon him like this doesn't seem like the proper way to greet the first guest we've ever had!"

Itachi's eyes widened when a low and menacing voice sounded from behind him. He slowly turned his head until he finally saw him; there stood Madara, standing in his full military gear and long black hair, glaring down at him with a soul piercing Sharingan and a chakra possibly even more sinister than the Kyuubi's itself.

"I've seen you before," Madara continued, now looking at the nearly shaking Itachi before him. "The night where I took control over Naruto's body all those years ago…yes, I remember it well now. Your eyes must be powerful to peer into this domain. You do the Uchiha name well.

"So tell me then boy, why have you come here?"

Itachi had to take a deep breath to calm his nerves and stop his shaking. He had expected Madara to be behind bars as well, but instead, standing before him now was one of the most powerful ninjas in history, and perhaps the most evil! He was like a living nightmare of ancient stories!

But, he was here for a purpose, and it wasn't just to check and make sure the seal wasn't weakening.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi…I've come here to make a deal with you."

* * *

_End_

A/N: So it's been a while. Life's been busy for me, but right now I'm just really glad I was finally able to push through and finish this chapter. This one was exceptionally hard to write for some reason. There's no action, no comedy or anything…but it had to be written, because it had important things that couldn't be skipped over.

But, Naruto's finally a genin! And my ideas for this story will finally come into fruition! You all knew that Naruto was going to be a genin and what-not since the beginning, but this is where the fun parts come in and I get to use originality more. I'm excited.

Here's the list that I used to write this chapter and you can use to review. It's not really in order.

-4th Kazekage instructs Gaara to begin seriously training with him because of the recent rise of Akatsuki. (done)

-Danzo instructs Sai to begin training under him personally so that later Sai will be able to be on the same level as Naruto. (done)

-Zabuza instructs Haku to begin training harder. (done)

-Discussion with Captains about Akatsuki. They want trading with other villages, but they don't want Akatsuki to be infiltrated. So, they separate Akatsuki from Ame by making a separate district. (done)

-Yahiko tells Kimimaro that he's going to be in the Chunin Exams

-Kimimaro makes a team with Guren and Utakata. Guren will be the sensei.

-Hinata has another dream about Naruto leaving her. (done)

-Naruto tells Shisui about the voice in his head. (done)

-Naruto graduates from the academy

-Itachi enters Naruto's mind.

This chapter was titled Preparations, because as you can hopefully tell, sh*ts about to go down.

Also, I mentioned a new character that is soon going to be introduced…Masahiro. Here's what we know about him from this chapter to recap: He's Sasori's apprentice, strongest Lieutenant, referred to by the Kazekage as a magnetic ninja, has a bad history with Gaara. He'll be very important later on in the story, and he has an awesome background intertwined with Gaara's that I can't wait to share.

Here's the list of people who reviewed the last chapter. As you know by now, I read every review at least twice, once when you first write it and second when I go back to pick faq questions, so know that if you decide to review this chapter, it will be read by me, and if you ask a good question that won't spoil the plot, I'll answer it!

* * *

_Anyone who's name is below here ROCKS_

Starxwind

RavenTwilight***

hhrforeverhhr

cmcwiki

Kyuubi123***

VLS

Inuyonas***

No- I'm not on facebook***

Slayer End***

87Above

Anon

Dragonjek ***

Third Fang

dudeaga

smitty1110

lord Martiya

Sal-91

Swordmagic51***

beast keeper 9

NarutoFanBoy4Life

Leaf Ranger

raw666***

reven228***

kami no ryu***

roboguy45

Deadzepplin***

mattchew ***

Kitsune No Sennin

Kingswriter

Rom Nom Nom***

bakapervert

Riku Uzumaki***

BleachX11***

Jyuubi6

KaOn KaI

Con Ganas

Heiryuu (I laughed at how you ended it )

The Darkest wizard

The real leghendary supersayji *** (too many questions!)

fanficreader71

The Soul of A Warrior (thanks! If I have time…maybe… )

Fury074(sorry too lazy to look up all the numbers )

Tobi274(lol)

Shikakitsune***

Brady

cali girl11

pegp

Earthdude

Hideyoshi 26

Narutopokefan

apimpnamedKyuubiDragon'sBlood

Element-Chaos***

miner249er

Dragon Man 180

SageKyuubi***

Boby09

Skotos***

NinjaKiwi96

harlequin320

RagingDragon04

naruto7332

Timewatcher

the ultimadum

pkp033

Electric Claw ***

Drakedruid*** (hilarious review!)

mackjav

ManOfSteele

poloport

Chewie Cookies

SilentSinger948

Glodfindel

Mavs

DarkFox2

kyubii's shinigami

SalemTheSpeakerOfTruth

Josher

19Gaspar90

Kurtulmak

KyubbiNaruto***(someone else asked your question too)

Qwerty

KingOfTheIceLord

DaveInACave (thanks for the review and helpful criticism! I'm still trying to improve my writing style so it's something to work on. Hopefully it'll get better as the story progresses and moves on to more Naruto, less Akatsuki)

Rinoti

starwarsdude8221991

Vanquish123

ArmorOfGeddon

MadFrog2000

Aryk von Straln

FreelanceBum

NamikazesDemonKyuubi

Cries of the Jinchuriki

Gstar391

Midknight Killer

gamarasengan16

Ccebling

uchiha isuke

Harem Lover 72

Sol-El-Gabal

* * *

_Question and Answer _

I did a lot this time because of holiday spirit and a long wait! Sorry if I didn't/couldn't answer your review. Skim through these and pick out questions that seem interesting to you…

Q: Ame obviously can't be everyone's ally or that would negate all benefits to an alliance...

A: _I probably didn't make this clear enough. Before, Ame was an off-limit zone. No outsiders. Zero tolerance. Yahiko comes in and now Ame is a booming city that manufactures like crazy. A general alliance, in part, means that Ame will become a great village and can trade with other villages for now. Also, should war come, Ame has the potential to ally with the villages now. Before, they were just a war zone, but by coming forward with a general alliance, they have the potential to ally with villages. Sorry for making this idea murky and not explaining it well enough (even now)._

Q: According to Yahiko, the hidden rain village is preparing itself for war. Are they looking to start one or will they actually be the most reluctant to enter into a war considering what they've already gone through?

A: _I haven't really revealed Yahiko's true plan yet, but I'll tell you this: He's looking to start one. It's true that Ame has been through a lot, but Yahiko wants to bring world peace so that no one will have to go through what his village had to go through again. And for that, he's willing to start a war. I'm going to explain this more in future chapters…so don't worry for now. It goes along with a main theme in this story which is: Who are the bad guys? The corrupt or the force trying to get rid of the corrupt?_

Q: that Guren Girl is gonna wanna kill Itachi...

A: _I'm glad you noticed that. She joined Akatsuki so that she could become strong enough to one day kill Itachi…she's also going to the Chunin Exams. Guess who else is going to the Chunin Exams who looks exactly like Itachi? Wonder what will happen then…_

Q: Why is Konoha limiting the Uchiha (apart from the suspicion cast by the Kyuubi) while performing no such efforts on the Hyuga who seem to be just as powerful?

A: _Awesome question. I won't answer now, but you'll find out why soon (I think in the next chapter!). It'll explain why the Uchiha want to have the coup d'état. It's more than you think…_

Q: You've been ignoring him for a while now, but, will Danzo become a threat in the future?

A: _Absolutely. Danzo is a major villain. We'll be seeing some more of him in the future. He was briefly shown in this chapter, but I have more planned for him._

Q: Akatsuki scares me more here than they ever did in canon….But that isn't what scares me... it's how horrifically sympathetic they are becoming.

A: _This isn't a question, but I'm glad you noticed. I'm trying to make them sympathetic, and I haven't even revealed Yahiko's backstory and true motives yet! Just wait then, haha! The only reason why I'm spending so much time writing about Yahiko and Ame now is because they are more than just generic villains, but he has a legit reason for what he's going to do._

Q: Is Naruto going to get stronger soon?

A:_ Reading this made me feel proud. I made sure when I started this story that I wouldn't overpower Naruto so early. Right now, Neji would kick Naruto's ass. So would Kakashi, Rock Lee, Orochimaru, Yahiko, Utakata, Gaara, ect. I hate Naruto stories where he's overpowered by chapter 2…what's there to look forward to? Remember how awesome it was in the anime/manga when Naruto first used the Kyuubi powers against Haku? But that pales in comparison to when Pein used Chibaku Tensei on 8-tailed Naruto. If Naruto had been so powerful early on (what I'm trying to say) then later on, the story isn't exciting. _

Q: When will Naruto be informed of his inheritance and being part of a clan?

A:_ Soon, actually. When he becomes a full Genin, he's an adult. I believe it's Konoha's responsibility to tell him of his inheritance…they didn't in canon, but the Uchiha Clan will probably end up telling him in my story. _

Q: Why did you base your Akatsuki like the soul society in bleach?

A: _Yahiko's in charge of Akatsuki now; not Nagato, and not Madara. It wouldn't make sense that Yahiko would make Akatsuki in the exact same way. I feel that Nagato was always more secretive…Yahiko was all about world domination. He was a public leader…even Hanzo knew about him and his group in canon. So I changed up Akatsuki to be more like his character. He wants world domination, and he's not as secretive as Nagato, so I decided he'd make Akatsuki huge, like his previous group. Bleach's theme just allows it to be more neat, and have the original Akatsuki members still hold important roles. _

Q: I wont deny that i probably will hate you at some point in the story, as i'm a major naru/hina fan, so long as its nothing to serious like rape, which i absolutely cant stand, ill probably still read it.

A: _No rape! And I'm a Naru-Hina freak as well. I'd never have her with someone else…it just doesn't make sense! She totally loves him, even in the canon when he's a blockhead and publically admires Sakura! In my story she's obviously different, and you will hate me at one point, but they will end up together and there's no rape and no Hinata x someone else._

Q: Will he (_Naruto_) be able to unlock the regular sharingan and if so will he be able to use it at will or will madara have to take over him

A: _Naruto is not an Uchiha. The Sharingan can only be activated through an Uchiha eye. The penalty of Madara using a Mangekyou Sharingan through Naruto was permanent blindness. Luckily, Naruto has the Kyuubi who provides him with incredible healing abilities. Therefore, Naruto himself will never unlock the Sharingan, because like it or not, he wasn't born with the Uchiha eyes. However, Kakashi was never able to unlock a Sharingan, but he still has one. _

Q: I like the way you're telling the story but it almost feels like it went painfully slow in the second half of the story. Also, the brief glimpses of the life in Akatsuki are kind of disorienting.

A: _I understand how you feel. Hopefully you can bear through it for now…in the future, it's going to be mostly Naruto. I just want to familiarize readers with Akatsuki and Yahiko right now. Also, as Naruto readers/watchers we are used to Kishimoto's style, which is story now, history right before the character dies via flashback. I'll try to use more of that as the story and my writing progresses. _

Q: Will Naruto kill Itachi?

A: _Kind of specific as a question…as of now, Naruto has no reason to kill Itachi. No spoilers for you. _

Q: You will have him train under Jiraiya eventually, right? Jiraiya is too awesome a character to cut out of a Naruto story!

A: _You answered yourself! Jiraiya is far too awesome of a character! He'll have a large part in this story, don't worry! Who else could possibly teach Naruto about the ways of women?_

Q: 10 chapters and still no kick ass action?

A: _I know, and I'm sorry. It'll get there, trust me._

Q: How does the kyubi effect naruto with madara inside him?

A:_Madara and the Kyuubi decided a while ago that Madara would be the one who took over Naruto when he passed out and the Kyuubi would be in charge of healing and such. Right now, Demon Lord Kyuubi simply doesn't care about Naruto's affairs. He will in the future though. _

Q: How does Iwa only have around a thousand nin, when the combined Shinobi Alliance had over 80,000, and Iwa was said to make up the bulk of that.

A: _I'm not sure how I got that number. I'm also too lazy to go and look up how many ninja each village has…this story isn't revolved around that, though, so I think we should be fine. _

Q: I do wish to ask if the other rookie nine and members of team gai that havent been shown will be important characters, or if they will just be background noise like the rest of the ninja populace?

A: For now, they're background noise, but some of them are going to end up being important later on.

Q: Are you going to delve into Naruto's past aka Minato and Kushina? In fact, If Minato and Kushina still have a part of themselves (chakra) inside of Naruto, that could lead to some interesting confrontations with Madara and Kyuubi.

A: _Yes I will, and I hope you look forward to that confrontation because it's going to be a major plot point!_

Q: Does Hinata have control over the Mokuton element?

A:_ No she doesn't. Will she? Hmmm I don't know if I have explained the Senju bloodline limit yet, but I will in the future, so don't worry. I think soon to, because Hinata is leaving the Hyuga next chapter and she's going to learn more about what it means to be a Senju!_

Q: Will neji and naruto straighten things out?

A: _No. Neji swore vengeance on the Hyuga Clan, and Naruto was largely responsibly (in Neji's mind at least) for the death of his father. By all means, Neji is not going to forget what happened to him. (insert evil Neji laugh)_

Q: I was wondering if you were going to have the Kyuubi do anything other than just heal him and be a fellow prisoner with Madara.

A: _Yes, but not until later. The Kyuubi will play a much larger part and interact with Naruto a lot in the future._

Q: During the story, will Naruto's power only come from the persons sealed inside him, or will he be powerful through himself alone?

A: _Naruto will eventually be a complete badass using his own power! _

Q: Iruka just discovered the secret of our trio; now the question I'm asking is this: What is this going to have as an impact?

A: _I had planned for an entire scene with Iruka and Hiruzen discussing this…unfortunately, it never came around. I just really want to get this chapter out and get to the fun parts. It won't have a consequence!_

Q: Right now, in your story, even though He's the deadlast, He seems to have no contact what so ever with anyone of his class

A: _In canon, Naruto had grown up alone and tried to seek the attention of everyone. In this story, he already has his closest friends and for now he isn't really trying to make friends with everyone else. We'll hear from them later, don't worry!_

Q: In canon, the fact that Naruto stole the Forbidden Scroll had a huge impact in the story line and everything surrounding that line did as well. Now, I got to wonder, is Naruto going to do anything of that kind in your story when he graduate's?

A: _I'm still debating. I haven't planned on it, but if I do, it'll be in the next chapter. As said before, I really want to move away from canon and onto the fun parts, so I'm not sure. _

Q: Will Utakata become close to Raizo?

A: _They will, but I'm going to start writing more about Naruto and less about Akastuki as the chapters advance, so I won't have as much space to write about this . However, you'll see how things go with them and all of Akatsuki much later when things don't go as planned! Ps – I'll make sure to put in some more Shisui-Ayame!_

Finally done. I'm so happy! This chapter was so hard to finish. But now the fun parts are coming in! Itachi gets to scheme with Madara, Naruto is officially a genin, Hinata moves out of the Hyuga Compound and learns about her heritage, and a whole lot more is coming next chapter!

I have a whole week free to get started on the next chapter. So I will. Hopefully the wait will be much shorter! Tell me what you think about the story so far. Leave a review!

See you then, and Merry Christmas/Happy New Years!

-williams5505


	12. Revelations

What's up? I decided to update just a little bit faster than last time because I didn't want to make the same mistake twice. I have finals coming up, but I booked it and finished this chapter first!

So here's the next chapter! You're going to have to pay attention this chapter: a _lot _of stuff is explained here that can't be skipped.

I'd also like to note that my private messaging has an annoying habit of disabling itself. So, if you want to PM me but you can't, leave a review instead.

**Important Notice**: A lot of important things are in this chapter's author's note. So make sure you read it after the chapter.

You ready? Read on.

Book 1: The Beginning

Chapter 12: Revelations

* * *

_Naruto's Subconscious_

"My name is Uchiha Itachi…I've come here to make a deal with you."

Itachi was slightly put off when Madara started laughing at him. It wasn't an evil laugh, but a genuine one, but even so Itachi felt shivers come up his spine by simply hearing Madara's powerful voice.

"A deal?" Madara asked, after having calmed down. "I'm interested in what you think you can offer me, Uchiha Madara, the strongest Uchiha to ever live! And if you think you can offer me freedom by ripping off that little paper seal over there…" he pointed to the seal on the Kyuubi's cage, "…you can't. I've already tried myself; it nearly killed me. I believe that cursed Fourth Hokage designed it so that only Naruto would be able to remove it."

Itachi repressed a shudder. The last thing he would ever want to do in his life is release the seal that's holding the Kyuubi and Madara! "No…that's not part of my deal," he stated, he voice level and calm. "I have something more interesting…something that you would like."

Madara lifted an eyebrow in amusement. After a moment of thought, he pointed his finger to the ground, causing a stream a mud to shoot out of that finger to the floor. When it stopped, he snapped his fingers and instantly the mud hardened and grew into earth, forming a regular sized table with two chairs. Madara nonchalantly walked over and sat down on one end, motioning for Itachi to sit on the other.

"Go on then," Madara finally announced, propping his elbow up and leaning his face on his hand in boredom. "Tell me this proposition."

Itachi nodded and slowly walked over to the newly made seat, ever aware of the slow and rhythmic breathing of the massive evil beast in the prison a few meters behind him. The cage was dark enough that he couldn't see the Kyuubi, but he could certainly feel those colossal and hungry eyes boring into him. When he finally did sit down, he stared directly into Madara's Sharingan, taking a deep breath to prepare himself.

"I want you…to help me annihilate the Uchiha Clan."

Whereas before, Madara laughed at Itachi's statement of a deal, this time, his eyes narrowed and continued to bore in to Itachi's, his face unreadable.

"A war is imminent," Itachi continued, becoming fearful of how Madara would take this information now. "The Uchiha Clan is planning a coup d'état as we speak…and if we do attack the village council, other great nations like Iwa will take advantage of our weakness and possibly destroy the entire village. The council…they've given me the task to kill off the Uchiha and avoid this war…but I can't do it alone. I'm not strong enough…I need your help."

For what felt like the longest time, Madara silently stared at Itachi. Itachi had expected Madara to be at least somewhatsurprised with this news…but for some reason, Madara acted like…

"I've heard this before," Madara eventually stated, a solemn look on his face. "Same story, different wording. But this time, it's my beloved Uchiha Clan that's going to bite the dust, instead of the Senju."

Itachi's eyes widened at this revelation. This…this had happened before?

"Yes," Madara stated with an evil smirk, predicting Itachi's thoughts. "This wouldn't be the first time the village council has decided to eradicate a major clan. No one would believe me…they thought I was crazy! I tried to convince my Clan that the council was corrupt, and that they were trying to kill off all of the powerful bloodline limits in the village…no one believed me. I even went to Hashirama to plead for his help in stopping the council…he didn't believe me either. I told him what the council would do to his Clan, to my Clan, to _all of our clans_!

"And so I left Konoha," Madara continued, Itachi listening wide eyed. "I vowed to gain strength enough to destroy all of this corruption in Konoha! And guess what happened in my absence…hahaha my prophesy came true! The council murdered off the unbelieving Senju, just like I had forewarned them! I tried to go back to the Uchiha and tell them that their fate was going to be the same, but they still wouldn't believe me. They rejected me, their faithful leader, whose eyes were strong enough to see through the lies and corruption of all these ninja villages!

"And look at where we are now!" Madara was standing up now, his arms spread and a maniacal look in his eyes. "My words remain true! The council is going to wipe the Uchiha off the map as well. The same plan, a different prodigy to do the dirty work. I will agree with you though, there's no way that you're strong enough to kill all of the Uchiha. Not with your eyes. Hewas much stronger than you when he killed the Senju Clan."

Itachi didn't know where to start. He had so many questions…the council had killed off the Senju too? And now they were planning to kill the Uchiha! But…if he didn'tkill the Uchiha, then thousands of more innocent people would die!

"So tell me, Itachi," Madara eventually said. "If you can't free me, how do you expect me to help you? And _why _would you expect me to help you?"

Itachi swallowed hard. "From what I just heard," he quietly started, "You would want to take revenge on your Clan."

Madara finally laughed again. "Hah! Don't get me wrong, I want nothing more than the Uchiha Clan to be wiped off of this earth for betraying me! But did you really plan your massacre on the belief that I would want revenge and would willingly help you? I can't leave this domain, if you haven't noticed, I happened to be sealed here!"

"You've done it before!" Itachi claimed. "You took over Naruto's body before when you killed the Cloud Jonin! You can do it again and help me kill the Uchiha!"

Madara finally sat back down again, shaking his head. He sat quietly for several seconds in deep thought, until he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "No. Sorry, boy, but you're going to have to kill the Uchiha on your own. As much as I would love to, it's not worth it. You should remember what happened when I last took over this host."

Itachi nodded. "Naruto went blind for some time."

"Permanently blind," Madara corrected. "Know that if it wasn't for the giant furball behind those bars, Naruto would've been blind for the rest of his life!" The Kyuubi growled upon his mention, but remained otherwise silent, quietly listening to the conversation.

"Naruto isn't an Uchiha, and he doesn't have the Uchiha eyes," Madara continued. "The Uchiha bloodline limit is the ultimate spiritual chakra; our power comes from our eyes. The penalty of using my Mangekyou through Naruto was his permanent blindness…and that was just for a couple of minutes against three ninja! If I were to use my eyes again to kill off the Uchiha…the boy's eyes would probably disintegrate into dust!"

Itachi solemnly nodded again. He had guessed this much already. "I know," he responded. "I came here to make a deal…not just a request."

Madara looked at him curiously, a knowing smirk growing on his face as he guessed what Itachi was going to say next.

"If you help me succeed in killing the Uchiha Clan, I'll give Naruto my eyes. My Sharingan."

Madara now nodded his head, the information sinking in, a smile now clear on his face. "You'd give me your Sharingan, eh?"

"Yes," Itachi said. "Not only would Naruto become stronger, insuring your safety, but you would be able to use your Sharingan through his eyes perfectly and even teach him how to use the Sharingan yourself. Shisui tells me that you have the ability to communicate with Naruto."

Madara started laughing again, and he stood up, walking back and forth in deep thought. "I like this deal. I like it a lot. I've been asking myself how I could possibly convince Naruto to steal someone's Sharingan, but you just gave me an easy solution! However…I still can't accept."

Itachi stood up, anger growing on his face. "What…you have to! It's the only way I can do this! I need your help!"

"Do you think you'd come out of this job alive?" Madara asked, stopping to turn and directly face Itachi. "You're not supposed to…the council wouldn't want an S-ranked villain roaming around the ninja world with knowledge of their evil deeds. You know it, they know it; you're not strong enough to murder the entire Clan. No one in Konoha is, which is why they gave you the job! Their plan is to get you to kill off as many as you can before you die yourself, burying their secrets with you.

"Even the Senju prodigy wasn't strong enough to kill off the mighty Senju Clan! It's true that he killed nearly everyone…but some escaped and the Anbu intervened, killing him. In order for this massacre to work…you would have to kill off hundreds of the Uchiha, some of the most powerful ninja in the village, silently and quickly, before word gets out. You can't do that…I can't do that. Together…we might. But you're still not strong enough for me to trust your abilities. The last thing I need is for Konoha to catch Naruto killing the Uchiha Clan and sentence him to death. Kami knows they already want him dead."

"How then…" Itachi asked, desperate. "How can I gain your trust?"

"Prove yourself!" Madara boldly declared, a wicked grin on his face. "Do you really have the guts to face your clan and kill them? Can you look your parents face to face before slaughtering them? How about your friends, and loved ones? How about babies and children crying out for help? Can you kill them? You, a pacifist who's only doing this to avoid more bloodshed?"

Itachi remained silent. He…had to kill them. But…even he didn't know if he could actually do it when the time came. He didn't know how he would feel when he stood before his parents, ready to kill them. Maybe…maybe he couldn't do it.

"There's one way to find out!" Madara yelled, clearly excited. "Gain the Mangekyou Sharingan and come back to me! Prove to me that you have the power and will!"

Itachi's eyes widened. "I've tried to gain the Mangekyou…I don't know how! No one in the Clan does, it's a forbidden art! The only known way, that the elders told me, is to have a Sharingan activated for _three days straight_…I've been training, and I've tried, but I just can't keep my eyes active that long! There's no other way!"

Madara let loose a low chuckle, walking closer to Itachi. "Oh, there's other ways to do it! The council either doesn't know, or they chose to remain silent to let the secret die! Tell me…are you married?"

Itachi shook his head.

"Yes, you do seem a little young," Madara pondered. "Well then, that's one way, but there are others…do you have a best friend?"

He nodded. "Yes…Shisui Uchiha has been my best friend since we were kids."

Madara clapped his hands together, and suddenly the world around Itachi began to slowly fade. Slowly but surely, Naruto's subconscious began to disappear. However, before Madara completely faded away, Itachi could hear one final thing.

"It's settled then. Kill your best friend, this Shisui Uchiha. Only then will you gain your Mangekyou, and only then will I know that you're capable of helping me kill the Uchiha. Return to me when your eyes have grown stronger! Return to me when you have the blood of your best friend on your hands!"

Itachi could only hear laughter from then on, until he was completely gone.

* * *

_Academy_

…It was almost like he was staring into his very soul. Naruto swallowed and continued to look into Itachi's eyes for another second until the stoic prodigy broke eye contact, looking away to the side.

"So," Shisui started, trying to word this correctly. "Is everything…alright?"

For a moment Itachi didn't respond. He looked back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke for a moment before finally glancing at Shisui. "Yes…nothing to worry about."

With that, Itachi spun around and walked out of the classroom in a hurry, causing everyone in the room to look after him in confusion, especially Shisui. If something was terribly wrong with the seal, he would at least tell him to meet him somewhere and quickly. He would have to talk to him later today and ask him what was going on…maybe it was just the lighting in the room, but he could've sworn that Itachi's eyes had moistened as if he was about to cry.

"So what was that all about?" Naruto asked, causing Shisui to snap out of his thoughts.

"Um, nothing, don't worry about it!" Shisui said, clapping his hands together. "So! You guys are my genin team! They told me that I'm supposed to give you three some sort of test to evaluate your teamwork and ability…traditionally, the bell test!"

The three genin looked up at their new sensei in confusion. "The…bell test?" they each muttered, waiting for Shisui to further explain what that means.

"But, before I explain what that's all about, let's head up to the roof so that we can formally introduce ourselves!"

* * *

_Rooftop_

"Do we really have to introduce ourselves?" Naruto complained, sitting on the steps in between Hinata and Sasuke. "I know they told you to do this…but we kind of already know each other!"

Shisui leaned back coolly against the railing, a smile on his face. "I know, but why not?" he asked. "You might learn something new about one another, after all! How about this: since we know each other's names, how about we share our dreams, what we like and hate, and a secret!"

The three students sat back in thought, neither one of them wanting to be the first to have to reveal something. Shisui sighed. "Alright, I'll go first as an example!" He rolled his neck around and starting fake stretching, as if he was getting ready for a battle, earning himself a giggle from Hinata and a snort from Naruto.

"Hm…I like ramen, especially when Ayame-chan makes it! I probably don't like it as much as Naruto does though…I don't even think that's possible! I also like making other people laugh. I hate…I hate when the Hokage sends a messenger to tell you about a mission when I'm in the middle of relaxing. That's always frustrating! A dream of mine is to finally be able to beat Itachi in a taijutsu battle. And let's see…a secret would be…I don't think I have any secrets…"

"Itachi told me that you're totally in love with that ramen girl, Ayame," Sasuke added with a smirk, causing Naruto to roll over laughing and Hinata to smile. Shisui would often take the three of them out to eat at Ichiraku's, even someone as romantically dense as Naruto somehow knew that there was a certain chemistry between the two.

"What, love?" Shisui said waving his arms around in protest, a small blush appearing on his face. "I wouldn't really say _love_…I mean, it's not like we're dating or anything…you know what, why don't you share next, wise-guy!" he stated, pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged indifferently. "I like training, especially with fire jutsu. I hate a lot of things, really. A dream of mine is to become the Hokage, so that even if Itachi is the Captain of the Anbu, I'll be able to boss him around and tell him what to do. A secret…I have no secrets."

"Really?" Shisui pushed knowingly, trying to get a little revenge for earlier. "You seem awfully fond of that pink haired girl that hangs around you!"

Naruto laughed again, elbowing Sasuke in the ribs, who in turn showed no change in facial expression. He and Itachi alike were very good at not showing emotion, Shisui noted. "Sakura is my friend." Sasuke calmly responded.

"Sure, whatever you say," Shisui chuckled. "You next, Hinata!"

The dark brown haired Senju sat straight up when the attention was brought on her. "Ano…" she started, having paid too much attention to the other three that she hadn't thought up of her own answer already. "I like…spending time with you three. I h-hate…stupid traditions. I dream of becoming a powerful ninja with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun! And a secret…"

All three of the guys slightly leaned forward, waiting for the soft-spoken girl to reveal something that they didn't know about her. She stared down at her hands, trying to ignore the fact that she was the center of such a stare-down. The first thing that came to mind was that she still occasionally had nightmares of Naruto leaving her…but she couldn't mention that now. Today was a happy occasion! Naruto would be worried about her…and upset because he kept telling her that he wouldn't do such a thing!

"I'm a little scared about moving out of the Hyuga Compound…I know that I'm not treated well there, but still, I've been there for most of my life, and this is such a big change…"

An awkward silence filled the air as Hinata continued to stare at her hands, a small blush filling her cheeks. Naruto and Sasuke looked up to Shisui for guidance, who in turn gave them a quick head jerk toward Hinata.

"Oh, come on Hinata!" Naruto quickly said, scooting closer to her and lightly punching her in the arm. Not the most affectionate thing to do, but this was Naruto, and Hinata had grown to like how he showed his affection. "You don't have to be worried about anything! You'll get to live in an awesome, awesome house now without the Hyuga brats!"

She lifted her head up and smiled. "He's right," Sasuke added, "and you know that Naruto and I will actually be able to visit you since Hiashi won't be there. It'll be great!"

"Arigato," she said, still smiling to herself. She was truly blessed for having such great friends.

"And you, Naruto?" Shisui continued, moving on to the last contestant. "Give us some information on you."

Naruto let a huge grin grow on his face, happy to share with everyone. "Alright! Let's see…I like ramen, of course, but I also like training like Sasuke said, and spending time with you guys like Hinata said. That's not too original then, cause we all like the same things! I guess that's why well all get along so well! I don't like people thinking that I'm an idiot. My dream is to one day be the head of the Uchiha Military Police, and maybe even the Clan Head if Sasuke becomes the Hokage! That way during boring meetings with the council and other Clan Heads he and I can screw around and piss them all off haha!

"Now, a secret…even though I love the Uchiha Clan, and I wouldn't want to be with any other Clan, I've always wondered about my ownfamily, and my ownClan. Otousan and the Hokage told me that my real last name is Uzumaki, but there's practically no information on them in the library! And even though Sasuke's parents have treated me like their son ever since I moved into the Clan…I want to know more about my realparents were."

Shisui nodded his head while Hinata and Sasuke comforted Naruto. He, just like Naruto, didn't know about Naruto's real parents. For whatever reason, Fugaku and Sarutobi kept it a secret from everyone. But now that he thought about it…

"Naruto," Shisui started, looking up in curious thought. "You know that as soon as you officially become a genin, you're technically an adult in the village. Just like Hinata…since she's going to be considered an adult, she'll have the right to leave the Hyuga and start her own Clan and learn about its legacy. Once you become a genin…you should go to Fugaku and ask him about your Clan and family. He'll probably be able to tell you everything you need to know!"

Naruto's eyes lit up as he nodded his ahead. The idea of actually knowing who his parents were and what it meant to be an Uzumaki was…exhilarating!

"But, like I said, that's _if _you officially become a genin," Shisui said with a smile. "You aren't genin yet…I think 27 or so ninja passed the preliminary genin test at the Academy and were assigned to Jonin…but only ninecan actually become genin. It's my job to test your abilities and decide if you three deserve it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in boredom. "I'm the top of my class, and Naruto's just as strong as me remember? Already, that's the top two genin out of the 27. Plus, we have Hinata, who's an academic genius and probably the third strongest in our class! So we're the top three, in one genin squad! If any team should have the right to become genin it's us! You already know that."

Shisui nodded thoughtfully. "Alright…but so does the Hokage. That's why he gave me a special test for you three to make up for the unfair advantage. But I guess you'll all see tomorrow! You'll find that mere talent isn't everything that makes up a good team of ninja."

The three of them sat silently, wondering what test Shisui could be talking about. They'd pass…right? They had incredible teamwork and talent!

"Meet me at our usual training grounds, tomorrow at 5 in the morning. Don't be late. And I'd recommend that you skip breakfast. No reason, just a recommendation. I have to go catch up with Itachi now – see you three later!"

And just like that, Shisui vanished from site, leaving the three friends to wonder why he was acting so weird and what test he could be talking about.

* * *

_Ame_

Konan walked into the top room of the Akatsuki tower, where Yahiko spent most of his time planning out things for his new village and for Akatsuki. As busy as he always was, she knew that he loved her, and he always appreciated when she stopped by to see how he was doing. However, to her slight surprise, instead of finding him sitting behind his usual desk, she walked over to find him leaning over the balcony, despite the heavy rain, with a subdued look on his face. She softly placed an arm on his shoulder, letting him know that she was there, even though she knew that he had sensed her long before.

"When we first met Nagato," he started, clearly deep in thought himself. "I swore to him and you that I would become the god of this world…that I would use this incredible power bestowed upon me to save the world from war and misery.

"…As I've grown stronger, I feel like I've become a god. Remember what I promised you that one night in our cave?"

Konan thought back, leaning into his arm, smiling. "You promised me that as a god, you'd have enough power to even stop all of the rain in Ame!"

Yahiko quickly raised his left arm and snapped his fingers. In a matter of seconds, the heavy rain which always poured over Ame stopped. The clouds immediately began to clear, allowing sun to pour onto the village abundantly.

"Am I a god?"

Yahiko looked up into the sunny sky, and back to his hand which had caused such a dramatic weather change. "The other day, I was training with Kimimaro and I discovered something I had once known but was long forgotten…I created a shadow clone."

Konan waited patiently, knowing that there was more to the story than simply that.

"I never use shadow clones; I don't need to," Yahiko continued. "But Kimimaro wanted to practice against multiple enemies. When I made a clone, something miraculous happened…I could see through each of the eyes of the clones! I…it's hard to explain! I _was _the clones! I could control them like I controlled myself, I could read their thoughts like they were my own…they weremy own thoughts. I was one being…in three separate clones…

"Isn't that what the real God is? Our religion claims him to be multiple beings in one person. No one knows what that means…what if…what if God has the Rinnegan? What if God bestowed the Rinnegan upon me so that I was like a god of this earth? The more I think about it the stranger it gets! Our religion says that long ago, God created mankind with the breath of life…he transferred a fraction of his energy, his breath, into human form. Just like we make shadow clones…

"The Rinnegan seems to be a lesser version of everything God is claimed to be! God is omnipotent; all powerful. Think about it; if humans were nothing more than the lesser clones of God, and if God had the Rinnegan, then technically he would be able to control our every move if he wanted to, just like I could control my clones!"

Konan's head was spinning. "Yahiko…you're not making any sense…"

Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and forced his chakra into her. She gasped, and an instant later, a Rinnegan formed in her own eyes.

"I found that if I put my chakra into other people's bodies, I could control them with the Rinnegan," Yahiko stated. "What is life? A beating heart? What gives the heart the energy to beat? Why doesn't a dead person come back to life if we make his heart start beating?

"Life is instead a form of energy…a form of chakra. God'schakra which he gave to us! When it runs out, we die and turn to dust, just like our clones disappear into nothing with ourchakra runs out! And if traces of his chakra are inside all of us, and he has the Rinnegan, then he would be all of the things we describe him as!

"Omnipotent. All powerful. How could you ever defeat me if I can control you?" Konan's other arm began to move up and down against her will. Yahiko's chakra inside of her seemed to be forcing her to do it, and no matter how hard she tried to resist, she couldn't.

"Omnipresent. Present everywhere! If God has the Rinnegan and his chakra is inside of us all, then just like I could see through my clones, he would be able to see through allofoureyes. He could be in heaven, but at the same time, he could be everywhere at once, looking through our eyes! Everything we can see, he can see!

"Omniscient. All knowing. Just like I can use the Rinnegan to control you, and see through your eyes, I can use it to search through your mind."

Instead of him saying this, his thoughts seemed to come from her very mind, like her inner voice. "Religion says that God knows our every thoughts…I can read through your mind, Konan. I can read your every thought with the Rinnegan. I can feel your every desire. I can know every thought of yours before it even forms!"

Finally, Yahiko let go of Konan's arm, leaving her gasping on the rail. He looked away, back up at the sky, as if he was trying to see into the very heavens.

"If I wanted to, I could force all of my chakra into the creation of a single shadow clone that could live for years…and my chakra in that clone would pass down to his children, and grandchildren, and so on. I would be able to see through all of them, control all of them, read all of their minds, and know their every thought. I would be everywhere at once, all powerful, and all knowing. There'd be no fun in that though…I can see why we were given free will. Of course, just like my shadow clone's chakra pales in comparison to my own, wemust pale in the comparison to God's chakra. My chakra in the clone wouldn't last for long, but God's would last for thousands of years…forever.

"Konan…we were made in the likeness of God. That is what religion says. We must then have his chakra, and his eyes. And I…I must be a lesser version of him. But why? Why give me this power? Such a power that I know so very little about…"

Konan looked at Yahiko with worry in her eyes. Everything he said sounded absolutely crazy! God having a Rinnegan…human's being his created clones. "These are all just crazy ideas, Yahiko! You can't know any of this, for sure!"

He nodded, turning away from the sky to look in her eyes. "Just theories, Konan-chan. But there is one thing that is certain; I have to learn more about my power. What it means, why Iwas chosen. Orochimaru tells me of a certain tablet in the Uchiha Clan that holds many secrets of the Sage of Six Paths, the last man who had this power.

"I'm going to Konoha, to the Uchiha Clan. I will find this tablet, and then I will learn the secrets of my power."

* * *

_Early Next Morning_

Naruto walked through the quiet and empty streets of the Uchiha Compound, heading over to Sasuke's house, eyes half shut, barely awake but managing to stumble along due to his familiarity of the path. He wasn't surprised that when he actually met up with Sasuke, his friend looked just as tired as he did.

"Where's Shisui?" Sasuke asked as they began to walk down the misty streets toward the Uchiha training grounds, not having noticed their sensei's absence at first.

"Not sure," Naruto responded with a yawn. "His door was locked shut…he might be planning something for us."

Sasuke snorted. "He's probably sleeping in, being who he is. By the way…did you eat breakfast?"

Naruto snorted. "Duh. Unless our genin test is a food eating competition and he wanted us to be as hungry as possible, there's no way skipping breakfast could ever help. And I know Shisui too well by now…I can smell a prank of his a mile away! What about you? Did you end up skipping breakfast?"

Sasuke didn't have to answer; his stomach managed to let out an audible growl that made Naruto chuckle. Why the hell would he even be this hungry this early in the morning? Just thinking about food, he guessed, and the thought of Shisui tricking him might be the reason that…

Sasuke's thoughts trailed off when he saw the shaded figure of a person walking toward them from further up the road. The early morning mist and lack of light made it hard to tell who it was…Hinata? No, it was too tall. It was most likely Shisui, come to laugh at them for having to wake up so early.

Naruto must've been thinking the same thing. "Hey, _sensei_! Wait up for us!" he shouted out, he and Sasuke jogging forward to meet him. "So is there a reason we couldn't have this test some other time in the day, like after…"

When they got close to the misty figure, it suddenly became clear that it wasn't in fact Shisui. This person was taller, wearing a black cloak with some symbols on it…it was hard to see through the mist…and a traditional Japanese hat. Where those…clouds?

Red clouds. That could only mean…

"Good morning," the figure greeted in a low voice, taking off his hat, revealing bright hair that nearly resembled Naruto's, although his was strangely orange. "I'm afraid I'm not your sensei…but you two could actually help me out. I'm having trouble finding out where the Naka Shrine is located. It's an Uchiha meeting place…you…" he trailed off, stopping what he was saying while curiously looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke in worry. From what he knew, this man was wearing the robes of Akatsuki, the ninja force in Ame, the newest great nation! But did that mean…was he even allowed to be walking around the Uchiha compound around five in the morning?

When Naruto turned to look back at the mysterious man, he noticed that the man had the strangest…eyes. He had never seen them before. They seemed to be like a ripple pattern!

"You certainly have a…interesting chakra," the man declared, though more to himself.

The more Naruto stared into the man's grayish-orange eyes, the more he realized that for whatever reason, he couldn't look away. Just like yesterday when Itachi talked to him, he felt like…like this man was peering into…

* * *

_Naruto's Subconscious_

"An interesting chakra indeed."

Yahiko stared in astonishment at the massive gate before him which was sealed shut with a thin sheet of paper. However, with his Rinnegan, he could see a magnificent chakra emanating from the seal, seemingly stronger than the chakra of the massive beast behind the bars. It looked to him like the seal was absorbing chakra…slowly…yes, but surely it was! But that didn't seem to be the only chakra that it was sucking in.

He turned around, to his slight surprise, to see a man in military gear leaning coolly against the large hallway wall behind him, with long black hair and crimson eyes.

"How incredible, Lord Kyuubi" Madara declared, a grin on his face, "that we get to have two guests come visit us in such a short period of time! It's quite refreshing; I've been in here alone for the past 12 years!

Yahiko looked curiously at the man before him. He looked strangely familiar, as if he had seen him somewhere before.

"You honor us with your presence, wielder of the Rinnegan!" Madara boldly stated, whether sarcastic or serious unknown to Yahiko. "What can we do for you, as your hosts?"

The orange haired young man turned away to look at the giant cage once more. What power! What a ferocious chakra! "I've come to Konoha to visit the Naka Shrine," he stated. "Tell me, where is it located?"

"So you want to learn more about those precious eyes that you have, do you?" Madara responded knowingly. "Or is it that you wish to learn the history of the Sage and the Juubi? Or the forming of ninjutsu? How we ninja came to be? This tablet that you're seeking…it holds the answers to all of these questions and more! To read it all has been my desire for the longest time!"

Yahiko turned back to Madara, slightly curious as to how this man knew so much about his motives. "Then show me."

For a moment, their eyes locked, two powerful doujutsu staring each other down. "So you're not as inexperienced as I thought," Madara bemusedly said. "You're reading my mind using a Mangekyou technique, aren't you? Kotoamatsukami, the ability to forcefully enter a person's mind, one of the hardest techniques to unlock! But, having the Rinnegan, you didn't have to go through the same process of unlocking all of them. Mastering any Mangekyou technique takes years of practice for the Uchiha, and insane amounts of chakra, and yet you just used one with barely even the tiniest flare of chakra. Amazing."

Yahiko nodded when he found out where the shrine was located through Madara's mind. "You and I, Madara Uchiha," he said once he had figured out the man's name. "We are similar. Ninja who have seen the corruption of this world around us and wish to rid it once and for all."

Madara laughed at being compared to the young boy behind him. "You are young, yet wise," he commented. "But do you really know of the true corruption of these ninja villages?"

Yahiko sighed as he nodded again. "Yes I do. I know what they're trying to do…"

* * *

_Hyuga Compound, Last Night_

"They're trying to rid the world of bloodlines."

Hiashi's eyes widened at this magnificently bold statement. Standing before him was Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the Hyuga's rival Clan. The man had entered his compound with a request to speak with him, Hiashi, personally. It had been many years since the Uchiha Head had stepped into his compound…but Fugaku for the time being was putting all of their Clan differences behind them for what he was trying to say.

"Hiashi, believe me!" Fugaku stated again, his voice quiet but sharp and serious. "We've figured it out…it all adds up! The council is trying to rid Konoha of our bloodlines! They've been slowly pushing the Uchiha away, just like they did the Senju, and pretty soon, they're going to try and _kill us all_, just like they did to the Senju!"

"That's ridiculous!" Hiashi responded. "No one really knows how the Senju vanished! And the council certainly had nothing to do with it! You're quite bold, trying to pin such an evil act on our very own council!"

Fugaku shook his head impatiently. "That's what the council wants us to think! They forced a prodigy to do it! I don't know how, but it makes sense now! Years ago, they started pushing the Senju Clan away from influence in Konoha. The Senju used to run everything! The first two Hokage were Senju, and it seemed for a time that the Senju would be in charge of Konoha forever! Not even the Uchiha Clan had as much influence as the mighty Senju! The council hated that…so they began to push the Senju away…and just when the Senju realized what the council was planning to do, they _disappeared_. Massacred, wiped off the face of the earth!

"And now they're trying to do that to the Uchiha!"

Hiashi remained silent for a while, digesting the words of his now desperate rival. "You have no evidence. Just because they are slowly taking away some of the Uchiha's privileges doesn't mean that they're going to kill the entire Clan!"

"We have an insider," Fugaku said. "My son, Itachi! As the Captain of the Anbu, he's given privileges that even a Clan Head doesn't have. The council members trust him. He's heard things that we haven't…earlier this day he confirmed to us that the Senju were killed _by the councils doing_! He doesn't know if they've planned the same thing for the Uchiha, but everything is lining up just like it did for the Senju!

"The council is evil and corrupt, Hiashi! Please, please, listen to me! They're trying to rid Konoha of our precious bloodlines so that they can have all of the influence, and that powerful Clans don't dictate the matters of the village! Don't you know what that means? Even if you hate the Uchiha Clan, that means the _Hyuga is next_!"

Hiashi's eyes widened at this information. An inside man…could it be true…

"Hiashi, we have to do something! The Uchiha is going to revolt! We're going to overthrow the council to protect this village! If we don't, then the council will end up killing every single Clan, every single bloodline! The Uchiha, the Hyuga, Aburame, the Nara…any Clan with secrets or special powers is going to be annihilated! Join me! We have to fight back! We can save Konoha!"

This was too much for Hiashi. "Fugaku…I can't. You know that I can't…I can't put my entire Clan at risk because you think that the council is evil! A coup d'état would put the entire village at risk, don't you see?"

"We're doomed either way!" Fugaku pleaded. "You have to help us! The Uchiha won't be able to fight off the entire village by ourselves…the council will have the Anbu to defend them, and the majority of the ninja force…but if all of the Clan's unite…we can win!"

Hiashi slammed his hands on his desk and stood up. "You can't ask this of me!" he yelled at Fugaku. "I am the head of my Clan! I can't jeopardize all of our lives because of a crazy notion that our rival Clan came up with! Even if…even if I did believe you, I would have to go to the elders, and they wouldn't agree to help the Uchiha!"

"For God's sake, Hiashi!" Fugaku shouted back, standing up as well. "This isn't about our last names anymore, you fool! This isn't about traditional rivalries! This is about the lives of hundreds of innocent people, innocent children, who are going to be massacred unless you help me fight back! Forget our names, forget our rivalries! We share something in common, and that's our love for Konoha and the fact that we have a special kekkei genkai! The council doesn't see you and I as Uchiha and Hyuga, they see us as people with bloodline limits! They're going to kill us all, damnit!"

A moment of silence ensued as the two men started each other down across the desk, both of them breathing heavily. Hiashi finally turned away, looking out of the window behind him.

"I…can't, Fugaku. I don't want to believe what you're saying is true, and I know that the Elders won't. Even if it is true…no, it's not true. Think about what you're saying, Fugaku! This is our Konoha, our council! Something like this…it could never happen! The information is wrong! You have to be misguided!"

Fugaku shook his head in disappointment and sorrow. "It has happened before, and it will happen again. So be it. Let the death of our bloodlines lie on the heads of the hesitant, our own kind, who will do nothing to help us in fear of their own safety. Goodbye, Hiashi."

With that, he turned around and walked out of the office, leaving Hiashi lost in his thoughts, wondering if he was making the right decision.

* * *

_Naruto's Subconscious _

"Councils in each and every village are trying to rid the world of kekkei genkai so that they can have supreme influence and control over the village. They are trying to change the world for their own benefits, a world without bloodline limits," Yahiko continued.

Madara was impressed. "How do you know this much?" he asked. From what he had previously known, the Rinnegan user was from Ame, which until very recently wasn't even a great village and didn't even have a council.

"I am an offspring of this corruption and evil," Yahiko stated. "I was born because of it, and in turn I live to destroy it. I will become the leader of this world, and under my reign there will finally be peace!"

"You were born from it you, say," Madara thoughtfully repeated, thinking about what he meant by that. "I see…I've had my suspicions in the past, but answer me this. Are you the child that _she_ took with her when she ran away from the village? The child of that infamous couple?"

Yahiko nodded his head, making Madara clap his hands in excitement. "So you survived! Amazing! That would explain why the Rinnegan ended up in Ame! It had been puzzling me for the longest time! You and I are certainly more similar than I had thought!"

Yahiko remained silent before turning around, preparing to leave.

"You have a noble goal!" Madara stated, before he faded out. "But, if I may warn you of one thing, it would be this: don't forget about the cycle of hatred that exists in the ninja world. You aim to be the perfect leader of this world, but there can be no perfect leader and society without perfect people to follow. There will always be those who wish to rebel and fight back, those who are deemed evil. Even with a perfect leader, there can never be a perfect society. There can never be truepeace. Remember this."

"An interesting chakra indeed."

Naruto was confused. What did this man mean he had an interesting chakra? Was that a compliment? How did he even know? Suddenly, he thought back to the day he was training with Shisui and Shisui had him touch a people of chakra paper…the paper piece both sliced in half andburned, which wasn't supposed to happen. Did this have anything to do with it?

"Never mind, though," the man eventually said, beginning to walk past them. "Good luck with your Genin tests today."

And just like that, the man seemed to disappear off into the mist. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, who was equally bewildered. "That…was really strange," Naruto muttered before they too began to walk to the training grounds together.

"We have to tell Shisui about this…that man was from Akatsuki!" Sasuke exclaimed, thinking back to the weird encounter.

* * *

_Two Hours Later – Training Grounds_

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata sat together in the middle of an Uchiha Training ground in the clearing, waiting for their sensei to arrive. Shisui had instructed them to meet him at the grounds around five…but that was two hours ago! They could've slept in for the most part! They could've had breakfast at Ichiraku's and come back and Shisui wouldn't have even caught them! This was twice now that Shisui had shown up late, the first time being when they were first announced as a genin team in homeroom.

But, similar to last time, when Shisui eventually did show up, he was accompanied by Itachi. The two were deep in conversation, talking a slow stroll toward the agitated group. "What's up, guys?" Shisui asked when he and Itachi finally reached them. He seemed extraordinarily tired, even though he had gotten an extra two hours of sleep.

"For someone claimed to be the fastest ninja in all of Konoha," Naruto jabbed, "you're the slowest person I know!"

Shisui spared a grin at that statement. "I'm sorry. The Uchiha Elders called for a sudden and important meeting yesterday and it lasted throughout most of the night!"

"Why are you here, niisan?" Sasuke asked to his older brother, who looked as equally wiped as Shisui. "Are you going to be a part of our genin test?"

Itachi shook his head. "I…couldn't sleep last night. I've been bored, so I decided I might as well come here to watch you three."

"Well then!" Shisui said, clapping his hands together, trying to wake himself up. "Are you guys ready to start this? It's a big day for you three!"

"Wait…" Hinata spoke out, causing Shisui to turn to look at her curiously. "Naruto-kun…I think you should tell Shisui what you and Sasuke saw this morning!"

Shisui turned to look at Naruto, wondering what had happened. "Well what did you guys see?" he asked, hoping it wasn't something too troublesome. Naruto looked to Sasuke, wondering how he could best say this.

"Um," he started off slowly. "Sasuke and I saw someone from Akatsuki…here, in the Uchiha Clan!"

"What?" Shisui responded in shock, while Itachi's eyes widened. "When? And are you sure it was someone from Akatsuki?"

Sasuke answered for Naruto, thinking back to the strange man they had seen. "We're sure…the man was wearing a black outfit with red clouds on it, and red clouds are Akatsuki's symbol, right?"

"He was walking through one of the streets right when we started heading out," Naruto continued for him. "He asked us where the Naka Shrine is…whatever that is!"

"The Naka Shrine is where the Uchiha Elders hold our most important meetings," Itachi answered. "We had our meeting there last night…why would he want to know about the Shrine? What did he look like?"

Naruto didn't have to think hard to remember the strange man who had appeared before them…he wasn't the type of person who could be easily forgotten! "He had bright orange hair…and strange eyes with a ripple pattern!"

"That's…" Itachi stated, his voice low and serious. "That's the Amekage! The Leader of Akatsuki! Shisui…I'm going back to the Naka Shrine to see if he's there and find out why he's here in Konoha."

Itachi instantly disappeared in a shimmer of wind, leaving a worried Shisui alone with his genin team. He raised his hands to rub his temples, a headache starting to form. Too many things were going on right now…Madara speaking to Naruto, the Uchiha's secret meeting yesterday, and now this?

* * *

_Naka Shrine_

This…this was incredible. Unbelievable.

Yahiko fell back against the wall to his side, his mind reeling. Everything…everything had been explained.

He was currently in the main hall of the Naka Shrine, beneath the seventh tatami mat from the far right, which is where this tablet before him was located. The room was dimly lit with special torches, and there was nothing in it except for several mats on the ground and a tablet on the wall. The tablet itself was quite large, and it started off by sharing the mysteries of the Sharingan and the Mangekyou. It told of the different ways, evil and pure, that one could unlock the ultimate Uchiha eye. But that information seemed dry and insignificant compared to what it was that he learned later on.

The tablet told him of the history of the world. The creation; how man and ninja came to be. It told of the rebirth of God in human form…the Sage of Six Paths. The tablet itself was written by the Sage. It told of why the Sage had to be created, and the birth of kekkei genkai. It revealed the mysteries behind the Tailed Beasts and the Juubi. But all this still paled in comparison to the last thing which was on the tablet, the thing that could only be read by the eyes of someone with a Rinnegan.

A special reverse summoning technique.

Yahiko had gone through the written seals…and when he had…he found himself summoned in a different realm. Not the realm of animal summons…but something different. He found himself standing before the spirit of the Sage of Six Paths himself. The Sage had told him everything about the Rinnegan and what it meant; why he had it and what he could do with it.

Everything.

Yahiko wasn't a god. But he wasn't human. He was something in-between. He was a bridge. A bridge between the world of man and the spirit world. He was a guardian of this world. A champion of God.

The Sage told him that the original purpose of the Rinnegan was to introduce ninjutsu to the world. At one point, demons and mighty animals were threatening the existence of humans, and humans were powerless and helpless against such awesome power. God himself came to earth in human form, the Spirit of God in a chosen human, to give man the ability to fight back against the demons and animals. The Sage, with his new and mighty power, fought back and protected mankind, even defeating the mighty Juubi, King of Demons, forcing all the mighty animals into a different realm, and teaching mankind ninja arts to protect itself.

But he, Yahiko, as the wielder of the Rinnegan, was more than just a protector of the world. He was a bridge between the spirit world and this one. With the Rinnegan, he could summon the very gods of death and gods of life and travel to the realm of spirits to revive the dead. He could _revive the dead_! He could go into the very realm of the afterlife and take back the spirits of those recently dead and bring them back to their bodies! He could summon the god of death and forcefully capture the souls of anyone and throw them into the spirit world!

If he was to become a true Sage as well, he was told that he would have to master each path…each element: fire, water, wind, lightning and earth. Only after mastering these six paths, the six elements, could he become the Sage of Six Paths, the master of all ninjutsu and all elements! Only then, he was told, could he awaken his true power. The Sage had to master all of the elements…Yang techniques, physical energy…before he could unlock his true potential.

The original Sage of Six Paths had done this, and in turn had mastered the art of Yin-Yang techniques. All ninja's chakra was divided into Yin chakra and Yang chakra. Yin was spiritual chakra…the ability to create form out of nothingness. Genjutsu falls under this category. By merely having the Rinnegan, Yahiko had already mastered it. There was no genjutsu he couldn't see through, and none he couldn't create. But in order to master Yin-Yang, he had to master Yang as well.

Yang was physical chakra…the ability to breathe life into form. Ninjutsu fell under this category. This was the ability to use your inner chakra and create elemental powers, fire, lightning, etc. If Yahiko could master all of the elements, then he would become a master of Yin-Yang techniques…and to master Yin-Yang techniques would make him become a true god. To be able to create form out of nothing…and to be able to breathe life in that form…that was the power of God. That was how God originally created this world and humans; it is how the original Sage created the nine Bijuu.

It was all amazing. But, there was one thing that the Sage said that stuck out in his mind the most.

"_Know this, young Rinnegan wielder. The Spirit of God didn't come down to Earth to be the worldly ruler; he came to save it and watch over it. He allowed his spirit and power to be passed down through certain people; the Rinnegan. You are the second one who has awakened this power, I was the first. You have the Rinnegan to change this world and protect it. But you cannot __be the ruler of this world. It is not your destiny. Only humans are allowed to be in charge of this world, and you are not human as long as you have those eyes. You are their protector, not their leader. _

Yahiko created Akatsuki to accomplish his ultimate goal. He knew firsthand the corruption of all of the villages and the world around him; he was born because of the corruption. The councils around the ninja world wished to kill off all kekkei genkai in the belief that the modern world didn't need to be run by violence and those with powers. He wished to use Akatsuki to finally wipe away all of the evil of the villages, and become the ruler of all ninja! Under him, there would finally be peace! No more war, no more villages suffering like Ame had…

But the Sage had told him that it wasn't his job…it wasn't his fate…he could protect humans, but not lead them.

Then the Sage was wrong. He would become the ruler of the world! It was his promise to Nagato, and he would fulfill it! He wouldn't have to become a true Sage…he didn't have to master the elements and master Yin-Yang jutsu; that wasn't his goal. Hehad to lead this world to peace! Only hehad the power!

"What are you doing here?"

Yahiko quickly stood up and turned around to see a dark-haired young man with a Sharingan glaring him down. "I know who you are," Itachi Uchiha stated, "You're the Amekage! What business do you have here in the Uchiha's most sacred place?"

"I came here to seek answers," Yahiko simply put. "Tell me, how do you know who I am?"

Yahiko's ripple patterned eyes stared into Itachi's crimson ones causing Itachi to flinch. It was like…it was like this man was peering into his very soul!

However, before Itachi could even answer the man's question, Yahiko stumbled backwards, gasping in surprise. "You're…" he began, confusing Itachi. "The council's doing it again…to wipe off an entire Clan. It's despicable. And you're the one they chose to do it."

Itachi felt his heart rise to his throat. How…how could this man possibly know that? Was the Amekage going to attack him now knowing that he was going to murder a Clan? Was he…wait…did the Amekage say again? Was there a chance…could the Amekage know what happened to the Senju?

"Yes, I know exactly what happened to the Senju," Yahiko responded to Itachi's thoughts, further scaring the Uchiha prodigy. "I know of all of your council's evil deeds; I was born from them. I became the Leader of Akatsuki to stop them once and for all. And…I'm sorry for you. You were chosen for an impossible task. You love your Clan, and your family, but unless you kill them, all of Konoha is at risk. You will have to kill all who you love so dearly, and then, as a penalty, you will either be killed, or banished forever, banished from the very village you try to protect. Do not worry; I will not stop you."

With that, Yahiko began to walk by the paralyzed and shaking Itachi, heading for the way out.

"W-Wait…" Itachi began to say before the Amekage could leave. "Who are you really? How can you know all of this?"

Yahiko stopped walking, but continued to face away from Itachi, looking down at his hands. "As I said before…I know all of your council's evil deeds. I was born from their corruption. As for who I am? And how I know all of this…?

"If you truly love peace, do as I say. Live. Live through the massacre. Though Konoha will banish you forever, I will accept you with open arms. You will be a Captain amongst my ranks, loved by your people. You will fight alongside me to rid the world of the evil that is forcing you to commit such an act. You will redeem yourself."

He finally turned around to face Itachi, who was staring at him wide-eyed and astonished.

"My name is Yahiko Senju, heir of the Senju Clan and heir of the Sage! Just like they're forcing you…your council forced my father to massacre the entire Senju Clan. After, they killed him, and my mother fled as far away as she could with me before they caught her and killed her. She managed to hide me in an Ame orphanage. I was born from corruption into a cold, war torn country because they forced my father to kill his own, just like they are forcing you."

With that, Yahiko turned and walked away, leaving Itachi to fall to his knees and think of what was soon to come.

* * *

_Later, Training Grounds_

"What?"

Shisui nodded, a grim look on his face. "That's right. If you three cannot manage to collect both of these two bells, then noneof you will become Genin. I _will not _go easy either. I'm sorry…Iruka must've known that you three cheated the system, so the Hokage designed this test to see whether or not you three truly have teamwork. I told the old man that you three didn't even need to be tested, that your teamwork was already amazing…so he made me do this test. This is your penalty for cheating his system. You either prove that you three are talented enough to steal the two bells from me, or wait another year to become a Genin. And that's not it…the one person who get a bell, or performs the worst of you three…you'll be tied to a log and forced to watch the others eat lunch."

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata almost didn't know what to say. They…they had been caught? And this was their punishment? They had to prove their talents and steal two bells from Shisui or be sent back to the Academy?

"I'm sorry you three," Shisui continued, tying the bells to his waist, one bell on each side. "And I can't go easy; the old man is probably watching us through his crystal ball as we speak because he doesn't trust me because I'm friends with you three. He sent Itachi here originally to make sure the test was fair and that I wasn't going easy…but he'll still be watching."

Naruto was finally the one to step up among the three and show leadership. "Hah!" he laughed, "just two bells? That'll be a walk in the park! Come on guys, we can do this easily!"

Shisui nodded. "That's right…I've trained you three well. Prove yourself. You have until noon. Use everything in your ability to get these bells…I'm serious. If the only way you can get them is by killing me, the kill me. If you come at me with a half-assed motivation, you're only going to embarrass yourselves and me."

Shisui closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, they glowed crimson with his Sharingan activated. "Are you ready…? Begin!"

The three teammates immediately scattered, leaving Shisui alone in the clearing. The Jonin Uchiha let out a sigh…he didn't want to do this. He hatedhaving to do this…but the Hokage was making him. He didn't have a choice.

Deeper inside the woods, Naruto and his two friends landed quietly, getting ready to plan out their attack. "This test is designed to assess our teamwork!" Naruto whispered to them. "And we work amazing together!"

Hinata nodded along, hoping to believe him, but Sasuke seemed a little hesitant. "Shisui said that he wouldn't hold back though," Sasuke thought back aloud, "and he's a Jonin…a pretty damn strong Jonin! Do you really think we can get the bells from him?"

"Of course!" Naruto confidently stated. "It's not like we're trying to kill him…we're just trying to touchhim pretty much! We just need those bells, and that shouldn't be even half as hard as actually trying to fight him! And he's not even going to fight back! Remember that I used to be thief! We'll steal those bells so easily the Hokage will be embarrassed for having underestimated us so badly!"

So the three began to plan, getting ready to strike Shisui with their best.

* * *

_20 Minutes Later_

By now Shisui was lying down on the warm grass of the clearing, staring up at the clouds that slowly passed before him. He was almost tempted to fall asleep, but that probably would make it significantly easier for them to take the bells. He smiled when he thought of the Hokage's face when he told him that he fell asleep and they took the bells during his nap.

Maybe they were taking a nap? They had until noon after all! That was about two hours. Two hours is a long time to be fighting someone, so maybe they decided to take a power nap and regain some energy. What if they went to Ichiraku's! Kuso! They'd be savoring the amazing taste of ramen and enjoying Ayame's company…

Ayame sure was beautiful. She would make the perfect wife for him! She could cook him her delicious ramen all the time, because she was the best cook in the world! She even smelled like ramen herself! And she always laughed at his jokes, which was rare for someone to do! And she was pretty funny herself sometimes too. Not to mention that…

Was that someone falling from the sky? Yeah, it was.

In an instant Shisui had to roll to the side, allowing Naruto's fist to penetrate the ground where he was daydreaming. Before he could even full stand up, he had to raise his arm to black a kick aimed for his head from what appeared to be a clone behind him. By the time he did manage to get to his feet, he was staring at around thirty Naruto clones surrounding him.

And they waited, for whatever reason. After about five seconds, Shisui clicked his tongue, understanding what they were doing.

"No, Naruto, I'm not allowed to attack you," Shisui answered. "Well, unless it's in order to protect these bells."

Naruto's clones instantly began to attack him at once. Shisui of course, being a Jonin with a Sharingan, had little problems blocking the blows. He already told Naruto that he wasn't going easy on them! Every punch that came his way, he was able to raise an arm quickly enough to block it. Every kick, he could block or avoid it. It was good aerobics, really! Block, stretch, duck, block, duck, block, blo-

Time seemed to freeze for a moment when Shisui felt a sharp sense of pain go through his body. He looked at the Naruto clone who was currently punching him. Just like every other clone, Shisui had blocked his attack…but this one…

Shisui jumped far back away from the group of clones as he felt his entire right arm go numb. He wanted to laugh and congratulate them but he decided to remain silently proud. Hinata had used a bunshin to transform into Naruto and had hidden herself as one of the clones! While Shisui was busy blocking regular taijutsu attacks, he wasn't prepared to block one of Hinata's, which aimed at his nerves!

His Sharingan can see through Genjutsu and read movements. If Hinata had merely come alone transformed as Naruto, he would've been able to see through her disguise, but his eyes were busy tracking the movements of all of Naruto's attacks…awesome!

He didn't have much time to think more about it, because a large fireball was sent hurling toward him from behind, forcing him to jump to the side to avoid it. Suddenly, his Sharingan kicked in and time seemed to slow down again. His vision was sharp, time going by like seconds were minutes. Right before he could land, a kunai from Naruto was thrown directly at his face, the speedy object slowly nearing his head. Shisui grinned in annoyance. He didn't have secure footing just yet; he was still landing, so he wouldn't be able to twist his body and the momentum wouldn't allow him to move his head.

Instead, he was forced to move his hand up, everything seeming to slow, and grab the knife out of the air in front of his eyes. His right arm was numb, his left arm was currently in front of his face catching a knife…which left his waist unguarded.

Just as he guessed, his eyes snapped down just in time to see Sasuke's hand reaching for the bell on his left waist. Good planning. In most cases, that would've earned them the bell. He wouldn't be able to do anything but watch…but hewas Shisui Uchiha of the Shunshin, the fastest ninja in all of Konoha.

All of this took place in under a second. Sasuke couldn't help but smile as his hand neared Shisui's waist. One bell down, one bell to-

He was gone. Just like that, Shisui vanished, and Sasuke's hand passed through nothing but air.

"Almost!" Shisui laughed from behind Sasuke, causing his eyes to widen, turning around in shock. "Great idea, excellent performance…but not enough. Keep on trying."

Sasuke quickly jumped back to where Naruto was standing with Hinata, both breathing heavily. "He used a Shunshin!" Sasuke exclaimed, worry on his face. "And he wasn't even standing on the ground yet! How can we get those bells if he can use a Shunshin that well?"

"Better planning." Somehow, Shisui managed to say that from behind them, causing them to turn around in fear. Naruto had to double-check…Shisui was no longer in front of them, though he was a second ago, and now, he was _behind _them? This…this was the power of a Jonin!

The three had to jump out of the clearing, going back to their previous meeting place, getting ready to attack him once more.

* * *

_One Hour Later_

Shisui continued to rub his arm up and down, trying to get the feeling back in it. He was sitting down in the middle of the clearing once again while the three would-be genin we're planning somewhere in hiding. Kuso! His arm hurt like hell! Hinata may not be physically strong, but her taijutsu technique was outstanding! Those damn Hyuga and their ultimate taijutsu…

The kids had about an hour left. They had attacked him four times by now, each time a different well thought out plan, but obviously they hadn't gotten the bells. That wasn't the point of this test, after all, but they didn't know that! Shisui was too fast for them, and every time they thought that they had the bell in reach, he would vanish, using a shunshin to propel himself away.

Shunshin was certainly an excellent technique! By far his favorite! What did the strongest ninjutsu in the world mean if the caster couldn't even catch or see his opponent? It also gave him a pretty badass name, in his opinion: Shisui of the Shunshin! Kind of a tongue twister, but ladies loved it, that was for sure! Itachi didn't even have a nickname, which made it even better! He should make one for him! Itachi of the Crows…no, that was lame. Itachi of the Emo…haha he'd probably get mad at that one! Itachi Who's Pretty Fast but Not as Fast as Shisui! That's a good one! Itachi of the I Think I'm So Much Cooler than I Really-

Oh boy. Hinata came charging forward at him, and Shisui didn't waste a second standing up and getting ready to avoid her attacks. Even with his Sharingan, it was challenging to dodge all of her attacks without getting touched, and he did notwant to get hit by her again!

Her hands moved as quick as ever in her persistent jabs at him, but he was able to move and weave in between them, avoiding all of them. Suddenly, in the middle of all of this, he began to smell something, causing him to jump back a little and turn to look to the side.

"Shisui-chan!" Ayame called out, standing outside of the forest edge with her ramen cart. "Take a break! Get some ramen!"

What? Ayame brought some ramen? Kuso, genjutsu!

He didn't waste a second in turning around and smacking away an arm that had reached toward his waist. One of Naruto's Kage Bunshin! And it had appeared silently! The kid was learning something after all!

Suddenly, dozens of more clones appeared around him and a smoke bomb went off, covering the entire area in a giant cloud of opaque gas. Shisui was tackled in the fog, but before anything could happen he used a kawarimi with a nearby log by the forest to get out of the mess safely.

What was that all about? Naruto of all people would know that he would just use a kawarimi to get out of it…

Half a minute passed before the smoke all cleared out, and when it did, Shisui could spot the three genin standing together in the middle, looking happy with themselves. He jumped down and walked toward them, wondering what they were planning…

When he got closer, he gasped. "Looking for these?" Naruto called out, holding up two bells in his hand, clanging against each other. Shisui felt his heart rise up to his throat…there's no way! He looked down to his waist…but he still had his bells?

"We swapped the real ones with those fake ones!" Sasuke called out. "We won! The test is over!"

Shisui stopped to think for a moment, taking a deep breath to relax. They couldn't have taken the bells…he was tackled in the smoke cloud, but that was only for half a second before he used a kawarimi! There's no way they could've taken them andreplaced them! But why would they even bother to replace them in the first place?

He turned his eyes to look at the bells Naruto was holding up. Ah. Genjutsu.

"Clever," Shisui stated. "But still not good enough. Those bells aren't real. Maybe if I didn't have a Sharingan I would've believed you guys!"

Naruto cursed, throwing the bells on the ground. He, Sasuke and Hinata jumped away again, going into the forest to make yet another plan.

* * *

_Hour Later_

How did it come to this?

Naruto looked miserably at his two friends beside him. Hinata was tied to a log, silently crying, and Sasuke was kneeling beside her. It wasn't fair…Shisui was a Jonin! He was too fast! Everything they had tried…everything…it all failed. He saw through every genjutsu, countered every ninjutsu and made their taijutsu seem meaningless. Every plan, no matter how good it was, failed before the speed of Shisui.

So what would happened now? They would fail? Go back to the Academy for a year? All because the Hokage had seen through their plan? Would they even be allowed to all be on the same genin team again next year? The thought seemed unbearable…

"Your mission, to test your teamwork, was to collect these two bells," Shisui stated coldly, standing in front of them. "You failed to collect even _one_. Therefore…you failed this test."

They already knew this, but hearing Shisui say it himself…their friend…it made it sink in. And ten times worse.

"Shisui, you're a Jonin," Naruto pleaded, trying to convince him to change his mind. "There's no way we could've stolen those bells from you. No genin team could!"

"I will admit that this was a hard test," Shisui continued. "But I'll tell you this; getting the bells was never the true purpose."

The three gasped, looking up at him with hope growing in their eyes. "Think of this as…an intro test. It was designed to test your teamwork. It pitted you three against each other in the way that the person who didn't get the bell would be tied to the log. It's true that you three were encouraged to work together because you needed both bells or you all would fail…but there's still the matter that one person would have to go without lunch. Not once did I see any of you fight over this, which is what I wanted. So…you didn't pass my test, but you proved you had good enough teamwork. So you get a second chance!"

Naruto dropped his head…he was so relieved. They all were. They had a chance to prove themselves!

"Here's how it's going to go," Shisui explained. "No bells this time. All you have to do is touchme…but that won't be easy! You'll have to use all of your skills as a team to do it! Teamwork! Prove to me that you three deserve to be genin! But the fact remains…its lunch time."

He threw two lunch boxes in front of Naruto and Sasuke. "There you go. Hinata can't have one because I deemed she performed the worse among you three. She did well, but Sasuke and Naruto were the closest ones to getting the bells. I'm sorry, Hinata…but you cannoteat. That's my one rule, if you guys are to prove yourselves again.

"Do you understand? I'll be back in thirty minutes. Be ready."

And with that, he vanished, leaving the three worn friends alone in the clearing. Silence hung in the air for the longest time as they thought about what had just happened and what they had to do. The reflective quiet didn't last long however, because Sasuke's and Hinata's stomachs both let out growls at the thought of the food in front of them.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before they bent down and picked up the boxes, opening them. Sasuke started eating, but Naruto hesitated. Instead, he looked at the constrained Hinata. Her head was hung and her hair fell over her face, but Naruto could still see the tears stained on her cheeks that she couldn't even wipe off because her arms were tied. It seemed so wrong…especially because she was so hungry and couldn't eat! Of course hewas hungry, even though he had breakfast…but looking at her made his hunger go away. He wanted to give her food…but the rules were the rules…

"Sasuke…we should feed Hinata."

This caused both Hinata's and Sasuke's head to snap up and turn to him in shock. "I'd give her most of mine, so you don't have to worry," Naruto said, smiling now with a hand behind his head. "I had breakfast anyways! And think about it…if we're going to have any chance of even touching Shisui when he comes back, then all three of us will have to be in top shape! We can't have Hinata starving because we'll all suffer for it!"

"I wantto agree with you," Sasuke started slowly, looking away from both of them shamefully. "Our chances of touching Shisui will be slim if Hinata doesn't eat…but we won't have any chances at all if Shisui finds out that she ate! Do you really want to give up being genin together just because you didn't want Hinata to miss lunch? I'm sorry…I sound like such a jerk…but…"

"No, Sasuke you're right," Hinata put, her voice quiet but even. "You two can't let me eat…I can go without, really!" She put on a courageous mask for both of them, hoping to convince them not to feed her. There's no way that she would let the entire team fail because she couldn't go without two meals! Unfortunately, her stomach disagreed with her, and it let out another loud growl, causing her to sink her head in embarrassment. Naruto shook his head, making up his mind. This had to be done.

He took a chunk of rice in his chopsticks, and before Sasuke could do anything, he stepped toward her, grabbed her chin with one hand shoved the rice into Hinata's unsuspecting mouth with the other, causing her to gasp and shoot her head up in shock.

"Eat it," Naruto commanded, his eyes locked with her, visually daring her to spit it out. Slowly, eye contact never breaking, she chewed it and swallowed.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said, fearfully looking around for any presence of Shisui.

Naruto turned toward him, a bold look in his eyes. "Sasuke, we have to do this. We're a team, remember? We're going to take risks as a team and succeed as a team, or all fail as team. No leaving one person behind."

It took a few seconds, but Sasuke finally nodded his head. "You're right." He took his own chopsticks and brought another ball of rice to Hinata's mouth, which she gratefully ate. "Let's just hurry up with this so that Shisui won't find out!

"Won't find out what?"

They froze, almost feeling their hearts stops in shock. The voice came from directly in front of them, where Shisui had just appeared out of thin air, an angry look on his face. "Find out that you three just broke the onerule that I gave you?" he shouted at them, his Sharingan eyes piercing them all.

"I've worked my ass off so that I could become the Jonin sensei of you three…and thisis how you repay me? I've trained you, been friends with you, treated you out to eat, sent a shadow clone to the Hokage just so that he could argue and change the rules for you three…and you don't even listen to the one thing I say! Explain yourselves!"

They didn't know how to respond. They couldn't form words at first, feeling so afraid, and so ashamed.

"But…you said," Sasuke started, barely mumbling, "you said…"

"I said what?" Shisui pushed.

"You said that we had to work as a team!" Naruto finished, smashing his fist into one of the standing logs in frustration. "And no team leaves one ninja behind!"

Sasuke nodded, feeling his confidence returning. "We're a three man team, Shisui, and we work best together as one!"

Shisui turned to look at Hinata, to see if she had anything left to say. He was surprised when she remained staring at him, her eyes fierce and determined. "Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are my teammates!" she said, without any hesitation or stuttering. "We're three in one!"

Shisui took a step back looking at all three of them. They were certain that he was going to fail them, but they still held their composure and they still stuck to each other as a team.

"I have a friend in the Anbu who told me this once," Shisui started slowly, trying to get the words right. "Ninja who don't follow the rules are scum, he said, but ninja who would abandon their friends are worse than scum. Something like that…but you guys get the concept. You work well as a team, and even when you guys are put in an impossible situation, you didn't leave each other behind.

"This test was never about the bells," Shisui continued, a smile sneaking up on his face. "I've already told you that. But I wasn't going to give you guys a second chance…I never was going to let you try and touch me. No, the second test, or rather, the realtest of today, was about this food. I already started today knowing that you three fought well together. I told that to the Hokage when we designed this test. Today had nothing to do with that…it was about whether or not you three could stick together in impossible situations. Whether or not you were willing to break the rules to help each other out.

"And you did. So you pass."

* * *

_Next Day – Hyuga Compound – Morning _

Hinata took a final moment to sit and take it all in. This was it; she was leaving the Hyuga Compound forever! Yesterday she had officially become an adult in the eyes of the village! She looked down to the ninja headband in her hands. This meant that she was really an adult…Shisui wore one, Itachi wore one, every ninja did! She slowly put it on her head and walked over to the mirror. She was an adult! But still…

She loosened it and let it fall to her neck. It might be a forehead protector, but she liked to wear it around her neck for some reason. It felt more comfortable and her bangs looked funny when she wore it on her head.

She turned around and looked at her now empty room. All of her possessions were in her suitcase, sealed away in various sealing scrolls. She didn't have many possessions anyways, beside her clothes, hair brushes, her fox doll…

She had to take a deep breath. Why did it feel so hard to leave this place? Wasn't she miserable here anyway? Didn't she always cry and wish she could live somewhere else?

"Hinata-sama," a muffled voice came from outside of the room. "Are you ready?"

"Hai!" she responded, quickly grabbing her bag and heading out the door to where Neji was waiting for her.

Ever since that one fateful night in the Hyuga Compound, Neji had been bitter and resentful toward her. She didn't mind though, because he had the right! Because of her…Hiashi ended up killing Neji's father, the last remaining person in his life who actually loved and cared about him. She tried to apologize multiple times, and she tried to be a nice as she could toward him, but he didn't care. And his hatred wasn't only for her; it seemed that he had a deep and cold hatred for the entire Clan!

She felt a stab in her heart every time she looked into his eyes and saw his pain. She once told him that she could sympathize with him because she too didn't have any parents, be he merely laughed at her.

"Then you have no idea what I'm feeling," he would respond to her. "You've never had parents, so you don't know what it feels like to losethem. You don't know what it feels like to be betrayed by your Clan."

What he meant by the last part, she didn't really understand, but she didn't dare ask him. She nearly flinched when she met his glare; he held such a deep hatred in his eyes at all times…but this was going to be the last time she ever saw him in the Hyuga Compound! She reached out to touch him…would a hug be appropriate?

"Don't even think about it," he responded in a dark voice. "If you have all of your things ready, then please head out toward the front entrance. I hope you're not surprised that you don't have any goodbye parties being thrown for you."

She drew back her hand and sighed, with a small smile still on her face. "I know, Neji."

The two walked along the many hallways of the Compound until they reached the entrance. It was still early in the morning, so luckily only a few people were walking about, and she could avoid all of their hateful glares. She was surprised, however, when she did reach the front, to see that there wasin fact a small reception waiting for her; Naruto, the Hiashi and the Hokage were all standing together, Hiashi and the Hokage were discussing something while Naruto was waiting patiently. He jumped, however, and starting waving his arm when he finally did see her.

"Hinata-chan!" he shouted out to her, a goofy smile on his face. She noticed that he was proudly wearing his new ninja headband on his forehead, along with his usual Uchiha shirt with the fan printed on the back. Neji stayed behind while she ran forward to meet them all, a faint blush on her face.

"It's good to see you, Miss Hinata," the Hokage declared in his wise and warm voice, smiling down at her. "Today must be a big day for you! But first I'd like to congratulate you and Naruto here for passing Shisui's test and becoming Genin! The bell test is one of the hardest, and only a few teams actually pass it!"

Naruto and Hinata politely bowed in thanks. "He did change it a little," Sarutobi decided to continue. "In the original bell test the Jonin is supposed to tell you that whoever doesn't get a bell doesn't pass while the other two do…and if you three still work as a team, you'll pass. But Shisui told me that if he kept that rule than you three wouldn't even have taken the test in the first place, so we changed it a little!"

Their eyes widened a little bit at that, but Naruto couldn't help but nod. If Shisui had told him that whoever didn't get a bell didn't pass, none of them would've taken it! Their plan was to all be on a genin team together…there's no way they would leave one person behind! Still…

"Shisui told me the test was changed because you figured out our plan!" Naruto responded, not afraid to admit the truth.

The Hokage merely laughed at this. "Oh, you mean how you exploited the genin tradition of the worst, best, and smartest being teamed up together? Iruka told me about that a while ago, but I don't really care. I'm happy for you three to be on a team together as long as you have the necessary teamwork. And it worked out well anyway, because your class was full of talent and we made a bunch of good teams! We have a search and retrieve team, a classic Yamanaka-Nara-Akimichi…"

"Ahem," Hiashi cleared his throat, reminding them why they were all standing there.

"Ah, that's right," the Hokage continued, "Hinata, I'm here today to escort you to your new Clan and your new house! As of this day forth, you are no longer a Hyuga, but instead you are a Senju!"

Hearing him say that made her want to tear up, but she continued to remain strong. There's no way that she would want to break down in front of Hiashi and have her weakness be the last thing he remembered her by!

"Hinata," Hiashi stated in an even and calm voice, earning her attention. "I happily relieve you of my Clan, and I respect your decision to go and start your own Clan. I hope you use what you've learned here in the Hyuga to make the future Senju a strong and prosperous Clan."

She nodded, mouthing the world "Hai", bowing her head slightly to him. She gasped, however, when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder, and she looked up into his eyes, which seemed to be lacking the hate and coldness which were usually there.

"Even more," Hiashi said, taking a deep breath and swallowing his pride. "I hope you use what you've learned from all of our mistakes. All of _my_ mistakes. I…I hope that one day, maybe not in our time, that the Senju and the Hyuga can hold respect for each other. Clan's built around traditions and rivalries can so easily rot from the inside. Good luck, Hinata."

With that, he turned around and walked away, meeting up with Neji before they both entered into their Compound once more, closing the doors behind them. Hinata felt tears forming in her eyes again, and she blinked, letting them fall down her face before wiping them away with her sleeve. Naruto happily put his arm around her with a smile on his face, pulling her against him.

"Come on, Hinata, let's get going now!" he encouraged, making her smile as well. "I really want to see what your new house looks like!"

And with that, Sarutobi began to lead the two away from the Hyuga Compound, towards Hinata's new house, and new life.

* * *

_Senju Compound_

Hinata and Naruto now stood alone before a large house, in the closed off section of Konoha where the Senju Clan used to reside. The Hokage had led them here, and showed them the many houses they she could live in, and left them, leaving Hinata to decide. They were actually glad that they were by themselves now; he had spent the entire walk over teaching them about the history of the Senju Clan and what it meant to be a Senju. It was interesting, but Naruto just wanted to spend time alone with his friend not having to be lectured by the old man.

The Senju used to be the mightiest Clan in Konoha, or at least that's what the Hokage had told them. It didn't make much sense to Naruto though…if they were the mightiest and most influential Clan in all of Konoha, and were even responsible for the very formingof the Village, where were they now?

Sarutobi had noticeably frozen when he asked that. He ended up responding with something vague, saying that they had mysteriously vanished or something unbelievable like that. "Of course there are still some Senju alive," he had told them. "Tsunade Senju is one of them…she's one of the legendary Sannin and a dear student of mine!"

The Sannin, from what Naruto gathered, were apparently three ridiculously strong ninja who the Hokage had taught when he was a Jonin sensei. Amusingly enough, they had taken the bell test just like them! However…none of the Sannin still resided in Konoha. One had turned rogue, another roams the land as a spy for Konoha, and the Senju had simply abandoned the village.

The Hokage sounded disappointed when he talked about the Senju who abandoned the village, but Naruto could almost sympathize with her. If the Uchiha had suddenly disappeared and he was the only one left alive, would he want to still stick around the village? Knowing all of your family and everyone you once knew and loved were dead? Maybe she just couldn't stand all the memories and wanted to get away from it all?

Hinata had asked if Tsunade knew about her. After all, they were both Senju which meant that they were related! The Hokage had told her that Tsunade…had quickly left, and nobody knew what she did or didn't know. Hinata's mother died in childbirth…she wondered whether her mother had known Tsunade.

The Senju were also renowned for their incredible kekkei genkai, their bloodline limit. The old man had started to explain to Hinata what that bloodline limit was, but because they didn't have a lot of time, Naruto and Hinata still didn't understand it all. She was told that there would be multiple scrolls in the Senju's personal library describing it, and that he would show her more later.

Apparently, all chakra was divided into Yin chakra and Yang chakra. Hinata knew more about this than Naruto, but because it was a complex subject, the Academy hadn't really taught them much about it. Yin chakra was spiritual chakra, used to make genjutsu, and Yang Chakra was physical chakra, used to make ninjutsu.

The Senju had the ultimate Yang chakra, the ultimate physical chakra. That was their bloodline. Of course, the Hokage had explained it more than just that. The Senju had the most powerful physical chakra, and they were able to master anytype of ninjutsu there was. Most ninja only could master a single element in their lives, but the Senju had the potential to master every single one! Naruto asked the Hokage if that meant that Hinata would eventually master every element, but the Hokage shook his head.

While the Senju had the potential to learn every element and ninjutsu, they didn't have the ability to learn them quick enough. Their chakra was powerful enough, but like normal ninja, learning how to use a different elemental chakra was extremely hard and took years of practice. In summary, an advanced ninja might be able to proficiently use two or even three elements for ninjutsu, like fire, lightning, and earth, but their chakra wouldn't allow them to learn any other, or rather their chakra wouldn't be strong enough to learn other jutsu.

So Naruto could potentially learn water style jutsu, but because his chakra wasn't water chakra, he wouldn't even be able to master it and learn high ranking water ninjutsu. The Senju, however, had the potential to learn and master every ninjutsu, but because mastering new elemental jutsu was so hard, most could only master two.

But, since they had the ultimate yang chakra, their ninjutsu was at a whole different level than normal ninja. Senju had the strongest physical chakra which in turn made their ninjutsu the strongest! And not only was it stronger, but the Senju could _master _the elements better…that meant that they could use the same jutsu that a normal ninja would have to use 20 hand seals for, but they could use it with a single seal! Some Senju were strong enough where they could use advanced ninjutsu without even a single hand-seal!

That was their greatest triumph over the Uchiha Clan, who used the Sharingan to copy hand-seals. The Sharingan could never copy a Senju's technique if the Senju didn't have to use as many seals or didn't even have to use seals at all! A talented fire natured Senju could cast a Grand Fireball Jutsu without any seals, unlike an Uchiha, and a much more powerful version since their chakra was ninjutsu based.

Not only did the Senju have the ability to master every single element, but they could combine elements! Their physical chakra was that unique and powerful! Before today Naruto didn't even know that combining elements was possible! Most realized Senju, the Hokage said, by the time they reached Jonin status, would have mastered two elements and learned how to combine them. This process, however, was so time consuming that most Senju couldn't learn more than two elements.

Hinata, the Hokage stated, would be able to combine her first two natural elements together! Her first was water…but her chakra wasn't powerful enough yet know for certain what her second element was. That was amazing!

Naruto couldn't help but brag and say that the Uchiha Clan could master ninjutsu quickly with the Sharingan, and were amazing at genjutsu. The Hokage had surprised him and started to explain the Uchiha bloodline limit even more than Naruto had known!

Just like the Senju had the ultimate physical chakra, yang chakra, the Uchiha had the ultimate spiritual chakra, yin chakra. The Uchiha had the potential to create the most powerful genjutsu in the entire world! Their eyes could see through most any genjutsu too! Part of the reason of why the Senju and the Uchiha had had such a powerful rivalry was because they tried to prove which bloodline limit was stronger, the ultimate yin chakra or the ultimate yang. Spiritual or physical.

Naruto had asked him if the Uchiha could master every element, because the Sharingan could copy jutsu in an instant.

"They cannot," the Hokage had explained. "Having the ultimate spiritual chakra gives the Uchiha the ultimate doujutsu, which can see through and cast any genjutsu and learn ninjutsu in an instant. However, the Sharingan can only copy ninjutsu of the natural or mastered elements that the user has known."

The Senju have the ultimate physical chakra which allows them to create the strongest ninjutsu in the world. The Uchiha have the ultimate spiritual chakra which allows them to create the strongest genjutsu in the world. While the Senju had the potential to master every single element, they couldn't because mastering ninjutsu was too difficult and took far too long to accomplish. While the Uchiha could master ninjutsu extremely fast, they didn't have powerful enough chakra to master each element. The Senju can cast ninjutsu without hand-seals. The Uchiha can instantly read and copy hand-seals.

It felt…balanced in a way. Like the two Clans completed each other. It was a shame that they held such bitter rivalries.

"God, I thought his lectures would never end!" Naruto said, stretching his muscles out. The two were standing before the house that Hinata had chosen to look into. It wasn't too big, but it looked really neat and polished from the outside. "I thought I was done having to learn so much when we graduated! Don't tell Iruka, but I threw all of my notebooks away…he'd have a heart attack if he found out!"

Hinata quietly giggled as usual, but this time, she let out an embarrassing snort, causing her to immediately stop. Naruto stared at her for a moment before breaking out laughing at her expense. Her face reddened when he didn't stop after 15 seconds, and she crossed her arms, turning the other way. Eventually, she turned toward Naruto and pushed him, causing him to trip over his own legs since he wasn't in control of his body (laughing too hard) and fall to the grassy ground.

She gasped, looking down at him in worry, hoping she hadn't accidently hurt him when he stopped laughing. To her surprise, he kicked her legs out from under her, causing her to flip and fall backwards, landing on the grass with a noticeable thud.

"You know," Naruto said standing over her now, not letting her get up. This situation somehow reminded him of the first time he had met her at the Orphanage. "I think you should laugh more! I'm not joking either. When I first met you, we used to laugh all the time together! You'd laugh when I fell out of trees, or pulled pranks on people, and I'd laugh too! I actually don't think I've heard you laugh for years now!"

He helped her up and took a step back, letting her regain her composure and dust of her clothing. "Back at the Orphanage, I became friends with the Hinata who pulled pranks with me, laughed with me, and even yelled at the adults and kids who were mean to me! Ever since you went to the Hyuga, you've been shy, quiet, composed, and you never laugh out loud anymore."

He turned to glance at the large and welcoming house before them. "That's behind us now, Hinata," he stated, looking deep into her brown eyes and grabbing her shoulders. "You're not a Hyuga anymore! I say we try and bring out the Hinata that's been hiding inside! From now on, you're going to start laughing more, smiling more, and we might as well start pranking more!"

She didn't have much of a choice, the way he was holding her shoulders and speaking to her, and she found herself lost in his deep blue eyes. She would agree to anything he said right now because she was so happy! She almost wanted to be hugged…she wondered what he would do if she reached in for a hug right now and-

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted, grabbing her hand and running toward the front door with her, pulling her behind him. "We have an entire compoundto explore!"

And just like he said, she started to smile, feeling a joy inside her that had been suppressed for the longest time come free.

* * *

_Later that Night – Uchiha Compound_

Naruto took off his headband and put it on the desk in front of him, as if to further prove a point. Fugaku stared at it for a moment before turning around, deep in thought.

"I'm an adult now, otousan!" he said, a confident grin on his face. "I've proven that much! Tomorrow is going to be our first official time spent as a team! I think Shisui said that we'd even get to go to the Hokage and get our first mission! And just like Hinata left the Senju and was told about her heritage…I want to know about mine. Who are my parents, and what happened to them?"

Fugaku took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, wondering how he was going to tell Naruto. Naruto was certainly right; he was an adult now, and he deserved to know about his own heritage, regardless of how difficult and secretive it was. He almost laughed thinking about how knowing your own father could be kept a secret. No, Naruto was mature enough to know, and it was Fugaku's right, as his father's friend to tell him.

"Take a seat, Naruto," Fugaku ended up saying, motioning to a chair in front of the desk. "This is going to be a long and interesting conversation."

* * *

_End_

A/N: Let's recap:

Itachi asked Madara to help him murder the Uchiha. In turn, Itachi would give Naruto his Sharingan. Madara doesn't trust Itachi's strength, so he's asked him to first gain the Mangekyou.

Yahiko discovers that with his Rinnegan he can see through the eyes of his shadow clones. Understanding that he knows little of the Rinnegan, he goes to Uchiha Clan to read the ancient tablet. There, he learns from the Spirit of the Sage about the Rinnegan. The Sage tells him that he can't be the ruler of the world. Yahiko says f*ck that sh*t.

Itachi meets Yahiko. Yahiko reads his mind and discovers the Council's plot. Yahiko tells Itachi that they did the same thing with the Senju.

Yahiko's father killed the Senju Clan. He was killed, and Yahiko's mother fled from Konoha until she was found and killed in Ame. Yahiko was luckily hidden in an orphanage.

Naruto and the gang pass the modified bell test. Genin's ftw.

Hinata moves to her new compound. We learn about the Senju and Uchiha bloodline limits.

Naruto's about to find out about his heritage.

And more. Info-packed chapter! I hope you didn't skim through things!

Important reminder. Senju have the ultimate physical chakra which allows them to create the strongest ninjutsu in the world. The Uchiha have the ultimate spiritual chakra which allows them to create the strongest genjutsu in the world.

So, Itachi plans on killing off the Uchiha Clan. While I would love to go through and describe how he personally came to this decision, I have to move forward in the story. I'm adopting a more Kishimoto style of writing, where I reveal more important details later on in the story via flashback. I actually have a cool method that I'm going use later.

Real quick, here's list of the awesome people who reviewed the chapter in this past week! You guys are awesome, and it really helps me as a writer to read feedback.

And a reminder that I read every review at least twice. If you have something you want to say, there's a 100% chance that I will read it. I really like knowing that there's an actual author behind the stories that I read, an actual person who will read to what I write and respond to the questions of what people ask, so I try to be like that myself.

That doesn't mean you _have _to ask a question. I really like the reviews that say something like "Nice chapter, thanks for updating!" because they make me happy for having written the chapter in the first place!

* * *

_And the winners of free cookies contest are…_

Vallavarayan***

Inuyonas

hhrforeverhhr

bakapervert

roboguy45

The Soul of A Warrior(thanks!)

The Darkest wizard***

death5367

sleepingdragon504

m'j doom***

Rinoti

Kai Orihomunon

Akira Stridder

Makito Namikaze

apimpnamedKyuubi***

Arlaikeeno***

Mr. Phenomenal***

Crypton89

jon02

saiyan prince1

Slayer End

DarrenrEal***

lord Martiya

Eion1231

ThorongilAnime***

beast keeper 9

wong jowo

cmcwiki

Hanzo of the Salamander 2.0

Leaf Ranger***

Drakedruid***

Riku Uzumaki(interesting…)

Kaist***

BadRyuKun***

FreelanceBum***

Chewie Cookies

Theelemental

Ciel Moony

Ccebling(I'm caught up and I have a plan don't worry )

Dragonjek*** (thanks!)

Hypothetical Spiritual Entity

SilentSinger948

KaOn KaI

hiNAru Aburame***

entityoffire

BackgroundNoise

fanficreader71

KageVincent (this chapter answered some of your questions with the Uchiha. Regarding more of them…they'll be answered soon enough, especially because Naruto will find out about his father)

JOY4BLEACH

Dragon Man 180

* * *

_FAQ_

Q: When will Naruto realize that he's being manipulated?

A: _I wouldn't say that he's being manipulated right now. He doesn't really agree to much that Madara says, which is why he told Shisui about him._

Q: I wonder if Zabuza will have a showdown with the Akatsuki?

A: _Good catch from the last chapter. Zabuza will absolutely have a showdown with Akatsuki, now the question is, when? That'll be fun to write!_

Q: Will Shikamaru play a role?

A: _Not a huge one but most likely yes. If you remember from way back when I introduced Hidan, the shadow manipulation power is much more interesting than canon. We'll see when the Chunin Exams come along, I guess._

Q: I find it hard to believe that Yahiko, with limited leadership experience can control all those shinobi.

A: _Yahiko is actually a natural leader, unlike Nagato. Yahiko was the leader of his large gang in the past, remember? (the one with Nagato, Konan and a ton of other people that earned Hanzo's attention and fear) Also, similar to canon, the people of Ame and Akatsuki see Yahiko as a god to them who brought them out of a war torn time. The villains and runaways who came to Yahiko view him as their savior and second chance._

Q: Naruto himself, however, is truly boring character.

A: _I would expect you to find him such. We're used to the flamboyant canon Naruto who says "believe it" and never gives up. Mine isn't like that because he found a family early on. So he's pretty normal. Hopefully, in the future, I'll be able to write his character out better. Right now, I'm focusing more on plot points than character development. Later on in the story, that will switch because the character developments will become the plot points! _

Q: I'm just wondering, where do certain cannon characters lie? Such as Kakashi and Danzo?

A: _More characters will fill in the story come the Chunin Exams. Both Kakashi and Danzo will play big roles in the story._

Q: Aren't you like depowering Naruto a little? Compared to Neji…

A: _Naruto is stronger than he was in canon. But Naruto in canon would've been destroyed by Lee with his chakra gates released and Neji in my story is stronger than in canon. He's stronger because he's been training harder to one day enact revenge on the Hyuga and he's been working with the water element._

Q: Yahiko plans to take over the world... But he knows only about the ninja-centered portion of it. What about the outside world? Does it even exists?

A: _I mentioned that very briefly in a past chapter. This ninja world only exists around Japan, but there is an outside world. It won't be a part of this story though (I think) but there will be some future references._

Q: I just wanna make sure, but is Itachi a good guy or is he going to be a villain, I am unsure as the plotline diverted far from canon ages ago, so I need to know...

A: _Once again, here's that hero vs villain theme coming up. I'm not going to write out who's the villain in the story and who's the good guy; instead I like to write each point of view and let you, the reader decide who's good and who's bad!_

Q: Looks like the Chunin Exams are going to be really big this time around.

A: _The Chunin Exams are going to be huge. Can't wait to write it out!_

Q: Who's that "Her" that Naruto is talking the whole time about in Hinata's dreams?

A: _Very important question that I want everyone to be wondering. Naruto claims to have killed "her", making it too late for him to go back to Konoha. That's gonna be a _huge _part of the plot so I can't spoil it just yet!_

Q: What is Madara trying to do? Turn Naruto against Hinata and make Naruto leave the village?

A: _Inevitably, Madara's goal is to burn Konoha to the ground. He's stuck in Naruto, so his goal has changed: convince Naruto to burn Konoha to the ground for him. And whoever stands in his way…_

Q: Is Danzo going to be the big dark cutthroat evil villain type like in 90% of fics?

A: _Awesome question. No, I don't like pointed at someone and saying that they're a villain because they're evil. No, especially not Danzo. I got the vibe from the manga that he actually loved Konoha and did what he could (twisted as it was) to protect it. I'll try to write my Danzo in the best way that I can, and he simply won't be a selfish greedy villain. You may not like how I write him in the future though, so don't keep your hopes up._

Q: Why isn't Kimimaro sick, like in canon?

A: _My idea was that Kimimaro was sick from Orochimaru's testing. Orochimaru, in my story, had he found Kimimaro, would've tested on him to see if he could experiment and possibly replicate his rare kekkei genkai, but in turn got Kimimaro sick. This probably isn't the case in canon, but it's what I chose._

Q: when the mind-figment of his father shows up... will we see a Madara vs Minato fight in Naruto's mind?

A: _Yes, I've already planned out that fight, and it's going to be awesome. It'll be at an incredibly intense point of the story where Naruto rebels against Madara._

Q: Naruto will be with someone else?

A:_ No. I'll tell you this; NaruHina fans are gonna hate me not because of rape, or different pairings, but because Naruto won't be interested in romance for a long while. He'll be preoccupied with other big things, like say, the voice in his head telling him to burn Konoha to the ground._

* * *

For those of you who actually read this authors note, awesome, cause I have a pretty important things to say. Madara Uchiha in the manga was revealed to not be Tobi. How will this affect my story? It won't, really. I had always believed that Tobi wasn't Madara. In my story, Tobi is not Madara, and he's going to play an _enormous _role, but not until later. Obviously, the difference from canon in my story is that the real Madara accompanied the Kyuubi to attack Konoha.

Also, since I've finished the juicy outline of this story a while back, I've decided to let you know how long its going to be. Right now, you're in Book 1: The Beginning. Book 1 is going to end come the Chunin Exams. Also, I think this book is going to be fairly larger than the others, but I'm not sure yet. Also, though there are separate books, they'll be under this same story. Here it is:

-Book Names

-Book 1: The Beginning

Beginning – End of Zabuza Arc

-Book 2: Chunin Exams

End of Zabuza Arc– End of Chunin Exams

-Book 3

-Book 4

-Book 5

-Book 6

-Book 7

Obviously, I already have the Book titles and what they're about, but I won't post the book titles until you're at them because they would spoil a lot. So…this story is going to be quite large. I'd say it's safe to assume that each book is going to be around 10 chapters? Probably. But maybe less for some. We'll see I guess.

So yeah. This was a quick update because I wanted to get this out before finals. So tell me about what you think about all of this mayhem. Leave a review! A selfish part of me wanted to wait to update so that I can get more reviews for the last chapter, but I decided not to since I had finished the chapter and didn't plan on changing it much.

Hope you had a Merry Christmas, and hope you'll have a happy new year!

Later,

-williams5505


	13. C Rank Mission

Book 1: The Beginning

Chapter 13: C-Rank Mission

_Uchiha Compound_

* * *

"First off, you're going to have to agree to sit back and be quiet," Fugaku firmly stated, looking Naruto in the eyes. Naruto shuffled in his chair before leaning back, nodding his head. "This is going to be a lot for you…and you're going to want to interrupt a lot, but if you do, then we won't get anywhere. So just listen for now and ask questions when I'm done."

Fugaku sighed, wondering where to start. He remained standing, pacing slowly around the room. "We'll start here," he decided. "You're real name is Naruto Uzumaki. I know that you already know this, but I'm guessing you don't know much about the Uzumaki Clan itself and its bloodlines."

Naruto nodded silently again. He had tried to research more about the Uzumaki in Konoha's many libraries, but there was little to nothing on them besides that they were destroyed during a Great Shinobi War. Iruka didn't know much either, and while the Hokage had to know, he chose not to tell him or avoided the subject.

"I know a little about the Uzumaki Clan because of the ancient Uchiha tablet that we keep hidden in the Naka Shrine. The tablet talks about the origin of the ninja world, and it mentions the Uzumaki several times, in the sections that I can read, at least. From what I know, the Uzumaki Clan is one of the oldest Clan's in the history of ninja, if not the oldest. Some of the elders interpret this as the Uzumaki were the first ninjas in the world. "

Naruto was surprised at this. The Uzumaki Clan was the oldest Clan? His ancestors were the first ninja?

"I won't really get into the specifics of that, because I honestly don't know much more," Fugaku continued. "But the tablet distinctly says that the Uzumaki are actually distant relatives of the Senju Clan, and share similar bloodline limits. What I mean by that is-"

"What?" Naruto shouted in excitement, standing out of this chair. "I have the Senju bloodline limit! Does that mean that I'll be able to combine elements like Hinata and have stronger ninjutsu and…"

Naruto trailed off when he noticed that Fugaku was impatiently glaring him down. He remembered that he was not supposed to interrupt…but this was exciting!

"No, you won't be able to combine elements like Hinata," Fugaku answered when Naruto had finished interrupting him. "Like I said, the Uzumaki and the Senju have similar bloodlines…but they're not the same. Both Uzumaki and Senju have advanced physical chakra, but they're opposite in a way. Senju's physical chakra is geared more toward battle; they can combine elements and their ninjutsu is stronger. The Uzumaki's physical chakra…how can I put this… is based more on vitality."

Naruto had a blank expression on his face.

"Let's see…" Fugaku tried to further explain. "It means that your chakra is naturally more powerful. Your Uzumaki bloodline makes your chakra potent, abundant, you can regenerate chakra quickly, and it makes your life force strong. You've probably noticed by now that you can create shadow clones with relative ease…well that's not the case for everyone else. The Kage Bunshin technique has been declared a kinjutsu, a forbidden technique, because it drains so much chakra and can actually kill the user! Most advanced ninja wouldn't dare to make over ten, but you can make ten without the slightest problem!"

Naruto sunk in his chair with a sigh. Was that it? Vitality? Powerful chakra? He thought that he was going to learn that in a year or two he would going to unlock some incredible power…he was already used to having a lot of chakra!

"Their chakra may not have been geared toward ninjutsu," Fugaku continued, noticing Naruto's disappointment, "but that didn't mean that the Uzumaki Clan wasn't feared among the lands. Just like the Uchiha, and Senju, the Uzumaki was an extremely powerful Clan that made them targets in the last Shinobi War. Here's why…fuinjutsu."

"Fuinjutsu?" Naruto asked back, slightly confused. That was sealing type jutsu, right?

"Yes, fuinjutsu," Fugaku repeated. "They used their powerful physical chakra to create special seals! The Uzumaki were the most talented at fuinjutsu in all of the nations!"

Naruto was still unimpressed. "How could fuinjutsu make a Clan feared and powerful?"

Fugaku couldn't help but chuckle at that. "You've clearly never faced an expert fuinjutsu user in battle! Let me tell you, I have, and it was one of the toughest battles I've been in! The ninja could cast seals on the ground that created explosions larger than the Grand Fireball Technique! Every time I used fire ninjutsu against him, he could absorb it with a special seal on his hand! My largest and greatest attacks, simply absorbed like nothing! He placed a seal on one of my comrades that made him freeze completely, unable to move, and he placed a seal on another that made him attack his friends!

"The power of fuinjutsu is nearly limitless," Fugaku concluded, "and the Uzumaki were renowned for having mastered the art! I plan on showing you your parents' house, and you would be wise to study from whatever fuinjutsu scrolls you can find!"

Naruto shrugged, still a little put down by this information. He didn't know a lot about fuinjutsu, but how could it compare to the Sharingan? How could it compare to being able to see through genjutsu and read body movements? How could it compare to having incredibly strong ninjutsu and being able to combine elements?

"Kushina Uzumaki was the name of your mother," Fugaku added, a distant look in his eyes as if he was picturing her in his mind. "Some believed her to be the last of the Uzumaki. She was…an eccentric woman, to say the least. She excelled in fuinjutsu, and-"

"Wait," Naruto interrupted, causing Fugaku to pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation. Don't get Naruto wrong, knowing the names of his parents was important, but Fugaku had said that she was the last of the Uzumaki! "So both my parents weren't from the Uzumaki Clan? Then why is my last name Uzumaki? Wouldn't I take the last name of my dad?"

Fugaku waited, making sure Naruto knew he was annoyed because of the interruption. "I'll get there in a minute, Naruto-baka!" he said jokingly. "Don't you want to know more about your mother?"

Naruto shook his head. If his father was from a different Clan, then there's a chance he inherited a different bloodline limit was well! What if his dad had some amazing kekkei genkai…like he could turn his body into steal, or he had super human strength! "What bloodline limit did I inherit from my dad?" Naruto asked excitedly, his mind reeling at the possibilities.

Fugaku sighed and was about to answer when he thought of something. "You…don't really know how bloodline limits pass down, do you?" he asked slowly, thinking he nailed it on the dot.

He did. "I know how babies are made, if that's what you're asking," Naruto said while rolling his eyes. Fugaku couldn't help but smack his head with his palm. This kid…

"That's not what I mean," he explained. "Let me ask you this…what would happen if your mom was a Hyuga and your dad was an Uchiha?"

Naruto thought about it for a second, before a light bulb went off in his head. "I'd have a Sharingan that could see for miles and 360 degree vision!"

Fugaku resisted the temptation to face-palm again. Didn't they teach kids anything at the Academy these days? "Wrong," he simply said. "That's not how kekkei genkai work. Let me ask you this, and I should've asked you this at the start…do you know anything about yin and yang chakra?"

Naruto shrugged it off like he known it for years, even though he literally just learned about it literally earlier this morning from the Hokage. "Yeah…yin chakra is spiritual chakra, used to make genjutsu and stuff, and yang chakra is physical chakra, used for ninjutsu."

Fugaku smiled at this. He didn't have to start from scratch at least! "Right. And what is a kekkei genkai?"

Naruto had to think for a moment before he answered this time. "A bloodline limit…" he started, thinking about how to word this, using what he learned from the Hokage today. "…it's an advanced form of yin or yang chakra! Like the Uchiha have an advanced yin chakra which gives us the Sharingan, and the Senju have an advanced yang chakra that gives them stronger ninjutsu and combined elements."

"For the most part, you're right," Fugaku began to elaborate. "Kekkei genkai is a special advancement in physical or spiritual chakra, abilities passed down through the genetics of certain Clans. In almost every case, an advanced spiritual chakra results in a doujutsu. Advanced physical chakra usually results in advanced chakra natures. Don't confuse this with hijutsu, secret techniques, that some Clans have like the Nara or Aburame. You could potentially learn to manipulate your shadow like a Nara or control bugs like an Aburame, but those jutsu are secrets to the Clan.

"Anyway, what I want to summarize is this: some kekkei genkai can't mix and some can. Two spiritual chakra bloodline limits will not be able to mix; if your parents were Hyuga and Uchiha then you'd have a 50% chance of having a Sharingan or Byakugan, but never both. Likewise, two physical chakra bloodline limits can't mix; if your dad had an Ice Release kekkei genkai and your mom and a lava release one, you couldn't have both; only one.

"However," he continued, "physical bloodline limits and spiritual ones canmix. If your dad had the Byakugan, and your mom had a lava release bloodline limit, then you would have both! Kumo, in the past, have tried to steal some of our rare spiritual chakra kekkei genkai, specifically the Hyuga's Byakugan. I believe you remember the incident with Hinata…that's because doujutsu, or spiritual kekkei genkai, are much more rare, and can be combined with so many other physical chakra bloodline limits."

Naruto tried to let all of the information sink in. "So…" he began, thinking hard about this, "…what if an Uchiha and a Senju had a kid? That's yin and yang bloodline limits, right? Would the kid have a Sharingan _and _the ability to master every ninjutsu? That would be amazing! The ultimate physical chakra and spiritual chakra in one person!"

Fugaku had to stop and think about this. "Yes…" he ended up saying, deep in thought. "…that could happen, but…" he trailed off, leaving Naruto wondering what else he was going to say.

"The Uchiha and Senju have been rival Clans for years," he tried to explain. "You don't fully understand it because you're young, Naruto, but the rivalry between the two Clans made our rivalry now with the Hyuga look pathetic. Before Konoha was formed, we used to kill each other all the time! No one in the Uchiha would possibly even think about marrying someone from the Senju; it was illegal since it was against both of our Clans laws. I'm not sure it even had to be a law, since we hated each other so much anyways…actually…I think there was one case…"

He trailed off again, leaving Naruto slightly agitated. After Fugaku continued to remain silent for nearly half a minute, Naruto had to clear his throat, reminding him that he was there.

"Sorry," Fugaku apologized, still lost in thought. "It's hard to remember this because the Senju's mere disappearance made me forget. I believe there was _one _case where an Uchiha and Senju fell in love and tried to get married. Yes, I'm starting to remember now! It was a Senju male and an Uchiha woman…somehow or the other they ended up falling in love, but obviously they couldn't get married because it was against Clan rules. I was young then, and obviously wasn't the Clan head, so I can't remember what really happened before the Senju…vanished. Including her would-be husband. Believe it or not, I think she was pregnant."

"Well is the woman still alive?" Naruto asked, suddenly interested in this. "The Senju haven't been gone for that long, right? And did she have a kid? He would have the most amazing bloodline limit ever!"

Fugaku shook his head, sadly. "From what I remember the past Clan Head telling me, she became depressed and ran away from the village with her child. She ended up committing suicide, I believe."

Naruto sighed in disappointment, leaning back in his chair. The Uchiha and the Senju had the potential to combine and create someone with an incredible bloodline, but they never did because of rivalries. That seemed ridiculous! And the one time that did happen, the husband vanished along with the rest of the Senju and the woman killed herself in depression. But…there still was a chance! Hinata was a Senju! If she married someone from the Uchiha Clan…

Naruto didn't know why, but for whatever reason he suddenly disliked that idea. Not because of Clan rivalries…but because Hinata would be married to a man and she wouldn't be able to have as much fun with him. Or something like that. Why did that bother him?

She was one of his best friends. That's why. He felt protective over her.

"Now, regarding your father's bloodline limit," Fugaku continued after the brief sidetrack. "It's more of a technique, and less of a bloodline. He was known to be the fastest ninja of his time. He had something that we refer to as a Swift technique. Swift wasn't truly well known as a bloodline, but your father was able to his physical chakra to use a shunshin in incredible ways, which gave birth to the bloodline Swift. Using that, combined with his most famous technique, he was regarded by many as the fastest ninja ever to live."

Naruto's mouth was wide open in shock. His father…was the fastest ninja ever to live? "Faster than Shisui?" he asked, trying to wonder how that was even possible.

Fugaku nodded. "Yes, faster than Shisui. Shisui, in fact, is as fast and renowned as he is because he learned how to replicate your father's technique, Swift. Are you familiar with the shunshin technique?"

Naruto shook his head in disappointment. "Shisui hasn't taught me yet."

"Well," Fugaku explained, "the shunshin allows the user to move at incredible speeds…but only in a straight line. When you activate the technique, you can run forward at speeds fast enough to almost seem like teleportation. Swift, however, breaks this rule. Your father could use a shunshin and without having to run in a straight line, which made his taijutsu renowned. Shisui, after years of practice, was able to replicate this to a lesser degree. Your father had a special chakra which allowed him to do this, but Shisui was able to use his Sharingan. He can explain it better to you if you ask him.

"However, the Yondaime's speed came from his physicalchakra. And, as we already know, you've inherited your mother's powerful Uzumaki chakra, and two physical chakras cannot mix. You're father's Swift chakra was lost."

Naruto sighed yet again in slight irritation. Ever since he had known Shisui, he had wanted to learn how to use the shunshin to be just as fast as he was. Now, he just learned that even if he did learn the shunshin, he wouldn't be able to use it like Shisui, because he didn't inherit his father's physical chakra, and he didn't have a Sharingan. But even if he didhave a Sharingan, according to Fugaku, Shisui was the only one who was able to know how to use his eyes to replicate Swift.

Suddenly, something inside Naruto's mind began to click, causing him to put facts together. Fugaku had told him that his father was the fastest ninja in the world...Naruto himself was quite a bookworm, and he had known for a fact that the 4th Hokage, before he died killing the Kyuubi, was known to be the fastest ninja in the world!

"Fugaku," Naruto asked, after thinking how to word his thoughts. "Was my father even faster than the 4th Hokage?"

Fugaku resisted the smile that started growing on his face. "No," he simply responded, causing Naruto to sigh in further irritation. But Fugaku had just claimed that his father was the fastest ninja in-

"Your father _was_ the 4th Hokage. The fastest ninja in the world, and one of the most powerful. The Hero of Konoha; the Yellow Flash, who gave his life to protect the village by killing off the mighty Kyuubi. You are his son, Naruto."

* * *

_Days Later_

_"Close your eyes Hinata." The voice came from behind her. "And when you wake up, I'll be gone."_

_She continued crying, closing her eyes like he told her, slowly. She didn't want to close her eyes; she wanted to stay awake and run away with him! But…she didn't have a choice… _

_"I'll…I'll come back for you. That's my new promise."_

"_How can I trust you?" she whispered back. "You broke your promise."_

_Silence. Hinata could feel his breath on her neck._

"_You…can't. Be strong, Hinata."_

_She continued to squint her overflowing eyes shut, holding her breath, trying to hold back in her sobs. Trying to be strong, like he said. _

_And suddenly…darkness._

Hinata sat up in her bed, clutching her sheets, tears pouring from her eyes. This was around the 5th time she had seen this dream, and it didn't get easier for her. No matter what she said, or how she said it, Naruto would always end up leaving her. But why? Why did he have a Sharingan? Why was sheeven having these dreams…this vision?

Wiping her tears away with her sleeve, she glanced over at the plushy fox doll beside her, a gift she had kept with her since leaving the orphanage all those years ago. A smile slowly grew on her face thinking back to those times with Naruto when they were both carefree. So much had happened between then and now; they had been separated into opposite Clans, but now she was sleeping in her own house in the Senju compound and she saw Naruto every day again, just like old times! Everyone would be perfect…except…except the dream she kept having. It was almost like a reminder that nothing would last.

She didn't keep it a secret. Every time she had it she told Naruto, and at this point, he was getting mad at her, saying that he would never do such a thing.

"You think that I would kill someone?" he asked, trying to prove his point. "You think I would leave you and Konoha?"

It was a ridiculous idea…but no matter how hard Naruto tried to convince her otherwise, and no matter how hard she tried to believe him, the moment she felt like everyone was going to be perfect she would have this dream again. As if it was reminding her of an impending future.

Suddenly, Hinata's head shot up when she heard a muffled and distant sound of a door creaking open. Her house was old; one of the oldest of all of Konoha, being a Senju house, and as a consequence whenever she walked through the hallways or opened doors the wood would let out creaking noises. She had meant to oil the hinges, but hadn't gotten to it yet…

But why would someone open a door now? It was in the middle of the night! Who could it be?

She got up out of her bed, still in her pajamas, and slowly walked out her bedroom door. She should be scared, but for whatever reason, she felt really confident in herself. She felt strong, if that was even possible! Her chakra felt powerful, and her feet moved with a grace and control that she didn't really remember having. It felt like she could take on anyone!

When she got out of her room and into the hallway, she was about to turn on the lights when she noticed a shadow of a figure far at the end. She squinted and tried to see who it was, but the figure wasn't revealed until it stepped in front of a beam of moonlight pouring in through one of the windows.

A boy…no, more like a man, was standing in the middle of her hallway. His hair was dark and short, and he had a cloth wrapped around his eyes, seemingly blinding him. He wore loose robes that seemed so familiar…who was this?

"I've come for you, Hinata-sama," a cold and dark voice rang out, quiet but clear. "I've been sent here to kill you."

Hinata gasped, shocked at two things. Obviously, she was surprised at the message that he said, but what was even more surprising was she could recognize the voice! It was…

"Neji?"

Neji let a small smile crack on his face. He began to slowly walk toward Hinata, his steps confident and somehow silent on the old, creaky wooden floor. Hinata tried to take a step back, but she was shocked when she looked down to discover that her feet were somehow frozen to the floor! Not just an expression…icewas literally covering her feet, and no matter how hard she tried to pull, she couldn't free herself!

"Don't worry," Neji said when he finally reached Hinata. He was standing about five feet in front of her. For whatever reason, Hinata was able to sense his chakra from here, and she was shocked to discover how powerful it felt. As confident as she was in her own abilities, she somehow knew that if she were to fight Neji, she would lose.

"I'm not going to harm you," Neji continued, taking another step forward. Even though his eyes were covered with the cloth, she could feel them peering into her very soul. "I want to…more than anything else; I want to kill you right now. But I can't. I made a promise to a certain someone. Narutosaved your life today, Hinata."

Hinata was so confused. What was going on? Why was Neji here, claiming he was sent to kill her? What was this promise he was talking about? How had Naruto saved her life?

"N-Neji," she stuttered out, trying to understand better. "What's going on?"

He let out a low "Hn," as if the question was obvious enough that it didn't need answering. He opened his mouth, ready to say something when he quickly snapped his head to the left, staring at the wall. Or maybe _through _the wall.

"You have quite the interesting visitor today," he mentioned, turning back to her. "I'm afraid I can stay no longer. Tell Naruto…that I'll see him again."

With that, Neji turned around and began walking back down the hallway. In a matter of seconds, he faded out of sight, and Hinata noticed that her feet were suddenly free. What was that all about?

She was about to head back to her bed and think about all of this when she remembered that Neji had mentioned a visitor. She walked to the end of the hallway and went down the stairs, heading toward her house's garden. She didn't know why she was heading there…but she could feelthat it was the right place to be.

When she reached the door, she slid it open and stepped outside to garden porch. The entire greenery was illuminated almost unrealistically by the full moon. Hinata had to stop and look around for a moment in wonder. Her garden…it was so beautiful! It was full of incredible trees, and bushes, and almost hundreds of flowers!

Her head stopped turning when her eyes fell on a shadowy figure standing in the middle of the grassy clearing, looking up at the moon with his back to her, hair blowing lightly with the breeze. She walked forward, feeling as if the chakra coming from the figure was so inviting…so recognizable.

Her eyes widened when she saw the familiar blonde hair. She was still some distance away, but she quickly headed toward him, wanting to feel his embrace and tell him about her strange encounter with Neji. Suddenly, his head turned away from the moon and his eyes connected with hers, causing her to freeze in her place like a statue.

The…Sharingan…

"It's been a while, Hinata-chan," Naruto stated, his voice somehow lower than usual, and certainly much darker and void of warmth. Aside from his crimson eyes boring into her, he seemed so different now that she could clearly see him. He was taller, his hair was longer, and he wasn't wearing his Uchiha tunic anymore! What was going on?

"N-Naruto," she stumbled out, not knowing what to say. The Sharingan? What did this mean? She wanted to run toward him anyway, but she found herself unable to move once again, though this time she wasn't sure why.

In a shimmer of wind, Naruto was no longer standing in front of her, but he was suddenly standing right next to her, shoulder to shoulder, facing opposite directions.

"I trust Neji didn't hurt you?" Naruto asked, putting his hand on her shoulder, his words going straight to her ears. Hinata let out a nearly inaudible "Hai," which caused Naruto to smile. He spun around so he was completely standing behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach lightly, placing his chin on her shoulder so that their cheeks were nearly pressing together.

Hinata couldn't help but feel her face heating up. This…embrace…she still couldn't move, but even if she could…

"Close your eyes," Naruto whispered, not needing to speak loudly. A warning signal went off somewhere in Hinata's mind. That phrase…and suddenly, she realized that she couldn't resist, and that she had to close her eyes! In the last few moments that her eyes were open, she saw and felt the world around her slowly begin to fade away. The last thing she heard before everything went black…

"I've kept my promise, Hinata-chan. Now say goodbye to Konoha. You're coming with me."

* * *

_Senju Compound – Morning _

Hinata sat up in bed for what felt like the second time in the same night, panting heavily. What had…was that all a dream? A dream within a dream?

Her eyes connected with the clock, and she gasped in alarm. It was 7:25! Naruto and Sasuke were coming over for breakfast before a team meeting in five minutes!

She quickly jumped out of her bed and began to rapidly brush over the covers, making her bed as quickly as possible. A million-and-a-half things were running through her mind right now. Half of her head was focused on trying to remember the dream that she had just had, and what it meant, while the other half was focused on reality, which was that she had five minutes to get dressed and prepare breakfast. Today, her team was going to get assigned their first mission! They were all so excited! Yesterday, Hinata had shyly offered them to come over for breakfast beforehand, and Naruto and Sasuke happily agreed.

She had thrown aside her pajamas, and was currently fitting on her training bra, lost in thought. Naruto was trying his hardest to help her get back to her old self. He had told her that now that the Hyuga was behind her, there was no reason why they shouldn't be laughing together all the time and spending time together and pranking people together…She smiled thinking about her blonde best friend. He really cared about her. And she really cared about him! Even though she had such a complicated and difficult past, she knew that with his help, and Sasuke's, she'd be able to get back her normal self! She'd be laughing with him, just like old times! And they had all the time in the world! They'd be training together, going on missions together…

Or would they? She couldn't help but think about the dream she kept having. Naruto wouldn't leave her…but then why in the world did she just have another realistic dream? Neji was sent to kill her? Naruto came back for her? It was all so confusing that her head hurt just thinking about it. She stood up and began putting her socks on, so preoccupied that she was comically hopping around on one foot trying to fit the other in when-

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled, breaking through the door, a huge grin on his face. "Sasuke and I came a little early, and you weren't in the kitchen so…"

Naruto slowly trailed off when he opened his eyes to look at the situation before him. Hinata was about two feet away from him, in nothing but her undergarments. Inevitably, his eyes roamed. He had never seen Hinata like this before…by the time he reached her feet, he noticed that at least she had one sock on…

* * *

_15 Minutes Later – Hinata's Kitchen _

Naruto leaned back in annoyance in his chair. Across from him, Sasuke was still in the chuckling faze, after about five minutes of continuous laughter. Naruto was sporting a large bruise on his cheek which had been the result of Hinata kindly asking him to leave her room while she was changing. In the form of her foot strongly connecting with his face while she screamed, and him flying out into the hallway, his head slamming hard against the wall.

Hinata walked over to the table, placing a plate full of food in front of her two visitors. Her face was still slightly red, recovering from her blush. She quickly turned away to grab her own plate while Sasuke started chuckling again. Naruto's face, just like Hinata's, was slightly red. When he thought about the situation, he thought it wasn't that big of a deal; Hinata was his friend, and he had just seen her in her underwear! That was it! He saw Sasuke naked in the saunas with him all the time, so what was the difference? They were both his friends!

Well, Naruto discovered the difference today. Hinata was certainly more…womanly than Naruto had ever remembered. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, his face slightly reddening once again. Days ago, it had been revealed to him that his father was the Yondaime Hokage. He was still shocked! The fact that his father was the 4th Hokage, the fastest man in the world, the hero of Konoha, who singlehandedly defeated the Nine Tailed Fox! It was incredible!

His friends had been happy for him too. He had managed to tell them, before the Hokage himself had intervened on their conversation to talk with Naruto. Apparently, Naruto's heritage was some sort of top secret that only the fewest people knew about, and though he planned to, he couldn't go around parading to the village that he was the son of the past Hokage. He wanted to tell everyone! He would be loved by all!

Apparently not. According to the Hokage, he would be hated by more. The Yondaime had seemingly had a lot of enemies, and until Naruto was stronger, his heritage shouldn't be public information, lest enemy ninja tried to seek revenge on him. Naruto was still unconvinced, until the Hokage had used Hinata as an example.

"Look at your friend, Lady Hinata," Sarutobi had argued. "Because people knew of her heritage, enemy ninja in the village managed to slip into the night and tried to kidnap her! They almost succeeded too…if people knew about your heritage, it's easy to assume that there would've been multiple assassination attempts on your life, assuming the first ones hadn't succeeded."

Still, Naruto himself would've liked to have known about his father. At least then, he would be able to better endure the hateful villagers. He smiled thinking about the looks on the villagers' faces when he openly revealed his heritage one day. All the people who had mistreated him would realize that they had mistreated the heir to the Yondaime! And by all means, he was the heir. The Hokage had taken him to a special section of Konoha where the Yondaime had lived. Naruto expected a large Clan Compound like the Senju one, but apparently, his father was the only Namikaze in the village! He had been shown his father's own personal library, which had scrolls beyond his imagination. Being the avid reader that he was, he couldn't wait to spend hours and hours reading through everything, learning more about fuinjutsu and what made his parents so powerful.

But today wasn't the time! Today he had his team would most likely be assigned their first mission! He was so excited! His ninja career had finally started. For a moment, Naruto wondered what the voice in the back of his mind had thought about all of this. He hadn't heard the voice in a long while…since he had become a genin, actually. Maybe the voice represented the tension he was feeling, and since he had become a genin, he no longer had it!

Naruto felt heat rise to his cheeks yet again when Hinata sat down with him and Sasuke. With a hasty Itadakimasu, the three began to eat, excited to go on their first mission.

* * *

_Hokage Monument_

"There has to be another way!"

Sarutobi closed his eyes in silent anguish as he listened to Itachi's lament. Itachi had come to him, pleading for a different outcome than the one that he had been previously assigned. To kill off an entire Clan…Sarutobi shook his head in disgust. But he was just as hopeless as Itachi was! He had personally met with Fugaku to convince him to abandon any form of coup d'état, but Fugaku was bent on justice. He knew that the Uchiha were being suppressed, and what was even worse, Fugaku somehow knew that Konoha's council was behind the Senju incident.

Itachi had to have been the one to tell him, but Sarutobi didn't mind. The boy was being used too much as it is; an agent for the Uchiha, a double agent for the council.

"Tell me," Itachi pleaded, standing behind the Hokage. "Why can't I just murder the council? Why can't I rid the village of the corruption from its roots?"

Sarutobi sighed and opened his eyes to look at the entire village before him. "The roots of corruption run deep in this village, just like the other four villages. And in order to destroy the roots of the tree, you would have to destroy tree itself entirely."

Itachi remained silent, waiting for Sarutobi to further explain. "Who is this council?" Sarutobi figuratively asked himself. "Can we point to a single person and say that he is the source of corruption? Truly, I say to you, even I do not know who is a part of Konoha's corrupt council. I only know of any of this because of what Danzo tells me. Danzo and I may not see eye to eye, but that man has a love for Konoha as deep as my own, and he respects the title of Hokage. He tells me everything he knows because he respects my title, and nothing else.

"Thiscouncil that has ordered you to kill the Uchiha…they wouldn't be foolish enough to let anyone know who they are. You would have to kill everyone in the council…every single Clan Head, ninja or not, including myself, in order to rid this village of it. And if you did that…the village would collapse on itself, or at least enough to let enemy forces take over us with ease. A tree without roots is a dead tree."

Itachi shook his head angrily. He had hoped that the Hokage would be able to tell him who in fact is a part of the corrupt council. Itachi, as the Head of the Anbu, reports directly to the Hokage only. It was the Hokage who told him that he would have to kill the Uchiha, and he had just learned now that the Hokage got all of his information from Danzo. He was stuck with an impossible choice…kill his own Clan to save Konoha, or save his Clan and destroy Konoha? If he simply didn't listen, or even joined in the Uchiha's rebellion, there would be enough disarray in the village for it to weaken and be attacked by outside forces. Not only that, but without support, the Uchiha would be wiped out in the end. If he decided to kill the council, like the Hokage said, he would have to kill every single Clan Head, ninja or not, including Danzo and the Hokage himself. The Uchiha would forsake him, he'd be killed or exiled, and Konoha would be without a head; leaderless, and just as vulnerable as before, if not more. The best outcome, which seemed to be the worst option, was to kill his Clan, and allow Konoha to live on for a little longer.

The fate of the village literally rested on his shoulders and his decisions. As much as he loved his Clan…he couldn't allow the entire village to fall because of him. He couldn't allow hundreds and thousands of women and children to be killed by invading forces because of him. He couldn't risk starting another great ninja war. He had to do it.

"I…have a plan," Itachi eventually said while the Hokage looked at him with worried eyes.

* * *

_Kiri_

Kimimaro sat shirtless in a forest clearing, meditating on what was soon to come. He was almost giddy with excitement. After weeks of searching, he had found trace of Zabuza again, and he was positive that come noon, he would face the rogue ninja in battle. This would be a test of his skills, and he could barely wait. He had spent the past few years of his life training with deadly S-rank ninja, and nearly all of the time he was easily defeated. He was considered the weakest Captain, but that made sense; he was thirteen years old, and some of the other Captains were already S-rank before he was even born. Experience was a huge factor in skill level, but after years of training under only the best, Kimimaro wasn't the weak link anymore. With his newest jutsu, he could hold his own against Orochimaru and his giant snake summons, and with his speed, he could keep up with Kakuzu and even Deidara. It wasn't uncommon for him to win some friendly training spars here and there among Captains.

But training spars were training, and nothing else. If it came down to it, the other Captains would be able to kill him in a real fight because they've had years to perfect jutsu that are kill-only and can't be used in simple training spars. They've killed many more ninja then he had…but his time would come. Soon, he would be the top Captain of Akatsuki, when the others were too old to fight!

Either way, he was excited to finally test his skills against a formidable opponent. He felt a little conflicted that he had to kill a fellow ninja of Kiri, especially one of the renowned and beloved Swordsmen, but he had given Zabuza the option to join him. But now, Zabuza would get no remorse from him. He would go all out, from the very beginning!

But not before a quick stretch! He wouldn't want to ruin his big day by pulling a muscle or something in the middle of a fight!

Kimimaro stood up, and began to twist into various stretching forms that Yahiko had shared with him. They helped him with his flexibility, and while others may think that it's a waste of time, Kimimaro's strongest ability was taijutsu, and being flexible really helped his combat skills.

About five minutes in, Kimimaro's serene stretch was interrupted when a person came walking over to him, a flower basket in her hand. She was young, with dark brown hair, and she didn't seem much older than he was…in fact, she was most likely younger! He smiled at her when she approached him.

"Good morning!" he greeted, bringing his palms to his toes in a stretch. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. He stood up and looked her over again. She seemed to be collecting flowers in her basket, but…_She could probably help me warm up!_ "You wouldn't happen to be a shinobi, would you?"

The girl visibly tensed and dropped her basket, as if she had been caught stealing. Within a second, a thin needle appeared in her hand and she lunged toward him, swinging her hand forward with deadly speed, without a doubt aiming to kill.

With practiced ease, Kimimaro grabbed her wrist midflight, the needle in her hands mere inches away from his unperturbed smiling face. The girl seemed shocked at his speed, which caused him to smile even larger with a hint of pride. "I'll take that as a yes!" Kimimaro stated, letting go of her wrist, allowing her to jump back a few meters in a defensive pose. "Would you be willing to spar with me? I need to warm up for something, and a quick little spar would be just the right thing!"

The girl in front of him remained silent and tense, as if she didn't believe him. She glared him down for a moment before saying, "You know that I am a ninja. I can't let you live with that information."

Kimimaro frowned. Was there something wrong with being a ninja? He was about to say something when he realized that it didn't really matter. If she was trying to kill him, it would make the spar more interesting anyways! In a flick of her wrist, the girl sent a volley of those thin needles at him, proving her point that she meant to kill him. He effortlessly leaned back, showing off his flexibility, with his feet standing still and his back parallel to the ground, allowing the needles to harmlessly fly over him. By the time he stood upright again, the girl was a few feet in front of him, rearing back her fist to bunch him. To his trained eyes, it seemed as if she were moving through quicksand. He was used to Raizo's speed in kinjutsu, and dodging dozens of Sasori's puppets at the same time; this girl was no comparison.

Still, he decided to let the blow land, for the sake of amusement. Her fist connected with his chest, and to her surprise and his delight, it stopped dead in its tracks, as if she had just punched the trunk of a tree. He smiled as he heard her gasp and saw her eyes start to water. Before battles, he would always grow a layer of bone under his skin, stronger than steel. If she hadn't covered her fists in chakra, he was sure that nearly all of the bones in her hand would've broken right then and there.

The girl pulled back her other hand, with another needle in it, and attempted to stab him, but he smacked her wrist away like an annoying insect before spinning and kicking her in the chest, sending her flying through the clearing until she hit a tree.

Kimimaro frowned, worried that he had accidently killed her, but sighed in relief when she stood up again, a line of blood coming from her mouth. She was rather weak, in his opinion, and too confident in her abilities. Maybe her speed might have been able to best a lesser ninja than he, but he had learned, albeit the hard way, that you never charge into close quarters with a ninja who's skill level you don't know. If they were stronger than you, like he was to her, they could kill you before the battle even started. Better to gage their abilities from afar, so that you have the option of running away if you realize that you're completely outmatched.

As he was thinking, the girl flew through some hand-seals rather quickly, so fast in fact that he could only pick out a few of them before she finished on a unique seal that he had never seen before. In an instant, thousands of tiny needles formed out of what looked like water appeared above him, all aiming at him. But before they did anything, a large spear of ice appeared a few feet in front of him out of the ground, on path to skewer him.

He jumped to the side to avoid the ice spear, but grinned when inevitably the floating needles began to speed toward him while he was in mid-air, unable to dodge. What his attacker didn't know was that with his layer of bone underneath his skin, the needles would've most likely bounced off of him, but he decided to turn to the offensive. After all, this was his warm up! Mid-air shunshins were difficult, but at his level, he was able to perform one without a second thought.

Activating the technique, his momentum instantly changed, and he sped forward, the world around him moving slowly, until he was right in front of his attacker.

To her, it appeared as if one second Kimimaro was in the air, and the next, he was in front of her, smiling again.

For about twenty seconds, he went through some complex taijutsu forms, and he was actually impressed that she managed to block or evade nearly all of his attacks. She managed to get a few counters herself, but he brushed them aside with relative ease, causing worry to appear on the ninja's face.

Just when things were about to get interesting, his opponent jumped backward, putting some distance in-between them. She was probably going to use some more of her strange ice ninjutsu, but he wouldn't give her the chance. He had warmed up enough, and he wanted to stop the battle before he accidently killed the girl.

Haku landed light on her feet, staring down her enemy while thinking of a jutsu that could kill him. She had never expected the boy to such a formidable opponent...he was no older than she was! And yet, her attacks seemed to have no effect on him, and it was painfully obvious that her taijutsu skills were far beneath his own. She would have to end this battle quickly, if she wanted to get out of here and warn Zabuza. She would have to use her ice mirrors and…

Suddenly, the white-haired boy held his hand up, and it was immediately covered in a visibledark purple chakra, so visible and powerful that it almost looked like his hand was on fire. Before she could even finish her own hand seals, there was a loud rumble underneath her, causing her to look at her feet.

It was too late. Immediately, the ground underneath her seemed to explode as a giant _skeletal_ hand and arm emerged from it, grabbing her in complete shock. The hand was big enough to be able to cover her entire body below her head in its palm, and it held here up in the air as if she weighed nothing. Fear began to grip her heart when she realized that she couldn't use a kawarimi. She was trapped!

Her attention inevitably fell to the boy on the ground who was holding up his own purple-flame covered fist in the air, in the same shame as the giant bone arm. Was this a summon? Was he controlling the hand? The boy visibly tightened his first, and like she expected the skeletal hand around her tightened as well, making it impossible to breathe. Stars exploded in front of her eyes and pain seared through her body. It felt as if she was going to be squished like a bug, and no matter how hard she resisted, the hand only closed tighter around her, with no hope of letting her escape.

Just when she thought she was going to snap in half, the boy flicked his wrist, and the giant hand did the same motion, sending her flying through the air into a tree. She gasped for breath as more pain coursed through her body and her vision began to restore.

A minute passed and she was still gasping for breath, every bone in her body aching. She looked up to see the boy smiling down at her. "Thanks for the spar," he nonchalantly said, rolling his neck as if what he had just done required no energy. There wasn't a single doubt in her mind that if he wanted to kill her, he could've easily done so.

"Wh-Who are you?" she managed to breath out, her lungs aching. How could he be so powerful that all of her skills seemed like nothing before him?

He looked down at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Kimimaro Kaguya, the Second Captain of Akatsuki."

Her eyes widened in fear and disbelief. He snapped his fingers and a dark robe appeared in front of him out of a cloud of smoke. Adorning the robe, Haku saw the unmistakable red clouds on it and knew that before her stood an actual Captain. She couldn't believe it…why would a Captain be walking through the woods? Why would…

Kaguya…why did that name sound familiar? Her head hurt from being thrown into a tree, but when she finally remembered where she had heard the name, her eyes widened in shock. Zabuza had said that a Kaguya had offered him to join Akatsuki. If this was that same Kaguya…the only reason he would come back here would be to kill Zabuza!

"I'm here to kill a certain someone," Kimimaro stated right after she had discovered this for herself. "You wouldn't happen to know a man named Zabuza would you? He's awfully hard to track down, and-"

_THUNK!_

Haku gasped as Kimimaro threw his left arm up in the air, colliding with a giant blade and instant before it would've cleaved his head off. The blade was unmistakable…Zabuza had come!

"I'm right here!" Zabuza growled behind Kimimaro, holding his long blade as nonchalantly as he could. He had hoped that he could behead the Akatsuki while his guard was down, but that didn't seem to be the case. Not only that, but the boy was blocking the blade with his forearm! Bone…it had to be the boy's remarkable bone jutsu!

Before Zabuza could say anything else, the Captain disappeared from sight, reappearing some meters behind Zabuza in the clearing, a genuine smile on his face. He threw his hands into the air, as if he was about to give some sort of grand speech.

"Zabuza Momochi!" the boy shouted out in the clearing. "It's great to see you again! It's been a pain having to track down a second time, but I've finally found you!" The boy cleared his throat. "My name is Kimimaro. The Amekage has graciously offered you a high ranking spot in Akatsuki, the largest growing ninja force in the world. You declined his invitation, and now I have been sent here to kill you. Death awaits you, Zabuza!"

Suddenly, the boy's left hand erupted into dark purple flame-like chakra. Haku's eyes widened in recognition; she knew what was about to happen. However, before she could warn Zabuza, the boy threw his hand forward, causing a rumble in the earth right before the ground exploded. A giant skeletal hand and arm appeared just like before heading toward Zabuza and at insane speed, as if a demon from hell were reaching out of the ground, trying to grab him.

Zabuza had less than a second to think. He could try and dodge it or use a kawarimi, but if he did, then the hand would either kill or capture Haku. He grimaced. This ninja outmatched him, without a doubt. He could even _feel _that much. He had hoped that if he trained Haku enough, they could take him down together, but now Haku was barely on her feet, having already been defeated! He lifted up his trusted legendary sword, placing chakra in his feet in anticipation to push back the hand. This was it…his final battle!

_BOOM!_

The giant arm was crushed into the ground as none other than Samehada, wielded by Kisame, intercepted it with a booming strike. Under such a great pressure, the bone cracked in multiple places before exploding outward in purple fragments of chakra. Zabuza stood in shock as his former partner stood up in between him and the Akatsuki Captain. Suddenly, in a shimmer of mist, another man appeared beside him, another person like Kisame who had thought he would never have seen again. It was Mangetsu Hozuki, holding with him his legendary sword Hiramekarei, the blade which could reshape itself into any form.

The Akatsuki boy seemed amused, to say the least, even though Zabuza felt confidence surging through his veins. Whoever this boy was, he wasn't strong enough to face three Swordsmen of the Mist!

Unlike before, the boy didn't seem to waste time with introductions. "Zabuza-san," Mangetsu said in a hushed and worried voice. "We don't have time, we have to get out-"

The earth cracked open once more, this time directly next to Kisame, who was standing in front of Zabuza and the group. Unable to move in time, Kisame was quickly batted away by the reappearing giant bone hand, although he managed to avoid damage by trying to block it with Samehada, revealing the Akatsuki now standing with his finger pointed at Mangetsu, his right hand in the shape of a gun, his left hand still enflamed and held out to the side, controlling the larger bone hand. At speeds much faster than the giant hand, a tiny bone appeared at the tip of his finger before it shot out, twirling through the air with a sharp hissing noise.

Before Mangetsu could even blink, the small bone piece drilled through his head and into the tree behind him, leaving behind a larger hole the size of an apple in the middle of his forehead. By the time Kisame thudded against a tree, having been knocked aside, Kimimaro held both his hands up, his left one no longer enflamed, and shouted out with this fingers pointed forward:

"_Teshi Sendan_!"

This time, little bones appeared at the tips of all of his fingers. Zabuza could guess what was coming next, and tried to move his sword up in front of him to protect himself. He wasn't going to make it in time; a hissing noise sounded in the air as the bones left from the Akatsuki's hand, speeding towards him.

Suddenly, ice began to form in front of him just as quickly, until all three of them were covered by half a small dome of solid ice.

_Clink!_

An instant later, clinking noises rang through the air as the bones connected with Haku's dome, bouncing off to the side. Surprisingly, instead of merely ten bones, hundreds of clinks sounded as an endless stream bombarded them.

"We have to get out of here," Mangetsu said. Haku gasped, expecting the man to have been killed. However, as he spoke, the hole in his head filled with water before it recolored into his usual skin tone. It was the Hydrification Technique, a renowned technique mastered by the Hozuki Clan. "Kisame will distract the Akatsuki Captain while we escape!"

There was no argument. Within under a second the Captain had nearly finished off them all. He and Haku, unlike Mangetsu, wouldn't be able to survive after having hundreds of bones fly through them. Zabuza wanted to ask the two Swordsmen how they had found him, or where they had been, but now wasn't the time.

Without hesitation, the three of them jumped backwards, retreating into the trees. They heard the earth groan behind them, and another massive skeleton hand shot out of the earth, but similar to before, a crack filled the air as Kisame managed to intercept it with Samehada, cracking the forearm, causing the entire arm to disperse in purple chakra.

Kimimaro frowned at the sudden unfortunate turn of events. He had just spent weeks tracking down Zabuza, and now he was getting away from him again. Not only that, but two Swordsmen of the Mist had appeared before him who were supposed to have been dead. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to catch up with his target with the legendary Kisame between them. He would have to deal with the infamous shark ninja first.

His eyes narrowed down on Kisame, who was unraveling the rest of Samehada. He threw off his Akatsuki robe, wearing only the dark purple pants and sandals. Kimimaro was not happy. Not one bit.

* * *

_Hour Later_

Kimimaro slowly walked over to the bloodied Kisame, who was panting on the ground, struggling to stand. His great sword Samehada quivered quietly next to him. Kisame had proven much stronger than Kimimaro had expected…he wondered for a moment how many other Captains were weaker than Kisame. But not him. His attacks didn't rely strictly on ninjutsu but rather taijutsu, which allowed him work around Samehada's incredible charka devouring ability. In the end, he had to go all out, 100%. Kisame was no ordinary A-ranked shinobi. He understood now that he was a deadly S-ranked one, which he should've expected in the first place.

"You know," Kimimaro called out, his tired face without the smile that usually covered it. "You would do well in Akatsuki, and I don't think I ever offered you an invitation! With your power, you would easily be ranked among the very-"

"Bah! Don't kid yourself!" Kisame grunted out, spitting out blood with the first word. "The greatest war in our history is about to be upon us, and it has nothing to do with you and your Akatsuki!"

Kimimaro was genuinely confused. Was there something else going on that he didn't know about?

"Tell me, Captain," Kisame continued, "This Leader of yours, the Amekage…if all of your Captains fought against him, would you overcome him?"

Kimimaro took a moment to think about it. Yahiko was incredibly powerful, but against allS-ranked Captains…Raizo, Sasori, Kakuzu, Orochimaru…there was just no way! "Yes, we would overcome him, but-"

"Then he isn't the strongest force there is," Kisame interrupted, still breathing heavily on the ground. "You know of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist?" he asked. Kimimaro nodded; everyone from Kiri knew of the Seven Swordsmen!

"You were once Kiri's greatest pride, until something happened and you broke up. I don't remember…I think I was with Yahiko by then."

Kisame painfully smiled. "Something happened indeed…we tried to assassinate the Mizukage. And we failed. The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist are sworn to protect Kiri and the Mizukage, but something strange was going on undercover. The Mizukage wasn't acting the same as he was in the past…the council was passing laws to eradicate all bloodlines in Kiri, and the Mizukage acted like he didn't care! Something terrible was going on…we decided that he was being manipulated. And we were right. That fateful night, the Swordsmen came together in an attempt to assassinate the Mizukage, and we discovered the man who was controlling him. This man was like nothing else. He…he defeated all seven of us as if we were children! We had never seen such a raw power before, and there was nothing we could do. Three of us escaped that night; Zabuza, Mangetsu and I. The rest were killed."

Kimimaro was shocked. They had tried to kill the Mizukage…and failed? All seven S-ranked ninja defeated at the hands of a single ninja? Could Yahiko even manage that?

"Know this, Kaguya," Kisame eventually stated, having stood up by then, brushing himself off. "I can't join Akatsuki knowing such a powerful force is out there. Mangetsu and I are dedicating ourselves to finding more about this man…the man who wore an orange spiral mask with a single eye hole. He claimed that he was going to rule the world…if anyone had the power to do it, it would be him. Your leader can parade around as much as he wants, but soon, a real war is to break out. I've never found much of a purpose in my life. The ninja world is full of lies, and I could never find a place among them… Until this man revealed himself. Now I know that my purpose in life is to seek him down and stop him, before he takes the world down with him."

With that, Kisame disappeared in a flash of mist. Kimimaro could've tried to pursue him, but he was too exhausted from the fight, and now he was confused from what he had just heard. Surely there was no single ninja out there stronger than Yahiko…that couldn't be possible! Yahiko had both the ultimate yin and yang chakra…he couldn't be defeated by a single ninja!

But if what Kisame had said was true…this masked ninja had to be insanely powerful. Kimimaro had barely managed to defeat Kisame, and even then Kisame and managed to escape. If Mangetsu or Zabuza had been fighting with him, then Kimimaro would've been defeated for sure! But to be able to defeat all seven Swordsmen at once, as if they were Genin?

A strange noise sounded behind him, causing him to turn and look at what had caused it. To his mild surprise, Zetsu emerged out of the ground, wearing his own Akatsuki robe.

"Zetsu-san!" Kimimaro shouted out, a smile growing on his face again. "Did you see me kick that guy's ass? Did you record it? I wanna see it!"

Zetsu seemed to grumble to himself. "**All I saw is that you let Zabuza get away,**" he said in a low, gravelly voice. "But yes, I recorded it. I don't think Yahiko will be too happy to hear that threeswordsmen are out on the loose…but at least now we know what happened to them! You're from Kiri, Kimimaro…do you have any idea who this masked guy is Kisame was talking about?"

Kimimaro shook his head, hoping that maybe Zetsu would know. "I have no idea, but I do know that the Swordsmen were legendary for their power. Yahiko has to know about this right away."

* * *

_Konoha – Weeks Later_

If Naruto had expected anything out of his ninja career, it wasn't this. Yard work was something anyone could do, not a ninja! He was a _ninja_, trained to kill! So why was it okay that some old man could hire his team to make him rake his lawn?

For what felt like the millionth time, Naruto lazily held up a one-handed seal and created about twenty shadow clones of himself, who promptly picked up random objects and transformed them into rakes. He turned to look at the monstrous amounts of leaves that needed to rake and shook his head in slight amazement. This man had a lot of leaves…maybe this did require ninja intervention!

Thirty minutes later, Naruto stood back in exhaustion and watched as his now fifty shadow clones rake leaves with Hinata and Sasuke, while Shisui casually sat against a tree nearby, reading a book. It was a beautiful seasonal day near the beginning of autumn, but not all the leaves had turned colors just yet. The man's house was surrounded by forest, about an hour's walking distance away from the village. Thick beams of light broke through the forest canopy and illuminated the houses' clearing with glowing warmth. For a moment Naruto considered living here, outside of the village. It was beautiful, and Hinata seemed to love it…but he and Sasuke couldn't think about living outside of the village. He loved the huge crowds of people in Konoha and how busy everything always was.

What would've taken them endless hours took them only another thirty minutes because of Naruto's clones; by evening they were done with raking all of the man's leaves. Sasuke had carefully burned them all up when they were piled together, and in no time they headed back to Konoha to the Hokage's tower to report that the job had been successful.

As they walked, Naruto couldn't help but feel like the past few weeks had gone by in a daze. Because he and his friends had been so disappointed with the lowly missions, they decided to make up for it by completing around three to five in a day, while other teams maybe finished two in a day. Naruto's clones played a huge part in this. Shisui reasoned that even though he knew that they were all ready to finish higher level missions, the Hokage wouldn't allow them to until they had a minimum number of D ranked ones. In the end, this process left them with little to no free time each day. Naruto had yet to return to the Yondaime's house, and he and Sasuke hadn't spent any free time together with Hinata, aside from the occasional meal. Not only that, but most of the D-ranked missions were so mundane that they didn't have much time to talk or bond, which Naruto had hoped they could do.

This was not what Naruto had expected to become; he wanted to become a ninja, not a gardener, or a person who fetched ladies' cats! All in all, by the time they were actually standing in front of the Hokage, Naruto was pissed off thinking about this unpleasant turn of events.

"Another mission completed, very nice," the Hokage mumbled through his pipe, his eyes down at his paperwork. "Let's see here…it's hard to find D missions now-a-days with these new Genin teams…let's see…and the fact that your team in particular complete so many…ah! Here we go, it appears that Daimyo's wife has lost her cat again, this morning in fact. According to this, she was walking it out to-"

"No!"

Sasuke and Hinata looked at him with surprise, but Shisui and the Hokage turned to look at him with slight interest, as if they both had known this was going to happen. "We've done enough of these little missions…and it's not like they have a dire need to be done! Have some other genin team do them…we've proved ourselves by now! We're ready for something bigger, and you know it, and Shisui knows it, and we know it!"

Suddenly, a grave looked came on the Hokage's face, and Naruto worried for a moment if he should have held his tongue. Shisui was about to respectfully apologize on Naruto's behalf, but the Hokage held up a hand, looking at the three genin with a somber face. "Are you sure you're all ready? Are you ready to go out into the ninja world, where death and treachery awaits? Are you ready to see your comrades fall beside you, see innocent people die, and be faced with impossible situations? Most C-ranked missions are saved for Chunin who have proven that they are ready by going through the Chunin Exams. In normal situations, where war isn't a factor, most Genin will complete D-ranked missions until they can become Chunin. More importantly, if you are given C-ranked missions, you would be expected to have other peoples lives' placed in your hands. Innocent people will ask you to protect them…are you ready to put your life on the line for them? Should they be ready to hand their lives' over to mere 12 year olds?"

Naruto didn't have to think this over, or look at his teammates for assurance. "I knew what it meant to be a ninja the day I chose to become one," he confidently stated. Sasuke and Hinata nodded behind him, supporting his words. "Not only that, but we have Shisui with us! We're ready to face any C-rank mission you can throw at us!"

The Hokage looked like he had been punched in the gut when Naruto said his last line. The old man allowed a tired smile to adorn his face. "I see. And you two, do you share Naruto's confidence?" he asked, looking at both Sasuke and Hinata.

"Hai!" they said in unison, smiles on their faces. They were more than ready to leave D-rank missions behind!

"And you, Shisui?" the Hokage finally asked. "Do you think your team is ready for a C-rank mission?"

Shisui smiled and nodded his head. "Of course they are!"

Naruto didn't understand why the Hokage seemed so hesitant to give them a C-rank mission, or why they had been given that speech about death and saving people. He didn't understand why this had to be such a somber topic for the Hokage…it wasn't as if they were in the Anbu about to go off on an assassination mission, and Shisui was one of the strongest Jonin in the village! They could easily handle any C-ranked mission, and the Hokage knew that, but for whatever reason he seemed willing to delay the process any way he could.

"It seems that fate cannot be avoided," Sarutobi ominously said. "Yes, you three are talented ninja, and you are bound to be given a C-rank mission. I will…think of what mission to give to your team, Shisui. Come to me again in the morning; you are dismissed."

* * *

_Next Afternoon – Naruto's house _

Naruto sighed as he sealed away the last thing on his list into his storage scroll, before tossing it in his backpack. He was just about finished getting ready for his first C-ranked mission. The Hokage had actually agreed with him, and when he and his team went in that morning, they had been assigned an actual C-ranked mission, and had been given the rest of the morning to pack their things and otherwise prepare.

The mission had seemed fairly generic. They were to head north-east to Shimogakure, in the middle grounds between the great villages Kumo and Konoha, and put a stop to a bandit infestation that seemed to be growing there. The land there was divided by the Land of Hot Water, which no longer had a military force, and the Land of Frost, which held Shimogakure, the village paying Konoha for the mission. It was as simple as that, and Naruto actually loved it. He would be doing something beneficial to Konoha, and along the way, he would have so much time to train with Shisui and his team! He had never been far outside the village before, and he was excited to see the forests and lands beyond!

Bandits of course were not ninja, so even if they were older than Naruto, he shouldn't have any difficulty taking care of them, especially with Shisui. Still, death was likely on this mission. There would be some times on his mission where he would be forced to take the life of another person, and he had never done that before! To be able to end another person's life…this mission was going to be crucial for Naruto.

_I don't like the sound of this._

Naruto stopped as he heard the voice sound in his head. It had been so long since he had heard it…he had thought it had gone away completely!

_Why would there be any bandits in the middle ground areas between Kumo and Konoha? We don't have an alliance, so it's not like there's any major trading carts going between us that bandits could raid. Yukagakure no longer has a ninja force…but at the same time, they aren't that rich of a village either and have never had problems with bandits before. That's not to mention the tension between Konoha and Kumo! A bandit might as well set up camp near Ame! _

Naruto was more concerned about the actual voice in his head than what the voice had been saying. _Why do I have a voice in my head, _he thought aloud in his mind. _Who are you? My alter ego? Another personality?_

He could hear the voice chuckle. _No. I have nothing to do with you, child. But you'll find out soon enough. I think I understand now what's going on here. _

Naruto wasn't happy with such a vague response. Who was this voice?

_That doesn't matter for now. However, I have my advice for you, until next we speak again. Beware of the Leader of Akatsuki. Beware of Itachi. Beware of Neji. Beware of Konoha. But most of all, beware of any ninja you find outside of Konoha with a Sharingan._

What? Itachi? Why would he have to beware of Itachi? When the voice didn't respond in over a minute, Naruto sighed in annoyance and threw his backpack on, just about ready to leave the room. He hated not knowing what was going on, and he hated the voice in his head. He had told Shisui about it, but according to him and Itachi, nothing was out of the ordinary with him. But then again, he was supposed to be wary of Itachi…

No. He didn't know that. That's just what the voice told him, and he couldn't trust the voice. If he heard it again, he would speak to Shisui about it, but for now, he had to go and prepare himself for a mission.

* * *

_Konoha_

Konoha seemed incredibly massive looking back at it in front of the village gates. Naruto couldn't help but stare in awe; he had never actually left the village from the front, and the massive gates with the Hokage Monument barely visible in the background made the entire village seem enormous. Not for the first time in a while, he felt a surge of pride flow through his body. His father, the Yondaime Hokage, had died saving this village by killing the evil Kyuubi. And also not for the first time, he felt an incredible hatred for the Bijuu that had ruined his childhood. If not for the Kyuubi, then he would've been able to have been raised the son of a Hokage, like was his birthright! He would've been loved by the village, and he'd probably already be a Chunin by his age. His father was one of the strongest ninja in all of history, after all, so he would've trained him to be strong just like him!

But that was all wishful thinking. He frowned as he looked at Hinata, his closest friend. By a twist of fate, she too had been forced to grow up in a miserable state, when she could've so easily grown up like near royalty. If she had been adopted by a different Clan, or hell, if the Senju were still around, she would've been raised much better and would've had to gone through so much less misery.

But would they be friends? Misery had brought them together, after all. Both of their parents had been killed, so they ended up befriending each other at the orphanage.

When Hinata noticed him staring at her, she blushed and looked away nervously, causing a smile to grow on his face. She was such a unique person. Such a strong personality dampened by oppression. He couldn't wait for her to grow out of her shell, in a way. For them to be able to laugh together again, just like they used to!

But that would come with time, by spending time together, just like they were on this mission. He looked at Sasuke and his brother Shisui as well. All of them were like a family, slowly bonding even more than they had before. Tales would be spread of their greatness in the years to come…if Konoha thought the Sannin we're great, just wait until they became stronger! Enemy villages would shutter in fear at the mention of their names! Flee on sight orders would be placed everywhere with their pictures on them! Every time he walked to the grocery store crowds of fan-girls would-

"Let's go, Naruto!"

Shisui's voice snapped Naruto out of his pleasant train of thoughts, letting him realize that his team had already begun to walk away down the path leading out of Konoha into the forest beyond. He readjusted his backpack and jogged forward to catch up with them. This was it! The true start of his legend!

* * *

_Later that Day – Evening_

While they could've easily gone out of their way to find a small nearby village with an inn, Shisui decided that they should camp outside for the night so that they could start getting used to the idea. "Most missions will require that you camp outdoors," Shisui had instructed them back when they were walking together. "And I'll be damned if you can find an inn anywhere near a battlefield." So Shisui had given each one of them jobs to complete; Naruto's job was to go find wood for the fire, while Shisui set up camp and Hinata and Sasuke went to go find some food. They had all brought their own food of course, but once again, they wouldn't always have food packed, so it was important that they knew how to cook it themselves.

Naruto saw this as an opportunity to practice his own ninjutsu. It wasn't like there were perfect logs of wood lying around the forest floor, so he had to make them himself. Walking up to a tree, he leaned backward and looked up at all of the looming branches. With a quick breath of determination, he clapped his hands together, forming an open palm seal, or the wind seal.

His chakra was wind natured, the sharpest of elements. Since the Uchiha specialized in fire jutsu, he hadn't spent too much time mastering wind jutsu, but that didn't mean that he didn't know any. Shisui had insisted that he learn some wind techniques on the basis that they would be his most powerful since it was his nature.

Shisui had taught him a lot about chakra in general. Hand-seals weren't even needed, but Naruto was nowhere near the level needed in nature transformation where he could convert his chakra into wind without a seal to guide it. By forming his hands into the palm seal, or the wind seal, he could feel his chakra flowing through his hands and body renewed, and he could feel the transformation occurring within him. He smiled at the familiar feeling of power. Shisui was right in that regard; wind chakra definitely came much easier to him than fire chakra did. He could feel the wind in the air around him, as well as the air within himself. He felt as if he could blow a strong gust of air out of his mouth or hands by releasing his chakra, or control the air around him if he used the right seals!

He tried to envision his chakra thinning and forming sharp cutting blades. With quiet meditation, he slowly formed the chakra inside of him, his hands still pressed together in the wind seal. There was a specific hand-seal order for the particular jutsu he had in mind, but he wanted to see if he could manage the technique with only one seal.

When he thought he was ready, he took a deep breath and threw his palms upwards toward the tree, releasing his chakra through them. He was surprised when a visible light blue tinted gust of wind burst forward from his hand, brutally assailing the tree. The tree in turn bent and groaned as its branches flew back and forth as the wind passed through. After about ten seconds, Naruto stopped his chakra flow, looking up with disappointment as the tree continued to sway, albeit its branches unharmed.

He wasn't at the level where he could command a specific nature jutsu with only a single hand seal yet, like the Senju were renowned for. He shouldn't feel surprised; few could actually do it, but he still felt annoyed that he couldn't. He had spent so much time with the Kage Bunshin that he could actually use it comfortably with only a single hand seal, but that wasn't nature transformation.

He sighed and flew through several proper hand seals, landing on the wind seal once again. Now that his chakra was guided through the seals, Naruto could feel the jutsu form perfectly within himself. Without a doubt, he readied his knees and threw his hands upwards once more, releasing the jutsu by blasting chakra through his palms.

This time, a similar gust of wind burst from his hands, though this one seemed sharp and defined, as the jutsu intended. When it hit the tree branches, instead of bending the tree back, it simply cut through most of the branches multiple times, sending pieces of wood flying in the air.

Naruto ended the technique and smiled as he was rewarded with a shower of wood, falling all around him with heavy 'clunks' in the ground. With a seal in his right hand, he summoned forth a handful of clones to go and pick up what they could before he started to head back to the camp, hunger clawing at his stomach.

* * *

_Later – Late Evening_

The team of four sat quietly around the fire that was made as they ate the seasoned meat that Sasuke and Hinata had caught earlier. It was a warm evening, and the sun was just beginning to sink beyond the horizon, its rays barely breaking through the thick forest, creating a dark atmosphere with occasional bursts of orange hues. Birds continued to chip in the trees above, and a sense of wildlife could be felt in the air around them.

The Naruto couldn't have been any happier. This is where he was meant to be, he realized. Sitting together outside of Konoha on a mission with his two best friends and his older brother, Shisui, their Jonin sensei. "Missions are often difficult and strenuous," Shisui would sometimes tell them, "but they can create the strongest bonds. I hated Itachi for the longest time, because he was my equal and my rival, but after we were put on an Anbu mission together, everything changed. True friendship is discovered in battle, or in tough situations."

Naruto was beginning to understand what that meant. Sure, they weren't on a dangerous mission for the most part, and right then they were sitting peacefully together, but he could feel a stronger bond growing between them, especially between him, Sasuke and Hinata. Right now, nothing else mattered but the mission at hand. Naruto couldn't care less about his room at home, or homework he had to do when he was a student, or festivals that could be going on back at the village. It was an incredible experience. It was stupid to even think this, but he couldn't wait until he went really dangerous missions, so that their friendship would grow even more.

After taking another bite, he looked at his two friends across the fire. Sasuke and Shisui were having a petty argument, and Hinata was happily smiling with them. They all just looked so happy…carefree, almost. After a couple of seconds, Hinata made eye contact with him and noticed he was staring, causing her face to heat up and forcing her eyes to nervously dart elsewhere. Naruto smiled. He never put much notice to it, but he realized that she was kind of cute. Yeah, she was definitely pretty…she has a nice laugh too. And she's really smart.

Romantic crushes weren't uncommon for people his age. Being friends with Sasuke, Naruto knew this well enough, because girls used to confess to Sasuke about three times a day. It was annoying, but it was natural. Naruto knew that he himself would one day get a girlfriend and hopefully one day get married. He wondered…was there a chance…that in a few years or so, if he and Hinata grew closer…

He shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself. Relationships couldn't be one sided; Hinata would have to like him first if anything was to happen. And for all he knew…wait, who did Hinata like? She thankfully didn't faun over Sasuke like every other girl, but at the same time she really didn't faun over anyone.

Either way, romance wasn't something that a ninja should really pursue in the first place. You don't see too many old ninja walking around and that was for a reason; death was eminent, and for a ninja it's often rushed. Especially if he becomes stronger and starts going on more dangerous missions. Training was certainly first.

The evening rolled along into night, and seeing as the skies were clear, they all pulled out their sleeping mats from containment scrolls went to sleep, enjoying a peaceful night.

* * *

_Next Day – Kiri_

"A man wearing an orange spiral mask with a single eye hole…are you sure?"

Kimimaro nodded. He was currently sitting against a tree stump, adorned in his Akatsuki robe. In front of him stood an astral projection of Yahiko, colored like an electric rainbow. His voice sounded as if they were communicating through a radio.

He had spent the past few days searching through Kiri for any sign of Zabuza, Kisame or Mangetsu, but to no avail. Zetsu had already returned to report what they had learned to Yahiko, but after he decided to give up searching, Kimimaro decided to contact Yahiko himself through the special ring each Captain had been given. After activating a certain jutsu, Yahiko's image had appeared before him.

"I'm afraid that this news is for worse than news that Zabuza and the other two Swordsmen are still on the loose," Yahiko said, looking off in a different direction. Kimimaro was happy for a moment that Yahiko wasn't mad at him, but it also made him curious.

"Why?" he asked, "Do you know who this masked guy is? Have you met him before?"

Yahiko nodded gravely. "Hai, and recently too. Ever since I discovered that the Rinnegan can be used to connect myself to multiple clones, I've been seeking out special abilities to give to certain shadow clones of mine. Summoning jutsu happens to be one of them…so I've sent some of my clones to go out in search for the most powerful summons there are. One of them…one of them met a man who fits this description."

Kimimaro was surprised. He remembered Kisame saying that the masked man was supposedly stronger than Yahiko…that couldn't be possible, but he still felt like asking Yahiko if they had happened to fight…

"If this man was controlling the Mizukage for a certain amount of time…and if Kisame claimed that he was seeking to rule the world…"

Yahiko appeared distressed. Kimimaro hadn't thought much about this masked man until just then. Sure, the masked man was obviously powerful if he was strong enough to defeat the swordsmen, but then again, so was Yahiko! Yahiko was invincible; never once in his plans to save the ninja world did he ever falter, or show hesitations. And because of that, Kimimaro himself felt invincible for even being on the same side as Yahiko. But for Yahiko to show this much concern for a single man…

"Things are going to change," Yahiko finally said. "We're going to have to start advancing Akatsuki's grand plan a lot sooner than we had expected."

Kimimaro was astounded. "How…how quickly?" he asked, standing up from the tree stump.

"Before the end of the year," Yahiko declared, "Akatsuki will begin to start the next great ninja war. Either that, or I will have to seek this man out and kill him."

* * *

_On Route to Kumo_

Naruto ducked and twisted as he tried to avoid the deadly hand that passed over him. Sparring was one of his favorite things to do; he loved it, it made him stronger, and he got to spend time with his friends! But in this case, he knew that one false move could leave him very sore for the rest of the day. Hinata certainly wasn't as frail and weak as some people assumed she was. Naruto knew that in a taijutsu only battle with her, he would almost certainly lose. If the Hyuga Clan had taught her one thing, it was how to fight hand to hand.

Jyuken was the name. It made Naruto smile in a way; the Uchiha had the greatest genjutsu, and the Senju had the greatest ninjutsu, but the Hyuga hands down had the greatest taijutsu. By merely blocking one of his attacks, Hinata could pinch one of his major chakra gates closed, causing him to lose feeling in his hand. She wasn't as perfectly accurate as say Neji, who had mastered the technique enough so that he could leave you paralyzed on the ground in a matter of seconds, but she knew were all the major nerves were, and that alone made her an unpleasant opponent.

When he had a second to spare, Naruto formed a kawarimi with a falling leaf somewhere behind him. The kawarimi was his greatest jutsu, after all, even greater than his Kage Bunshin. He was at the point where he could perfectly focus his chakra and form the jutsu without even a hand-seal, which made it invaluable. Only those with the sharpest eyes would be able to notice when he activated the jutsu.

Whether Hinata noticed or not didn't make a difference, because just as he finished it, she managed to land a jabbing knuckle into his side, which otherwise would've done some serious damage. Instead, Naruto exploded into a cloud of smoke, revealing the real one some distance behind.

He didn't waste any time. He wasn't the greatest with hand-seals, but he managed to fly through three fast enough to land on the palm seal before Hinata managed to close the distance between them. He smiled as the familiar sense of power flowed through him, allowing him to connect with the wind and the air around him. Wind was a nature of circular movement, Shisui had taught him. Whereas water was more smooth and fluid, and fire was more rough and jagged, wind seemed to flow in circles. So before Hinata reached him, Naruto took a 360 degree step toward her, thrusting his palms forward, almost pushing the very air around him.

Wind shot forward from his palms in an incredible burst, colliding with Hinata and in instant and sending her rolling across the forest floor. Before he could begin a follow up jutsu, Shisui appeared in between them, calling off the spar.

"Well done, you two," he said approvingly, as Hinata got back up to her feet and walked over to them, albeit a little shaken. "Hinata, you're taijutsu is still really improving, and Naruto, your usage of wind techniques is improving as well! I told you actual jutsu was a lot more fun than just having your shadow clones running around and punching people!"

Naruto blushed a little in embarrassment. Shisui in the past had told him that he was using one of his favorite jutsu, the Kage Bunshin, far too often in battle. He was really good at it…but at the same time, Shisui told him that eventually he would come across opponents who could easily dispatch the clones, and then a larger variety of jutsu would be helpful. In addition, Sasuke could use advanced fire jutsu fairly easily at this point, and as the nature wind complimented fire, it would beneficial for them in battle to be able to use the two elements independently.

Sasuke, who had been watching from the side, joined the three in conversation as well. "Let's get going," he said, having rested from his own spar. "I'm kind of hungry, and I want to reach Yukagakure before sundown so we can actually have a place to sleep!"

Yukagakure, the Village Hidden in Hot Water, was now more of a resort than it was a village. They used to have their own ninja force, but somewhere along the line they decided to switch their system. The village was now known to have some of the most lavish bathhouses in all of the world! After that, they would travel to the Land of Frost and to Shimogakure, the Village Hidden in Frost, which was the ninja village who was having problems with bandits.

"Perhaps if all their ninja hadn't gone to Ame's Akatsuki," Naruto had heard the Hokage say to Shisui, "then they'd be able to deal with their own problems. Either way, at least we get the extra income…"

Naruto wondered if Shimogakure would follow the lines of Yukagakure. If they didn't have enough ninja to spare for a bandit mission, they probably wouldn't last long as a Hidden Village. He wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Shimogakure was never big and powerful to begin with, and the land between Kumo and Konoha was a hostile place.

"Then let's get a move on," Shisui agreed, going to get his pack. Everyone followed suit and picked up their things, getting ready to be on the move once more.

* * *

_Hours Later_

Night fell before they could reach Yukagakure. They were moving at a fairly slow pace, as they did have a few days to reach Shimogakure, but because of that, they probably wouldn't hit Yukagakure for another half hour.

Naruto could hardly wait. After two days of traveling at a slow pace, stopping here and there to train and eat, Naruto wanted to sit down and sink into a hot tub and enjoy a nice hot meal, preferably ramen. Yukagakure's main income source was made from tourists, so they had to have an incredible ramen restaurant or stand! Sure, it probably wouldn't be as good as Ichiraku's, but he could begin to taste the ramen in his mouth already!

The group had left the path and taken to the trees, a faster method of traveling for ninja. With chakra enhancing their legs, they jumped and bounded off of branches with super human grace and speed. They had agreed to pick up the pace since all of them were tired and hungry. Naruto stared at the moving figures of Shisui, Hinata and Sasuke in front of him, all focused on jumping from branch to branch. The wind passed through his hair, blurring out the noise of the quiet night around him. It was truly a peaceful night. If he closed his eyes and let his imagination run, he could almost hear the bustling sound of the upcoming village, people noisily chattering a restaurants, boys and girls running around to different stands, trying to convince their parents to-

_Watch out!_

It happened in an instant. A shout from within his own consciousness caused Naruto to open his eyes and look forward. Tiny sparkles of light seemed to dance up in the forest around them, illuminating the trees. To anyone else, it might have appeared pretty or serene, but to a ninja like Naruto, he knew it could only mean one thing. Explosive tags.

_BOOM!_

His world lit up in fire as instinctively he poured chakra into his hands and arms and threw them in front of his face. It felt like he was hit by a train. All in a second, he was thrown downward with incredible force until inevitably he hit the ground with a roaring _thud_, making the world turn black around him.

* * *

_Get up! Wake up! I need to see this!_

His head hurt. It hurt a lot, to be a little more specific. With every heartbeat, he could feel pain reverberating through his entire body, most of all in his head. He slowly lifted his head up off of the ground, struggling to remember what had happened…There was an explosion! The trees had been covered in explosive tag and they had been blown away! Wait…Shisui, Hinata, Sasuke!

He opened his eyes and struggled to look around. Lying on the ground to the left of him was Hinata, still unconscious but breathing. To his right was Sasuke, in a similar condition. Naruto let out his own breath of relief; his friends were still alive. The world suddenly felt like it was spinning, and he could feel himself about to slip back into unconsciousness himself. However, he forced himself to remain conscious, looking forward to see if Shisui was okay.

What he saw nearly stopped his heart. Itachi was standing tall, several yards in front of the group, and his eyes were glowing with a sinister red. The pattern…at first Naruto thought it was a Sharingan, but the design of Itachi's eyes seemed different than anything Naruto had ever seen before. In his hand he held a bloodied kunai, dripping blood down to a body that lay at his feet.

No…please don't be…

When his eyes adjusted, Naruto could recognize Shisui's body as the corpse. His head collapsed as he tried to scream out, but instead pain seared through his own body, nearly forcing him to black out. When he managed to find the energy to look up again, Itachi was crouching down in front of him on the ground, staring into Naruto's soul with those murderous eyes of his, the bloodied kunai still in his hand. Naruto no longer had a doubt in his mind as to what had happened. Itachi had ambushed them and killed Shisui. Just by looking into Itachi's eyes, he could tell.

"Wh…Why?" he managed to choke out, looking up at Itachi.

Itachi seemed empty. His voice was even and unwavering. "Shisui was a test of my strength," he responded. "He had to die."

For the first time, Naruto suddenly felt fear course through his body. Itachi had killed Shisui. Itachi was going to kill him too. He and his friends were going to die. In a desperate attempt to escape, Naruto tried to get up and run away, but his body wouldn't let him. Tears began to pour out of his eyes and fear, sadness and hatred coursed through his body. He was going to die!

"Don't worry about yourself for now, Naruto," Itachi stated in his monotone voice, as if he could read his thoughts. "You won't die tonight. You have an important role that you have to play out. But first…I must reveal something to you that has been kept secret for your entire life. It's related to your heritage."

Naruto could barely think. What did Itachi mean? He already knew that the 4th Hokage was his father…

"Yes, Naruto, the 4th Hokage was your father, but the most important details are still hidden from you. As you know, your father died saving the Village on the fateful night the Kyuubi attacked."

"I-I know," Naruto managed to gasp out. "He killed the Kyuubi!"

Itachi chuckled and shook his head, still crouching down and looking at Naruto. "No. He died saving the Village, but he did not die killing the Kyuubi. Not even your father could manage to kill the beast. There's a long story that has been kept secret from you Naruto, but I will reveal it to you in short right now. Perhaps, if we live through the night, you can inquire the Hokage about it later. Do you know of Madara Uchiha?"

Naruto nodded his head. Madara was infamous to the Uchiha Clan. He was one of the most powerful ninja in the world at one point, but also one of the most evil. He held a great rivalry with the First Hokage, and was eventually killed in battle by the Hokage himself.

"No, Madara wasn't killed. He managed to live, and when he grew strong enough he attacked Konoha again with the Kyuubi under his control. That fateful night, Naruto, your father didn't manage to kill both Madara and the Kyuubi. No, instead he managed to seal them away into a newborn baby, with the hopes of that baby being able to withhold all of their power."

Naruto's eyes widened as he suddenly connected the dots. Newborn baby? He…his birthday was on the day the Kyuubi attacked the village…

"The 4th Hokage sealed the Kyuubi, and Madara Uchiha, into _you_. You house two of the most powerful beings inside of you right now Naruto, two of the most evil. And tonight, I ask that you let me be borrow their power."

And suddenly, he was enveloped by darkness.

* * *

_End_

Why don't you scan through this author's note, especially the FAQ section? You might get your own question answered.

A/N: Well, there you go. We finally got to an interesting part! It only took me a dozen chapters. Anyway, Naruto's back story is just about set with this chapter. We've watched how he's grown up, we've watched how he's made his friends, became a genin, and so on. Now, when the shit hits the fan, it's time to see how he'll react, which seperates this story from canon. Also, he knows about Madara and the Kyuubi inside him, and from this point on, he'll be communicating with Madara much more often.

Strong Naruto is coming soon.

And before you ask, yes, I'm going to go more into detail about what just happened at the end of this chapter. I'll start next chapter with the fight scene between Itachi and Shisui. It'll be pretty important and dramatic.

Before I go on, here's the list of people who motivated me to write this chapter. There are a lot of you who asked good questions, but I'm sorry I can't answer all of them.

* * *

_Studly Reviewers _

Kyuubi123***

bakapervert

Shikakitsune

raw666

Fritter

Rachit

beast keeper 9

VegetaPrinceofDarkness ***

kurokitsune17

Gunbladez19

Ruckyree Dun Goof'd

Akira Stridder

wong jowo

PenguinX

ero-sennin56

BadRyuKun ***

Dragonjek ***

Slayer End

Faraway-R

FreelanceBum

Litewarior

poloport

Drakedruid

Reviewer

Hypothetical Spiritual Entity

Riku Uzumaki ***

Deadzepplin

GenericReviewer***

magykalheart ***

animefanbren

Aka-shi Heizu

Ppsh ***

nwspor

KageVincent

Theelemental

Crypton89

Vegeta - Prince of Saiyans

Leaf Ranger ***

stoictimer

Brady

Darkness9825

Hanzo of the Salamander 2.0

zangoules

anon

fanficreader71

BullC6

HoodFox 3

TobiisaWizard

JamesZoar

apimpnamedKyuubi

Nakiagink***

terlos

Qwerty12345

TheHPunlimited

daleksuperfan

lobocom

SageKyuubi

SilentSinger948

9TailedFoxBrat

IncandescentOne

Classified

The Ambience

hiNAru Aburame

obliviandragon

NarutoNamikaze1

ReaderGuy

Impstar

Maelstorm of the Tricky Wind

Mavs

Kitsune No Sennin

darthwizard

Dragon Man 180

Orpheon

Bellanei

Inuyokai52

DialACow ***

Prince of death

Draco Oblivion

fanfictionfiend786

* * *

_FAQ_

Q: If the council is the one that got rid of the Senju, why are they so keen on keeping Hinata alive?

A: _Good question. I wouldn't say keen…it's easy to assume that the heads of major ninja Clans (Uchiha, Aburame, Inuzuka etc) aren't apart of the inner council faction that's in charge of eradicating bloodlines. If in the middle of the main council meeting when everyone was deciding which Clan she would go to, one non-ninja Clan head shouted out "We should kill her!" it probably wouldn't look too good for him. So, hopefully, as this chapter illustrated, they don't plan on keeping Hinata alive for long._

Q: Madara obviously knows that the Sharingan can evolve into the Rinnegan, but is he going to have the Rinnegan as he did in canon?

A: _My story is different than canon in this regard. You'll find out more about this later, but in my story, Madara knows about this, but he himself never had a Rinnegan._

Q: will naruto eventually be able to form those chains like kushina was able to in the manga, or will he remain as the guy with a shit-load of chakra and very little control?

A: _Chakra chains will definitely come, and when Madara becomes Naruto's "mentor" in the future, he'll learn how to control his chakra better._

Q: Does he (Tobi) have a connection with the attack on bloodlines?

A:_ No, Tobi was controlling the Mizukage, but for entirely different reasons. Right now, he's doing his own thing, which obviously will be explained later. Tobi, just so you know, will be one of the most important characters in this story, so I'm excited to introduce him later._

Q: I also noticed that you said that Naruto will eventually rebel against Madara, so I have to ask, when will that happen?

A: _Haha Madara has yet to even truly begin corrupting Naruto yet. We have a long while before this happens. _

Q: So will Naruto eventually learn seals?

A: _Oh yeah. He doesn't seem interested now, but seals are going to become a huge part of his inventory. Especially when Jiraiya comes around. _

Q: Will Yahiko be capturing jinchuriki for their bijuu?

A: _No, that's not his style. That was Tobi's plan…but when Tobi comes around…_

Q: Yahiko is a Senju. Thus he should have Yang and not Yin, as a genetic inheritance, but he has the opposite instead.

A: _He's a Senju alright…but he has both Yin and Yang chakra. Hopefully this chapter gave you an idea as to how this could've happened._

Q: I just don't understand Itachi's reasoning, and I doubt I will. If he's a pacifist, he should slaughter the Council himself, and then go rogue or something.

A: _I try to keep the characters canon. Itachi was faced with this same situation in canon, and he ended up choosing the massacre. My story isn't much different…however, Yahiko is involved with Itachi's reasoning this time. I'll explain more next chapter at the beginning._

Q: How can anyone beat him (Yahiko) if he can look into their mind and read their thoughts and they can't do anything about it?

A: _You could say that for a lot of ninja…how can you beat Itachi if he can stare at you and you burst into black flame? How can you beat him if when he looks into your eyes you go through three days of torture? How can you beat Tobi if he can appear behind you and suck you into a vortex? Well, as you'll find out, everyone has weaknesses, and people find a way to beat you._

Q: Will your Madara want to break Akatsuki and Ame, simply because it is a Senju domain?

A: _Oh, that'll come later, but let's say that Naruto and Madara are going to get very involved with Akatsuki. Whereas in canon, Akatsuki hunted down Naruto, it'll be the other way around this time muhahaha._

* * *

_End of FAQ_

Glad I finished this one. Well, I have the rest of the week, outside of practice, to get started on the next chapter. I'm sorry for the wait, but I really am busy right now.

Next chapter will be really exciting, so I can't wait. Can't think of anything else to say right now…I just wanna finish and upload this chapter. Well I guess I'll end with this…by now, you should know how Yahiko got his Rinnegan in my story, and if not, reread the first section with Naruto and Fugaku where they go over bloodlines. Yahiko doesn't have the Rinnegan just because he is a Senju…

Next chapter starts off with Itachi vs Shisui, then we already know Itachi manages to win, so he'll discuss plans with Madara, and then the fateful Uchiha Massacre.

Well, until next time. Thanks for reading, and leave a review please to let me know what you think of the story.

Later,

-williams5505


	14. Massacre

Hey guys. I'm alive.

If you didn't know, these past few months have been the first few months of college for me, and since I'm going to the United States Military Academy at West Point, it's been a little different of an experience for me than most colleges. Check the link on West Point on my profile page if you want to see a little about what this place is about.

These past few months have been the most challenging of my life. Going through Cadet Basic Training, or Beast, to transition from civilian to military was tough. No technology or connection to the outside world aside from letters for two months, and being treated the lowest of the low gets to you. As a New Cadet, and now a plebe, my rights are really limited.

But even though what I went through is nothing compared to what some people must have gone through in other military environments, it really taught me to appreciate what I have in life. You truly can't appreciate your house and bed, for example, until its midnight on a cold night, and you're trying to sleep on the ground outside in the pouring rain, and you have to wake up in four hours. It may have only been two months of training, but it felt like an entire year for me.

I've been pushed to my limits and beyond. West Point, among many other things, gives you confidence. I've done things I've never thought possible for me. I've been pushed to limits I didn't know existed.

But now that the academic year has started, I'll be able to spend some time writing again. So without further adieu, here's the chapter. The conclusion of Book 1.

Book 1: The Beginning

Final Chapter, 14: Massacre

* * *

_Near Yukagakure – Night_

Itachi landed in the clearing, about thirty seconds after the explosion went off. The night wind slowly pushed all the smoke away revealing the unconscious bodies of Naruto, Hinata and his brother lying on the forest floor with Shisui crouched down in front of them. He wasn't surprised; the blast wasn't meant to kill all of them, merely to incapacitate the three genin. He knew that Shisui wouldn't be caught off guard by the tags…he wouldn't have either, and Shisui was just about his equal in strength.

His heart beat began to dramatically increase. He was really doing it. He was really going to fight Shisui to the death. Actually standing there in the forest was much different than when he told the Hokage his plan weeks earlier. He had to take a deep breath to calm his nerves. If he was going to fight Shisui, he best friend, he needed to be completely focused, lest he die and Konoha should fall.

"Itachi…what is the meaning of this?!" Shisui shouted out, standing up to his feet after checking to make sure that his genin were alive. "Explain yourself!"

Itachi had a grim look on his face as he prepared his answer. "I've come here to kill you, Shisui, and obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan."

Shisui was shocked. He had heard of Mangekyou Sharingan, but he didn't know much about it. The Uchiha Elders kept knowledge of the Mangekyou as a secret; Itachi didn't even know much about it until Madara had told him that killing Shisui would unlock it. "And once I obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan, I'm going to use it to kill the Uchiha."

If Shisui had been shocked before, it paled in comparison to what he was feeling like now. He was speechless. Why…why would Itachi want to kill the Uchiha? His own Clan! Their own Clan! The Clan they had been raised in, the Clan they had fought for and would risk their lives for? Their family…

Itachi knew that he would have to further explain himself. "Shisui, you should know that if the Uchiha go through with their coup d'état, Konoha will fall. If we strike at the council and attempt to overthrow Konoha's military, we'll either die in the process, or leave Konoha in such a weakened state that Kumo or Iwa would be foolish not to destroy us. And we Uchiha are too proud to simply accept the fact that the council is trying to push us away."

"You fool!" Shisui shouted out at him, causing Itachi to flinch. "The council isn't just trying to push us away, they're going to try and _kill _us! Just like they did with the Senju! That's why we have to fight back and rebel! Maybe the other Clans don't believe us, but we know the evil of our own village! We have to stop it, otherwise who's to stop the council from killing off every other Clan as well? But to think…that _you _would be the tool they used to kill us…"

Itachi clenched his teeth in anger. "You're the fool, Shisui! The council may be corrupt and evil, but if we were to kill off the council, we would have to kill everyone in it! The Clans would despise us and never trust the Uchiha again, and we'd be exiled from Konoha if not exterminated."

"Then that's a risk we have to take!" Shisui responded. "At least then we would know that Konoha could finally be rid of its corruption!"

"There'd be no Konoha left!" Itachi angrily retaliated, throwing his arms to the side. "War would break out! We'd single handedly start the next great Shinobi War! Do you want to see another war? Don't you remember what the last one felt like? To see so much death? At least if I kill the Uchiha, we can prolong such a war! We can prolong such useless death!"

Shisui was silent again, trying to think of what he could say to show Itachi the error of his ways.

"I'm going to join Akatsuki," Itachi continued. "There is a solution to our problem, Shisui. There will always be corruption in every village. Konoha isn't the only one with a council that is trying to eradicate bloodlines. But the Amekage, the Leader of Akatsuki, he knows the solution. He has a plan that will change the world! With him, I think there's a chance that we can finally know peace. He showed me…he touched my mind and showed me a world that he envisions. I think he has the strength to do it, Shisui. If we can prevent war just long enough for him, I know that he'll be able to bring us peace!"

Shisui stayed silent for a few moments. The cool night breeze blew in between then, causing the leaves in the tall trees above them to rustle. "Is there nothing I can say to convince you?" Shisui asked, as a final desperate attempt.

Itachi shook his head. "What I'm doing may not be right, but it will give us peace in the long run, I'm sure of it. We could avoid a war all together."

Shisui nodded. "I see. Then you and I, Itachi, will have to fight to the death. I will defend my Clan, the Uchiha, until I die."

"And I will defend Konoha, my village, until I die," Itachi responded.

Both of them nodded at each other, confirming what was soon to come. Before the night was over, one of them was going to be dead, and the repercussions of it would change the very fate of Konoha. But that wasn't what was on either of their minds. As they looked at each other, they didn't see hate, but sadness. With both of their Sharingan activated, it was almost as if they could read each other's minds. Memories passed in between them. Standing before Itachi wasn't his enemy, but his best and greatest friend.

He remembered when they had first met. Shisui's parents had been having a respectful dinner with Itachi's, as Fugaku was the Clan Head. As both Shisui and Itachi showed talent, they decided to begin training together. Instead of friendship, a harsh rivalry grew between them. The two of them were prodigies in a Clan of prodigies, but there were two of them, they were always equal. No matter how many times they sparred, there would never be a single victor. Itachi began to quickly advance in ninjutsu, whereas Shisui's speed began to increase. It wasn't long before Shisui's taijutsu was unmatched in the Clan, and Itachi's ninjutsu was unmatched. Together, the two of them breezed through the Academy and graduated at the age of seven. Three years later, at the age of 10, they decided to take the Chunin Exams. They both made it to the finals, and in their battle in front of thousands of villagers and several different Kage, they ended up in a draw, both falling down in exhaustion at the same time. They both became Chunin, and then Jonin, and then Anbu.

It wasn't until they were assigned to the same mission for the Anbu that they started to become friends. Itachi was arrogant. He thought that he could breeze through Anbu missions alone, just like he had breezed through everything else in his life. It wasn't until he was outnumbered and outmatched, surely facing death, that Shisui ended up saving his life, giving birth to their companionship. They became inseparable. They didn't see each other as prodigy rivals anymore, but prodigy friends, both bringing incredible honor to the Uchiha. They saw each other as equals, both ready to die for the other in battle, always knowing what the other was thinking. They would train together, and eat together, and laugh together, and cry together.

And now, for the last time, they would fight together. No, standing in front of Itachi wasn't his enemy, but his friend. He had never experienced this before. He had to fight his best friend to save his village. It had to be done.

The battle began in a second. In a blur of motion, Itachi hurled a kunai directly at Shisui, hoping to catch him off guard. Any regular ninja would've died right then and there at the sheer speed of which the kunai was thrown, but Shisui wasn't an ordinary ninja. He was the fastest ninja in Konoha.

Itachi's eyes widened when Shisui disappeared before the kunai reached him, appearing an instance later beside him. Even with Itachi's Sharingan, Shisui's shunshin seemed like a teleportation. Still, Itachi was fast as well, and he managed to block Shisui's kick with his arms just in time, sending him flying off to the side.

When he landed, he exploded into crows, causing Shisui's eyes to widen. Shisui's taijutsu was so fast that Itachi couldn't keep up, but Itachi's genjutsu and ninjutsu were also too fast for Shisui. The black crows began to fly at Shisui before they turned into enflamed kunai, forcing Shisui to jump in the air to avoid them.

Itachi appeared in front of Shisui midair. In a fraction of a second, Shisui's Sharingan was able to pick up that it was a shadow clone, but that didn't make it any less dangerous. The clone thrust a kunai forward into Shisui's chest, but again, at the last possible second, Shisui disappeared and reappeared behind the clone midair, using his own kunai to stab the clone in back.

_BOOM!_

Itachi watched from the ground as his shadow clone exploded. When he grew up, he imagined the grand battles that he would fight later on in life. He pictured incredible battles in his head, like the battle between Madara and the Shodaime, and thought of how incredible and how long it would last. But this was different. He wasn't trying to show off every flashy move in his arsenal. He simply wanted to kill. Even though he thought that the stronger you got, the longer and more intense the battle would be, he realized that in a battle between two masters, sometimes it only took a single mistake, a millisecond, and the battle was over.

That's what he hoped was the case tonight. He cursed when he saw Shisui appear on the ground in front of him, the sleeve of his right arm singed, but otherwise unharmed. To be able to avoid an explosion that was directly in front of him…Shisui was the real deal. He didn't want to drag this battle out. He needed to kill Shisui as quick as he could before he made a mistake and died himself.

With a wave of his arm, a shadow clone appeared out of thin air and charged at Shisui with a shunshin. Not one to make the same mistake twice, Shisui avoided the clone all together, appearing directly in front of Itachi in the blink of an eye, stabbing him in the chest.

_BOOM!_

Shisui cursed milliseconds before the clone exploded. Itachi had used a kawarimi with the clone, and since it was without a cloud of smoke, Shisui had willingly detonated another clone-bomb. If he had time to smile, he would do so ruefully. Naruto could learn something from this guy.

Shisui managed to avoid the explosion once again with a lightning fast shunshin, sending him off to the side. By the time he turned to face Itachi, a large fireball had been sent flying his way. He cursed again, if he kept using shunshin, eventually he would tired out, or worse, Itachi would predict his movements, and he would end up dying. He had a Clan to protect! He couldn't die!

Thinking fast, he hurled a kawarimi dead center through the fireball; Itachi had to be standing somewhere in that direction. In under a second, before the fireball reached him, he performed his own kawarimi with the kunai, placing him on the safe side of the fireball, while it exploded harmlessly behind him. He charged at Itachi, who was caught off-guard, pulling out another kunai and engaging Itachi in close combat.

Here, in close combat, Shisui had the advantage. Itachi's eyes may have been able to keep up with him, but as Itachi pulled out his own short katana to exchange blows with him, Shisui could feel his own superiority. Only several seconds went by, but what felt like hundreds of blows were exchanged, and with each blow Shisui could feel Itachi getting slower. If he kept this up, not giving Itachi a chance to kawarimi, he could slip past his guard and end this battle once and for all!

And just like that, it happened. Itachi was unable to keep up with such an intense speed, and one of his blocks was too weak, causing him to be pushed back, creating an opening than Shisui wouldn't pass up. Shisui dashed forward while Itachi was off balance, thrusting the kunai right into Itachi's opening. The kunai pierced into Itachi's stomach.

He did it, Shisui realized. He had defeated Itachi.

Time seemed to slow down as the two best friends locked eyes. They were floating in the air from the momentum; Shisui's kunai plunged deep into Itachi's gut. Shisui could feel the shock in both of them. Was this the conclusion? The conclusion of their friendship? The conclusion of Itachi's life? Shisui felt a sudden dread fill up through him, all within this millisecond in the air. He was killing his best friend…and for what?

He had a purpose. This fight wasn't meaningless. And just as he remembered that, Itachi appeared to have thought the same thing. Shock and fear within Itachi's eyes suddenly turned into deadly determination. He had a purpose too.

Itachi grabbed Shisui's arm before he could pull it away. This wasn't a battle that he could lose. This wasn't a battle that he could afford to lose! He had to win! This pain was nothing to him!

Shisui saw what happened next through his Sharingan. A kawarimi was formed and executed, all within this second in the air. Shisui could see the shift in chakra, and that the Itachi he was currently stabbing had just turned into a shadow clone. The real Itachi's chakra presence appeared somewhere off to the side, his chakra flashing, executing a familiar jutsu. He knew what came next, and he suddenly looked with fear into the eyes of the clone. He tried to shunshin, but to no avail, the clone still had a firm grip on his arm.

_BOOM!_

Itachi's Sharingan sharpened as he watched the explosion go off. The blast wasn't nearly as big as his previous two, since he had to perform the jutsu as quickly as possible and hadn't been able to concentrate it enough. But through the flames, he could see Shisui's body and chakra fly off to the side, thudding audibly into a tree.

He had done it. In an instant, the tides of the battle had changed. All he had to do now was finish Shisui off…

As soon as he thought that, he fell down to one knee, pain coursing throughout his whole body. He clutched his stomach and blood immediately began to seep through his fingers. He coughed up blood, the movement causing even more pain to surge through his body. He quickly wondered if he had been dealt a death blow. He'd be able to find out if he looked down and analyzed the wound, but he simply didn't have time, and the pain was too great for him to focus. Using every single ounce of his determination left, he stood back up to his feet, his eyes locked on the body of Shisui which was still lying on the ground. The blast hadn't killed him; he could still see the chakra flowing through Shisui's body.

And so step by step, he closed the gap between him and Shisui. He pulled out a kunai into his free hand, the other one still clenching his gut. This was it. It was time to finish this battle.

Shisui seemed to have sensed Itachi walking over as he suddenly turned over, looking at Itachi with fear and pain in his eyes. Shisui was done for. Even if he had managed to cover his body with chakra to protect himself from the burns, the force of the blast was likely to have broken numerous bones throughout his body. Shisui tried to stand up and run, but to no avail. Every attempt ended in him falling to the ground again, screaming out in pain.

"It's over, Shisui!" Itachi painfully called out. He almost chuckled as the previous thought crossed his mind. The two of them had numerous A-ranked jutsu between the two of them, all of the jutsu left unused in the battle. It was a kunai that had nearly killed Itachi, and it was a kunai that would kill Shisui. All of their time, countless hours, days, spent learning and mastering new jutsu, and the battle would be decided with a mere kunai.

By the time he finally stood in front of him, Shisui was on his shaking hands and knees. Itachi would see smeared and fresh blood all over him, and by the way he was having trouble standing, he could tell that most likely his arms and legs were broken.

"I…" Shisui muttered out, just loud enough for Itachi to hear him. He coughed up blood, falling onto his forearms, groaning in pain. He looked up, straining his neck to look into Itachi's eyes. His Sharingan was gone. Instead, his normal eyes were present, full of fear and sadness. Tears fell down his cheeks. "I'm scared...Itachi."

Itachi felt a pain in his chest that nearly dulled out the pain from his stab wound. His friend…Shisui…was broken. Standing at death's door. And he was the one who was going to kill him. Now that the adrenaline was fading, everything in his body wanted him to dive down and try and help his friend. The thought of killing him made him want to puke…could he really do this?

"H-How…" Shisui muttered out again. "How are you going to kill the Clan? You can't possibly have the strength. What about…what about Naruto?"

Itachi's eyes softened at the thought. "I'm going to awaken Madara within Naruto. He's agreed to help me, as long as in return he gets a Sharingan. I'll give Naruto my eyes, and then go with him to fight the Clan. We'll kill them all…"

Itachi stopped as he let his own words sink into his head. He felt sick. He was a pacifist; he was only doing this to avoid the war that would break out. But he suddenly pictured the dead children at his hands, the innocent lives taken, his family…Could he do it? Could he even kill his friend? He had to…but…

He looked deep within Shisui's eyes, and suddenly he felt fear himself. What if there was another way? What if he had killed his family for nothing? What if Kumo took the opportunity to attack Konoha anyway? What if the Amekage had lied to him and decided to destroy Konoha himself? What if…what if he couldn't kill Shisui?

But he had to! For the sake…for the sake of Sasuke. If he wasn't going to kill the Uchiha, then the council would. Danzo would. The Hokage liked to talk about peace and negotiations, but he knew that when the Uchiha pulled the coup, the old man wouldn't hesitate to protect Konoha. And when that happened, everyone would be killed in the Uchiha, including Naruto, himself, Shisui and Sasuke. Danzo and the others had given him the option to save both Konoha and his brother…but…

Looking into his friends eyes…he realized. He realized that he couldn't do it. He wasn't a murderer. He saw all the eyes of the people he had seen killed looking back at him. The eyes of his fellow ninja killed in the last great war. The eyes of the little blue-haired crystal user after he had killed her parents. The eyes of all of the Uchiha, who he was about to kill.

He dropped his kunai. He couldn't do it.

"You're…an idiot." Shisui grumbled out, his head falling, his eyes turning to the ground. Shisui could see the tears falling to the ground from Itachi's eyes. "How are you going to watch over Naruto and the others in the future if you're blind? How are you going to protect Konoha if you can't see? How are you going to even survive killing our Clan? You won't."

He stopped talking, and silence filled the night air. The two of them both were full of misery, both standing at death's door. Itachi couldn't kill Shisui. He couldn't do it. He realized that Shisui could grab the kunai and probably kill him before he could do anything, but it didn't even matter to him. If he were to die, then maybe all of his problems would be solved for him. He wouldn't have to worry about Konoha anymore, and he wouldn't have to worry about-

"You…have to kill me."

It rang out into the forest, into Itachi's head, as clear as can be. "You have to protect Konoha, and protect Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata, my genin. There's no way that you can convince Fugaku to pull back from the coup. Konoha's council is evil, and Fugaku is right for wanting to destroy it, even if it means starting another great war." Shisui was on the ground trembling, his eyes pressing into his forearm on the ground. He began to sob, a miserable sound that would forever haunt Itachi's memories.

Itachi looked down at him in disbelief. "Shisui…I can't! I can't do it! I…I don't have-"

"_You have to kill me_."

This time, Shisui had somehow managed to stand up and stare into Itachi's eyes when he said it, causing Itachi to gasp and widen his eyes in horror. Instead of looking into the sad, dark eyes of his best friend like he had expected, he was looking into a deep crimson Sharingan. But it wasn't. He saw a Sharingan with four points going around in a circular, saw-like motion. And a trail of blood ran down from one of them. The Mangekyou Sharingan.

Itachi was dumbstruck. But before he could even begin to wonder how Shisui had managed to do this, he bent down and picked up the kunai off the ground. He looked at it in horror. His body wasn't acting on its own, it was being controlled…controlled by Shisui, by the single idea that suddenly ran through his head.

_I have to kill Shisui._

No…! He fought against it. He had the Sharingan! Shisui's genjutsu manipulation could never work on him. But even when he bit his lip to draw blood and closed his eyes in agony, a large projection of Shisui's Mangekyou was displayed in the darkness, controlling him. With the single and terrible command, to kill him.

He took a step toward Shisui, his body shaking, trying to resist. His eyes locked fearfully with Shisui's, unable to look away. "Shisui, stop this!" he shouted, trying to resist. "I can't…I don't want to do this anymore!"

Shisui managed to smile ruefully at him. "Itachi, you have to do this now. You can't give up and let Konoha burn to the ground, not even for the Uchiha Clan. Not even for me. And you have to protect Naruto and your little brother. If by doing this, Danzo will spare them, then let my death spare theirs."

Itachi continued to inch closer to Shisui. How did Shisui know about Danzo's agreement with him? "No! Not me! It doesn't have to be me!"

Finally, he was directly in front of Shisui, still looking into his eyes. A trail of blood was running down one of Shisui's eyes, but the other eye let a tear fall down from it.

"_Go through with your plan_," Shisui quietly commanded him. "_Kill me, gain the Mangekyou Sharingan, and kill the Uchiha Clan. Protect Konoha. But don't give Naruto your eyes…instead, give him mine._"

Itachi's eyes widened again. "No! Shisui, don't do this! We can find another way! We can…"

"I'll see you later, Itachi."

Itachi's arm drew back before thrusting the kunai into Shisui's chest. He gasped in shock as the kunai pierced through Shisui's heart. He stared at his own shaking hand, unable to believe that it was him who was doing this. How…why did this have to happen! Why, when he just had decided that he didn't want to kill Shisui!?

Shisui coughed up blood before his crimson eyes faded to black. With a smile on his face, he fell off the kunai to the side, hitting the ground with a muffled thud. Itachi fell to his knees beside him, horror written on his face.

Shisui stopped breathing and fell still.

"No…" Itachi mumbled to himself, looking at his friend. He screamed out in anguish, clutching his head as his forehead hit the ground. Why did it have to turn out like this? He just…he just killed his best friend!

Suddenly, a searing pain went through his head, focusing around his eyes. It felt like his eyes had been set ablaze. He screamed out in purest agony, the pain in his mind and the burning of his eyes nearly causing him to black out. What was happening…was this…

"Ah!" he screamed out, nearly pulling out his own hair. Tears poured out from his tightly shut eyes, tears of both pain and sadness, while his body began to convulse from the agony. It went on for at least a minute, until he finally fell still.

And when he stood up and opened his eyes, he saw the world with clarity anew. He saw the world with hatred and desolation. He saw a world without his friend in it. He had done it. He had awoken the Mangekyou Sharingan, at the cost of his best friend. He had-

"_But don't give Naruto your eyes…instead, give him mine._"

Shisui's voice rang out clear in his head. He didn't want to…as he looked down at the body of his best friend, he realized that the last thing he wanted to do was defile the body…but he had to. He didn't have a choice. Shisui had cursed him with a jutsu he had never seen before. Shisui's normal eye technique allowed him to gently manipulate a person's mind without them really knowing…Itachi had also been able to see through this genjutsu, as did most Uchiha. But this technique was far different. It had to be a Mangekyou technique. Itachi knew that the genjutsu was cast, but he could do nothing to escape it. It was a curse within him that he had to follow. He shuddered in fear at the thought of such a terrible technique; if Shisui had told Itachi to snap his own neck instead, Itachi wouldn't have been able to resist.

Suddenly, he heard noise coming off to the side, and he realized that Shisui had fallen not far from where the three genin lay. Almost by an act of fate, Naruto began to stir and awaken, as if he knew what was soon to pass.

And Naruto suddenly locked eyes with Itachi before his face fell to the ground. Itachi felt a pain in his heart. He was a murderer now. He had alienated himself from everything in his life, and everyone. Naruto, Sasuke…everyone who once knew him would see him as a monster for the rest of his life. Itachi, against his own will, bent down and grabbed Shisui's tunic and began to drag him toward Naruto. He knew the procedure that was about to occur; he had studied the correct jutsu and medical procedure of how to transplant a Sharingan. It wasn't going to be pretty.

When he reached Naruto, he dropped Shisui's body and crouched down in front of the boy, just in time for Naruto to look up again into his terrible eyes.

"Wh…Why?" Naruto managed to choke out, looking up at Itachi.

Itachi felt empty. His voice was even and unwavering. "Shisui was a test of my strength," he lied. There was no need to tell Naruto the painful truth. Naruto wasn't ready to know that the village he loved and swore to protect was corrupted to its roots. It would be better to make himself the enemy, to give Naruto a realistic goal in the future, a goal for him to seek and kill. "He had to die."

Itachi could see unfiltered fear course through Naruto's body. He tried to crawl away, but it looked like his body wouldn't let him. Tears began to pour out of his eyes and he began to gasp in terror. Itachi felt disgusted with himself.

"Don't worry about yourself for now, Naruto," he stated in his monotone voice, reading his thoughts. "You won't die tonight. You have an important role that you have to play out. But first…I must reveal something to you that has been kept secret for your entire life. It's related to your heritage."

* * *

_Inside Naruto's Subconscious _

Madara paced back and forth restlessly with the domain of Naruto's subconscious, in front of the giant cage holding the Kyuubi. He would occasionally snap his fingers, causing a small black flame to appear on the tip of his finger, but he would snuff it out in a matter of seconds before repeating the process.

"The time is nearly upon us, Lord Kyuubi!" he voiced aloud in his sinister, smooth manner. Behind the bars, the great fox rested his head on his forearms, ever uninterested in the topic. "Are you healing Naruto's eyes?"

The Kyuubi growled. "**The boy draws from my reserves whether he wants to or not.**"

Madara seemed unsure. "So the eyes will heal then?"

The fox exhaled, causing the water on the floor to rush past Madara, before turning his head to the side. "**The eyes will heal**."

Madara smiled, a dark grin, his crimson eyes showing true excitement. He let out a laugh of relieved tension. Itachi had indeed managed to kill his friend, but instead of transplanting his own eyes into Naruto like the deal had foretold, Itachi had instead chose to plant the eyes of his recently slain friend, Shisui. Madara was surprised that Itachi had the malice to do such an act, but he liked it nonetheless. Shisui's eyes were renowned; in the time that Madara had spent within Naruto this much was obvious. He had incredible genjutsu prowess, and though he chose not to excel in genjutsu, and whether he knew it or not, Shisui's eyes far surpassed Itachi's. This turned out quite excellent for Naruto, who was now the recipient of such incredible eyes.

And not only did Naruto receive powerful eyes, but the eyes perfectly healed! Transplanting Sharingan into non-Uchiha bodies wasn't an unknown act; it had been done before, by many enemy Clans and villages in the past. But the result was usually disastrous. The Sharingan was the ultimate form of Yin kekkei genkai, spiritual chakra, and to use it one needed to have an advanced form of that type of chakra. Otherwise, the Sharingan would drain the user's chakra significantly faster than a regular Uchiha, sometimes resulting in death. The user would already have to have a significantly large base of spiritual chakra, otherwise the transplant would mean nothing. Not only that, but the transplanted eye could never be deactivated, which caused many untimely deaths.

This wasn't the case for Naruto. The Kyuubi's incredible healing abilities, along with the Uzumaki Clan's own life force, allowed for the Sharingan to perfectly blend with Naruto, who had an incredible base of spiritual chakra. Just like the Kyuubi said, the 4th Hokage's seal slowly but surely was absorbing the fox's chakra, but Madara's chakra was being absorbed as well, which was the reason for Naruto's Uchiha-like spiritual chakra. Madara didn't have a doubt that Naruto would be able to activate the Sharingan at his own will because of this.

But that's not why Madara liked this transformation. He liked it because when he took over Naruto's body and used his Mangekyou Sharingan, Naruto wouldn't be rendered blind like last time. His eyes would be injured of course, but because of his healing powers and the fact that it was an Uchiha eye, Madara wouldn't have to hold back.

"It's been 12 years, Lord Kyuubi," Madara announced, turning to face the cage, "since I've truly been able to use these eyes of mine. And what better time to use it than to purge out the weak and pitiful Uchiha? My plans are just beginning to unfold!"

The Kyuubi eyed Madara with hate, but otherwise remained silent. "Naruto will be rendered in such a state of misery after tonight," Madara continued. "But the best part about it is that he'll be seeking the truth! And I will give it to him, and earn his trust! With his new eyes, Naruto will be sure to grow powerful! And with these eyes, I will use him to burn Konoha to the ground!"

And slowly, Madara began to fade out of the realm, preparing to take over Naruto's unguarded unconscious state of mind.

* * *

_Outside_

Itachi shuddered when the deed was done. He could tell that the transplant had worked though; immediately after he finished, Shisui's dark eyes suddenly turned to Naruto's blue hue, and through his Sharingan Itachi could tell the immense chakra that was surrounding the eyes, helping heal them.

He spent the next 10 minutes burying Shisui's body underneath a larger tree, tears running down his face the entire time. His own Mangekyou Sharingan had faded to his regular eyes, but he could still feel the immense power deep within him. The pain was still fresh too. He spent another five minutes sitting at the hand-made grave when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he saw Naruto standing behind him with arms crossed. But he didn't even need to ask to know that it wasn't actually Naruto; the chakra, the sinister and dark chakra that was radiating from the boy could actually be felt. When he looked into Naruto's blue eyes, they suddenly changed into a crimson Sharingan.

"You've done a great deed," Madara stated, his voiced overlapping with Naruto's, giving the boy a nearly demonic sound. "You have proved yourself ready for the massacre."

Itachi scoffed at the comment before turning back to the grave. A kunai was deeply embedded at the base of the tree trunk. It was the kunai that Itachi had used to kill Shisui and cut out his eyes. "I didn't choose to kill Shisui," he responded, causing Madara to lift an eyebrow in curiosity. Itachi continued. "Before Shisui died, he somehow managed to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan. The pain he felt must have been enough. And he used an incredible technique to control me…he forced me to kill him and give you his eyes instead of mine."

Madara's eyes widened. A smile slowly grew across Naruto's face. "Kotoamatsukami! One of the potential techniques that a Mangekyou can unlock or master! This…this power is incredible! My own eyes could never unlock this technique! The ability to completely submit someone to your will…"

Madara began to chuckle. This was turning out quite nicely.

"Have you healed your wounds?"

Itachi looked down toward his gut and nodded. Using mediocre healing jutsu, he had stopped the bleeding, closed up the skin and wrapped it up. It still hurt like crazy, but it would do for now.

Madara closed his eyes, deeply inhaled and looked up toward the full moon that illuminated the night sky. When he opened them, the Sharingan began to spin before turning into a Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi noticed that the Mangekyou was different than the one Shisui had unlocked…it was Madara's own Eternal Mangekyou being used through Naruto's body.

"Then it's time."

* * *

_Thirty Minutes Later_

Sasuke woke up with a groan. His head was throbbing, and what was worse was that he had no idea what was going on. Before he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was lying outside on the ground; he could feel the grass and dirt around him. He slowly began to remember…he and his team were out on their first C-rank mission! They were off to go and subdue a bandit uprising somewhere between Kumo and Konoha.

He sat up, rubbing his head, and looked around, sleepily opening his eyes. The first thing he noticed is that it was in the middle of the night; it was dark and the full moon shone brightly and clearly in the middle of the sky above him. Did he wake up in the night? That would be really annoying…he needed as much sleep as he could-

There was a blast! He remembered now. They were traveling together in the night, trying to reach town before it got too dark, and there was an explosion! He must've been knocked unconscious…

He looked around him, trying to see if his other teammates were alright. To his great surprise, all he found was Hinata lying somewhere off to his side. Naruto and Shisui were nowhere to be found. What could've happened? Why would Naruto and Shisui have left them? Was there a chance…where they kidnapped? Why wouldn't the enemy ninja take him and Hinata as well then? Why-

By the time he had stood up and began thinking about all of this, he picked out something terrible that he had failed to notice before. Blood was all over the ground around him. Specifically close to his side, the ground was still wet with blood. He gagged. What could've happened…Naruto had fallen right beside him before he was knocked unconscious…

A he noticed a trail of blood leading from the area next to him in a straight line. He slowly and fearfully walked alongside it, not knowing where it would lead him. Looking around, he noticed that the forest area looked like it had just held a battle. Kunai were implanted into trees and burn marks were all over the place. Sasuke swore to himself. He had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Whatever happened here wasn't good at all.

He stopped when he saw where the trail of blood ended. Similar to where he had started, there was an area damp with blood in the ground. This was recent…whose blood was it?

His heart nearly stopped when he saw a mound of dirt a little off to the side underneath a tree, by its trunk. A grave…He walked over to it, noticing a kunai embedded into the trunk above it. There was an engraving on the base of the tree above the grave.

_~Here lies Shisui Uchiha_

_Who Died For His Village_

_My Best Friend~_

Sasuke fell to his knees in shock. No…

* * *

_Uchiha Compound_

The Mangekyou Sharingan was an evolved form of the regular Uchiha's Sharingan. This much Itachi had known, but Madara had decided to start from the basics as he began explaining it to him on the way to the Uchiha Compound. Itachi found it strange that he was learning so much from what appeared to be Naruto…he knew that Madara was the one conscious, but to his eyes it was Naruto who was talking and explaining this mysterious subject to him, which gave him a weird feeling.

Naruto was the one who was going to be the most hurt from this massacre after all, more so than Sasuke. The Uchiha was both of their family, but Naruto would have to one day discover that his actual body was the one that made it possible for the massacre to take place. His own hands would be covered in Uchiha blood, like Itachi. And neither of them wanted to do it. At any point, Itachi wished that he could turn and run away, to tell the Hokage that he couldn't do it. To warn his father of what was to come. Perhaps the Uchiha could simply run away and hide in another village…

No, the Uchiha wouldn't do that. He had tried convincing his father that running and hiding would be the best option. The Uchiha wouldn't have to die, and Konoha wouldn't have to fall by the hands of an enemy village. But that would merely be avoiding the problem, his father had explained. The Uchiha would rid the village of its corruption or die trying, his father insisted. Little did he know that by die trying, they would be massacred without a fair chance.

And Itachi couldn't even tell his father now. His body was being forced to kill the Uchiha; Shisui's curse was driving him toward it. No matter what he tried to do, he would have to kill the Uchiha one way or another. Madara had laughed at this reality. Itachi was being forced to kill a Clan, but Madara had thought that it would be a great opportunity to learn how to use Amaterasu.

Itachi had unlocked Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. According to Madara, there were four known ways to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan, two evil ways and two pure ways. For each way of gaining the Mangekyou Sharingan, two general techniques could be unlocked, meaning that there were eight general techniques in total. The evil ways to unlock the Mangekyou weren't necessarily evil; they required great suffering and tremendous loss. But in order to force this feeling to become strong enough to evolve the Mangekyou, Uchiha would often kill people close to them . By Madara's time of learning all of this, they had narrowed it down to two specific ways, killing your best and closest friend being one of them.

"By killing your best friend and enduring a terrible suffering," Madara had explained, "you unlock the two techniques Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu, both which in turn cause terrible suffering. I also used this technique to unlock the Mangekyou…however, my brother, Izuna Uchiha, used the other evil way to unlock his. We decided on this because together, he and I would balance out and become incredibly powerful, having four Mangekyou techniques between the two of us."

"What did you brother do?" Itachi asked, almost scared to hear the answer.

Madara chuckled sinisterly. "He made an incredible sacrifice for the Uchiha Clan…he killed his only son."

Itachi was horrified and sickened. "It was a sacrifice needed in order to make the Uchiha Clan great," Madara noted. "Because of my brother's and my own suffering, we were able to make our Clan just as powerful as Senju, led by the two Senju brothers. My brother, since his suffering was greater than mine, unlocked a more powerful and miserable set of techniques. They are similar to your techniques; one requires eye contact while the other destroys whatever the eye sees. The first technique, _Kizu_, can cut through and pierce any armor, while the other one, _Kutsuu_, upon eye contact makes a person go through the most pain and agony as humanly possible until their death.

"And when I took my brother's eyes for my own and unlocked the Eternal Mangekyou, I received his two eye techniques along with my own. My eyes hold the four basic Mangekyou techniques of destruction and pain, making me the ultimate Uchiha warrior. Now, it is possible for any pair of eyes to unlock any technique, but it would be like trying to master water type techniques if your original chakra nature was only earth.

"Aside from the original eight, there are several Mangekyou techniques that any user can learn and master, though I am one of the only ones in the Uchiha's history to do so. You can discover those for yourself when you look upon the Uchiha Tablet in our secret meeting room with a Mangekyou Sharingan activated."

Itachi wanted to ask more but he felt his throat close tight and anxiety sweep over him as Konoha began to come into view. This was really happening. He was actually going to commit cold blooded murder tonight.

When they reached the village gates, the guards let them in without a problem, as both Itachi and Naruto were known Konoha ninja, and when they passed through the many ancient seals protecting Konoha it proved that genjutsu wasn't concealing them. They headed directly to the Uchiha compound, using shunshins, and jumping rooftop to rooftop. They made it there in no time.

The moon was held high over the late night sky. Itachi could almost feel an evil sitting in the air.

There was little strategic battle plan. Madara told Itachi that he would make sure that no one could escape, and that he would join Itachi in battle. That, and that Itachi had to use Tsukuyomi on the guard at the gates of the Uchiha Clan.

"Itachi-san," the guard nodded toward Itachi when they had approached the gates. He nodded toward Naruto as well. "Naruto-san."

Forcing an incredible amount of chakra into his eyes, Itachi's Sharingan quickly changed into the Mangekyou Sharingan. When the guard turned back to look at Itachi again in curiosity for standing still, his eyes widened in fear and shock. It was too late though.

"_Tsukuyomi_," Itachi muttered under his breath, activating the jutsu with his left eye.

As soon as he started the technique, the world around him stopped. Itachi had to hold back a gasp, feeling a little shocked from how much chakra the technique had forced out of him. But the results were incredible. This was his reality. He could do anything for as long as held the jutsu!

"Itachi-san," the guard called out again, worry evident in his voice. He was oblivious to the fact that he was currently under one of the most powerful genjutsu in the world, as his Sharingan wasn't activated. "Your eyes…what type of Sharingan is that?!"

Itachi wanted to finish this quickly. Most every type of Mangekyou Sharingan unlocked a technique that required eye contact, which would allow the user ultimate control of a person's mind in a certain fashion. Madara had told him that Shisui's Kotoamatsukami, upon eye contact, allowed the user to enter a person's brain and extract any information that he desired, as well as place his own thoughts and ideas in their as well. Shisui had entered Itachi's brain and permanently "rewired" him with the order to kill him and the Uchiha Clan. Madara's Kutsuu, upon eye contact, allowed him to control the person's brain and activate every possible pain receptor, forcing the recipient to experience the most excruciating pain ever.

Itachi's Tsukuyomi, on the other hand, allowed him to seize control of another person's brain and control their entire reality for as long as the technique endured. And since the brain is the controls the body, and the Mangekyou controlled the brain, if the brain was forced to think that the body died, it would shut off the central nervous system; the autonomic nervous system. If the brain was convinced that it was dead, it would no longer make the heart beat.

In other words, all Itachi had to do was kill the guard in this generated reality of his, and the man's brain would shut off. Madara told him to use this technique with caution against Sharingan users. The Sharingan would be able to identify the genjutsu, and in doing so, the brain would understand that the body wasn't actually dying. The recipient would still feel the pain of everything, and at a certain point that pain would be enough to make the brain shut down, but that could take hours, and incredible amounts of chakra on Itachi's part. But that meant for non-Sharingan users, Itachi could simply look into their eyes, trap them in his controlled reality, freeze their body, throw a kunai into their chest, and their brains would die. But in the real world, it would look like Itachi simply stared the man to death.

People in nightmares often die, and depending on the dream, they usually aren't aware that it's a nightmare. But because dreams are controlled by the brain, the brain knows that the person is simply asleep, even though the person's conscious isn't aware. But when the Mangekyou, or Tsukuyomi, controls the person's brain, the brain knows that the body isn't asleep and the Sharingan forces it to die. If the brain literally feels that person's head has been cut off, it will feel disconnected to the heart, and make the person's heart stop beating.

Itachi shuddered at how powerful the technique was. All he had to do was look at someone, and they would die. Even if they had a Sharingan, or some other doujutsu that made them realize that they were trapped in a genjutsu, after a certain amount of torture, they would break.

Therefore, when Itachi threw a kunai into the head of the guard within Tsukuyomi, the guard was unable to dodge it, and fell down seemingly dead. When Itachi released the technique, he watched in interest as the guard fell to the ground dead in an identical fashion. Unless someone was to immediately push an incredible amount of chakra into the guard to disrupt his genjutsu on guard's mind, he would die within several minutes from lack of oxygen to the brain.

Itachi was brought out of his trance when Madara began to chuckle next to him. "That was well done, for you first attempt," he complimented, walking over and feeling the guard's nonexistent pulse. "It took you about ten seconds, though. Don't underestimate the possibility of controlling another person's reality. You can control everything that the brain perceives…even time itself. When you have Tsukuyomi mastered, you'll be able to make a second in the real world seem like a week in your controlled world.

"Now, two Uchiha have fallen tonight. It's time to finish off the rest."

Together, Itachi and Madara walked into the compound. The first main street was empty; most everyone was in bed asleep at this point. There were most likely a couple of small shops within the Compound that were still open, but if they played their cards right, they might be able to kill off everyone in their sleep before they even had a chance to-

"No!" Madara exclaimed, a smile growing on his face having read Itachi's thoughts. "The Uchiha are a proud race of warriors. We will let them die in battle. They at least deserve the chance to fight…they won't, however, get the chance to run away."

Saying that, Madara bent down before leaping up high in the air in a chakra enhanced jump. When he was able to see the entire compound underneath him, he clapped his hands together, and in a loud, booming, chakra enhanced voice loud enough for the entire compound to hear, he shouted out,

"_Amaterasu!_"

Immediately, a ring of black fire erupted around the entire compound, circling all of it. The flames rose up high in the air, trapping the Clan within its searing ring of death.

When he landed, Madara fell to one knee, heavily breathing. He took a moment to himself before he was able to stand up again. "The flames will catch on to anyone who tries to escape," he explained to Itachi, "No matter how high they jump. I'm able to manipulate my Amaterasu in a way that has taken me years to master. Now, the time has come to bring revenge upon this deserving, pitiful Clan. Let me see how weak the Uchiha have gotten. We most likely have thirty minutes until the Anbu arrives at the scene. Make haste. Meet me at…Naruto's house when you've killed the last."

* * *

_Forest_

"Wake up! Hinata, wake up!"

Hinata slowly came to, her vision focusing on the strange image of Sasuke. She felt herself being slightly shaken by him…her head hurt…what was going on? What had happened?

"We need to get back to Konoha!" Sasuke continued to blur and focus in her vision until she was finally fully conscious, aware that she was lying on the ground and a tearful Sasuke was holding her. Get back to Konoha? Why? She was on a mission with Naruto-kun and Shisui-sensei and…

Suddenly, a flood of memories came washing in as she finally remembered what had happened. The explosion had knocked her entire team out! She quickly sat up past Sasuke and looked around…Naruto and Shisui were nowhere to be seen. Blood was soaking into the ground close to where they were sitting. She turned to Sasuke with fear in her eyes.

"It's bad," Sasuke spoke out before she could ask anything. Tears began to fill Hinata's eyes as she wondered what 'bad' actually meant. "We need to get back to Konoha…we're not safe here. And we need to figure out exactly what happened….Shisui is dead, and I have no idea where Naruto is."

Hinata felt her breath taken away from her. Shisui was dead…Naruto was missing…

Sasuke pointed over to the grave where Shisui's body was resting. "And what confuses me even more," he continued, his own voice low and dangerous, "Is that Itachi was here. From what I can tell from the writing's on Shisui's grave, he was the one who buried Shisui.

"We need to go back to Konoha," Sasuke continued. "We have to tell the Hokage…we have to know what happened!"

* * *

_Uchiha Compound, Later_

"Get him! Kill the traitor!"

It was useless. They were powerless before him. Before gaining his Mangekyou, he was already the strongest Uchiha in the entire Clan, him and Shisui, but now with his newly gained power, they all fell like children before him.

The Military Police had been divided, swarming both him and Naruto at different parts of the Compound. As the Uchiha was a military ninja Clan, nearly every single member knew how to fight. Killing them wasn't the problem; having to endure killing all of them was. Luckily, Madara was able to help him with that, utilizing his Eternal Eye.

Three Uchiha Jonin charged at him, but before they could even near him, they burst into his black flames, falling on the ground and disintegrating at the spot. He jumped backward to avoid a kunai that flew at him from his right, retaliating with lightning quick kunai of his own, all embedding themselves in the store-owner who had tried to catch him off guard.

Flying through his own hand seals, he held up the fire seal, shouting, "_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!_" A fireball the size of a small house was sent down the street, taking out any Uchiha in its way before colliding with a building, causing a huge explosion.

Suddenly, he felt a vicious wave of chakra flood over him, forcing him to look off to the side. Towering in the air was a colossal skeletal figure shrouded in crimson chakra. Fire attacks bounced off of it like nothing, and with a wave of its arm, it could destroy and entire set of houses. Itachi shuddered. It had to be one of Madara's Mangekyou Techniques!

Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the several ninja preparing to attack him. They didn't have time to spare; the Anbu would be sure to come soon to investigate the flames that were surrounding the Uchiha Compound.

Finally, there was only a single Uchiha standing left in the street with his arms crossed. Itachi narrowed his eyes in annoyance, wondering how he had avoided his fireball. The man seemed to be somewhat older than Itachi, with spiky Uchiha hair, those his grew out a little more than average. The man was wearing a strange mask, but Itachi could sense that his crimson Sharingan was activated, so he didn't want to waste chakra using Tsukuyomi on the man. "_Amaterasu!_"

Within a second, the man burst into black flames. Itachi turned away and began walking toward the nearest home on his right. It was his uncle's house…he felt obligated to end the man's life face to face if possible. But then again at this point, fifteen minutes into the massacre, most houses were empty and the Uchiha were all out in the street fighting. Itachi had yet to see his uncle, so unless Madara had killed him, there was a chance he was still inside.

He opened the sliding door into house, and after quickly scanning through, he sighed, realizing that his uncle wasn't there. Adrenaline was still pumping through Itachi's body. He didn't have time for this anyway. He quickly walked out of the house, and was getting ready to jump forward and head to the next street when something strange caught the corner of his eye…

The masked man who he had used Amaterasu on was still standing in the same spot, with his arms crossed. He glared at Itachi with apparent menace. Itachi was shocked…how had he survived the attack? With his Sharingan activated, he had known that the man wasn't a clone or a substitution! But before he could attack again, the man shouted out himself:

"Who are you, and why are you attacking the Uchiha Clan? And who's your associate?"

Itachi regained his composure, masking his disguise, and was about to answer when he noticed something strange. He was Itachi Uchiha; the most renowned member of the entire Clan…how was it possible that this Uchiha didn't know of him?

"My name is Itachi," he responded. "And I am destroying the Uchiha Clan as a test of my strength, along with none other than Madara Uchiha."

The man seemed put off. After a moment, he started grinning uncontrollably before laughing. Itachi wasn't expecting this reaction, but he didn't waste time waiting for the man to finish. Narrowing his eyes down on the man once more, he focused his chakra and shouted out,

"_Amaterasu!_"

The laughing Uchiha burst into black flame once more, causing Itachi to sigh in relief. Instead of immediately leaving, he decided to stay and watch just to make sure that-

"What an incredible homecoming this is," a voice sounded from behind him. Itachi's eyes widened as the realization hit him; the man was no longer burning in front of him, but instead he had appeared directly behind him at a speed so fast that Itachi's Sharingan couldn't even catch it! But…how? Amaterasu had definitely struck him, and there was no way to escape it!

Before he had time to react, the man grabbed Itachi's shoulder. And just like that, the world seemed to disappear in a swirling motion until everything was total darkness.

* * *

_Uchiha Compound – Shisui's House_

Itachi suddenly felt gravity return to his world, along with sound and light, as he fell on what felt like a wooden floor, gasping for breath. When he snapped his head up, he saw Naruto sitting crossed-legged on the ground, having a conversation with the spiky-haired Uchiha who had been lit on fire with Amaterasu, but incredibly didn't die.

What was going on?

"Who…who are you?" Itachi spoke out, earning him the attention of both Naruto and the unknown man. However, when the spiky haired man turned to look at him, Itachi noticed the strange qualities of the mask the man was wearing. It had a spiral pattern, with only a single eye-hole…and it was bright orange.

"This man was once a disciple of mine," Madara answered, his voice mixed with Naruto's, still in control. "Before of course, the damned 4th Hokage sealed me away into this brat. How old are you now?"

The masked man scratched his head in a dramatic fashion. "Hm…let's see here. I think I'm 26! And you say that Itachi here is only 17 years old, almost 18…so that makes sense why I don't know him. He was what…3 years old when I left Konoha? Damn, that makes me feel old. I certainly don't feel old, though!"

Madara scoffed. "You certainly don't act old, either. Why did you come to Konoha? I thought that you were going around the world, searching for…_it_."

Itachi, standing up from the ground behind both the man and Madara, tried to wrap his brain on what was going on. They were supposed to be in the middle of a massacre!

"I _did _find it," the man responded. He pulled up the left sleeve of his black robes and showed Madara his arm. From Itachi's angle, he had no idea exactly what it was that he was showing Madara, but it was apparently significant enough to make Madara look like he had just seen a ghost. "I've been spending some years in Kiri, reading through the Mizukage's secret library, trying to find it. I was eventually discovered though. I had to end up killing the Mizukage and most of the Seven Swordsmen, but luckily I had found it by then. I've been honing my skills, traveling the world, but I decided that I would stop by Konoha and say hello to my old buddies here…but guess what? Little Itachi over there ruined my homecoming by killing off my entire Clan!"

Madara seemed to care less about anything the man had said after he showed him his arm. "Tobi," he commanded his voice low and dangerous. "Tell me. How strong are you?"

'Tobi', which was apparently the man's name, put his hand to his chin and appeared to think hard about the question. He eventually smiled and said, "Almost stronger than you were."

"Wait!" Itachi finally intervened, trying to better grasp the situation. "Is the massacre over?"

Madara nodded. "Everyone is dead...except for your parents. We've left them alive for you. Hurry…my flames are no longer surrounding the village, so the Anbu could arrive any minute."

Itachi caught his breath. Madara nodded at him, and without further notice, he gracefully swept out of the room, off for his final kill.

As soon as he had left, Tobi sat down in front of Madara, looking at him behind his orange mask. Madara didn't need to see his face to tell that Tobi had suddenly become serious. The boy, or rather, he was man now, seemed to have some sort of strangely controlled bipolar disorder. Normally, he was happy and goofy, but after _that_ incident way back then, he seemed to switch back and forth between a dark, solemn temperament and his normal goofy one.

"In seriousness," Tobi spoke out, his voice seemingly lower than it just was, "I came here tonight to slaughter the Uchiha Clan and seize my revenge for the pain they once caused me…and to pay an old friend of mine a visit."

Madara's eyes narrowed. He had no doubt that Tobi was strong enough to follow through with his claim. "So now that you have power," he thought aloud, "you're going to go around and kill all of those who caused you pain? I hope I'm not on your list."

The room was tense. Madara's fingers flexed while his hands rested upon his lap. At any second, it seemed as if the entire house could explode within black flame. "No," Tobi responded, diffusing the tension, though his voice was still dark. "You are still my teacher, and I still owe you my debt. I came here to Konoha to find you as well. I had heard that the Fourth Hokage had defeated both you and Lord Kyuubi, but I didn't truly believe it. I-"

"I wasn't _defeated_ by the Hokage," Madara interrupted, his own voice still low and dangerous. "Minato Namikaze can't compare to the Hashirama. He used kinjutsu, no…fuinjutsu." He tapped Naruto's stomach to provide emphasis.

Tobi chuckled at that. "I too met with the 4th Hokage. And though I have never fought Hashirama myself, I'd argue that Minato was the strongest Hokage. He was faster than me. It seems no matter how powerful you become, no matter how strong your ninjutsu or genjutsu are there is always some sort of fuinjutsu that can be used to defeat you."

"Such is the way of the ninja," Madara agreed. "It's always been that way, since the gods blessed both the Sage and his brother with equal but different power. And you were still but a student when you faced Minato."

The two remained silent for a moment. Tobi finally asked a question that had been bothering him for some time now. "I don't understand." he thought aloud for Madara to answer. "I met the Amekage, the leader of this "Akatsuki", and he has the Rinnegan. How did he awaken such a power? How could anyone awaken such a power who isn't related to the Uchiha or Senju?"

Madara nodded, that having been a question he had been looking for the answer to himself. "I didn't know myself before I was sealed within this child," he responded. "But then I actually met him once, within Naruto's subconscious. He confirmed that he was the child of that infamous couple. You wouldn't know about it since the Senju massacre happened just before you were born. To sum it up, the Amekage is the child of an Uchiha woman who ran away from Konoha to Ame."

"Why did she run away?" Tobi asked.

"Her life was completely at risk. She had fallen in love with a Senju, and unbeknownst to both Clans, she married him in secret and eventually became pregnant. When they could hide their secret no longer, the Clans decided that both of the two should be put to death for clearly disobeying their own rules. The village could do nothing about it, as the village was formed by those the Senju and Uchiha and many others, and the village council had agreed to allow each ninja clan to maintain their own set of laws in order for the village to borrow their ninja for their own military.

"The council, especially Danzo, was genius in what they played. As you know, it is in the hearts of each villages own council to eradicate kekkei genkai from the world, and our own council was going to start with the Senju. Using this situation for their benefits, they managed to convince the Senju male to slaughter the entire Senju Clan, promising him and his wife safety, as well as their child. They promised that the two would be able to leave the village and live together in peace. However, as soon as he had killed his Clan, Danzo had him killed. It was a perfect cover up; the rest of the village believed that the Senju prodigy had killed off the Clan in anger and in order to save himself, but his wife knew the truth, and so Danzo was going to kill her next.

"She ran as far away from the village as possible, but Danzo hunted her down and eventually killed her. I had thought that was the end of that tale, but apparently she had managed to give birth to her child in Ame. No one knew of the child's existence, not even me."

Tobi was astonished. He tapped the wooden floor beneath him slowly, trying to digest this new information. "So what you read of the Uchiha tablet is true then? In order to achieve the Rinnegan and become like the Sage, you have to combine the kekkei genkai of the Uchiha and the Senju?"

Madara nodded, a smirk on his face. "That's correct. It appears to be the last work of the Sage and his brother. As the tablet told us, the Sage had two children before his brother had distributed kekkei genkai throughout the land. He couldn't choose which son to give all of his power to, and since they both hated each other, he had his brother split his power into two. To one son he gave his ultimate spiritual chakra, and to the other, his ultimate physical chakra. Senju and Uchiha; they hated each other still, but their powers were balanced and so they were unable to kill each other. It seemed as if no one would ever have the Sage's power again…"

Tobi leaned forward, putting the pieces together. "So when the tablet told us that '_Only when my sons can live peace and harmony will my power be awakened._', it meant that…"

Madara nodded, finishing for him. "Yes…the Sage planned that the Rinnegan would be awakened when his children, Senju and Uchiha, and their descendants ended their hatred and found peace. Or rather, when they came together again, and a Senju was able to marry and have children with an Uchiha. That's why I was unable to unlock the Rinnegan by simply stealing Hashirama's DNA…the Rinnegan had already been awakened in the Akatsuki leader. I didn't understand what that meant until the Amekage confirmed that his parents were both Senju and Uchiha. Through their marriage, though they were cursed and killed for it, they were able to represent the Uchiha and Senju loving each other again, and through their child, the Sage was reborn."

Tobi dropped his head, still absorbing it all. He smiled behind his mask, appreciating the genius of the Sage, but especially his brother, the Uzumaki patriarch, who had been given the power of fuinjutsu, and been given the language of chakra, able to give power to all or take it away. It was he, the tablet described, who designed how chakra should work, and how kekkei genkai was passed on from generation to generation. But a painful truth was left…

"What are you going to do about the Amekage then?"

Madara smiled, excited to share his plan with someone. "I will kill him. Or rather, Naruto here will kill him for me. This boy is the perfect vessel for me to be trapped in…he is an Uzumaki, like the Sage! Not only that, but through the work of the 4th Hokage, he has managed to absorb my spiritual chakra, my kekkei genkai, into his own! If he were to acquire Senju DNA like I once did, and kill the Amekage, he would be like a combination of the Sage and his brother!"

Tobi wasn't completely sure he knew what this meant. Suddenly, it dawned on him. "Are you thinking…that if Naruto were to obtain this power, that you would be able to use him for the Moon's Eye?"

"Yes. And if worse comes to worse, I'll be able to use the Rinnegan's power through Naruto to destroy the seal containing me."

* * *

_Elsewhere_

"So you've double crossed us," Fugaku calmly stated, sitting down on the ground with his wife, tears in both of their eyes.

Itachi felt his heart rise to his throat. This was it, the moment he had been dreading for the most. He was going to have to kill his own parents. He didn't want to…

_Kill the Uchiha Clan._

Shisui's command rung clear in his head, forcing his body to act. No matter what he tried to do, he would have to kill his parents.

"Father…mother…I…" he tried to begin, slowly walking toward them. He didn't know where to begin. He and his father had many difficulties in these past few months, but deep down, Itachi knew that he still loved his parents. He knew that what they were going to do, the coup, was an honorable decision. He just didn't know how to explain to them that-

"We know, Itachi," his mother interrupted him, somehow managing to smile lovingly at him. Itachi's eyes widened with initial shock, but then with anger. How could they know what he had to go through? How could they know that the lives of thousands rested on his shoulders, that either no matter what decision he made, he would be responsible for so many deaths? How could they know what it felt like to kill your own best friend, to awaken such an incredible power and have to use it on everyone you grew up with? How could they-

"Don't hesitate, Itachi," his father continued for his mother, seeing the turmoil in Itachi's eyes. "We knew that this could happen…this is the path that you have chosen. Today, the Uchiha Clan has fallen, and the corruption of Konoha will live on. You have caused this, no matter what you can say to justify it. Our pain, though, will only last an instant, while you will live your life in pain."

Tears began to pour from Itachi's eyes as he continued to near his parents, his body overwhelmed with guilt and sadness. "Itachi, promise me one thing," his father finally said when Itachi stood in front of him, unsheathing his katana. "Promise me that you will take care of Sasuke...and Naruto. Your brothers."

Itachi's hand shakily held the blade up and pointed it toward his father. His own vision was blurry with tears, the image of his kneeling father and mother was trembling before him. "…I will," he managed to reply.

He looked back and forth between his parents one final time. His mother was silently crying as well, though she was able to sit still with a smile on her face. "Itachi…you may think differently than us," his mother sweetly said to him, "but as your parents, we're still proud of you. You've always had a gentle soul…"

Itachi let out a choked sob, still trying his best to hold back his blade. This had to be done. For Shisui…for the protection of Konoha…Finally, he was no longer able to hold back, and Shisui's will was carried out through him.

* * *

_Uchiha Compound_

The second the Uchiha compound came into view, Sasuke could tell that something was amiss. He could actually feel an evil sitting in the night air. Something was wrong; everything was too quiet. Sure, it may be in the dead of night, but as he approached the compound, there was no sound at all! Surely there'd be people over at a late night bar or anything! Another thing he noticed was that the compound seemed completely dark. He couldn't spot any lights from any of the buildings as he quickly walked up to it.

After gathering their bearings, he and Hinata had quickly returned to Konoha at the fastest pace that they could both muster. When they had arrived at the village, Hinata stayed behind to tell the guard what had happened; Shisui was dead and Naruto was missing. From there, the gate guard and Hinata would either go to the Hokage or to the Anbu. Sasuke felt something strange twist in his stomach as he realized again that Shisui had been killed in their ambush. Adrenaline was pumping through his body as he tried to figure out what was going on, which was replacing sadness. He knew that the moment he stopped moving at sat down to absorb what had happened that he would probably break down. He had never experienced the death of someone close to him before…the thought of never seeing Shisui again…

He shook his head. Before he allowed himself to worry about Shisui, he had to make sure that Naruto was alright. Perhaps Naruto had woken before them and tried to wake them without success…maybe he had already headed back to the village. The village guard had said that he had just swapped duties with the last guard and that he didn't know if Naruto had returned…and that also wouldn't answer why his brother had somehow been at the ambush. Everything seemed so confusing to him that…

Sasuke froze when he finally reached the gates of the Uchiha Compound. Where normally, a guard would always be posted, he saw a man slumped against the wall, undoubtedly dead. His heart seemed to stop for a moment as his eyes moved from the dead man to the main street of the Uchiha Compound.

Death was everywhere. Buildings and homes were destroyed and in flames. People lay out in the street dead, blood covered both the ground and the walls.

He slowly walked into the compound, absorbing all the death around him in silent horror. His walk gradually turned into a jog, which eventually became a sprint. He ran through the streets of the compound, shouting out desperately for help, even though deep down inside he knew that there wasn't going to be any. Entire houses were destroyed, others seemed untouched, but the result was the same. Everyone lay asleep, permanently quiet.

He hadn't known where he was running, but it didn't take long before he ended up in front of his own house. He didn't know why, but he felt like the answer was waiting for him within. His parents still had to be alive…Itachi still had to be alive…Naruto still had to be alive. Tears began to stream down his cheeks as he shook his head and ran into his house. He was afraid to find out what was on the other side, but he had to be brave. He had to face it…

And what he saw changed his life forever. In the first main room of his house, his two parents lay dead on the ground next to each other in a pool of blood, still slowly growing. "Mother…father…" he slowly whispered in horror, as if they would be able to hear him and answer. But he knew they wouldn't. They would never answer his calls again. Sasuke had been orphaned.

His shaking eyes slowly went up to the figure that was standing over the bodies of his parents. Itachi Uchiha stood before him in full Anbu armor aside from his mask, his crimson eyes sadly staring off into the distance. A slight spark of hope arose within Sasuke for the first time that night. Whoever had killed Shisui…whoever had killed his Clan, and his parents…they weren't strong enough to kill his brother. He wasn't alone! Itachi would have all the answers!

"Nii-san," Sasuke slowly called out to his brother, his voice full of sadness and desperation, pleading for help. "Mother and father…what…"

Just as quickly as Sasuke's spark of hope ignited, it was quickly and cruelly extinguished. Itachi, in a blur of movement, hurled a kunai at Sasuke so fast that he didn't even have to time blink. He might not even have noticed it, if it weren't for the thud in the wood behind him, and the gash which suddenly opened up in his shoulders.

Sasuke grasped his shoulder in both shock and pain. Suddenly, his eyes caught on to something that he had failed to notice before; Itachi was holding a katana that was dripping with fresh blood, while standing over his parents' recently killed bodies. His eyes widened in horror. No…it couldn't be…

"You're a fool, little brother," Itachi coldly spoke out to him, walking over to him slowly, stepping over their parents.

"Itachi!" Sasuke finally managed to shout out to him when his voice came back to him. "What…what happened here?! What did you do?"

The ex-Anbu Captain stopped when he stood in front of his brother. "If you wish to know, then I will show you."

Sasuke didn't have to time ask what Itachi had meant. Suddenly, Itachi's eyes changed from the Sharingan's regular crimson to something darker, something terrible…

"_Tsukuyomi_!"

Immediately, Sasuke fell to his knees, screaming in pain, clutching his hands over his eyes and his forehead. Itachi couldn't help but flinch at the sight. Though only a second had passed in the real world, he knew that Sasuke had just experienced all of the killing Itachi had just committed; even more. Itachi made sure that in his illusion he didn't reveal Naruto being controlled by Madara. Sasuke continued to sob in pain on the ground, holding his eyes shut. Eventually, Itachi couldn't take the sight in anymore, and he swiftly walked past Sasuke and out of the house. He had to leave the village. The job was done; his parents, the last Uchiha, had been killed. And Sasuke had seen Itachi do it, through Tsukuyomi. Itachi would become the villain, hated by the village, hated by-

Hearing noise behind him, Itachi turned around to see Sasuke stumbling out of the house, still one hand clutching his eye in obvious pain. Itachi might have been surprised that Sasuke was still conscious and able to walk after experienced the Mangekyou, but what took all of his attention was that the eye left uncovered by his hand was glowing a deep crimson. The Sharingan.

"I'm…I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke screamed out at him, staggering toward Itachi. He stumbled on the ground before he could reach Itachi in the street. "You'll pay for what you've done!"

Itachi slowly walked forward until he was standing over Sasuke, still on his hands and knees, and he crouched down himself so that he was at eye level with his brother. Instead of the pain and fear that he had seen inside the house, Itachi could see hatred and determination through Sasuke's undeveloped Sharingan. "Then grow stronger," Itachi simply told him, his voice quiet and low. "Grow stronger if you wish to kill me. Face me when your eyes have become as powerful as mine…avenge the Uchiha. And live. Flee, run away, whatever you must do to survive! Cling to your life. Goodbye, brother."

The last thing Sasuke could see or feel before blacking out was the tears that were falling from Itachi's face before he poked him lightly on the forehead.

* * *

_Later_

"So what do you plan to do now? The Uchiha have been eradicated, and the village is likely to be on lockdown soon. I can feel the Anbu coming as well."

The masked Uchiha stood up from the ground in front of Naruto, brushing his clothes off. He snapped his fingers, and a small, dark vortex appeared in the air for half a second, allowing a robe to materialize in the air. He grabbed it before it could fall to the ground, and he threw it around himself. "I'm going to keep an eye on Akatsuki for now," he replied. He rolled his right shoulder and rubbed his right arm, as if trying to get the blood flowing into it. "The Amekage grows stronger by the day, and his ninja force already has enough power to take over the world."

At this, Madara raised his eyebrows through Naruto's body. "Explain."

"Akatsuki is a uniquely composed military village. Aside from the growing numbers of runaway ninja, he has nine Captains directly underneath him, all who are S-ranked and deadly. As of now I can defeat the Amekage; he hasn't mastered the Rinnegan, but I wouldn't be able to fight him along with his Captains. I need to monitor their actions and find out if they are going to interfere with ours. The Moons Eye plan was originally your idea, Madara, and I intend to see it through."

Madara finally stood up as well. They could hear screaming and shouting going on outside; the Anbu had finally arrived at the scene. "Very well. I'm glad to see that you are still loyal to our cause…Obito."

The masked man visibly tensed upon hearing the name, before he relaxed and snapped his fingers again, causing another small vortex to appear in front of him. "That's not my name…not anymore."

And with that, the portal sucked him up, and he vanished from sight, leaving Madara alone in the room. Almost immediately, the door broke down, and suddenly he was surrounded by at least ten Anbu. Madara smiled to himself before he released control over Naruto. The day was over; the Uchiha had been massacred, and Naruto's true story had begun. Letting go of control of Naruto's body, he receded back into the boy's subconscious. The boy's eyes returned to a dark blue before they rolled to the back of his head when he fell down to the ground.

* * *

_End of Book 1_

A/N: This chapter is slightly shorter than usual, but I really wanted to finish it this weekend. As Madara said, this is where Naruto's story really begins. Sure, the Chunin Exams still are coming up, as well as other canon events, but Naruto has a Sharingan now, and starting next chapter he's going to know the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre. An appropriate place to end the Book. I had planned originally to go until the end of the Zabuza arc, but I decided this would be a better place.

Though this marks the end of the first book, I'm not changing stories. All the books are going to be under this story _Sinister Chakra_.

Here's that list of the people who reviewed the last chapter and motivated me to continue. I'd like to thank every reviewer who left a review for the story, even the flamers. Of course I like reading the good reviews more, but the flamers, while usually immature, can remind me that I'm human and that I make mistakes.

More importantly, I'd like to thank these people for allowing me to finally reach the 1000 review mark. When I first found fanfiction, especially Naruto fanfiction, it was my goal to write a Naruto story that could make to that mark. I used to be just a reader for some years, and I always wanted to be a part of that 1000 reviews club. I've put a lot of time and effort into this story, hours and hours, and it feels so good to have met a goal of mine.

As you know, I read each review at least twice, and the second time through I chose the best questions asked that I think will help readers with the story.

* * *

_Reviewers_

Leaf Ranger

miner249er

animekingmike***

Darkness-Over-Evil***

roboguy45

wong jowo

Pryde Kitty

lord Martiya

Draco Oblivion

LunarCatNinja

Dragonjek

PathofChaos

Slayer End***

IncandescentOne

Renegade

Deadzepplin

Litewarior

Hanzo of the Salamander 2.0

9TailedFoxBrat

DJMeyer

shugokage

jayley

bakapervert

Yami Kurushimi

BullC6

VLS

Bellanei

Inuyonas

Chewie Cookies

Crypton89***

Drakedruid

hiNAru Aburame

Ppsh***

Thomas

KainHeinz

TNTkitten

Riku Uzumaki

Luckylee the Ruckyree

beast keeper 9

Guest

Apimpnamedkyuubi

Dragon Man 180

SilentSinger948

TheMysticalFett

fanfictionfiend786

xXxLKxXx

Brady

ChaosRune ***

animeman12

KaOn KaI

Renegade

OoOXylionOoO

EmberEternal

Vegeta - Prince of Saiyans

Crystal shadow7***

Antoinette Castellan

Alec McDowell

QoB

Lord Kolos

Kmaster

bitshoptyler

RElarax

ElleLazarus

Zanzibar1

Just one randomgirl

XenotheWise135

maskan

DualX

Blackwolf

Yumetaka Kourui

Rock2161

DragonofGreed

Polki

Guest

narutopsykoz

devilsxgirl

Jamilykidz

Venomancer

Ndasuunye

King Lune

TheNightKitsune

zackfairfan

SpiderzCD

GoldenDragon14

Out of Pseudonyms

CMVreud

* * *

_FAQ_

Q: My question to you is what you will do with the revelation of the dragon/snake den that Kabuto has discovered?

A: _ I'm sure the actual canon has some deep plot they are going to unveil, but it was always in my plan that senjutsu can be learned through the different animal summons, and I have plans for that later on._

Q: With a sharingan will naruto be able to accsess all of Madara's skills and Eternal mangyeko Sharingan (so it does not damage his eysight) or will he have to awaken it like others?

A: _Now that Naruto has a Sharingan, he will be able to access all of Madara's powers, although only the same way he can access all of the Kyuubi's powers in canon. Which means whenever he's overtaken by anger, or whenever Madara allows him too. Other than that, he is going to have to unlock his own Mangekyou…I'll explain more in the future._

Q: Can we be expecting a Biju attack to suddenly become prevalent in the story within the next few chapters?

A: _The Biju won't become a part of the story until much later, just like in canon._

Q: Madara is sealed inside Naruto, but in your story is Tobi someone else or is it the Madara who was sealed inside Naruto?

A: _The Madara sealed within Naruto is the original Madara Uchiha. His background story in Sinister Chakra will be different than canon, as well as Tobi, who is a completely separate from Madara as you could tell from this chapter._

Q: Pretty sure Yondaime didn't have a bloodline in canon

A: _He probably didn't have a bloodline in canon…but as I explained in my story, a bloodline is any sort of advancement or superiority in chakra, physical or spiritual. Like Mei's chakra was advanced enough to be able to combine multiple elements. Minato's spiritual chakra was obviously powerful enough for him to be able to move around as quickly as he did…and I'm not talking about the Hiraishin. But again, I'll explain later when Naruto gets to that part in the story._

Q: Dont they (Kumo and Konoha ) have an alliance?

A: _Yes, they have a treaty that avoided a war, but like history has taught us, treaties can mean little as they are just pieces of paper, and Konoha can't be sure that Kumo won't invade them if the opportunity arises. _

Q: I like this very much. Are you committed to finishing it?

A: _This story is going to have an ending, don't worry about it. It may take me many years because of how busy I am with whatever life throws my way, but I completely plan on finishing it. In fact I've spent hours working out on the ending already. God willing, of course._

* * *

So check this out; starting off with this new book starting next chapter, I'm going to be changing my writing style a little bit. Each chapter will be in the POV of a single character. A bunch of reviews have stated that jumping around different views in a chapter can cause confusion, and I agree; without the use pictures like Kishimoto, it's a lot harder. Not only that, but in the beginning of the story, Kishimoto only stuck with Naruto.

So we'll see how that goes. I've given the baseline of the story in book one; I don't need to jump around person to person anymore in order to make sure you know what's going on. And now that Naruto has a Sharingan, the story is leading away from canon which will make the story interesting.

If I can think of anything else, I'll update the A/N later. Thanks so much for the reviewers, and a special thanks to Kyuubi123 for being my beta.

Peace,

williams5505


	15. Justice

About Tobi/Obito,

If you didn't know, I've planned for Tobi to be Obito for a very long time, ever since Tobi was introduced. So don't think the recently revelation has made me have to change my plot or anything. As for the specifics, I'll let Kishimoto do what he wants. I already have my Tobi/Obito character planned out, his past included, so the recent revelations shouldn't affect the story.

Also note that apart from my untimely death or something else tragic, God forbid, I plan on finishing this story. It may take a while with life in the way, but I have an ending planned and there's no way I can't write to that point. So don't worry about me abandoning this story.

Enjoy the first chapter of a new book. Post-massacre Naruto.

Sinister Chakra

Book 2: The Chunin Exams

Chapter 1: Justice

_Naruto's Subconscious_

* * *

When he finally regained consciousness, the first thing Naruto noticed was the wetness of the ground beneath him and the dim atmosphere. Standing up, he looked around, trying to get a better idea of where he was. The last thing he remembered…was Itachi. Itachi had killed Shisui, and he was going to kill him as well. And not only that…

"_The 4__th__ Hokage sealed the Kyuubi, and Madara Uchiha, into you. You house two of the most powerful beings inside of you right now Naruto, two of the most evil. And tonight, I ask that you let me borrow their power."_

He shuddered. Too much was going on for him to be able to think properly. He needed to sit down, breathe deeply, and try and-

"It's good to finally meet you in person, Naruto."

A familiar deep voice resonated throughout the entire chamber of whatever room he was currently in. He looked around apprehensively. The ceilings in this sewer like place were unusually high, similar to the sewers underneath Konoha. There seemed to be several giant hallways leading to unknown places, but from one hallway, Naruto could feel a sinister chakra oozing out, a powerful chakra. He felt as if running in the opposite direction was the smartest thing to do in this situation, but curiosity held him in place. Footsteps began to echo throughout the area, coming from the hallway in front of him. He could see the figure of a man with long, black hair slowly walking toward him. Even though he couldn't recognize facial features, he could see the dark crimson glow of the eyes of the man. And that voice…he could remember that voice.

Naruto knew who he was; he could feel it in the pit of his stomach, though he didn't know why. That man…with such an evil chakra, and such a powerful Sharingan…it had to be Madara Uchiha. And that meant…

"Welcome to the realm of your subconscious, the prison that has been holding me and the Kyuubi captive for the past 12 years. I feel honored to meet my host."

By the time Madara stood in front of him, Naruto felt like he could barely stand. The man towered over him, and was overflowing with menace. He took a step back with one thought…he had to get away from this man!

"I am the least of your worries, boy!" Madara coolly stated, his arms crossed. "I wouldn't kill you even if I could right now…if you die, I die. Remember that. The Kyuubi might be able to resurrect because of his incredible chakra and connection to the other Bijuu, but I would most certainly die."

Naruto stopped walking backwards, and stood up, confidence slightly returning to him. This…this was his subconscious. Madara…Madara was his prisoner! "You're evil, and you should be dead!" Naruto shouted out at the man, adrenalin and fear still flowing through his body and affecting his thoughts. "You tried to destroy Konoha! You killed my father! I should…I should kill myself and rid the world of you once and-"

"Silence, boy!" Madara stated calmly, though somehow the voice was amplified enough to make Naruto take another step back. "Didn't you just hear me? I might die if you kill yourself, but the Kyuubi would resurrect, probably just in time for your funeral service to feast on all the foolish people who showed up for it! And I didn't kill your father, your father sacrificed himself in order to stop me and save you! You'd be spitting on his legacy if you took your own life."

Madara clapped his hands together and two wooden chairs suddenly grew out of the ground behind Naruto and the dark ninja. "Take a seat. We have a lot do discuss."

Naruto slowly lowered himself into his chair. He didn't know whether or not he should let his guard down around this man, but still, so much was going through his head at the moment that he truly needed to sit down. This man, now sitting in front of him, was one of the most powerful ninja to ever exist, and infamous for being one of the most evil. He, and the legendary Kyuubi, were sealed away within him, in this realm of his subconscious. And Itachi had just killed Shisui…

"Sit up straight and listen carefully," Madara commanded once again, cutting straight to the point. "There's no easy way to tell you this, and I know that you're hardly a man, but you need to suck it up and take it. All of your family is dead now. The Uchiha Clan has been killed."

Naruto froze. His very breath was taken from him. He didn't know what to say. That was impossible…

"Don't doubt me for second either, or we're going to waste time," the ancient Uchiha continued. "You'll find that a lot of what I say may seem unbelievable, but I won't lie to you. I need you to trust me for now. You may have been unconscious, but I've been listening through your ears. The Uchiha are dead. You've been hospitalized for the better part of two weeks now, and when you wake up, you're going to be told that your Clan has been massacred by none other than Itachi Uchiha."

Naruto bolted up from his chair, tears already forming in his eyes. "No! Not Itachi…Itachi wouldn't…" A mental picture of Itachi flashed within Naruto's mind. He saw Itachi, who was like a brother to him, standing over the dead body of Shisui with a terrible look in his eyes. Blood dripped down from the kunai he was holding. Itachi had killed Shisui…and now Madara told him that he killed the rest of his Clan as well.

He slumped back into his chair, breathing rapidly. "My friends…Sasuke Uchiha and-"

"Yes, your friends are alive," Madara interrupted, though he spoke slowly as if it would help Naruto understand better. "And Itachi is alive as well. He fled from the crime scene before the Anbu could subdue him. He murdered all of the Uchiha in cold blood, excluding his younger brother, and you. Sasuke was in a coma for a week."

Suddenly, for the first time, Naruto felt the emotion of anger and hate begin to flow through him. How could Itachi do this? How could he betray them like that? Betray Konoha? He ruined everything!

Madara spoke up again, this time his voice deadly serious and low. "You were taken custody immediately after you received medical attention…the council initially blamed you for the Uchiha massacre, and you were to be put to death immediately upon your awakening. You were guarded by Anbu for a week in the hospital until Sasuke finally awoke. The boy, upon being questioned, revealed that it was Itachi who killed the Clan, and not you. All allegations against you were dropped for the time being, though obviously a large part of the village now hates your guts more than ever. The civilians all believe you, or rather, the Kyuubi within you to have killed the Uchiha. The ninja population is a little bit smarter; they realize that they would've been able to sense the Kyuubi at least. Regardless, if not for Sasuke, you would have been killed."

Madara clapped his hands together, as if to try and focus all of Naruto's attention on what he was about to say next. "Listen to me now, Naruto. What I am about to tell you is a secret that is going to change your petty little life, a secret so well kept that you will find yourself one of the few in the world who will know it. Itachi didn't kill the Uchiha out of some evil whim. No, he was forced to kill the Uchiha. Forced by none other than the Konoha council themselves."

Naruto's mouth slightly fell open, trying to comprehend what he had just heard. Literally moments ago, he had felt himself feeling an anger towards Itachi like none other, preparing himself to dedicate his life to avenging his Clan by killing Itachi. But what Madara had just said destroyed all of that feeling before it could even form.

"Yes, Itachi didn't have a choice in the matter," Madara continued, his face set in a deep frown. "Not a pleasant choice, at least. You and Sasuke didn't know this, but the Uchiha were planning a coup d'état against the council for a similar reason. They know how evil the council is, and they were planning on destroying it by any means. Someone like you or Sasuke wouldn't understand it…you both love Konoha, and it would have crushed you to know the evil that has rotten the village to its core. Fugaku decided, I'm guessing, that he would rather try and fix the problem and let you live in a better Konoha. Such an attack against the council however would have left Konoha in a defenseless state against enemy nations. Kumo and Iwa would have without a doubt taken the chance to attack Konoha, and thousands upon thousands would have died in the outcome. Itachi, then, was given a choice. He was to either allow the Uchiha to follow through with this attack and therefore begin the next Great War, or he could kill the Uchiha himself in order to save the village…and Sasuke and yourself. Danzo assured Itachi that if he chose against him, that both you and Itachi's little brother were to die. Itachi ended up choosing to save your life, and Sasuke's life, and the lives of the innocent in Konoha, and he killed the Uchiha."

Naruto was shaking. Tears ran down his face as he began to sob. Madara didn't stop here. "It was Shisui's last wish before Itachi killed him, to give you his eyes. Naruto, Shisui forced Itachi to plant his eyes within you, to save both Itachi from blindness, and saving his own eyes from falling into the wrong hands. Not only that, but he…forced…Itachi to go through with this plan before Itachi could change his mind. Itachi was a hero for what he did that fateful night. You may think of me as evil…I'm don't think that myself. I've known the evil of the councils around the villages for all of my life. Yes, Konoha isn't the only village that is rotted out from the core. Each village, each council, has a dream, an ambition; to rid the world of all kekkei genkai, and eventually, the ninja art. It's because of this that I tried to destroy Konoha all those years ago. It was my dream to rid the village of evil once and for all, and raise it from the ground up, a true ninja village, run by ninja. Instead, the corruption continues, and senseless death has been the result. And if it continues unchanged, more will continue to die. Don't think for a moment that our village will stop with just the Uchiha. The council won't stop until each main ninja Clan has been killed off. Just like with the Senju and the Uchiha."

What could Naruto do? How could he possible respond to something like that? The village he had grown up in…the village that he would give his life for if needed be…the village had killed his family. The village would kill other people's family. Could he…could he trust Madara?

Madara began to chuckle. "I understand that this is all a little much for you now. I understand that it's hard to trust me so soon. But now that you have a Sharingan, I'll be connected to you. I'll show you what must be done in order to exact justice. Yes, justice is what must be done, and by God's fate you have been chosen to enact it. Fate has led me to you. Where I have failed, you will succeed. Wake up now, Naruto. See for yourself that I do not lie to you. See for yourself the evil of the world around you. See for yourself that only in here, within yourself, can you be at peace, can you be separated from the lies and evil of the ninja world."

* * *

_Konoha Hospital_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to stare at the bland, white, slightly chipping ceiling that was above him. The first thing he noticed was how clear his vision was. He blinked twice, as if to clear from his eyes such clarity, as if he was imagining how beautiful everything looked to him. When he sat up, he looked around the rest of the room. He was on the bed in a hospital room, and by the looks of the needles poking into his arm that he had indeed been passed out for some time, since that was apparently how he had been fed. He ripped the needles out of himself with reckless abandon, not even flinching in the process. Throwing off the covers, he walked over to where a sink and a mirror was, and leaned over with both his hands on the counter, staring deep into the reflection.

He had to force himself not to gasp or flinch from what he saw. His eyes…they were a much darker shade of blue than he was positive they ever were. But that meant little, the sheer amount of pain and anger he saw in them was what made him want to flinch. He looked deep within his own eyes, and he saw such a pain that he couldn't help but allow a tear to form up and fall down his face. And then suddenly…he saw it. A flash…a mere glimpse…a spark of humor, a flicker of mischievousness. Something he was so used to seeing in the eyes of his brother, Shisui.

And he didn't have a doubt. These were not his eyes. They were his brother's.

He leaned over the sink for a minute or two to cry, not over one single thing, but simply because his emotions were overflowing and he needed to let them out before he exploded. He cried over the death of Shisui, and his family, and the truth that had just been confirmed from Madara. Madara hadn't lied to him…which meant that everything else he said was probably true.

Something else was different too. He could feel a power within his eyes. A power like which he had never felt before. It was like he could feel a chakra within himself that he had never discovered…it was a different feeling of chakra, far different than the usual, bold and powerful chakra he normally felt within himself. It had to be his spiritual chakra. According to what he had learned, doujutsu was the result of an enhanced form of spiritual chakra, and if he had Shisui's eyes, then no doubt were they connected with his spiritual chakra.

He tapped into that subtle power, and drew out from it. He could feel the source of the power, from his gut, flowing up to his eyes in large amounts. And suddenly, a threshold was hit, and Naruto immediately stopped the flow, scared of what might happen. Deeply breathing, he grabbed the counter tighter and stared into the mirror once more, looking into his own eyes. He did the same thing again, drawing from the power, but unlike the last time, when he felt himself hit the threshold, he took a deep breath and pushed past it, feeling confident in himself.

In an instant, the world around him changed. With a gasp, he saw the blue of his eyes swirl around and settle into a crimson red, and two black tomoe formed in each one of his eyes. The Sharingan…he could barely believe it. He actually had the Sharingan! He released all of the chakra flowing to his eyes, and just like that, his eyes faded back to dark blue, and the world lost some of the clarity that he had just experienced. His breathing was heavy and his heart was filled with excitement.

Suddenly, from around that same source of power he had felt before, he felt a consciousness within it, trying to connect with his mind. It felt strange, and he blocked it off with his chakra, not allowing it to reach his head. The feeling soon passed, but before he could prepare himself, it attacked again, reaching his mind and enveloping his own consciousness. Before he could fight it, he was shocked when felt another spirit, another consciousness, meld into his own.

"_Naruto, it's me_. _You can relax, I'm only trying to talk to you._"

Naruto did as he was told, and he relaxed, allowing the strange chakra source to connect with his consciousness. "What are you trying to do?" Naruto asked aloud with tension in his voice. "Are you trying to take over my body?"

The voice chuckled. _"No, you fool. This is how I've always communicated with you. You're only able to sense it now because of your developed spiritual chakra_…_and you don't have to speak aloud, I can hear your thoughts if you project them._"

Before Naruto could interrupt to ask a question, the voice continued. "_Due to this accursed seal, you've been slowly absorbing some of my unique, Uchiha spiritual chakra since birth. That's why the Sharingan was able to heal into you so nicely, and why you were able to activate it and deactivate it at will. In all other cases where a Sharingan has been transplanted into a non Uchiha, it would drain from what spiritual chakra you have until it killed you or it was covered. But your spiritual chakra is already like an Uchiha's because of me, but you've never been able to sense it or use it because your eyes weren't Uchiha. Now that you can feel it and use it, you'll be able to communicate with me at will, and vice versa, unless you choose to block me out like you almost did._

"_As you can tell though, your Sharingan isn't complete; you only have two tomoe. That's more than most Uchiha start with…even though you have Shisui's eyes, because they were healed into you and assimilated into your own chakra system, you're not able to access the fullness of Shisui's power yet since his spiritual chakra was greater than yours. With training, however, I plan to change that. And with your kage bunshin technique, it shouldn't take you as long as it took Shisui to get to his eye level._

"_Just know that there is a bridge between you and me now. I'll discuss more of this with you, but I believe you have a visitor now."_

Suddenly, he sensed a faint chakra presence behind him, and he turned to see what had caused the disturbance. To his surprise, he saw a man crouching on the ledge of the room's window, his face masked. He might have felt worried about his safety if he didn't recognize the Konoha ninja uniform and headband the man was wearing. Aside from that though, the man was oddly dressed, adorning a mask that covered most of his face with the exception of one side. Naruto knew who this man was.

"What do you want, Kakashi Hatake?" he voiced aloud. Naruto was a little surprised with his own voice, but he didn't show it his visitor. There was a certain malice to it that he had never noticed before…he began to wonder how much he himself had changed since he had learned about Shisui and his Clan. He had to force down a grim smile…for him, it literally felt that an hour ago, everything in his life had been normal. An hour ago, he had been traveling through the woods with his Genin team, and his brother.

If the elite ninja was surprised that Naruto knew his name, he didn't show it. But then again, most every Uchiha knew Kakashi Hatake. He was the only non-Uchiha to possess a Sharingan in Konoha. He sat down on the windows ledge, with his legs hanging to the ground, a mysterious look in the one eye that he was showing.

Perhaps the man was going to say something like, "I'm here to offer my condolences," but the sheer look in Naruto's eyes told him that saying something like that wasn't a good idea. Naruto had been treated like trash his entire life until the Uchiha brought him in, and now that was taken away from him.

"I take it you know that the Uchiha was massacred," Kakashi voiced aloud, his voice monotone and seemingly uncaring. "Strange…I don't recall anyone saying that you had regained consciousness, so I can't imagine how you would know that."

Naruto's eyes narrowed down at Kakashi. This ninja was observant. Before he could respond, however, he felt the dark presence from within himself try and reach his mind. This time, he let his conscious mold with the chakra without a fight, knowing Madara was trying to contact him.

"_Don't tell him about my presence. Most of the older generation of Konoha knows that the Kyuubi was sealed into you, but only a select few know of my survival._"

Naruto nodded, understanding what he was told, and the consciousness faded away back into his own sub-consciousness. He chose then to avoid Kakashi's comment altogether, just like Kakashi had ignored his. "If all you planned to do was to come here to be the first to tell me that my family is dead and that they tried to blame me for it, you can turn around and leave," Naruto voiced out. Kakashi may be a legendary ninja, but he wasn't in the mood for conversation right now. He wanted to be alone. "And I already know that I hold the Kyuubi within me."

This time, Kakashi's eyes narrowed. Naruto wondered what the man was thinking. Finally, the ninja spoke up again, a sympathetic look in his eyes now. "I am sorry for your loss, Naruto. I won't pretend to understand what you must be feeling right now, but I'm not here for that. The ninja world moves on when comrades fall in battle. You are still a Genin, Naruto, and you are still a part of your team. I'm here to tell you, if you were awake, that I'm going to be your new Jonin, the leader of Team 7."

Naruto nodded. Of course the ninja world moved on. But the Uchiha didn't die in battle, they were slaughtered. And all because of Konoha. He wondered for a moment why Kakashi had been chosen to be their Jonin…the last time he remembered, Kakashi was a part of the Anbu, which would mean that he was specifically chosen for this position. Perhaps since Sasuke and he were the last Uchiha, the Hokage decided that he wanted someone with a Sharingan to teach them.

He wondered for a moment if Kakashi, or anyone else for that matter, knew that he had the Sharingan. He decided that they couldn't know…unless they extensively knew about his predicament, since his eyes healed and turned to blue, him having a Sharingan would most likely be unknown. He would save revealing that for later.

Before Naruto could reply, Kakashi vanished from the window sill, using a shunshin to propel himself far away. Once Naruto was alone, he fell onto his bed, exhausted. He closed his eyes to rest, and within thirty seconds, fell asleep once again.

* * *

_Later_

_Knock knock knock_!

Naruto winced when he awoke to the sound of his hospital room door being knocked, but he decided to keep his eyes closed. He truly preferred to not have visitors at this point. He needed rest, and then he needed to calmly think about what he planned to do with the rest of his life. His life, after all, had dramatically been altered. Perhaps in the past, he would've wanted to strive to be the best ninja he could be, and become the head of the Uchiha Military Police, but now, if Madara was right, his goal would have to be in the complete opposite direction. The Uchiha were gone, and it would be his job to avenge them…no, that was too shallow. If Madara was right, it would be his goal to rid Konoha of its corruption somehow. But he would need to get stronger first…he would need to find a mentor, someone who could train him and-

_Creak!_

With a drawn out creaking sound, the door of the room opened and quiet footsteps told Naruto that a person had entered the room. Before Naruto could begin to feel annoyed, a familiar scent reached his nose, something that made him want to smile. Immediately after, the scent of ramen filled his nostrils as well, which slightly confused him. His stomach involuntarily twisted in hunger as if it had a mind of his own, but what was that first smell? Something perhaps more inviting than the second.

"H-Hello, Naruto-kun," a soft and quiet voice filled his head. It was unmistakable. "I heard that you had woken up, so I decided to come and bring some lunch, but…"

When he opened his eyes, he sat up quickly and locked vision with Hinata Senju, the dark-haired girl, and his best friend. He immediately felt a tug at his heart when he looked into her soul through her eyes. She understood. They had both lost Shisui, but she knew what that meant to him.

She immediately dropped the bag on the ground and ran over to his bed to embrace him in a hug, all shyness forgotten. Naruto hardened his eyes and tried to get a hold of his emotions, but after a moment when she didn't let go, and her arms tightened around him, he felt his mask break, and tears began to flow from his eyes. He cried. And cried, and cried, like he had never cried before. He wasn't just overflowing from emotions; he was emptying them out on her, now using his own arms to pull her closer to him. He didn't care that he was exposing himself like this. She didn't either, and he could feel her own tears run down the back of his neck.

He couldn't remember how long they sat like that together, but he knew that when she finally let go and stood up to look at him in his bed, he felt part of his heart go with her. "I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun," she eventually told him.

He shook his head. None of this was her fault, and the last thing he wanted was for her to feel an extra burden on his behalf. She needed to think that he was alright.

Eventually, she pulled out the ramen she had brought, and she proceeded to tell him everything. About what had happened the night of the massacre, and everything thereafter. She told him how his room had been guarded by Anbu, and how he had been charged with the massacre. She said his body had been found in the Uchiha compound, alive but covered in blood. However, when Sasuke awoke, he had nearly attacked the council and the Hokage when he heard that they had charged Naruto. Sasuke had told them the truth about the attack, how Itachi was behind it all.

Naruto felt another tug at his heart at the mention of Itachi. Itachi was thought as a murderer and a betrayer now, but all of Konoha, even though he did what he did in order to save them. He ought to tell Hinata the truth…

"_Only if you wish to hurt her_."

Naruto flinched. Hinata's voice, which continued to talk about everything, was drowned out as he faded deeper into his mind to mentally converse with Madara. "_What do you mean?_" he thought back, wondering why something like that would hurt Hinata.

"_She's not ready to hear the truth. Right now, aside from the death of her sensei, her world has a foundation. She dreams of growing up here in Konoha with you and Sasuke. You already know what it feels like to have that dreamed ripped away from you…you already know that you cannot be content with remaining a ninja here at Konoha your entire life. Let her believe that what she fights for is just._"

Naruto agreed. He didn't want to hurt Hinata like that…not now. He would have to dell her eventually, but not so soon.

"_In regards to Sasuke_," Madara continued, "_I wouldn't tell him either, if you have any respect for Itachi. If Itachi wanted Sasuke to know the truth, he would have told him. I assume that Itachi wants to take the blame for Konoha, especially for Sasuke's sake. I have no doubt that Itachi feels guilt for what he did…perhaps he wants Sasuke to be a tool to relieve him of that guilt._"

"…Naruto…are you okay, Naruto?"

When Naruto snapped back into reality, he smiled painfully at Hinata and nodded. He looked at her for a moment. She and Sasuke…they were all he had left. They were his family and friends now. They were all that mattered. And what made him feel even better was that they felt the same about him. "Hinata-chan," he voiced aloud, noticing the color that began to tint her cheeks, something that happened each time he said her name. "You and Sasuke…you're all that I have left. I just want you to know…that we're still a team. We're closer…we're family, Hinata."

She started to tear up, and she silently nodded, agreeing with what he said. He couldn't help but suddenly feel guilty. She needed to know his secret…She needed to know that he was a Jinchuuriki, housing one of the most powerful beasts in the world. He sighed, wondering how she would take it. He hoped that she would still understand him…but something inside told him already that she wouldn't care. That she and Sasuke would befriend him no matter what.

He hoped…

Perhaps he shouldn't tell them…if Hinata were to run away from him now…

He sighed, took a deep breath, and prepared himself to tell her. He needed to let her know as soon as possible.

* * *

_The Next Day, Uchiha Compound_

Naruto sat with his legs dangling from the wooden deck over the lake of Sasuke's backyard. His friend sat beside him, and together the two had sat in silence for some time, staring over the slowly rippling waters.

"We can't live here anymore," Sasuke eventually voiced aloud.

Naruto lowered his eyebrows in response. They both already knew that. What once was a bustling compound full of life and energy was now nothing more than a ghost town, a shadow of the pride and joy that used to live within. Every time he turned a street corner Naruto couldn't help but look up and expect to see it full of people again…every second within the compound was like a painful reminder of what had happened.

Two options had opened up to them. They could either move out of the compound and live in their own apartments, provided to them by the Hokage, or they could move into the Senju compound area, where Hinata had graciously invited them.

It would be stupid not to accept living with Hinata. Her compound was gigantic, and there were numerous houses available for Naruto or Sasuke to live in. Hinata's own house was more than enough to house the three. Since the compound used to house a ninja Clan, there were training dojo everywhere, and perfect areas with the means to train.

But he had declined the offer. Sasuke had too, perhaps for different reasons. Naruto knew about the Senju, he knew what had happened to them.

"_They were massacred, just like the Uchiha,_" Madara had told him. "_They were the first to go. It's one of the better, well-kept secrets of Konoha. Most everyone believes they simply vanished, or slowly died out or gave up the ninja arts. That's a lie; Danzo specifically made sure that every Senju within Konoha had been killed, though just like this time, his plan failed. Two survived, one of them being your friend, Hinata, and the other being a runaway ninja who refuses to set foot in this village ever again._"

The Senju compound was no different than the Uchiha. On the outside, it was peaceful and quiet, but if you knew its history, you knew that it was full of death. He didn't want to be anywhere near the Senju compound.

Instead, he elected to buy his own apartment. Even though the Hokage had paid for the funds, Naruto could have easily done so himself. Now that Naruto and Itachi were the last Uchiha, the two of them had split all of the Uchiha wealth. All of the _Uchiha_ wealth…the richest Clan in Konoha. Naruto, by this process, had just become one of the wealthiest ninja in the village.

The council had originally objected to this. Because Naruto wasn't Uchiha by blood, but by adoption, they had found a way to cheat him out of the money. It didn't matter; the first thing Sasuke did when he received the money was give half of it to Naruto as a sign of faith between them. Sasuke was still his brother, after all of this.

Today they were moving out, and they had come to pack all of their belongings into a special sealing scroll given to them by the Hokage. Naruto's first reaction had been to leave everything untouched…but he decided against it eventually. He wanted to wear the Uchiha crest proudly on his back alongside Sasuke, so that everyone knew that they were still Uchiha, and the Uchiha lived on.

The two sat in silence for some time, pondering what they had just talked about. Sasuke, along with Hinata, had accepted the fact that he was a Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi without any problems, for which he was extremely grateful. Not only that, but Naruto had revealed to both of them that he had the Sharingan, Shisui's Sharingan. The results were almost the exact opposite.

Naruto had been surprised to find out that Sasuke had activated his own Sharingan the night of the massacre, so when he told Sasuke about his, Sasuke had been happy about the idea of the two training together. While Naruto had originally planned on having Madara teach him, the imprisoned Uchiha had been acceptant of Sasuke training with him.

"_There's something special about Sasuke…I can't quite figure out what it is exactly, but there's something special about his chakra. I will agree to let him train with you. Perhaps he could be of some use to us later._"

Like always, Naruto shook his head whenever Madara would say something mysterious like that. He didn't have the time or energy to interpret everything Madara would say.

Hinata…Hinata on the other hand, had had quite the opposite reaction to discovering Naruto had Shisui's Sharingan. When he closed his eyes in the hospital, and opened them to show her his activated Sharingan, her face had immediately gone pale with shock. He had no idea why…but she literally ran off as if she had seen some horrible nightmare come to life. He hadn't seen her since when that happened yesterday.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps coming from the dock behind him and Sasuke. He turned to see a familiar pink-haired girl slowly approaching them. Sakura Haruno…Naruto turned away from her to look back at the waters. He had nothing against the girl…she was more friends with Sasuke than him, but he just had never gotten to being great friends with her. It wasn't her fault…it's just that Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata shared an extremely tight friend group, and he was content with just having his two friends.

Sasuke had hit off well with her. This was pretty strange in Naruto's opinion…normally, Sasuke hated his fan-girls more than Naruto did, but Sakura was different than the rest. She was a part of the Genin team made of Kiba and Shino, and after graduation, Sasuke was the only one of them who really stayed in contact with her. She had somewhat of a quiet temperament, due to what Naruto guessed had been a rough Academy experience, due to being made fun of by other girls. For this, Naruto had some slight sympathy. Girls were rough on each other, and due to Sakura's slightly large forehead and bright pink hair, she was an easy target for the other girls to pick on. It was a harsh game of girls picking on each other to make themselves feel superior (and ultimately win Sasuke's affection), and it was what Naruto missed least from the Academy.

Interestingly enough she was the only other girl to actually befriend Sasuke. She was really book smart, and ever since she had been under the close tutelage of Kurenai, she had been becoming a competent ninja. According to Sasuke, her chakra was precise enough for her to become a medical ninja, something that was incredibly rare. Only the ace students with perfect chakra control were eventually pulled to become medical students at Konoha's elite medical school. That Sasuke was serious when he said this made Naruto respect her.

She gave both of them quick hugs, this being the second time she had seen them since Naruto had awoken. Naruto had decided to stand up, bid farewell to the two, and jump out of the area. He was guessing that Sakura and Sasuke wanted some alone time to talk together, which he was fine with. He needed his own alone time, and he had to move into his new apartment anyway.

With his personal scroll in his hand, he began to jump rooftop to rooftop, propelling through the air, heading toward the center of Konoha. Sure, he wasn't in a rush and he could take his time walking in the streets, but the streets of the village weren't a friendly place for someone like him anymore. As soon as the village had heard that Naruto was suspected to have been the murderer of the Uchiha Clan, there had literally been riots across the village. He didn't blame the villagers either. Now that he knew that he was Jinchuuriki, which was their original reason for hating him, he couldn't imagine how they thought of him if they believed he was behind the Uchiha massacre. The villagers loved the Uchiha; they had been a wonderful police force, known to keep them safe from criminals. The villagers couldn't imagine why the Uchiha had decided to adopt Naruto, whom they thought was an uncontrollable monster that could let loose the Kyuubi at any time, and now the council had told them that he had done just that.

When Naruto finally reached his apartment building, not too far from the center of Konoha and the Hokage's Tower, he noticed an Anbu member on a nearby rooftop. They made eye contact but otherwise ignored each other. Naruto knew that there were Anbu around the area ever since several riots ended with him being attacked. That was another reason why Hinata had urged him to move into the Senju compound, which was safe from villagers, but Naruto had still declined.

Not wasting time going through the ground entrance, Naruto hopped from the rooftop he was on to the small, 6th floor balcony entrance of his room. It was like an outdoor hallway entrance. Pulling out his keys, he walked over to his door and unlocked it. He couldn't help but notice that there were three other doors on this level. No doubt they were empty by now; who would want Naruto, the Kyuubi Uchiha Slayer, as a neighbor?

Opening the door, he let out a deep breath when he saw the small room in front of him. He had a bedroom, a bathroom, a sink, a kitchen area, and that was about it. But it was all he needed. He may have suddenly become rich, but agreeing with Madara's advice, buying an expensive house or apartment wasn't the best idea.

Thinking of Madara, Naruto closed his eyes and reached into subconscious through his spiritual chakra to try and reach him. Once he had made contact, Naruto voiced aloud in his head,

"_I'm here._" He threw his scroll on the ground, uninterested in it. "_I'm ready to start training_." At first, he thought that the message hadn't gotten across, but his head was suddenly filled with a low, extended chuckle.

"_Oh, are you now?_"

Naruto nodded. He was ready to train. He needed to become stronger if he was to prepare himself for what he needed to do.

"_And what exactly is it that you need to do?_"

Naruto walked over to his window, opening it with some force; it was clear this apartment had been unused for some time. "I'm going to avenge my Clan, the Uchiha, and kill the council," he voiced aloud since he knew he had already mentally connected with Madara. "Every member who partook in the Uchiha massacre…I'm going to kill them. Starting with Danzo, if you say that he's the ring leader."

Madara continued to chuckle within his mind. "_Ah. Very well then. So, by killing the council, do you mean slitting their throats in their sleep, or challenging them all to battle?_"

Naruto's eyes darkened. "It doesn't matter," he said with indifference. "And it doesn't matter what I'll do afterwards. Justice needs to be enacted on the council."

"_Justice? Or revenge?_"

"If it's as you say," he replied, after thinking about it for a while, "then both. They'll pay for what they forced Itachi to do, but if what you say is true, and they killed the Senju, and they plan on killing more, then they need to be stopped as well."

Madara remained silent for some time. "_I will train you…but in time. Let's see what your new Jonin, Kakashi has in store for you. You need to rest now and prepare yourself for whatever tomorrow holds. If you can still stand at the end of the day, then help you train._"

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Kakashi Hatake, coming straight from the Anbu, was the strongest Jonin in Konoha. That's what the rumors told of him; a ninja with over 1000 jutsu mastered.

Naruto didn't buy that for a second. There's no way Kakashi would be able to compare against Shisui…But then again, he didn't need to be reminded that Shisui wasn't around anymore.

He didn't know how strong the elite Jonin was, but he did find out that morning that his training was going to be tough enough to live up to that legend. Naruto had woken up out of the hospital from a coma two days ago, but Kakashi had already decided to begin their training as a squad. 4:30 that morning, he had awoken in his apartment room for the first time to the loud banging on his door. Not wanting to stand, Naruto had hurled his pillow at the door before forming a kawarimi with it, teleporting him to where the pillow was about to hit.

Kakashi, or at least a clone of Kakashi, smiled (you could tell from the glint in his eye) and told Naruto to meet him and the rest of the team at the third training ground in ten minutes before dispersing into smoke. Naruto had groaned; training ground three was 15 minutes sprinting distance away, and worse, it was the grounds that the legendary "bell test" was issued.

Not wasting time eating, brushing his teeth, or doing anything else to prepare aside from throwing on his Uchiha garments and clipping on his kunai pouch, he leapt out the window, falling six floors to the ground before he vanished with a shimmer of wind.

It took him three minutes to reach the training grounds, and he could tell by the look in his new sensei's eye that he wasn't supposed to actually have made it on time. Naruto couldn't help but crack a confident smirk; he knew Konoha like the back of his hand, and more than that, he traveled using kawarimi. He had his own specially marked kunai on countless different rooftops around the village and under it, tools he used to use when he had more free time to cause trouble, but effective for traveling nonetheless. Rather than jumping rooftop to rooftop, he could replace himself with an object on top of the roof. The object would usually have to be within 400 meters or so, otherwise he couldn't sense it, and he had to replace the kunai as well afterward, but it still saved him a significant amount of time.

"_I found it interesting that you mimicked your father's technique before you even knew that he was your father,_" Madara commented as Naruto walked toward Kakashi, who was leaning on one of those treaded logs that would-be-Genin were tied to. "_But you still have much to learn. The Fourth could travel from one village to the next in under a second due to his secret jutsu. I plan for you to learn that…you know where your father's library is, after all._"

Naruto nodded. He had planned on visiting his father's library again sometime soon…it was mainly full of fuinjutsu, which he didn't really have an interest for in the past, but he needed everything he could take to become stronger.

When he finally stood in front of Kakashi, he noticed that other than an initial glance, the strangely gray-haired ninja hadn't said anything to him, not even acknowledging that he had arrived on time. Instead, he had pulled out a questionable book with a woman on the front and he held it up to his face, reading contently.

It took a while, but eventually, both Hinata and Sasuke showed up to the training grounds, both looking tired and confused. Hinata's dark hair was pulled back into ponytail; Naruto took a moment to appreciate that he didn't have to deal with long hair every morning. Sasuke was wearing an outfit nearly identical to his own, and gave Naruto a subtle nod when they made eye contact. Naruto noticed how both Sasuke and Hinata lingered when they looked into his eyes. They had to feel Shisui's presence…in Sasuke's case, when he looked at him he could see determination and anger in his eyes, but whenever Hinata looked at him now…

"I hear you three are supposed to be talented," Kakashi voiced aloud, snapping their attention on him. He had closed his book and shoved it into his back pocket. "An Uchiha, a Senju, and an Uzumaki all together on a single Genin team…I'm not actually-"

"Two Uchiha," Naruto and Sasuke voiced out at the same time, not a trace of doubt in their voices. Kakashi's eye darted between them, landing on Naruto. Like he was beginning to notice, Kakashi's eye would be deadly and critical for just an instant, before it appeared to be lazy and relaxed. Naruto began to wonder if he was just imagining all of this.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Fine. Two Uchiha. The point is, they loaded this team with talent, and I heard that it only happened because you three exploited the system. Regardless, according to the stats, you three completed more D-ranked missions than any other Genin team, and you were even assigned to a C-rank mission."

Naruto's eyes darkened when Kakashi brought up that C-rank mission. Kakashi continued speaking, but Naruto didn't pay attention. He reached back and touched the presence within himself.

"_We never completed that C-rank mission…_" he thought aloud, waiting for Madara to respond. He thought back to what that day…he could barely remember what the mission had been about, even though it seemed like it happened yesterday.

"_The mission is irrelevant_," Madara responded to his thought, his voice deep and clear as usual. "_Like I had thought, there were most likely never any bandits between here and Kumo to begin with, or if there are, they didn't matter. Allow me to let you in on a little secret about the Uchiha Clan…the Sharingan is the lowest of four stages in which an Uchiha eye can evolve._"

Naruto was genuinely surprised. He had been in the Uchiha Clan for however many years now, and he hadn't heard about this once…nor had he seen any Uchiha with a different sort of eye. Madara continued before Naruto had time to voice this thought out.

"_The Mangekyou Sharingan is the next level, beyond the Sharingan. Itachi unlocked it and he used that power to kill the Uchiha. There are four known ways of unlocking it, two considered evil, and two considered pure. The evil ways are the most general ways that Uchiha unlock it…the Sharingan is known to evolve through immense pain and suffering, and the easiest ways to cause this immense suffering is through evil deeds. Now before you ask, think…how might Itachi have unlocked this eye?_"

Immense pain? Suffering? "_He killed the Uchiha Clan!_" Naruto responded.

"_No, Itachi had the Mangekyou Sharingan before he attacked the Uchiha. There was something he had to do before hand…someone he had to kill…"_

Shisui…

"_Yes. The purpose of your mission wasn't to kill any bandits, but it was to get Shisui away from Konoha so that Itachi could kill him, unlock the Mangekyou, and then kill the Uchiha Clan._"

Thousands of thoughts began to flow through Naruto's mind. Their mission…it had been a set up? But…but, the Hokage had given them that mission himself! After Naruto had fought for it! That would mean…

"_The Hokage knew of Itachi's intentions, yes. He willingly sent Shisui on that mission, knowing full well that it would result in the death of the Uchiha._"

The Hokage…the leader of Konoha. The same man who had offered Naruto his condolences when Naruto beside Sasuke over the gravestones of Sasuke's parents. Then…the Hokage was just as guilty as the rest.

"_He could've saved the Uchiha!_" Naruto shouted out in his mind. "_He could've done something, anything!_"

"_The Hokage shares the blame, yes_," Madara replied, "_but he is not to blame for the death of the Uchiha. The Uchiha were destined to die, and it was only a matter of time before they did. Back when I was the Clan Head, my eyes were the strongest in the Village, and with them, I could see the evil intent of the council. I could see how they planned on pushing away both the Senju and the Uchiha from power, how they wished to turn Konoha away from being a military village. Back then the council had the guts to tell it straight to our faces; they told the Clan heads that they wished turn Konoha into a civilian village, with a smaller ninja force. Political power used to lie in the hands of Hashirama and I; together, we formed the village, and together, we decided everything. Allowing civilians into our united Clan, Konoha, was the worst decision we made. Eventually, I saw that the council had it in them to kill us, the Uchiha and the Senju. I saw their plan to rid the Village of kekkei genkai. Danzo's father was the one who started it all. _

"_I warned the Uchiha and the Senju. I told Hashirama to join hands with the Uchiha once again and either wipe out Konoha or leave it altogether, but he was far too proud of the village he created. The Uchiha, likewise, thought I was power crazy. They didn't see their deaths ahead of them. And sure enough, after I left, the council engineered a plan to kill the Senju, and now the Uchiha. It's a shame Hashirama didn't live long enough to see it._"

"…Naruto, are you even paying attention?"

Naruto came back to reality and noticed that all three other people were staring at him. He shrugged his shoulders, not caring. He noticed that Kakashi was holding a single bell in air with his hand. Naruto flinched at the sight, his memories bringing him back to when Shisui was holding the bells in front of them.

To his surprise, Kakashi flung the bell in the air toward him, forcing Naruto to raise his hand and catch it.

"I have an hour," Kakashi stated, "to take the bell from your team. You can't leave the training ground area, nor is hiding the bell an option."

Naruto stared at the bell, and stared at Sasuke and Hinata as well. His eyes finally landed on Kakashi. He felt an overwhelming tidal wave of emotions flooding over him. What was the point of this? Why was he even here? To be a stupid Genin? How could he be content being a Genin when the council members who killed his Clan still drew breath? If Kakashi wasn't going to train him…then he had no purpose being here.

He threw the bell back at Kakashi. "There. You win."

With that, he turned around and jumped out of the area, propelling himself as far away from the training grounds as he could. He remembered how Hinata had been tied to a log, and how he and Sasuke had both fed her their lunches. He remembered how Shisui pretended to be angry with them, but the look on his face when he told them that he passed. This…this was too much. He wasn't ready to just move on and forget about Shisui. He wasn't ready to move into a new team with Kakashi and pretend like the massacre never happened!

If Hinata or Sasuke had tried to stop him, they didn't catch him. As soon as he felt the presence of one of his markers, he vanished from the spot.

* * *

_Later That Day, Evening _

Naruto sat on top of the Hokage Monument, looking down at the busy village bellow him. No matter what time it was, Konoha always had people walking through the streets. It was something that Naruto really liked about the place; it was so full of life.

After he had left the training grounds in the early morning, he had spent the rest of the day doing a variety of tasks. He had been tempted to go straight to the Hokage himself and demand that the old man explain himself, but Madara had convinced him that that wasn't the best idea. Instead, he had spent the rest of the morning traveling to the fateful spot in the woods where Shisui had been killed, and where Naruto had been given his Sharingan. It took an hour to get there, and an hour to get back, but Naruto didn't care.

He had sat on the forest floor, in front of the tree in which Shisui was buried at the base. Naruto read the carved inscription at the base of the trunk, which Itachi had carved in, and he felt tears come to his eyes. He wished that there had been another way. He wished that this was all nothing but a nightmare, and that he would wake up at a campsite with Sasuke, Hinata and Shisui, telling him that he had overslept. But he knew it was real. And he knew that his life had to change because of it.

"Teach me how to get the Mangekyou Sharingan," Naruto voiced aloud to Madara, connecting to the elder Uchiha's energy within. He had been sitting for over an hour in silence, and the revelation hit him strong. He needed a stronger eye.

"_No_."

The response was without hesitation. Naruto's eyebrows dropped in confusion. Madara explained, without him having to ask,

"_The Mangekyou Sharingan is not a toy made for little boys. It's an incredible power that only a select few Uchiha in history have obtained._"

"I don't want a toy," Naruto remarked, anger present in his voice. "I want something that I can use to kill my enemies with."

Madara chuckled, clearly finding this amusing. "_You don't even know who your enemies are yet, boy! Nor have you even come close to mastering the Sharingan that you already have! Don't you know whose eyes you have? Shisui's Sharingan is possibly the most dangerous Sharingan known to the Clan. His genjutsu was so powerful that he could hypnotize people without them even knowing. Even he didn't know how to fully use his power. Before you even think about acquiring the Mangekyou Sharingan, you have to know how to use your own!_"

And so with humility, Naruto had agreed, and he had spent the remainder of his time in the forest working with his Sharingan. He had his own clones fighting against him, with their own Sharingan activated. According to Madara, this would allow him to learn significantly faster, as every bit of experience or knowledge his clones gained would be passed on to him as well. He was surprised at how incredible the Sharingan affected taijutsu as well. His eyes were able to see and predict nearly every attack that came at him, as if time had slowed down for his benefit. Every time a clone would try and use ninjutsu, his eyes could spot out the hand-seals before they even formed.

When the training was done for the day, Naruto had deactivated his eyes and fallen down to the ground in exhaustion. However, before he could even rest for a second, Madara had ordered him to activate his Sharingan once again. Naruto was confused, but he did it anyway.

"_You need to practice endurance,_" Madara had stated, as Naruto prepared to return to Konoha. "_The Sharingan is like a muscle; the longer you use it, the stronger it gets. And working on your endurance will make you able to use the Sharingan for hours without consequences. Normally, someone who just unlocked their Sharingan would only be able to use it for around ten minutes in training before their spiritual chakra drained, but you've been able to use it for two hours now, simply because your spiritual chakra has been feeding off of mine. Regardless, you still need to train your eyes._"

It took a while, but Naruto had felt that tiredness hit him. It took him an hour to reach Konoha again, traveling with his Sharingan activated, and it wasn't until about another hour later, now in then in the afternoon, that he felt his eyes grow tired and the urge to deactivate his Sharingan. Madara told him to push through the feeling, and eventually, Naruto had to sit down and focus all his energy on trying to feed his spiritual chakra into his eyes.

Eventually, his chakra had run dry, and he had passed out on the spot, after his eyes faded back to blue. He awoke about ten minutes later, with a slight headache, and Madara had told him to begin the process once again. Naruto had wanted to argue and do something else, anything else, but he trusted that Madara knew best how to get his Sharingan the strongest.

Eventually, he had found himself on top of the Hokage Monument, doing push-ups and sit-ups, running up and down the side of the cliff, and more to buy time while his Sharingan was draining from him. Right now, he was sitting down, having recovered from passing out, and he was waiting for Madara to tell him to repeat the process once more.

"_Again_."

Naruto didn't even waste the energy of nodding, or closing his eyes. He simply willed it, and his dark blue eyes swirled into a crimson red.

"_Jump off the mountain now, and run back up the side like you did-_"

"Naruto!"

He stood up in surprise at the sound of the voice, and he turned around to see Hinata standing behind him, a look of worry written on her face. When they made eye contact, he saw her visibly flinch from his Sharingan. "Looks like you finally found me," Naruto voiced aloud, slowly walking toward her.

She fell down to her knees. Naruto had no idea why, but he quickly ran over, and crouched down next to her wondering what on earth had just happened. "Are you alright?" he asked, placing a hand on her forehead to check and see if she had a fever of some sort. She was breathing heavily, and tears were forming in her eyes. What had just happened?

"You can't…" she mumbled out to his confusion, "…you can't leave Konoha."

Naruto stood up, shocked to hear this. What had made her say that? "Hinata-chan," he said slowly, "I'm not leaving Konoha. I just…I just had to get away from everything for a little bit. I was just so mad that Kakashi made us get together so soon after…after what happened, and then he made us go to the same training ground as Shisui, and-"

Hinata abruptly stood up and hugged him, tears quickly flowing down her face and onto his neck. Not sure of what he else he could do, he held her back, if nothing else trying to suppress her sobbing.

"I th-thought…" he managed to catch her say through her chokes, "I thought you were leaving!"

Naruto shook his head. This wasn't the first time Hinata had randomly thought that he was going to leave Konoha. Why would he leave this place?

"_Because you plan on enacting revenge_."

Naruto's eyes opened wide upon hearing this. Every time Hinata had told him that she was afraid he was going to leave, he had absolutely no reason. Now though…

"_I don't have to leave Konoha for revenge_," Naruto replied to Madara. "_I can change this place from within_."

He heard Hinata mumble something about the Hokage's Monument, and a Sharingan, and a lightning storm, and Naruto killing someone, but most of it was incoherent. He forced her to calm down, and he eventually pulled her apart from him so that he could look her in her eyes. Through the reflection of her brown eyes, he could see his own Sharingan activated.

"You…you have a Sharingan now," she eventually said, still holding eye contact with him. "In all of my visions of you leaving…you had a Sharingan. You told me that you would never leave Konoha, and that it was impossible since you couldn't have a Sharingan…but now you have one…and you left our team behind today."

Naruto wondered what that could mean. What she said was true…he remembered it; whenever Hinata had told him about her nightmares, she told him that he had a Sharingan, and he had always laughed at her. How was that possible…how could she have actually been right about him getting a Sharingan?

"_The power to be able to see into the future is one of the incredible powers of doujutsu, and in every couple of generations, the Uchiha Clan would produce a ninja with an uncontrolled ability to have accurate visions of his or her own future. The only other Clan in Konoha with this ability was, of course, the only other Clan with a doujutsu. The Hyuga Clan. If I didn't know any better, I would say that Hinata was a Hyuga. She even looks like she could easily be related to them…however, she lacks their pale eyes, and of course the Byakugan, which every Hyuga has._"

Naruto pushed all of this information into the back of his head; he didn't really have time to think about it. "Hinata," he tried to say reassuringly, "I just…I just needed a break. I'm still a part of the team…and I'm still a part of Konoha."

* * *

_The Next Day, Morning_

Naruto stood in front of the famous Copy-Cat Ninja of Konoha, early the next morning, on the same training grounds as before. And he stood alone; Kakashi had requested a personal training session with him, and Sasuke and Hinata had the morning off to themselves. Naruto was mentally prepared for this. Last night, Hinata had told him that after Naruto had left them, Kakashi had continued to train with Sasuke and Hinata anyway, not letting them leave to go and get Naruto. Naruto assumed then that Kakashi would want to train with him as well.

"If I could, I would've failed you in a heartbeat," Kakashi started off saying, as soon as Naruto had met up with him. "Technically, you're already a Genin, so I can't. But you left your team behind yesterday, disobeying direct orders from me, your team leader. If we were on a real mission, you could've been killed."

It was too early in the morning for Naruto to pretend to care about getting his new sensei to like him. "Showing up an hour and a half late to your own requested training session could've also gotten me killed," he countered. Kakashi had, in fact, showed up late. Naruto had spent the last hour standing by himself in the middle of the clearing, wondering if Kakashi had forgotten. "And in a real life situation, I would rather surrender a bell, or whatever we had, rather than watch my teammates die fighting a stronger opponent."

"You know what…"Kakashi started saying, scratching his chin as if he was in deep thought. "Here's my first impression of you: I hate you."

Naruto nodded nonchalantly. "Fair enough. My first impression of you is that you are a lazy, hypocritical ninja, and that you'll never be as great as a sensei to us as Shisui was. And I hate you too."

Kakashi smiled with his eye. "Great! Then I don't think you'll mind sparring with me now, will you? Perhaps you can show me how well Shisui taught you? Let's see if you can take this bell from me."

Naruto cracked his knuckles, eyeing the bell that Kakashi was holding in his hand. He knew that like always, this test wasn't about the bell, and that Kakashi was a Jonin, and he would obviously lose this spar, but he was ready to show his new sensei he wasn't your regular Genin.

Without waiting for any other confirmation, Naruto held up his hands in a familiar seal, preparing his chakra for a Kaze Bunshin, a shadow clone made with his own wind natured chakra. The technique was a forbidden jutsu, so he had to suppress a smile when he saw Kakashi's eye widen. He didn't waste time so let Kakashi respond, nor did he waste time shouting out the name of his jutsu. In an instant, a clone shimmered into existence in the air behind Kakashi, his leg reared back and ready to kick.

Naruto never expected the kick to land, but he was still surprised with the fluidity of Kakashi's movement, and how he ducked just in time to avoid getting a foot to his head. Kakashi didn't expect, however, for the clone to explode in a powerful burst of wind, knocking him in the air and throwing him off to the side. He was able to land on his feet, but just in time for two more wind clones to engage him in hand to hand combat.

With every clone that was dispersed, the real Naruto, who was still standing in his original position with his arms crossed, was filled with knowledge about Kakashi's fighting style. And since he was connected with his clones, they learned as well. Every clone Kakashi had to fight new something about him that the last clone didn't, making each clone slightly harder to disperse. Perhaps the fifth clone to attack Kakashi knew that if he were to aim his punch at Kakashi's left side, that Kakashi would retaliate with a swipe of his wrist and a kick to the chest, since that was how the third clone was dispersed.

Thinking quickly, Naruto flew through several hand-seals before landing on his open palm wind seal, shouting out in his mind,

"_Wind Release: Air Bullet!_"

Kneading his chakra to his mouth, Naruto exhaled, causing a watermelon sized ball of air propel toward Kakashi at a devastating speed that only allowed Kakashi to be able to glance up in time to see what was about to hit him.

_BOOM!_

The ball exploded into wind on contact, taking out all the other wind clones with it, increasing the explosion itself. Any trees nearby bent over from the pressure of the air, but terrain was otherwise left undamaged. Naruto's eyes quickly scanned the area for Kakashi, but to his acknowledgement, the ninja was nowhere to be found.

He looked up. He looked left, right, and behind him. That could only mean that-

_Crack!_

The earth below him rumbled and shattered within a fraction of a second as a hand shot out from the ground and latched itself to his ankle. Naruto didn't even waste time to mentally curse; without seals, he performed his signature jutsu, just in time before his entire body was pulled beneath the ground, leaving only his head above surface.

Kakashi emerged from the ground in front of Naruto as if it was liquid, but by the time he glanced at Naruto, there was only a log stuck in the ground where the boy had once been. He nodded, obviously impressed.

The real Naruto was crouching in the branches of a tree far off on the edge of the clearing, eyeing his target down. He was slightly frustrated. Whenever he fought with ninja who were clearly stronger than him, he had to deal with the fact that he didn't have an ace-up-his-sleeve jutsu that could take even a stronger ninja by surprise. Even if he did catch Shisui off guard, Shisui would be able to use his speed to get out of the situation. If he could Kakashi off guard, he had no doubt that the result would be the same.

"_Use genjutsu then._"

Naruto had to chuckle at this. If there was any field of the ninja arts that he was lacking in, it was genjutsu. His chakra was far too vast and powerful to be able to perfectly manipulate it to form genjutsu, and he had never spent the amount of time required to learn any. Before he could even express this to Madara though, his inner sensei continued.

"_You are an Uchiha now, with a Sharingan, capable of the strongest genjutsu known to the ninja art. I'll be damned if you continue your life ignoring your greatest strength. The Sharingan is the tool that can be used to execute genjutsu like no other; without hand-seals even required, you can cast a genjutsu simply by making eye contact with someone. Now would be a good time to practice._"

"_Against a Jonin?!_" Naruto asked back incredulously.

Madara confirmed. "_Yes, against a Jonin. I'll help you with this first one. I will manipulate your spiritual chakra in the correct way to form a restraining genjutsu. When you're ready, simply push that spiritual chakra into your eye and form the Sharingan, and your eyes will do the rest. Genjutsu: Sharingan, is the name of this technique, and it is one the Uchiha's strongest weapons. Normally, it costs quite a bit of chakra, since having the Sharingan activated by itself consumes energy, but I don't think you'll have a problem with that._"

Naruto may not have agreed with such a loose plan, but he nodded nonetheless. If Madara was right, he might be able to trap Kakashi completely off guard within a genjutsu. After all, the gray haired ninja had no idea that Naruto had a Sharingan, so he wouldn't think to guard himself against it.

He didn't waste time with theatrics. He vaulted out of the tree and into the clearing and charged at Kakashi, who noticed him immediately. Using one of his signature techniques, he hurled a kunai at Kakashi while he was still quite a ways away. With practiced easy, the elite ninja, merely moved his head to the side and allowed for the kunai to pass by him harmlessly.

Kakashi noticed the substitution a fraction too slow.

Naruto, now in the air behind Kakashi, used his momentum and spun, trying to connect his leg with his new sensei's head. Kakashi was just barely able to raise his arm in time when he realized that Naruto had switched, but the blow still knocked him to the side, for which Naruto smirked. He followed up with a ruthless barrage of taijutsu; not letting Kakashi gain his footing again, he charged at him and threw punches and kicks at him, using all the knowledge that his clones had gained while fighting.

Naruto may have had momentum, and Kakashi may have originally been caught off guard, but it didn't take longer than several seconds for the difference in skill level to reveal itself. Kakashi knocked away all of his blows with lightning speed, but he had expected this. Naruto jumped and swung his leg at the side of Kakashi's head, but the ninja caught onto it and held it with an iron grip. Using what momentum he had, Naruto spun around and threw his fist at Kakashi, but likewise, the ninja was able to catch his blow and hold onto it.

For a moment, Naruto was frozen in air, staring into Kakashi's eye, noticing the confidence that he was seeing. Now was the perfect time. Seizing the spiritual chakra within himself, he pushed it forward to his eyes with a stronger force than he had ever before, feeling the power flow throughout his body, longing for a release.

"_Sharingan!_"

Kakashi's eye had widened when he heard the word, but it was too late. Naruto's deep blue eyes turned into a dark crimson, revealing two tomoe in each eye which were swirling with intensity. Kakashi's eye froze with surprise and fear, and Naruto could feel that he had seized him in his trap.

Naruto flipped backward to the ground, and immediately, chains shot up out of the ground and enwrapped Kakashi, who was at a loss for words. The chains completely wrapped his body, and with a brutal tightening, they pulled him to the ground on his knees, anchoring him to the earth.

In reality, Kakashi fell to his knees frozen, his body slightly shaking, his eye wide as if he had seen a ghost. His mind was trapped; his body may not actually be wrapped in chains, but his mind was forced to believe it, and because of that, his body was rendered useless and vulnerable.

Naruto was just as surprised as Kakashi was. For the first time in his life, Naruto had finally seen the power and potential and genjutsu. This wasn't just some tool that he could use to look like someone else…this was a weapon. On his knees before him was a Jonin. He had just incapacitated a Jonin.

He took a step back and looked at his sensei with shock in his eyes. Kakashi was still shaking.

"H-How…" Kakashi managed to mutter out underneath his mask. He stopped there, unable to say anything else.

Slowly but surely, Naruto walked forward, seeing the bell on Kakashi's waist. He stopped beforehand. He had actually done it…he was about to take the bell from Kakashi! He bent over, extending his hand toward the bell, preparing to grab it…

"_Wait!_"

Naruto couldn't explain what happened next. One second he was leaning over, about to take the bell from Kakashi and the next second, he was on his knees with Kakashi standing over him, feeling as if a hundred chains were holding him into the ground. But perhaps what shocked him most was the fact that Kakashi's mask was lowered, revealing a part of his face that Naruto had never seen before. His Sharingan.

"_Genjutsu reversal_," Madara explained, Naruto having no idea what had just happened. "_A special technique an experienced Sharingan user can use against genjutsu. I'm surprised Kakashi can use it…_"

Meanwhile, the masked ninja bend down on his knees and stared directly into Naruto's eyes. Naruto noticed that the eye Kakashi normally used was closed, and he was only looking through his Sharingan.

"How did you get the Sharingan?" Kakashi demanded in such a way that it certainly wasn't a question. Naruto saw an intensity in the man's eye that had not been present in the other. "Why do you have a Sharingan?!"

Naruto coughed, the nonexistent chains around his body pulling him tight, making his breathing difficult. "Because…" he managed to cough out, a smirk on his face, "because I'm an…Uchiha."

If Kakashi was able to reverse the jutsu, then the least Naruto could do with a Sharingan was be able to is get himself out of it…that was one of the benefits of the Sharingan, wasn't it? To be able to see through genjutsu? Naruto knew that he was trapped…his mind was still trapped, but with his Sharingan, he should be able to see reality for what it was.

And he did. With an extra push of chakra to his eyes, he looked down at his arms and saw that there were, in fact, no chains holding him down. The spiritual chakra inside of him flushed through his body and quickly dispelled that of Kakashi's that had entered into him, removing the genjutsu. He slowly stood up, to his new sensei's obvious surprise. And he didn't blame the man either; Kakashi, more than anyone else, knew that a non-Uchiha having a Sharingan was extremely dangerous, and he knew that it was certainly impossible for a non-Uchiha to be able to activate a Sharingan at will.

Perhaps it was this agitation and confusion that led Naruto to getting his butt kicked by Kakashi moments later. This wasn't a problem for him at the moment; Kakashi was stronger, and there was no way for him to be able to take the bell from Kakashi by force. It is easy to say, though, that if anyone had been watching the battle, the last assumption they would make is that the legendary Kakashi was sparring with a mere Genin.

* * *

_Later that Night_

Once again, Naruto sat on top of the Hokage's monument, looking down at the village below him. Up here was his favorite place to be in all of Konoha. It was so quiet, so peaceful. He felt at home here. Perhaps that could be attributed to the fact that he used to live here.

Naruto hadn't forgotten the times where he had to sleep in the cave inside of the Hokage's monument. He hadn't forgotten what it felt like not knowing if he was going to have dinner that night. The angry stares of everyone around him, even though he didn't know why they hated him so much. The feeling of the rain coming down at night, forcing him to find shelter. The joy of finding an untouched meal in the dumpster of a nice restaurant.

Now, he was rich. Maybe his apartment didn't show it, but he had inherited the money of the Uchiha with Sasuke. He could buy anything he wanted…better yet, he could take his money and leave, leave to a place where people didn't spit on the ground when he walked by, a place where he couldn't remember crying himself to sleep in a street corner.

Naruto almost surprised himself with the intense amount of anger that had suddenly come up from within him. Where was it all coming from?

"_You're confused. Confused and angry. That needs to end. The sooner you learn to control your emotions, the stronger you will become._"

For once, Naruto was genuinely surprised with what Madara had told him. Sure, Madara would often tell him shocking things, but he could always expect him to say shocking things. He had often pictured Madara in him, the ancient evil, as a voice of anger. So he was surprised when he was told to control his anger.

"_Look at reality, Naruto. This world is full of things that don't go as you wish. The longer you live…the more you realize that reality is just made of pain, suffering and emptiness. Listen…in this world, wherever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of "winners" exists there will also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars…and hatred is born to protect love._"

Naruto frowned, trying to find the meaning in all that was just said to him.

"_If you want to change this…this cycle of hatred, this reality you live in, you need to separate yourself from the ensnaring emotions that bind us to it. Live your life with a purpose greater than hatred or love…if you see yourself living only for revenge, then you become nothing more than a tool in this world. If you live only for love, you'll find yourself bound to it, and every decision you make will be to protect that love. Only when you can think outside of hatred and love will you be able to leave this cycle and be the one who controls it._

"_Look closely to the patterns of life…Itachi chose to dedicate his life to love, and because of that, he killed the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke will now undoubtedly dedicate his life to revenge. Say he grows strong enough to actually enact that revenge…then what? The purpose of his life has ended; rather, he has fallen into the trap of this vicious cycle, and someone else will kill him for love or hatred._

"_Hatred may make you want to kill the council. Love may make you want to save those who the council will hurt. Either reasoning will warp your mind and affect the decisions you make, regardless that your ultimate goal would be to stop the council. However, if your life is dedicated to neither, you can decide for yourself what the best decision is to be. The great leaders of this world are the people who can do just this. If you truly want to change the world, Naruto, then you will learn to separate yourself from your emotions. Justice isn't love. Justice isn't hatred. Justice is itself, and if you believe yourself to be one who deserves to enact justice, then it cannot be deterred by hatred or love._"

Naruto wanted to ignore what Madara was saying like he usually might. He wanted to pass it off as craziness, like he always had in the past…but there was a certain truth to what Madara told him. But he couldn't just give his emotions that easily.

"_Of course…especially after what happened to you. But you need to embrace the death of your family, not let it smolder within you like the embers that grow in secret and set fire to a forest when least expected. It will take time…but before you can hope to grow, you have to accept the massacre of the Uchiha instead of hiding it with you. With this…I can help you. Your body has its own natural reaction to tragedy and pain. The first stage is sleep…sleep allows the mind to filter and store away whatever current emotions are troubling it. You can go to bed angry and wake up happy as ever after a sweet dream because your mind is conditioned to wiping away strong emotion when you sleep. You passed out for nearly two weeks not because you needed that long to heal, but because your mind needed that much time to protect your conscious from all of the pain, anger and sadness that was destroying it. _

"_Memory is the second stage. If what has befallen you is so painful that it cannot be healed with sleep, then your brain will push it far away from your memory so you can no longer dwell on it. This is the stage you will go through…can you truly remember the pain that you felt that night with Itachi? Can you truly accept that the Uchiha are gone forever?_"

At this, Naruto was shocked to find himself understanding exactly what Madara was saying. He didn't even notice it…but while he would like to say that the fateful night with Itachi was a perfect memory to him, like it just happened yesterday…he could barely remember it at all. He saw flashes of memory instead…he saw Itachi holding a bloody kunai over Shisui's body…and suddenly, with a flash of pain, he couldn't recall further. It was like he was trying to inspect an open wound, and every time he poked around for details, his brain would slap him back with pain. When he thought back to his family…Shisui, Sasuke's parents, and the rest of the Uchiha Clan…he was filled with such a feeling of emptiness that it didn't even hurt. The thought of never being able to see them again was so terrifying, that…

"…_that you don't believe it. Naruto, you have to accept this. You have to fight past the pain and clean the wound lest it become infected_."

Naruto seemed unsure. "What happens if I do?" he asked, noticing that Madara hadn't continued on with his 'stages'. "What is the next stage?"

"_This is all depending on whether or not you can take the pain. If you try to absorb the pain, but you can't take it…the next stage is insanity. You're brain will change the reality of the world itself around you in order to dull the pain, and you'll become insane._"

Naruto swallowed. He didn't need to ask for what the final stage would have to be. Death. If he couldn't happen to see past the pain of the pain of the world, his body would eventually give up fighting and die. Death, after all, was the final release from pain.

"_Embrace the pain Naruto. Dwell in it. Let it surround you, and then cast it out! Let there be no anger and hatred within your heart. Let your love be for justice and your hatred be for all that is against it!_"

And so Naruto sat down on top of the monument that night, and he wept. He forced himself to think of Shisui, and the Uchiha, and what had happened to his life. It hurt…it hurt more than anything he could imagine, but he grinded his teeth an endured. The tears continually fell from his eyes and he cried out in agony, overwhelmed with pain. His family was gone, most everyone in the village hated him, his real parents had been killed by the very same people who rested within him, and he had no clear path ahead of him.

* * *

_Early Next Morning, Naruto's Apartment_

Naruto had no idea how he had made it to his room, but nevertheless, he found himself in his own bed sheets when he woke up the next morning. While a powerful headache encouraged him to shut his eyes and go back to sleep, he chose to swing out of his bed and walk over to his bathroom, eyes half open. After brushing his teeth, he had finally been fully awakened, and he looked into his blue eyes once again in deep comprehension. They seemed…different than yesterday, if that was even possible. Out of habit now, he pushed a small amount of chakra into his eyes and watched the dark blue swirl into a dominant crimson. What he saw, however, left his mouth gaping.

Each of his Sharingan had a full set of three tomoe. His Sharingan was complete, and he had only had it for a handful of days. How…?

It didn't surprise him that Madara had the answer.

"_I'm impressed. I didn't think that your eyes would upgrade so quickly outside from danger, but they did. Think of the Sharingan as…I'm not sure how to say it better, but as a separate entity from yourself. It serves you to keep you safe through its outstanding vision. If you're in a taijutsu battle, it will protect you by allowing you to foresee attacks. If you're in a ninjutsu battle, it will serve you to predict hand-seals. If you're trapped in a genjutsu, it will serve you by allowing you to escape it. It's a self-correcting independent tool for the most part…you don't control it to read movements, it simply does it on its own. _

"_When a Sharingan is first unlocked, it's in its weakest state. For most users, the Sharingan will automatically 'upgrade' itself when faced with danger, or strained with a task that it isn't strong enough for…just like a muscle. If a user is in a battle, and the opponent's attacks are too fast, eventually, depending on the potency of the spiritual chakra the user has, the Sharingan will upgrade itself to protect the user. This will generally happen twice until the user has three tomoe in each eye, which is the highest amount."_

But that wouldn't explain how his own Sharingan upgraded when he wasn't fighting anybody…

"_Physical battles aren't the only thing which can harm a ninja,_" Madara continued. "_The Sharingan will work like a muscle to escape genjutsu, for example, until it needs to upgrade. Remember…the Sharingan responds to serving the user. You weren't in a physical battle, but a mental one. Last night, when you were trying to accept the pain of losing your family, you were going through mental battle, so to say. Your body was going through so much stress that your Sharingan defended you by upgrading itself, to allow you to see the world with a clearer vision. To help you see through the pain, just like you might see through a genjutsu._"

Naruto wondered why he had never known about any of this before, since he had been surrounded by so many Uchiha. The Sharingan upgraded itself in response to stress to help the user. But Madara had said that three tomoe was the largest amount…what about the Mangekyou Sharingan?

"_The Mangekyou is no different,_" Madara clarified.

Naruto perked up, connecting the dots. "So if I were to continuously train myself like I am now," he asked Madara, a smile growing on his face, "I would eventually unlock the Mangekyou, right? Since my eye would continue to condition itself the stress of training, and battles?"

"_No_."

Naruto was stopped short.

"_The Sharingan is like a muscle, remember? Do your arms continue to grow if you do pushups? Eventually, you'll hit a point which is your max, and your arms won't need to grow anymore. Likewise, three tomoe for a Sharingan is enough for any taijutsu, genjutsu, or ninjutsu battle. It will be able to read all of the movements without the need to upgrade anymore._"

He was at a loss. How could you gain a Mangekyou Sharingan then? If the Sharingan responds to stress, but three tomoe was the max for any sort of training…He stopped and thought for a moment. He wasn't training when his eyes upgraded; they changed because of his mental stress, which was pretty significant. That was the only other way, then…mental stress had to be the only other way to gain the Mangekyou if battle wasn't an option.

Madara didn't say anything, allowing Naruto to assume with a sort of dull satisfaction that he was correct. It was dull because it led him to the next line of thought…he didn't have a Mangekyou, but he had lost his family and friends and his brother. If having your own brother killed wasn't enough mental stress to unlock a Mangekyou, what was? What could be more painful than the death of your family?

"_Who do you think mourns the death of Shisui more,_" Madara questioned slowly, "_You? Or Itachi?_"

Him or Itachi? Him, of course! Shisui was his brother! Shisui…

He stopped. Shisui had been killed by Itachi. As much as Naruto cared for Shisui, and as much as it hurt for him to think about Shisui's death…he couldn't even imagine the pain he would feel if it had been him who killed Shisui.

That was it then…the only way to unlock the Mangekyou was through extreme mental stress. And the only stress powerful enough to evoke this was loss of someone close to you, and even more, you had to be the one to kill them. Madara had told him that the C rank mission was Itachi's plan in order to kill Shisui…Itachi must have known that the only way to gain the Mangekyou was such an intense pain that had to be caused by his own doing. Pain by itself is nothing compared to pain mixed with remorse and regret.

He slumped down against his bed. There's no way for him to gain the Mangekyou, then. If the only way to achieve it is through suffering caused by yourself…

"_Do you understand why I don't think you're ready for the Mangekyou? Are you ready to kill Sasuke or Hinata in order to gain it?_"

No. To kill either one of them with his own hands…he would rather die himself.

* * *

_Later_

Naruto knew that even the most strenuous training would result in him gaining the Mangekyou, but Madara certainly acted like it. Without even the chance for eating breakfast, Madara had told him to begin his daily training. His eyes were strong, but if his body couldn't keep up, he might as well be blind.

But that wouldn't necessarily explain why he wasn't alone so early in the morning, out in the middle of woods doing pushups. The person who was with him…was hard to describe, yet incredibly easy at the same time. But before he dove into explanations, his first impression was probably the most important way to describe his current companion.

Naruto had been running down a trail leading away from Konoha, about two miles away from the front gate. It was nothing more than a fitness run, but since Naruto didn't often spend his time running mileage, he admittedly looked worse for the wear. His confidence and pride was completely shattered then, when seemingly out of nowhere, another ninja blew past him as if Naruto had been standing still.

The blonde ninja had merely shrugged his shoulders at the strange occurrence, but Madara had said the unspeakable.

"_Catch him_."

Naruto often stopped and thought about why he actually listened to Madara. Madara Uchiha was well known to be one of the most historically evil and powerful people in the world, but to Naruto, he was the voice that had been with him for as long as he could remember. Madara was to presence which gave him reason and purpose at times where Naruto felt like sinking a kunai into his chest. More importantly, Madara had never lied to him, or done anything that didn't benefit Naruto, so there was a sense of trust.

That being said, Naruto could always stop listening to Madara whenever he wanted to. But sometimes, that was the easy way out. Madara, in the strangest of ways, was his sensei. And after the death of Shisui, Naruto desperately needed such a figure in his life, and Madara came in to fill the presence.

And so with a groan, Naruto had forced chakra into his legs and sprinted forward, trying to catch up to the speedy runner. It was one of the hardest things he could remember doing in his life. He was literally in a dead sprint for longer than he could even remember. Nothing but adrenaline and chakra was pumping through his body. And then the ninja hadn't even the courtesy to slow down when Naruto finally did catch up to him. Instead, they had ended up running another two miles at that pace until the boy had turned into a moderate clearing to the side.

When the boy finally came to a halt, Naruto collapsed on the ground beside him, unable to stand a second longer. And then he passed out, the last thing he heard was a distant "1…2…3…" count, as if the ninja had started doing pushups.

It wasn't for at least half an hour before he awoke again, and to his surprise, the first thing he ended up hearing, was:

"1,236…1,237…1,238…"

Naruto didn't believe what he was seeing. The ninja was still doing pushups. Before he could think any further, he couldn't help but let out a groan when the drilling ache of his legs reminded him of the reason he had passed out on the ground.

Ten minutes later, he was doing push-ups alongside the ninja. Granted, for every pushup Naruto did, his new partner did three, but eventually, even with the help of his chakra, Naruto collapsed once again around 300. Luckily, his partner stopped soon after. Unluckily, the ninja decided that he was going to carry Naruto, who was perfectly content with dying right then and there, all the way back to Konoha over his shoulders.

To say that he was grateful when the ninja finally came to a stop was an understatement. Coughing and heaving, he managed to stand upright and finally look over the person who had made his morning so utterly miserable. He was…shocked.

The ninja was a teenager around his age wearing a tight green outfit made of a stretch material. It seemed like a strange version of a leotard, clinging tightly to his body. The boy's hair seemed like an abomination to God; it was a bowl cut so perfectly round and out of style that Naruto might have guessed that the ninja didn't even come from the same continent as him.

Perhaps the weirdest part of the day came when Naruto noticed another ninja standing in front of them once they had entered Konoha. This ninja was older, at least as old as Kakashi, but he appeared to be an exact replica of the smaller ninja.

"What's this, Lee?!" the man shouted out, which was fairly unnecessary since they were so close in proximity. "Did you find a wounded causality while you were training?"

'Lee', which was the name of the teen Naruto had trained with, immediately came to attention and rendered a crisp salute to the older replica. "No, Gai-sensei! I was going on the run you instructed when suddenly Naruto-san decided to try and keep up with me! We ran for about…"

Naruto zoned out when he recognized Lee say his name. How could this ninja know him? And why was he beginning to seem so familiar?

Suddenly, it all came back to him. He remembered seeing this ninja over a year ago at the Academy. Lee was having a public fight with none other than Neji Hyuga, who had been announced to be on the same team with him. He couldn't remember the outcome of the fight, but whatever it had been, Naruto would have remembered Neji fighting someone capable of running as fast as Lee after doing thousands of pushups.

"That's a great idea Lee! You need someone like Naruto here to keep pushing you like he did today! If you want to beat Neji, then you'll need the extra motivation of friendly competition!"

Naruto still didn't know why they were shouting so loudly. But he recognized his name being mentioned, and he decided it would be a good time to focus back in on the conversation. Both Lee and 'Gai-sensei' were looking at him expectantly as if he was supposed to say something.

Or not. Apparently, a lack of speech was good enough for whatever he was supposed to say.

"Great!" Gai cheered, pumping his fist into the air. "Meet Lee and I here at the front gates tomorrow at five in the morning!"

And just like that, the two of them sprinted off, cheering about something along the lines of liquid youth. And just like that, Naruto had unknowingly gotten himself into something that he would both regret and cherish for the remainder of his life. _

* * *

_Konoha, That Evening_

Sasuke Uchiha found himself limping down the streets of Konoha that evening, doing everything in his power to conceal the fact that trying to find the places that didn't hurt on him was a lot harder than finding the places that did hurt. Being naturally prideful, he did his best to look like nothing was wrong, but a keen observer would likely point out that the great Sasuke Uchiha was, in fact, limping.

Whether or not the sympathetic looks he received whenever he walked around was for his current limp, or because of the death of his family meant nothing to him. He hated the looks. He hated being pitied. These people tried to understand his pain, but they couldn't. Only one other person could understand what he was going through.

He felt a headache coming on at the mere thought of Naruto. He loved Naruto like a brother, but recently, Naruto was being, simply put, a headache. He wasn't showing up to team formations which in turn would make Kakashi train him and Hinata even harder. Sasuke knew what Naruto was going through, but that didn't give Naruto the excuse of giving up on everything! What was he thinking?

Sasuke came to a sudden stop in the middle of the street when a familiar scent caressed his nose, forcing his head to snap left. To his surprise, he stood outside of Ichiraku's, the ramen stand that he had gone to so often with his old team. Painful memories began to creep up in his mind, but they were surprisingly forced down by the overwhelming force of his hunger. Hesitantly, he walked over to the stand, brushing past the curtains and taking a seat on the familiar worn stools and allowing himself to be overwhelmed with the nostalgic feeling of friends and home.

"Sasuke?"

Speaking of nostalgia, he was surprised to find a familiar voice sound off directly to his right. Sitting right next to him was Kiba, along with his two teammates, Shino and Sakura. His eyes lingered on Sakura a fraction longer than the rest before he made his greetings. You would think that he would notice her bright pink hair the second he pulled the curtains back. Kakashi was training him too hard for his liking.

He responded with a forced smile and a wave of his hand, trying to be social with his old classmates. He must have looked worse for the wear, because before he could even say something, Kiba added,

"Are you doing alright man?"

He let his shoulders sink down a little bit. Aside from the recent death of his family? "I'm doing fine."

Kiba scowled, obviously not satisfied with that answer. "We just came back from our second D-rank mission of the day," he stated. The look in his eyes made it clear to Sasuke that D-ranked missions were well hated across the Genin world. "I wish Kurenai-sensei would trust us with some higher level stuff! The Chunin exams are coming up, and I'm for sure going take them! I need more training with real missions, not stupid baby-sitting or cat-fetching missions!"

Sasuke didn't need to respond, instead, the stoic Shino who was sitting next to Kiba took the initiative.

"C-rank missions are a team effort," he contributed, his voice low and his eyes hidden behind his ever present glasses. "It's not just about your strength."

Kiba scowled again, and the two went off on what appeared to be a common interaction between the two. Sasuke took the time to order a simple beef ramen order and lean his head on his elbow-propped hand, facing away from the group. He tried to let the noise of the bar fade away, but Kiba's dramatic yelps of offense and naturally loud voice made it hard. He was surprised when a light touched graced his shoulder, forcing him to turn to see Sakura standing in to his side.

"Tough day of training?"

Her question was simple enough, but through the caring tone in her voice and the way she looked at him he could tell that she actually cared. Sakura Haruno…she was a pretty girl he knew way back from the Academy, and for the longest time he hadn't even taken the time to even acknowledge the existence of someone like her, but once he had started to get to know her, he had started becoming good friends with her. She may seem nice and soft on the outside, but he knew that she had an iron strong will.

"Kakashi is killing Hinata and me with training," he voiced, twirling his chopsticks around while he waited for the ramen to arrive. "And Naruto's being…difficult. He's always off God knows where…the other day, Hinata caught him sitting on top of the Hokage's monument. What's worse is that Kakashi refuses to let us do a mission until Naruto shows up. Instead, he'll make us go through hours of grueling training."

Sakura gave him a sympathetic look. There wasn't much she could do in this situation and she must have realized it. Sasuke didn't mind though. Her presence alone was enough to brighten his day just a little bit. He spent the next hour at the ramen bar, remaining there talking with Sakura and her team long after he had finished eating.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

Naruto had thought that shadow clones would be useful, but he truly never understood how much so. The fact that he could create so many gave him a nearly incomparable advantage to every other ninja in the world. Why? Memory was infinite. The human mind could store an infinite amount of information, or if a limit even existed, it was so incredibly large that it was unrealistic. Just think of how many things you could remember on command…the smell of ramen, the faces of the Hokage's Monument, the feeling of your pillow, the sound birds chirping in the trees…And then think of how many things you stored away without even knowing it, like when you see a face you haven't seen in a long while and suddenly you remember everything about that person who moments ago you couldn't even remember.

Naruto's potential for intelligence was unlimited, and Madara was willing to use that potential for their benefit. Naruto understood that using the shadow clone's for training was incredibly beneficial, but Madara had suggested something else entirely.

"_Shadow clones can pass on experience,_" he repeated that evening, as Naruto sat in his apartment building, lying on his bed having just finished a nap. "_But they can't pass on anything physical. That is to say that if your shadow clones do a hundred push-ups, you may learn what it takes to do them, but your own muscles will not grow stronger. They can, however, pass on knowledge._"

Naruto had created ten shadow clones in front of him, and watched with interest as they all filed out of his room, closing the door behind him. Their destination was the Konoha library. Madara's plan was that every waking second of the day when Naruto was awake, he would have his clones studying anything they could in Konoha's library. This was the second batch of clone's Naruto had created…the first five he had created in the afternoon upon Madara's instruction. Every thirty minutes or so, a clone would disperse, and Naruto would instantly be filled with thirty minutes worth of experience and knowledge.

It was an incredible feeling. One second he would be practicing the hand-seals for wind jutsu, and the next, he would flooded with information about a random topic. One time it was the history of Iwagakure, and the next it was general chemistry. It was an exciting process; he never knew which second would be the one where he was suddenly much more knowledgeable in something, each time a surprise. It was also very tiring…all of the experience was shared, including the feeling of having to sit down and study a book for half an hour, which was exhausting.

The result was undeniable. Each day, he could live the lives of ten different people. Every hour awake was actually ten hours worth of living experience. But that meant his brain was working ten times as hard, and it needed ten times the energy. If it wasn't for his enormous amount of chakra, and the support of Madara, there's no way he'd be able to stand the strain it put on him.

His schedule then was pretty set. Early in the mornings, he was going to train with Lee and Lee's sensei while a number of his shadow clones studied away in the library. He would probably have to sleep after that, but when he awoke, he would have another set of clones practice charka manipulation while he…

He stopped when he realized what he was forgetting. He was a Genin, and part of a team. He scowled. As much as he had once loved the feeling of being a part of a team, there was no doubt that Kakashi would hold back his progress.

As luck would have it, seconds after he thought about it, there was a knock on the door. He groaned as he stood up out of bed to go and see who it was. He had completely slept through Kakashi's daily team meeting. The copy-ninja was probably there to yell at him or scold him for being late.

Naruto's eyes viciously narrowed when he saw it was none other than the Hokage at his front door.

Despite Naruto's mean appearance, the elderly ninja smiled back pleasantly. "Good evening, Naruto. I thought I'd stop by for a little talk, seeing as it's been a while."

It would have been considered rude for anyone to walk into Naruto's room without proper permission. But it wasn't rude for this old man…Konoha was a military village, and the Hokage was the highest ranking ninja among them. Apart from the council's hindering, the Hokage had absolute authority in the village. He could declare war on another village. He could use his authority to promote or demote any ninja. He could sentence someone to life in prison or death.

But Naruto wasn't in the mood for being star struck at the moment. As the Hokage walked around his tiny apartment, Naruto could help but remember how this man knew about the truth of Itachi, and worse, how this man had let it happen. No matter how nice the Hokage may have been to Naruto in the past, there was no forgiving what the Hokage had done.

"How are things going with your team?" the Hokage absentmindedly put out while he inspected Naruto's room for God knows what. Naruto couldn't help but flinch. That was the reason the Hokage was here then, to talk about his absences from team formations.

"Couldn't be better," Naruto responded. Who knew; maybe the Hokage wasn't here for that, and Naruto would get away scotch free.

The look in the Hokage's eye when he turned to Naruto told him otherwise. "Kakashi tells me that you aren't showing up to team meetings," he stated, cutting straight to the point. Naruto couldn't tell from the tone of his voice whether or not the Hokage was angry, disappointed, or anything. "Who you care to explain why?"

Naruto shut the door and took a seat at his kitchen table. He decided to play a tough card. "Kakashi isn't my sensei. My sensei is dead."

Hokage released a sigh that revealed how tired he seemed to be. Naruto wondered how busy the man's day had been, or perhaps what knowledge seemed to be holding him down.

"Naruto, you have to understand that in the ninja world, the deaths of your close friends and family will happen all the time. This is your profession, this is what you signed up for when you accepted your ninja headband and became a part of Konoha's armed forces. I know that Kakashi has large shoes to fill, but you have to give him the chance."

Naruto eyed the man down and said nothing.

The Hokage sighed again, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Kakashi also tells me that you have somehow acquired a Sharingan…I, as well as the council, would be eager to know how this came to be."

Naruto had mentally force himself not to yell. He wondered for a moment how many secrets the old man was hiding him. "Why should I tell you? How can I trust you?" Naruto spat back, his voiced laced in malice. "You didn't tell me who my real father was when you knew all along. You didn't tell me that I have the Nine Tailed Fox inside of me. And what's worse…"

He had to stop there before he let the Hokage know that he knew about the Uchiha massacre. "I can't trust you, old geezer. But maybe you can redeem yourself…is there anything else you'd like to tell me that you've been keeping secret? Anything at all?"

The Hokage's eyes widened and narrowed, giving Naruto a surprised look. Tell me about how you allowed the Uchiha to die, Naruto thought to himself. Tell me about how you made Itachi your tool. Tell me about how Madara Uchiha is sealed within me as well.

The old man remained silent. Naruto scowled. "If you're not going to share your secrets, then I won't share mine."

"If you wish to keep your secrets to yourself, then I'll respect that," the Hokage carefully responded. "The main reason I came here today, Naruto, is to tell you that you have to begin attending all of Kakashi's formations. If you don't, then I'm afraid that I'm going to have to punish you under military law. You'll be imprisoned."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, uncaring.

"I've already chosen you're next mission. I figured that a C-rank mission that will take you outside of Konoha will help your team bond again."

Another C rank mission, huh. The last one didn't go to well. Naruto was tempted to ask him if there was going to be any assassins on this one as well. Should he warn Kakashi that someone might try and kill him and then his Clan?

"You'll begin tomorrow morning, in fact," the Hokage continued. "I've already briefed your team. It's a mission far to the southeast. You're going to oversee the building of a bridge, connecting the Land of Waves to the mainland. You'll be escorting Tazuna the bridge builder there."

Naruto was tempted to tell the Hokage that he wouldn't show up. He didn't care if he was going to be sent to prison; he would run away…

He suddenly saw Hinata's face flash in front of him, and his eyes hardened. No…he couldn't leave Konoha. Not now…he had made a promise. He would bide his time, then. For the sake of his friends, Hinata and Sasuke, he would endure for just a little longer.

* * *

_Ame_

The rain poured hard like it always did, surrounding Ame with a gray look of doom. Two robed figures stood outside the main entrance to the massive city that was now Ame. Walls that seemed to reach the sky surrounded the city, but even then, the tops of skyscrapers could still be seen. The mere size of the enormous structure made the two figures look miniscule in comparison.

The two figures stood in silence for a moment while the rain and wind caused their robes to billow almost dramatically behind them. Luckily for them, their large hats protected their heads from water. "Is it right," the slightly shorter one eventually said, "that Zabuza has to die simply because he doesn't agree with our cause?"

The taller one pulled his hat down a little further, concealing his dark sunglasses from view. "Justice is determined by whoever has enough strength to enforce it." His voice was low, but friendly at the same time. "Yahiko is the one who calls the shots. My only worry, and perhaps I'm being paranoid…but I'm afraid of the cycle of hatred that exists in the world."

The other ninja, who had white hair, turned to look at the dark skinned man in slight confusion.

"Yahiko is pushing aside all those who stand against his ideals in order to achieve the greater goal of peace," he explained. "I'm worried then, that one time, he's going to piss off the wrong person, the person who by fate has to complete the cycle of hatred. The person who will finally kill Yahiko. I'm sure when Hanzo killed Yahiko's friend he had no idea that Yahiko would eventually rise to strike back. And just like then, there's another young Yahiko out there who's going to be stepped on and forced to rise up and seize justice."

The younger one scoffed. "You're thinking too much, Raizo. Just be excited to that we get to get out of this rain for a while. Now, which way to the Land of Waves?"

* * *

_Hyuga Compound_

_Before she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the soft sound of nature around her, from the quiet chirping of distant birds to the rustling of leaves. Next, the wonderful smell of the outdoors filled her nose, and she couldn't help but feel at home._

"_Justice."_

_Hinata looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was in a beautiful forest with rays of sunshine just barely through the top of the canopy. She was seated upright against a tree…she felt well rested._

"_Do you believe in justice, Hinata?"_

_She shook her head clear for a moment and looked in front of her, where Naruto was leaning coolly against a tree a few meters in front of her, with his arms crossed, looking directly at her. She resisted the urge to flinch when she connected with his Sharingan. She hated the fact that he had one…before, the only way her nightmare could happen is if he had a Sharingan, and she used to council herself with the fact that Naruto having one was impossible. Now that he had one…_

_He smoothly pushed off the tree and began to walk toward her. His outfit was different than what she remembered him wearing, and he seemed a lot taller than he usually did. "Do you think justice is what happened to the Uchiha Clan? Do you consider what Neji did to your family justice?"_

_She felt confused. What was he talking about? She moved to stand up, but she suddenly realized that her hands and feet were bound together. What was going on?_

"_Was it justice that spared your life from Neji? Do you consider what I did to Sasuke justice? Is Akatsuki justice?"_

_At this point, he was standing directly in front of her. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly, a small burst of wind appeared from underneath her and pushed her so that she was standing on her feet. She would have felt surprised by this, but she was overwhelmingly preoccupied with the fact that she was standing inches away from Naruto. Granted, he was almost a head taller than her…_

_He took a hold of her chin, and forced her face up toward his own. "Do you consider my eyes justice? That Itachi had to take a kunai to his best friend's face and gouge his eyes out, before he gouged my own?"_

_Hinata couldn't say anything. Something terribly strange was happening, and she wished that she could clear her head and focus, but he was so close to her, and…_

_He spun around and walked a few steps backward. "Look at reality, Hinata. This world is full of things that don't go as you wish. The longer you live…the more you realize that reality is just made of pain, suffering and emptiness. Listen…in this world, wherever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of "winners" exists there will also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars…and hatred is born to protect love."_

_He turned around to look her in the eyes once more. "I'm going to end this cycle, Hinata. I'm going to end all of the lies and hate and pain. You owe me your life, and I need you now more than ever. Together, you and I…we're going to destroy Akatsuki. I'm going to kill Yahiko for what he did to me, and once I've balanced out the hate, I'll bring peace to the world. A world reborn in the ashes of a dark, dark flame. Justice must be done."_

* * *

_End _

A/N: Thus concludes a confusing chapter for Naruto. Take note that I've never gone through what Naruto has gone through in the story, so of course I won't be able to accurately write about his feelings. If his 12 year old reaction to having his family killed doesn't seem realistic to you, I apologize, since I am not 12 and my family is living and well.

Also, I didn't have a lot of time to go in depth on how this massacre affected Sasuke and Hinata. The massacre was a huge event, but I don't have time right now to focus on how their personalities have changed. I'll come back to it later when I switch to their points of views later on in the story.

How'd you like the chapter? As you can see, I'm jumping right into the wave arc, starting next chapter, and after that comes the Chunin Exams, where things really start to become interesting with characters like Gaara and Jiraiya, and character who have never met interacting with each other.

Here's the list of reviewers who motivated me to write this chapter. Time to go reread all of their reviews and choose which ones to respond to!

* * *

_Reviewers_

Deadzepplin

RElarax

Leaf Ranger

Luckylee the Ruckyree

Akira Stridder

Legend of the Kyuubi

jumjalala

Vallavarayan

roboguy45

Kingswriter

BullC6

Transcendent Oddity

loki0191

Beginning and the End

Slayer End

Novice Otaku

m'j doom

ChaosTheVoid

Guest

Ppsh***

Darkness-Over-Evil (I edited the last chapter a bit, should be better now)

Hypothetical Spiritual Entity

Deathgun

bakapervert

lord Martiya

AresLaw

VLS

Inuyonas***

RedHound

SpiderzCD

Loiosh311

Homarid***

Gilgamesh

shugokage

Mr. Red Hex

animeman12

9TailedFoxBrat

Hg

Maleivius

DryBonesKing

Pryde Kitty

Riku Uzumaki

No name soz

Battle neurosis***

Ross

Ndasuunye

Chewie Cookies

SixPathscv

King Lune

Dragon Man 180

don't worry about my name

GoldenDragon14

Hiei-Uchiha

Sairresh

Zanzibar1

entityoffire

Sol-El-Gabal

Vegeta***

this is fake

watermoona

The Bii

SilentSinger948

SalemTheSpeakerOfTruth***

Na Gem

Zealot of Reading

desertrommel

Tobi274

Apimpnamedkyuubi

kitsunelord1994

The Shadow of a Dead Reaper

Pwnbot

AnimeRocker 469

Mysticzz

* * *

Q: I don't really see how it makes sense considering Obito had his eyes stolen and half of his head was crushed. Later elaboration on that would be nice.

A: _Don't worry, I'm going to go into Obito's past a lot more later, seeing as he is going to be the main antagonist and climax of the story eventually. _

Q: You know wat would be a mind fuck? If the sage's children were still alive lol

A: _Guess what, I'll tell this now since it won't spoil the plot too much…what if the Sage wasn't dead? Or Minato? Or Shisui? _

Q: Was that last response serious? How could the Sage/Shisui be alive?

A: _It was a joke. _

Q: Wouldn't "kill the uchiha clan" include sasuke, tobi, himself and mabey even naruto?

A: _Obito commanded Naruto to keep Sasuke and Naruto safe, that that counters the kill the Uchiha part, and he can't kill himself if he's been ordered to keep Sasuke/Naruto safe. As for Obito…I'll explain more on that later. There's a reason. Good question._

Q: I wish Naruto to learn every aspect of Fuinjutsu.

A: _You're not far off with your review. I'm going to go in depth on the importance of Fuinjutsu later in the story when it becomes important, so don't worry._

Q: Also, when will she [Hinata] take a more prominent role in the story, as recently she's been the distressed helpless damsel which I assume isn't all she is in this fic.

A: _I'm sorry for displaying her that way, but there's just not enough room in the chapter to move the plot and explain her and Sasuke more in depth. No, she is absolutely not a damsel in distress. You'll find out more about that later, but she's going to be quite powerful and independent soon._

Q: I'm wondering; are you going to put in there that he's [Madara] been hiding the Rinnegan all along, or just roll with what you've got going?

A: _Madara hasn't unlocked the Rinnegan in my story…he tried, but he was unsuccessful. Canon is different, but I made this my plot long ago and I don't want to change it._

* * *

_End_

A/N: Review if you have something to say and you want me to hear it. Enjoy your day. Check out my profile if you want to know a little about me, West Point, or you have nothing better to do. I'm really tired and I have to get back to homework again.

Peace,

-williams5505


	16. The Land of Waves

Sinister Chakra

Book 2: The Chunin Exams

Chapter 2: The Land of Waves

* * *

_Naruto's Apartment_

Naruto fell to one knee right outside of his apartment door, so close to his safe haven, yet impossibly far away. He had almost made it to his room and to his bed, but his legs at that moment decided to revolt against him in protest, making him crumble to the ground. He might have crawled up to reach his door if his arms hadn't decided to join the coup against him as well.

He didn't blame them in the least. After what he had to go through with an early morning workout with the Jonin Might Gai and Rock Lee, he would be happy if his arms and legs decided to work any time that week. His body was traumatized, and it took another 15 seconds or so on the ground before his brain agreed with him and decided that consciousness was getting in the way of productive healing.

* * *

_Two Hours Later_

He awoke with a gentle kick to his rib cage which sent him flying into the wall of the apartment building with a loud _thud_. Coughing and gasping, he looked up with confusion and anger to see who had the guts to do it to him. He was surprised then, to find Sasuke glaring down at him with his arms crossed, looking just as angry as Naruto was.

"Sorry to wake you up from your nap," Sasuke began, in a voice which showed anything but remorse, "but we have to be at Konoha's gate in ten minutes, and my gut was telling me that you weren't going to make it."

Naruto killed any guilty look that may have come to his face before Sasuke was able to notice it. He wasn't planning on missing formation, it was just that after the training he went through…

"I was training," he tried to explain, as if it would change the situation. Instead, he found Sasuke's scowl unmoving and his body aching from a combination of soreness and that feeling you get when you're kicked into a wall.

"I don't care what you were doing." It was a fair response, Naruto would admit. Sasuke walked over to him and crouched down so they were at eye level. Naruto would have moved away if it was possible, but soreness wouldn't allow it at the moment, so he tried to maintain as much dignity as possible as Sasuke literally grabbed him by his collar and pulled their faces together.

"You are a part of a team, Naruto-_baka_," he spat the last part out. "And that team comes before whatever training you seem to have been doing yourself. Why would you train so hard in the morning before a mission? It looks like you've been mugged in the street and left for dead."

It certainly felt that way. Sasuke pulled Naruto up to his feet before turning around, walking to the railing of the edge of the building. "I'll be waiting here. Hurry up."

He took his cue, and with noticeable effort, he staggered to his door and fell against it, stumbling into his room.

* * *

_Konoha's Entrance_

It took a soldier pill full of chakra with a face full of food, but Naruto was walking alongside Sasuke to the front gate of Konoha ten minutes later. His plan was ingenious.

Naruto wasn't one to use soldier pills often; he had a vast amount of chakra to begin with, and it wasn't often that he found himself depleted of chakra or in need of any extra. Not to mention that soldier pills were incredibly expensive, with a single pill costing him a week's worth of ramen. Normally, he wouldn't even have the money to afford such a luxury. However, under Madara's recommendation along with his newfound wealth, he had purchased a large sum of the ninja-essential items. He took one today so that he could use the extra energy to be able to walk again, but for the most part, the pills weren't for him.

They were for his clone. Here's the explanation:

The progress Naruto was making with his overall training wasn't just outstanding, it was addicting, largely because of the progress his shadow clones were making for him. Konoha had an impressive library, and the amount of knowledge that Naruto was learning from it was just too great for him to stop. When he realized that he would have to go away from Konoha for his assigned mission, his first regret was that he wouldn't be able to continue learning so much from his clones who were daily reading away in the library.

Madara believed otherwise. According to him, Naruto could do both.

"Impossible," Naruto had immediately responded when Madara suggested the idea. He felt a wealth of knowledge flowing through him, and the information of shadow clones came up from his mind with relative easy. He drew from a memory of a clone who had spent an afternoon researching the topic of shadow clones. "Shadow clones, or any variants, can never be far from their original creators, and the larger the amount of clones, the closer that caster has to be. Not only that, but information between clones and the original can only be transferred by the dispersing of the clone."

Naruto couldn't help but smirk after saying this. It felt good to know so much, and he was only beginning. What he had told Madara was word for word what he had read…his memory was improving dramatically as well, no doubt influenced by the Sharingan.

Madara, on the other hand, would somehow always know more. "Very good, you little encyclopedia, but there's a lot on the Shadow Clone jutsu that you won't find in the library. It's a forbidden jutsu after all."

Naruto silently agreed. There wasn't much in the library on the topic of shadow clones, or any other kinjutsu. And as for hand-seals…he couldn't help but sigh in disappointment. When Naruto had first seen the library, he had been incredibly excited about learning a vast array of interesting jutsu. With the help of his clones, he would eventually know more than even Kakashi!

His dreams had been crushed when he realized that as a Genin, he wasn't allowed access to the jutsu scrolls. Only ninja ranked Chunin or above were allowed access to the tome sections, which held the actual seals for every jutsu Konoha cared to record. That meant that the only information Naruto could get out of the library was general knowledge, and perhaps the details of certain jutsu, but never the actual seals themselves.

Naruto also heard that beyond the tome section was a forbidden section, that only the Hokage himself had access to. Apparently, there was a scroll there with all of the forbidden jutsu recorded…He could only dream as to what it would be like to access that.

"_How far away you can stray from your clones depends on how much chakra you put into them,_" Madara continued. "_For a shadow clone to be as competent as you are, it generally takes half of your chakra, which is why the jutsu is forbidden. For someone with chakra as powerful as yours, or even with half as much, you can use less chakra for a similar clone. What does that have to do with how long clones last? Understand this; the distance from the user has no correlation. You know this: Kage Bunshin do not bleed. This is because when you create the clone, you aren't actually forming muscles and bones, rather, you are forming an imitation of yourself formed out of nothing but your own chakra, turned into a physical substance. This same process can be done by an expert of yin-yang jutsu, since it is combining both yin and yang chakra, but the shadow clone is like a shortcut, and the two seals you use to form it naturally draw from your yin and yang chakra and create the clone out of merely an idea._

"_This process requires a lot of chakra; converting your chakra first into wind, or earth, to make a wind clone, for example takes even more chakra. And like I said, the clones are made of, and held together by chakra. They don't run on food, but chakra. That means every second of their existence, the clone is absorbing the chakra used to make them to hold together its form, and even more chakra when it moves or fights. For most ninja, a clone would never be able to make it far away from caster before it disperses, simply because in order to move and maintain its shape, it drains the chakra, until eventually it runs out and disperses. That is also why clones are dispersed when attacked; their chakra flow is disturbed and they immediately lose their form, no matter how much chakra they had remaining._"

This was important information for Naruto, since he used the jutsu a lot, and had read nothing of the subject so in depth like Madara had explained it to him.

"_Now, say you have a chakra as powerful and vast as your own_," Madara stated that morning while Naruto was scrambling to get ready. "_You can create hundreds of shadow clones…or, you can dedicate all of your focus into a single one. You can make a clone with a replicated mind of your own, a clone with muscles…a clone that can bleed. A clone with a stomach._"

And so he did. With Madara's help of assisted chakra, Naruto focused all of his energy and chakra into the creation of his shadow replica. The result was…

Ordinary…at first. For whatever reason, Naruto had expected something fantastic to happen, but a clone simply shimmered into existence, which told a testament to his chakra control but little else. The clone looked himself over as well, sharing Naruto's disappointment.

It wasn't until Naruto had activated his Sharingan that he had actually seen how incredible his creation was. Rather than simply being a blob of chakra which shadow clones usually were (which is how the Sharingan could so easily tell the difference between the clone and the original caster), Naruto's clone had his own intricate chakra system, originating around the stomach like a normal persons would. His clone had a stomach!

Since his clone had a stomach, it meant that his clone could eat, and restore the chakra that it constantly drained in order to remain alive. Not only that, but his clone had enough chakra to spare in order to make other clones. It was this thought that allowed Naruto to walk to the front gate of Konoha with a smile on his face, despite the fact that Kakashi most likely wouldn't show up for another hour.

Hinata happily greeted Naruto and Sasuke when they arrived, and Naruto could tell that she was relieved to see them. She was wearing her own small travel backpack which matched Sasuke's and his own. Naruto couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt when he saw her. He had been so caught up with his own training, and dealing with the after-effects of the massacre that recently he hadn't been able to spend any time with his friends. Sasuke was probably right in kicking him this morning…Hinata and Sasuke were the two people who cared about him most, and it wasn't like Naruto to put himself before them.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan!" Naruto responded, putting an old smile on his face. "Sorry we're a little late…Sasuke here took forever to get out of bed."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but otherwise remained silent while Hinata let out a giggle so quiet Naruto doubted it even happened. After that, a silent tension swept through with the morning breeze, settling itself around the three like a heavy blanket. Things weren't like they used to be, and it killed Naruto to admit that a lot of that was his fault. He glanced at Sasuke and noticed the guilt on Sasuke's face as well…if he had to guess, Sasuke probably wasn't spending a lot of his free time with Hinata either.

The three of them used to be the closest friends in the world. The Uchiha massacre couldn't change that…Naruto would just have to make an effort to ease his two best friends back into what they had shared before, but that would take time, and-

"…bunch of damn brats!"

All three of them turned their heads to notice the arrival of Kakashi, who was walking along side a man who had to be Tazuna the bridge builder, the person who they had to escort to the Land of Waves. Naruto hadn't wasted time imagining what the bridge builder was like, but to put it short, he was old, rude, and most likely hungover. Naruto could tell by the irritation in Kakashi's eye that the old drunk had most likely been complaining the entire walk over.

"Just look at them!" Tazuna seemed to try and convince Kakashi. "They can't be older than 15! Children, I say! And one of them is a girl!"

Naruto felt a sudden anger flare up within him, but he extinguished it before it amounted to anything. He didn't necessarily blame the man…you usually don't look at a girl like Hinata and assume that she can leave you unable to move on the ground in under a handful of seconds.

"I assure you," Kakashi said in a calm voice. "My genin aren't as strong as me yet, but they should be able to suppress any chipmunk ambush that might occur between here and Wave. And even if they couldn't, I could. Unless, that is, you expect more than angry squirrels to be attacking us on our peaceful walk?"

Panic arouse on Tazuna's face before he settled into a look of grim acceptance. He muttered something dark about idiot ninja before he reached into his bag and pulled out what appeared to be a bottle of alcohol. He walked past Naruto and his friends, straight out through the gate, expecting the rest to follow.

The three Genin gave an annoyed look at their sensei, who shrugged and followed behind Tazuna. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Later_

Naruto paced around in his room, bored out of his mind and fidgety as can be. He was filled with so much energy that he just couldn't stay still…he had to do something, anything!

He wondered for a moment if he should even call himself 'Naruto'. He was, after all, just a shadow clone of the original Naruto, who was by now about an hour's walk away from Konoha, having left on a mission to Wave. His own mind was an exact replica of the original Naruto, yet he was able to tell that he was a clone himself. Rather, his mind was the same as Naruto's up until his creation. Since Naruto had given him his own mind, the moment he was created, his identity was becoming separate and different from his original. He was creating new memories, learning new things, and evolving differently as a person because of it. Sure, as soon as he dispersed, he would pass that on to the original, but until then, he wasn't the original. Should he be called Naruto, then? He certainly didn't want to be called 'clone'…he was too special for that. He could make his own clones!

But, just like them, when his time came, he would disperse. He shuddered at the thought. He wondered what it would be like to suddenly not exist…

No, he would exist within Naruto, combined to be full again. He hoped.

Either way, he wouldn't waste whatever time he had while he remained alive. His own clones were busy studying away in the library, which meant that he was free to do what he liked. Not thinking twice about it, he smiled mischievously and vaulted out his window, propelling himself off of the ledge and onto a nearby roof. Konoha was his playground.

He smelled the fresh air, still smiling. His name was Saito.

* * *

_Later_

It had been about two hours since they had set out from Konoha, and with the slow walking pace they had been taking, Naruto couldn't help but feel extremely bored. They were in a special formation; Kakashi was in the front, leading the group, and Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were forming a triangle around Tazuna, with Naruto in the front and the others on the side. This formation was common for bodyguard missions, and Naruto was a little excited at first, but that wore off of course after the first few minutes.

He missed the random gain of knowledge that would flow to his head when he was back in Konoha. He hoped his clones were learning a lot…he couldn't wait to get back and be filled with days worth or multiple clones reading in the library. He wondered what his clones would choose to read…hopefully, it was more or less along the lines of…

Naruto's thoughts trailed off when he noticed that in a daze, he had almost walked off the road and into the forest edge, nearly stepping in a puddle of water. He snapped out of his daze and jumped back into the front of the triangle, slightly embarrassed with himself and hoping that Kakashi hadn't turned around to see him zone out like that. The last thing he wanted was to soak his own ninja boots as well…he hadn't brought an extra pair since it rarely rained in Konoha, and he didn't expect to be swimming around along the way either. He did have some sandals tucked away, but other than that…

Hold on a second…if it never rains in Konoha, wasn't it a little odd that there happened to be a large puddle off to the side? He quickly turned back to look at it once more…there were two large puddles. If definitely hadn't rained in the past couple of days. Strange.

"_Perhaps you should activate your Sharingan…_"

Naruto groaned at the thought. He was already extremely tired from the morning workouts he had, and his body was still recovering its own chakra. There's no way that he-

"_Activate it, now._"

With the blink of an eye, Naruto's blue orbs swirled into a dark and deep crimson, noticeably drawing from his chakra reserves. Naruto was about to comment on Madara's snappy tone of voice when the world around him was revealed for what it truly was through the clearer vision of his Sharingan. He was in a trap.

"Kakas-!"

_CLIIIIINK!_

Naruto's eyes widened in shock when out of the forest edge on both sides, chains whipped out at insane speeds, wrapping around Kakashi before the Jonin had time to even blink. With a second more of observation, Naruto noticed that they weren't coming out from the forest, rather, right upon the edge, two ninja were emerging from the ground out of what appeared to be water, holding on to the chains. It was all happening to fast. What could he do? What could he do?

By the time Sasuke and Hinata managed to gasp in surprise, Kakashi's body was ripped into pieces by the sharp chains around him. Limbs and pieces of flesh flew into the air around them with a disgusting noise. Blood shot across Naruto's face as he was standing only several yards behind Kakashi. Naruto fell to a knee, his breath caught in his throat. Not again…this couldn't be happening again. Not after Shisui. His mind was filled with images of death, his brother and his Clan, all dead. Memories began to flood his mind, impossible memories that he shouldn't even have. He saw Itachi killing Uchiha to his left, and in front of him, Uchiha fell as if he was killing them himself.

Perhaps if Naruto was thinking clearly, he would have felt fear when the enemy ninja with long hair and metal around their arms pulled back their chains and darted toward Naruto's group. But the only thing he could feel was pain. Pain, enwrapped in anger. He was lucky that his Sharingan was activated. The enemy ninja passed right by Naruto, headed directly toward Tazuna and his teammates, but Naruto was able to see the illusion before him.

Kakashi hadn't been killed; it was the substitution. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and the images of the Uchiha Clan quickly began to disappear from his mind. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, he was surprised to find himself in a familiar environment, standing before the grand gates of his subconscious mind. Bars as tall of the Hokage's Tower stood in front of him, and behind them Naruto could sense an evil and power unlike any he had felt before, even Madara's.

"You're a fool."

Naruto turned to his side where none other than Madara Uchiha was standing with his arms crossed. He didn't look for long; a rumbling like a shaking mountain sounded off from the gates in front of Naruto, forcing him to snap his head back in fear. He had never seen the Kyuubi before, only drawings in books, but he was positive now that he didn't want to. He stood up to his feet and slowly backed away from the bars, unsure if they were able to hold the evil force that was behind them.

Madara slowly turned and walked to the side, standing in front of Naruto and the giant gates. "I thought I told you to learn how to control your emotions!" his voice snapped like a whip. "What if Kakashi had been killed? Would you have lost all control? Your base emotions, including anger, are connected with your physical chakra, which is connected to the Kyuubi. It is far easier when you are enraged for the Kyuubi to take control over your body. Would have the Great Demon have been brought back to life here, simply because some ninja thugs killed your sensei? Would you be able to stomach the Kyuubi destroying thousands of humans, being fed by your rage?"

Naruto fell down to the ground in shock and fear. His emotions…they were connected with the Kyuubi? He tried to deny it, but he couldn't. When he had seen Kakashi die…he felt something click, or connect, within him. Not the power that he could use to summon his Sharingan with careful meditation, or the power that Madara sent to him on occasion, but a raw power that connected to his anger. Rage. That filled his every limb with power, not just his eyes.

He felt guilt. The villagers had always hated him, after all, because they thought that the Kyuubi could be reincarnated at any moment. He wondered if they were right.

"Pull yourself together," Madara commanded, grabbing Naruto's shirt and yanking him up to his feet. "You're an Uchiha…you are my heir. You're my master plan. I won't have you standing uselessly when some ninja decide to attack you. Summon your strength, and deal with them!"

* * *

_Later_

Sasuke tensed in apprehension as the enemy ninja closed in around them. Without wasting any time, he activated his Sharingan, watching the world around him become clear, and the movements of the ninja slowed down dramatically. His fear and anger was immediately replaced with quiet confidence. He was still on a mission, no matter what happened to Kakashi. He still needed to protect the bridge builder.

He was about to jump in front of the terrified man when suddenly, in a gust of wind, Naruto was standing in the bridge builder's place, and the bridge builder was on the ground where Naruto had just been. Was that…a kawarimi? How did Naruto perform a kawarimi with another breathing person? Regardless of how Naruto had done it, his blonde comrade sprung forward and kicked the enemy ninja on the left with enough force to send the ninja flying into the tree line. Naruto motioned for Sasuke to take care of the other ninja before jumping into the woods after the one he just kicked.

Ninja tactics kicked in without thinking. Sasuke had practiced fighting with his team so many times before, it was like second nature. Naruto, having cut the enemy forces in half, forced the other ninja to stop running toward him. More likely...the enemy ninja was sent to attack Tazuna, not them. That was more realistic. With that in mind, Sasuke pushed chakra into his legs and leaped into the air, landing between the enemy ninja and Tazuna. That also put the ninja between him and Hinata, which was an advantage as well.

Before Sasuke could begin forming seals, or before the enemy ninja could plan a new tactic, Hinata sprung forward and began to attack, her hands glowing with chakra. Though her jabs were ruthless and quick, the ninja managed to block them all, which caused Sasuke to frown in worry. One doesn't simply block Jyuken…even blocking the attacks would render their attacks useless. Upon a second more of observation, Sasuke realized that the ninja's arms were covered in some metal contraption, which was probably why he was able to continue blocking.

Waiting for the right moment to attack, Sasuke flew through several hand-seals in preparation of a fire jutsu. He didn't need to wait long; after several seconds of exchanging blows with Hinata, the ninja seemed to recognize her superiority in taijutsu, so he jumped backwards, preparing to use ninjutsu. Sasuke didn't give him the chance.

"_Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!_"

A medium sized fireball was blown out of his mouth, hitting the airborne ninja head on, though he did manage to throw his arms up in time to protect himself. Sasuke felt relief flood over him. Whoever these attackers were, they couldn't be higher ranked than Chunin, and they didn't specialize in direct combat. The ninja was unable to avoid his attack, or even perform a fast kawarimi, and he ended up get thrown back against a tree with a loud _thud_, stunning him for just a moment.

A moment was all it took. Hinata closed in on him before he could even blink, and with four, maybe even five incredibly fast strikes to the ninja's body, he gasped and buckled over, unconscious before he even hit the ground.

The battle was over. It hadn't even lasted a minute, and Sasuke let go of the breath he had been holding and allowed his shoulders to relax. Suddenly, he remembered about Naruto, and with Hinata staying behind to watch Tazuna, he dashed into the tree-line where Naruto had entered. He didn't have any real reason to be worried…Naruto was no doubt a better fighter than these ninja, especially now that he had a Sharingan…but Sasuke held his own Sharingan active, just in case.

The first thing he noticed after about a couple of seconds of jumping through the trees to where Naruto was, with his Sharingan activated, was that there was only a single presence of chakra. He immediately let his own chakra fade from his eyes when he first saw the scene before him. Naruto was standing tall, with a kunai in his hand. Lying on the ground before him was bloodied and lifeless body of the first attacker.

* * *

_Naruto_

Naruto wasn't exactly aware of when Sasuke had arrived at the scene. In his defense, he had been far more preoccupied with the ninja in front of him, who had just been killed. He looked down to his right hand, which was holding a kunai dripping with blood. He dropped it with sudden disgust, the memories of that night flooding into his mind again, when Itachi had held a bloody kunai of his own.

When the adrenaline and anger slowly began to fade from his mind, what remained was shock. Newer memories began to flood into his mind, memories of what had just happened, moments ago. Naruto hadn't even planned to kill him. It just…happened. He had kicked him into the woods, and then even farther back when they had met again. Everything had seemed so clear to Naruto then, but at the same time, it was all a blur. The ninja, having regained his bearing after Naruto had kicked him further back a second time, had taken a swipe at Naruto's head with his clawed metallic arm. To Naruto, the ninja might as well have been moving in slow motion. With clear and mechanical thinking, Naruto had leaned to the side, allowing the swipe to miss him. The opening the ninja had was unmistakable, and Naruto had seized it; before the ninja had time to recover, Naruto quickly drew a kunai and slashed across the man's face. The ninja tried to avoid it, and he almost did, but Naruto was too quick. The blade of his kunai cleanly cut through part of the ninja's throat.

Just like that. All the jutsu Naruto had in his inventory was left unused; the battle had been decided by a kunai. The ninja had staggered backwards for a moment, apparently shocked at what had happened. He looked down at himself as best he could, noticing the blood pouring out of his neck, before he slumped down against the tree.

He had tried to speak out to Naruto, and whether it was a curse against Naruto or a plea for help, Naruto would always wonder, but never know. All that came out of his mouth was silent blood. He didn't die immediately, like Naruto had hoped he might. Rather, Naruto had stared into the man's eyes for what felt like for hours while he slowly died before him.

By the time Sasuke came, the ninja had already died…the ninja who Naruto had killed with his own hands. More images of death and of Shisui and his family flooded his head, until he couldn't take it anymore, and he fell to his knees, emptying his stomach on the forest floor.

* * *

_Later_

Kakashi hadn't been killed. Rather, the Jonin had decided to hide himself and observe the battle that had just taken place.

Sasuke wasn't sure how he felt about that. In the end, nobody had been hurt, and the bridge builder had remained safe, but what if the two attackers had been stronger? What if one of Team 7's members had been injured? Just so that Kakashi could "find out who the assassins were after"? That reason was weak. The second the assassins had passed Naruto and headed toward the bridge builder, Kakashi should have intervened. Maybe then Naruto wouldn't have had to kill one of them.

He took a quick glance at his friend to the side, who was slumping against a tree by himself, across from where the rest of the group was. Kakashi had tied the surviving assassin to a tree, and they were waiting for him to regain consciousness again. During that wait, Kakashi had been asking Tazuna some important questions, such as why there had been an assassination attempt on him when this was supposed to be a harmless, C-rank mission. Hinata was standing beside himself, looking back and forth between Naruto and Kakashi.

It had been about thirty minutes. They had tried to talk with Naruto, but he simply ignored them. Sasuke swore to himself. Naruto was already going through enough; he didn't need this extra burden on his shoulders! And just when he had been starting to relax and open up as well…

"…just because your village doesn't have the funds to purchase higher level bodyguards doesn't mean you lie!" Kakashi exclaimed, showing some unusual emotion, though he didn't raise his voice. "If you knew your life was at risk, and you knew that you were your villages only hope…what if you had died because my team wasn't strong enough? What would that do to your village?"

"It was all or nothing!" Tazuna exclaimed, sweating under the situations pressure but not letting up. "If I hadn't of lied, then my village would be as good as dead. I had to take the risk!"

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly agitated. He might have said something more, but at that moment, the bound assassin had woken up with growl, and began to try and struggle against the binds. He immediately fell still, however, when he noticed the dead body of his partner lying to his right. The assassin's eyes narrowed at Kakashi, who was walking over to him.

* * *

_Konoha_

Saito was annoyed, amongst other feelings of course, but mostly annoyed. Every thirty minutes or so, a lesser shadow clone of his would disperse and flood his mind with knowledge. That wasn't the annoying part; just like Naruto, he rather enjoyed that knowledge. However, about two hours ago, a clone had been dispersed, and instead of filling him with something interesting it had learned in the library, he was filled with nothing.

Nothing, and a combination of frustration and annoyance. At first he might have thought that his clone had decided to screw around instead of learn, which one poorly made rebellious clone had done in the past, but this clone had spent his time legitimately trying to study a certain subject. What subject? Akatsuki.

Perhaps Saito should've have shrugged his shoulders in annoyance and moved on, making a new team of clones to study, but he himself was rather fascinated with the same questions that drove his clone. What is Akatsuki? How did it form? How was it structured? Were the rumors about its ridiculously powerful members true? What was the story behind the leader?

And so, for two hours, Saito had created ten clones to go to the library with him and try and search more for on this topic. Which lead him to where he was now, sitting in the corner of the 4th floor at a study desk, closing up a book in front of him with a dissatisfied sigh. Three people walked up to him, annoyed looks on their faces. One was a kid about his age with dark brown hair, another was a man in his mid thirties, and the last was a girl who looked to be an Academy student.

All three dispersed in a shimmer of wind, but Saito didn't even flinch when more frustration filled into his mind. They were the last of the clones he had sent out, and like the rest, their results were just as fruitless. Even though he would disguise all of his clones to look like random civilians or ninja so that he would receive proper treatment from others if he needed help, it appeared that the information didn't exist. How was that possible? How could a library as vast as Konoha's have no information on the main military structure of a Great Village? There were scrolls and books on the fighting preferences of Suna's military during the second Great Shinobi War, but nothing on Akatsuki?

Perhaps since Akatsuki was relatively new that no publisher had created something on it…

No. There had to be something. How long had it been since Akatsuki formed? A year? Two? Even the main librarian, a portly elder man who knew just about everything in the known universe, laughed at Saito's request for information. But that only fueled his motivation farther. He would find out. He would learn more about this mysterious subject, no matter what it took.

* * *

_Outside of Konoha, Later That Night_

The group sat around a camp fire in the middle of a forest clearing, just having finished a meal that was prepared for them. Kakashi had decided to set up camp for the night and reach the Land of Wave before noon tomorrow, rather than push for a single trip. Sure, the Land of Wave could easily be reached by a ninja group in a short number of hours, but since Tazuna was traveling with them, they had to walk. It also paid dividends to be well rested; they didn't know if there was a chance they would be attacked again.

The assassination attempt on Tazuna had sparked an important debate for the Team. The C-rank mission they were being paid to complete only required a low ranking squad to escort Tazuna. No fighting was to be expected, though if they were to run across any stray bandits, the squad could easily protect Tazuna. However, whenever enemy ninja were involved, the mission automatically becomes a B-rank mission or higher. The fact that two Chunin level assassins tried to attack their group by surprise made the mission at least a B-rank one.

Once a ninja becomes a Chunin they are required to take a certain amount of training courses, and if they want to test to be a Jonin, they have to take even more training courses. One of the base Chunin courses that each ninja must take is based on leadership, and squad based tactics. Chunin would be sent on B-rank missions and therefore had to know how to properly react to being attacked by enemy ninja. Genin obviously didn't know this as well, which is why they weren't assigned those missions.

But Team 7 was different, and Kakashi knew that. Shisui had trained them to work together well enough where no matter what happened, they worked together like a team. Kakashi may have never had a Genin team of his own, but in most normal cases, he would have immediately sent the team back to Konoha. He may be a powerful Jonin himself, but his team wasn't. He may know how to react to enemy attacks, as he had been drilled continuously, but would Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata?

Naruto wondered, as he sat against a tree away from the fire, what the consequences of this decision would be. He was still recovering from having to take his first life. Right after he had killed the assassin, he had begun to worry about his decision to be a ninja, and he thought about the ethics of taking another life, but Madara wasted no time in slapping some sense into him. He was a ninja. Killing was his profession.

He couldn't help but smile as he looked at Sasuke and Hinata across the firelight. This is what they had always dreamed of; going on high level missions together outside of Konoha. They hadn't known that such missions would mean not knowing if they would wake up each morning, or not knowing if a ninja was going to try and kill you at any second. How could they guess what that felt like?

Tazuna also played a part in convincing them. Sure, Kakashi hadn't forgiven him for lying, but Wave couldn't afford higher level defense. Tazuna had gone to Konoha to request for ninja and assistance in the building of a bridge between Wave and the Land of Fire, but the Hokage had harshly denied him anything that he couldn't afford. Not only had Tazuna received no help, but he would have to return to Wave without any protection as well. Naruto wanted to see this bridge complete. He had a soft spot in his heart for the impoverished, and he didn't want to give up on the mission either just because it might have seen too hard.

Looking back of course, he would be astonished that he managed to survive with what was soon to come.

* * *

_Konoha, Morning_

Saito tapped his foot impatiently outside of the Hokage's office. It had come down to this; he was going to have to ask the Hokage about any information on Akatsuki. The search was driving him crazy. He had spent almost the entirety of yesterday searching the library, and in the end, after searching every last shelf and book, he had found nothing. Instructors in the Academy knew even less. Perhaps…perhaps the other section of the library, which held jutsu scrolls, would hold some information, but only Chunin level ninja and above could access that area. Saito wouldn't risk a transformation to get in; even if it was a solid transformation, if he managed to get caught, Naruto would be banned from the libraries for good, and there was no way he would risk that.

And so the Hokage was all that was left. Naruto had managed to scrape up information about Ame, which hadn't been a Great Village until recently. That meant that the Hokage had met with the Amekage to vote on the matter, and it also meant that the Hokage had to know about Ame's military strength, since each Kage was required to give a rough census on their military power.

"_Come in!_" a muffled voice from the other side of the door sounded out, which had to be the Hokage's. Finding time to meet with the Village leader was difficult, but he had managed to convince the tower's secretary that it was urgent.

Saito quickly began to wonder if he should try and transform into a different image, since Naruto was technically out on a mission. He decided against it, concluding that the Hokage would definitely be able to sense his genjutsu.

When he entered, he noted that the Hokage was currently filing through an impressive mound of paperwork, like he usually saw the old man doing. He only had a brief window to speak, as this was a last minute request to speak to the Hokage, and the old man had some sort of briefing going on in 20 minutes. Saito and Sasuke had often dreamed of becoming Hokage…but with paperwork and boring meetings, he began to wonder what had inspired that dream in the first place.

"Yes, what is it…Saito?" the Hokage sounded off, looking down at his schedule to see who it was who was walking in the room. When he looked up, his eyes widened when he saw the mirror image of Naruto. Saito worried that the old man might do something to him, or yell at him for dividing his energy when he should be focused on a mission, but aside from a spark of amusement in his eyes, he merely motioned for him to take a seat in an available chair.

"Ah, yes…Saito, it is," he mumbled with slight humor in his voice. "What can I do for you before I have to leave?"

Saito cleared his throat, wanting to make his statement clear. He had thought about how to word this appropriately, but he wasn't the greatest word, so he decided to be as to-the-point as possible. "Can you tell me what you know about Akatsuki?" he asked, noting the Hokage's eyes dart up at the word. "I looked in the library for any information on Ame's new military system, but I found just about nothing."

The Hokage eyed him curiously for a moment, before pushing out from his desk and pulling out a pipe of tobacco. "I don't doubt it," he said through the side of his mouth as he began to light it. "Ame is especially secretive. The Amekage specifically denied our requests to explain his military, and forbade us from trying to inquire more. Law requires only that we know the amount ninja that he has on a yearly basis, as well as that he participates in the Chunin Exams each year to show off his best."

Saito resisted the urge to scream out in frustration. "There has to be _something_ more that you know!" he insisted, holding his hands down on the chair's handles to hold himself from standing up. "How did the Amekage take control away from Hanzo, the man who was known to defeat the Sanin in a single battle?"

The Hokage lifted an eyebrow, clearly impressed that Naruto knew that much. "I'm glad you paid attention in your history lectures," he started, "but I assure you, there is little more I know about the subject."

He knew that the Hokage was holding back something…but he also knew that he wasn't going to get anything more. He quickly bowed his head in thanks, and stood up to leave the room, annoyance written clearly on his face.

"Perhaps if you train enough to make it to the Chunin Exams," the Hokage mentioned before Naruto reached the door, "you'll be able to see firsthand what Akatsuki's ninja force is like. They are competing this year, after all. Though, Kakashi might be a little reluctant to-"

_POOF!_

The Hokage was cut off from whatever he was going to say when a large cloud of smoke erupted in the center of the room, right in between him and Saito.

"Sarutobi-sensei, you're not going to believe what I just found out about Akatsuki. I'm sorry I had to show up early, but…"

The smoke cleared and the voice faded out when the man realized that he wasn't alone in the room with the Hokage. Saito's eyes widened and he had to forcibly close his mouth when none other than Jiraiya, the legendary Sannin of Konoha and the great Toad Sage appeared before him, turning to look at him with mild annoyance. Something in his eyes sparked, and Saito almost felt like they had met before, which he knew was impossible. More likely, the powerful ninja had immediately seen through his clone jutsu.

The Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, and Jiraiya flicked his wrist at Saito, shooing him out. "Go on, brat, get out of here. The big boys have important stuff to talk about."

Saito froze for a second, but he quickly reached the door and closed it behind him. A mischievous smile broke out on his face after he took a moment to calm himself with deep breaths.

* * *

_Land of Wave_

The group was about an hour's walking distance of traveling away from the main town in the Land of Wave. They had crossed the body of water separating Wave from the Land of Fire, and Tazuna had assured them that they were almost there. The cross over water had been agonizingly slow, but the rower had been too paranoid to turn the engines on the water, despite the fact that there were ninja protecting them. They probably could have been in the town by now, but Naruto didn't waste time complaining.

As soon as they hit land, they got on the main road and began walking. Everyone was tired from the walk, as well as being on edge since the first attack, and a hot meal and a warm bed would do Naruto well. This was the general mood of everyone before it happened; before they were attacked.

There were no obvious puddles this time, or any other telltale sign of in incoming assassin. There were no rustling of bushes, or a monologue of any sort. One second they were walking, with the old man complaining about his stiff back from the boat ride over, and the next second, Kakashi had yelled with upmost authority,

"EVERYBODY DOWN!"

Naruto had never heard his new sensei yell like that, with something in his voice that didn't allow for even a moment of hesitation or disobedience. He immediately dropped flat to the ground, his face pressing against dirt, looking back at his team. Sasuke had dropped nearly as quickly as he had, and Kakashi had literally thrown the bridge-builders face into the ground next to him. Naruto might have thought it was comical, and for a moment the tension dropped as he thought about laughing from the look of Tazuna's face as Kakashi slammed it into the dirt. Hinata was a fraction of a second slower than the rest of them, and as she dropped to the ground, time seemed to slow down for Naruto.

He wasn't sure if he heard it first, or saw it, or even felt it. Maybe it all happened at once. _SCHWIIING!, _sounded above him, and he felt a strong gust of wind blow over him, while his eyes darted up, seeing the blur of steel above him. His heart must have skipped a beat as his eyes followed the blade on its path.

Hinata dropped to the ground in time, but her hair, which followed behind her, had a least an inch cut off from the projectile. Had she been a second slower, Naruto knew, she would have been killed. With a booming _THUNK_, the projectile embedded itself into the branch of a thick tree behind them, wobbling from force. Once it began to slow, Naruto was able to recognize what it was. It was a sword…but a sword unlike anything he had ever seen before.

It was all happening to quickly. By the time Naruto and the rest had managed to get to their feet again, a man had appeared standing on top of the blade, which was still embedded in the wood, with his back facing the group. When he turned to look at them, Naruto was hit full on with a killer intent so menacing and powerful that he felt like puking. He literally felt the pressure of the air around him change, pressing down on him, and the only thought prevalent in his mind was to run away as quickly as he could. Maybe he would have, if he could even move his shaking legs.

Whoever this assassin was, he was nothing like the previous two.

* * *

_Konoha_

Saito jumped nimbly from one rooftop to the next, soaring through the air from his chakra enhanced jump, landing without a sound. Years of living on the streets had not only taught him how to most effectively travel the rooftops, but how to do it without being seen or heard. Such skills were required for his current objective; he was on a spying mission of upmost importance, and he couldn't afford to be caught.

At least, that's how it started. As time flew by, Saito began to realize with some annoyance that his target wasn't nearly as secretive as he originally thought he might be. After all, if this man knew something about Akatsuki, one would assume that he was highly secretive. But instead, the white haired Sannin whom Saito was stalking walked through the streets of Konoha like he owned the place, smiling and laughing with people who he walked by, signing the occasional autograph or taking pictures with children.

This went on for some time, and Saito was tempted to jump down to the streets and engage the man directly, until Jiraiya finally cleared the main streets, and with a somewhat suspicious look on his face, darted off through a side street. If he hadn't been paying close attention, Saito might have lost him right then and there. But with an excited smile, Saito darted after him, using random shops or fences for cover.

He was giddy with excitement when Jiraiya continued to move away from the center of Konoha. He wondered where the legendary ninja was headed…maybe Saito was going to discover some secret hideout with tons of information on Akatsuki and everything else! Maybe, and this was a long shot, but maybe if Jiraiya was impressed enough at Saito's stalking skills, he would train Saito in his ways. As soon as Saito had learned that Jiraiya knew some information on Akatsuki, he had sent a good amount of disguised clones back to the library to learn every single bit of information they could gather on him. An hour into Saito's mission, his head began to fill with more information on the Sannin, and two hours in, he could list off how many missions the man had completed for Konoha, what type, his favorite foods, preferred fighting style and more.

Eventually he was led to a generally unfamiliar part of the village which appeared to be rather wealthy, on the edge of Konoha. Jiraiya had jumped up into a tree, to Saito's confusion, and pulled out a telescope. Saito didn't waste time in following suite, jumping into a tree of his own. Was Jiraiya already on another spying mission? What information on Akatsuki could he possibly gain from within Konoha like this? Perhaps he was stalking someone, just like him, or maybe…

Saito's eyes followed where Jiraiya's telescope was pointing. It was a bathhouse. Jiraiya, the legendary Sannin of Konoha, was peeping into a bathhouse.

And so for the better of the village, Saito, who was a good throwing distance away from Jiraiya, picked up a nearby acorn and hurled it at Jiraiya in anger and annoyance. Obviously the blow wouldn't land. Jiraiya may apparently be a pervert, but that didn't mean he wasn't one of the more powerful ninja in the entire world. As the acorn flew, Saito suddenly began to regret his decision. He had acted out of anger, and when Jiraiya dodged the attack, he might decide to strike back, if only out of pure reflex. During the few times he had trained with Kakashi, Saito had become accustomed to using kunai as nothing more than a distraction, since no matter where the ninja was looking, he was always able to catch or dodge them. Someone on Jiraiya's level would-

_POP!_

With an audible pop, the speedy acorn connected with Jiraiya's head, hard enough to knock him off of the tree and drop his telescope out of his hands. Saito's heart skipped a beat.

"Ow…what the hell just happened?!" came a cry of pain from where Jiraiya had landed.

Saito swallowed hard, but decided to jump down and confront the ninja. It was now or never.

* * *

_Wave_

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist."

Apparently, this man was famous enough for Kakashi to know who he was, but that didn't make it any better for Naruto. Zabuza, as Kakashi had just called him, had jumped down to the ground, carrying his massive sword with him as if it weighed nothing. The assassin seemed just as menacing himself; he was shirtless and ridiculously muscled, and his face was wrapped up, concealing the lower half. Yet somehow, Naruto had the strangest idea that the ninja was smiling.

"Kakashi Hatake!" he responded, his voice lower and menacing, yet full of excitement. "I knew that it wouldn't take too powerful of a ninja to defeat the Demon Brothers, but I had no idea that I would get to fight you before I killed the bridge builder!"

Naruto dared a glance over at Sasuke and Hinata, to see how they were faring. Just like him, it seemed like they were doing their best just to stay on their feet.

Luckily for them, Kakashi seemed unaffected. "Tazuna won't be dying today," he replied with quiet confidence. "Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, form around Tazuna!" For a moment, they snapped out of their dazes and darted to form a triangle around the old man, who had fallen to his knees. Naruto looked up at Kakashi with a small hope growing from within. Kakashi Hatake was strong. He would protect them.

Naruto wished for a moment that Zabuza would have gone into some sort of villainous dialogue, to take of time if for nothing else. Every second of his life at that moment felt precious. As his elbows pressed against his teammates, he was reminded of how precious their own lives were.

But that wasn't the case. Zabuza apparently wasn't the type of person who went into long dialogues about flawed ninja systems, or how he was going to rule the world. When Naruto locked eyes with the ninja, he could only see a single desire: to kill. Just like with the Demon Brothers…this was going to be a battle to the death.

Soon after, Naruto quickly began to realize why dialogue was so comforting, even in this type of situation. If the enemy was talking, then you could hear where he was, and most likely see where he was too. Zabuza chuckled and held his hand high in the air in a seal, and instantly, the air around them began to thicken as a mist shrouded the area. In a matter of five seconds, Naruto couldn't even see past his own hands.

And then there was silence. Terrible, utter silence. The mist somehow even muffled Tazuna's whimpering, and the man was crouching right behind him! If Naruto wasn't literally elbow to elbow with his teammates, he might have believed that he was the only person in the world.

The dark chuckling that seemed to pierce through the mist reminded him that no, he wasn't alone. There was a powerful assassin using the mist as cover, preparing to kill all of them. How comforting. His heart rate sped up dramatically, and he started to breathe rapidly and heavily. This…he was going to die here. He was going to die. Zabuza was going to kill him, and he was going to…

"_Shut up! My god, is this how all weaklings act before I kill them? Do you remember who you are? Do you remember what you have to do? How can you suddenly be so content to die?_"

Madara's voice resonated within Naruto's mind, blocking off the dark chuckling that was flowing in the mist around him. "_Who I am?_" Naruto thought in his mind, wondering what Madara meant. He was Naruto…Uchiha. He had to avenge the Uchiha Clan…Madara was right, he couldn't die here! Kakashi was going to fight back, and Naruto was going to fight back as-

_SWISH!_

Naruto's head snapped up just in time to see the mist pushed away as Zabuza appeared above them in a flash of speed. His eyes widened in horror as the assassin reared his blade back. Zabuza had no intention of fighting Kakashi; he was going to kill the bridge-builder, and judging by the size of the blade, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would die as well.

The blade swung.

_CLING!_

An instant later, Kakashi appeared directly above them as well, blocking the blade with a kunai. Spinning in the air, he kicked Zabuza off to the side, disappearing in the mist after him.

Where was his courage? Where was his strength? He had a goal, didn't he? If it wasn't for Kakashi, he would have just been killed! He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they shone a dark crimson, peering into the mist. He cursed, hoping that the mist was some sort of genjutsu that he would be able to see through. Instead, his vision was concealed with thick chakra floating in the air, which meant that this jutsu was ninjutsu. But that meant…

"_Do it._"

Naruto didn't waste time weaving through correct hand seals. Slapping his hands into the open palm seal, he pushed all of his chakra through them, converting it into his wind nature. Just like it felt when the wind inside him was going to burst, he threw his hands forward, causing a great gust of wind to shoot out into the mist. To his excitement, the mist directly in front of him pushed away, giving him enough visibility to see at least twenty feet in front of him.

Clinging noises to his left let him know that Kakashi was still confronting Zabuza in the mist. He had to clear this quickly. Forcing chakra into his legs, he crouched down determined, before bursting into the air above him, soaring through the mist. After five seconds of what felt like flying, he cleared the top of the mist and continued to elevate, looking down at the scene before him. Just like he had thought, the mist wasn't genjutsu. A large portion of the area below him was covered in a thick mist.

He clapped his hands together once again, forming the open palm seal. This time, he spent a good second or two forcing all the chakra he could muster into the seal. There wasn't any specific jutsu he was trying to form; he simply wanted to create wind, and a lot of it. Just when he stopped ascending and floated mid-air for a moment, he thrust his hands downward, unleashing the jutsu.

_BOOM!_

Visible, blue tinted wind shot downwards like a tornado, connecting with the ground with an audible boom. As soon as it connected, Naruto, still producing the wind, was blasted even higher up into air, sending him spinning, forcing him to release the jutsu. As soon as he managed to look downward, he saw the mist had cleared, and he could identify that everybody was still standing there, unharmed.

He had cleared the mist! Knowing that even with chakra in his legs, the fall was going to hurt him, he used another gust of wind to shoot himself in the direction of the massive lake that was right next to them, aiming to fall in the waters. Grinning like a madman, he began to descend, the enormous body of water looking like a tiny puddle below him.

* * *

_Konoha _

"Tell me everything you know about Akatsuki."

Saito hadn't originally thought of making it that demanding, but that's how it came out. Jiraiya, who had stood up on the ground, stopped brushing off dust from his shoulders to stare at Naruto's clone incredulously. Saito thought that maybe he should repeat himself, but Jiraiya burst out laughing, walking away from Saito with tears in his eyes.

"Bah!" Jiraiya chuckled, trying to gain his composure. "If I had a penny for every time some random brat asked me about Akatsuki…hm. I'd have a penny, I guess."

Saito's eyebrows lowered, but he followed the elder ninja, determined. "I overheard you telling the Hokage that you knew something about Akatsuki," Saito continued. "I can't find any information on them anywhere else in Konoha! There's no other way…tell me what you know?"

Jiraiya ignored him, rubbing some kinks out of his neck, mumbling something about bathhouses. Saito didn't give up. "Come on, why can't you tell me?"

The white haired ninja finally stopped, turning around to face Saito, a look of annoyance in his eyes. "Listen brat…I've dedicated my life to looking into Akatsuki for several years. I've risked my own well-being multiple times, and a number of my own subordinates have died trying to fish out information for me. You couldn't find information on Akatsuki in a library? Please tell me how much you've suffered for it."

Saito stopped, confused. People…people died trying to find information on Akatsuki? Why was it so secretive? What was Akatsuki trying to hide? He opened his mouth to say something else, but as quick as lightning, Jiraiya's tongue shot out of his mouth like a frog, striking Saito in the chest with enough force to knock him to the ground. Saito tried to stand, but to his surprise, he couldn't move his limbs. He struggled to move, but in the end, he was completely paralyzed.

Jiraiya's long tongue snapped back into his mouth as quickly as it came out, and he turned around to walk away, leaving Saito on the ground.

* * *

_Wave_

_SPLASH_

With the amount force that Naruto slammed into the water, he nearly reached the bottom of the lake before he finally slowed down to a halt. Holding his breath, he opened his eyes to look around him, admiring the beauty of the underwater scene. If he wasn't in the middle of a battle, he might have spent more time down there, but as it was, he began to swim upwards, the surface of the water coming closer and closer to him. A hand penetrated the surface, and without thinking, Naruto grabbed onto it, being pulled up.

To his surprise, the grip shifted, and suddenly, the hand gripped around his neck and hoisted him above the surface of the water, his feet dangling in the air. He looked down with shock, and to further his surprise, he was staring directly into the eyes of Zabuza.

"Let me teach you how to become a powerful ninja," Zabuza growled, his voice gravely and low, laced in anger. "Kakashi has obviously failed to do so. Lesson one: survive! The second you saw me, you should have run for your life! You can only become a powerful ninja if you aren't dead!"

Naruto tried looking to his side, and before Zabuza yanked him back, he saw that Kakashi was dueling with another Zabuza. That meant this one was most likely a clone. "Naruto!" Kakashi shouted out to him, and for the first time Naruto could remember, he actually saw fear in his sensei's eyes. Naruto knew why; if he left the real Zabuza to save Naruto, Zabuza would kill Tazuna and most likely Sasuke and Hinata.

He was on his own. He smiled as Zabuza, with his other hand, gripped his long sword, preparing to kill him. Zabuza clearly underestimated his ability, which was to Naruto's benefit. Closing his eyes, he focused his chakra on a spinning leaf falling nearby, and without the need for hand-seals, he perfectly executed his signature jutsu. Kawarimi.

When Zabuza sliced through Naruto, he was surprised to find nothing but empty air and a leaf appear before him, while the real Naruto landed on the water's surface some distance behind him.

Naruto's body quickly was pumped with adrenaline as he deeply gasped for oxygen, trying to think of what to do next. The clone of Zabuza turned to face him, a sinister look in his eyes, and for a moment, he almost took Zabuza's advice. Survival was first on his mind; he wanted to do nothing more than turn around and run as far away as he could. But when he turned to see Sasuke and Hinata still guarding Tazuna, he knew that he couldn't. Not a chance.

Tazuna. He was holding them back. He had to find a way to get Tazuna to safety so that Sasuke and Hinata could help Kakashi. An idea sparked to mind, and without hesitation, he formed the cross-seal with his hands, causing at least fifty shadow clones to silently form around him on the water's surface. Ten immediately charged at the approaching Zabuza, while the rest dashed toward Tazuna. Each clone formed hand-seals of their own, and in a second, each one perfectly resembled Tazuna. Without waiting for Kakashi's permission, or his teammates, one clone grabbed the real Tazuna, and with the rest, they dashed into the tree line.

Naruto smiled in approval back from the water's surface. To everyone else's eyes, it looked like around forty identical versions of Tazuna ran off into the woods. Zabuza wouldn't be able to find him. That also meant that Sasuke and Hinata didn't have to waste time guarding the bridge builder, and when they realized that themselves, they didn't hesitate to sprint a wide arc around the real Zabuza to help Naruto, running on top of the surface of the water.

This was it. He tried to take a deep breath to calm his nerves, but all he could manage was quick and short breaths as the full killer intent of Zabuza fell upon him. Maybe it was just a water clone of the original, but Naruto didn't doubt that it would be the toughest opponent he had ever fought, even with Sasuke and Hinata. One slip up, and he would die. Even worse, one slip up, and his teammates could die. A bead of water from his still wet hair rolled down his face. His normally spiky blond hair was pushed down wet alongside his face. He quickly used one hand to brush it backwards, trying to keep it away from his crimson eyes.

He had the Sharingan. He could do this. He could win. He had a purpose.

A quick glance to the side let him know that Kakashi was still dueling with the original Zabuza. That was a mistake; by the time his eyes turned to look back at his opponent, Zabuza was several feet in front of him, his giant sword falling down in the air to slice him in half. What speed…it was incredible!

But his eyes were even faster. Not for the last time, Naruto was saved because of his Sharingan, and at the last second, he was able to jump to the side, avoiding the blade by an uncomfortably small measure. His eyes saw what was coming next. While he was still midair, propelling away from Zabuza at an aggravatingly slow rate, Zabuza swung the blade sideways in an attempt that would have cleaved Naruto in half, had he not pulled out a kunai in the nick of time.

With a loud _CLANG!_, Naruto was send flying across the surface of the water, the muscles in his arms aching from the impact, but otherwise unhurt. He forced extra chakra in his legs so that he could grip the liquid surface once again, and by the time he looked up again, Zabuza was already in front of him, blade reared back again. Fear pulsed through Naruto. This was too much. His eyes were sharp, and he could always keep up with Zabuza, but his body was not. That was the curse of the Sharingan, he supposed. His eyes were as quick as the most talented ninja, quicker than even Zabuza's, but his body was so far behind. Years and years of training had increased Zabuza's speed in battle, and no matter how easily Naruto's eyes could keep up with that speed, his body was nowhere close to keeping up.

He gritted his teeth and raised his kunai once more, forcing chakra into his arms to try and brace for the inevitable contact. Like always, time seemed to slow down as his body and Zabuza's seemed to move in slow motion to his Sharingan.

The contact never came. The world was lit bright as Zabuza was suddenly engulfed in flames and sent flying off to the side. Naruto looked to other side and saw that Sasuke had managed to catch Zabuza with his signature fire jutsu. He was amazed, and nodded to Sasuke in quick acknowledgement. Sasuke's own Sharingan must have been able to keep up with the engagement as well, and he must have known where they were headed in order to release the jutsu beforehand.

The clone of Zabuza dispersed into water and fell harmlessly into the lake beneath them. They had done it. The confrontation hadn't lasted more than a handful of seconds, but they had managed to defeat the clone! Naruto turned around to see how his sensei was faring against the real Zabuza, and to his surprise, Kakashi was standing several feet away from Zabuza, who was on his knees, staring back up at Kakashi in silent fear. Naruto recognized what was happening immediately: Kakashi had caught Zabuza in a genjutsu!

He smiled in relief at his teammates and he began to jog over to Kakashi. The battle was as good as finished. Once you were caught in a Sharingan genjutsu, the only way out of it was either having a Sharingan yourself, or having someone else disrupt your chakra system. Pain wasn't enough to break it; the Sharingan could completely seize control of the brain. They had won! Kakashi had…

Time seemed to slow down yet again as Naruto's Sharingan kicked into a battle mode, though he wasn't sure why. It usually sensed things before him, and Naruto hoped that in this case it was wrong. But it wasn't. Seemingly out of nowhere, needles flew through the air and embedded themselves within Kakashi's back. Naruto counted at least ten of them, and Kakashi screamed out in pain before falling to his knees, and eventually his face.

It was silent. Zabuza was still on his knees, inevitably still trapped within whatever genjutsu Kakashi had placed on him. What had just happened? Did Zabuza have backup? Who had attacked Kakashi? Naruto's Sharingan knew one thing for certain; Kakashi hadn't activated the kawarimi like he had last time he was ambushed. The still body lying on the ground in front of Zabuza was absolutely Kakashi's. Fear once again pulsed through Naruto, and he found himself sprinting to the scene, trying to reach his sense before whoever attacked him did. But again, his body betrayed him, and he didn't make it in time. A strangely dressed, masked ninja appeared in front of Zabuza just as Naruto had made it to the water's edge. He was so close…he had to protect Kakashi!

Before he could close the distance, the masked ninja hurled another volley of needles at him. Pain seared through Naruto's body as his eyes watched several needles embed themselves all over his body. He cursed, falling to ground, unable to move his legs anymore. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the ninja grabbing onto Zabuza and disappearing in a swirl of mist.

* * *

_The Next Day, Wave_

When Naruto finally awoke, he was surprised to find himself in a comfortable sleeping matt over a wooden floor. He quickly strained his mind to try and remember what had happened. They were fighting Zabuza…and Kakashi had trapped Zabuza in a genjutsu…but someone had attacked Kakashi! And then, before he could help, Naruto had been hit by that strange masked ninja!

He quickly sat up on his mat, looking around him. What had happened?! Had that ninja attacked Hinata and Sasuke as well?

"Good morning!"

Naruto's head snapped left when an unfamiliar voice greeted him. His eyes widened in surprise. Leaning against the wooden wall of whatever room his was in was a guy who looked about Naruto's age or slightly older, his arms crossed over bare chest. He was shirtless, wore dark purple pants and long white socks with dark sandals. Most notable was the fact that his hair was a bright white color, even lighter than Kakashi's, and it was pulled back into a ponytail.

Naruto was preparing himself to fight, and his Sharingan was already activated. Had he been captured? What was going on?

"Hold on for second," the boy said, his voice not showing any sense of anger or fear. "I'm not your enemy. And the rest of your team is alright. Your sensei is in the other room, recovering, and your two teammates are fine. One of them went out to go and buy some food with the bridge builder, and the other is-"

The sliding door of the room was quickly thrown open, and Naruto turned to see a teary eyed Hinata standing in the opening. Before he could even greet her, she ran towards him, sliding on the ground and embracing him in a heartfelt hug. She buried herself into him, saying things so quickly that he couldn't pick up more than a few words about him being alright, and how thankful she was.

"You've been out for a whole day," the white-haired boy explained over Hinata. "The hunter ninja hit both you and Kakashi pretty bad, and it's a miracle you're still alive. I'm actually starting to think that it isn't a miracle, and that for whatever reason, the hunter-nin didn't want to kill either of you. Regardless, you've healed up significantly faster than your sensei. He's still out like a light."

Hinata turned away from Naruto and glared at the other person for a moment before turning back to look at Naruto. The ninja smiled, still crossing his arms. "I'm not exactly trusted by you guys yet, but I'm the reason you're all still alive. You see, that hunter-nin was running away from me. She was pretty fast too. I was hoping that she would lead me to Zabuza and that I could kill him there, but she beat me there and disappeared with Zabuza before I could do anything."

Naruto's eyes widened again at this. This person…was hunting Zabuza?

"Luckily," the boy continued, "you're all alive. Unluckily, I've lost all trace of Zabuza once again. I'm not all that worried though; I think I've figured out what Zabuza's plan is. Any logical person would have run away from here long ago, but for whatever reason, Zabuza and his partners haven't. Then, to my surprise, I found out from your two teammates that Zabuza was trying to kill the bridge builder! I'm not a detective of any sorts, but I imagine that whatever Zabuza is planning, he still is underfunded…which means that he still needs the money. And whoever is paying him is obviously paying his generously is he hasn't left Wave yet…"

The boy trailed off when Naruto and Hinata were giving him blank stares. He sighed, and smiled at the two of them. "None of that matters to you two, I guess. Just know this…I need to kill Zabuza. Zabuza needs to kill the bridge builder, Tazuna. Your team has been tasked to protect Tazuna. It's weird, but we're tied together in this little triangle. So I decided this; if I stick around your team, Zabuza will end up coming to me!"

"We don't need you!" Hinata told him rather boldly, grabbing onto Naruto's arm. "Just leave our team alone!"

The boy feigned being hurt. "Last time I checked, this wasn't even your house, so I don't think you have the right to kick me out! And secondly…if it wasn't for me, Tazuna would be dead! That hunter-nin would have left with Zabuza and killed the bridge builder. They'd be all the way out of Wave by now. So you owe me. And thirdly…and probably most importantly for you guys…right now, your sensei is unconscious. What would you do if Zabuza and the hunter-nin knocked on the door right now?"

Naruto swallowed hard. He agreed that his team was in a tough situation. If what this person was saying was true, Kakashi was unconscious, and Zabuza and the hunter-nin who knocked out Kakashi could attack them at any moment. But who was this person? Was he really as strong as he was saying he was?

The white-haired boy yawned and turned, heading out the room at a slow walking pace. "Either way, I'm sticking with you guys for now. I'm tired of hunting down Zabuza, especially now that I know that he's hunting you all. I have no idea where my partner is, but I'm sure he would understand. Also, it's breakfast time."

He opened the bedroom door to the hallway, walked halfway out, but stopped before he fully left. He turned around to look at them, still with a kind smile on his face. "By the way, my name is Kimimaro. I hope that we all can be friends while we work together!"

* * *

_Later_

"Wow! This is delicious!"

After a quick 'Itadakimasu', Kimimaro was the first to quickly dive into the food and compliment the chef. Naruto looked around with unease. He was currently sitting at a table with his team, minus Kakashi who was still resting unconscious in a bedroom, along with Tazuna, Tazuna's daughter Tsunami, Tazuna's grandson Inari, and oddly enough, Kimimaro, the self proclaimed hero of yesterday's disaster. A quick glance at Hinata and Sasuke let him know that they were both uncomfortable too, but Sasuke quickly shrugged and began eating breakfast anyway. Naruto eventually followed suit.

They were currently staying at Tazuna's place. Tazuna lived with his daughter and grandchild in the main town in the Land of Waves, a place where the economy was suffering considerably. After Naruto had taken a quick look around town, he finally began to understand the urgency of Tazuna finishing the bridge which would connect Wave to the mainland. Wave was a terribly poor village controlled by a single man named Gato who seemed to collect all of the money for himself. Naruto felt like this was becoming less of a C-rank mission and more of something he would find in a novel. By helping Tazuna complete the bridge, they would essentially be saving the village.

"…no, I'm serious!" Kimimaro continued, having a pleasant conversation with Tsunami and Tazuna. "This place is really beautiful! I think your village will really start to thrive after this bridge is completed! It's so sunny and peacefully remote…it's always raining in Ame, and there was always so much mist in Kirigakure. I could really get used to a place that's so sunny!"

Tazuna and Tsunami laughed lightly at Kimimaro's compliments, but Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata's heads immediately snapped toward the white-haired ninja in alarm. Did he just say…that he was from Ame?

"_Akatsuki_…_!_"

Kimimaro seemed to notice their tension, but he continued smiling nonetheless, pretending nothing was the matter.

"You really didn't have to pay for the meal," Tsunami chided him.

He shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it, really. As long as I'm staying with you guys, I'll be more than happy to pay for everything. I'm not worried about money in the slightest, unlike your village."

Naruto had had enough. Too much was going on right now. "Hold on!" he raised his voice, slapping his hands down on the table. "You're from Akatsuki?!" He really didn't know how to make it sound intelligent in the slightest. It wasn't like being a part of Akatsuki was a crime, but the village was secretive, even more so the military ninja force, and it wasn't often that you would see an Akatsuki ninja walking around outside. Naruto had never in fact seen an Akatsuki ninja before, that he could really remember, and Kakashi had told him that Ame didn't cooperate with other villages on missions. In the rare event that Kakashi had seen any Akatsuki on missions, he told his Genin that he had never spoken with any.

Kimimaro puffed out his chest proudly. He was currently wearing a lose shirt that Tazuna had given him, since Tazuna insisted that Kimimaro be fully clothed. "That's right!" he responded with obvious pride, pointing his thumb to his forehead, where normally there would be a ninja headband with the village symbol on it. He seemed to notice that he wasn't wearing one, so with a quick flick of the wrist, a ninja headband appeared out of a small cloud of smoke. Tsunami and Tazuna clapped at this seemingly magical act, but Naruto's eyes only further widened when he recognized the scratched out Ame symbol on the headband. Kimimaro was actually a part of Akatsuki.

He suddenly found himself insanely curious about the organization, and dozens of questions began to fill his mind. Why was Akatsuki so secretive? What was the structure of Akatsuki? What was the admission process? Kimimaro seemed to have recognized that questioning look, because he immediately followed with, "I'm not going to spoil any big secrets about the place either. Yahiko would never let me out of the village again…though he might take me out of the Chunin Exams…"

He stared at the group for a moment before laughing. Naruto's eyes narrowed in on the strange new figure. Kimimaro…from Akatsuki…was hunting down Zabuza…and was going to take part in the upcoming Chunin Exams…

* * *

Kimimaro chuckled uncomfortably as the three Genin continued to stare him down. What was their problem? They were acting like this was the first time they had ever laid eyes on a ninja! He shrugged it off and continued to eat his breakfast, not caring that he was on display. He thought that he had explained his plan simple enough; he was going to hang around this group until he finally got to Zabuza. In return, he would make sure that none of them were killed. It seemed like a pretty good deal to him!

He wondered for a moment what Raizo was up to. His Akatsuki partner had parted ways with him right before Kimimaro had arrived at the battle scene Zabuza and Konoha's Team 7. They had discovered Zabuza's hiding base, but to their disappointment, or Raizo's at least, Zabuza wasn't there. Instead there was a hunter-nin accompanied by the same two ex-Swordsmen of the Mist from before. Kimimaro was itching for some revenge, but his 'superior', Raizo, had told him to chase off after the hunter-nin when she fled the scene, thinking that she was probably off to Zabuza's location.

He hadn't been in contact with Raizo since then. Knowing Raizo, the two Swordsmen were dead, and he probably had found Zabuza by now and…scratch that. Knowing Raizo, the lazy-ass Commander of the Third Regiment, he had probably surrendered the second Kimimaro was out of sight, and he was most likely taking a nap right now, letting the two Swordsmen go chase after Zabuza. That seemed much more realistic…damn him! He had tricked Kimimaro into doing all of the hard work!

Well…this wasn't as hard as Raizo had probably planned it to be. All he had to do now was lay low, live off of this random family, and wait until Zabuza attacked. When he was finished with breakfast, he excused himself from the table politely and left the house, jumping on top of the roof to try and get a moment of quiet to himself. He couldn't help but smile again as the wind began to blow through his hair, pushing his pony-tail back. He looked up at the blue sky and let the sun soak into his pale skin. Ame was an incredible place to live in, that was for sure. He and the rest of the Commanders lived at the top of the main Akatsuki tower. Kimimaro technically had an entire floor to himself…a penthouse suite. His own training dojo (used that all the time), laboratory (never used it), library (never used it), bathhouse(used it all the time), and oh so much more. It wasn't as great as Yahiko's of course, who lived on the roof, but he got to customize his floor however much he liked it. He added training areas here and there, but he didn't take this customization nearly as seriously as the other Captains had. He often spent more time on other people's floors rather than his own anyway.

Yeah, the Akatsuki district was incredible, no doubt. But there rarely was any sun. Yahiko had made it a point to stop the rain around once a week, but Kimimaro loved the sun more than once a week would allow him to. The warmth of the rays this morning sank right into his bones and filled him with strength.

He was hardly surprised when the blonde ninja from Konoha came outside and jumped up to the rooftop, spotting him. Kimimaro gave him a friendly smile and wave, but hid his slight annoyance. Something in that ninja's eyes told Kimimaro that he had an unquenchable curiosity. Strangely enough, something about the boy seemed oddly…important. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was kind of the same feeling Kimimaro got when he was around the other Commanders, Yahiko specifically. He seemed like the type of person Kimimaro would want to follow around, if only because something interesting was bound to happen to him.

"We talked it over," the blonde ninja proclaimed…Naruto, was it? "Sasuke, Hinata and I still don't trust you, but we won't make any solid decisions until Kakashi-sensei wakes up."

Kimimaro nodded and waved it off. "Sure, sure. Whatever you like."

The blond ninja continued to stand there and stare at Kimimaro, who decided to lie on his back and stare up at the clouds. He smiled when he thought about the current situation. In most every case, Kimimaro was always the energetic person trying to bother the other Commanders, but now he was the one relaxing while someone else was bothering him. He didn't like it that much. He felt like he needed to be doing something…like training.

"Why were you sent to kill Zabuza when you aren't even a Chunin yet?"

Ah. So it began. Questions questions questions. "Don't worry about it," Kimimaro dismissed, not even looking up at Naruto. Maybe, just maybe, the kid would take the hint and stop pestering him.

A minute passed. Then five. Then ten minutes passed. The blonde kid was seriously starting to creep him out. Kimimaro sighed. All he wanted to do was enjoy some sunlight and relax…he could run away, but he would have to come back to this group sooner or later. It might just be less painful to answer some questions now…it wasn't like he was going to reveal Yahiko's grand plans or anything.

"Akatsuki doesn't use normal ninja ranks like the rest of the villages," Kimimaro eventually broke the silence. "We rank ourselves. By the Great Village systems rank, I'm not even a Chunin yet, but within Akatsuki…I'm a little bit higher."

Kimimaro sat up to see the gears turning in Naruto's eyes. He…liked this guy. Naruto kind of reminded him of himself. "As to why we're so secretive…that's just how our leader works. The less enemy villages know about us, the better. We've already opened Ame to general trading, and we export more capital than any other village, but we don't have any true alliances. Besides, being secretive is a sort of protection. Ame is like a haven for ninja who have defected from their villages for whatever reason. Those ninja wouldn't feel as safe if their original villages knew all about them."

"Isn't that dangerous?" the Konoha ninja asked immediately after. "I've always thought about that since Akatsuki began to recruit…what if some murderous evil ninja tried to come into your ninja force? Why would you want someone like that?"

Kimimaro nodded. It was a good question. "Ame and Akatsuki has different laws as well. The penalties for disobeying these laws in Akatsuki is death. Everybody there knows that. We're not worried in the slightest about pasts of our ninja…as long as they follow our rules, the Amekage doesn't have a problem with them. You see…Akatsuki has set golden rules that everyone must swear by. 'An Akatsuki ninja will not lie, betray, steal, or tolerate those who do.' We police our own ranks. And since there is a zero tolerance rule, no one is stupid enough to take the risk of breaking those rules."

If the blonde ninja had a notepad, Kimimaro was sure that he would definitely be taking notes. "Like I said, we police ourselves," Kimimaro explained. "A lot of people think that Akatsuki is trash because we take in all the 'bad' ninja, but with those rules, especially the non-toleration one, I think our ninja force is morally better than any other. The Amekage doesn't care if you don't complete the mission, or if you accidently burn down a house or something. As long as you honestly say what you did in your mission reports, and you obviously don't betray Akatsuki, you're fine. As for the lying part…the Amekage has his own ways as to knowing whether or not someone has lied. He's the ultimate judge."

Kimimaro was grateful when Naruto didn't ask any more questions after that. He smiled at him. "You know, if you're so interested in Akatsuki, maybe you should just join it yourself! We'd love to have more Konoha ninja…Konoha defect ninja are the rarest in Akatsuki. We hardly have any of you guys. Though, speaking of the topic, we did just have a really special new recruit join into the Sixth Regiment, and he was a Konoha ninja. It's a pretty big deal…we probably don't have more than 10 or 20 Konoha ninja in all of Akatsuki, and this guy was rumored to be strong enough to almost be a Commander himself!"

He noticed that Naruto seemed rather surprised at this, which confused Kimimaro. If so few Konoha ninja left the village, would everybody know when one of them joined Akatsuki?

"Who was it?" Naruto asked him, revealing that people in the Village obviously didn't know this.

Kimimaro scratched his head, trying to remember the name. He had been really busy with all this Zabuza business as of late, not to mention running his own Second Regiment, so he was slightly out of the loop with all that was going on in Akatsuki. A lot of changes had been made recently as well…there ninja force had grown significantly, where each Regiment now had more than 1000 ninja in it. All of the former 'Captains' of Akatsuki had been renamed as Commanders, since Yahiko had to order the thousands of ninja more efficiently than in 'Squads'. Before, Kimimaro, the Captain, had been in charge of the 100 or so ninja in the Second Squad. But now that there were over 1000 ninja, the squad had been broken up into 10 different sections of 100 ninja each, and the entirety of the group was renamed to a Regiment. Guren, his second in command, had been promoted to Lieutenant Commander (but everyone still just called them Lieutenants), and the next ten strongest had been promoted to Captains over those separate 10 groups of 100 people.

At first, Kimimaro had been annoyed at this, since in his opinion, he took away some of his power over his Regiment. But upon closer analysis, he realized that all it did was make his job easier. Guren had to do all of the dirty work for him, and the ten Captains below him were in charge of their respective 100 or so ninja. That means that all he had to do was make sure everything was running properly, which pretty much meant that he tasked Guren to make sure that his Captains were doing their jobs right, and reporting their missions and such.

He didn't have a single Konoha ninja in all of his Regiment. He was kind of hoping that the new recruit would come into his group, since the guy was supposedly really strong and Kimimaro's Regiment specialized in combat situations, but instead he was put into Orochimaru's more Intelligence orientated Sixth Regiment. Kimimaro trusted Yahiko's judgment…Yahiko always knew what he was doing.

He looked at Naruto again, who happened to have his Sharingan activated. Suddenly, it hit him. "Ah, that's right! The ninja's name was Itachi Uchiha! What's that look for…did you know him or something?"

* * *

_Hinata_

_It was raining. Hinata looked up to the sky with worry written on her face. It rarely rained in Konoha…but she hated it when it happened. She glanced around, wanting to go inside, but before that, she needed to know where she was. She walked along the grass until she reached an edge. Looking over, she immediately recognized that she was on top of the Hokage monument…why would she be here during a rainstorm?_

_Lightning flashed across the sky, followed quickly by the roaring boom of thunder. Hinata fell to the ground in surprise, now worried for her own safety. What was she doing out here? _

_It suddenly came to her. She knew where she was, and she knew what was about to happen. This was the fearful vision that would plague her dreams, the vision where Naruto would abandon the Village…and abandon her. She had always wanted to think that this dream was impossible, since Naruto never had a Sharingan…but now…_

_She heard a noise coming from the side, and she turned to look at the edge of the monument cliff, squinting her eyes through the rain, expecting to see Naruto standing there. The shadow of a figure was definitely there, but something was…off. She stood up and ran toward the figure, wondering what was different, when the figure turned to stare at her, causing her to freeze in her tracks._

_Dark, crimson eyes connected with her own, and she felt her heart twist in shock and fear. Those eyes…no. Please, no…_

"_Hinata…" Sasuke Uchiha sounded off into the night, his smooth voice cutting through the heavy rain. He wore the dark tunic of the Uchiha Clan, and his hands were tucked into his pockets. He slowly turned back to look at the village below them. His eyes were cold…the same type of cold that she remembered seeing in Naruto every vision she had._

"_So you figured out that I'm going to leave Konoha," Sasuke stated after a long pause of silence, turning back to look her in the eyes. His face showed no emotion. "I thought you would. You were the last one to see Naruto before he left the village too. You never told me what he said to you…"_

_Hinata didn't know what to say. She felt tears coming to her eyes. Sasuke…he was a little taller than she remembered, and his voice was a little lower. And according to him, Naruto had already left the village. How much time had passed?_

_Sasuke sighed. "I have to do this…Hinata, you know I have to. Naruto…he needs to be brought to justice. He…he killed her, Hinata. He killed her. I watched him kill her right in front me, and then he left the two of us. And Konoha thinks it was me…"_

_Tears began to flow from his eyes, but his face remained ice cold, and his voice remained unwavering. "I can't forgive him. And I don't care about this village anymore. I need to grow stronger, and Konoha is holding me back. Itachi took my family away from me, and then he took her. I'm going to find them. And I'm going to bring them the justice they deserve."_

* * *

_Konoha _

"Please, tell me everything worked out!"

The desperate tone in Hokage's voice told Saito that the Hokage was truly worried about something. The voice was all he really had, since he was currently crunched up in a vent above the ceiling of the Hokage's office. It was the oldest trick in the book, and Saito couldn't believe that it was actually working…he wondered if whatever Jiraiya was telling him was so important that the Hokage and Jiraiya were distracted enough to not sense Saito's chakra presence above them.

"It did. He's in, and he's most likely the closest thing I'll ever have to an informant in Akatsuki.."

Saito was already pressing his ear against the vent, but he pushed even harder, trying his best not to miss anything that was being said. He felt himself shaking from excitement. After spending so much time in vain trying to learn about Akatsuki, he was actually about to hear some top secret information! He tried to take several deep breaths to calm himself, as it was hard to hear when he was shaking the vent.

"…more than I figured. I have no idea if I'll even be able to communicate with him again…and he didn't' even just tell me the information. I had to make a deal with him."

Saito could hear Jiraiya's voice better than the Hokage's, as the old man was probably pacing around the room near the windows, farther away. The Hokage responded, but he couldn't pick up anything specific. He imagined the Hokage asked him what the deal was, since that is what Saito wanted to know as well.

"You're not going to like what the information I learned was, but I couldn't hope for a better deal. Not only will he provide information to me as an informant if something arises, but he's promised to try and keep Akatsuki steered away from Konoha."

More mumbling the Hokage, ending with a question like inflexion. Saito wondered if he should have tried to sneak into the office earlier and hide within…no, that probably wouldn't have ended well.

"Apparently he was given a high up position right off the start. It seems that the Amekage structured Akatsuki far differently than our ninja systems, which makes sense seeing how he has more ninja than any single Great Village does. Either way, he was put in charge of 100 ninja so, which places him directly under whoever is in charge of that larger group of people."

There was silence for a while. Maybe the Hokage said something quietly, but Saito wasn't sure.

"Yes…he's confirmed it. And I have even worse news. The rumors about the S-ranked ninja are true. Not only is Orochimaru a part of Akatsuki, but he is one of eight other S-ranked ninja put in charge of an entire Regiment. …he has no idea yet who these other 'Commanders' are, the nine ninja directly ranked under the Amekage…but Orochimaru is the Commander in charge of him."

Something slammed down on the desk, and Saito couldn't think of anything besides the idea that the Hokage had just slammed his fists down. He had never seen the old man angry before, but Saito understood why. Orochimaru was Konoha's most deadly and infamous villain…if Akatsuki was willing to take in someone as dangerous as him, then there were no boundaries. That, and the fact that Akatsuki had eight other ninja potentially as strong as Orochimaru made them a threat to the ninja world.

"The deal? It wasn't bad at all. He made me swear to watch over Naruto, train him and make sure that the seal is reevaluated. He's told me that Madara is alive and well within Naruto…we need to make sure that he hasn't been tampering with the seal at all."

Saito froze when he heard Naruto's name mentioned. His minded reeled; had he missed something? He thought that they were talking about Jiraiya's informant in Akatsuki…how did Naruto have anything to do with that deal? How did more people know about Madara inside of him?

"…I know, I know. But eventually you're going to have to let the boy grow up and tell him the truth. He's the son of Minato, container to the Kyuubi and Madara, and hold's Shisui's eyes. Half of the world will want to kill him, and the other half will want to turn him into a weapon. God knows what Akatsuki might want to do with him, seeing as how they've been targeting high profile ninja. I haven't heard anything yet about Akatsuki in regard to Naruto, but if Itachi specifically made me swear to watch over him and train him, he might be thinking along the same lines that I am."

…_Impossible_…_Itachi?_

"…no, he didn't mention anything about Sasuke. I'm guessing he has something entirely different planned for that boy. What's more important is that I start training Naruto as soon as possible, especially since the Chunin Exams are coming up soon and Ame is going to be participating. I think its best that we pull him from Team 7 for the time being and get away from Konoha, since-"

He was interrupted.

"…What do you mean he's on a mission? The brat has been following me around all over the village! You're telling me that was a clone? How could he have managed to…"

Whatever they were going to say, Saito didn't stick around to listen in on it. As quietly as he could he snuck out of the ventilation shaft, his expression blank, masking the torrents of emotions smashing around inside him. Orochimaru was a part of Akatsuki, and so was Itachi…and Konoha was going to try and separate him from his team, from Hinata and Sasuke.

Try. They would try.

* * *

_End_

A/N: What's up?

First semester at West Point is coming to a close. I just had my last class today, and finals will start on Saturday, through Thursday. Luckily I was able to get this chapter done before then.

As you can notice, I'm skimming through the Wave pretty fast. I'm not wasting any dialogue on people like Inari either…we all know he had a tough childhood, but I don't need to waste any time with Naruto trying to convince him never to give up and whatnot. Naruto has enough on his mind as it is.

Without further adieu, the list of those who inspired me to write this chapter! As always, I read every review twice, once when you first write it and a second time when I reread them to make an FAQ. I'm a real person, not an untouchable author; if you want to tell me something, I will read it.

* * *

Kyuubi123

loki0191

ero-sennin56

jumjalala

animekingmike

Zanzibar1

Novice Otaku

Transcendent Oddity

Kingswriter

Slayer End

desertrommel

Tobi274***

Deadzepplin

bakapervert

Battle neurosis***

Loiosh311

Riku Uzumaki

Mavs***

ChaosTheVoid

sumwhriblong

rryanchiu

Mr. Phenomenal (hopefully this chapter hinted towards the answer to your question)

KageVincent***

jeanpaulreddy93***

GoldenDragon14

VLS

Shikyo no Kyoufu

shugokage

Inuyonas

Epwydadlan

BullC6

Leaf Ranger

IncandescentOne(Can't answer yet…but that'll be an important point in the plot.)

Luckylee the Ruckyree

roboguy45

Dragonjek

King Lune***

BowTechsniper

Homarid

m'j doom***

Vallavarayan

SilentSinger948

don't worry about my name

sithdragoon23

RedHound

9TailedFoxBrat

RElarax

The Darkest wizard

Akira Stridder

Zen Rinnegan

MonkHerrick

.14

GEDOMAZO10TAILS

Magnuras

SyQadelic

Brady***

hahahaha wha ahw

Irsool

MelissaKS

UnorthodoxParadox

Rikudou Naruto

bjjwetw

storyfan93

Omega Ultimatum

Sage Of Six Path

kazers

MonsterFrolic

JashinsPriestess42

Blade of Sparda

* * *

_FAQ_

A: _Sasuke is having his own troubles trying to council himself…his family died as well after all. They do comfort each other, even though I don't do the best job explaining that in writing. _

Q: i thought Minato and Kushina's fraction soul or spiritual chakra was also sealed within Naruto in canon.

A: _Don't worry, I have something planned for that in the future. It'll be epic. _

Q: Now that Naruto's got Shisui's eyes, what's going on with Danzo?

A: _That's a loaded question. I haven't forgotten about Danzo though, so don't worry. He'll be revealed later on in the story though…I've given Yahiko a lot of writing time, and I don't want to reveal the other "villains" intentions all at once too. _

Q: Wait...what are you planning for neji? Is it going to be epic?

A: _Yes…yes it will be. You can probably guess what it is if you go back and combine all of Hinata's future visions together. _

Q: you said that there was 2 evil and good ways to get the Mangekyo, need to elaborate on that in later chapters.

A: _Don't worry…I'm obviously going to go into a lot of depth on the Sharingan. For those of you who take the time to actually read these FAQs, I'll share this with you. Naruto will spend the period in before the Chunin Exam finals trying to unlock his Mangekyou._

Q:Also, with him reading all those books and such, does he remember every little thing? I know you said he had a good memory, but did he always have a good memory or is that an effect of the Sharingan?

A: _I haven't explained it in the story yet, but it is a side effect of the Sharingan. The Sharingan can read, analyze and memorize just about everything, from movements to text. It doesn't actually see into the future to block moves, it just has memorized moves so well it knows what is coming. _

Q: …a one shot of those two or a separate series for both individuals is really great and we would see it on other point of view.

A: _I'm going to be doing one shots later on in the story…I'm not sure if Hinata and Sasuke will need them by that point. Every Akatsuki member will get their own chapter, but Hinata and Sasuke will be more explained in the future. _

Q: Regarding Naruto and Sasuke's future relationship

A: _Trust me, you don't actually want me to spoil it now, but I did end up choosing to show Hinata's vision of Sasuke leaving the village. In this regard, their roles have switched from canon, with a slight twist. Naruto, under influence of Madara, is off on a quest for what he thinks is justice, and Sasuke is out for revenge on both Naruto and Itachi. That's not how it will be for the whole story, however…things change._

* * *

_End of FAQ_

A/N: Thank you for everyone's reviews of encouragement. They really do help out. A special thanks goes to Kyuubi123 for proofreading through this chapter and being an awesome Beta. Before I close, just a few quick things for those of you who may not know this for sure.

Chakra theory: Ninja have an affinity for one element naturally. That doesn't mean that they simply cannot use other elemental jutsu, but it is extremely hard for them. It takes years of training for a ninja to develop an affinity for an element aside from their original.

Real Madara: Yes, the real Madara Uchiha is inside of Naruto. Not Obito.

Kyuubi interaction: The Kyuubi isn't on a friendly basis with Naruto right now, nor does the demon have a strong need to talk with Naruto as of now. That will change later in the story.

Sharingan: I will explain the Sharingan and the Mangekyou Sharingan later on in the story. Be patient.

That's it. I hope you all enjoy a happy holidays, and this is my present for you. Make sure to spend time with friends and family, or Far Cry 3 and The Hobbit.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays,

-williams5505


	17. Battle on the Bridge

Sinister Chakra

Book 2: The Chunin Exams

Chapter 3: Battle on the Bridge

* * *

_One Week Later - Konoha_

It was nearly midnight.

One week had passed since Saito had spied on the Hokage's meeting with Jiraiya, a meeting which revealed so much information to him. Itachi was a part of Akatsuki, working under Orochimaru. That came as one of the bigger surprises in his life, and that was saying something for someone like him. He couldn't help but smirk when the thought of all the surprises and cruel revelations he had already had in Naruto's twelve years of life. He had discovered that he had the Kyuubi within him, along with one of the most evil and powerful ninja in history, Madara Uchiha. He had found out that his father was the Yondaime and had died sealing the two within him. He had been told by Madara and confirmed by Kakashi that his brother and sensei Shisui Uchiha had been murdered by Itachi, along with the rest of his Clan and family.

And now, to add on to this list of surprises, he had found out one week ago that Itachi, who had disappeared from existence, had joined Akatsuki. He shook his head and relished the feeling of the breeze flowing through his blonde hair. He was currently sitting on top of Naruto's favorite hang out, the Hokage monument, the place where he had once lived when he had been kicked out of the orphanage. When he looked down over the massive village beneath him, he couldn't help but ponder the mixed emotions that came flooding through him. He hated this village…this was the village that had forced Itachi to kill the Uchiha, the village that had killed the Senju, and if Madara was right, the village that would one day try and kill the rest of the bloodline ninja. But at the same time, he loved Konoha. It was the village that he had always dreamed of growing up in with his two best friends, Hinata and Sasuke. Sasuke was supposed to become the Hokage, and Naruto would be the head of the Anbu…

But that wasn't possible now. Sasuke wouldn't become the Hokage without killing Itachi first, which would be a lifetime engagement, especially now that Itachi was a part of Akatsuki. And Naruto couldn't settle for being a ninja in Konoha now either…he needed to grow strong enough to enact justice. What justice meant was vague…Madara seemed to think that killing the entire village would solve the problem, but Saito wondered. There had to be another way…the entire village wasn't corrupt after all. Just some members of the council.

As long as the village didn't betray Naruto, Naruto wouldn't betray the village.

That much Saito was sure of. It felt strange doing all of this thinking without the distant presence of Madara looming behind in his subconscious. He had actually waited for Madara to state his opinions before he remembered that Madara was within the real Naruto, not him, Saito. He was just a shadow clone.

The village below him was bustling with activity, much more than normal. This made sense; the Chunin Exams would start in about a week, so ninja from all over the nation were coming to Konoha, either to participate in the exams or to be a spectator. Saito had already seen ninja from just about every different village walking around the streets of Konoha …every main village except Ame, of course. He wondered for a moment how many Genin Ame would send. There was no strict minimum…they probably wouldn't even show up until the exams started anyway. Saito imagined that he wasn't the only one curious about the organization; whatever Akatsuki ninja that came to Konoha would be like celebrities. Crowds of people would probably surround them to try and ask for information about the secretive-

Saito's heart jumped and he spun around. A wave of chakra so potent and evil had just hit him that he had to resist the urge to run away. He wasn't used to getting snuck up on, and who would possibly be looking for him on top of the monument? To his surprise, he didn't recognize the person who was standing some distance behind him, even though it seemed to be a kid around his age. However, as strange as it was, the powerful chakra that he felt radiating from this kid seemed nearly nostalgic.

Before either of them spoke, before Saito even asked him what his name was, he knew. He knew exactly who, or rather, what this red-haired ninja was.

"You're…like me."

* * *

_Dreams and Visions_

_It was raining. Hinata looked up to the sky with worry written on her face. It rarely rained in Konoha…but she hated it when it happened. She glanced around, wanting to go inside, but before that, she needed to know where she was. She walked along the grass until she reached an edge. Looking over, she immediately recognized that she was on top of the Hokage monument…why would she be here during a rainstorm?_

_Lightning flashed across the sky, followed quickly by the roaring boom of thunder. Hinata fell to the ground in surprise, now worried for her own safety. What was she doing out here? _

_Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the side, and she turned to look at the edge of the monument cliff, squinting her eyes through the rain. It was hard to identify it at first, but she began to recognize a person walking towards her. It wasn't until that person was in close proximity that she recognized who it was – Naruto!_

_She stood up and was about to run up to him when something stopped her in her tracks. Naruto's eyes…they were…_

_Her eyes widened as suddenly she began to remember. No…it couldn't be…this was the dream again…the vision…Naruto was going to leave her! She had to stop him!_

_"Hm, so you found out that it was me who killed her," Naruto stated, his face not showing any emotion. "I thought you would…no matter, you can't stop me now."_

"_Naruto, please!" she shouted out to him over the rainfall. "You can't leave the village!"_

_Naruto chuckled darkly. "Don't play stupid. I'm leaving Konoha for good, and when I return, it'll be to burn this place to the ground, in the __blackest of flames__!"_

_"I can't stay here," Naruto continued, looking down at the village to the side. "Especially after killing her. I…I have no other choice. I'm finally leaving this sickening place. And I'm leaving you too."_

_Hinata's eyes widened again in horror. _

"_Naruto-kun…" she cried out, "You promised me! You promised me that you would never leave me!"_

_Naruto shook his head, his face still showing no emotion. "I can't stay here Hinata. I already told you that. I have to leave. Haku was right…without a purpose, living life is meaningless. But I have a purpose now. He helped me find it."_

_Hinata stared down at her own hands, her world crumbling before her. Nothing she said worked! She could never convince him!_

_"Take me with you," she spoke out to him, looking up into his crimson eyes. "I'll leave everything behind for you, Naruto! I'll leave Konoha to be with you!_

_For the first time since the conversation began, Naruto's mask of ice suddenly cracked, his face showing shock for a split moment. _

_"You…you would leave all of Konoha behind…for me? You'll leave everything behind?"_

_Hinata nodded, smiling at him while the tears fell. "Of course, Naruto! You're my best friend, the greatest friend I could ever have! You've helped me more than I can imagine…I'll do anything to stay with you!"_

_Naruto's emotionless mask completely shattered, and he looked down at himself, now staring at his hands. His head kept shaking back and forth, and his lips moved silently…almost as if he was talking to someone. _

_Hinata remembered this moment…she almost convinced Naruto to let her come with him, but then it seemed as if he was having a conversation with someone…someone who convinced him that he should leave her. _

_Not waiting for that moment to happen, Hinata ran forward and hugged Naruto, enwrapping her arms around him. _

"_Please, Naruto-kun," she shouted, tears falling from her eyes. "You promised! I don't care where you're going, and I don't care what you're doing!"_

_Naruto stared down at Hinata, a tear forming in his eyes. "Hinata-chan…I…"_

"_You mean too much to me!" she continued. "Don't leave me!"_

_Naruto remained silent for a moment, not moving, not even hugging Hinata back, while she cried into his chest. Hinata looked up into his cold eyes, and to her surprise, his Sharingan was gone. Instead, she was staring into a pair of his natural blue ones. He was crying…_

"_I'm sorry, Hinata-chan," he finally said. "You mean too much to me too…that's why you can't come with me." _

_Hinata's heart shattered along with the rest of her world, all over again. She felt as if her own heart had actually been ripped from her chest. Breathing was nearly impossible; the pressure was too much. This…couldn't be happening. She couldn't lose him. She…_

_Suddenly, Naruto was gone, and she stumbled forward having nothing to hold on to._

_"Close your eyes Hinata." The voice came from behind her. "And when you wake up, I'll be gone."_

_She continued crying, closing her eyes like he told her, slowly. She didn't want to close her eyes; she wanted to stay awake and run away with him! But…she didn't have a choice… _

_"I'll…I'll come back for you. That's my new promise."_

"_How can I trust you?" she whispered back. "You broke your promise."_

_Silence. Hinata could feel his breath on her neck._

"_You…can't. Be strong, Hinata."_

_She continued squinting her overflowing eyes shut, holding her breath, trying to hold back in her sobs. Trying to be strong, like he said. _

_And suddenly…darkness._

* * *

_It was raining. Hinata looked up to the sky with worry written on her face. It rarely rained in Konoha…but she hated it when it happened. She glanced around, wanting to go inside, but before that, she needed to know where she was. She walked along the grass until she reached an edge. Looking over, she immediately recognized that she was on top of the Hokage monument…why would she be here during a rainstorm?_

_Lightning flashed across the sky, followed quickly by the roaring boom of thunder. Hinata fell to the ground in surprise, now worried for her own safety. What was she doing out here? _

_It suddenly came to her. She knew where she was, and she knew what was about to happen. This was the fearful vision that would plague her dreams, the vision where Naruto would abandon the Village…and abandon her. She had always wanted to think that this dream was impossible, since Naruto never had a Sharingan…but now…_

_She heard a noise coming from the side, and she turned to look at the edge of the monument cliff, squinting her eyes through the rain, expecting to see Naruto standing there. The shadow of a figure was definitely there, but something was…off. She stood up and ran toward the figure, wondering what was different, when the figure turned to stare at her, causing her to freeze in her tracks._

_Dark, crimson eyes connected with her own, and she felt her heart twist in shock and fear. Those eyes…no. Please, no…_

"_Hinata…" Sasuke Uchiha sounded off into the night, his smooth voice cutting through the heavy rain. He wore the dark tunic of the Uchiha Clan, and his hands were tucked into his pockets. He slowly turned back to look at the village below them. His eyes were cold…the same type of cold that she remembered seeing in Naruto every vision she had._

"_So you figured out that I'm going to leave Konoha," Sasuke stated after a long pause of silence, turning back to look her in the eyes. His face showed no emotion. "I thought you would. You were the last one to see Naruto before he left the village too. You never told me what he said to you…"_

_Hinata didn't know what to say. She felt tears coming to her eyes. Sasuke…he was a little taller than she remembered, and his voice was a little lower. And according to him, Naruto had already left the village. How much time had passed?_

_Sasuke sighed. "I have to do this…Hinata, you know I have to. Naruto…he needs to be brought to justice. He…he killed her, Hinata. He killed her. I watched him kill her right in front me, and then he left the two of us. And Konoha thinks it was me…"_

_Tears began to flow from his eyes, but his face remained ice cold, and his voice remained unwavering. "I can't forgive him. And I don't care about this village anymore. I need to grow stronger, and Konoha is holding me back. Itachi took my family away from me, and then Naruto took her. I'm going to find them. And I'm going to bring them the justice they deserve."_

* * *

_Hinata sat up in her bed, clutching her sheets, tears pouring from her eyes. No matter how many times she saw the dreams, and it didn't get easier for her. No matter what she said, or how she said it, Naruto and Sasuke would always end up leaving her. But why? Why was she even having these dreams…these visions?_

_Wiping her tears away with her sleeve, she glanced over at the plushy fox doll beside her, a gift she had kept with her since leaving the orphanage all those years ago. A smile slowly grew on her face thinking back to those times with Naruto when they were both carefree. So much had happened between then and now; they had been separated into opposite Clans, but now she was sleeping in her own house in the Senju compound and she saw Naruto every day again, just like old times! Everyone would be perfect…except…except the dreams she kept having. It was almost like a reminder that nothing would last._

_It suddenly hit her…she wasn't supposed to be in her bed in the Senju Compound. She was in the middle of a mission in Wave…she was sleeping in Tazuna's house! That meant…this was just another dream, another one of her visions. This had never happened to her before…she had never had so many consecutive visions. It was like her brain was piecing together all of the visions she had had so far…first Naruto leaving the village, then Sasuke leaving the village._

_She sat up and got out of her bed, looking down at her body. As she had guessed, her body was different than what it usually was; it felt different a looked different. She was a little taller, and she felt lighter, and stronger, and more experienced. This was the dream where Neji somehow entered her house in the night, followed by Naruto._

_She quickly sat back on the bed and tried to piece together the information while she was still within the vision. She had had this particular dream several times before, but she never really thought much of it. But now, after having the other two visions, is was starting to make sense to her. This vision probably took place years after both Naruto and Sasuke left the village, since her body was the same in both of the other visions. Which meant that in this vision, in this reality, Naruto and Sasuke had left the village for several years, after Naruto supposedly murdered someone. _

_Hinata's head shot up when she heard a muffled and distant sound of a door creaking open. Her house was old; one of the oldest of all of Konoha, being a Senju house, and as a consequence whenever she walked through the hallways or opened doors the wood would let out creaking noises. Neji had arrived. _

_When she got out of her room and into the hallway, she was about to turn on the lights when she noticed a shadow of a figure far at the end. She squinted and tried to see who it was, but the figure wasn't revealed until it stepped in front of a beam of moonlight pouring in through one of the windows. _

_Neji stood in the middle of the hallway, taller than she remembered him, confirming her notion that this vision took place years after the other two. His hair was dark and short, and he had a cloth wrapped around his eyes, seemingly blinding him. He wore loose robes that hung lightly over his figure._

"_I've come for you, Hinata-sama," his cold and dark voice rang out, quiet but clear. "I've been sent here to kill you."_

_Hinata didn't waste any more time. She knew that Neji was soon to leave. She remembered what Naruto had told her in a future vision, the one where she was in the woods with him, which was probably next. He had asked her if what Neji had done to her family was justice…now was her chance to find out. _

"_Neji!" she cried out into the hallway, trying to sound strong and confident. "What…what did you do to my family? What did you do to the Hyuga?"_

_Neji let a small smile crack on his face. He began to slowly walk toward Hinata, his steps confident and somehow silent on the old, creaky wooden floor. Hinata tried to take a step back, but just like before, she was surprised to discover that her feet were somehow frozen to the floor! Ice was literally covering her feet, and no matter how hard she tried to pull, she couldn't free herself!_

"_The Hyuga…" Neji said when he finally reached Hinata. He was standing about five feet in front of her. For whatever reason, Hinata was able to sense his chakra from here, and she was shocked to discover how powerful it felt. _

"_The Hyuga are not your family," Neji continued, taking another step forward. Even though his eyes were covered with the cloth, she could feel them peering into her very soul. "You may share half of our blood, but you will never be a Hyuga, even with your eyes. I am the last real Hyuga alive now, and I was sent here by our beloved council to kill you."_

_Hinata felt fear pulse through her body. No…that couldn't be true. Neji…Neji had…_

"_Don't give me that look!" he suddenly shouted at her, his calm composer lost in anger. "I don't need your pity! I would've done it anyway! The Hyuga betrayed me! The Main Branch has oppressed my branch since the origins of the Clan, and they killed my father! And my own branch refused to help me when I needed it…they refused to join me to fight against the main branch! All this…because of you. Because of what you did all those years ago, to cause my father's death. Yes, I was sent here to kill you Hinata, but like before, I would've killed you with or without the council's orders."_

_There was silence. Neji inched closer to her again, and if Hinata hadn't already seen a version of this vision, she would've actually feared for her life. _

"_However…I can't," he said, with pain and regret clear in his voice. "I want nothing more than to kill you, but Naruto made me swear that I wouldn't harm you. He's saved you yet again, Hinata…even after he's abandoned the village he's managed to save you."_

_He snapped his head to the left, peering through the wall with what Hinata assumed to be the Byakugan. He laughed to himself, before turning back to Hinata. The ice around her legs slowly began to melt. "And just like that…he's returned. What a moment of fate this is. The two people who I wish to kill most are so close to me, yet impossibly far away."_

_He turned around and began to walk away from her, slowly fading into the shadows. Right before disappearing, he turned around once more and said, "Tell Naruto…tell him that he's next. I might not be able to harm you, but I will kill him, with this power he's given me."_

_Hinata didn't waste any time. She ran to the end of the hallway and went down the stairs, heading toward her house's garden. When she reached the door, she slid it open and stepped outside to garden porch. The entire greenery was illuminated almost unrealistically by the full moon. She had to stop and look around for a moment in wonder. Her garden…it was so beautiful! It was full of incredible trees, and bushes, and almost hundreds of flowers!_

_Her head stopped turning when her eyes fell on a shadowy figure standing in the middle of the grassy clearing, looking up at the moon with his back to her, hair blowing lightly with the breeze. Naruto… She walked forward, feeling as if the chakra coming from the figure was so inviting…so recognizable. _

_She stopped as soon as she was able to recognize the familiar blonde hair. He turned around, and even though she knew what was coming, she flinched when her eyes connected with the cold crimson of his Sharingan._

"_It's been a while, Hinata-chan," Naruto's voice filled the garden, definitely lower than usual, and certainly much darker and void of warmth. Aside from his crimson eyes boring into her, he seemed so different now that she could clearly see him. He was taller, his hair was longer, and his outfit was completely different._

"_N-Naruto," she stumbled out, not knowing what to say. She didn't have a doubt anymore. This Naruto was several years older than the one she knew…several years older than the Naruto who left Konoha. But…but… _

"_You kept your promise…you came back."_

_In a shimmer of wind, Naruto was no longer standing in front of her, but he was suddenly standing right next to her, shoulder to shoulder, facing opposite directions. _

"_I trust Neji didn't hurt you?" Naruto asked, putting his hand on her shoulder, his words going straight to her ears. Hinata let out a nearly inaudible "Hai," which caused Naruto to smile. _

"_Neji…I think he killed the Hyuga Clan," she told him, her voice still quiet. "But he didn't hurt me."_

_Naruto's smile grew larger. "Of course he did! I was watching…I wanted to see how strong he's gotten, and I also needed to make sure he didn't harm you. The Council did well to choose him, just like with Itachi. But I doubt Neji will join Akatsuki…he probably wants to kill me, too. Hm…first Sasuke, and now Neji? I have some dangerous ninja with vendettas against me!"_

_He spun around so he was completely standing behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach lightly, placing his chin on her shoulder so that their cheeks were nearly pressing together. _

_Hinata couldn't help but feel her face heating up. This…embrace…she still couldn't move, but even if she could…_

"_Close your eyes," Naruto whispered, not needing to speak loudly. A warning signal went off somewhere in Hinata's mind. That phrase…and suddenly, she realized that she couldn't resist, and that she had to close her eyes! In the last few moments that her eyes were open, she saw and felt the world around her slowly begin to fade away. The last thing she heard before everything went black…_

"_I've kept my promise, Hinata-chan. I've come back for you. Now say goodbye to Konoha. You're coming with me."_

* * *

_Before she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the soft sound of nature around her, from the quiet chirping of distant birds to the rustling of leaves. Next, the wonderful smell of the outdoors filled her nose, and she couldn't help but feel at home._

"_Justice."_

_Hinata looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was in a beautiful forest with rays of sunshine just barely through the top of the canopy. She was seated upright against a tree…she felt well rested._

"_Do you believe in justice, Hinata?"_

_She shook her head clear for a moment and looked in front of her, where Naruto was leaning coolly against a tree a few meters in front of her, with his arms crossed, looking directly at her. She resisted the urge to flinch when she connected with his Sharingan. This was it…the final vision. _

_He smoothly pushed off the tree and began to walk toward her. His outfit was the same one he was wearing in the last vision, and his blonde hair was longer too. "Do you think justice is what happened to the Uchiha Clan? Do you consider what Neji did to your family justice?"_

_She felt confused. What was he talking about? She moved to stand up, but she suddenly realized that her hands and feet were bound together. What was going on?_

"_Was it justice that spared your life from Neji? Do you consider what I did to Sasuke justice? Is Akatsuki justice?"_

_At this point, he was standing directly in front of her. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly, a small burst of wind appeared from underneath her and pushed her so that she was standing on her feet. She would have felt surprised by this, but she was overwhelmingly preoccupied with the fact that she was standing inches away from Naruto. Granted, he was almost a head taller than her…_

_He took a hold of her chin, and forced her face up toward his own. "Do you consider my eyes justice? That Itachi had to take a kunai to his best friend's face and gouge his eyes out, before he gouged my own?"_

_Hinata knew what was coming, but unlike the last time she had this vision, she had a clear mind. Naruto had spared her life from Neji, who had killed the Hyuga Clan but not her. Naruto and Sasuke and run away from Konoha and Itachi had massacred the Uchiha. She knew everything that the vision implied…except for what he said in the first vision. _

"_Naruto…who is Haku? And who did you kill? What did you do to Sasuke?"_

_Naruto gave her a strange look and let her go, taking a few steps back. "Did you suddenly forget? I had to give Sasuke a motive to fight me, after all. But none of that matters for now. I've kidnapped you, and you're going to play a very important role in what is soon to come."_

_He smiled and breathed in deeply the aroma of the forest around them. "Kakashi and the Anbu will find us soon if we don't keep moving. But for the first time, I'm not following around my sensei anymore, so I can take as much time to relax when I can. It's a strange feeling…He was like a father to me, you know? It seems like every time I find myself in a family, getting close to someone, fate rips them away from me. I was an orphan, and then the Uchiha…and now him. What a terrible cycle…it hurts so much, Hinata-chan. There's so much pain inside." _

_He turned around to look her in the eyes once more. He seemed to have opened up to her, but just like that, they eyes returned to their icy state, boring into her with a grim determination. _

"_I'm going to end this cycle, Hinata. I'm going to end all of the lies and hate and pain. You owe me your life, and I need you now more than ever. Together, you and I…we're going to destroy Akatsuki. I'm going to kill Yahiko for what he's done, and once I've balanced out the hate, I'll bring peace to the world. A world reborn in the ashes of a dark, dark flame. Justice must be done!"_

* * *

_Land of Wave_

A week had passed since Zabuza had attacked their group, and since then Kakashi had awoken and their training cycle had slowly come back into effect, albeit slightly different than before. Kakashi, after all, was still partially recovering, and the addition of Kimimaro in their group was…strange, to say the least.

Naruto pulled out a kunai, preparing to charge forward. Kimimaro, in a way, had become Kakashi's replacement in training. Kakashi would oversee everything, but whenever they spared or practiced team battles, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would fight against Kimimaro. According to the white haired Akatsuki bounty hunter, he was something close to indestructible. Naruto wouldn't have believed it until he tried to run a kunai through Kimimaro in desperation, only to find out that he might as well have just stabbed a steel wall.

That was assuming he could actually reach Kimimaro. Sparring with Kimimaro actually felt like he was sparring with Kakashi; the teenager's movements were fast enough to block all of their attacks with relative ease. He was the perfect sparring partner. They didn't have to hold back with the fear of hurting him. Even Hinata could practice landing all of her pressure point attacks, and Kimimaro could continue walking as if she was just tickling him.

Naruto frowned for a moment as he stared at the scene in front of him. Kimimaro had just flipped over a speeding fireball, and was currently blocking all of Hinata's Jyuken advances. Hinata had had another one of her visions recently, and apparently it was different than before. She told him that not only did he leave the village, Sasuke left the village afterwards. What might be worse, is according to her vision, Neji also left the village, after killing the Hyuga Clan. Naruto didn't know how to take this, and Hinata didn't tell anybody else besides him. He knew why…it was a crazy notion, and Naruto himself was inclined to not believe her.

But he didn't have to worry about any of that now. All he had to do was survive this mission in Wave, and worry about everything else later. When the training came to a stop, Naruto found himself in the clearing alone with Kimimaro, the others having gone back to Tazuna's house to prepare for lunch. Naruto wanted to return as well, but he decided to take the opportunity to talk with the Akatsuki ninja alone instead. He and Kimimaro weren't exactly friends…there were too many boundaries for that to happen, but they certainly got along.

"I think it's stupid that you're going to be competing in the Chunin Exams," Naruto decided to open the conversation with, walking over to the seated Kimimaro. The white-haired teen smiled with honesty, betraying that he actually agreed.

"Well, it's not like I had much of a choice," he responded as Naruto sat next to him. Despite his obvious skills, Naruto noticed that he was still breathing heavily, which made him seem more human than before. "The Amekage specifically chose me…this is going to be the first time Akatsuki represents itself in the Chunin Exams after all."

The two sat in silence for several moments, and eventually, both of their breathing returned to normal. Kimimaro eventually turned to look at Naruto, a humorous look on his face.

"You know…" he started, hesitantly. He turned away for a moment before he turned back, the same look on his face. "I can't really explain why, but you remind me of the Amekage. I don't think it's the spiky hair…and he's way taller than you…but you both have the same look in your eyes. More so than Sasuke…it's not just a look of pain, or hurt…but a look of caring, or something of the sort. I probably sound stupid, but whatever, I thought I would mention it."

Naruto decided to hold his tongue, a rare event when he was around Kimimaro, because he knew the significance of what Kimimaro had just said. The Akatsuki bounty hunter would often talk about Akatsuki's systems fairly openly, but when it came to individual members, especially the Amekage, he had never mentioned anything. He didn't really give Naruto any information right now, but saying that Naruto shared the same look in his eyes as the Amekage was a big deal.

"_Kimimaro is an Akatsuki Commander._"

It took significant effort for Naruto to keep from openly gawking, or even laughing, at what Madara had just told him. Keeping his face even and unchanging when conversing with his prisoner was a skill that he had masterfully developed over time, and it was a good thing, because it took all that skill to turn away calmly and look up at the sky as if nothing had just been said to him.

"_I hope you're willing to explain,_" Naruto responded in his mind.

Madara continued, obviously expecting a follow up. "_I've connected all of the dots that you've let fly right by you. For one, he's a prodigy. I've seen Kakashi spar with you, as well as Kimimaro, and I've no doubt that this boy's taijutsu is on a higher level than even your sensei. Secondly, after all we've learned from him, it's obvious that no random Akatsuki member would be so comfortable giving away information about the organization. Only someone higher up would do that. And most importantly, he just showed you that he knows the Amekage on something of a personal level. You don't merely look at the Amekage as he's walking by and sense pain and caring in his eyes…Kimimaro has spent quite a lot of time with the Amekage, enough to be trusted with assassinating an A-ranked ninja, put in the Chunin Exams, and enough time for Kimimaro not to have to worry about giving information away. Kimimaro is a Commander._"

Naruto swallowed hard, still doing his best not to betray any change in emotion. Madara was usually right about things like this, so Naruto was inclined to believe him. But if he was right…if Kimimaro was a Commander, that meant that Naruto was sitting next to someone who had been a part of Akatsuki since its beginning, someone who was allegedly hand-picked by the Amekage.

"You want to see something cool?"

Naruto's thoughts were abruptly halted when Kimimaro held up his hand, pointing his index finger out with his thumb up, almost like holding something like a gun. He didn't have time to ask Kimimaro or reply, because seconds later, something shot out of his finger light a bolt of lightning, causing a minor explosion to go off several paces in front of them

_BOOM!_

Bark and debris flew into the air as the tree Kimimaro was pointing at exploded at the base. Naruto shouted in surprise and backed up covering his face, ignoring the fact that Kimimaro was laughing at his reaction. Eyes wide, he looked back at the tree to find a hole the size of a watermelon close to the base of the tree. What was more surprising was that when he turned to look back at the now-standing Kimimaro, bones like daggers were growing out of his wrists.

"I can control the growth of my bones," Kimimaro explained, a laugh still written on his face. "Normally when I tell people that, their first reaction is that bones are lame, so now I just blow stuff up with my finger bones instead, and then explain."

Naruto swallowed. "That's…that's cool."

Kimimaro wasn't finished. "I know we just trained," he started, "but I didn't get to use my bones at all. We only used taijutsu, for the most part. Let's spar. I promise I won't blow a hole through you, but I want to show you some of the cool things I can do."

* * *

_Days Later_

Today was an important day.

He didn't know why he felt so sure of it, but he was undoubtedly confident that today would significant. Kakashi-sensei was on his feet again, just about back to his regular strength, and they were all going to finally resume the bridge building process again today. Early in the morning, Tazuna's team had reassembled all of the necessary materials, and come noon, the plan was that Tazuna would once again oversee the operation, with Team 7 acting as patrol.

Working on the bridge seemed to boost everyone's morals. Nobody had worked on the bridge in weeks, since Tazuna and his crew had been attacked by mercenaries the last time, which of course is why Tazuna ventured to Konoha for ninja assistance. Seeing the bridge, which was so close to completion, being worked on again would cheer up the villagers, and Team 7 could finally see an end to this long and tiring mission.

Naruto, who was currently walking through the woods on a lunch break, took a moment to sigh when he thought about the time spent on this mission. He had expected it to be full of bonding developments; he was already close with Sasuke and Hinata, but not so much with their current sensei. However, being attacked by assassins and Zabuza had left them on edge, and left Kakashi injured for a time. This was no longer a feel-good, bonding type mission. No one wanted anything more than to be able to return to Konoha alive. Perhaps they could bond then, talking about it safely over a cup of hot ramen. According to the bridge builder, it wouldn't take long for the bridge to be completed. They would soon finish, and then Team 7 would return to Konoha and take part in the Chunin Exams. They had talked it over with Kakashi, and Kakashi believed them all to be ready to partake in the exams.

Of course, if Naruto had known then that this would be the last mission he ever took for Konoha, he would have relished the time spent with his team. He would have pushed all matters and drama aside just to enjoy their company together one last time.

But fate chose this moment to unwind. Naruto wasn't too far from the bridge, but he was far enough to know that when he spotted an enemy ninja, he wouldn't be getting any help from his team.

Naruto had his Sharingan activated, as was his practice under Madara, and for the countless time, it saved him from a quick death as a volley of needles flew into where he was just standing.

_SHINK!_

He risked darting his eyes back to see that the needles had cleared through the tree behind him, leaving thin holes in its trunk. When his eyes snapped back forward, they widened in surprise when he realized who had just attacked him. It was the masked ninja from before, Zabuza's partner, the one who had subdued Kakashi! And if this ninja was attacking him, that had to mean that Zabuza was most likely about to attack the bridge, if he already hadn't.

He knew what this meant. He would either return to the bridge victorious and help his team fight Zabuza, or this ninja would return to attack his team. Surprisingly, the life or death situation seemed to calm his nerves. His vision became sharp and clear; time seemed to slow in his favor as the enemy ninja's hand reached to his side to draw more needles.

"_Breathe. Think. Keep your distance. You have the advantage of the Sharingan and Kawarimi, so you'll be able to see the attacks coming from afar._"

Madara's voice in his mind calmed him down even further. He could do this. He had killed before, and he felt it in his bones now that he was ready to kill again.

This time, when the needles flew towards him again, he didn't waste time in dodging. When they riddled his body, his illusion burst into a cloud of smoke, while the real Naruto appeared above in a tree, far off to the side, looking down at the now alarmed ninja. His instinct was clear. In under a second, he drew a kunai from his pouch and attached an explosive note on it before hurling it down at the enemy. The ninja was able to deflect the kunai before it hit, but a moment later, it exploded.

_BOOM!_

Seconds passed as smoke filled the clearing where the attacker had once been. Naruto's breathing was heavy, and he was about to feel confident before Madara's voice kicked in once again.

"_Move! If your attack didn't kill, then it just revealed your location! Get out of these woods!_"

He nodded before jumping away from the tree, beginning to move through the woods and back toward the bridge. He didn't need to kill the enemy if he didn't have to. If he could get back to the bridge and fight with his team behind him, then…

_BAM!_

Naruto's vision exploded with stars as a boot connected with the side of his face, sending him flying off to the side, colliding with a tree. All of the air within him escaped, and before he could even think about standing, he desperately tried to fill his lungs with air. He looked up to see the ninja standing some distance in front of him. It appeared that the explosion had actually done some damage; half of the ninja's mask was blown off, revealing the lower portion of the ninja's face. When his attacker slowly removed the mask and put it inside a different pouch, Naruto couldn't help but gawk at the fact that it was a female ninja, no older than himself.

"You won't get in the way of Zabuza-sama," her voice rang out in the minor clearing. She began to walk toward him, holding up her right hand to form what looked like a half seal. Her hand began to glow a pale light blue, and in a shimmer of light, Naruto suddenly found himself constrained to the tree behind him, covered in ice.

Ice? Since when was ice an element that a ninja could use? Was it some sort of combination?

"Why are you trying to destroy the bridge?" Naruto screamed out in desperation. His eyes still glowed a deep crimson. "Can't you see that the bridge is the only hope for this village? You're condemning hundreds of people!"

He hadn't expected dialogue to stop the assassin, but to his surprise, she stopped walked toward him and lowered her hand. The look in her eyes…it was conflict. Naruto could tell that she knew what she was doing; that she was going to kill an entire village.

"You…you don't understand what it's like to live without a purpose," she said, confusing the hell out of Naruto.

"You're purpose in life is to destroy this village?"

"No!"

In the blink of an eye, she threw more needles at him. All of them thudded around his head, near misses. "My purpose is to serve Zabuza-sama! I was nothing before he found me, and took care of me, and trained me. Nobody wanted me. My parents tried to kill me, and the village tried to kill me…but Zabuza didn't care about who I was. He took me in, and he gave me a purpose just when I thought that I was better off dead!"

Naruto's eyes darted around the forest clearing, trying to connect with something he could substitute with. The kawarimi was one of the most basic ninja techniques, yet for some reason most ninja never learned how to use it without hand seals. So his attacker was assuming that just because his body was constrained in ice, he couldn't escape.

"We're so close," the assassin continued as she neared him. "If we can complete this mission, we'll have enough money to run away from this ninja world. We'll be able to…"

In the blink of an eye, Naruto was on a tree behind his enemy, having substituted with a leaf. He didn't waste any time; throwing together several seals and slapping his hands together, he deeply inhaled before internally shouting,

"_Wind Release: Air Bullet!_"

A ball that was taller than himself immediately shot out from in front of him, propelling toward the surprised ninja. His compressed ball of air was powerful enough where if it connected, he had no doubt she would be incapacitated, if even alive.

"_Ice Release: Ice Wall!_"

The clearing flashed a chilling blue milliseconds before his air bullet connected. Naruto had to quickly cover his eyes and force chakra into his legs as the clearing in front of him exploded in air, bending the trees all around him as air rushed through the forest. He knew that she had managed to block his attack, so he was forming more seals as he jumped down to the ground, preparing a follow up attack.

He took a moment to admire the giant, crystallized wall of ice that had grown up from the ground, though some of it had shattered from the impact. He ran around it, spotted his opponent, and as soon as he had a clear shot, thrust his right hand forward, shouting out,

"_Wind Release: Wind Tunnel!_"

A small cylindrical vortex the size of his hand spiraled out toward her, with enough force and speed where she'd get hit even if she tried to dodge it. However, just like last time, she flew through her own hand-seals, and even with his Sharingan activated, he couldn't recognize the one she landed on. A thin sheet of ice appeared directly in front of her, shielding her from his wind. He gritted his teeth and forced more chakra into his attack, increasing the size of his wind tunnel and its ferocity, hoping to break down the cold barrier.

His eyes suddenly widened in fear when he sensed someone behind him. He cut off his attack and turned around just in time to see an identical ice mirror appear directly behind him, with the girl somehow phasing out of it, another needle in her hands. She slashed at him, but he leaned back and jumped to the side, realizing that he had nearly just been killed. She formed several one handed seals in the blink of an eye, and just as his feet touched the ground again, several spears of ice formed in the air and flew toward him.

Not wasting time with hand seals, he reached within himself for as much wind chakra as he could manage and threw his hand to the side, creating a messy gust of wind strong enough to redirect the spears and send them flying off in different directions. He couldn't help but smile in this situation. This was his first real life or death battle. The mist assassins from before, the one he had killed…they were nothing compared to this one. His mind went back to all of the times he trained with Shisui, just for moments like this one. He was prepared. He hadn't even used his other signature jutsu yet.

He brought his hand up and formed his own half seal, even as his opponent was flying through her own. In a shimmer of wind, an exact replica of himself appeared above, swinging his leg at her face.

_BAM!_

The blow connected and the clone dispersed. She was sent flying off to the side, though she managed to flip midair and stay on her feet. His smile grew larger. The kage bunshin jutsu…he could create hundreds of solid clones of himself just about anywhere he could see. She would have no idea what hit her.

Just like before, Naruto held his hand up and another clone appeared above her, already spinning in the air with the momentum of his kick. This time, she managed to duck in time, but when yet another clone appeared directly in front of her, she was unable to avoid being punched in the face, this time being knocked completely on her back.

Naruto didn't relent. As soon as his clones dispersed, he flew through a familiar set of hand-seals, landing on the tiger seal, the fire jutsu seal.

"_Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!_"

A fireball just as big as his wind bullet erupted from his mouth and through his hands, heading at where she had fallen. However, before it could collide, giant pillars of ice began to erupt from the ground before it, causing it to explode before it could reach her.

_BOOM!_

The pillars continued to grow out of the ground towards him, but he was quick enough to jump to the side before they could reach him. His Sharingan eyes darted to where she could be, and when he spotted her dashing towards him, he began to fly through his hand seals…

To his surprise, ice suddenly began to grow on his hands and on his arms, effectively stopping his attack. He cursed and tried to pull his arms apart to break the ice, but it continued to encase him, before his entire upper body was covered in crystal ice.

The newfound weight of his upper half caused his legs to buckle, forcing him on his knees. He was already preparing a kawarimi, and he was about to execute it when Madara interrupted him.

"_You cannot best her with ninjutsu. Ice, the combination of water and wind, can nullify both your fire and you wind techniques. Draw her close to you in false confidence. Remember, you are an Uchiha!_"

Naruto nodded, understanding what that meant. His greatest power, his ultimate strength…lay in his eyes. Shisui's eyes.

"What is your name?" he called out to the girl, who was approaching him once more at a steady pace, although this time she had a needle in her hand. He offered her a friendly smile. "I've never fought someone like you before."

She stopped when she was several strides in front of him. She was within range.

"Haku."

Naruto lowered his head and nodded. "Haku. Haku…I like that. You've taught me something within this short encounter, believe it or not. You told me that living without a purpose is meaningless…I couldn't agree more. Before I was adopted by the Uchiha, nobody wanted me too. I was an orphan. The Uchiha were everything to me, they were the family that I never had. But they were taken away from me, from someone who I loved like a brother.

"I do have a purpose, just like you. It drives me forward each day…I need to grow stronger so that I can be a force of justice in this ninja world. I need to bring those who were responsible for killing my family to justice, and stop something like that from ever happening again."

Chains broke out of the ground and suddenly enwrapped Haku, causing her to scream, and forcing her to her knees. Naruto smiled when she was at eye level with him, his crimson eyes boring into her soul. His chains tightened, and the ice around him cracked until it shattered. He stood up and rubbed some of the frozen debris off of his shoulders.

"How?" she screamed out, trying in vain to break free of the chains. "Your hands were covered in ice!"

He pointed a finger to his temple. "You've obviously never fought an Uchiha before," he observed, a sense of pride in his voice. "Otherwise, you never would have made eye contact with me. Experience firsthand the world's greatest genjutsu kekkei genkai, the Sharingan!"

In reality, Haku had fallen to her knees, but there were no chains around her. As soon as she had walked toward him, he had captured her within his technique. The ice around his hands broke into nothingness, and Naruto stood to his feet, rubbing feeling back into his hands. He turned to look straight down at his captured enemy.

He slowly pulled out a kunai, his hand steady, but his breathing labored. If he were to knock her out, she could just wake up and return to the bridge, and possibly kill him or one of his teammates. This wasn't a sparring battle between teammates, where the battle ended when it was clear who the winner was. This was a real battle, where he had to ensure the safety of his team. He had killed before, and he was ready to kill again.

_BAM!_

With an unseen force, Naruto was knocked off to the side, rolling around on the ground until he came to a painful halt some distance away.

"Haku-baka, we don't have time to be playing around here! Kisame is trying to hold off the other Akatsuki member, and we need to kill Tazuna and get out of here as quickly as we can!"

Naruto tried to lift his head up and look at who was coming, but his vision began to blur. He cursed. This wasn't Zabuza who attacked him…who was it? How many people were going to attack the bridge? And why wasn't Kimimaro with his team? Before he could hear anything else, his head dropped, and he quickly passed out on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

_Bridge_

Sasuke looked off the side of the bridge and into the ominous mist, a look of concern on his face. Naruto had taken a lunch break over an hour ago and had yet to come back. Kimimaro had volunteered to go looking for him a while back, so Sasuke knew that he shouldn't be worried about anything, but still…

The mist was definitely unnatural. It seemed to be floating toward them, preparing to consume the bridge. He quickly looked around him, noticing all of the workers and Tazuna, oblivious to the oncoming cloud. Hinata was somewhere on the bridge as well, along with Kakashi. Kuso! They needed to get together, before-

The mist hit the end of the bridge, the area that was still being constructed. In the blink of an eye, Sasuke's Sharingan was activated, and confirming his fears, the shroud of mist was booming with chakra. At the forefront of the cloud was a shadowy figure, slowly walking toward them. Zabuza Momochi. Their second fight was about to begin.

"Hinata, Sasuke, protect the bridge builder!" a clear command shot out from somewhere behind him, coming from Kakashi. Sasuke didn't waste a second; he quickly scanned around for where the older man was, trying to identify the face while all of the other workers began to run in the opposite direction in fear. He caught Tazuna's face amidst all of the confusion and panic, and he sprinted over to him, drawing up chakra from within as a precaution. He reached Tazuna around the same time that Hinata did, and with a silent nod, they stood between him and the oncoming mist.

Their sensei was quick to action. Flying through hand-seals that Sasuke immediately recognized, he jumped in front of the group, shouting,

"_Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!_"

A fire ball the size of which Sasuke hadn't seen since the Uchiha Clan erupted from Kakashi's mouth, flying toward the creeping mist. It was immediately enveloped, and the bright and powerful flames continued to shine, dissipating much of the mist and clearing the end of the bridge. Without an explosion, it continued to move forward until the flames disappeared from sight.

Zabuza, now revealed in the clearing at the end of the bridge, was unexplainably untouched. Walking forward with his sword over his back, he threw his hand forward, immediately causing the mist behind and around him to fly forward, consuming the entirety of the bridge.

Sasuke forced chakra into his feet and covered his face with his arm as the mist blew through them at incredible speeds. When he brought his arm down, he was surprised when just like before he could see no farther than his own hands. They were blind, once again, and a familiar sense of fear began to grip his heart.

"Tazuna will die today," the dark and sinister voice of their attacker rang out through the mist. "And anyone standing in my way will die as well."

Immediately, clashes of steel began to ring out from in front of them. Kakashi and Zabuza had already begun to fight again. Sasuke had faith in his sensei, but even he knew that without visibility, Zabuza had the advantage. They needed to clear the mist! Where was Naruto?

* * *

_Subconscious_

Naruto sat on the ground, in the eerie but familiar environment of the sewers of his subconscious. Footsteps began to fill the chamber, echoing around him, but his eyes remained down as he stared at his own hands. He felt…powerless.

"You are weak," the low and dangerous voice confirmed, standing above him. "You have one of the most powerful set of eyes in the entire ninja world, and yet a mere child can defeat you. How can you protect the world from the injustice of the ninja system when you can't even protect your team?"

Naruto stood, staring defiantly into Madara's eyes, trying to find some sort of defense, something to say…but he had nothing. His shoulders fell and he let out a sigh, his eyes unable to hold contact with Madara's. Madara was right; he had failed his team, and was unable to stop Haku from going to the bridge. No matter how much stronger he thought he had become, he still wasn't able to do something as simple as protecting his team.

But he wasn't done yet. He hadn't been killed, and there was still time. He knew what he had to do. "Madara…lend me your power."

Madara's eyebrow raised as he looked down upon Naruto, humor written on his face. "Not even a question? You think you can suddenly demand to use my power whenever you choose?"

Naruto's voice was unwavering. "No, but lend it to me anyways. I'm not as strong as I need to be to change the world, or even protect my team. I still need you…please. I don't want my team to die. I can't lose them. I can't lose anyone else."

Madara lightly chuckled and crossed his arms. A dark, black flame-like chakra began to surround Naruto. "Very well. Allow me to give you a taste of what true power is like."

* * *

_Bridge_

The mist cleared enough to reveal a masked figure standing in front of Sasuke. He still couldn't see Kakashi and Zabuza fighting further down on the bridge, but at least the mist had cleared around him, Hinata and the bridge builder. This masked ninja was the same one that had taken Zabuza away the first time. He knew from the start that she was Zabuza's partner…

But her mask was broken. It looked like it had been shattered, since from the nose down her face was uncovered, and with his keen eyes he could see blood on her face. That meant that Naruto…

He didn't waste time. His crimson eyes narrowed down on his opponent and he held a single seal up to his mouth, feeling the energy of chakra swirling around within him, begging to be released.

"_Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!_"

A massive fireball formed from his mouth and propelled toward the enemy ninja. His view of her was temporarily blocked, but before the fireball could reach her he saw water fly up from the side of the bridge. With a hissing explosion, the water collided with and extinguished the ball of fire. His eyes widened, and before he could form a different attack, he jumped to the side, just barely avoiding several spears of ice that flew into the ground where he had just been standing.

If this girl could beat Naruto, it meant that she was the real deal. He had to go all out, right from the start. As soon as he landed, on the ground, he used chakra to launch himself toward the attacker. With his Sharingan, it was likely that he would have the advantage in taijutsu, and she wouldn't have room or time to use any more of the strange ice jutsu. Before he could reach her, his eyes spotted her hands forming hand-seals at an insane speed, landing on one he had never seen before. She threw her hands on the ground, and ice began to erupt from the bridge, heading toward Sasuke in deadly spikes.

Using chakra, he jumped high into the air to avoid them, forming his own hand-seals in return. Bringing the seal to his mouth once more, he spat out several smaller fireballs down toward her. Just like before, water seemed to solidify into ice out of thin air, and the fireballs harmlessly exploded before they could reach her.

In the blink of an eye, his enemy appeared before him in mid-air, before he could land. His head jerked to the side a split second before she impaled him with what appeared to be a sharp needle. She slashed to the side at him, but thanks to his eyes, he was able to bring his forearm up to block her arm before the second attack could and. Trying to gain the advantage, he pulled out a kunai with his other hand and sliced at her face. But just like him, she was able to bring her forearm out to block him.

Suspended in air for no more than a second with both of their arms engaged, Sasuke jerked his upper body backwards, and using the momentum brought his knee to connect with her unprotected chin. With a noticeable thud, she flew backwards…and dispersed into water.

Sasuke cursed as he fell back to the ground. Turning in air, he saw Hinata fighting back at what had to be the real attacker. As soon as he landed, he dashed forward to join her, but before he could even reach, the girl flicked her wrist at him and sent several needles at him that he was able to knock away with his kunai. In turn he threw his own kunai at her. Still avoiding Hinata's jabs, she flicked her wrist toward his kunai, and this time, it froze midair before shattering into a thousand shards of ice.

By the time Sasuke reached Hinata's side, the girl had put some distance between them. He noticed that Hinata had managed to knock the rest of the enemies mask off, and now her face was revealed, showing a girl around their age with a sad look on her face.

"My name is Haku. You're friend was strong," she suddenly spoke out to them. "But just like him, I will defeat you as well for the sake of my master."

Almost immediately, the air around Sasuke and Hinata began to rapidly drop in temperature. Sasuke took a second to glance over at Hinata to make sure she was alright, but he was surprised to see a look of shock on her face. He wondered for a second if the attacker's name was important to her, but he pushed the thought aside, as suddenly, walls of ice began to form around them in a sphere.

For a moment, Sasuke thought that they were going to be trapped in a dome of ice, but the walls of ice never connected, and instead remained separately floating around them. Quickly glancing back at Haku through one of the spaces, he noticed her holding up an unfamiliar hand-seal, and with a burst of chakra, the ice walls solidified into crystal clear mirrors. Sasuke saw ten or more perfect reflections of himself and Hinata.

"No one has ever escaped this jutsu of mine," a voice suddenly came from behind them. Almost immediately, all reflections of himself disappeared, and when he turned around, he was surprised to see the reflection of Haku in the mirror, who had somehow adorned her mask once more. Sasuke didn't waste any more time. Without the need for multiple hand-seals, he held his hand to his mouth and pushed out converted chakra, forming a ball of fire which sped toward Haku.

To his surprise, his fireball neither damaged the mirror or Haku inside of it. Instead, he was rewarded with a volley of needles thrown at him, though he was able to knock them aside with a quickly drawn kunai.

"Your fire won't work on these mirrors," Haku proclaimed. "It's hopeless. If you stand still, I'll be able to accurately throw my needles and end your lives as quickly and painlessly as possible."

Sasuke quickly stood back to back against Hinata, who had also drawn her kunai. If they stood like this, than at least they would be able to deflect any needles while they thought of a way to escape…He cursed when he realized that his Sharingan was activated. He might be able to see the needles coming at a much more predictable and slower speed, but as quick as Haku was, Hinata was at an incredible disadvantage. If they stayed still for long, she was bound to get hit.

"Hinata," he whispered back to her, keeping his head and eyes straight forward on Haku, who was now rapidly moving from mirror to mirror. "We have to make a run for it. She won't be able to stop us both. On the count of three…"

Needles flew at them from above, but Sasuke's eyes were there and he quickly knocked them away. "One…two…now!"

The two of them separated in an instant, darting toward the nearest spaces in between the mirrors. For a second, while he was sprinting, he wished that Naruto was with them. The Kage Bunshin would be invaluable here, and Naruto would also be able to use a kawarimi to escape effortlessly. He was just about to reach the edge when he heard a scream from behind him, forcing him to stop to turn around.

Needles protruded from Hinata's legs as she fell to the ground. If it weren't for his Sharingan, the same would've happened to Sasuke, though he managed to jump to the side in time to avoid the volley sent at him from the side. Before he could even cry out to Hinata, a boot from behind connected painfully with his back and sent him flying to the center.

He landed on his side, but didn't waste a second getting back up to his feet and bringing his hand-seal to his mouth. Turning to face Hinata, he released several small fireballs. Haku erupted from one of the mirrors by her and darted toward his fallen comrade with a needle in hand, but before she could reach her, his jutsu forced her to jump to the side and back into another mirror.

Hinata scrambled to her feet, clearly in pain, but managed to stumble over to where he was. Sasuke was speechless. He wanted to ask her if she was alright, but that was obviously a stupid question. Instead, he gritted his teeth and tried to take a deep and calming breath. He couldn't afford to slip up now.

His eyes darted to the side, where Haku had just exited the mirror and darted toward them. He jumped in her direction and sliced at her with his kunai, which she blocked with a needle of her own. Before he could do a follow up attack, she jumped back into the mirror of ice, disappearing from sight. His eyes darted around the dome of mirrors, trying to see where she would pop out next. His eyes spotted her just in time for him to duck and avoid the volley of needles sent at him from his sides. When he looked up again, Haku was already out of the mirror and darting toward Hinata, who was faced in the opposite direction.

He didn't hesitate. Pumping chakra into his legs, he flew forward in an attempt to intercept Haku. Just before she reached Hinata, who was slowly turning around, Sasuke managed to ram his shoulder into her. Before he connected, she turned and cut his arm with a needle, but his momentum carried him forward, knocking her back and into another mirror.

When he hit the ground, he clutched his arm, trying to suppress the shocking pain as blood began to seep through his fingers. He looked over at Hinata, who was now looking at him with pain and shock in her own eyes. He tried to smile convincingly, as if he was sure himself that this wasn't going to be their last battle, as if he was sure that they would somehow make it out alive. But as he turned back to face Haku again, fear pulsed through his body. He wasn't sure. The way it was looking, they would be lucky to make it out alive. This opponent was just too quick. One slip up, and…

Pain exploded in Sasuke's mind, and his vision blurred as he slowly fell to his knees. He looked down to his stomach where a spear of ice was now protruding from, having shot up out of the ground. He tried to keep his eyes open, and his Sharingan activated, but it seemed that all of his chakra had escaped him. He fell over to his side, landing on the hard ground beneath him that strangely seemed so soft and comforting. He slowly exhaled, his world turning dark around him, all sounds coming to silence.

* * *

_Hinata_

Her eyes widened in fear when Sasuke hit the ground. This…this couldn't be happening! The small spear of ice that had gone through Sasuke instantly melted into water, and blood began to slowly pool around her fallen comrade. As disturbing a sight as it was, Hinata couldn't help but feel a small sense of relief. If blood was coming out that quickly, that meant his heart was still pumping and he wasn't dead. She knew that she ought to ignore him and continue fighting Haku; they were told so many times in their ninja training classes at the Academy that if a comrade falls in battle, you have to continue the mission. To stop and try and help each comrade would be suicide. She had aced that class, and knew verbatim why it was true.

But this wasn't a test; this was real life. She quickly dove to his side and ripped off the part of his clothing around the wound. She quickly found the spot and held her hands just over it, before they quickly began to glow with her chakra. She wasn't even close to being a medical ninja, but all Academy ninja were taught how to seal off a wound, and if she could stop the bleeding, she knew she could prolong Sasuke's life.

A minute went by before she felt that she had done the best job she could. The bleeding had stopped, and Sasuke was breathing steadily, though still unconscious. It took a second before she realized that she should've been dead by now. She had been so focused on him…when she looked up, she saw that Haku had stepped out of a mirror and was standing a few paces in front of her. Her eyes narrowed down on her opponent.

"You're prolonging the inevitable," Haku finally spoke. Her face was hidden behind the broken mask she was wearing. "After I kill you, Sasuke will die as well."

Hinata knew it was true. This ice ninja had beaten Naruto, as well as Sasuke, who were both stronger than she was. Not only that, but her greatest ability was taijutsu, and she couldn't even get close to Haku.

Haku. She hadn't forgotten about that name. Haku was the name that Naruto would mention in her dreams…he told her that Haku had been right about something related to a purpose in life. At first, she had felt terrified about another factor that confirmed the visions she kept having, but then she slowly realized that none of those visions mattered if they were all going to die on this bridge.

"You can save him though," Haku suddenly said. "My mission isn't to kill you and your friend. Step aside and let me kill the bridge builder and Zabuza and I will leave. Naruto is still alive; I left him unconscious in the woods. None of your friends will have to die today if you stand down now."

Her eyes widened again. There was a chance! If Tazuna were to die, then her friends could live! She could live. But…was this the future that she wanted? Was she meant to sacrifice both the mission and all of the villagers who needed the bridge to be finished? No. She wasn't a child anymore, and it didn't matter what she wanted. She was a ninja; a kunoichi of Konoha. And she was a Senju. If she was going to die today, it would be in battle, and it would be an honorable death!

She pulled the kunai that Sasuke had dropped off of the ground and hurled it at Haku as quickly as she could. Haku managed to move her head at the last second, but the kunai just barely grazed her lower cheek where the broken mask didn't cover, causing a thin line of blood to appear.

"So be it," Haku darkly said, slowly merging back into the mirror behind her.

Hinata quickly stood to her feet, the earlier pain in her legs completely forgotten with the rush of adrenaline that was pumping through her body. Her eyes darted back and forth, trying to follow Haku, who seemed to be teleporting mirror to mirror. She pulled out her own kunai, preparing herself for the needles that were to come, knowing that her reflexes would have to be perfect.

_Swoosh!_

Her eyes darted to her right, where needles were already flying toward her. Just like Haku had, she leaned away just in time for the needles to barely graze her cheek. However, before she could fully regain her stance, she threw her arm up just in time to block the needle that Haku was holding, who had charged at her from a completely different direction. But before she could completely turn to face her opponent, Haku had jumped back into a mirror, repeating the process.

She wished that she could see as quickly as Sasuke had. Before, Sasuke and Haku had been just a blur to her, but even then Sasuke had been caught off guard. How was she supposed to keep up with this ninja? How could she possibly predict where Haku would come out next?

Hinata closed her eyes for a second, trying to focus. She pushed chakra into her eyes, attempting to do whatever she could to help quicken her own vision. There wasn't enough time for her to be spinning in a circle, trying to spot Haku or keep up with her. She needed to see. She needed to see!

When she opened her eyes, she saw the world around her with a new clarity. The mirrors in front of her began to dazzle with chakra instead of ice, and though she couldn't explain it, her peripheral vision began to sharpen until suddenly, it felt like she could see to her sides just as well as she could see straight ahead. Her peripheral vision kept sharpening and expanding, pushing the boundaries that she had once known, as more and more mirrors began to fall into her field of sight.

She planted her feet on the ground and kept her eyes still, no longer wasting energy trying to follow Haku. Immediately, she dropped down to crouch and allowed the needles that flew from behind her to pass harmlessly over her head. She saw Haku appear to her right and throw needles again, but this time, she was able to swat them away with her kunai, knowing exactly where they were coming from. Haku appeared on the opposite side of the dome in the blink of an eye, but when she charged at her, Hinata could see everything, and without even having to turn, she kicked out to her side, connecting with Haku's chest, sending her skidding back against the ground.

Everything was clear to her. "I can see you now, wherever you go!" Hinata shouted out in defiance, forming her fighting stance once again. "You can't sneak up on me anymore!"

Her enemy quickly got back on her feet, and Hinata could see fear written on her face and in her eyes, even though she still wore the mask.

"I didn't know I was fighting a Hyuga," Haku claimed, her voice no longer as confident as it had been. "Fine. You may be able to see me, but that doesn't mean you can keep up with me!"

* * *

_Bridge_

Sasuke slowly came to, and when light began to flood into his mind, it was accompanied with a terrible pain coming from his stomach area. He looked down to his wound, where he knew he had been stabbed. What had happened? Why wasn't he dead? It wasn't until sound came rushing back that he recognized that he was still in the middle of a battle. He looked up to see Hinata standing courageously over him, a kunai held in one hand. Without his Sharingan activated, her movements seemed like a blur. Needles flew at her from every direction he could imagine, yet she managed to avoid or block all of them, as if she knew where they were coming the second they were thrown. Not a single movement was wasted.

When she turned enough for him to see her face, his eyes widened in recognition and shock. Veins protruded from her temples, leading to her pearl like eyes. The Byakugan…how was this possible? What had happened to Hinata?

When Haku emerged from a mirror to fight her, Hinata was able to avoid or block most of the attacks. He noticed numerous cuts over her arms and clothing, and he knew that even with her perfect vision, she was having trouble keeping up with Haku. He needed to help her. If they fought together, then maybe they'd be able to overcome her and…

Sasuke was suddenly it with a wave of chakra so evil and powerful and all of his thoughts suddenly came to a stop. Hinata seemed to have felt it too, because she stopped trading blows for a second, and looked off to the side, most likely seeing where it came from. Before she could bring her attention back, Haku managed to kick her in the face hard enough to knock her on the ground, unconscious. Sasuke cursed at this terrible luck. For a second, it looked like they might have had the advantage. But if Hinata couldn't fight, then there was no way that he'd be able to beat Haku.

Haku charged toward Hinata to finish her off, and Sasuke tried to stand to his feet, but to no avail. This was it. He couldn't help her, and even if he could, he wouldn't be able to make it in time. All he could do was watch in horror as Haku neared the fallen Hinata and-

_BOOM!_

Haku was knocked back milliseconds before reaching Hinata, skidding on the ground until painfully colliding with one of her own mirrors. Sasuke had to rapidly blink and clear his eyes of dust, and when he looked up again to see what happened, he was both relieved and shocked to see Naruto standing in front of Hinata, his arm still held in the air.

"Naruto!" he shouted out to his friend, tears of happiness beginning to form in his eyes. He was so close to losing Hinata, he had thought she was gone for sure. "Watch out for the mirrors, she can teleport from one to another, but she can't attack you directly unless she…"

He was cut off mid sentence when he saw that Naruto wasn't even paying attention to him. Instead, he had kneeled down next to Hinata for a moment, his back facing Sasuke. When he stood up, he saw a look of hatred so pure and powerful on his face, that Sasuke unconsciously pushed back to distance himself from Naruto. His eyes…that wasn't a normal Sharingan in his eyes!

Haku immediately darted forward to attack with a needle in her hand, her speed so fast that to Sasuke it looked like teleportation. Naruto didn't flinch. Sasuke blinked, and when he opened his eyes, Naruto was holding Haku's wrist, the needle inches away from his own face.

"**You should have killed me**," Naruto spoke out, his voice somehow lower and darker than it normally was, laced with chakra and power. "**Your mission ends here.**"

Sasuke's eyes widened as the mirrors surrounding them rapidly ignited in black flame and began to melt away. Haku, despite being as equally shocked as he was, began to form seals with her free hand, her other wrist still begin held by Naruto. Water began to appear in the air above Naruto and solidify into ice needles, seconds before they flew down towards him, quick enough to impale him. However, before they could reach him, Naruto vanished out of thin air, appearing on the ground some distance away from them.

"_**Kutsuu**_."

Naruto's eyes suddenly pulsed with chakra, and the air around him began to shimmer for a moment before a barely visible pulse was sent toward Haku. By the time Sasuke's head was able to turn and look at their enemy, the invisible attack had already landed. His eyes widened in horror as Haku fell to her knees screaming…blood spurted into the air as her right arm was cut from her shoulder and flew off to the side.

Naruto slowly began to walk toward her, his body still covered in a sinister, dark chakra. Still on her knees, Haku had stopped screaming and was rapidly trying to seal off the wound, her left hand covered in chakra, pressing against the bleeding wound. By the time Naruto stood in front of her, it looked like the bleeding had stopped, but Sasuke suddenly realized that he wasn't exactly sure who he was supporting anymore.

"Naruto, stop it!" he yelled out to his friend, surprised at the fear in his own voice. "You've beaten her, it's over!"

His pleas went unheard, and Naruto's right hand slowly reached out to Haku's face. He took the broken mask she was wearing and threw it off to the side, before slowly tilting her chin upward so that she was staring at his eyes.

"_**Tsukuyom-**_"

_BOOM!_

Before he could finish whatever he was saying, another large explosion went off somewhere else on the bridge, causing a large gust of wind to blow through and interrupt him. Haku fell off to the side, but Naruto seemed to have lost an interest in her, and began to walk away from them, heading off to where the explosion had gone off.

* * *

_Kakashi_

When the mist had begun to envelop the bridge, Kakashi already knew that not only was his own life at risk, but the life of his team, Tazuna, and the completion of the mission. Zabuza Momochi was a legendary ninja, and though Kakashi had managed to best him once before, he wasn't entirely confident that he would be able to do it again. This time, not only was Naruto gone, but the powerful and young ninja Kimimaro had left to retrieve him, and Kakashi could use all the help he could get, even if he didn't entirely trust him.

He and Zabuza were about as evenly matched as two could get, although the mist gave Zabuza a clear advantage. Using his natural affinities, Kakashi didn't hold back in the slightest trying to pin down his opponent. Bolts of lightning and streams of fire erupted from his hands every time he sensed Zabuza's location, but he was never able to get a clear hit. If things were going to continue like this, he would have to summon his dogs and hope that…

To his surprise, the mist began to clear and push off the sides of the bridge, clearing his visibility. Kakashi saw Zabuza standing some distance off in front of him, but before he began to worry about why the mist had cleared, he quickly looked over to where his Team was fighting. It looked like mirrors made of ice were floating in the air in some sort of a dome formation around Hinata, who was currently avoiding needles being thrown at her from every angle.

"_Kuso…I need to finish this quickly before someone gets hurt._"

When he turned back to look at Zabuza, his eyes widened in horror. Standing beside the mist assassin was no one other than Kisame and Mangetsu, two well known members of the legendary swordsmen team. Whatever chance Kakashi had in finish this battle quickly had just disappeared. He knew his own strength, and he knew that he would very shortly be killed if he were to fight the three in front of him. What had happened to Kimimaro and Naruto?

"Stand down Kakashi!" Zabuza shouted out at him, holding his sword horizontal to the ground with one hand as if it weighed nothing. "Step aside and Tazuna will be the only one who has to die here. I don't care about fighting you, even though I'd love to kill you after you bested me last time. We don't have time…tell me! Tazuna will die either way, but do you want your team to die with him?"

This made Kakashi pause for a moment. This was very unlike the Zabuza he had heard so much about, the legendary Demon of the Mist. Zabuza was more likely to hope that Kakashi said no so that they could fight anyway. But now…it looked like there was genuine desperation on Zabuza's face, as if he honestly just wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. What was going on?

"What are you worried about?" Zabuza continued. "The village? After I show Gato that Tazuna is dead, I'll kill him on the spot and the village will be free! Someone else will step up and build this bridge either way. Kakashi, stand down now!"

Before he could speak, Kakashi felt a strange wave of dark power pulse out from behind him, forcing him to turn around. It was coming from within the ice dome…Naruto!

"He's taken too long," Kisame decided, causing Kakashi to snap his head back at his opponent. "We have to kill him, before they get here."

Kakashi didn't know how to prepare for what came next. Without even the need for hand seals, water began to erupt from Kisame's mouth in incredible amounts, expanding and forming a tidal wave in front of him in seconds. The growing wall of water towered into the air until it was above Kakashi. This jutsu was unavoidable, and no technique came to mind as to how he could possible parry so much water. Within seconds, the water all shot down to where he was standing, a giant missile of water the size of which Kakashi had never seen before. The last thing he saw before the water made contact was a swirl of black and red.

_BOOM!_

The speed and weight that the water hit the bridge caused a massive explosion of sound and stone, and the water literally pushed through the bridge itself, causing everything around Kakashi to collapse. Strangely enough, Kakashi himself seemed to be standing in the only area the water didn't reach. Though he was on his knees, when he managed to face upward to see how he was still alive, his eyes widened in surprise to see a robed man standing in front of him with his arms held out, clearly preventing the water from hitting them both. The pattern of the robe was unmistakable; black cloth with red clouds on it. Whoever this man was, he was a part of Akatsuki.

By the time the water stopped, Kakashi had stood to his feet. To his amazement, Kisame's attack had destroyed a portion of the bridge between them, leaving a sizeable gap. The Akatsuki ninja who had saved him lowered his arms, his robe billowing in the wind. He was dark skinned, wore dark sunglasses shielding his eyes, and his long black hair was braided and pulled back into a ponytail.

"I am here to kill Zabuza," the man stated, his voice calm and low. "Thank you for delaying his actions as long as you did. He's been a real pain in the ass to track down. That being said, I won't need any further assistance from you."

As soon as he finished speaking, the air seemed to crack and sparkle around him. Kakashi gasped, finding it hard to breath, as if the pressure of the world around him had dramatically increased. Whoever this man was, his chakra was powerful enough to cause even a Jonin like himself to take a step back in caution. Suddenly, electricity began to form around the man, sparking and disappearing, causing Kakashi's hair to begin to stand on end.

"Hn!"

With nothing more than a grunt, the Akatsuki ninja threw his right arm to the side, his hand held in a fist with two fingers sticking out. A pure wave of energy pushed out around him, forcing Kakashi to blink, and when he opened his eyes the world around him had brightened dramatically. His Sharingan had to focus, and when it did, he saw a single bolt of lightning stretching out from in front of the man, connecting directly with the chest of Mangetsu, who was standing across the gap next to Zabuza.

The sound came next; all extra energy that wasn't dissipated into light seemed to roar with thunder, followed closely by the explosion of where the lightning had struck. Kakashi looked back to his previous opponents and saw that Zabuza and Kisame and merely been knocked to the side, but Mangetsu stood where he was, shaking violently. For a second, it looked like Mangetsu simply absorbed the insanely powerful attack, but his skin color began to rapidly pale into he turned into a strange liquid substance, sparkling with electricity until it dissolved into nothingness.

By the time Zabuza and Kisame and managed to stand up, the Akatsuki had somehow appeared on the other side of the gap, and was walking toward them. Kisame was the first to strike, and with a scream a jet of water erupted from his mouth, propelling toward the Akatsuki. The water never made contact, and with a wave of his hand it merely flowed around him, harmlessly falling over the side of the bridge. Kisame picked up his sword and was just about in range to swing and hit him, but the ninja turned his head toward him, and Kisame froze in place.

With his plain eye, Kakashi saw Kisame be thrown and held up in the air by an invisible force. But with his Sharingan eye, Kakashi saw the truth. A long tentacle…no, and arm of chakra was had come out of the Akatsuki's back and was going into Kisame's chest, covering Kisame in chakra.

"_Lightning Release: Electric Funeral!_"

Kisame was pushed out into the air and over the water as the arm of chakra extended, and before Zabuza could do anything to help, electricity erupted from the Akatsuki's hands, immediately striking Kisame. Though the attack didn't seem nearly as powerful or instantaneous as the one that had struck Mangetsu, Kisame screamed in severe pain for several seconds as electricity continued to flow out of the Akatsuki's fingers. After what seemed like an eternity, Kakashi saw the arm of chakra disappear along with the electricity, and Kisame fell silently down into the sea below.

There was now no one standing in between Zabuza and the robed man. For a moment, Kakashi wondered if he should intervene. While he had been fighting to kill, if the outcome was obvious, it would be preferable to merely detain Zabuza and turn him into Kirigakure authority. But that hope was fleeting at best, and Kakashi was wiser than to jump in between the robed ninja and his target. Zabuza was indeed his opponent, but Kakashi couldn't help but feel a moment of sympathy for the man who surely knew he was living his last moments of life.

"Zabuza Momochi," the man's calm voice could be clearly heard from across the gap. "You have continuously defied the will of Akatsuki, as well as the ninja world. You are nothing more than a criminal, and you denied Akatsuki's chance of redemption. For this, you will pay the ultimate price."

The man pulled out a katana from his side just as Zabuza fell to his knees. Kakashi seemed surprised at Zabuza's submissiveness, but when his Sharingan focused, he saw that there were several invisible arms of chakra coming out of the robed man once more, holding and pushing Zabuza down. The man didn't allow for any words of remorse, nor did he even expect Zabuza to plead for his life. Instead, he back his katana with one hand, the tip pointed at Zabuza's chest, and without any hesitation, he-

"No!"

Kakashi had no idea where she came from, but Zabuza's apprentice charged at the robed man from the side, holding a needle in one hand. He immediately noticed that she in fact only had one arm, as part of her tunic seemed to have been cut through, revealing a bloody mess around where her arm should have been.

The attack was in vain. The Akatsuki ninja held out his left hand toward her, and before she could close the distance she froze in place, held by an invisible force. Kakashi's eye widened when he noticed what had happened; this was a different technique than before. Whereas with Zabuza, arms of chakra had grown out of his spine, no arms where visible this time, and Haku was simply held within an invisible sphere of chakra created by him. Not only that, but the arms coming from his back holding down Zabuza seemed to disappear. This was a little detail…but Kakashi couldn't help but sigh at the first sign of a weakness the man seemed to show. While he was focusing his force-type chakra with his hands, his arms of chakra disappeared, meaning he couldn't focus on both.

Zabuza immediately felt this and stood up, pointing his sword at Raizo. "Let her go!" he roared, his eyes blazing with a fierce intensity. With his free hand, he reached up to his face and tore off the bandages, revealing his true face for the first time. "She doesn't have to die!"

Silence hung over the bridge. Haku was floating above the ground, suspended by the Akatsuki's technique, while Zabuza stood in front of both of them, his sword pointed forward. The momentary quiet was broken when Zabuza dropped his long sword, allowing it to clang noisily on the ground.

"Your mission is to kill me, isn't it?" he spat out. It was hard to tell from this far away, but it looked to Kakashi like Zabuza's teeth were all sharpened to a point, truly giving him a terrifying look. "Haku…you have to run away. You can live. You can still live a normal life."

Haku was surprisingly dropped to the ground, the Akatsuki ninja having complied with Zabuza's statement. However, with a flick of his wrist, she was pushed back with a wave of force and sent skidding to the side of the bridge.

"You're right," the robed man stated, walking forward again to Zabuza. "The girl doesn't have to die. Farewell, Zabuza Momochi."

The two appeared to talk for a few moments, but Kakashi didn't dare to move forward enough to hear them. By the time Haku had managed to get up to her feet, the Akatsuki had already pulled his katana back. If she was going to try and save him yet again, she was too late. With an audible slice, the man pierced Zabuza in the chest and drove the blade straight through him. And just like that, it was done. Just like that, Zabuza fell over to the side, lifeless and silent.

"_Amaterasu!_"

Just when Kakashi was beginning to think it was over, the Akatsuki's robe burst into black flame as none other than Naruto vaulted across the gap, his body overflowing with visible black and red chakra, burning like flame. Sprinting low to the ground when he landed, he charged towards Haku. This time, Kakashi knew he had to intervene. He had no idea where Naruto had come from, or what was happening to him, but he knew how dangerous the situation was quickly becoming.

"_Kuso!_" he thought to himself as he propelled himself across the gap in pursuit. "_I'm not going to make it!_"

Before either Kakashi could reach Naruto, or before Naruto could reach Haku, the robed Akatsuki had appeared in front of her, shirtless but otherwise unharmed. With what appeared to be a clawed hand, Naruto lashed out him, but to no avail. In an incredibly fast and fluid motion, the Akatsuki ducked and performed a sweeping spin kick, knocking Naruto's feet from underneath him. In that same motion, the man continued spinning and grabbed Naruto's face with one hand while he was still in the air.

"_Narashi Toukai_."

Naruto's hair blew back as if hit with a strong gust of wind. The Akatsuki, still with his hand covering Naruto's face, flicked his wrist forward sent Naruto skimming off the ground. By this time, Kakashi was able to appear behind Naruto and catch him before he slammed into the side of the bridge.

Looking down at his student, Kakashi was surprised to see that the powerful crimson and black chakra that had enveloped him had all but disappeared. With his Sharingan, he could see that his equilibrium had been destroyed; his chakra was scattered throughout his body, unable to flow properly and reach his brain. Naruto groaned in pain, rolled out of Kakashi's arms, heaved several times, and passed out unconscious.

By the time Kakashi looked up, the Akatsuki ninja was already walking toward them, his katana pulled out.

"Raizo!"

Kakashi couldn't have been more grateful to see the appearance of Kimimaro, who was carrying the now-unconscious Haku over his shoulders.

"They're not our enemies," Kimimaro explained. "These were the guys who I stayed with after we separated."

Raizo, as he Kimimaro had named him, turned around to face his comrade. Kakashi couldn't help but think that name to be familiar. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed circular tattoos on Raizo's back. There were seven in total, running down along his spine in pairs, except for the single one below his neck. Each of the three pairs had different kanji inside the circles, along with the seventh one. Before he could read what the kanji said, Raizo had turned around again.

"Your student has quite the dangerous chakra," Raizo spoke out to him, his voice as calm as ever. He snapped his fingers and an identical robe appeared in the air before him. He grabbed it and swung it on in a smooth motion. "And he doesn't seem to be in control of it either. If you aren't careful, he might end up wearing the same robe as me one day."

* * *

_End_

_Narashi Toukai_ – Equilibrium Destroyer.

A/N: Hey,

It took me a whole semester, but here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it.

This concludes the Land of Wave arc. I made it as short as possible, and I'm excited to finally dive into the Chunin Exams with the next chapter. I've had the bullet points of who fights who set up for so long now, and I'm finally going to put that into action with these next few chapters.

About Raizo: Yes, he's strong, the second strongest beneath Yahiko. I want to continue to enforce this idea that he is strong, so that Naruto never seems overpowered until he earns it. Madara (even canon Madara), could easily defeat someone like Raizo. If I want Naruto to get to Madara's level by the end of the story, I need to pace myself.

About Hinata's visions: I decided to put all them in chronological order, and I added a little new dialogue. Hopefully you caught the newer details. Without further delay, here is the list of the people who helped me to write this chapter!

* * *

_Reviewers_

don't worry about my name

Diablo Snowblind

Luckylee the Ruckyree

Dragonjek

Rothwell***

Policy

Guest

bakapervert

animekingmike

Leaf Ranger

BowTechsniper

Slayer End

getsuga1993

shugokage

Peacock Slayer

desertrommel

nissassa

Pwnbot

Riku Uzumaki

GoldenDragon14

ChaosTheVoid

Ppsh

lord Martiya

JeriruRin

madara no kante

Uchiha Sasuke XII

IncandescentOne

ssj3gohan007***

VLS

RedHound

roboguy45

BullC6

cmcwiki

War Acolyte

Kingswriter

Omega Ultimatum

starwarsdude822

Sairresh

RElarax

Brady***

Sid

Dark Kyuubi

ZaN25

mrpeeples

apimpnamedKyuubi***

SilentSinger948

9TailedFoxBrat

scooty199***

Zanzibar1

fanficfiend786

hrhjjiofnhogfv

Luna Kin***

konoitami

Apex Soldier

Aquaone

Dark-heika

SixPathscv

LincDawg

Dragon Man 180

Shinobi Swizzy

Toru

tiffycoop

Ermilus

Anonymous

narusasuforever1

Sillyboy12

Captain Wiggles

Getitdone

deathsnare

WhyteFyre

* * *

_FAQ_

Q: How is Kimimaro (15 years old canon age?) a S-Rank shinobi capable of taking 3 of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, including Kisame and Mangetsu, yet the people in Konoha like Naruto only 2 years his junior barely Chunin (C-Rank?) without Madara/Kyuubi giving him powers?

A: _Kimimaro is a well trained ninja with an incredible taijutsu. From his birth, he was trained immediately to be a killer, and for years he spent training under Yahiko directly and in later years he trained with all the other Akatsuki Commanders. He is currently the weakest of Akatsuki, but he is definitely S-rank. And he was only able to best Kisame, and just barely. _

Q: Can Madara personally teach Naruto jutsu?

A: _Yes he can, and he will. Right now, he doesn't have much of a reason, since Naruto's goals don't line up with his yet. There will come a time when he does. _

Q: Will Hinata continue to have visions, even after the events of the visions she's already had?

A: _I'm not sure, we'll see how things play out. I'm using Hinata's visions now during down moments to show that things will get exciting in the future, but I may not need to use them later. I'll tell you that I have something big planned for her visions. _

Q: Will there be a anti-Akatsuki establishment or a similar organization in the future?

A: _Yes. Led by Naruto. _

Q: Will Naruto ever be conscious of the fact he helped massacre the Uchiha? Will Madara tell him this?

A: _He will become aware, and so will Sasuke. _

Q: When Saito would be inevitably dispelled, would it be possible for Naruto to form him again later on or would Naruto's conscious from that point be copied instead? Seeing as Saito seems to have his own conscious, could it be possible for Naruto to gain Saito's conscious and keep him retained within him?

A: _Interesting ideas. I have some big plans for Saito; he's not just a random clone or idea I wanted to introduce. He will get dispelled, and later when Naruto trains with Jiraiya during the Chunin Exams, he will come up. _

* * *

_A/N_

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you want to share an idea, ask a question, or let me know that you enjoyed/disliked the chapter! I've been really busy as of late with school and my social life. I hope that the next chapter won't take nearly as long to get out.

Summer is coming up soon (this is my last week of school, and I'll no longer be a freshman with no rights!), but I have a really busy summer schedule. I'm taking a summer class for three weeks, but I should have a lot of downtime then, and them I'm going to Air Assault school (youtube that if you don't know), and finally I have to go to Cadet Field Training for a few weeks in order to officially becoming a Cadet Corporal (Sophomore). If you want to check updates on my chapters, check my profile page.

Aside from school, I've taken up learning classical guitar. Just a hobby that I thought I would share.

Thanks again! Enjoy your day, and take a moment to appreciate that you are alive, and that you are privileged enough to have access to the internet.

See ya,

-williams5505


End file.
